


Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, POV First Person, Parody Crossover, Shipper Kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 121
Words: 257,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Kaede was the protagonist throughout the whole game? A fanfic series connected to the events of Viral Infection.





	1. The True Culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't read Viral Infection, this fanfic is based on the idea that Shuichi became self-aware due to a small bug in the game and ended up tampering with the game as an attempt to defeat the real masterminds: the people at Spike Chunsoft.
> 
> But what if the game developers noticed that bug before distributing the game? What if Shuichi never became self-aware in the first place?
> 
> What if...Danganronpa V3 really was exactly how it was advertised as having a female lead?

"Alright everyone, we have finally finished making New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony."

"You think it's ready to be distributed to the public?"

"Yeah, it's probably alright."

"Here's a bright idea: why don't you make sure the game is actually alright so you don't gloss over a small bug in the system that will cause the whole game to crash?"

"Ugh! Fine."

...

"Oh look, there was a small bug in the game."

* * *

"Here's what happened," I confidently said. "It all started two days ago with Monokuma's additional motive. As everyone can recall, we would all end up dead if no one committed a murder after two days of inactivity. Little did we know that because of the time limit, it triggered the crime. Afterwards, we all split up into separate groups so we could plan our next move. Shuichi came up with a plan to take out the mastermind and I agreed to help him out.

"To expose the mastermind, Shuichi and I set up hidden cameras all over the library. We even noticed a hidden door in the library that showed someone used it. We came to the conclusion that the mastermind would return there to let Monokuma out. The next day, we asked Miu to see if she could modify some cameras for our trap. While she did that, Shuichi and I went to the warehouse to gather the materials we needed: disposable cameras and a security sensor. During that time, I found a box of shot put balls. Thinking that would be a good way to take out the mastermind once and for all, I put the cameras and the shot in my backpack.

"Soon, the day that the time limit would expire, but the others didn't know it would also be the day of the murder. Shuichi and I gathered the modified cameras from Miu and visited the library. Once we got there, we searched the room for places to put our cameras. I also set up the trap itself by removing the vent grate and laying it inside the air duct. In order to hide the trap, I moved the pile of books on top of the bookcase. Once I did that, I put open encyclopedias on the final bookcase to set up a path for the shot put ball I got from the warehouse. And just to make sure it would work, I did some tweaking with the hidden camera linked to the security sensor. By using duct tape to keep the flash function on, the idea was so the mastermind would be caught off-guard.

"With the trap set into action, Shuichi and I went to the 1st floor classroom. We wanted to wait for the mastermind to trigger our trap. Meanwhile, there were four people in the dining hall...and one of them was the culprit. After the new motive was given, they knew I was planning on taking out the mastermind...so they used the trap to their advantage. The culprit excused themself from the dining hall and went to the bathroom, but in actuality, they went to the hidden room in library, meaning anyone who wasn't the mastermind could stumble across it at any given moment, and waited. With less than an hour before the time limit was up, Rantaro moved the library's bookcase, triggering the receiver Shuichi was holding.

"And so, we put our plan into action. While Shuichi ran out of the room, I rolled the shot put ball into the air vent. Back in the library, Rantaro was lured by the flash from the camera I set up. He unknowingly stepped into the path of the shot. The shot rolled down the path I made, but it completely missed him. I have a feeling he was surprised by the shot put ball seemingly drop out of nowhere. Taking advantage of both the failed trap and Rantaro being taken off-guard, the culprit jumped out of the hidden room as used their own shot put ball and used it to instantly kill him. In other words, the culprit was trying to frame me for Rantaro's murder, even going as far as replacing my shot put ball with theirs. They also took Rantaro's Survivor Perk Monopad. With both evidence in hand, the culprit went back to the hidden room. Shuichi noticed the bookcase closing just as we arrived at the library with Tenko and Kaito. The real truth was hidden from us, but thanks to Shuichi, I was able to clear my name and prove my innocence.

"But the culprit made one fatal error: they left the stolen Monopad on the table in the hidden room and put my shot put ball trash can, unaware that Shuichi and I already knew about the hidden room. With the crime completed, culprit went back through the hidden passageway to the girls bathroom on the first floor. Anyone could have used that hidden passageway, not just the people in the dining hall. But thanks to a past action, I realized you have a perfect reason for trying to frame me.

"It was because of that time we painted our nails, wasn't it...Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer?"

Tsumugi looked completely shocked. "W-What?" she asked.

"You seemed pretty ticked off when Rantaro showed up to join in," I recalled. "I thought it was just my imagination, but you really did mutter 'rest in peace', didn't you?"

"Well, Tsumugi?" Keebo asked. "Are there any flaws in Kaede's logic? If so, then...please tell us."

"F-Flaws?" Tsumugi stammered. "There's a bunch of flaws...all over it."

"Then explain," Maki stated.

"T-That's simple," Tsumugi said. "It's not like that! I didn't do it! It's plain to see!"

"It's over Tsumugi," Kaede said. "There's nothing you can say that will-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsumugi blurted out.

I was surprised by Tsumugi's outburst. "...Tsumugi?"

"It's all your fault!" Tsumugi ranted. "All the popular girls enjoy making Plain Janes like me feel bad and hog all the cute boys for themselves! You're no exception, Kaede! I could see you batting your eyes at Rantaro as he painted your nails! You were planning on romancing him, weren't you?!"

I briefly noticed Shuichi, who was now quiet. He had tugged down on the brim of his hat, looking...upset? Did he think I was falling for Rantaro?

"It's not what you think," I told Tsumugi. "I'm not the kind of girl who would flirt with any guy. I've spent so much time practicing piano, I never even had time for dating." I let out a small laugh to myself. "I'm not even sure what my type of guy is-"

"Stop, stop, stop!" Monokuma interrupted. "At least save all the love drama for the end of the trial! Sheesh!"

"Looks like the debate's finished," Monotaro said. "So that means it's voting time!"

"Alright everyone!" Monophanie informed. "Press the button in front of you to cast your vote!"

"And make sure y'all vote," Monosuke warned. "Cuz refusin' to vote is grounds for termination."

"At last!" Monokuma exclaimed. "The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless finally face off..."

"It's...VOTING TIME!!!" Monokuma and his Kubs announced in unison.

With the voting screen revealed, I didn't hesitate to vote for Tsumugi. I wasn't sure who the others voted for, but given how the screen showed the others were done voting as well, I hopefully made the right call.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma said. "It seems the voting has finished. Now then, let's see the result."

A large screen descended above Monokuma's seat, revealing the results. Sure enough, everyone voted for Tsumugi...except there was one vote for myself. I had a feeling that was Tsumugi's vote.

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened?!" Monokuma asked. "Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?!"

The monitor changed to reveal the verdict wheel. After spinning around a few times, it landed on Tsumugi. Monocoins poured out of the machine as small figures of the Monokubs popped out of five holes on the machine. I smiled, relieved that I was right.

"Well, at this point it goes without saying, but everyone except Ms. Shirogane voted correctly!" Monokuma announced. "The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami is the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane!"

"Why'd you do it?!" Kaito angrily asked Tsumugi. "Why'd you try to frame Kaede?!"

But Tsumugi remained silent.

"Is it true?" I asked. "Were you...jealous of me?"

"...Yes," Tsumugi finally confessed. "Back in Lily Rose Girl's Academy, a lot of my classmates were more popular than me. Always bragging about their looks and boyfriends... I was upset for always being singled out for being plain. I wanted to make sure I stood out."

"That's why you like cosplay so much," Tenko realized.

"Yes," Tsumugi confirmed. "I thought that if I could dress up like my favorite anime and manga characters, people would stop calling me a Plain Jane. I...just wanted to be someone extraordinary."

I immediately felt guilty after hearing that. If I had known that ahead of time, if I had realized why she was angry when Rantaro painted my nails...

None of this would have happened.

"But is that true what you said?" Tsumugi asked me. "You're...not like all those other girls?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm not like any of those popular girls. Over at Shining Star International High School, I was labeled as a piano freak. Music was my passion, so I never really considered romance."

"But you're still pretty," Tsumugi pointed out. "Why would anyone like to date plain old me?"

"Every girl is pretty in their own way," I explained. "Even you."

Tsumugi was amazed by the compliment. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Tsumugi smiled softly. "Thank you," she said. She then turned to face Monokuma. "Alright, I'm ready," she said.

"Alright then," Monokuma said. "I kinda grew attached to you, but the deed is done. So, without further ado, the moment you're all been waiting for! Punishment time!"

"P-Punishment...?" Tenko stammered. "You mean...Tsumugi's execution?!"

"N-No friggin' way!" Kaito shouted. "Sure she had her reasons, but there's no way we'll let you do that!"

"Exisals assemble!" the Monokubs exclaimed.

Suddenly, Monotaro's Exisal appeared. "Punishment time is a sacred segment," Monotaro informed. "You're not allowed to interfere."

"And if ya even try to interfere, we'll just crush youse wit' these here Exisals!" Monosuke warned.

"I-It's cruel, but...it's probably better if one person dies instead of everyone..." Monophanie pointed out.

"Like hell am I just gonna sit here and do what you say!" Kaito challenged.

"Gonta will face you all!" Gonta agreed. "Times like this are why Gonta became strong! Gentlemen never back down, and neither will Gonta!"

"Th-This is the perfect chance to test out my Neo-Aikido skills on machines!" Tenko decided.

"That's not needed," Tsumugi said, stopping the conflict. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. That's why I'll let Monokuma do whatever he has planned for me."

"But...Tsumugi..." I started to say.

"Listen to me," Tsumugi said. "You have to live. You have to end the killing game and escape. Besides, it's not like the outside world will mourn a Plain Jane like me."

"Affirmative, Tsumugi..." Keebo said, sounding a bit sad.

"I will do my utmost to fulfill your final request," Kirumi said.

"I won't give up!" Tenko sobbed. "I'll get out of here, no matter what!"

"Gonta work hard and keep friends safe till very end!" Gonta said.

"Well, Tsumugi, you definitely weren't boring," Kokichi stated.

"Now then...let's get started," Monokuma said. "I have a special punishment prepared for the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi Shirogane!"

"You can't lose to this killing game," Tsumugi said, choosing her final words carefully. "I know all of you can beat it."

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma continued. "It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" He then brought out his mallet and smashed the punishment button.

Tsumugi had her eyes closed, not wanting to look at the rest of us. Then suddenly, two long chains linked to shackles closed around her wrists from behind, dragging her out of the courtroom. She didn't struggle, letting herself be dragged over to a room.

Upon opening her eyes, Tsumugi found herself on a stage with the Monokubs at a judges table. There was a closet next to her and Monokuma was in the audience.

Cosplay Contest  
Ultimate Cosplayer  
Tsumugi Shirogane's Execution: Executed

With a time limit activated, Tsumugi opened the closet, only to see outfits similar to our uniforms. Taking a deep breath, she switches into Miu's outfit, causing her to break out in cospox.

BZZT!

Tsumugi hurriedly searched through the closet for something based on a fictional character's outfit, but all that was available were our outfits. She proceeded to go through them one by one as she was continuously buzzed, her cospox getting worse and worse with every outfit. With the time limit close to zero, she continued the forced costume contest.

But just as time was up, Tsumugi, now wearing my outfit, passes out from exhaustion, unable to continue and the remaining outfits were scattered on the floor. Once time ran out, the scattered outfits suddenly started to duplicate, drowning her in them. Satisfied, Monokuma started clapping as the Monokubs each held up a Perfect 10 scorecard, all while the rest of us watched in horror.

"Wonderful work, Monokubs!" Monokuma cheered once the execution was completed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Aw, it was nuttin' Pops," Monosuke proudly said.

"That execution got me so fired up!" Monokid yelled. "Can't wait for another one!"

I had mixed feeling about what we just witnessed. While I did save everyone from being killed by Monokuma's copies, I had a hand in starting the killing game. I actually felt guilty for what happened to Tsumugi.

"What...!" Keebo exclaimed. "What in the world...is this...?!"

"A-Are you...****in' kiddin' me?!" Miu asked. "Talk about overkill...!"

"Atua... Please grant Tsumugi's soul eternal repose," Angie sadly prayed.

Kokichi was in tears. "I...I can't believe this happened to Tsumugi..." he sobbed. "I liked her...s-so...m-m-muuuuuch...!" His speech was reduced to a blubbering mess.

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "All this adrenaline creates an exquisite feeling of despair! It's moments like this that make all the killings worth it!"

"W-Why...are you doing such a terrible thing...?" Himiko asked.

"You're the worst of the worst!" Tenko cried. "Does human life have no value to you at all?!"

"Hey, I know human life is precious," Monokuma said. "I'm not a monster, y'know. Cuz if human life wasn't precious, ending it wouldn't be nearly as much fun! There's no greater joy than witnessing such a display of despair entertainment!"

Kiyo let out a small breath. "You've surpassed psychotic by a wide margin."

"...I don't think I've ever felt quite this...irritated," Ryoma said.

"I... I won't forgive you for this!" Kaito yelled. "Got that?! I won't ever forgive you!"

"Spoken like a marked man!" Monokuma remarked.

"What is your objective, Monokuma?" Kirumi asked.

"...Do you hate us?" Maki asked. "If so, have we done something to make you hate us?"

"...Hate you?" Monokuma repeated. "Puhuhu... Who can say? That's your job to figure out. If you really wanna know what's going on, you're gonna have to work for it. So for now, maybe spend less time worrying about nonsense and maybe more time watching your back, okay? You never know who's gonna become the next killer. Ah, I can't wait! I wonder what kind of killing game we'll get to see next!"

"Dammit!" Kokichi shouted. "You may have gotten us this time, but we'll get you next time! You'll see!"

Himiko was surprised by Kokichi's outburst. "Why are you all psyched up...?" she asked.

"It's nice to see that at least one of you has some chutzpah around here," Monokuma remarked. "I have a feeling you're gonna live for a while."

"Thanks!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "I'll do my best!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kaito shouted. "We're...not gonna have another killing game! I, Kaito Momota, am not gonna let you have your way anymore! Got it?! I'm gonna punch that grin right off your face. For sure!"

"Oh, really...?" Monokuma challenged. "That seems unlikely. I'm pretty sure you won't live long enough to do that. Anyway, you guys have a lot to think about... Work hard and do your best to graduate! Cuz the fun's only just begun!" And just like that, he disappeared from the room with the Monokubs following suit.

Shuichi looked heartbroken. "I...I don't think I can take this anymore..." he admitted, his hat casting a dark shadow across his face. "I-I feel like...I'm going to go crazy..."

"Shuichi, you mustn't give up hope," Kirumi said.

"Is there even hope to be had here?" Kiyo asked. "The room feels utterly drained of it."

Tenko looked at Shuichi in mild disgust. "Wh-What kind of d-degenerate male...cries in p-public...?" she asked between tears. "It's so r-rude..."

"But Tenko, you're crying too," Keebo informed.

"Now' not the time to point that out, Keebo," Ryoma said. "Just let it be."

"In times like this, we should pray for Tsumugi's soul so she can rest in peace," Angie said.

"H-How's anyone supposed to rest in peace after getting killed like _that_?!" Miu asked.

"What are we gonna do from now on...?" Himiko asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like to know, too...?" Kokichi cried. "I'm so over this already..."

Kaito let out a frustrated sound. "You all just need to SHUT UP!!!" he shouted, causing the room to go silent. "Every single one of you...and your meek little complaints... You're pissing me the hell off!!! But the one who's pissing me off the most...is you, Shuichi!!"

Shuichi looked surprised. "...What?" he muttered.

POW!

To my surprise, Kaito had punched Shuichi, causing him to fall to the ground. "Clench your teeth!" he yelled.

"Kaito!" Keebo exclaimed. "You are supposed to say that _before_ you hit him!"

"Didn't you hear was Tsumugi said?!" Kaito asked Shuichi. "She said...she knows we can beat the killing game! All of us, even you! But what the hell's wrong with you?! You didn't say a damn thing to Monokuma! You call yourself a man?!?!"

I rushed over to Shuichi and helped him get back on his feet, all while he didn't say a word. "...What's the matter?" Kaito asked. "Say something already. I just hit you! Aren't you pissed off?! What's your problem?!"

However, Shuichi let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his face. Kirumi quickly realized he wasn't doing well. "...Enough, Kaito," she said.

"Sucker punching is pretty low...even for a lowlife degenerate male like you," Tenko agreed. "You better knock it off or I'm gonna explode my Neo-Aikido all over your face!"

Kaito scoffed. "Fine," he muttered.

"Shuichi, are you okay?" I asked, voicing concern.

"...I'm fine," Shuichi answered, wiping the tears away from his eyes. I could tell that he was lying, though. His voice was quieter than usual.

"Please stop," Keebo said. "This sort of altercation is just a waste of time."

"Gonta not sure it waste of time," Gonta said. "But Gonta agreed, fighting not good..."

"Can we leave now?" Maki asked. "Staying here will only make us more depressed."

"Well put," Kiyo agreed with a light chuckle. "I agree whole heartedly."

But Shuichi still looked upset. "Sorry, you all should go ahead without me..."

"...Why?" Keebo asked. "Is there a reason you wish to stay in a place like this?"

"I want to be alone for a while," Shuichi answered. "Just for a little bit."

"Very well," Kirumi said. "Perhaps it would be best if we allowed you some privacy for now..."

"Shuichi...don't beat yourself up, 'kay?" Tenko asked.

"Yep!" Kokichi agreed. "Just hit the reset button on your feelings and you'll feel happy and cheerful in no time!"

"Being a tad insensitive is important for survival," Kiyo stated. "It helps one avoid suicidal thoughts."

"Gonta will go back, too." Gonta said. "Let Gonta know if you need his help, okay?"

But while everyone left the courtroom, I had an idea: I promised Shuichi I would play a song for him. Then I thought about how my research lab was available before the trial. I could use this opportunity to bring him there.

"...Why are you still here?" Shuichi asked.

Smiling softly, I gently held Shuichi's hand. "Come with me," I encouraged. "I think I can help you cheer up."

* * *

Once I brought Shuichi to my lab, he was still looking upset. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"I told you I would play a song for you," I reminded him as I sat by the lab's piano. "So that's what I'm going to do."

And so, I began to play Clair de Lune for Shuichi. He didn't respond at first, but I soon heard a small sigh. "You like it?" I asked.

"...It's pretty," Shuichi answered, but I could tell he was still upset.

Regardless, I continued playing for him, hoping it would eventually bring a smile to his face. Yet after the first verse, I heard a sob come from his throat. I had to stop playing at that point.

"Shuichi?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him. "Are you alri-"

To my surprise, Shuichi lunged forward and pulled me in for a hug. "S-Shuichi?" I asked.

"I-I never told you the full story," Shuichi said, referring to his first murder case. "A few weeks after the culprit was caught, I found out he died in prison." I heard him sob again. "He tried to escape, but he was caught. The guards...killed him right on the spot."

I was surprised by this reveal. Was that why he was this scared of finding the truth? Why he can't look at people in the eyes? I did my best to comfort him through a reassuring hug.

"Kaede...why?" Shuichi sobbed, clutching on to me. "Why are you still trying to get me to be brave?" I could feel tears seeping through my clothes. "You told me to be more confident, but it's not easy! How am I supposed to believe in myself when I was responsible for an innocent person's death?!"

That outburst broke my heart. That must have been why he was silent during the trial. He was afraid of a repeat incident. Tsumugi's execution and Kaito punching him clearly only made him feel worse. All I could do was comfort him as he sobbed.

"It's alright," I said reassuringly. I reached my hand up to the back of his head, pulling him in closer. "I'm not sure what else I can say, but you have my support. I'll help you get through this, because I still believe in you. I know we can still face the mastermind together."

"Even though...I can never be as brave as you want me to be?" Shuichi asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Even if don't believe in yourself, we can get through this together."

That must have helped out because Shuichi's sobs were gradually fading, but he still hugged me. "T-Thank you," he said.

To be honest, I'm not quite sure what will happen next. Or if any of us will survive this killing game. But I know I can defeat the mastermind. I will try to stop him or her, no matter what Monokuma tries to pull on us next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering why I added images to the chapter, it's so I could capture the feeling of the reader playing the game itself.


	2. Finding Normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Rantaro's death and Tsumugi's execution, the remaining Ultimates attempt to regain a sense of normality.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

I woke up with a start from that sound. But one look at the monitor reassured me that was just the morning announcements.

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy," Monotaro said.

"It's 8am, bitches!" Monokid shouted. "Time to wake up and face the blood-drenched day!"

"I wonder who's dead this morning?" Monosuke asked.

"Stooop..." Monophanie squeaked. "If I see a dead body, I'll puke again!"

"Enjoy your killing school semester!" Monotaro said.

When the monitor turned off, I took that as my cue to get ready for the day. After a refreshing shower and putting on fresh clothes, I made my way over to the dining hall for breakfast.

But as I was about to do so, I passed by Shuichi's dorm room. My thoughts went back to what he said yesterday.

_ "How am I supposed to believe in myself when I was responsible for an innocent person's death?!" _

That memory broke my heart. I was trying to get him to stop being shy, but everyone pressuring him, including me, must have made him feel worse. No wonder he ended up crying when I brought him to my research lab.

No, I can't give up on Shuichi. I know there's a strong, confident person beneath his shy exterior. But I can't force progress. From now on, I'll give him confidence at his own pace. And what better way of doing that than forming a tradition with him?

With my idea set in motion, I walked over to Shuichi's dorm room and rang the doorbell. But there wasn't a response. Concerned, I rang the doorbell several times. Thankfully I heard scuffling in the room.

"Wh-Who is it?!" I heard Shuichi call out. "Wait, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

After hearing footsteps, the door finally opened. Much to my relief, it was clear Shuichi was in the middle of getting dressed. He was wearing his pants and shoes, but his brown belt was unbuckled and it looked like he was putting on his buttoned-up white shirt. I also noticed he wasn't wearing his hat and his hair was out of place. While I realized that meant he must have overslept, I also noticed another detail about his disheveled state.

My suspicious were correct. He does look cooler without his hat.

"Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "Ah...do you...need something?"

"You, silly," I happily replied. "I was hoping we could head over to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Huh?" Shuichi questioned. "But...I don't recall making any plans like that."

"It just came to me this morning," I explained. "Besides, where else were you planning on going for breakfast?"

"Ah, I usually don't eat breakfast, so..." Shuichi muttered as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

That reveal surprised me. "You don't eat in the morning?" I asked, voicing concern.

"Um...?" Shuichi muttered again.

"Well from now on, we're walking to the dining hall for breakfast every day!" I said enthusiastically. "Think of it as our special little thing."

Shuichi glanced downward, almost like he was hiding something. "Wait, I can't go now!" he said. "I'm not ready! Let me get my coat and hat first!"

"Alright," I said. "I'll give you time."

"T-Thank you," Shuichi said. Then he headed back into his room.

Standing by the doorframe, I watched Shuichi finish getting dressed. When he finished buttoning his shirt, he tucked it into his pants, using his belt to hold it into place. After he got his coat on, he walked over to the bathroom. I peeked over to see him combing his hair with a small black comb. When he was done with that, he left the bathroom and walked over to his desk, picking up his hat and putting it on.

"Okay, let's go," Shuichi said.

With that, Shuichi and I headed over to the dining hall together. Once we arrived, we noticed the others were already there. But...what were they talking about?

"Writing...?" Keebo asked.

"Yeah!" Gonta confirmed. "Like someone try to hide writing in grass! Weird, right?"

"Hmmmm..." Angie mused. "Atua says it's just graffiti." She let out a joyful laugh. "Now we don't gotta worry about it anymore!"

"Atua?" Himiko repeated. "That's even more suspicious..."

"Oh?" Angie asked. "Are you saying Atua is suspicious? How sad."

"That's none of your business," Himiko said.

That was when Kaito noticed Shuichi and me. "About time you two lovebirds showed up!" he said.

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat. "Good morning..." he muttered.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. "Sorry we're late. Shuichi overslept and I wanted to walk over here with him."

"Just don't be late anymore," Kaito said. "We already decided we're eating breakfast together."

"...You decided that on your own," Maki pointed out.

"Yes, yes," Kirumi said. "I prepared breakfast for everyone."

"Really?" I asked. "You did?"

"Indeed," Kirumi answered. "It was no trouble at all. I have prepared an Italian omelet, buttermilk pancakes, smoked salmon galette... And for those who prefer Japanese cuisine, I have prepared rice balls and miso soup."

Kokichi went all starry-eyed at the sight of those meals. "Kirumi, be my mom!" he insisted.

"Gonta want you to be his mom, too!" Gonta added.

Keebo was surprised after hearing that. "...What are you two even saying?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" Tenko cheered as Himiko sat down to eat. "I'll show you guys something really neat! Look, look! When Himiko eats, she makes the cutest face!" She started gushing. "Awww! She's like a small animal!"

"Stop it..." Himiko said. "You're making it hard for me to eat."

With that aside, we all sat down to help ourselves to Kirumi's meals. It took a while for me to decide what my breakfast for the day should be, but I ultimately decided to have some pancakes. When I sat down to eat, I noticed Shuichi immediately sitting next to me. He chose a rice ball and a bowl of miso soup for breakfast. As we ate, I noticed how he was acting this morning. It looked like he became comfortable with my presence.

But as I ate my pancakes, I noticed Shuichi looking at me. I looked over at him to see what he wanted, but when I did, he averted his gaze and... Did he just say something?

"Gonta not mean to flatter, but...all this food so yummy!" Gonta suddenly exclaimed.

Kiyo nodded in agreement. "It's so delicious, it makes me want to cut off my tongue."

Tenko let out a satisfied sound. "The rice balls aren't just ordinary ol' rice balls, either!" she commented. "The outside is packed tightly so it won't fall apart, but the inside is nice and soft! And cuz the rice wasn't crushed, you can taste every sweet, sticky grain, even when it's cold!"

"By not crushing the rice, air is able to flow between each individual grain," Kirumi explained. "The triangle shape itself is less important than maintaining a loose grip as you form the shape. You will find it much easier if you imagine yourself gripping it with your entire body."

Himiko let out a sad sound. "I can't make rice balls," she complained. "I can't even tell the difference between rice and termites."

"How have you survived this long?" I asked.

Keebo simply stared at his plate of food. "What's wrong, Kee-boy?" Kokichi asked. "You're not eating-" He stopped himself. "Oh, yeah! I totally forgot you can't eat! Y'know, cuz you're a robot!"

Keebo didn't respond. "Hey now, don't look so down," Kokichi encouraged. "I'll bring you a broken TV later."

"I don't want that," Keebo said. "I'm not a waste receptacle."

Angie noticed their conversation and she joyfully laughed. "Keebo and Kokichi seem to be getting along swimmingly," she remarked.

I had to agree with Angie. Despite what happened to Rantaro and Tsumugi yesterday, we were all getting along. I figured that it was so we could have some time to relax before anything else happens-

"It's all forced..."

That sudden remark surprised me. "...Shuichi?"

"It's all forced..." Shuichi repeated, averting his gaze. "Everyone's forcing themselves... That's why..." I noticed his hand started trembling. "This kind of forced normalcy is just making us remember what happened..."

Kaito must have noticed Shuichi's heartbroken state because he walked over to us. "What's the matter, Shuichi?" he asked. "If you're not gonna eat this, I'll just help myself!"

Shuichi panicked a bit upon realizing Kaito was there. "Ah, sorry," he said, tugging down on the brim of his hat. Then he noticed Kaito reaching for his rice ball. "Hey, I was gonna eat that!" He swatted Kaito's hand away and started shoveling his food into his mouth. Did he...look scared?

"Oh, right..." Kaito said, noticing Shuichi's scared expression as well. "I was gonna tell you... I-I'm sorry about yesterday... Y'know, for...slugging you like that."

"Huh?" Shuichi asked as he peeked up from underneath his hat. "Ah, that... It's okay."

"By the way, that thing Gonta talked about earlier..." Ryoma recalled. "Are we going to go check it out?"

Miu scoffed. "Quit fussin' over some lousy graffiti and worry about your shitty future instead!" she insisted.

Wait, graffiti? That was what everyone was talking about when I showed up with Shuichi. "What graffiti?" I asked.

"Oh, Gonta find it this morning," Gonta explained. "On concrete, hidden in grass... Words 'horse a' written there."

That intrigued me. "What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Well...its meaning is entirely shrouded in mystery," Kiyo noted.

"Well, how about it, Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "Let's hear the Ultimate Detective's opinion."

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered. He froze up. "Ah... I...don't know?" he admitted. "I don't know."

"Gonta, I'm surprised you were able to find that graffiti hidden in the grass," Angie noted. "Did you channel the divine, too?"

"Oh... That cuz of tiny bugs," Gonta explained.

"Bugs...?" Kirumi questioned. "I thought vermin were nowhere to be seen in this academy."

"Yeah, Gonta think that before, but..." Gonta said. "When out walking in courtyard, Gonta think he see tiny bug. But...bug so tiny, even Gonta no could see it. And Gonta have 20/0.625 eyesight. So maybe Gonta just made mistake. But Gonta think... No, maybe Gonta just see things..."

Tenko groaned in frustration. "Just make up your mind already, you degenerate!" she shouted.

"So, you found that message while you were out chasing some bug?" Kokichi asked. He started grinning. "Wooow, Gonta! You did it! I knew I could rely on you since the moment we met!"

"What?" Gonta asked. "Really?"

"...Yep!" Kokichi answered. "So you should work for me!"

"Okay!" Gonta agreed.

That seemed a little too suspicious. "You're going to agree to it just like that?" I asked.

"Be careful, Gonta," Kaito warned. "That guy's a real liar."

"What?" Gonta asked, alarmed. "Really?"

Kokichi laughed. "No way," he said.

"Good," Gonta said. "Then Gonta have no reason to worry."

"So you'll believe anyone?" I worriedly asked.

Kokichi laughed again. "Gonta, you're so gullible," he said. "Y'know, if you keep being this gullible... **You'll be killed before you know it. Understand?"**

Was it my imagination, or did Kokichi sound creepier than usual? Regardless, his choice of wording made Shuichi flinch.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Keebo asked. "Is there a problem with Kokichi's advice?"

"Oh, Kokichi..." Gonta said. "You know should say thing like that, even as joke."

"Hm?" Kokichi questioned. "Say what, 'kill'? Has the K-word been banned?" He suddenly looked sad. "S-Sorry...I didn't know." He smiled again. "But that's not very reasonable, is it? Not when the killing game is still happening."

"H-How can you be so insensitive...?" Tenko asked. "Especially after what happened yesterday! This is why I hate degenerate males! They're about as considerate as amoebas!"

"...It's that kinda talk that lets Monokuma play you all like fiddles," Kokichi muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, did your sensitive ears pick up on that?" Kokichi asked. "Don't mind me—I was just talking to myself."

Suddenly, without warning, Monokuma showed up. "Helloooo!" he exclaimed. "Looks like you guys are having a good time. Let me join in."

"Yeah!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "They're having a jolly good time hanging up on me!"

"Isn't that your fault?" Maki asked.

That caught Monokuma's attention. "Ganging up?" he asked. He growled. "No bullying! Bullying is not cool! Bullying is the worst! Personally, I think bullying is cuz of lousy parenting. It's all the parents' fault! They should do a better job raising their kids!"

(Wait, why did Kokichi look hurt all of a sudden?)

"Why are you even here?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah...I figured I'd give you guys a prize for surviving the class trial," Monokuma explained.

"A prize?" I asked.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

With that, the five Monokubs appeared. "Yeah, a reward," Monotaro confirmed.

"Yep, we brought it," Monophanie cheerfully agreed. "So I'll just give it to you."

Monodam looked at us. "YOU-ALL...GET-ALONG," he stated.

"Oh yes," Monophanie agreed. "You do."

"...Anyway, we're gonna hand out the rewards youse all have been waitin' for," Monosuke said. He and the other Kubs presented four objects. "Listen up! Cuz we got these here fabulous, nonsensical prizes for youse! A dragon gem, an ocarina, an ancient passport, and a hexagonal crank from some zombie game! These prizes all come in a bundle!"

"Wow!" Monotaro remarked. "What a bunch of random junk! Bravo, bravo!"

"Yayyyyy!" Monophanie cheered. "I-I don't get why these are prizes, but aren't they lovely anyway?!"

"Yeah, these prizes are totally rockin!" Monokid agreed.

Kaito was baffled. "What's all this crap?" he asked. "What are we supposed to do with this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Monokuma admitted. "Maybe there's a way to use them without knowing what they're for? Who cares? Just put your best foot forward. It's easier to move forward than backward."

"How nice," Gonta remarked.

"Anyway, that's the situation so just do your best however you please!" Monokuma concluded.

As Monokuma disappeared, Monodam looked towards his brothers and sister. "LET'S-GO," he said.

"So long, bear-well!"

Once the Monokubs disappeared, we tried to figure out what the items could be. "So...what should we do with this junk?" Maki asked.

"Maybe we need to use them on those mysterious objects we found all over the campus," I suggested.

"And what'll happen when we do?" Ryoma asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"Well, we'll know once we try," Kokichi encouraged. "I'll take the junk, then."

"No, let's leave this to Shuichi," Kaito decided.

Shuichi looked up. "What?" he asked. "Me?"

"You're the Ultimate Detective, yeah?" Kaito asked. "You should be good at weirdo puzzles like this. So I'm gonna leave it to you!"

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat. "Okay...I'll try," he said. But he clearly felt uncomfortable about being put in the spotlight, so I had to speak up.

"Now hold on a minute!" I exclaimed.

"Kaede?" Kaito asked.

I proceeded to tell everyone about what happened after the trial yesterday, especially why he wears a hat and when he ended up crying after I brought him over to my research lab. When I was done, it was clear that the others were surprised.

"Wait, that's why you wear that stupid thing?" Miu asked. "You just have a hard time with eye contact?" She smirked. "Guess you really don't have skeevy eyes like I originally thought." That caused Shuichi to glare at her.

"What, so you think you can figure out the items?" Kaito asked.

"Of course," I answered. I held up the dragon gem. "Wasn't there a dragon statue in one of the hallways?"

"There was," Shuichi confirmed.

"Then it's settled," I decided. "I'll figure out where these items go."

"Maaan..." Kokichi complained. "Whatevs, I guess that's fine."

* * *

And so, we all split up to try to figure out which object goes where. But when I arrived at the second floor, I crossed paths with Ryoma, who actually wanted to speak to me. "I noticed Shuichi seems to feel comfortable around you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Usually he's always walking around staring at his feet," Ryoma explained. "Even when he has to look up, he uses his hat to block out what he doesn't want to see... But when he sees you, he raises his head more often."

"Yeah, I noticed," I remarked.

"This world can be too big and bright for eyes that have spent too long staring down," Ryoma continued. "So keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't let his eyes deceive him..."

I smiled. "You're right," I said. "Thanks."

Eventually I was able to figure out which item went where. I used the ancient passport on a wall to reveal Himiko's research lab, Shuichi was able to find Kirumi's research lab using the dragon gem (but why he wanted to stay there for a while confused me), Keebo and Tenko discovered a pool after I played the ocarina near a stone statue, and I used the hexagonal crank to uncover a casino and....some kind of love suite? I even learned where Gonta's and Ryoma's research labs are during the search. There was also an issue with Maki not wanting anyone to look inside her research lab, so that was kind of suspicious.

As I explored the casino, I crossed paths with Angie. "I didn't know you were here!" she said. "I've been lookin' for you everywhere!"

I noticed Angie was holding some kind of flashlight. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in a large chest near Gonta's lab," Angie explained. "And after a bit of tinkering, I finally figured it out. It seems like Atua wants us to gather in the gym for an explanation. You don't have time to relax now. Bye-onara!"

I wasn't sure what that was about, but regardless, I ended up heading over to the gym. By the time I arrived, everyone had already showed up. What was Angie going to explain about anyway?

"Everyone!" Angie called out. "Gather 'round! We all here? Good! Then let's bow our heads and pray to Atua."

Miu let out a frustrated groan. "You're a real pain in the ass, ya know that?!" she asked. "Just tell us what you ****in' want!"

"Alrighty then, check this out," Angie said. She showed everyone the flashlight.

"That is a peculiar-looking flashlight..." Keebo remarked. "So, what of it?"

"Umm, I dunno what it is either," Angie admitted. "I inspected it pretty good..." She laughed. "But in the end I couldn't figure it out."

"You couldn't?" I asked.

"So I asked someone for help," Angie continued.

I immediately knew who she was talking about. "You asked-"

As if on cue, Monokuma showed up. "If somethin' has you worried, just let Monokuma take care of it!" he announced. "If you don't know some things, I'll tell you. If you need help, I'll help you. If you don't like something, I'll fix it."

"Tell us, Monokuma," Angie said, holding up the flashlight. "What is this flashlight?"

"Why, that's a Flashback Light," Monokuma casually answered.

"A...flashback light?" Kiyo repeated.

"Flashback?" Angie asked. "Light?"

"That flashlight doesn't shed light on darkness, it sheds light on your lost memories," Monokuma explained.

"Lost memories...?" Ryoma repeated.

"You guys seemed concerned that you couldn't remember how you came to this school..." Monokuma recalled. "But if you use that Flashback Light, you can remember everything!"

"What...?" Shuichi asked. "With this light?"

"So it's your fault we don't remember when we were kidnapped, huh?" Kaito angrily asked.

"What did you do to us, and how did you steal away our memories?" Kirumi asked.

"Hmm, maybe if you use the Flashback Light, you'll be able to remember that, too," Monokuma mused.

"...I don't believe it," Maki denied. "No way this flashlight will recover our memories."

"I bet there were a lot of naysayers and skeptics when the telephone was invented, too," Monokuma said. "For your information, the Flashback Light can treat various symptoms of memory loss. The light it emits stimulates the basal ganglia and hippocampus. Not just that, but physical-" He stopped himself. "Phew, I didn't realize how boring it would be to explain. Basically, it works like that..."

As sudden as he arrived, Monokuma had disappeared, leaving us all confused. "Hey! Don't give up on explaining after a single sentence!" Kaito exclaimed.

"So...what should we do?" Keebo asked.

"What should we do...?" Tenko repeated. "You mean, should we or should we not use the flashlight? No way! I refuse! It reeks of fishiness!"

"Yeah," Gonta agreed. "Gonta no can believe flashlight can bring back memory."

"Well, why not ask someone who knows machines?" Ryoma suggested. "We've got the Ultimate Inventor right here."

"You're all a bunch of ultimate dumbasses!" Miu said. "No ****in' way that thing can treat amnesia!" She thought about it for a second. "Then again...these aren't exactly normal circumstances..."

"So in such an uncanny environment as this, common sense has no place," Kiyo noted.

"I...don't think we should do it..." Kokichi said. "I'm scared it might cause some weird side effects..."

Himiko let out an unsure sound. "I'm worried how it will affect my magic."

"...Has everyone spoken?" Kirumi asked. "If we're in accord, I will consent as well. What about you, Kaede? You and Shuichi have not said anything yet."

"What?" Shuichi asked. "Ah, I-"

"You know what, let's use it," I decided.

"Why?" Shuichi asked. "Everyone's saying how dangerous it sounds..."

"I understand why," I said. "We're all in a weird situation. But we can't win by running away all the time!"

"...What?" Shuichi muttered, peeking up at me.

"If we can't face this danger, there's no way we'll be able to defeat Monokuma," I encouraged.

"She's right," Kaito agreed. "If you wanna win, you gotta make a stand somewhere or you'll never move forward. If we run away, our kids will grow up to be the kinda people who run away from things like this!

"...Huh?" Maki asked. "What are you talking about?"

"If you still wanna run away, then go ahead," Kaito said. "I won't stop you or blame you."

"Okaaay, fine," Kokichi said with a cheeky grin. "Then, let's go-" He stopped himself. "...Huh? What's wrong, everyone? Aren't we going?"

"I'm...staying," Tenko decided. "After hearing Kaede's encouragement, running away would just frustrate me!"

"Gonta also stay..." Gonta agreed. "Is what true gentleman would prolly do."

"I also agree with Kaede," Keebo added. "Our defeat is 100% assured unless we stand up to this. That's...how I feel, deep inside. Just a whisper-"

"You hear it in your ghost?" Kokichi teased. "I'm pretty sure robots don't have ghosts, though."

"...Leave me alone," Keebo insisted.

"I shall stay as well," Kiyo said. "I suspect I will be able to observe something most interesting..."

"If anything happens to me, y'all better beg my fans, the world, and humanity for forgiveness!" Miu said.

"So what are you gonna do, Shuichi?" Kaito asked.

"I-I..." Shuichi stammered. Then he glanced over in my direction. "I'll stay behind too." Wait, why did his face turn red?

"Alright!" Kaito cheered.

"I'll stay, too!" Kokichi excitedly said. "So what if it might cause some weird side effects? That's no big deal!"

"It seems everyone agrees with Kaede," Kirumi noted. "Very well, I shall follow suit.

Ryoma scoffed. " _Now_ it's decided," he said, getting impatient. "Hurry up and do it."

"Then I'm gonna turn it on!" Angie cheerfully announced. "Ca-lick!"

But as soon as Angie flicked on the light...

My mind was in utter shock. Those images... It all felt so real... I...remembered what happened.

I was running away. I had been running away this entire time...from the Ultimate Hunt. Those of us with Ultimate talents were hunted down. I wasn't safe anywhere. Eventually I had no place else to run. I was cornered, so to escape from the Ultimate Hunt, I threw away my Ultimate talent to live as a normal high school student. By erasing my talent and memories of being the Ultimate Pianist, I didn't have any reason to be hunted. If I didn't do what I did, I would have been captured and subjected to a fate worse than death.

So I chose to gamble on new technology that was developed in a particular facility. It was technology that could put your memories to sleep by controlling your brain waves. I used it to hibernate all of my piano-related memories.

"Yes, I remember everything now!" I cried out. "In order to escape the Ultimate Hunt, I erased my own memory-"

"W-Wait!" Kaito interrupted. "Did you say 'Ultimate Hunt'?!"

"You guys, too?!" Miu asked. "So it wasn't just me getting chased down in this Ultimate Hunt..."

"Yes, you were not the only one," Kirumi confirmed. "I...no, we...were being chased as well."

We looked around one another, each of us with the same shocked expression. What Kirumi said was true... We were all the same. We were all running from the Ultimate Hunt.

"All of us here were being chased by the Ultimate Hunt..." Ryoma said. "What on Earth does that mean?"

"Oh, wait..." Tenko said. "Can someone tell me what that is? I...can't seem to remember. What is the Ultimate Hunt?"

"Geez, how could you forget something so important?" Kaito asked. "Alright guys, the Ultimate Hunt is..." But he didn't say a word. "Huh? What was it? Why can't I remember?"

"I can't either..." Shuichi confessed, glancing at his feet.

I felt the same way. I couldn't remember any important details about the Ultimate Hunt.

"It's no use, I can't remember either," Keebo said, voicing concern. "I can only remember being chased... I can't remember anything else at all."

"Same goes for me," I agreed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember-"

"I...don't want to live..." Shuichi muttered. "I want to die with everyone else..."

"Shuichi?" I asked.

Shuichi let out a surprised yelp. "What's...was that?" he asked, almost as if he snapped out of a trance.

"Ugh, this feels gross," Miu complained, referring to her lack of memories. "Like a shit that won't fully squeeze out."

"Even if we can't remember, we should still be able to figure something out..." Ryoma said.

"...Hm?" Gonta asked. "What you mean?"

"If we were all running from the Ultimate Hunt, then why are we imprisoned here?" Ryoma asked.

"Huh?" Himiko asked. "Why?"

"Could the reason be that...we were caught by the Ultimate Hunt?" Ryoma guessed.

"You mean, we tried to escape by erasing our memories, but they found us anyway..." Keebo interpreted. "And subsequently, we were captured as part of this Ultimate Hunt?"

"Then this killing game is..." Kaito started to say.

"Yeah..." Ryoma confirmed. "It might be the work of the Ultimate Hunt."

"If that is so...then I am all the more concerned about this Ultimate Hunt," Kiyo noted.

"But, but how disappointing!" Angie said. "No one can remember anything!" She joyfully laughed. "What a disappointing disappointment!"

Suddenly, a memory triggered in my mind. "What about Rantaro?" I asked. "He asked us if we knew about the Ultimate Hunt."

"Then it seems losing him made a far bigger impact than we expected," Kirumi noted.

Kokichi looked interested. "Our mind-mannered mystery man said that, huh...?" he asked.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "He asked me if that phrase rang any bells."

"But then...why did only Rantaro remember the Ultimate Hunt?" Shuichi asked.

"There is no point discussing that now," Kiyo insisted. "After all, he is already dead."

"Then how do you explain that video I found on his Monopad?" I asked, referring to the video I found of what appeared to be a past recording of himself. "He called himself the Ultimate Survivor, but for what killing game?"

"Then if you truly wish to hear his words, I could perform a seance for you," Kiyo offered.

"S-Stop it!" Kaito snapped. "Don't bring up weird stuff like that!"

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared again. "Yep, death can be real heartless," he said.

"Says the root of all evil..." Himiko muttered.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Looks like you guys safely got your memory back."

"What the hell's goin' on, you stupid-ass bear?!" Miu snapped. "This Ultimate Hunt makes no goddamn sense!"

"Looks like your sealed memories are more stubborn than I thought..." Monokuma noted. "Just one use of the Flashback Light wasn't enough to restore all your memories..."

"You're such a terrible liar," Kokichi said. "You totally did that on purpose."

"What connection do you have with the Ultimate Hunt?" Maki asked.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed again. "I can't reveal that. Regardless of my true identity, my goal is crystal clear. And that is, to make you guys participate in the killing game! That is my only desire!" Then just like before, he disappeared without warning.

"Wh-What?!" Tenko stammered. "Killing game?! I will never do that ever again!"

"Then we'll just have to work together," I said, accepting my role as group leader. "If we cooperate, we'll make it out of here alive."

"You are right, Kaede," Keebo agreed. "Cooperating with each other is the most logical course of action-"

Kokichi interrupted Keebo with a loud snore. "I'm snooooring!" he exclaimed.

"...Why are you sleeping?!" Keebo asked.

"Whoa!" Kokichi yelped. "Huh, what?!"

Kaito scoffed. "Quit acting so immature!"

"Hm?" Kokichi mused. "I'm a teenager...so duh, I'm immature. Aren't you guys forgetting to act your age?"

"But I don't have a biological age..." Keebo said.

"Don't worry about it, Keebo!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "I'm just talking to the humans right now!" But that made Keebo look hurt. "What were we talking about again? Something about working together to escape, right?"

"So you _were_ listening, you horrible degenerate," Tenko said.

"We don't have to work together, though," Kokichi argued. "Let's just ask how we can get out."

"If we ask Monokuma, he'll say the only way to win is the killing game," Maki pointed out.

"Oh, we're not gonna ask Monokuma," Kokichi clarified. "We're gonna ask the mastermind among us."

"...What?" Shuichi asked.

"A-Are you already goin' senile?!" Miu asked. "I thought we agreed that there is no mastermind?"

"Hm, oh yeah," Kokichi noted. "We did, didn't we? If we tried to sniff out a mastermind again, we'd just repeat what happened with Tsumugi."

"You'd better quit messing around!" Kaito shouted.

"Hey?" Kokichi asked. "You think I'm messing around right now? Aw man, you really don't get it. I'm trying to get this through to everyone... If you keep saying all this uplifting stuff about working together and cooperating...then you can expect to receive some painful retaliation. Get it?"

"What are you suggesting, Kokichi?" I asked.

Kaito raised a clenched fist. "That's enough!" he shouted. "I'm gonna slug him!"

Kokichi panicked. "He's gonna punch me!" he exclaimed. "I gotta make a break for it!" Then he dashed as fast as he could out of the room.

"Geez...what a strange guy," Ryoma said. "He just provokes people and never says anything from the heart. He's always messing around and making fun of those around him."

Tenko scoffed. "How can he say such insensitive things when we're trying so hard to survive!"

"It's like he doesn't even want to survive," Ryoma noted. "Though, I guess I'm no different. I don't plan to survive till the end." And just like Kokichi, he also left the room.

"You not plan to survive?" Gonta asked. "What that mean?"

"He has mentioned that before..." Kirumi recalled. "That he has no reason to live."

"He doesn't have a reason to live?" Himiko asked.

"But the Ultimate Tennis Pro shouldn't be saying such cowardly stuff..." Kaito said.

"Perhaps we should relax over a meal?" Kirumi suggested. "Everyone, could you please tell me your favorite foods and beverages?"

"Huh?!" Tenko asked. "You're going to whip something up?! Kirumi, are you, like, the perfect mom?!" 


	3. A Day of Relaxation and Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone shaken about the Ultimate Hunt, Kaede ends up hanging out with Tenko during her free time in a very special way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I start to deviate from the original game, since Tenko would clearly be much nicer to Kaede.

Back at the dining hall, we enjoyed the meal Kirumi prepared for us. It was surprisingly refreshing for us. After the reveal regarding the Ultimate Hunt, this is exactly what we needed.

But while we ate, I noticed Tenko looked a bit bothered. Curious, I walked over to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about the pool..." Tenko explained. She let out a sigh. "I wish I could swim... Especially when the pool of my dreams is right in front of me!"

"Who says you have to swim to enjoy the pool?" I suggested.

"Huuuh?" Tenko asked.

"If you want, we can relax by the pool together," I explained with a smile. "We could even pretend we're celebrities!"

Tenko was thrilled to here that. "That's a great idea!" she gushed.

"I'll even get a parasol so we can relax in the shade," I added. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It sure does," Tenko agreed. "Then it's settled. We'll head over to the pool after this meal."

* * *

After we enjoyed our meal, I ended up parting ways with Shuichi. He mentioned how he found some unusual medals in the MonoMono Machine. He spoke to Miu about them and she suggested that they might be back items in casinos, special items that can be traded in to play a sponsored back game for bonus rewards. Because of that, the two agreed to meet up at the casino. I guess I really do have a positive influence on him if he's more willing to interact with other people.

After finding a parasol outside the gym, I headed over to the pool, where Kirumi was setting things up. "There you are, Kaede," she said. "Did you bring the parasol?"

"Yeah, I did," I answered, giving the parasol to Kirumi. "But how did you know about that?"

"Tenko informed me of her desire to feel like a celebrity at the pool," Kirumi clarified. "So I made some preparations." She gestured to the beach chair and table that was already set up. "I have also placed tropical beverages and fruit in the refrigerator. If you start to feel cold, I have prepared warm meals which I can reheat over the stove. On the poolside, I have prepared oil massages. In the changing room, I have prepared a variety of swimsuits to choose from... Once the parasol is set, everything will be complete. For now, I would suggest changing into a swimsuit. I have even took the liberties of selecting the perfect one for you."

"Thanks, Kirumi," I happily said.

I set foot into the changing room to get ready for when Tenko arrives. Sure enough, there was a white one-piece swimsuit with a pink diagonal stripe hanging up. By the time I left the changing room in the swimsuit, Tenko arrived...with Himiko, Angie, and Keebo?

"Kirumi!" Tenko gushed. "Thank you so much for preparing everything!"

Himiko smiled in agreement. "Thanks for doing everything."

"Thank you, Kirumi," Angie agreed.

"I am grateful for your care, Kirumi," Keebo stated.

"This is more people than I had been told," Kirumi noted.

"I'm sorry..." Tenko apologized. "I just wanted Himiko to feel like a celebrity, too!"

"Can I join?" Angie asked. "Atua says he wants to feel like a celebrity too!"

"If Atua wants to be a celebrity, then we might as well invite him too," Himiko said.

"S-Sure..." Tenko said. "If that's what you want, Himiko." But her expression felt like she thought otherwise...

"Then I shall begin preparing for everyone else," Kirumi said. "Including you, Kaede."

Tenko finally noticed what I was wearing. "Wow Kaede, you look amazing!" she gushed, referring to my swimsuit.

"Thanks," I happily replied. "Kirumi picked it out for me. There's even enough in the changing room for everyone."

"By the way, Keebo..." Kirumi said. "In your case, would you prefer oil over tropical juice?"

"...That won't be necessary," Keebo replied. "The offer alone is more than enough."

"Keebo, Tenko requested I help her feel like a celebrity," Kirumi insisted. "And she has included you as one of her guests... I will do my utmost to fulfill her request, for that is how a maid must conduct herself. So please tell me what food or beverages I can prepare so you feel like a celebrity."

"Um...I do not require food," Keebo insisted. "And I would not be able to taste it in the first place." (Does that explain why he didn't eat breakfast this morning?)

"Let's go change into our swimsuits," Tenko told Angie and Himiko. "I bet they're just as awesome as Kaede's!"

Sometime later, Tenko and Himiko changed into swimsuits while Angie took off her smock. With everyone properly dressed, we were ready to relax by the pool, the four of us sitting on beach chairs.

"Miss Tenko, how is the oil massage?" Kirumi asked.

Tenko replied with a comfortable sigh. "My whole body feels like it's melting away..."

"Kirumi!" Angie joyfully called out, holding out a glass of blue raspberry punch. "More tropical punch please!"

"Understood," Kirumi replied. "I will also provide a fruit platter."

Tenko sighed again. "I'm so happy, Kirumi!" Tenko gushed. "You're making me feel like a pampered celebrity! My life-long dream has finally come true! Thank you so much! And thank you, Kaede, for the suggestion!"

"No problem," I replied, sipping on strawberry punch.

"There is no need to thank me," Kirumi told Tenko. "Your happiness is the reason I serve."

Keebo looked at the parasol. "Out of curiosity, do you really need that parasol even though we're indoors?" he asked.

"It's for the environment," I explained.

"Yeah," Tenko agreed. "If you wanna feel like a celebrity, you absolutely need a parasol!"

For a while, things were pretty comfortable. We ended up talking about various things, like my piano recitals and Himiko's pet tiger cub. Angie even mentioned what it was like for her growing up in Polynesia. Overall, things were finally calming down-

"By the way, Shuichi stopped by my research lab earlier today," Kirumi said without warning.

Tenko let out a frustrated sound. "Why are you bringing up that degenerate male?" she asked.

"He is actually far more polite," Kirumi explained. "His personality is rather reserved and he is a very good listener."

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"When I mentioned the Victorian decorations in my research lab, he brought up Jack the Ripper," Kirumi answered. "We ended up talking about the Victorian era among other topics and I even offered some tea to him." She smiled softly. "Of course, his demeanor changed when I talked about you, Kaede."

"Me?" I asked.

"Merely mentioning your name caused him to become more talkative," Kirumi continued. "You have clearly made a positive impact on him."

"Almost like a crush?" Angie teased.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Ryoma said the same thing," I recalled. "I don't think it's a crush."

"I beg to differ," Kirumi said. "Those who have long curtains have something beautiful to hide."

Wait, curtains? Why would she mention that? I asked her about it, but she let out a polite laugh.

At that moment, I felt something weird inside me. Could it be... No, I'm not jealous. Shuichi is just branching out and socializing with everyone else, like when he agreed to meet up with Miu at the casino. Besides, Kirumi said mentioning me made him chattier than usual. So I shrugged off my earlier concerns as Tenko started talking about her Neo-Aikido training exercises.

* * *

We ended up staying by the poolside relaxing for the whole day. When it was closer to 10pm, we changed back to our uniforms and left the pool to go our separate ways. As I made my way back to my room, I crossed paths with Shuichi, who seemed oddly content. Why does he have that big smile on his face? Curious, I walked over to him.

"Hi Shuichi," I cheerfully said.

"Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how your day went," I answered. "Did you have fun with Miu at the casino?"

"I did," Shuichi explained. "Kaito, Ryoma, Kiyo, and Kokichi joined in with us. We played games, enjoyed a delicious meal, and even watched a magic show/comedy skit performed by the Monokubs." He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and I won something for you."

"You didn't have to," I said.

"But I wanted to," Shuichi insisted. "After you gave me that plush whale a few days ago, I felt it was right to return the favor." He took an object out of his jacket pocket and presented it to me.

I let out a small gasp. Shuichi was holding a small ring with a heart-shaped pink sapphire in the center. "It was a special prize I won from a sponsored back game," he explained, carefully taking my hand and putting the ring on my finger. "I...thought you might like it."

I felt my face warm up from the slight contact. I recognized this feeling inside me. It was the same flustered feeling I got when Rantaro painted my nails. But why was I feeling that way with Shuichi? Could I...?

"Thanks," I said, accepting the new gift. I shouldn't worry about this for now. Shuichi's my friend. I don't want to rush into things just yet. After all, I made a promise to take things at his own pace.

"How was your day with Tenko?" Shuichi asked.

"Very relaxing," I replied. "Keebo, Angie, and Himiko joined in on the fun. Even Kirumi was there to help provide the celebrity-like atmosphere, but she seemed a bit strange."

"Strange?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm not sure why," I admitted. "She even told me that people with long curtains can hide something beautiful."

"That's exactly what she told me when I visited her research lab after breakfast," Shuichi admitted.

"When did she say that?" I asked.

"When I..." Shuichi started to say. But then he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "...It's not important."

That got me feeling a bit suspicious. Why did Shuichi suddenly started acting shy? But before I could say anything, the evening announcements interrupted us.

"OFFICIAL-ANNOUNCEMENT-FROM-THE-ULTIMATE-ACADEMY...IT-IS-NOW-10PM," Monodam announced.

"So y'all better be in your beds, bitches!" Monokid added.

"Bedtime, ursine!"

"I guess we shouldn't get the Kubs impatient," I said.

"Yeah..." Shuichi agreed. "Good night." Then he headed back to his room without another word-

Wait, what was with that key he was holding?

* * *

When I got back to my room, I was still thinking about Shuichi. He was different than the other guys here. Shy, reserved, gentle... Would faithful also be a good word to describe him? I guess so since he sees cheating as dishonest. In all honesty, all of those best features perfectly describe him. He's not as degenerate as Tenko thinks. In fact, he's more of a sweetheart.

Sweetheart...

I like the sound of that.

As I got ready for bed, I wished Monokuma provided sleepwear instead of multiple copies of our uniforms. Having to sleep in my uniform was a bit uncomfortable, but I had to get used to it. Maybe Kirumi has already planned to make some sleepwear for all of us. She's been doing all these favors for us like making breakfast, so I wouldn't be surprised if she would also make new outfits.

But for tonight, all I could do was take off my shoes before I went to bed in my uniform. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, my thoughts clouding my mind as I drifted off to sleep-

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

I suddenly woke up to the morning announcements. Wait a minute... How could it be 8am already? I don't even remember having any dreams. That felt weird...

"We dropped off some presents in your rooms," I heard Monosuke say.

"Cower in fear!" Monokid shouted. "Cuz hell starts here!"

"So long, bear-well!"

It didn't take long for me to discover the present Monosuke was talking about. Sitting on the table in my room was a colorful Monopad. I picked it up. Kubs Pad? What kind of Monopad is this?

Suddenly, a video started playing. Wait... Gonta? Why does this video have Gonta's name on it? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Monokuma's voice in the video.

"Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Etymologist, grew up in a rich and refined family. But when he was a young child, he got lost in the woods. Fortunately, a group of dinosaur people called Reptites found him and took him in as if he were their own child. Despite returning to his human family ten years later, Gonta still loves his Reptite family just as much. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, an unfortunate event would soon occur. What event, you ask? It's a secret! Find out for yourself. Puhuhuhuhuhu..."

This didn't feel right. Why was I given a video that showed Gonta's backstory? Was this part of Monokuma's new motive? If it was, wouldn't it have made sense for me to get my own video?

Something didn't feel right, and I bet I wasn't the only one to get a video mix-up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Kaede have no memories of her dream? Let's just say it has to do with that key Shuichi was holding...


	4. Motive Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new motive revealed, the Ultimates find themselves in a rather tight pickle.

Without wasting any time, I left my room to find Gonta. But unfortunately, he didn't respond when I rang the doorbell on his room. He must have already gone to the dining room. I was about to head over there when I nearly bumped into Shuichi, startling him.

"Shuichi?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to find Kaito," Shuichi answered. He held up a Kubs Pad. "I found this odd-looking Monopad in my room after using the shower. When I turned it on, it played a video about Kaito and his grandparents. What are you doing outside Gonta's room?"

"The same thing happened to me," I answered, holding up my Kubs Pad. "Except the one I got played a video about how Gonta was apparently raised by dinosaur people."

Shuichi started ringing the doorbell on Kaito's room a few times. "It doesn't sound like he's answering," he noted. "He must be in the dining hall."

"Which means the others are there as well," I realized. "Come on, we better meet up with everyone else."

Shuichi and I ended up running over to the dining hall out of concern. But by the time we got there, Angie, Himiko, Kirumi, and Kiyo were the only ones there.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kaito?!" Shuichi asked.

"Or Gonta?!" I added, voicing the same concern as Shuichi.

Kiyo snickered. "You two seem in a panic," he noted. "Over the Kubs Pads if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You and Shuichi aren't the only ones who each got one, Kaede," Angie explained. "We all did."

"We have all been given 'motive videos'," Kiyo clarified. "However, they have been mixed up."

"Perhaps we should discuss this once everyone is here," Kirumi pointed out.

"What do you mean, once everyone is here?" Shuichi asked.

"Kaito and Keebo went to gather everyone else so that we may discuss our plans," Kiyo said.

"Shall we wait for everyone then?" Kirumi asked. "Until then, I can provide you all with massages-"

As if on cue, the others arrived. "Thank you for waiting!" Keebo announced. "We gathered everyone else!"

"My word...and after I was about to finally experience one of Kirumi's famed massages..." Kiyo mused.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Keebo asked. "Are you also suggesting that I cannot read the air?"

"So what is it?" Maki asked. "Why did you drag us here?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Kaito asked in response. "It's about the Kubs Pads. Monokuma gave us a new motive. We can't _not_ talk about it."

"The thing that looks like another Monopad?" Maki questioned. "That was a motive?"

"Maki, haven't you watched the video on the Kubs Pad yet?!" Tenko asked.

"No," Maki answered. "I ignored it because I figured it was something stupid."

"So, what are these videos?" Kokichi asked.

"No doubt they're more motives from Monokuma, but why were they all mixed up...?" Keebo questioned.

"Y-Yeah!" Gonta questioned. "Why Gonta get Shuichi's video-"

"No!" Keebo interrupted. "Don't say it, Gonta!"

"Wait, Gonta has my video?" Shuichi noted.

"...Huh?" Gonta asked. "Gonta not supposed to say it?"

"Who ****in' cares?!" Miu asked in response. "We're gonna exchange 'em anyway, right?"

"No, we cannot exchange them," Keebo instructed.

"We can't?" I asked. "How come?"

"Kaede's right," Ryoma agreed. "They're videos of the most important people in our lives."

"And that is precisely why we cannot exchange them," Keebo clarified. "Although we do not know why our motives were mixed up... As long as we don't exchange them, we don't have to see our motives at all."

"So it's better to just ignore them..." Himiko concluded.

"Yes," Keebo affirmed. "At least, that is what I think."

"Th-That's true..." Tenko agreed. "If we ignore them, then we won't have a motive..."

"I'm against that," Ryoma bluntly stated. "If we each see our own videos, they will turn into motives. That's why I want to see mine."

"You do?" I asked.

"You were saying something like that before..." Kaito recalled. "That you don't plan on surviving. It might not matter to you whether you get killed or not, but we're different! We all want to live! Wake up already! You're like some zombie wandering around with no will to live!"

"No will to live, huh?" Ryoma repeated, glaring at Kaito. "If that's how you see me, then so be it. But I've got no plans to change my opinion. That's just not cool."

"Wh-What did you say?!" Kaito asked.

"Who cares?" Kokichi shrugged off. "Ryoma just stated his opinion." He grinned. "Actually...I feel the same way as him."

"Are you...trying to cause trouble again?" Keebo asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kokichi said. "I'm not saying we shouldn't care about killing or dying, but I think it'd be better if we didn't cooperate with each other... Actually, we _definitely_ shouldn't cooperate with each other!"

"We shouldn't cooperate?" Tenko asked. "Why not?!"

"Think back to all of Monokuma's actions so far," Kokichi recalled. "Whenever we tried to work together, Monokuma would retaliate with a plan to make us suffer." He looked over at me. "It happened when a certain piano lover wanted us to cooperate, and again with these motive videos, right?"

"That was different!" I defended. "He was going to kill all of us!"

"Which means, the more we try to cooperate, the more he'll try to make us suffer," Kokichi continued.

Those words left me with a stabbing feeling in my heart. Is Kokichi right? Would things only get worse if we work together? But isn't that what Monokuma wants? Us not working together?

"You are saying that if we do not rally together, we will not be made to suffer?" Kirumi asked Kokichi.

"That's why I had no choice but to screw with you guys," Kokichi explained. "But you ingrates didn't even notice."

Shuichi glared at Kokichi. "And you're not lying to us right now?" he questioned, voicing suspicion. The only times I saw him this angry were when Miu commented on his hat.

"...Whether I'm lying or not, what I'm saying is still true," Kokichi insisted. "Anyway, we shouldn't force ourselves to cooperate. Let's just all do our own thing. So, I agree with Ryoma's suggestion."

No, I couldn't believe Kokichi's words! Monokuma wants us to turn against each other to continue the killing game! That's why we have to work together! But then...why do I feel guilty?

"Anyway, I'm warning you all for your sake," Kokichi continued. "Let's just exchange our motive videos instead of cooperating with each other."

"...I cannot comprehend that logic," Keebo argued.

"Well, now that I've said I won't cooperate, I can't afford to be seen with you losers..." Kokichi said with a cheeky grin. "C'mon, Gonta. Let's go."

"What?" Gonta asked. "Gonta, too?!"

"We promised to think of a way to get everyone to exchange their motive videos, remember?" Kokichi insisted. He left the dining hall without another word.

"W-Wait!" Gonta called out as he followed Kokichi. "Did Gonta make promise?!"

"He should quit screwing around," Kaito said. "'Our sake'? Yeah, right. I've had it with his lies."

"So are we all done here?" Maki asked, heading for the doorway. "Then I'm leaving."

"I'm heading out too..." Ryoma said.

"Wait up, Ryoma!" Kaito called out. "Don't forget. We're all struggling to get out of here alive. So don't get in our way..."

"I've got no intention of getting in your way," Ryoma said, glaring at Kaito. "I'd never do something so uncool." Then he left the dining hall.

"I agree with Kokichi," Kiyo said. "Our cooperation is the number one factor in our suffering, is it?" He snickered. "How I wonder, will this turn out...? I will observe with great interest..." He also left the dining hall.

Miu laughed. "Well, I'm certainly not gonna hang out with a bunch of chumps like you!" she said. "Guess I'll go back, take a shit, and get some sleep. See ya!"

Himiko looked a bit sad, something Tenko noticed. "...Wait, what's wrong, Himiko?" she asked, placing her hand on the self-proclaimed mage's shoulder. "Are you hungry? Then how about we eat together?!"

"I agree," Kirumi said, looking pleased. "I have already prepared a tripe hot pot for breakfast."

"Kirumi...are you alright?" Shuichi asked. "You looked a little sad earlier."

"I am alright," Kirumi replied. "You do not have to worry about me."

"What's the matter, Himiko?" Tenko asked, her hand still on her shoulder. "You don't like  tripe hot pot?"

"I don't think that's it," Angie said. "It must be all this fighting. It's even upsetting Atua."

"Whatever!" Tenko said. "Let's just enjoy some tripe hot pot!"

As everyone who stayed behind had tripe hot pot for breakfast, we promised not to show each other the motives. But as we ate, Shuichi looked a bit upset. But why? Why was he so upset?

"Shuichi?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What can we do to work better together as a group?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

"...Is this because of what happened with Rantaro and Tsumugi?" I guessed.

Hearing those words must have triggered something, because the next thing I knew, Shuichi's saddened expression became worse. "If I screw up with trying to do something on my own, it'll be just like them all over again," he said. He tugged down on the brim of his hat, but I could still see tears. "I...I can't keep these thoughts out of my head! But I can't stand around doing nothing!"

That was when Angie suddenly stood up. "Then I would like to propose an idea," she said. "Back home, whenever someone was grieving over a dead relative or friend, everyone would have a party to celebrate the dead. We can do the same thing to honor Rantaro and Tsumugi."

"A party?" Kaito repeated. "Sounds like fun."

"It is fun," Angie said. "I'm not quite sure if I could do an exact recreation of the party's festivities, but I'm sure it will be fun regardless."

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

That voice sounded a bit off, but sure enough, it was just Monophanie. "Did you say 'party'?" she asked.

"Indeed," Angie confirmed.

"How wonderful!" Monophanie cheered. "I can even help you with the party preparations!"

"Wait, you can?" I asked.

"Of course," Monophanie insisted. "I was hoping there would be a school dance, so despite Daddy insisting there wouldn't be one, I prepared a box full of school dance decorations."

"A school dance?" Kirumi repeated. "Should we dress appropriately for such an occasion?"

"Certainly," Monophanie replied. "You are all welcomed to wear your best clothing!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Tenko interrupted. "How can we do that if all we have are multiple copies of our uniforms?!"

Tenko had a good point. Usually school dance attire consists of formal wear, but how can we do that if all we have are our uniforms?

"I could stitch together new outfits," Kirumi suggested.

You can?" I asked.

"It is no trouble at all," Kirumi insisted. "So I will see each of you so I can take your measurements."

"That...won't be necessary for me," Shuichi said. "I don't think I can go."

"What?" Kaito asked. "Don't tell me you're that much of a wallflower!"

"I'm not," Shuichi said. "I attended a few dances back in Spring Field Academy, but.." He blushed. "...all of the girls treated me like the center of attention. I couldn't enjoy any dances with every girl dragging me to the dance floor. Since then, I try to avoid school dances altogether."

"I will not make any exceptions," Kirumi insisted. "I will take everyone's measurements, including yours."

"Then it's settled," Angie said. "It will take a few days to plan things out, but I promise this will be the best party ever!"

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Kirumi started taking measurements for our new party outfits, but that was it. So with nothing else to do, I decided to relax in my research lab and maybe try out a new song.

As I tried to teach myself how to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It is only me," I heard Kirumi say.

I stopped practicing and looked up, noticing Kirumi had a tape measure and a notepad. "You're here for my measurements?" I asked.

"I am," Kirumi confirmed. "But first, I must ask you to undress so I may take the proper measurements."

"Right here?" I asked. "Wouldn't it be better to do that in your research lab?"

"It will only take a few minutes," Kirumi explained. "It is also easier to do it here so I will not waste any time."

And so, I undressed, leaving on my bra and underwear. Once I was ready, Kirumi started measuring areas of my body with her tape measure. She often stopped to write down notes on her notepad.

"So Kaede, what kind of dress do you prefer?" Kirumi asked as she measured me.

"I like anything comfortable," I answered, understanding that she wanted to know what dress she was going to make for me. "If it's too tight around my waist, it makes it hard for me to breathe."

"I see..." Kirumi said. "What about sleeves?"

"I don't like wearing long-sleeved dresses," I explained. "I wear dresses for recitals, so having something tight on my wrists is distracting."

"Very well," Kirumi said. She glanced at my hand. "What a lovely ring you have. Where did you get it?"

"Shuichi gave it to me," I answered. "He won it at the casino yesterday."

"How considerate," Kirumi said, smiling softly. She didn't say anything else for a while.

Eventually Kirumi finished taking my measurements, allowing me to put my clothes back on. "Thank you for cooperating," she said. "I will have your dress made by the time of the dance."

"No problem," I said with a smile.

"But before I could move on to my next client, I must tell you this," Kirumi said. "A field of midnight is the softest field of all."

A field of midnight? I never heard that phrase before. But before I could ask what Kirumi met, she already left.

Come to think of it, Kirumi has been acting a bit weird lately. First she mentioned long curtains hiding something beautiful, now she talks about a soft midnight field. The way she spoke sounded like metaphors. That could mean only one thing.

She must have been speaking in riddles.


	5. Party Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angie's party plans revealed, alliances are formed and character growth starts to go underway.

The whole day went by in a flash. Soon it was already 10pm. So after watching a cooking skit featuring the Monokubs, I started getting ready for bed.

It was weird that I didn't see Shuichi for most of the day. I only saw in at the dining hall this morning, but even then he was upset. If only there was some way I could help him...

Wait, that's it! There is a way! I know it's a bit unfair, but maybe...

"I know you're watching, Monokuma!" I called out. "I need to speak to you!"

However, instead of Monokuma, Monodam appeared in my room. "FATHER-IS-SLEEPING," he explained. "WHAT-WOULD-YOU-LIKE-TO-KNOW?"

"Your dad must have details about all of us," I explained. "What does he know about Shuichi?"

"B-BUT-FATHER'S-RESEARCH-IS-TOP-SECRET," Monodam said. "WHY-SHOULD-I-TELL-YOU?"

"Because if I know this information, it would help me get along with him," I answered, knowing he wants everyone to get along.

"VERY-WELL," Monodam said. A sheet of paper printed out of his mouth and he gave it to me. "SO-LONG...BEAR-WELL."

When Monodam disappeared, I read the paper. In all honesty, what I read was a bit confusing.

NAME: Shuichi Saihara  
SUBJECT NUMBER: 154  
GENDER: Male  
HAIR: Black  
EYES: Gambogeish Grey  
HEIGHT: 5'7"  
WEIGHT: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
DATE OF BIRTH: September 7  
CHEST SIZE: 80 cm (32")  
BLOOD TYPE: AB

NOTES:  
Subject 154 is unusually shy for an Ultimate Detective. He lacks optimism, strength, and charisma. Despite these missing qualities, he is a lot smarter than the other subjects. He is also a very keen observer.

Subject 154 has become rather close with Subject 130 and will only speak to her willingly. Further analysis is needed to determine if their bond is a threat.

Subject 154 has appeared to have emotionally deteriorated after the execution of Subject 52b. He may have moments of feeling depressed, as seen when Subject 00 punched him. Further observations are needed before determining any conclusions.

Subject 154 has socialized with Subject 888. The two ended up bonding over tea and talked about a variety of subjects ranging from Jack the Ripper to haircuts.*  
*Continued on Subject 888's notes.

Subject 154 went to the casino with Subject 40, Subject 00, Subject 3, Subject 1212, and Subject 010. The Monokubs are needed to keep a careful eye on them and they must report any alerts.

Subject 154 is confirmed to get easily depressed. On his worst days, he stays in his room without eating or bathing. It is possible that he frequently has suicidal thoughts when not properly motivated. Further research is needed to determine his breaking point.

MISC: Subject 154 takes romantic relationships very seriously. During free time with Subject 130, he has stated that he would never be unfaithful. He is always seen with his hat on and has refused to remove it. He gets annoyed when people incorrectly assume why he wears it.*  
*See Subject 40's notes for more details.

I was in absolute horror. Was... Was this true? Does Shuichi have suicidal thoughts? If so, I have to help him...but how?

Suddenly, a doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I put the research notes on my desk before opening the door. But there wasn't anyone there. However, someone left a letter outside my door. I picked it up and opened it.

Meet me outside tonight. -Maki

Maki? Why does she want to see me?

* * *

I headed outside to find Maki, but I couldn't see her. This felt a bit off. Maki was quiet lately and hasn't spoken to any of us. More importantly, why does she want to see me?

As I searched for Maki, I noticed something was going on at the courtyard. Not wanting to disturb whoever was there, I snuck by for a quick glance-

...

At that moment, I could have sworn my brain was fried. Kaito and Shuichi were doing push-ups in the courtyard. I was unable to hear what they were saying, but my mind was occupied with the view. They had took off their coats while Shuichi also took off his hat, so I was able to get a good look at their...nicely-shaped physiques. It was no surprised that Kaito was buff, but Shuichi...

WOW.

Shuichi had rolled up the sleeves of his buttoned-up shirt and undid the top button, exposing his forearms and collarbone. I knew he was skinny, but with those exposed areas, I could tell there was a bit of muscle on him. It started to make me wonder what he was hiding underneath-

Wait, what am I doing? I'm supposed to meet up with Maki!

I was able to sneak away without Kaito and Shuichi noticing me. Eventually I was able to find Maki outside the pool. For some reason, she was holding two staffs.

"Hey Maki," I said. "Why did you want to see me?"

"You probably haven't notice, but Kaito decided to drag Shuichi out here for nightly training," Maki explained. She tossed a staff over to me. "So I want to train with you."

"But why me?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions," Maki replied. "Hit me with everything you got."

Realizing there was no other option, I ended up doing a sparring session with Maki. We used the two staffs as weapons, but it was clear that Maki has more experience with this kind of combat. I had a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down!" I exclaimed as I dodged.

"It's unlikely that a real opponent would listen to that kind of statement," Maki said. "You need to be prepared for anything."

"What do I need to be prepared for?!" I asked.

"Whatever Monokuma does next," Maki answered. "He could use anything to keep us in line, even if that includes mind-control chips. We can't keep our guard down no matter what."

We continued sparring for a half hour. Eventually we stopped to take a break. I appreciate this, but why me? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask Tenko?

"Why me?" I repeated.

"Hmm?" Maki questioned.

"Why did you want to spar with me?" I asked.

Maki was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "...Because you seem trustworthy," she answered.

"Is this about what Kokichi said earlier?" I asked.

"I couldn't fully agree with him," Maki explained. "You have to be careful deciding which people to trust. So compared to everyone else, you seem the most trustworthy." She held out her hand. "So will you accept my trust?"

Maki had a good point. While you can't be sure if someone will betray you, sometimes finding allies is needed to survive. And with that in mind, I ended up shaking hands with Maki, deciding to trust her. And who knows? Maybe I'll get Maki to trust Shuichi as well.

* * *

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

With that, I took that as my cue to get up. By the time I got dressed, I heard the doorbell ringing countless times. Once I got over to the door, I was greeted by Shuichi, but he looked...different. I mean, he was still wearing his hat, but he seemed happier.

"Good morning," Shuichi said. "Ready to head over to the dining hall?"

"O-Of course," I answered, but I was taken back by his sudden change in mood. The notes Monodam gave me said Shuichi has suicidal thoughts, so what's going on-

My thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi unexpectedly held my hand as I left my room. "I see you're still wearing the ring I gave you," he commented.

"Why wouldn't I wear it?" I asked in response. "It's a nice ring."

That must have been the right thing to say because Shuichi smiled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. "Now let's go eat a good breakfast."

As we headed for the dining hall, we ran into Ryoma. "Oh, Kaede and Shuichi..." he noted.

"Good morning, Ryoma," I said.

"Are you headed to the dining hall?" Shuichi asked.

Ryoma scoffed. "If I went there the way I am now, I'd just ruin the mood..."

But before I could say anything, Shuichi spoke up. "Listen... I can't even begin to imagine what your life has been like... And I know this is going to sound cliche, but you shouldn't give up on life. If you keep on living..." I felt him squeezing my hand. "...I'm sure good things will happen."

"Good things, huh?" Ryoma repeated. "Good things...are when your wishes, hopes, or dreams are fulfilled, right? What does that have to do with someone like me with no wishes, hopes, or dreams?"

"But-" Shuichi started to say.

"More importantly...did something happen to you?" Ryoma interrupted.

"...Huh?" Shuichi asked.

"You haven't noticed?" Ryoma asked in response. "You look completely different from yesterday. It's like a new spark has appeared in your eyes..." He chuckled. "Your face looks more dependable."

As Ryoma walked off, Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat. But unlike the previous times he did that, he was smiling. "A new spark..." he muttered.

Was it my imagination, or was he blushing?

Regardless, Shuichi and I walked over to the dining hall hand-in-hand. There wasn't much for us to talk about, but it looked like he didn't mind. He just seemed happy with out with me. Ryoma was right. The Shuichi walking with me now was different from the Shuichi who was nearly in tears yesterday. I wonder what caused that big of a change to happen.

Soon we arrived at the dining hall, but not everyone was here, as Keebo noticed. "According to my calculations, not everyone has gathered today."

"You can see that without doing any calculations..." Shuichi pointed out.

"Geez, what's everyone else doing?" Kaito asked.

"It seems Maki has chosen to spend all her time inside her Ultimate research lab," Kirumi explained. "I am not sure what she is doing in there, but she has no intention of leaving, not even when I asked to take her measurements."

"What does the Ultimate Child Caregiver gotta do in her research lab anyway?" Miu asked.

"Maybe she's hiding a bunch of kids in there that she's secretly taking care of!" Tenko guessed.

"I don't think she's like a stray dog on the street raising puppies," I pointed out. I didn't want to tell anyone how I planned to meet up with Maki every night for a sparring session. She probably wants to keep that a secret between us.

"I also saw Kokichi and Gonta sneaking around together," Keebo recalled.

"A couple of virgins sneakin' around sounds like bad news to me!" Miu commented.

"Ah, Kaede and I saw Ryoma on our way here, but he said he wasn't coming today..." Shuichi said.

"I see..." Kaito said. "Well, we don't need that guy around here till he's got his head on straight." He scoffed. "How did the famous Ryoma Hoshi end up like that?!"

"What?" Shuichi asked. "'The famous' Ryoma Hoshi...?"

"Moving along..." Tenko said. "What...are they doing? What is that?"

I realized who Tenko was talking about. Angie was currently painting something on the table and Monophanie was with her.

"She's right," Himiko agreed with Tenko. "I've never seen Angie so focused before."

Shuichi let go of my hand as we approached Angie. "Ah, hey... What are you doing?" he asked.

"Painting the banner for the party, of course," Angie answered.

I looked at the banner Angie was talking about. Sure enough, it read 'Welcome to the Divine Souls Celebration!' in rainbow lettering. "Is that the name of the party?" I asked.

"It is," Angie explained. "Monophanie has even volunteered as my party prep assistant."

Speaking of Monophanie, she was on the table sprinkling glitter all over the banner. "I want to make sure this party is absolutely amazing!" she said. "Daddy has even let me borrow Rantaro and Tsumugi's trial portraits as decorations."

"But what I'm missing is something very important," Angie said. "A double-blade spindle for the blood ritual."

"Huuuuh?!" Tenko panicked. "A blood ritual?!"

"Yes, it's the most important part of the Divine Souls Celebration," Angie explained. "As a way of saying thanks to Atua for watching over our friends and family in the great beyond, two people must take part in a blood ritual that will forever join their souls together. It's always done by simple pinpricks, hence why a double-blade spindle is needed."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked Monophanie.

"Don't worry about me," Monophanie reassured. "Angie told me to close my eyes when that happens."

"So how are things going on your end, Kirumi?" Angie asked. "Did you finish taking measurements?"

"Not quite," Kirumi reported. "There are still a few people I need to measure. Once that is done, I will work on making each of your outfits."

"What about you?" I asked. "Don't you have time to make your own dress?"

"It is alright," Kirumi insisted. "I can attend the party in my current attire."

Monophanie looked at Kirumi in deep thought. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Angie asked.

"Oh!" Monophanie yelped. "I was thinking about Himiko putting together a magic show."

"...Huh?" Himiko asked, taken back by surprise.

"A magic show...?" Shuichi questioned.

"Y-Yeah, that's perfect!" Monophanie insisted. "A magic show! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It certainly does," Angie agreed. "You're all unhappy cuz your greed is making you treat each other like adversaries. Yes, Atua has spoken... Your desire to leave this place is only worsening your greed."

"Greed?" Shuichi questioned.

"So we must cast aside that sinful greed and live in peace," Angie continued. "From now on, no more murders will occur!"

"You..." Kiyo said. "So you are saying we should ignore what Kokichi said and cooperate with each other?"

"Indeed, that's correct," Angie confirmed. "But it's not enough to simply cooperate. Our lives must also be full of harmless excitement. In other words, I agree with Monophanie! A magic show sounds perfect! In doing so...our desire for blood will vanish, and the killings will cease."

"Are you...being serious right now?" Keebo asked.

"It's also why I want to throw a Divine Souls Celebration," Angie continued. "Surely a friendly atmosphere will help everyone get along."

To be honest, Angie had a good point. Plus it's highly unlikely that Monokuma would activate another time limit motive.

Himiko made a sad sound. "But I never agreed to perform a magic show..."

"I wouldn't mind seeing your magic at work," Tenko encouraged.

"Well over the years, my show has given many smiles to people with broken hearts..." Himiko recalled. "I guess now is the time to demonstrate my powers." She smiled wide. "Alright, I'll do it! The Amazing Himiko's Magic Show will finally open! And don't worry, admission is free. Er, actually, I guess admission will just be your smiles."

"But in our current predicament, performing magic tricks is quite illogical-" Keebo started to say.

"Nyeeeh, don't disturb my magical concentration," Himiko interrupted. "You gotta learn to read the mood already. And...it's called a magic show cuz I do magic. Not tricks."

"S-Screw your magic show," Miu stammered. "I don't get excited about that crap."

"Nyeeeh, the show opens tomorrow morning," Himiko explained. "Come to the gym after the morning announcement. You guys better get excited and look forward to it with antisterbation."

"Surely you mean 'anticipation'?" Kiyo corrected. "Or have I misunderstood the nature of this show...?"

"I hope you don't mind if I help out with the prepwork," Angie volunteered.

"Well you don't have to ask me twice," Tenko enthusiastically said. "I'll help too!"

"Nyeeeh...thank you," Himiko said.

Himiko left the dining hall with Angie and Tenko before anyone else could react. Monophanie followed them after gathering up the party banner and art supplies.

"A magic show, huh?" Kiyo asked. He snickered. "Faith as unexpected as this can be quite surprising."

"I'm still a bit suspicious about this," Keebo said, voicing concern. "But this does not appear to be related to our motive videos."

"You're still worried about that?" Kaito asked.

"Of course," Keebo replied. "We cannot afford to take Monokuma's motives lightly."

"What about everyone who isn't here?" Shuichi asked. "They could be showing each other their videos."

"You mean Kokichi, Gonta, and Ryoma?!" Miu asked.

"No...I don't think that's it," Shuichi corrected. "Even with three people, there's a low probability of them having each other's motive videos."

"You mean four people," I corrected. "We can't forget Maki. She's not here either."

"But it still seems unlikely that one of them would show a motive video without seeing their own in return," Shuichi insisted. "So I don't think a video exchange in a small group like that is likely."

"I see..." Kiyo remarked. "That is true."

Kaito chuckled. "Not bad!" he complimented. "That's the Ultimate Detective for you!"

"Ah, y-yeah..." Shuichi stammered, tugging down on the brim of his hat. I guess with his newfound confidence, he still has his shy moments.

"For now, let us have some breakfast, shall we?" Kirumi suggested. "I have prepared meals for everyone. Of course, I will deliver meals to those who are not currently present."

"You don't gotta do that!" Kaito said. "I'll eat their portions!" He let out an enthusiastic sound.

"Kaito!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Don't push yourself too hard..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subject 154 is still upset about revealing the truth due to a past incident, but it has shifted to a fear that doing so might lead to Subject 130 getting hurt. Subject 00 has convinced him to do nighttime training with him to help him get stronger. It is clear that Subject 154 and Subject 130 must be monitored at all costs because of this new information.


	6. A Very Buggy Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kokichi attempts to get everyone together for a peculiar movie night.

After breakfast, nothing much happened. I ended up spending the day with Shuichi. We simply hung out and talked about various things.

But what really threw me off was Shuichi's change in personality. He still wore his hat, but he lifted it up so he could actually see me. Unfortunately, I had a hard time seeing his eyes due to his bangs. Did he let them get that long around the time he started wearing his hat?

When it was close to nighttime, we parted ways and headed back to our rooms. But I couldn't rest for much longer. After the nighttime announcements, I was going to meet up with Maki again for another sparring sess-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Wait, who was that? It can't be Maki. She's too cautious and it's too early. Regardless, I opened the door...

"Gonta?" I asked.

Without warning, Gonta picked me up and carried me with his arms. "Whoa!" I yelped. "Gonta, what's going on?!"

"Gonta no can let you leave!" Gonta said. "Sorry, but...is for your own good!"

Before I could ask any more questions, Gonta quickly walked over to his research lab and dropped me onto the ground. "You stay here!" he instructed. Then he closed the door without another word.

That seemed a bit off. Why was Gonta acting strange? The way he was acting felt like he saw someone step on bugs-

"Hello, Kaede," Kokichi said, walking up to me.

"Kokichi?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head," Kokichi cheekily responded. "Everything will be explained once everyone's here."

* * *

As time passed, Gonta brought more people here. Tenko, Kiyo, Keebo... Wait, why did it look like Shuichi was passed out? And why was his hat askew?

Shortly after Gonta left, Shuichi let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Kokichi rushed over to him with a huge smile on his face. "Mooorning, sleepyhead!" he said. "You're finally up, Shuichi."

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered. "What...?"

Kokichi laughed. "Are you gonna ask... 'Who am I?' and 'Where am I?'" he asked. "Well, you're definitely Shuichi Saihara. And this place is... Hmmm...I guess, hell."

"Hell...?" Shuichi repeated, straightening out his hat. He got back on his feet and looked around. "I-Is this...?"

"We're in Gonta's research lab," I explained.

"Gonta's lab?" Shuichi asked. "Why...?" His eyes widened. "Ah, I remember! I was attacked by Gonta, and then..."

"The same is true of the rest of us," Kiyo confirmed. "We were all seized by Gonta...and brought here."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I was the first one here."

"But Shuichi's the only one who got knocked out," Tenko pointed out.

"Gonta apologized for that," Keebo said. "Apparently he couldn't slow down in time when he tried to grab you."

"What is this anyway...?" Shuichi asked. "Why did Gonta do this?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But I bet it has to do with a certain chessboard-wearing Ultimate..." I glared at Kokichi as I said that.

"There's no use trying to escape," Kokichi explained. "Gonta will just catch you again."

Without warning, Shuichi ran over to Kokichi and lifted him up by the neck. "Is this your doing, Kokichi?!" he angrily asked. "Did you have Gonta kidnap us?!"

Kokichi laughed. "He's so simple-minded," he said. "As soon as I told him that everyone who hates bugs was trying to get rid of them, he started crying and said that he would get you guys to love bugs...or something like that. And that's why we're all here! Welcome to the mandatory Insect Meet and Greet! Oh, Gonta thought up the name, so if you don't like it, voice your complaints to him!"

"Wait, so you tricked Gonta?" I asked as Shuichi released his grip on Kokichi.

"Isn't it great?!" Kokichi gushed. "Only an evil supreme leader like me could do something so...eeeeeevil!"

"Kokichi...why are you doing this?" Keebo angrily asked.

"Oh, I thought we could throw ourselves a little screening party with all our videos," Kokichi answered. "With all you here, exchanging our motive videos wouldn't be that difficult at all... And I wanna see your videos, too, so I figured we could all binge-watch them together!"

"D-Do you know what will happen if you do that?" Keebo asked.

"Ummm... Everyone will know their motive and a killing will be more likely to happen?" Kokichi guessed. "But I like playing on mean difficulty. Also, I don't run from battles in RPGs, either! I wanna win this killing game! So I'm not gonna run from it, I'm gonna crush it! That'll be waaaay less boring, don'tcha think?"

"Are you serious?!" I asked.

"I tried to warn you guys..." Kokichi said. "I told you that we shouldn't cooperate with each other. Plus if I'm gonna do this, then I gotta enjoy myself and just go all the way. If the thought of playing a death game doesn't excite you, you'll never win. Understand?"

Shuichi looked taken back by what Kokichi said. I wasn't sure what was going on either. Even I know he tends to fake his emotions, so was that the Ultimate Supreme Leader's true intentions?

At that moment, Gonta arrived, gently placing Angie and Himiko back on the ground. "That you for waiting!" he said. "Gonta bring Himiko and Angie!"

"Awww, man..." Angie complained. "And I was about to take a break, too. We just finished all the prepwork..."

"Wait, so the magic show is ready?" Tenko asked.

"Indeed," Angie confirmed.

Himiko looked around, confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

Tenko quickly rushed over to Himiko. "Himiko, are you okay?" she asked. "My saliva makes injuries heal faster." She placed her hand on the self-proclaimed mage's cheek. "Does your face hurt? Do you want me to spit on your face and make it feel better?"

Himiko blushed heavily. "N-No..." she stammered.

"Hey Gonta, are these the only ones you brought back from the gym?" Kokichi asked.

"Oh... Kirumi at research lab, not at gym," Gonta explained. "She tell Gonta she too busy..."

"Hm...?" Kokichi questioned. "And you just...let her go?"

"Atua says Kirumi fulfills any request someone makes of her," Angie pointed out. "Like a mommy."

"She doesn't like being called that, though..." I pointed out, recalling how Kirumi gets a bit aggravated regarding being called a mom.

"Wait, what request?" Shuichi asked.

"I requested that she sew the curtains," Angie explained. "But if she's currently in her research lab, that must mean she finished that task."

"Then that means..." I started to say.

"Yep!" Angie said. "She must have finished taking all of our measurements, so now she's sewing all of our Divine Souls Celebration outfits. I don't think even Gonta can disturb her now."

"Sorry..." Gonta apologized. "Not even Gonta strong enough to overcome Kirumi..."

"Hmmm, well, I guess at least one of you is worthy of being called an Ultimate..." Kokichi said. "Welp, nothing we can do about her... Are the others still hiding somewhere?"

"Oh, Gonta see Miu, but...Gonta's face get ready-hot," Gonta explained. "So...Gonta no could bring her..."

"Your face got hot?" Kokichi asked. "You mean you were hot on her trail, right?"

"No, um, she use her...what she call it?" Gonta tried to explain. "'Secret woman weapon'? And then-" He took a deep breath. "Anyway, this enough people, right? Insect Meet and Greet is off to smashing start!"

"Yeah, sure," Kokichi agreed. "This is good enough. We should move on to the main event anyway. Now, Gonta... Go ahead and teach them just how wonderful bugs are. I gotta run an errand, but I'll be back. Don't let them leave, okay? If they try to leave, it means you gotta really show them why bugs are so great."

Gonta nodded in agreement. "Got it."

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked Kokichi.

"Of course," Kokichi responded. "Someone's gotta break into your rooms to get the goods." He laughed. "Lock picking is a cinch for an evil supreme leader like me."

"It seems I must be the one to take care of this," Keebo decided. "With my talent, Kokichi, I will stop-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kokichi casually said. "I don't have time to listen to some robot. Let's see...it's exactly 9pm right now. I should be back by nighttime. Welp! Have fun with the bugs till then!" He bolted out of the lab without another word.

Kiyo snickered. "It appears we are caught in Kokichi's trap."

"M-My Neo-Aikido is no match for Gonta's superhuman strength either..." Tenko admitted.

"...We still have a chance when Kokichi comes back," Keebo insisted. "That's when I will take care of this. Everyone, please just endure it until then."

"E-Endure it-" Shuichi started to say.

"Okay!" Gonta announced. "Now we start the fun-fun Insect Meet and Greet!"

What happened next was absolute chaos. As soon as Gonta opened numerous containers, thousands of bugs flew around the room. With our escape blocked off, all we could do was run around the room in a panic.

Eventually the nighttime announcement played, but not even that could save us. The mass panic we were forced to experience continued without mercy. I wasn't even sure how long it lasted.

Shuichi started pounding his fist on the door. "What happened, Kokichi?!" he called out, hoping he was on the other side. "You said you'd be back by nighttime!"

Angie let out a panicked scream. "Oh no! Himiko is being buried alive by insects!"

Tenko rushed over to large mass of bugs. "H-Himiko!" she called out as she hurriedly pushed through the bugs. "Hold on!"

By the time all of us were nearly exhausted, Kokichi finally came back with his arms full of Kubs Pads. "There are bugs everywhere!" he exclaimed. "How nast—I mean, how nice!"

"Oh, you come back, Kokichi!" Gonta happily noted. "Come, we have fun! We gonna have so much fun!"

"Y'know, as much as I'd _love_ to do that...maybe we should call it a day, hm?" Kokichi suggested. "The bugs look really tired, and a gentleman knows to do things in moderation, y'know?"

"Oh...Gonta understand..." Gonta realized.

"So you clean up while I take care of business with the others," Kokichi said. He looked at the rest of us as Gonta began to put the bugs back in their containers. "You guys okay? You all look like drowned sewer rats."

"Cuz you're late!" Tenko shouted.

"Tenko's right," I agreed. "It's already past 11pm at this point."

"Sorry, I ran into an unexpected snafu," Kokichi explained. "But, look." He held up one of the Kuds Pads. "Kuds Pads! Gotta catch 'em all! I even got the pads belonging to the people who aren't here!" He laughed. "Now everyone can watch their motive video!"

"Stop this, Kokichi!" I said. "We all made a pact to not watch them!"

"Well, it's late and I'm getting sleepy!" Kokichi insisted. "So let's start already."

"...Start what?" Gonta asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Gonta," Kokichi said, ready to pass out the Kubs Pads. "Just keep watch so these guys don't-"

Suddenly, Keebo stepped forward. "That's enough!" he exclaimed. "I won't let you do as you please!" He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to use this unless I absolutely had to. It eats up a lot of my electricity. But that's neither here nor there! I will stop you right here, right now!"

"Does that mean you have a plan?" I hopefully asked.

Instead of answering, Keebo reached a hand behind his ear and spun the mechanical parts there.

Suddenly, a whirring sound came from Keebo's head. "Huh?" Tenko asked. "What's that sound?"

"One moment please..." Keebo apologized. "I'm rewinding the tape right now."

"The tape?" Himiko repeated.

"Riiiight...there!" Keebo shouted out. He pushed his hand against his ear and opened his mouth.

** "Is this your doing, Kokichi?! Did you have Gonta kidnap us?!" **

** "Nee-heehee...he's so simple-minded. As soon as I told him that everyone who hates bugs was trying to get rid of them, he started crying and said that he would get you guys to love bugs...or something like that." **

"So what do you think?!" Keebo confidently asked. "You just saw my audio recording function for the first time!"

Tenko was alarmed. "Did he really just whip out an audio recorder like it's some kinda hidden secret weapon?!"

"I-It's not exactly a weapon," Keebo admitted. "More importantly, it seems to have worked."

Keebo was right. As soon as the recording was finished, Gonta had backed Kokichi into a corner. "Kokichi...what you mean?" he angrily asked. "You...not like bugs?"

Kokichi was visibly swearing. "...Maaan, now it's boring," he said, trying to stay calm.

"You say we get them to understand how amazing bugs are..." Gonta recalled. "Was that lie?"

"I-I wouldn't lie to you," Kokichi stammered. "I loooove bugs. From the bottom of my heart."

"Oh... So it not a lie," Gonta said, realizing Kokichi wasn't being honest. "Then Gonta happy... Let's have fun with bugs all night... Who wants to pet more bugs?!"

"We must run while we still can!" Keebo told the rest of us.

"Wait!" Tenko called out. "We need to take back our Kubs Pads first!"

* * *

After leaving Gonta's research lab, I could still hear the muffled buzzing and Kokichi screaming. Something tells me he's not going to feel well tomorrow...

Himiko let out a yawn as she stretched her arms. "We might be corpses by tomorrow..."

"So how do we return these Kubs Pads back to their rightful owners?" Tenko asked, holding up one of the Kubs Pads.

Angie let out a sad sound. "If only Monophanie was here," she said. "I'm sure she'd help us."

As if on cue, Mono...dam showed up, not saying a word as usual. "Monodam?" I asked. "It's just you?"

"THE-OTHERS-ARE-ASLEEP..." Monodam explained. "IF-YOU-NEED-SOMETHING, I-CAN-HELP-YOU."

I smiled, knowing how useful Monodam can be. "It's about the Kubs Pads," I explained. "Kokichi brought them to us, and-"

"SAY-NO-MORE," Monodam interrupted. "I-SIMPLY-NEED-TO...RETURN-THEM. I-WILL...RETURN-EACH-ONE-TO-YOUR-RESPECTIVE-ROOMS."

"Thanks," I said as I gave all of the Kubs Pads to Monodam.

"YOU-ARE-QUITE-WELCOME," Monodam said. Then he left to return the Kubs Pads.

"Ah...he left," Shuichi said. "Well, that was abrupt."

"Shall we go back to our dorms?" Keebo asked. "It is well past nighttime."

Angie joyfully laughed. "That's true!" she agreed. "We have a magic show tomorrow."

"Because of all this, we couldn't do a rehearsal," Himiko pointed out. "But I'm sure it'll be a divine show."

"We'll be waiting for you to come watch!" Angie added.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Tenko pointed out. "I helped too!"

As we headed back to our rooms, I thought about how I wasn't able to spar with Maki tonight. At least there's tomorrow night. Besides, it's not like I'll never see her again.

...Right? 


	7. Fishy Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day of Himiko's magic show, but things quickly start to go south near the end of her performance...

"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy!" Monosuke said, sounding a bit anxious. "It's 8am so wake up! And it's a little early, but I'll go ahead and do the nighttime announcement too! It'll be 10pm later! Now don't go disturbin' us for the whole day!"

That momentarily confused me. Why did Monosuke sound anxious? And why didn't he want us disturbing him and the other Monokubs?

No, I didn't have time to worry about that now. Today was Himiko's magic show. But due to yesterday's insect fiasco, I had a hard time getting out of bed. Eventually I was able to get ready for the day and leave my room. But before I headed to the gym, I wanted to pay Shuichi a visit to continue our tradition.

When I rang the doorbell, Shuichi opened the door. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I happily replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes," Shuichi answered. "How about you?"

"Not really..." I admitted. "Thanks to Gonta's Insect Meet and Greet, I didn't get enough sleep."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shuichi said. "So did you want to walk to the gym with me?"

"Of course," I answered.

"I thought so," Shuichi said, smiling softly. He has such a cute smile-

Wait, cute?

* * *

When I arrived at the gym with Shuichi, Angie was the first one to greet us. "Welcome to our magic show!" she announced. "Whaddya think? Isn't it divine?!"

"I'm not sure about 'divine', but it looks great," I remarked, looking at the stage. "Were you able to set this up with Tenko and Himiko?"

"No, no," Angie explained. "This would've been impossible with just three people. I got others to help us. Kaito and Keebo helped carry equipment from Himiko's research lab, Tenko and I set up the stage, and Kirumi sewed the curtains. Everyone is so nice... Atua deserves all the credit."

"Ah...shouldn't everyone who worked on it get the credit?" Shuichi asked, briefly glancing over at Kirumi.

"Oh, well, I didn't ask you to help because I didn't know what you'd be useful for," Angie bluntly said.

"...Did you really have to say that?" Shuichi asked as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

"Anyway, just sit tight," Angie said. "Once we're done preparing, we'll start right away."

"You're not ready?" I asked.

"The star of the show needs to settle her nerves..." Angie explained, gesturing towards Himiko and Tenko.

Angie was right. Himiko was trembling as Tenko tried to help calm her down. "Don't worry, Himiko," Tenko reassured, her hands on her shoulders as she looked at the self-proclaimed mage in the eyes. "You got this."

"B-But Tenko..." Himiko stammered. "This is the Extreme Water Magic, Underwater Escape Act. I-I've never successfully cast it before... It's pretty difficult, so I'm a little nervous."

Curious, I walked over to the two. "Are there piranhas in that tank?" I asked, since the piranha tank above the stage was the first thing I noticed.

"I-It's to raise the stakes..." Himiko explained. "If I don't escape from the tank within the time limit, the piranhas will be dropped in... I'll be puréed."

Okay, that was a bit too risky. Why would anyone want to use piranhas for a magic show? In fact, where did she get them?

"Where did you get the piranhas?" I asked.

"Those piranhas...were in my research lab," Himiko explained. "Angie said we should use them for the show."

"But piranhas are too dangerous," I pointed out.

"Don't worry, Himiko," Tenko reassured. "I know you can pull this off successfully."

Himiko took a deep breath. "Y-You're right," she said. "I'll instantly kill all the piranhas...with my magic."

"That's the spirit!" Tenko encouraged. "You're Himiko Yumeno: the Ultimate Mage! I believe in your magic. You're my precious friend."

That served as enough motivation for Himiko. She psyched herself up and headed straight to the water tank, pausing to look back at Tenko with a smile. Almost like...

Yeah, that's definitely why.

With the magic show about to begin, Shuichi walked over to me. He was still glancing at Kirumi, but why? And why did he look concerned?

"Ready, Himiko?" Angie asked. "Did you use the bathroom?"

Himiko nodded in response. "I went pee."

Angie laughed joyfully. "Then let's get the show started!" she declared.

At that moment, Shuichi held my hand. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Kaito isn't here," Shuichi noted. "I thought he'd be here for sure..."

Shuichi was right. Kaito, Kokichi, Ryoma, and even Maki weren't here. Where were they...?

"Thank you, everyone, for being with us today," Angie said. "I present to you the mysterious, the miraculous, The Amazing Himiko!"

Tenko clapped loudly. "You can do it, Himiko!" she cheered.

Himiko clenched her fists. "Th-The magic I will perform today is the Extreme Water Magic...U-Underwater...Escape Act..."

"If you would please turn your attention to the water take in front of you!" Angie continued. "When the timer above the stage starts, Himiko will enter the water tank. Once she's in the tank, her assistants—Tenko and myself—will draw the curtain in front of the tank. After sixty seconds have passed on the timer, a separate, suspended tank will open and drop in a school of piranhas! Oh my goodness! After the piranhas have fallen, and the curtain is opened... If, by some miracle, Himiko has not been gobbled up, please give a big round of applause!"

Kirumi let out a polite yawn. "...I'm concerned about Himiko," she said. "She looks rather nervous."

"Gonta worry..." Gonta agreed. "Gonta have bad feeling..."

Himiko let out a small sound. "Well then, let's begin..." she said. "The Amazing Himiko's Magic Show!"

With that, Himiko jumped into the water tank as the timer started counting down, prompting Angie and Tenko to close the curtain.

However, as the time counted down, the others were starting to get concerned. Eventually, Gonta spoke up. "G-Gonta can't take it anymore!" he shouted.

Without warning, Gonta jumped up and ran towards the stage. "Wait...Gonta?" Kirumi questioned.

Gonta ignored Kirumi and climbed onto the stage, preparing to dive in. "Aw, you can't do that!" Angie exclaimed. "We're still in the middle of the show!"

"B-But...if Gonta do nothing, piranhas will eat Himiko-" Gonta started to say. "...Huh?"

"Um... Less than ten seconds remain..." Keebo pointed out.

Just as Gonta was about to dive in, the timer hit zero and the bottom of the suspended tank swung open, releasing the piranhas into the water tank. "Huh?" he exclaimed. "Huhhh?"

"Look!" Keebo exclaimed. "The piranhas!"

"H-Hurry!" Tenko told Angie. "The curtains! We better open the curtains!"

"Got it," Angie said. "Let's open them now!"

But when Angie and Tenko pulled apart the curtains...

Before we could do anything, Ryoma's body was devoured by the piranhas, reducing him to a skeleton. We were all absolutely surprised, too shocked to even speak. I even felt Shuichi's grip on my hand tighten.

Suddenly, Himiko ran out from behind the curtain. "Behold!" she exclaimed. "The magnificent Underwater Esca-"

The body discovery announcement interrupted Himiko, leaving her confused. "A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced. "Everyone, please gather in the gym!"

"A body...?" Himiko questioned. "In the gym?" She turned to look back at the water tank. "Nyeh?"

At that moment, Kaito, Kokichi, and Maki came running in. "Wh-What's going on?!" Kaito demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Tenko panicked. "I don't know what happened!"

"We should break the tank, right?" Kokichi suggested. "We gotta check what's inside. Plus it'll take too long to drain it by hand."

"But what would we use to break it?" I asked.

"Just leave that to me," Kokichi answered. "Gonta! Kee-boy! You're up!"

"Huh?" Keebo asked. "What do you mean, we're up?"

"Gonta, throw Kee-boy as hard as you can!" Kokichi instructed. "Use that robot like a battering ram!"

"Who are you calling a battering ram?!" Keebo angrily asked.

"Gonta throw Keebo!" Gonta agreed. "Got it!"

"Then, I'll help too!" Tenko volunteered.

"N-Now wait just a second," Keebo said as Gonta ran towards him. "You don't need to team up now-"

CRASH!

As soon as the water tank shattered, piranhas and blood-dyed water rushed out. Once that was done, we cleaned up the area. Thanks to Shuichi, we were able to preserve the crime scene during the cleanup. It must be one of the perks of being an Ultimate Detective. And with Kirumi's expertise, we were able to clean up enough to start investigating.

"I've...gathered Ryoma's body and belongings...in one place," Keebo said. I had a feeling he looked depressed regarding the whole battering ram thing.

"He's been reduced such that he can be carried in one hand..." Kiyo remarked. "How fleeting and fragile life is..."

"Gonta put piranhas in bucket," Gonta said as he placed two buckets of piranhas next to the broken water tank. "Piranhas all got big tummies. Gonta think they full."

"Today, Ryoma is fish food..." Miu said. "And tomorrow, he'll be fish shit."

Himiko didn't say anything. "Himiko, are you okay?" Tenko asked, walking over to Himiko and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"This...wasn't an accident, was it?" Maki asked. "Does this mean...the killing game has started again?"

Kokichi started trembling. "H-How...?!" he asked, his eyes brimming with tears. "How...could this happen?! We...swore to each other, didn't we? We swore we'd never let the killing game start again." He angrily glared at the rest of us. "So that was all just a lie! You guys are liars! All you liars, apologize to Ryoma! He believed the killing game wouldn't happen anymore!"

"Your disingenuous tears mark you as the liar right now..." Kiyo stated as he glared at Kokichi.

"Oh, you figured it out?" Kokichi said as he immediately stopped crying. "You've got a pretty good eye there, Kiyo."

At that moment, Monokuma showed up. "Heyyy guys!" he cheerfully said. "How's it feel now that you've got a second murder victim on your hands?" He looked at Ryoma's skeleton. "...Huh? Ryoma's transparent? Has my x-ray vision superpower finally awakened?"

"No, that's Ryoma's skeleton," I answered.

Angie looked around. "Where are the Monokubs?" she asked. "Usually they're here by now."

"They're not coming," Monokuma explained. "Apparently they locked themselves away due to some big protect they're working on, so they're completely unavailable for the whole day."

That's right... Monosuke said the same thing during the morning announcements. What would they be doing that requires a full-day absence?

"So anywho, time for you to start investigating!" Monokuma continued.

"Alriiight!" Kokichi cheered. "I'll get the culprit this time for sure! Hurry up and give us the thingy!"

"You mean the Monokuma File, right?" Monokuma asked. He started handing it out to us. "I also investigated the cause of death this time, so read it to your heart's delight." When the Monokuma Files were handed out, he left the gym.

"Now, let us begin the investigation," Kiyo said.

"Investigation..." Keebo repeated. "So it's really going to start again."

"No more..." Gonta insisted. "Gonta no wanna investigate friends... No wanna suspect friends..."

"Then don't do it," Maki suggested. "I'm not going to investigate, either." She walked over to the door.

"...Huh?" Gonta asked.

"You'll be fine if you're short a person, and I doubt a child caregiver would be much help," Maki explained. Then she left the gym.

"The **** is that bitch's problem?!" Miu angrily asked. "She's seriously not gonna investigate?!"

"That seems...rather irresponsible," Keebo noted.

"She likely assumes someone else would take care of it...and I supposed she isn't wrong," Kiyo guessed.

"But she participated in Rantaro's investigation," I pointed out.

"You're right," Shuichi agreed. "Maki  _has_ been acting strange lately. She spends all day in her lab."

"Well, I'll have a talk with Maki later," Kaito volunteered. "For now, we should start investigating. I'm seriously pissed we gotta do this, but it's our only chance to survive."

"Yup!" Kokichi agreed. "I'll do my very best, too! Gonta and I have to work especially hard so we can regain everyone's trust!"

"Oh, yes..." Gonta agreed. "You right."

"But we don't even need to investigate," Kokichi said. "It's pretty obvious who the culprit is."

"You figured it out that quickly?" I asked.

"Ryoma was murdered during a certain little magical girl's show, right?" Kokichi pointed out. "So I think we need to be a little more suspicious of that little magical girl..." Himiko froze up. "Buuuut...she's so suspicious that it seems not suspicious. But then again, she's made herself look not suspicious, so now she's super suspicious!"

Himiko ran over to Tenko and hugged her, terrified with hearing Kokichi's accusation so. "Shaddup already!" Tenko shouted at Kokichi as she tried to comfort Himiko. "How dare you toy with Himiko's pure heart!"

"You just said Himiko, didn't you?" Kokichi asked. "But I never mentioned her name."

Tenko let out a frustrated sound. "Shaddup, shaddup!" she shouted again. "Himiko would never do something like that! I know her best! Right, Himiko?"

Himiko looked up at Tenko and slowly nodded. "Yes..." she replied.

"Himiko, can you at least tell us the trick behind the Underwater Escape Act?" Kokichi asked. "If we know how the trick works, we can try to figure out how the culprit killed-"

"That's not possible..." Himiko interrupted, still hugging Tenko. "There's no trick to the Underwater Escape. Cuz it was my magic..."

Miu laughed. "How long is that donkey-lipped midget gonna keep sayin' that?!"

"Yeah! How long are you gonna keep that bullshit up?!" Kaito angrily agreed. "Listen, if we don't catch the culprit, we're-"

"That's enough!" Tenko defended. "If Himiko says it's magic, then it's magic!" She hugged Himiko close to her. "I'll use my Neo-Aikido to obliterate any degenerate male who bullies Himiko!"

"I-I'm not bullying her," Kaito insisted. "It's her fault she's being so stubborn..."

"Well, it's fine if you don't wanna tell us," Kokichi said. "I'll just find out myself. Actually, that sounds pretty fun!"

"To solve this mystery, we must first learn the trick behind Himiko's Underwater Escape Act..." Kirumi said groggily.

"We have no choice in the matter," Keebo decided.

"He's right," I agreed. "We have no choice but to find the culprit who killed Ryoma. This investigation is to save all of our lives. Now let's start investigating so we can prepare for the class trial!"


	8. The Detective Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the second murder occurring, Kaede and Shuichi team up once more for any possible evidence in the gym.

Just as I was about the check the Monokuma File, Shuichi walked over to me. "Ah...Kaede, do you remember the proposal I made during the previous investigation?" he asked.

"When you wanted us to work together during the trial?" I asked in response. "What about it?"

"I want to keep working with you," Shuichi explained. "I can pick up on tiny details other tend to miss, but you're more outgoing and you have amazing hearing."

I understand what Shuichi is trying to say. We each have our own strengths that make up for each other's weaknesses. In other words, he wants to continue investigating with me. It was actually pretty cute-

Ugh! There I go again! Why do I keep thinking Shuichi is cute?!

But regardless of those thoughts, I held Shuichi's hand. "I feel the same way," I agreed. "Besides, I like investigating with you. We actually make an amazing team."

Shuichi looked at our intertwined hands before releasing his grip to tug down on the brim of his hat. "...Thank you, Kaede," he said. Okay, I could definitely see him blushing that time!

Before we started investigating, we checked the Monokuma File.

The victim is Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. The body was discovered in the gym. The cause of death was drowning. His body was consumed by piranhas until only bones remained. No other injuries can be confirmed at this time.

"The time of death isn't written here..." Shuichi pointed out.

"You're right," I agreed. "The previous Monokuma File mentioned Rantaro's time of death."

"But this Monokuma Files doesn't indicate that at all," Shuichi said.

"Did Monokuma leave out some details?" I asked.

"No...this was intentional," Shuichi clarified. "Monokuma told us that he wouldn't give us any information that would reveal the culprit. Thinking about it that way... It implies that the information would be damned evidence for the culprit. In other words, the key to this case is the time of death."

"That's a good way of thinking," I remarked.

"But there's one more thing in the Monokuma File that catches my eye..." Shuichi continued. "Ryoma's cause of death. It says drowning, but if that's the case, we might be able to unravel the case from there..."

Shuichi was right. If we find out the time and cause of death, we might figure out what really happened to Ryoma. So with that in mind, we began the investigation. As Shuichi checked the water tank and stage, I asked the others for any important information. We both agreed that would be the best strategy due to his careful eye and attention to finer details.

"Hey, is that skeleton really Ryoma?" Kaito asked. "I didn't see the moment if happened, so I can't believe it..."

"It is," I confirmed. "Everyone watching Himiko's magic show saw it. As soon as Angie and Tenko opened the curtains, Ryoma was reduced to bones in a matter of seconds."

"I can't believe he died in such a gruesome way," Kaito said.

"Me neither," I agreed. "Thankfully the water quickly filled with blood, so we didn't see the whole thing. But this skeleton really is Ryoma's."

"Geez; I know he wanted to die, but he didn't have to actually go and do it," Kaito recalled.

I froze upon hearing Kaito's words. He was right. The last time I saw Ryoma was when I was walking over to the dining hall with Shuichi a few days ago. He said he didn't have any wishes, hopes, or dreams. Could he have...?

No, that couldn't have been it.

"I don't think Ryoma wanted to die," I explained. "He was jealous of us because we wanted to live."

"Huh?" Kaito asked. "What do you mean he was jealous?"

"The last time I saw Ryoma was when I was walking to the dining hall with Shuichi," I recalled. "He noticed how unusually happy Shuichi was and he didn't feel the same way at the thought of good things happening to him. I bet he wanted to have a reason to keep going."

"Then...he was a real idiot," Kaito said. "Who cares if you don't have a reason to live? Can't your reason for living be something simple like good food or your friends?" He let out a frustrated sound. "Damn it! That idiot!"

That ended my conversation with Kaito. Next, I asked Angie about the piranhas, since she was the one who suggested using them for Himiko's show.

"I noticed it right as the show started..." Angie explained. "I feel like there are more piranhas today than yesterday when we were preparing."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," Angie confirmed. "Compared to yesterday...the piranhas looked super crammed into that tank. The water was too murky, so I couldn't tell how many piranhas there were... But anyway, it was super super super super super crammed. Super super super super super crammed."

More piranhas than yesterday? That did sound suspicious. "What about the stage?" I asked. "Can you tell me anything about it?"

"Yep, I was in charge of all the art," Angie answered. "I even built and painted the stage."

"Then do you know anything about Himiko's trick?" I asked.

"No, I dunno the trick," Angie admitted. "Himiko only said it was 'magic'."

"I see..." I said. "And didn't you say you asked other people to help you with the preparations?"

"Yep!" Angie confirmed. "We started the prepwork yesterday. Lots of people helped out. Like, when we were moving the heavy tank and the stairs from Himiko's research lab..."

"Me and Keebo helped with that," Kaito confirmed. "The tank had a pulley, but because it was so huge, it was still a lotta work."

"And I asked Kirumi to sew the curtains cuz I hate sewing," Angie added.

"I remember you saying that yesterday," I recalled.

"So basically, it's all thanks to Atua that the show was a success," Angie continued. "And I must also thank Monophanie for the idea."

That's right... This whole magic show was Monophanie's idea! But why would she do that in the first place? Could it be related to why the Monokubs aren't available today?

"What about the piranhas?" I asked. "Himiko said they were your idea."

"On its own, the Underwater Escape Act is no different from a normal magic show," Angie replied. "I thought it would make the show more exciting and divine if we used piranhas. That's what Atua told me."

"Were the piranha tank and timer from Himiko's lab?" I asked.

"Yep, yep," Angie confirmed. "According to the piranha tanks' manual, it's synced up with the timer... When the timer goes off, the bottom of the piranha tank will open automatically. And right when we finished the prepwork and were about to take a break, Gonta captured us, so we couldn't rehearse at all. Not even Tenko's Neo-Aikido could fend him off. And when Gonta let us go, it was already nighttime so we couldn't go back to the gym."

Angie was right. None of us can enter the gym at nighttime.

"So we decided to come to the gym today, before the morning announcement," Angie continued. "Himiko, Tenko, and I were waiting for the gym to open. Ohh, I was so relieved that the set was intact."

That meant someone didn't sneak in before she, Himiko, and Tenko arrived. But if that was true, where did Ryoma's body come from?

"What's up, Kaede?" Angie asked. "Are you worried cuz of this confusing incident? Don't worry, it'll be fine. Atua has spoken... You have nothing to worry about."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing can escape Atua's sight," Angie confidently said. "Not even the culprit." She joyfully laughed. "Atua is truly a divine force to be reckoned with!"

Once I was done questioning Angie, I asked Kirumi about the piranha tank. She helped set up the stage, so maybe she had useful intel.

"How were you able to get the tank up there?" I asked.

"I believe this is where the lighting batten for the gym is attached," Kirumi guessed. "The control panel on the side of the stage allows you to raise and lower the batten. It seems they lowered the batten, attached the piranha tank to it, then raised it again." She paused to yawn. "Since it was built to lift heavy objects, it is probably quite sturdy."

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I am just tired from staying up late last night," Kirumi explained. "Since I had finished taking everyone's measurements, I was busy sewing suits and dresses after sewing the banner and curtains for the show."

I was surprised to hear that. "Angie said you were busy sewing our party outfits," I recalled. "But I didn't know you stayed up late! You should get some sleep!"

"It is alright," Kirumi insisted. "I live through selfless devotion. I am willing to work for the sake of others."

"But Kirumi, shouldn't you care about your own well-being too?" I asked. "You should take a break once in a while and relax."

When I finished talking to Kirumi, I went over two Gonta, who was clearly upset. "Gonta coulda saved him..." he mourned. "No, Gonta shoulda saved him...!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When piranhas attack Ryoma..." Gonta explained. "If Gonta had dived into tank... Then...Gonta coulda help Ryoma. But Gonta got scared. Too scared to do anything. Sorry! Gonta really sorry!"

"But Gonta, there might have been a possibility of you getting eaten too," I pointed out. "And according to the Monokuma File, you wouldn't have been able to save him."

"Huh? Really?" Gonta asked. "Does it say that in Monokuma File?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, showing him the Monokuma File. "He died from drowning, not by the piranhas." Then I thought about what he just said. "Hey wait, you went up on the stage during the show. That was about twenty seconds before the piranhas dropped into the tank."

"Y-Yeah..." Gonta confirmed. "Cuz Gonta worry about Himiko..."

"It looked like you saw something in the tank," I recalled. "Did you see Himiko or Ryoma?"

"No, Gonta see no one in tank," Gonta confirmed. "Gonta kinda surprised..."

"But once the piranhas dropped, Ryoma was in the tank," I recalled.

"Yeah, that right..." Gonta confirmed.

"So when did Ryoma get in?" I asked.

"Gonta dunno..." Gonta admitted. "Everyone see Ryoma in tank when piranhas drop in. After that..." He deeply inhaled. "S-Sorry! Gonta shoulda watched tank better!"

"It's okay," I reassured. "You actually gave me useful advice. Thanks."

When I was finished questioning Gonta, Miu rushed over to me. "Hey Kaeidiot!" she called out. "It's got nothin' to do with the incident, but...I heard Gonta captured you guys last night. The hell was that all about? I was runnin' around so I got no clue what happened."

"Thanks to Kokichi, Gonta was tricked into kidnapping us," I explained. "The first ones to get captured were me, Keebo, Kiyo, Tenko, and Shuichi. Himiko and Angie were brought in from the gym. Kokichi left the room afterwards at 9pm, so they were probably brought in around that time. We were all forced to what Gonta called an Insect Meet and Greet. Thanks to Keebo's quick thinking, we escaped about an hour into nighttime."

Upon saying that, I realized everyone who was in Gonta's research lab has an alibi during that time. That also meant the only ones without an alibi are Kaito, Kirumi, Maki, and Ryoma.

Miu let out a loud laugh. "What the **** is this 'Insect Meet and Greet' bullshit?!"

"By the way, how did you get away from Gonta?" I asked.

Miu hesitated for a bit. "I, uh...I had to use...my secret woman weapon..." she eventually explained. "A-And let's just leave it at that..."

Secret woman weapon... Gonta said the same thing. But hearing Miu say that could only mean one thing...

Once I was finished questioning the others, Shuichi called out to me. He needed a ladder so he could check out a curtain that was high above the two tanks. Luckily I found a ladder next to the stage, so I got it for him. After thanking me, he climbed up the rungs and looked at the curtain.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"I did," Shuichi replied. "You can just barely reach the window with this. And if you open the curtain..." He did just that. "Ah, the window is open!"

"Do you think the culprit used it?" I asked.

"The culprit may have gone in and out through this window..." Shuichi guessed.

"There's a pool next to the gym," I recalled. "Can you see it?"

"I can't see much...but that looks like the pool," Shuichi confirmed. Then he noticed something. "Ah, wait... What is this?"

"Did you see something?" I asked.

"The window frame has distinct abrasions, perhaps scratched by something..." Shuichi explained, gently brushing his fingers on the window frame. "I bet it's related to the case."

Once Shuichi climbed down from the ladder, he told me the evidence he uncovered. While he was investigating the tank, he found a pair of stainless steel handcuffs, a square glass pane, and a snorkel. He also told me Kiyo advised him to check backstage, where he found a puddle behind a small staircase.

"It isn't a puddle from when we broke the tank..." Shuichi explained as he showed me the evidence. "The floor around it is completely dry. Perhaps...someone who was wet was here, doing something..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like maybe...changing wet clothes," Shuichi guessed.

"But how is that possible?" I asked.

"My guess...a trap door," Shuichi said. He carefully inspected the staircase. "Look at this staircase. Inspecting it closely, I can see that some places on the side are wet..."

I looked at the staircase as well. "You're right!" I remarked. "It might be related to that puddle." I looked at the water tank. "But how did the water get there? This looks like a normal tank."

"I was thinking the same thing," Shuichi agreed. "It might be related to Himiko's magic trick. Once we figure that out, it might help with discovering how Ryoma got in there. There is a high probability that the culprit used the same route. To reveal how Ryoma got _into_ the tank, we need to reveal how Himiko managed to get _out_ of it."

"Is there anything else we need to investigate?" I asked.

"No," Shuichi answered. "I've investigated just about everything to do with the stage. How did things go on your end?"

I told Shuichi everything that Kaito, Angie, and Kirumi told me. When I was done, he looked a bit bothered. "Just as I thought..." he said. "Kirumi was tired."

"You noticed that earlier?" I asked.

"I did," Shuichi answered. "She didn't look as awake as she normally does. Are you sure she spent all night sewing our party outfits?"

"That's exactly what she said," I confirmed. "So is that it?"

"I believe...we've investigated everything we need to for now," Shuichi explained. "But there are other places we need to investigate."

"Like where?" I asked.

"First, the pool next to the gym," Shuichi answered. "They're connected by the window above the stage, so that needs to be looked at. After that, I want to go to Ryoma's room and find out which motive video he had, since they're still the motive. Then, we need to investigate Ryoma's research lab. I've deduced that the handcuffs I found in the water tank probably came from there. Last of all, to Himiko's research lab. I want to know more about her trick... If we go there, I'm sure there'll be some kind of clue."

I was amazed with what Shuichi said. Just like during the previous investigation, all traces of his shyness had vanished. He was acting just like a real detective. Except he was acting far more...confident than before. We're the others right? Am I really a positive influence?

"Alright," I said with a smile. "Lead the way, Mr. Detective." 


	9. Tennis Pro or Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi continue their investigation for Ryoma's murder, but a lot of evidence may prove something else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains moments of Kokichi being Kokichi.

With the gym thoroughly investigated, we all split up into separate groups. Of course, Shuichi continued to work alongside me. Our first stop was Himiko's research lab, where we met up with Kokichi.

"Hey, Shuichi," Kokichi said with a cheeky smile. "Did you wanna ask me something?" He walked over to us. "I'll tell you aaaanything you wanna know. You are my favorite, after all." As he said that last line, he lifted up Shuichi's hat and booped him on the nose.

Shuichi suddenly looked uncomfortable due to Kokichi's gesture. "Ah...I do, actually," he finally said, tugging down on the brim of his hat. "It's about when we were kidnapped by Gonta yesterday."

"Yeah," I agreed. "You said you snuck into our rooms to steal our motive videos. But is that really _all_ you were doing? You came back pretty late."

"I see..." Kokichi said. "You lovebirds wanna know my alibi for nighttime yesterday. That's a good question to ask." He stood on his toes to look at Shuichi in the eyes. "The gym is off-limits during nighttime, so Ryoma was probably killed before or after... Which makes nighttime yesterday so suspicious, since everyone was doing their own thing."

"Ah, um..." Shuichi stammered, prompting me to push Kokichi back.

"What were you doing during that time?" I asked.

"It'd be easier if I just explained, step by step, what happened while I was out last night," Kokichi answered. "After you regained consciousness, Shuichi, Gonta brought Himiko and Angie. That was about five minutes before 9pm. Right after that, I left Gonta's lab and headed toward the dorms. I thought I'd be back in an hour—the start of nighttime—but something happened..."

"Go on," I said.

"Right when I got to the entrance hall, Kirumi spotted me," Kokichi continued. "That was right after I left Gonta's lab, so it was right around 9pm. She started throwing questions at me left and right, asking if I was up to no good. Then she started criticizing my behavior, and lecturing me on my manners and relationships..." He pouted. "Can you believe that? I mean, who does she think she is—my mom or something?!"

"Says the guy who asked Kirumi to be his mom earlier," I pointed out.

"She just kept talking...then finally let me go at 10pm, when nighttime rolled around," Kokichi continued. He let out a small laugh. "Well, only the first half hour was a lecture, then we played tag for the other half. She was starting to bore me so I turned around to leave, and then...

"I guess Kirumi decided to take tag super seriously. I tried my best, but in the end, she caught me a little before 10pm. Then she started lecturing me again, and let me go when nighttime started."

"And what happened afterwards?" I asked.

"After Kirumi let me go, I finally went to the dorms and collected everyone's videos," Kokichi concluded. "But by the time I returned to Gonta's lab, it was already 11pm."

"So you don't have an alibi during that time," I stated.

"Oh yeah... I did see something odd while Kirumi was lecturing me," Kokichi suddenly recalled. "I saw a half-naked girl, wandering around the courtyard in her underwear."

"So you saw Miu," I stated.

Kokichi looked surprised. "I didn't say it was Miu!" he insisted. "It was dark out, so I couldn't see who it was!"

"Trust me," I said. "I have a feeling you saw Miu..."

With that out of the way, Shuichi and I investigated the research lab. He found a huge water tank. It looked very similar to the one Himiko used in her show. He carefully ran his hands across the glass surface, only to stop after feeling something close to the top of the tank.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

"There's a segment of the tank near the top that opens up," Shuichi noted. "Perhaps the placement isn't random... This segment... _had_ to open up here."

* * *

When I left the research lab with Shuichi, I thought it might be best to talk to Maki. She said she trusts me the most, so maybe she can help us out. Sure enough, she was outside her research lab with Kaito and Kirumi.

"Maki...what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked.

Maki didn't respond, so I had to step in. "You said you weren't going to help us investigate," I pointed out. "Did you really mean that?"

"Where were you yesterday?" Maki asked, changing topics. "I was ready to spar with you last night when you didn't show up. Did you skip out on me?"

"No, I didn't," I explained. "Gonta kinda...kidnapped me for an Insect Meet and Greet."

"Wait, you spar with Maki at night?" Shuichi asked me.

"We started a few nights ago," I explained. "Maki said it was to help prepare for anything Monokuma came up with next."

"But back to what you originally said..." Maki said. "You'll be fine, even if I don't help, right? Shuichi is the detective, not me. Or do you two think you can't solve this case on your own?"

"Th-That's completely different, this is-" Shuichi started to say, suddenly getting shy again.

Kaito let out a laugh. "That's pretty harsh!" He patted Shuichi on the back. "But my sidekick is working his ass off with Kaede!"

"Sidekick?" I repeated.

"Yup!" Kaito confirmed. "Shuichi's my sidekick now!"

I looked at Shuichi in confusion. "He...insisted on having me be his sidekick after our first training session," he explained. But given by how his voice was quiet as he said that, it sounded like he wasn't happy with the nickname.

"So why have you been here the whole time?" Kaito asked Maki. "Is there a reason?"

"Why do you care?" Maki asked in a response, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Kaito's right," Shuichi agreed. "It's been bothering me too... You've been in here ever since this room opened up. Almost as if...you're keeping watch. Making sure no one else enters."

"Is this...an interrogation?" Maki asked.

"Ah, no, that's not what I'm trying to do..." Shuichi insisted. "I just want you to talk to me, Maki. If this has nothing to do with the case, please, tell me so."

But Maki didn't respond. I figured I might as well step in since she trusts me. "It okay that you don't want to help us," I said. "But it would help if you shared your alibi with me, especially since all of our lives are on the line."

"Even if I did cooperate, I wouldn't be any help," Maki said. "Mostly because...I've been in here for the last several days. And you and I both know the only times I leave are at nighttime."

"So did you see Gonta last night?" I asked. "He was searching the grounds last night, trying to capture all of us for his Insect Meet and Greet. Since you weren't captured, how were you able to avoid him?"

"Gonta did stop by, but I managed to chase him off somehow," Maki explained. "All I did was tell him... 'If you lay a hand on me, you'll choke to death on your own tongue.' That's all."

I was taken back by Maki's sudden change in demeanor. For an Ultimate Child Caregiver, she seemed rather intimidating...

"Are we done here?" Maki asked. "You're wasting your time talking to me. I don't know anything."

"I am," I replied. "Thanks for your input." I had a strong feeling that she definitely didn't kill Ryoma.

"Just don't skip out on the next sparring session," Maki said.

But before Shuichi and I could continue our investigation, Kirumi stopped us. "Hold on a minute," she said. "The time of death was not provided, so I am questioning everyone in order to determine it. When was the last time you saw Ryoma alive?"

"Shuichi and I saw him yesterday morning shortly after the morning announcements," I answered. "We were heading over to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Yeah, but that wasn't the last time I saw Ryoma alive," Shuichi added. "It was right before I was kidnapped by Gonta...around six in the evening."

"I see..." Kirumi noted. "Gonta was the last one to see him alive, at around 8pm yesterday. Ryoma managed to avoid being captured by him using his Shukuchi Method."

"So that means Ryoma was still running around after I got captured..." Shuichi realized.

"Furthermore, thirty minutes earlier, Miu saw Ryoma as she was fleeing from Gonta," Kirumi continued.

"That means Gonta's testimony is highly credible," I remarked.

"Yes..." Kirumi agreed. "We at least know that Ryoma was alive yesterday until around 8pm."

* * *

Our next stop was Ryoma's research lab. When we arrived, Shuichi noticed something. "This room...is a little different from when we were here before," he said. "It feels...off."

"How so?" I asked.

"It's the net," Shuichi replied. He walked over to it. "Don't you remember? The net was originally up." He picked up the now-limp net. "But now the cable has been removed."

"So that means the culprit must have took it off," I realized.

"Probably," Shuichi said. "But for now, let's figure out the handcuffs."

But when we entered the shower room, the whole atmosphere changed. It definitely felt out of place compared to the rest of the lab. Could this be...?

"Is this the shower room?" I asked.

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. "But it feels less like the Ultimate Tennis Pro's...and more like the Ultimate Prisoner's lab. I think Monokuma made the shower room like this on purpose."

The first thing I noticed was a set of hook near the stone sink containing three handcuffs. There was a fourth hook next to them, but it looked bent. "Hey Shuichi, aren't these handcuffs the same ones in the tank?" I asked.

Shuichi picked up one of the handcuffs and looked at it. "I think so..." he deducted. He put the handcuffs back on the hook. "And look. One empty hook. The handcuffs I found must have been hung there. That means the culprit was definitely here..."

With that out of the way, we continued to investigate the room. So far nothing was out of place. The bathroom stalls were alright, as well as the stone sink-

"Kaede, can you come here for a second?" Shuichi asked.

I walked over to Shuichi, who was next to an open window. "What is it?" I asked.

"This window...has no vines or barbed wire or bars locking it," Shuichi stated.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Did you already open it?"

"No," Shuichi answered. "It was already open when we arrived. But look."

I looked out the window with Shuichi. "That's the pool!" I realized.

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. "It's just as I suspected... The window you can see from the pool is the window to Ryoma's lab."

"Come to think of it, I did notice a similar window while I was relaxing with Tenko, Himiko, and Angie," I recalled.

"And we're currently on the third floor, so the distance is pretty high up," Shuichi added. "But that wasn't the only thing I noticed."

I realized there was a rope tied to the window frame. "It's the rope, isn't it?" I asked.

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. He moved the rope along the window frame. "And look...there are definite abrasions here. These marks...are similar to the ones that were on the gym's window frame. I'm positive these marks aren't the result of opening and closing the window normally. The window frame is sturdy as well... The gym's window frame was the same way. It looks like it would hold, even with a lot of weight on it." He started to pull the rope through the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We came here to confirm my suspicion about the handcuffs found in the tank..." Shuichi explained. "But we found even more important clue than I expected. And if I'm right about the tennis net..." He started inspecting the rope once he finished gathering it. "Ah, half of this looks like a cable..."

"Do you think it's for the tennis net?" I asked.

"Probably," Shuichi guessed. "Kaede, can you help me? I want to measure how long this cable is."

"But that would be tampering with the crime scene!" I pointed out.

"Not if we measure it in here," Shuichi explained. He held one end of the cable. "Now hold the other end and walk over to the opposite side of the room."

I followed Shuichi's instructions and walked across the room with the cable in hand. When I did that, he started calculating the length. "Did you figure something out?" I asked after a few minutes of waiting.

"This looks like the same length as the tennis net," Shuichi concluded. "This seems suspicious..." He was silent for a while.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem pretty bothered by this cable."

"No, nothing specific..." Shuichi admitted. "I was just checking."

* * *

After we failed to find anything in Ryoma's room (although Shuichi suspected the missing motive video was a clue), our final stop was the pool. Upon arriving, I noticed there was something inside the pool.

"That's an inner tube," I remarked. "Do you think someone forgot to take it out?"

"I don't think so," Shuichi suggested. "I have a feeling it was the culprit's doing. But why would they leave it in there...?"

I glanced over at the pool rules. "Because of the pool rules!" I recalled. "Swimming isn't allowed at nighttime."

"That would be a violation, right?" Shuichi checked.

As if on cue, Monokuma showed up. "Precisely," he confirmed. "If anyone violates a school regulation, a campus-wide siren will blare... And then that person will be rrrrrripped apart by the Exisals!" He noticed the horrified expressions Shuichi and I has regarding that comment. "Well, so far the siren hasn't gone off. So no one's needed to be ripped apart...yet. Puhuhu."

"Since that was the case...can we assume no one was in the gym or pool at nighttime?" Shuichi concluded.

"...Well, at the very least, no one alive," Monokuma clarified. "Now you two better wrap things up! The trial is about to begin soon!"

As Monokuma left, Shuichi's gaze went back to the inner tube. "That inner tube is still bothering me..." he admitted. "I don't know what it tells us, but I feel like it's related to this case."

"I bet it's because of the rules," I suggested. "And I didn't see pole that could have been used to fish it out."

"You're right," Shuichi agreed. "And the water level is so low, you couldn't grab the tube even if you did manage to bring it closer."

* * *

With every possible section fully investigated, I headed over to the Shrine of Judgement with Shuichi. But as we walked, I noticed a familiar expression had returned. It was the same shy, withdrawal look he had during the previous trial. I had a feeling he was going through a relapse, afraid of hurting an innocent person. Geez, if he keeps getting cold feet, how is he supposed to back me up?!

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered. "Ah, I-I fine..." He tugged down on the brim of his hat.

But I wouldn't accept that as an answer, so I forced Shuichi to look at me as we stopped walking. "You're worried, aren't you?" I asked. "About hurting an innocent person? I get that past event scarred you, but you can't let that interfere with your detective skills."

But Shuichi didn't respond. I was so fed up with the silent treatment that I snatched his hat off of his head. Doing so triggered a bit of panic. "Give that back!" he insisted.

"Not until I know you're not going to get cold feet," I explained. "Besides, where would I be without my trusted partner?"

I wasn't sure what was going through Shuichi's head, but he seemed grateful for my improvised pep talk. "Thank you," he said.

"That's the spirit!" I happily said as I placed the hat back on Shuichi's head. "Now let's figure out who killed Ryoma!"

* * *

By the time I arrived at the Shrine of Judgement with Shuichi, everyone else was already here. "...Is everyone ready?" Keebo asked.

"Not like we have choice, right?" Gonta asked in response.

Kiyo snickered. "You are quick to understand," he remarked. "It's as though Monokuma has you trained."

"We got nothin' to worry about," Miu reassured. "Right, assholes? We'll figure out the culprit, won't we?"

"Of course we don't need to worry," Kokichi answered. "The top suspect is super obvious this time. ...Riiiight, Himiko?"

"How dare you bully Himiko, you degenerate!" Tenko threatened as she squeezed Himiko's hand for comfort. "You want me to Aikido-chop your head off, huh?!"

"This matter will be discussed in due time," Kirumi said. "You should save your arguments until then."

"Yeah, let's put an end to this at the class trial," Kaito agreed.

As the elevator to the trial room appeared, I noticed Shuichi was looking at Kirumi. But why? Why was he so focused on her?

* * *

"Welcome!" Monokuma said as we entered the trial room. "You've hopelessly arrived once again! Did you wanna come here again cuz of how wonderful it is? Isn't it wonderful? I put so much effort into building this place, it should be a monument."

"You put a lot of elaborate detail into this courtroom," Kokichi complimented. "Almost like it's for a show."

"For show, huh?" Monokuma asked. "That's a peculiar way to put it."

"Is this just for show?" Kirumi asked. "Are you showing this to the people outside and-"

"Oh heavens no!" Monokuma blurted out. "You don't need to worry about the outside world. Get it? They're not with us. In other words...pay no attention to the people beyond the walls. Now, show me just how you intend to bargain for your lives!"

Then the class trial began. Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro... After falling from his former glory, he told us he had no reason to live. But despite that claim, he said he wanted to fight beside us. To get out of here with us. For that, he was trying to find a reason to live. He might have been stern, but he wasn't completely cold-hearted. And the person who killed him...

...is in this room with us. I knew it's hard to believe, but it's true.

I don't think I'll ever be fully prepared to find out who that person is... But we have to find out who it is, so we can lift our suspicions of each other...

So we can save everyone else's lives. That's why I'm here. I can't show fear here... I must fight till the bitter end.

I will face this life-or-death class trial!


	10. The Truth of Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the second trial begins, Himiko is immediately accused of killing Ryoma. But Tenko proves to be a little more than stubborn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this being a fanfic rather than a video game, the trials will be portrayed a bit differently. Keywords will be used to indicate which section of the trial is being portrayed.

As Monokuma proceeded to explain the rules of the class trial, I took a deep breath as I thought about all of the evidence I uncovered with Shuichi. Hopefully it will be enough for me to figure out the culprit.

"I think we all know who the most suspicious is!" Kokichi said. "It's-"

"Let's combine our power and work together, everyone!" Tenko encouraged.

"Um... The person who's most suspicious is-" Kokichi tried to say.

"Now lend me your energy, everyone!" Tenko motivated. "So we can catch the culprit!"

Kokichi let out a frustrated groan as he rubbed his forehead. "Because the murder happened during the magic show, the culprit can only be-"

Tenko let out an enthusiastic sound as she stretched her arm out in front of Kokichi. "I'm in top form today!"

"Tenko!" Kokichi shouted as he shoved her arm away from him. "Why are you interrupting me?! We can't have a good trial if you talk over me!"

"Huh? I'm not interrupting you," Tenko claimed, glaring daggers at Kokichi. "Whatever you have to say is probably worthless anyway, cuz all males wanna talk about is S-E-"

"...Himiko seems suspicious," Angie blurted out.

Tenko looked offended. "Hey! Angie, how can you accuse Himiko?! Aren't we all friends?!"

"Um... I'm just telling you what Atua is telling me," Angie explained. "He is using his divine knowledge to show us the way to survive... You should thank him, lest he pour his holy wrath upon you all."

"Screw Atua!" Tenko shouted. "That guy's got nothing on me! I'll protect Himiko!"

"But it does point to Himiko being the most suspicious," Kirumi pointed out.

"Ryoma died during Himiko's magic show," Keebo agreed.

"His body appearing in the water tank leads one to think the escape trick played a part," Kiyo added. "It's only natural we suspect Himiko. She was the one performing the trick."

"N-No, that's wrong..." Himiko stammered. "The Underwater Escape...wasn't a trick. It was...magic!"

"That's not the part you need to deny!" Kaito pointed out. "You gotta tell us you're not the culprit!"

"Magic, huh?" Angie asked. "That's so cool... What a mysterious miracle. Now, did you kill Ryoma, Himiko? Atua will hear your confession."

"S-Stop it!" Tenko protested, leaning forward as she gripped onto her podium. "There's no way any of that is true!"

"It's true, though," Kokichi insisted. "Himiko used The Underwater Escape trick to kill Ryoma. But I still don't know how Himiko did the trick..."

"Th-There's no trick..." Himiko insisted. "That...really was magic."

"Y'know, maybe it really _was_ magi-" Gonta started to say.

"Oh, stop it," Maki interrupted. "If you don't reveal your trick now, then we'll vote you as the culprit."

"Stop picking on Himiko!" Tenko shouted. "A cute tiny flower like her couldn't kill anyone!"

I let out a frustrated sound. I get that Himiko keeps insisting that she has real magic, but geez! She's digging her own grave that way! There has to be a way to get her to tal-

"Hold on," Shuichi said, lifting up his hat. "Maybe Himiko is right... The Underwater Escape might be real magic. Because from what I've seen, there is no trick or gimmick in that tank!"

My mind froze. I... I recognized that tone! It was the exact same tone Shuichi used when he lied about the library vent being closed! Unafraid with no traces of hesitation... There was no doubt about it. His confident detective mode had return.

Himiko let out a surprised yelp. "Y-Yeah, see?" she asked after calming down. "Shuichi agrees... There's no trick. It's magic..."

"Himiko, why do you look so surprised?" Kirumi asked.

"Wait up, Shuichi!" Tenko exclaimed. "Why are you trying to white-knight your way into Himiko's heart?! Just so you know, Himiko has already chosen me as her one and only soulmate!" Himiko blushed after hearing that.

"But if that trick was actual 'magic', then I'm more inclined to believe she's the culprit," Maki pointed out.

"If you can perform mysterious miracles, couldn't you have just swapped places with Ryoma?" Angie asked.

"Wh-What...?!" Himiko panicked. But then she calmed down. "N-No, wait... Ryoma couldn't have been killed by the piranhas... Cuz the piranhas I used in my show were special. They only eat dead flesh."

"Only...dead flesh?" Kaito repeated.

"...That is a new fact," Kirumi said.

_That's_ why Shuichi lied about the water tank! He was trying to coax information out of Himiko! And if that slight smirk on his face is any indication, it means he must have got the information he was looking for.

"What the-?!" Tenko exclaimed. "Are you just pretending to be nice to Himiko so she'll tell us the truth?!"

"Ah, no, that's not it..." Shuichi shyly answered.

"Huuuh?" Kokichi questioned. "Are you sure it wasn't the piranhas? We saw Ryoma reduced to bones! He totally died from all the piranhas' chomps, right?"

I took that as my cue to speak up. "No, it wasn't the piranhas!" I countered. "The Monokuma File specifically described drowning as the cause of death."

"So it wasn't the piranhas, then," Kaito said. "He was drowned."

"Oooohhh, I see," Kokichi cheekily said. "I haven't checked the Monokuma File yet, so that's news to me."

"Y-You lying, little brat!" Tenko shouted. "Telling lies is what turns you into a degenerate male!"

Angie laughed a bit. "So what?" she asked. "Ryoma drowned, Himiko changed places with him, and then the piranhas ate him. Right?"

"No, Himiko only had sixty seconds to escape from the tank," Keebo pointed out. "Even if they changed places at the start of the show, that's insufficient time to drown someone."

"If that is the case, then when did he drown?" Kirumi asked.

I thought about that question, but my mind was drawing a blank. I'm not sure how long it takes for Himiko's piranhas to smell dead flesh, but that could mean...

"Before the show started," I said aloud.

Kiyo snickered. "Agreed," he said. "Before being eaten by the piranhas, he made no attempt to escape the water. To be precise, he made no movements whatsoever. Yes... By that point, he had already joined the ranks of the dead."

"Could that mean his body was hidden until the culprit made it appear in the tank?" Keebo asked.

"Hidden...where?" Gonta questioned.

"The culprit would have had to hide the body near the tank, and then show it during the act," Kirumi said.

"Easier said than done!" Miu pointed out.

"Was there a place on stage where the culprit could've hid the body?" Kokichi asked. He checked his nails. "Oh, wait. Himiko should know since she performed The Underwater Escape trick."

"Himiko...why won't you just explain it to us?" Kaito asked.

"Cuz it's magic," Himiko insisted.

"We get it!" I shouted, fed up with all this magic talk. "You think you have real magic! Now please shut up and let us continue the trial properly!"

Kiyo snickered. "Disagreeing is rather pointless," he said, responding to my outburst. "Himiko is committed to her act. But those who deal in dreams are oft liars."

"Wh-Why is is everyone still picking on Himiko?!" Tenko asked. "You're all worse than a drunk dad's ramblings!"

Kaito stretched out his arms. "Man...we gotta figure out how the trick works to find where the body was hidden."

"But Himiko does not wish to tell us how she performed her act," Kirumi pointed out.

"Then let's work together to reveal the secret behind Himiko's trick!" Angie declared.

"So...not real magic?" Gonta asked.

"No, it was real magic," Himiko insisted. She started waving her hands in front of her. "Maaagic... Maaaaagic... Maaaaaaaaagic!"

Tenko let out a pained sound as she bent over. "Oh, nooooo!" she cried out. "It's Himiko's curse! Her curses are really powerful!!!"

As Tenko stood back to her full height, we began the debate. I knew we had to figure out how Himiko performed the trick. As long as she kept on insisting she has real magic, we can't continue with the trial.

"How did Himiko escape the water tank?" Keebo asked.

"Maybe she just climbed out and no one noticed," Angie guessed.

"Nah, she definitely would've been caught," Kokichi pointed out.

"Perhaps some mechanism was set up on the stage," Kirumi suggested.

"The curtain covering the tank was certainly suspicious," Kiyo noted.

"What about that square pane of glass we found in the tank?" Kaito asked.

"Maybe the tank had a **secret hatch**?" Maki guessed.

"There was a secret hatch!" I consented. "I found out from Shuichi when we were investigating Himiko's research lab."

Shuichi nodded in response. "You can't tell from a single glance, but there was an escape hatch on that tank," he confirmed.

"I see, so it did have one," Maki said.

"The escape hatch was in the form of a hidden panel near the top," I recalled. "That's how Himiko was able to escape-"

"Mind over strength!" Tenko argued. "Your boyfriend's logic is all wrong, Kaede!"

"How come?" I asked.

"You said he saw the supposed escape hatch," Tenko pointed out. "For all we know, that degenerate male was lying!" She let out a yell as she posed. "I'll smash through your claims with my fists of burning hot steel!!!"

So it seems I still have to convince Tenko to stop being protective over Himiko. Yeesh, this rebuttal was going to be hard...

"The side of the tank being open doesn't have anything to do with Himiko's escape!" Tenko said. "She didn't use an escape hatch! I know she didn't do that! So how can you believe anything that degenerate says?!"

"First of all, 'that degenerate' is my friend," I said. "Secondly, why do you think she didn't?"

"Because!" Tenko continued. "If she escaped from a hatch in the tank, the water would have gushed out with her! There **would have been water** everywhere!"

"But there was water coming out!" I countered. "The room wasn't flooded with water because of the staircase attached to the water tank."

"I remember how the staircase was positioned..." Shuichi recalled. "It was aligned perfectly with the tank's escape hatch."

I nodded in agreement. "That means the water tank was connected to the inside of the staircase."

"Inside staircase..." Gonta repeated. "His body was _in_ stairs?!"

"But that information gives us an idea for how Himiko escaped," I continued. "There was a curtain covering the entire stage during the performance. With the stage covered, she was able to enter the escape hatch. The water that spilled out fell into the staircase. But I'm still not sure how she was able to leave the staircase..."

"I can answer that," Shuichi replied. "During the investigation, I noticed an escape hatch on the staircase, one that was facing away from us. It's placed so that the water would not drain from the staircase."

"In which case, a person could exit and leave water inside the staircase," Keebo added.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind. "But that person would still be wet," I said.

"That would explain why there was a puddle around the stairs..." Kiyo realized.

"So when Himiko came out from the stairs, her wet clothes dripped water all over!" Kaito figured.

Miu let out a laugh. "Caught ya soakin' wet and red-handed!" She told Himiko.

Himiko started stammering as her podium moved forward. "Judging from Himiko's reaction, you hit it right on the bull's-eye!" Kokichi cheekily said.

"But...Himiko's clothes should've been wet when she left the water tank..." Tenko pointed out.

"Her clothes were definitely not wet," Kirumi recalled.

"O-Of course," Himiko stammered. "That's cuz my Underwater Escape wasn't a trick... I-It was magic."

"No, you changed your uniform," I said aloud.

"The dormitory is stocked with uniforms," Keebo recalled. "Did you hide one behind the stage in advance?"

Himiko didn't respond. "I remember seeing Himiko go to the gym this morning, carrying a uniform and a towel," Angie recalled.

Tenko let out a yelp. "Why would you say that?!" she asked.

"I see," Kiyo said. "She had a towel, too. She may not have had time to fully dry her hair... But her short hair and hat ensured we were none the wiser."

"Himiko can't get wet!" Tenko cried out. "Cuz her body repels water!"

"Himiko... C'mon," Kaito said. "Give it up already."

Himiko sighed in defeat. "Fine...you win," she admitted. "It's just like you said. The water tank and staircase both have mechanisms."

"...So I was correct," Maki said.

"B-But that doesn't mean I used them!" Himiko continued. "I didn't need them...cuz I used my magic!"

"Again with the magic crap..." Miu groaned. "We're you dropped on your head as a kid?!"

"Now that we understand how the trick was performed, let us move on," Kiyo said.

"Yes, let us proceed," Kirumi agreed. "Where did the culprit hide Ryoma's body? From our discussion earlier, his body could have been in the space inside the staircase."

"But that's where Himiko would escape from, right?" Gonta asked.

"So Himiko went in the stairs with the body?!" Miu questioned. "What kinda kinky shit is she into?!"

"That seems unlikely," Keebo pointed out. "There isn't enough space for two people to fit in there."

"Who says they went in together?" Angie asked. "She could've made the switch as she was leaving the tank. At the same time, she could've pulled out the body from inside the stairs. That way, she'd have room to put herself in there. See how easy that is? I think that explains how Himiko changed places with Ryoma's body."

"Wait a minute!" Tenko hollered. "Why did you automatically assume it was Himiko?!"

"Who else but Himiko could've done it?" Angie asked in response.

Tenko hurriedly wiped tears away from her eyes as she made a sad sound. "Angie, the three of us spent so much time together, so why are you accusing her?!"

"You may think you're protecting Himiko, but what if she really is the culprit?" Angie pointed out. "We'll all die, and it will be all your fault. Atua will lose his precious messenger. ...Are you okay with that, Tenko?"

"I'm totally fine with that!" Tenko decided. "I don't care what anyone says! Himiko would _never_ murder someone! That's what I believe more than anything!"

Himiko looked over at Tenko. "Nyeh?" she muttered.

"I _want_ to believe in her, no matter what!" Tenko continued, now heavily sobbing. "If I can't do that, then I'd rather just die! So until this body takes its final breath, I'm gonna keep believing my precious Himiko!!!"


	11. Magic Show Diversion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial continues, Himiko is soon declared as innocent. But why is Shuichi repeatedly looking at Kirumi?

With another debate kicking off, Tenko's podium moved forward as well. "The only one who could've switched out Ryoma's body is Himiko herself," Angie assumed.

"When Himiko was escaping the tank, she dragged out the body hidden in the stairs and simply switched places with it," Kiyo said.

"Are you telling me you saw that happen?!" Tenko asked.

"No one could have seen that," Kirumi pointed out. "It would have occurred in the middle of the show when the tank was covered with a curtain."

"So basically, **no one saw anything** ," Kokichi cheekily assumed.

"No, there was a witness!" I countered. "Gonta saw what was in the tank. Remember? He climbed onto the stage so he could save Himiko. He saw what was behind the curtain."

"Y-Yeah...Gonta saw down into tank," Gonta confirmed. "But...saw no one in there."

"...No one was in there?" Maki repeated.

"Yeah, no one," Gonta answered. "Guess that clue no good, huh?"

"No, that's actually a great clue," Shuichi disagreed. "Because if Ryoma's body was hidden inside the staircase, Himiko would have had to pull him out before she went inside. There certainly wasn't enough room in the staircase for both of them."

"Shuichi's right," I agreed. "If the tank really was empty by the time Gonta got a glimpse, Ryoma's body wasn't in the staircase."

"What if they squeezed into that space with Ryoma's body to avoid getting caught?!" Miu asked.

"She had no need to worry about us witnessing her at that point," Kiyo pointed out. "For the entire stage was hidden behind a curtain. To all but Gonta, anyway."

"Then the culprit never would have considered hiding inside the staircase with the body," Keebo confirmed. "Entering the staircase _after_ moving the body is much faster, and seems more rational too!"

"Someone better say where the ****in' body was hidden or I'm gonna start cuttin' throats!" Miu threatened.

Okay, so if the staircase is off the list, where could the culprit hide Ryoma's body? I thought about that as another debate began.

"Where were ya hidin' Ryoma's body?!" Miu asked Himiko.

"It couldn't have been inside the staircase," Keebo recalled. "After all, there was only enough space for Himiko."

"Well, how about behind the curtain?!" Tenko guessed.

"If there was a way to enter the tank from there, then it would be plausible," Kirumi pointed out.

"Or maybe the body was in the tank all along, but we just couldn't see it!" Angie suggested.

"Impossible," Maki said. "You'd need top-notch visual effects to pull that off."

"And what of the tank containing the piranhas?" Kiyo asked.

"No way," Kaito denied. "If you put a body in there, the piranhas woulda eaten it way before we saw it!"

"Not unless **the body was separated from the piranhas** ," Shuichi corrected.

Wait, did Shuichi just wink at me? No, he was giving me a hint! "That must have been what happened!" I consented. "It must have been the reason why there was a square pane glass in the tank."

Kiyo snickered. "What clever deduction," he remarked.

"That glass pane acted as a divider," Shuichi informed. "As long as it was there, the body was safe from the piranhas."

"Then that means Ryoma's body was hidden in the piranha tank the whole time!" Tenko realized.

"So Ryoma's body fell into the water tank with the piranhas?!" Kaito asked.

"Gonta knew it!" Gonta exclaimed. "Gonta was above stage when piranhas fall! That's why Gonta see something no one else could... When piranhas fell, Gonta see some big thing fall into water tank with them.

"Y'know, now that Gonta think about it... Gonta maybe see Ryoma's body."

"When the piranhas dropped from the tank, I thought I saw something bigger drop as well," Kirumi recalled. "The water tank on the bottom is made completely out of glass, correct? You can see what is happening through the glass. Can you really hide a body in the tank?"

"Even in murky water, a dead body would still be visible in a glass tank!" Angie agreed.

"Unless...a certain something was used to obscure the body," Shuichi pointed out.

"...A certain something?" Maki repeated.

"We did agree that the glass pane was used to separate the body from the piranhas," I said. "But are you hinting at something, Shuichi?"

Shuichi let out a small chuckle as he briefly lifted up his hat to brush a hand through his hair. "Well that method has the added benefit of hiding the body from view," he hinted.

Himiko made a confused sound. "How could you hide a body like that?"

I quickly realized what Shuichi was hinting. "The crammed piranhas," I said aloud.

"Huh?!" Tenko yelped. "The piranhas?!"

"Angie told me it looked like there were more piranhas in the tank," I recalled. "But there weren't. With the space within the tank reduced, it only looked like more piranhas were added."

"The more densely the piranhas are packed, the harder it is to see past them," Kiyo added.

"Because of that, it was difficult to see the body hidden in the tank," Kirumi chimed in.

"That glass pane was...the lid from the piranha tank," Himiko realized. "It was really easy to detach that lid, so no wonder they used it as a divider."

"Gee, thanks for telling us that useless detail!" Kokichi remarked.

"What the heck are you saying?!" Tenko angrily asked. "That detail was super useful! Sure, the lid looks a little big. But if you set it diagonally, it would fit perfectly..." She let out a squee. "Nice job, Himiko! You explanation was awesome!"

"With this much evidence, it seems like the body was definitely in the piranha tank," Kaito noted.

"Congrats, Himiko!" Tenko gushed. "Now there should be no reason for anyone to suspect you!"

Himiko's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Tenko replied. "Cuz if you didn't switch places with the body, then you couldn't have killed him!" That prompted her and Himiko's podiums to move back into place.

"It only means we now have other suspects," Kiyo pointed out. "You are not cleared of suspicion just yet."

"Okay, but still, that's way better!!!" Tenko insisted.

"That's wonderful news, Himiko!" Angie cheered. "Atua is happy for you."

That made Tenko glare at Angie. "Apologize, Angie! You and your Atua better tell Himiko you're sorry right now!"

"Atua is sleeping," Angie scolded. "He went to bed angry cuz you all doubted him..."

"What a petty-ass god!" Miu scoffed.

"No, it's okay..." Himiko said. "We shouldn't be mad at Angie... We should be mad at this class trial... At this killing game..."

"Oooohhh, Himiko!" Tenko gushed. "Bless your sweet, kind heart!"

"Nyeh..." Himiko stammered as she blushed heavily. "T-Thank you..."

"Great, now what're we gonna do?!" Miu angrily asked. "We're back to square one!"

"And why are we back to square one?" Kokichi questioned.

"Cuz any of us could still be the culprit!" Miu pointed out. "Geez! You flunk outta 'tard school or something?!"

"Nuh-uuuhh!" Kokichi disagreed as he shook his head. "Not everyooone! We can narrow it down to whoever doesn't have an alibi yet."

"...Eh? What alibi?" Miu asked.

"I guess I should've known a dumb whore pig like you wouldn't understand, so lemme explain..." Kokichi said.

"Who you callin' a dumb pig?!" Miu questioned. I glared at Kokichi in response. Sure Miu can be a bit of a jerk, but she didn't deserve that!

"If there's this much evidence, then there's no mistake the body was hidden in the piranha tank," Kokichi explained. He checked his nails. "But for someone to plant the body in there with such limited time is pretty tricky..."

Kokichi was right. That could only mean one thing: it was set up yesterday, before nighttime. Luckily Shuichi was on the same page as me. "It was done yesterday, before nighttime," he said.

"Ding ding ding!" Kokichi cheered as he pointed finger guns at Shuichi. "The Ultimate Detective gets it right!"

"W-Wait..." Miu said. "How do you know it was before nighttime yesterday?"

"Stop asking me dumbass questions!" Kokichi defensively said. "It could've been solved with the process of elimination!" He let out a huff. "Geez...fine! I'll explain it to the itty-bitty, peas rained bitchlet!"

"B-Bitchlet?!" Miu cringed as I gripped onto my podium, trying hard not to lose my temper again.

"First, the gym was closed during nighttime, so no one could've entered," Kokichi explained. "After nighttime passed, morning came. But hiding the body before the show was..."

Angie joyfully laughed. "Impossible!" she agreed. "Himiko, Tenko, and I were waiting in front of the gym, before the morning announcement. I also waited for Monophanie, but if the morning announcement was any indication, something happened to her that made her unavailable for the whole day."

That's right. Today's morning announcement had Monosuke say he and the other Monokubs were unavailable for the whole day, hence why they never showed up for the trial. In fact...

"Hold up," I said. "Don't you think it's odd that the Monokubs are completely absent today?"

"Oh?" Angie questioned. "What does that have to do with this trial?"

"Because the reason why Himiko performed a magic show was because Monophanie suggested it," I clarified.

"Are you saying this magic show was a diversion set up by the Monokubs?" Shuichi asked.

"That's right," I confirmed. "Which can only mean one thing-"

"Hold on a minute!" Monokuma interrupted. "Are you saying my Kubs were the ones who killed Ryoma?! They're not allowed to do such a thing! It's against their programming!"

"Then do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Well... No," Monokuma admitted. "But wherever they are, I don't understand why they would need sewing supplies! This absence better be a one-time only thing!"

"Alright," I said. "Angie, please continue."

"Very well," Angie said. "As I was saying, Himiko, Tenko, and I were at the gym before the morning announcement."

"Which leaves only one possibility—it was done before nighttime yesterday," Kokichi chimed in. "Anyone who doesn't get this is just as stupid as the whore bitchlet over there!"

"Stop that!" I exclaimed as Miu covered her head in embarrassment.

"So the culprit placed Ryoma's corpse in the piranha tank before nighttime yesterday?" Kirumi asked. "Which means, he was also killed during that timeframe."

"I still don't really get it, though," Kaito said. "Can we narrow down the time of death a bit more?"

Kaito was right. We can pinpoint the time of death ever further with the right information. And I know who can help us with that.

"Kirumi, weren't you asking everyone when the last time they saw Ryoma?" I asked.

"Yes, Gonta was the last person who saw him," Kirumi recalled.

"What?" Gonta asked. "Really?!"

"And when was the last time Gonta saw Ryoma?!" Tenko asked.

"Ummm... When Gonta was inviting everyone to Insect Meet and Greet, so...Gonta think that was maybe 8pm?" Gonta guessed.

"If he was last seen at 8pm and was killed before nighttime officially began..." Keebo noted.

"Then we can assume the crime took place between 8 o'clock and 10 o'clock at night," Kirumi decided.

I glanced over at Shuichi, who looked like he was in deep thought. Whatever was going on in his head must be super important.

"So all we must do...is find someone with no alibi for that time period, yes?" Kiyo suggested. "Simple enough. After all, most of us were...detained by Gonta then."

"Aside from Ryoma, the only ones who escaped Gonta were myself, Kaito, Miu, and also...Maki," Kirumi recalled.

"Wow, Kirumi," Kokichi complimented. "You would tell the truth, even if it screwed you over."

"I do this for everyone," Kirumi replied. "It is my duty to unveil the truth, so I do not care if people suspect me."

"Aah! Beautiful!" Kiyo awed. "Your spirit of self-sacrifice is just too beautiful!"

"I will also say this..." Kirumi continued. "The crime took place between 8 and 10 o'clock at night, and I was at the gym during that time."

Shuichi was still looking at Kirumi in deep thought. What was going through his mind?

"But, I was only there for about five minutes," Kirumi added. "Afterwards, I went to my research lab to prepare everyone's outfits for Angie's party. I must have been caught up in my work that the next thing I knew, I heard the morning announcement."

"Why would you even say that, though?" Kokichi asked. "You're tying a noose around your neck, y'know?"

"I don't care if it was five minutes!" Miu shouted. "It's way too suspicious that you were alone in the gym! I think the cleaning lady here is the culprit! You killed Ryoma, didn't you?!"

"I-Is too soon to tell," Gonta pointed out. "We should hear what everyone has to say, right?"

"**** that noise!" Miu scoffed.

"But Miu, you don't have an alibi for when the crime occurred either, do you?" Keebo pointed out.

"Y-You think I'm suspicious?" Miu asked, voicing concern. "I...don't even know where the gym is."

"The other two without alibis are Kaito and Maki," Kiyo pointed out. "Let us hear your testimonies."

"I was in my research lab the whole time," Maki explained. "I didn't go to the gym."

"But that cannot be proven, can it?" Kiyo questioned.

Maki didn't respond, but I have a feeling she was telling the truth. "What about Kaito?" Kokichi asked. "Only murderers grow out creepy facial hair like mustaches and goatees."

"Wh-What?!" Kaito hollered, his fists clenched tightly. "My goatee's not creepy! It gives me a glamorous celebrity vibe!"

"Anyway, among those four, the culprit must be the one who doesn't have an alibi!" Tenko realized.

"...I apologize but given the circumstances, we have no choice but to suspect you," Keebo said.

"Suspect who?!" Tenko asked. "Who's the culprit?!"

"Wait up!" Kaito shouted. "Why are you guys suspicious of me?! I've been helping the whole time! No way I'm the culprit!"

"Oh wait, I remember now..." Miu realized. "I...do have an alibi! I'm not the culprit!"

"You will see whether or not I am suspicious as the trial progresses," Kirumi said. "But for now, please understand that I am not the culprit."

Under normal circumstances, it would be hard for someone to concentrate on three different conversations. But due to my enhanced hearing thanks to me being the Ultimate Pianist, I'm able to hear more than three different people's argument. I simply closed my eyes and awaited what will happen during the mass debate. 


	12. The Chattiest Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the debate continues, the Ultimates focus on alibis. But things take a turn for the worse when a certain astronaut becomes too vocal.

I was able to hear the three debates with ease. Kaito said he spent the whole time running around hiding from Gonta until he went to sleep in his room, Miu was explaining her alibi, and Kirumi went into further detail about her time in the gym. Suddenly...

"Are you sure you **did not stay at the gym**?" Keebo asked Kirumi.

"No, she was at the gym!" I countered. "According to Kokichi, he met up with Kirumi at around 9pm. They were together until nighttime."

"Gonta went to the gym to catch Himiko and Angie five minutes before 9 o'clock," Kokichi elaborated. "After I left Gonta's lab, I ran into Kirumi."

"This information could have been told to us beforehand," Kirumi pointed out.

"Sorry!" Kokichi cheekily apologized. "Forgot! I definitely didn't keep it a secret to make the trial more interesting!"

"Forgot...?" Keebo repeated. "It seems far more plausible that you were telling another lie."

"I think he was," I agreed.

"Unlike robots, we meatbags can't pull out our memories from our hard drive," Kokichi told Keebo.

"Was that supposed to offend me?" Keebo asked. He rolled his eyes. "Your irrationality fills me with pity..."

"If I am the culprit, that would mean I killed Ryoma within five minutes, transported him to the gym, and hid him in the piranha tank," Kirumi pointed out. "This seems highly unlikely."

(Geez, what's up with Shuichi?! Why does he keep looking at Kirumi?!)

"If you called Ryoma out to the gym and killed him there, you wouldn't need to move him," Maki disagreed. "All you would have to do is hide him in the piranha tank."

"Gonta was in the midst of heading to the gym to capture Angie," Kirumi recalled. "Are you claiming I took advantage of that, and called Ryoma for a rendezvous at the gym?"

"I don't think that's what happened," I pointed out.

"Maybe someone snuck into the gym while Kirumi and I were busy talking," Kokichi guessed.

"The only ones capable of that are the other three with no alibis," Kiyo added.

"Miu, Kaito, and Maki!" Tenko stated.

Miu let out a surprised yelp. "You're including me, too?!"

"But there's actually one person we can rule out of the suspects list," Kokichi cheekily said.

Kaito's eyes lit up. "Right?" he agreed. "There's one person who's totally not suspicious! Say who it is already!"

I thought about what Kokichi said. He saw a figure earlier, and if my suspicions were correct... "It was Miu, wasn't it?" I asked aloud.

Kaito's face went pale. "Whaaa—?! Miu?!"

"Yeah, you can take her off the list," Kokichi confirmed. "She actually has an alibi."

"Booya!" Miu cheered. "Suck it, nerds!"

"Wait a sec!" Kaito protested as he glared at Miu. "Since when does she have an alibi?!"

"Because it perfectly fits with everyone else's statements," I answered. "Just ask Kokichi. He saw a half-naked girl walking around in the courtyard."

"...A girl walking around half-naked?" Maki questioned.

"Who else could it be but the horny exhibitionist, Miu?" Kokichi asked in response.

"W-We can't just jump to conclusions like that..." Kaito pointed out. "He just saw a shadow, right? That could've been anyone walking around in women's underwear! Even me!"

Great... Now I can't get [that mental image](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/blog/kaitos-alibi-minor-spoilers/J8v2_6NrhdurkZb5aGZE3kpX6L0weBLlmbe) out of my head. Luckily I snapped back to reality to focus on the trial. "But it has to be Miu," I insisted. "What else would that secret weapon be?"

"I see, I see..." Angie remarked. "It sounds like Gonta got an eyeful, hm?"

"What?!" Tenko asked. "Why the heck were you in your underwear, Miu?!"

"W-Well cuz, y'know..." Miu tried to explain. "I'm pretty stacked, so..."

"She took off her clothes as an attempt to scare Gonta away," I purposely interrupted.

"Wh-What?!" Miu panicked. "How the hell did ya find out, dumpy tits?!"

"It seemed obvious to me," I answered. "Gonta's a gentleman. Of course seeing a half-naked girl would cause him to panic."

An indescribable expression appeared on Keebo's face. "Is that true?" he asked.

"'Course it's true," Miu confirmed. She let out a laugh. "That's my story and I'm stickin' to it, ya cockroaches!

"Anyway, I think the blood rushed to both of Gonta's heads cuz he got super embarrassed!"

"Miu was in her underwear...and Gonta...got weird feeling..." Gonta recalled. "So...Gonta ran away..."

"Well, when you got the body of a goddess, it's only natural to wanna flaunt it!" Miu added. "I show my panties to the boys all the time! And I mean, _all_ the time! So you're welcome, Gonta! Think of me during your next tug session!"

"Most of that was unintelligible nonsense, but it would seem that Miu has an actual alibi," Keebo said.

"Yup," Kokichi agreed. "It took a while, but at least we got everyone's alibis cleared up... We should remember all of this, in case we need to recall these events again."

Kokichi was right, so I took a mental note on alibis for yesterday.

"That leaves...Kaito and Maki as the only ones with no alibis," Kiyo realized.

"Then one of them must be the culprit!" Angie pointed out. "But which one, I wonder?" She started pointing at Kaito and Maki. "Eenie, meenie, miney, mo! Catch the culprit by its-"

"H-Hold up!" Kaito interrupted. "Don't decide just yet!"

So we managed to narrow our suspect list down to two. But something doesn't feel right. I can't accuse Maki. I have a hunch that she's telling the truth, so I trust her. But as for Kaito, he seems pretty vocal about this. Could it be...?

"Uh, maybe we should determine the sequence of events?" Shuichi suggested. "The culprit wa-"

"Nope, we should do something more fun..." Kokichi interrupted. "And I have the perfect idea. We narrowed it down to two people, and one of them is the culprit, right? Since we don't have to randomly accuse each other, finding the truth just got much easier. So, let's find the truth with a more effective method."

"And what is this effective weapon?" Kirumi asked.

"If one of them is the culprit, then the innocent one should know who the guilty one is. Yeah?" Kokichi clarified. "Because if you know you're not the culprit, then you can just accuse the other person."

"Yes, that is true," Keebo agreed.

"Which means, there is one person among us who definitely knows who the culprit is!" Kokichi continued. "To that someone who knows... Do your best to convince us! Work harder!"

"Work harder?" Angie repeated.

"Have the two argue for their innocence!" Kokichi explained. "That's how we'll decide our culprit!"

"I don't think that would work," Shuichi pointed out. "They're just going to pass the blame back and forth."

"Aaaaand?" Kokichi asked in response. A dark smile appeared on his face. "You guys talk about cooperation and teamwork, but you're all afraid. You're too scared to point fingers at others, so you hide behind the word 'trust'." He checked his nails. "How do you expect to find the culprit when you're all worried about each other's feelings? If you're planning to expose a liar, then you have to corner them psychologically... Only then will they reveal their true self as a liar—hiding beneath a layer of deceit!"

I couldn't help but wonder if Kokichi was speaking more towards Shuichi, especially since he was looking right at him during his rant...

"If we want to find the liar, I suggest that the two suspects argue against each other," Kokichi continued. "No more pointless deductions! All we need is for them to fight for their lives! So let's host an argument that's totally-not-boring-but-super-fun! We'll catch the culprit in their lies when we find a contradiction!" He let out a sinister laugh. "We'll scare the culprit until they screw up! That's how a true class trial works. Right, Monokuma?"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "A development like that would liven things up a bit."

"Yup, I totes agree," Kokichi said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're agreeing with Monokuma?!" Kaito shouted. "Just whose side are you on?!"

"I'm on your side!" Kokichi insisted. "I don't wanna die either, y'know! That's why we need to take this seriously! A hot debate to smoke out the liar!"

"...And how do you expect us to start this?" Maki asked.

"If you guys need some help getting started, I can give out the first topic," Kokichi offered.

"Our first topic is...this! Ta-daaaa!"

"The Kubs Pad...?" Kirumi questioned.

"Not just any Kubs Pad!" Kokichi clarified. "But the one given to our latest victim, Ryoma! When we started investigating, I went straight to his room to borrow it."

"You sneak!" I exclaimed. "That's why the video wasn't in his room!"

"And the reason why I brought it out just for this occasion is because one of these two had Ryoma's motive video!" Kokichi revealed. "Dun-dun-dun!"

"One of these two had it...?" Kiyo asked, surprised.

Kaito's face went pale. Yeah, he's definitely acting suspicious...

"And for us to figure that out, we need to know who this motive video belongs to!" Kokichi continued. "Take a guess, everyone! Whose motive video did Ryoma have?"

I thought about this. When we all received the motive videos, we didn't exchange them. But given from our conversations, I thought about who had which video. I had Gonta's, Shuichi had Kaito's, and Gonta had Shuichi's. That could mean... "Ryoma had Maki's video," I said aloud.

"Wow, how did you ever guess?" Kokichi asked.

"Because Shuichi told me he received Kaito's motive video," I recalled. "That's why he was looking for him that morning."

"So process of elimination wins again!" Kokichi said. "The obvious answer was Maki, right?"

"Is that true...Shuichi?" Kaito asked, surprised.

"Y-Yes...you're right," Shuichi admitted.

"...And what about that?" Maki asked. "Just because Ryoma had my motive video, that doesn't make me the culprit."

Kokichi laughed. "Finally, you said something," he cheekily said. "This is how a debate should be. I only brought up the motive video to make you talk."

"...Excuse me?" Maki asked, clearly offended.

"O-kay!" Kokichi said as he cracked his knuckles. "Now that we got the party rolling, let's get you and Kaito ready to argue! Remember, if you're not the culprit, then that means the other one is. Got that? Let's start this extreme death debate! Tear the other's lies! Rip each other apart!"

"Quit screwing around!" Kaito shouted, fuming at Kokichi. "We don't need to debate who's the culprit! I'm not the culprit! That's for sure..."

"Which means..." Miu said.

"Kaito, wait!" Shuichi suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe Kokichi is wrong! Maybe he-"

"I don't think Maki is the culprit!" I blurted out.

"...What?" Maki asked, looking right at me.

"Huh? Really?" Kokichi asked after a bit of stunned silence. "You're saying neither of you are the culprit? Then what would be the point of this whole deba-"

"Who cares about that?!" Kaito interrupted. "All I know is that I'm not the culprit! And if Kaede think Maki isn't the culprit, then I agree with her too!"

"I trust Maki," I defended. "It's just a strong hunch I have."

"A...A hunch?!" Kokichi repeated, looking outright nervous. "Are you being serious? You do know all our lives are on the line here, right? And you're betting our lives on just a hunch?!"

"I have that same hunch too," Kaito agreed. "But this isn't just any hunch... This is an official hunch from _the_ Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!"

"How illogical..." Keebo remarked. "This is even more difficult to comprehend than Kokichi's antics."

"You're totally not serious," Kokichi said, sweating bullets. "You can't be _that_ stupid, right?"

"No, he might actually be that stupid," Tenko agreed.

"Damn idiot!" Miu cried out.

"Atua-damned idiot!" Angie chimed in.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot!" Kaito protested. "Anyway, me and Maki aren't the culprit! There's no doubt about it! I believe Kaede's words!"

Shuichi looked over at me. "You trust Maki, right?" he checked. "But...based on what?"

I glanced over at Maki, who gave me a small nod. I guess that was my cue to come clean. "Because a few nights ago, Maki came to me," I recalled. "She told me I'm the only person she trusts. If she trusts me that much, she must have good intentions."

"So...you do not have evidence," Kirumi interpreted.

"Only baseless conjecture," Keebo agreed.

"B-But I totally get where she's coming from!" Tenko agreed with me. "Cuz I wanna believe in Himiko too!"

"Want to believe, huh?" Shuichi asked. He smiled at me. "Yeah...I think I understand that."

(Ugh! Why do I keep thinking Shuichi is cute?!)

"Wanting to believe in someone is a beautiful act, yes..." Kiyo agreed. "However, it is a sentiment that has no place in a class trial."

"It's not a great idea, though..." Himiko chimed in.

"Is okay!" Gonta encouraged. "As long as you believe in people!"

Kiyo might be right, though. We're supposed to be thinking with our brains, not our hearts. It's crazy!

But then again, that crazy thought actually saved my life. I was all set to frame myself as the culprit in the previous trial when Shuichi took over and saved my life. Since he pointed out that the books didn't line up with the blood splatter, he was that determined to save me! And if it wasn't for him, I might have been executed.

It's settled. I will think with my heart and trust Maki!

"...I'll believe in Maki as well," Shuichi chimed in, smiling softly.

"...What?" Maki asked.

"That's Kaede and Kaito for you," Shuichi said. "Making us think with our hearts..."

"Maaan, you too?" Kokichi whined slightly. "How could the Ultimate Detective believe in someone without proof?"

"But there's no proof linking Maki or Kaito to this crime either," Shuichi pointed out. "I believe in innocent until proven guilty. For now, they are innocent."

"Shuichi..." I awed, happy I still had his support.

"Right on, Shuichi!" Kaito cheered, giving Shuichi a thumbs up. "I knew I picked a good sidekick!"

"Uh, and by the way, I might be the Ultimate Detective, but...I'm in training," Shuichi sheepishly insisted. "I...told you that, didn't I? I'm just an apprentice, not a real detective."

There it was again! Why does he keep saying that?! He clearly has the intellect and careful eye of a real detective.

"How do you plan to get closer to the truth without suspecting either of them?" Kokichi questioned Shuichi. "Unless you have evidence to the contrary, these two will remain suspe-"

"So I just have to turn it around, right?" Maki spoke up.

"Huh?" Kokichi muttered.

"It's not like I owe Kaede a favor or anything just because she defended me..." Maki said. "But she may have encouraged me a bit."

"What are you trying to say, Maki?" Kirumi asked.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I can't stay silent forever," Maki continued. "...So, I'll tell you."

"Oh?" Angie questioned. "Tell us what?"

"I met up with Ryoma during nighttime yesterday," Maki admitted. 


	13. Maki's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maki finally being vocal, everyone's alibis are casted aside. Luckily for Kaede, Shuichi is here to back her up, even if it means carefully laying out a single lie.

We were all in stunned silence. Even I could tell Maki's words were true, but... Wait, Shuichi's looking at Kirumi again. Why does he look so focused on her?

"So Ryoma was still alive at nighttime?!" Keebo asked.

"I thought the crime took place between 8 and 10 o'clock at night!" Tenko recalled.

"But that's wrong, because I met up with Ryoma during nighttime," Maki insisted.

"If that's true, then we have no basis for suspecting Kaito and Maki..." Kiyo realized.

"Th-That's right," Gonta agreed. "Everyone suspected them. Cuz they have no alibis for those times."

"That means me and Maki aren't suspects anymore!" Kaito proudly declared.

"Quit ****in' around!" Miu shouted. "You think I'm dumb enough to swallow that line of crap?!"

"Yes, this seems too convenient," Kirumi agreed.

"But why did Maki wait until now to mention that?" Keebo questioned.

Kokichi laughed hard as he bent over and clutched his stomach. "It's totally obvious!" he said. "Maki's sooo desperate that she has to lie!"

No, that wasn't a lie! I trust Maki! She was telling the truth! ...But then again, why would she bring that up now? Something doesn't feel right at all...

"And then, the Monokuma & Kubs Theater segment began," Monokuma said. "But with all of the Monokubs supposedly busy, this segment was not possible for now. And so, the curtain quickly fell."

"We shouldn't listen to anything Maki says," Kokichi insisted. "She's just gonna throw out more lies."

"I beg to differ," I said. "We should at least ask for more details."

"I told you already, we don't need to..." Kokichi whined. "I hate liars! Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"You're one to talk..." Himiko responded.

"Maki, just ignore that lying little degenerate!" Tenko defended. "We'll listen to what you have to say!"

"It must have been...a little after midnight last night," Maki recalled. "He visited me at my research lab. He visited me at my research lab. He wanted me to show him the motive video that I received."

"Motive video?" Gonta questioned.

"If Ryoma came to ask about that, does that mean you had his motive video?" Kiyo asked.

"As I recall, Ryoma had Maki's motive video, correct?" Kirumi checked. "Does this mean you and Ryoma received one another's motive video?"

"Maybe..." Maki guessed. "I actually didn't check the one I got, so I wouldn't know."

"Maki admitted earlier that she hadn't checked her Kuds Pad," Keebo recalled.

"Then why did Ryoma think that Maki had his motive video?" Angie asked.

"If we went around asking at random, he might've asked some people besides Maki," Kaito pointed out.

"He never asked me!" Miu realized. "He probably never asked you guys either, right?!"

"Then...who was it that told Ryoma about his Kubs Pad?" Keebo questioned.

There only had to be one option. "Kokichi," I decided. "You had all of our Kubs Pads for the Insect Meet and Greet. Is that how you knew Maki had Ryoma's video?"

Kokichi looked at me with stunned silence. "When males get this quiet, they're either caught in a lie or thinking dirty thoughts..." Tenko stated as she glared at Kokichi.

"What happened then, Maki?" Kaito asked. "After Ryoma asked you for his motive video.

"I told Ryoma just to take it from my room," Maki recalled. "I keep my room unlocked."

"Wow Maki, that's super careless," Kokichi remarked with a cheeky grin. "Aren't you scared someone might kill you in your sleep?"

Maki didn't respond. "And then what happened?" Gonta asked.

"I don't know what happened after that?" Maki admitted. "I'm not even sure if he saw his motive video. When he asked me, he said that he would show me my motive video in return... But I wasn't interested, so I declined. And that's pretty much it."

"So you don't even know if Ryoma saw his motive video?" Miu assumed. "What a bunch of crap."

"If Maki met with Ryoma at nighttime, that proves he was still alive then..." Kaito pointed out. "Which means, even though we don't have alibis from 8 to 10, Maki and me aren't suspects!"

" _If_ that story is true..." Kiyo corrected.

"...It's true," Maki insisted.

"Then why did you wait until now to bring that up?" Keebo questioned.

"I didn't say anything until now because I wasn't in the mood to be suspected," Maki answered.

"Suspected?" Himiko asked. "What for?"

"Kirumi said it earlier," Maki recalled. "It seems that Ryoma and I had each other's motive videos... That's pretty fishy, right? So I didn't want to mention it to avoid suspicion."

"It is quite selfish to keep this information hidden because you were not in the mood," Kirumi scolded.

"Well, whatever," Kaito casually said. "Either way, let's just believe Maki."

"Yes, yes," Angie agreed. "Those who believe shall be saved."

"No, we need to wait," Keebo disagreed. "There is still more to confirm-"

"Well then, why don't we ask Kokichi?" Shuichi suggested.

"Huh?" Kokichi asked. "What now?"

I quickly understood what Shuichi meant. "He's right," I agreed. "You didn't answer my question. Did you tell Ryoma that Maki had his motive video?"

"Is that really important?" Gonta pondered.

"Yes, it is important," Shuichi answered. "Because if Kokichi told Ryoma, it becomes more likely that Ryoma visited Maki during nighttime."

"I see..." Kiyo said. "Kokichi's response may help corroborate Maki's testimony."

"Now you understand why I don't want your charade—I want the truth," Shuichi told Kokichi.

"Well, Kokichi?" Tenko asked. "Did you tell Ryoma?"

Kokichi still remained silent. "You said it earlier," Maki recalled. "'I don't wanna die', right? If you really don't wanna die, then you better tell us the truth."

"Here comes the dramatic turnabout..." Kokichi finally spoke. "Now I'm the one pressured by Maki! Ooookay, it's true. I told Ryoma."

"Just as I thought," Shuichi remarked.

"But that's not a bad thing, right?" Kokichi pointed out. "He wanted to know, so I told him."

"Have you seen everyone's motive video?" Kirumi realized.

"Nope, not yet," Kokichi claimed. "I was gonna wait until we hosted, like, a movie screening party. I just checked who had whose, so I could give then back to everyone after."

"Hmm...I see," Kirumi noted.

"Anyway, if Kokichi told Ryoma that, then he must've gone to see Maki!" Kaito exclaimed with a fist pump. "That means Maki's telling the truth! Ryoma was alive during nighttime!"

"No, we cannot be too sure about that yet," Kirumi pointed out. "Even if Ryoma and Maki did meet, it does not mean it was during nighttime yesterday."

"...So you still suspect me?" Maki asked.

"I am saying it could still be a possibility," Kirumi corrected. "If there is still a small chance of you being the culprit, then I cannot trust you entirely. Because everyone's lives are at stake."

"Th-Then which is it?" Gonta questioned. "A lie? Or n-not lie?"

"She's not lying!" Kaito exclaimed. "Can't you tell just by looking at her?!"

"If it was that easy, we'd be done by now," Himiko pointed out. "No, this is a world of lies and betrayal."

Tenko clutched her heart in pain. "Himiko, it breaks my heart to hear you say depressing things!"

"I find Maki's testimony suspicious," Kiyo added. "It's far too...convenient for her."

"This is...difficult to determine," Keebo realized.

"Maki is lying!" Kokichi pouted. "Like I said before, a liar like me knows their own kind!"

"I'm not lying," Maki insisted. "I did meet up with Ryoma during nighttime. ...I'm telling the truth."

I agree with Maki. I'm 100% sure she's telling the truth! But what can I say to convince everyone else?

"Hold on," Shuichi said. "I might not be able to prove they met, but I _can_ prove Maki wasn't alone."

"Oh...?" Kiyo questioned. "Please explain."

"Well, Kaito and I train together every night..." Shuichi explained. "And yesterday, because of the Insect Meet and Greet, we started late."

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

"Ah, Kaito, don't worry," Shuichi insisted. "You don't have to say anything."

Kaito seemed a little too surprised at that claim. Shuichi must be lying again.

"Anyway, we were doing some frog squats on the school stairs when we heard two people talking," Shuichi continued.

"...People talking?" Angie repeated.

"We knew one of them was Maki, but we couldn't pick out the other one..." Shuichi continued. "But now that I think about it, it must have been Maki."

"What?" Kirumi asked.

"U-Uh... Yeah, maybe!" Kaito agreed with Shuichi. "That was probably...around midnight!"

Maki was completely silent. "Wait a minute!" Tenko exclaimed. "If you heard their voices, then that means..."

"So Ryoma and Maki did meet up!" Gonta finished.

"No, no! Hold up!" Miu protested. "Why'd you sit on that info for so long?!"

"Because until just now, I didn't think it was relevant," Shuichi answered. "I had no reason to bring it up."

"Now, now..." Angie spoke up. "We don't know if Maki was really talking to Ryoma, right?"

"That is true," Shuichi agreed. "If I knew for certain, I would have said so sooner. But considering the circumstances, I can't imagine it being anyone but Ryoma. None of us were talking to Maki last night, correct? So it must have been him."

I was absolutely amazed. Just like earlier in the trial, Shuichi used his words to sway things in our favor. He's clearly a much better liar than me. But why is he becoming more vocal now?

Could he be hiding something from me on purpose?

"And nobody say you suddenly remember talking to Maki!" Kaito blurted out. "It's way too late for that!"

"And you two did not confirm who Maki was talking to at the time?" Kirumi questioned. "If I overheard a conversation in the middle of the night, I surely would have checked. We-" Her breath hitched. "We are still part of a killing game, after all."

Kaito looked surprised. "Kirumi?" he asked. "What's with the hesitation?" He took back what he asked. "That was my bad... But it's not really manly to eavesdrop, y'know? I wouldn't do something so uncool..."

"...Anyway, I know that we heard those voices," Shuichi said. "Maki is not lying."

"Then Gonta will believe friends," Gonta supported.

"Yeah, I believe Shuichi too," I added.

"Y-You're gonna believe him...just like that?" Miu asked.

"But Shuichi has no reason to lie," Tenko defended.

"Yes...if his lie leads us to the wrong culprit, he will join us in eternal sleep," Kiyo recalled. "Unless he wishes for death, we should be able to believe him."

"That's right, you can believe me," Shuichi insisted.

"Belief shall set you free!" Angie cheered.

"I'd be so surprised if Shuichi was a liar, especially after we believed him for so long," Kokichi chimed in. "We wouldn't be able to trust anyone anymore! Well, it's not like he's lying anyway..."

Shuichi wordlessly glared at Kokichi. I couldn't see his expression due to his hat casting a shadow over his eyes, but I have a feeling he was ticked off.

"Alright! That proves it, then!" Kaito reinforced. "Ryoma was still alive during nighttime! In other words, me and Maki aren't suspects anymore!"

"But...I guess that means everyone's alibis no longer matter, yes?" Kiyo pointed out.

"So...everyone is culprit again?" Gonta asked.

"So we're right back where we started..." Himiko complained. "What a pain."

"However, it should be clear now that the crime occurred after nighttime began," Keebo stated.

"But then when was Ryoma's body placed inside the piranha tank?" Kirumi asked.

"Well...the gym is locked at nighttime, so it must have been the next morning but..." Kiyo started to say.

"That's not possible," Angie corrected. "Himiko, Tenko, and I were at the gym, remember?"

"So did we **** up by thinkin' the body got stuffed into the piranha tank?!" Miu asked.

"I don't think so," Keebo corrected. "We have evidence to prove that's what happened.

"Then when did the culprit throw the body into the piranha tank?" Tenko asked.

Tenko is right. We don't really have an idea of when Ryoma's body was placed in the piranha tank. Since Maki was with Ryoma around midnight, it couldn't have been before nighttime. But Angie's testimony also means it wasn't this morning, so in actuality...

"The only time they coulda done it was during nighttime, huh?" Kaito asked.

"Did you forget the gym's not open at nighttime, dick cheese?" Miu pointed out.

"D-Dick cheese?!" Kaito stammered.

"But that's the only possibility, cuz by morning we were already at the gym," Angie repeated.

"It may be possible they slipped by without you noticing..." Kiyo suggested.

"No one can slip by me!" Himiko argued. "I'm known far and wide as the Snoozing Sorceress!"

"Are you positive that you did not see it?" Kirumi questioned. "You cannot enter the gym at nighttime."

"Himiko would've seen it!" Tenko defended. "She might strike out, but she always keeps her eye on the ball!"

"...I don't even play baseball," Himiko disagreed, completely missing the metaphor.

"But we can't disobey school rules, right?" Kokichi recalled. "The body was probably moved in the morning."

"Calm down, everyone!" Gonta exclaimed. "Gonta sure if we discuss disagreement-"

"I see through your arguments!" Monokuma shouted. "...Disagreement? What?! A disagreement?! You mean, you're split down the middle again?! Then, the Ultimate Academy is proud to present its very own morphenomenal trial grounds!"

"Geez..." Kaito complained, scratching the back of his head. "Do we gotta do that whole crazy thing again?"

It looks like we don't have a choice. Our opinions are split again. But if my group focuses on the evidence, I should be able to straighten things out. Besides, it worked the last time when I defended Shuichi's innocence. I'm sure I can do it again!


	14. Sidetracked?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial reaching its halfway point, Kaede starts to wonder if someone is hiding some very important information...

When Monokuma turned the key, our podiums were lifted up and separated into two groups. We had to decide when Ryoma's body was put in the tank. Kokichi, Kirumi, Miu, Kiyo, and Gonta thought the body was put in the tank in the morning, while Keebo, Tenko, Himiko, Angie, Kaito, Maki, Shuichi, and myself thought the body was put in the tank during nighttime. With the groups in place, the debate scrum began.

"I suspect the body was moved before the morning announcement," Kirumi started.

"I was in front of the gym with the others, before the announcement!" Angie recalled.

"Is it not possible you simply missed the culprit?" Kiyo questioned.

"We were right in front of the door," Himiko said. "There's no way we coulda missed them!"

"Remember, the rules state that you can't enter the gym at night!" Miu reminded.

"Rules, probably don't apply to corpses, y'know," Kaito guessed.

"The piranha tank is too far from the gym's entrance," Kokichi pointed out.

"You might be able to reach the tank from the window above the stage!" Shuichi realized.

"But pool next to gym also off-limits at night," Gonta recalled.

"Entering the pool at night is what's off-limits, not the pool area itself," Maki corrected.

"But should we trust Maki's testimony in the first place?" Kirumi asked.

"It's okay," I encouraged. "We still have Shuichi's testimony. And that is our answer!"

With the debate scrum concluded, our podiums returned back to normal. "You can't enter the gym at nighttime, but what if that only applies to touching the floor?" I guessed. "Monokuma never specified _where_ we can't enter. The window must have been how the culprit moved the body!"

"That window's higher than the piranha tank, and it's pretty close by..." Kaito recalled. "The curtains mighta been closed, but the window was open the whole investigation."

"That means it was certainly possible to put the body in the piranha tank from the window..." Keebo realized.

"But I think the pane dividing the piranha tank was set up beforehand," I figured.

"That certainly couldn't be tossed in," Kiyo pointed out. "It would need to be placed carefully."

"Even if the culprit were to throw the body from outside the window, the window is far too high," Kirumi said. "It cannot be reached from the floor."

"Ryoma was small," Himiko stated. "Gonta coulda chucked him, easy."

"Yes...but Gonta wouldn't do that!" Gonta protested. "Gentlemen not chuck dead bodies!"

"Being a gentleman has nothing to do with it!" Tenko pointed out.

"I know!" Angie chimed in. "They used the ladder in the gym! You and Kaede tested it out while you were investigating, Shuichi. That ladder reached the window, right? So the culprit just needed to put the body through the window to pull it off, right?"

"No, I don't think that method is possible," Shuichi admitted.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "The ladder doesn't reach the window," I said aloud. "The only time it did was when we put put it on the stage. If you used the ladder on the pool side, it wouldn't work."

"The ladder could barely reach the window when it was on the stage," Shuichi recalled.

"Plus there isn't anything on the pool side of the gym that's as tall as the stage," I added. "Besides, Shuichi and I found the ladder in the gym, not the pool. Even if the culprit used the ladder on the pool side, it wouldn't have been in the gym."

"And they couldn't have thrown the ladder back through the window cuz it's too heavy," Tenko realized.

"Then Gonta used his 'tard strength to throw the ladder or the body or...something?" Miu guessed.

"Gentlemen not throw dead bodies!" Gonta exclaimed. "Or ladders!"

"The body could not have been thrown in to the piranha tank to begin with," Kiyo corrected. "It would need to be placed carefully, to prevent the glass pane from shifting."

"Got it, musclehead?!" Kokichi chimed in. "Even if we injected tons of steroids into you, it'd be impossible!"

"Sorry," Gonta apologized. "You're right."

"Besides, why were you accusing Gonta?" I asked. "The evidence doesn't indicate he did it."

"How the culprit moved the body from the window..." Kaito pondered. He let out a laugh. "You guys don't even know that?! What a bunch of dimwits!"

"Do you have the answer, then?" Kirumi asked.

"But of course," Kaito answered. "Tell 'em, Shuichi! Blow 'em all away with the truth!"

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat. "Ah...I, uh...actually don't know that yet..." he shyly admitted.

Kaito looked alarmed. "Wh-What?!"

"But the culprit clearly moved the body through the window," I added, not happy with Kaito putting Shuichi on the spotlight like that.

"True, but I don't know how..." Shuichi agreed.

"S-Seriously?" Kaito muttered, his face turning pale.

"Serves you right!" Tenko scolded. "You just made a fool out of yourself after acting all high and mighty!"

"Dudes just need to shut up and take their licks!" Mu added.

"Wh-What are we gonna do, Shuichi?!" Kaito asked. "We gotta figure this out or we're done for!" He patted Shuichi on the back. "Hey, you gotta do something, Shuichi!"

"I-I know...I have to do something, but..." Shuichi stammered.

"You can start by not putting him in the spotlight," I suggested.

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

"Can't you tell you're making him nervous?" I asked. "Did you forget that forcing him to be confident only makes him feel worse?!"

Kaito let out a huff. "Fine," he said. "So do you have any clue what happened?"

I thought about it for a while. As I did so, I noticed Shuichi had froze up again, just like last time. His anxiety had kicked in again, along with his fear of hurting an innocent person. But why the relapse? I was hoping he wouldn't get cold feet again!

"I don't think it really matters how the body got into the piranha tank," Maki spoke up.

"...What?" Shuichi shyly asked.

"Gonta thinks it matter," Gonta disagreed. "We won't know culprit's unless we figure out-"

"We're getting sidetracked," Maki interrupted. "It doesn't matter how it was done, just who did it. We shouldn't focus on where we found the body. Instead, we need to focus on where he was killed."

"Where he was killed?" Tenko echoed.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient if we focused on the murder scene instead?" Maki pointed out.

"Yes...that's it!" Shuichi agreed as he lifted up his hat, his confidence gradually returning.

I nodded in agreement. "We were so caught up in where the body was found that we never thought about where the murder occurred!" I said.

"The murder scene would definitely have more clues about the culprit," Kokichi realized. He gave off a cheeky grin. "Why didn't anyone realize this yet? Ha, that's strange."

"Perhaps the culprit steered the conversation away from that topic," Kiyo guessed.

"Th-Then...culprit is someone in this room!" Gonta concluded.

Kiyo and Gonta are right. Someone is clearly trying to sabotage this trial- Why is Shuichi looking at Kirumi again?!

"Well then, let's discuss the crime scene to figure out who the culprit is," Keebo said.

"That's not a bad idea for a robot," Himiko agreed. "The last time I heard such a good idea was when Nino told me to move in with her under the bridge to get out of the cold."

Tenko let out a gasp. "Himikawa Under the Bridge?!"

Keebo's right. We need to figure out where Ryoma was murdered. It's the only way we can pinpoint the culprit. And if Shuichi's smile is any indication, he was on the same page as me.

"...Thank you, Maki," Shuichi said. "That was a helpful insight."

"I can't believe you didn't notice that," Maki coldly stated. "I guess that's why you're still an apprentice."

And with that, Shuichi froze up again. But with another debate under way, I hoped he would still have my back.

"First, let's establish the crime scene," Maki said.

"Wasn't it the dorm room?" Angie guessed. "Ryoma was relaxing in his room when he got attacked.

"But the cause of death was drowning," Keebo pointed out. "There is nothing in his room that could collect enough water."

"He's got a toilet, doesn't he?!" Miu pointed out.

"Down in toilet?" Gonta asked. "Unpossible!"

"We should consider places where water is stored!" Tenko suggested.

"The **only place that fits is the pool**!" Himiko pointed out.

"No, it couldn't have been the pool!" I countered. "Ryoma was killed during nighttime. Swimming isn't allowed during that time."

"So we can conclude it's impossible for him to have drowned in the pool," Kiyo agreed.

"Where was Ryoma killed if not pool?" Gonta questioned. "Is there another place where water can be stored?"

I thought about it for a while. "What about the sink in Ryoma's lab?" I guessed aloud.

"...Why would you say that?" Maki asked.

"Because that was where the stainless steel handcuffs came from," I answered. "When Shuichi and I investigated Ryoma's research lab, we noticed there was a pair of handcuffs missing on one of the hooks."

"Except if that was the case, both the sink and handcuffs would have been scratched due to a struggle," Kirumi pointed out.

"Not unless there wasn't a struggle," Shuichi guessed. He looked closely at Kirumi as he said that. "I'm sure that was the case."

"But what do the handcuffs have to do with the case?" Angie asked.

"Because Ryoma was wearing them, right?" Maki asked.

"Yes, thought they were only visible for a brief moment when Ryoma appeared in the tank..." Keebo recalled. "I am certain he was wearing the handcuffs at the time."

"The handcuffs were left after the piranhas devoured Ryoma," Kirumi said.

"So the culprit handcuffed Ryoma and drowned him in the lab's sink," Kiyo inferred.

"Yes, that is exactly what happened," Kirumi agreed.

"Ryoma must've been pretty yummy," Kokichi rambled. "They chomped up his entire body—arms, legs, brain..."

Tenko cringed. "Stop saying disgusting things, I don't wanna hear it!"

That made Kokichi lean towards Tenko as he grinned. "That crunchy texture with the fatty parts just right," he continued. "Then, when they bite down, it gushes-"

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!!!" Tenko squicked as she shoved Kokichi away from her.

"But...how did culprit handcuff Ryoma?" Gonta asked. "He coulda used Shukuchi Method to get away. Unless someone ambush him?"

"It's possible they knocked him out before handcuffing him..." Kiyo guessed. He snickered. "Though there's no way we can be sure, now that he's naught but bones."

"I doubt he was ambushed," Kokichi said. "I'm pretty sure the culprit got Ryoma by..." He let out a small laugh. "Oh whoops, don't pay attention to little ol' me. I'm just talking to myself."

"So we all agree Ryoma was drowned in the sink in his lab, right?" Kaito checked. "That sink coulda held enough water to do it, for sure."

"Alright, I'm calling it!" Miu proudly declared. "The crime scene is Ryoma's ****in' research lab!"

"But how did the culprit carry his body to the gym from there?" Angie questioned. "Isn't Ryoma's lab on the 3rd floor of the academy?"

"It's actually not far at all," Shuichi recalled. "Although, perhaps it's more accurate to say...there's a shortcut."

"Was there a shortcut...?" Angie pondered.

Shuichi looked over at me and nodded. I nodded back in response, knowing we were on the same page. "The window in Ryoma's lab," I spotted.

"The window?" Kirumi repeated.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "As you all know, none of the windows of the academy open, except for the one in Ryoma's lab."

"And on top of that, the window faced the pool," Shuichi added. "You could see the gym straight across."

"Do you think the culprit dropped Ryoma's body into the pool area from the lab window?!" Tenko asked. "Then they could've thrown the body into the piranha tank through the window... How's that?! Mission complete!"

"Your explanation contradicts some things we discussed earlier," Kirumi pointed out. "The gym window was too high to reach from the pool side, even if one used the ladder."

"That's right!" Tenko panicked. "I apologize! I must go on a journey to reflect on this!"

"We keep hitting dead ends, since we don't know how the body was thrown into the gym..." Keebo stated.

Kokichi cheekily laughed. "Well, that didn't really give us any info about the crime." Maki glared at him.

"Not necessarily..." Shuichi contradicted. "We learned a lot of important information."

Shuichi's right. If the scene of the crime was in Ryoma's research lab, things got much clearer. Well, aside from him constantly looking at Kirumi. But I had to figure out how the body was moved. I guess I have no choice but to hypothetically drive through my brain for an answer.

1) The body was brought from where?  
Lab window

2) The body was brought to the gym from where?  
Gym window

3) How was it moved from the classroom window to the gym window?  
From window to window

That must be the connection!

I opened my eyes. "Ryoma's body was moved from his lab straight to the window!" I said.

"Directly?" Kaito questioned. "Don't tell me they threw the body from window to window. I mean, we're talking about a body. It's not like tossin' a baseball, y'know?"

"No, I don't believe he was thrown," Shuichi agreed with me. "But perhaps another way..."

"What do you mean, another way?" Kaito asked. "There's no other way to move it-"

"The culprit must have used some kind of equipment," Maki guessed.

"Huh? Equipment?" Kaito repeated.

"With this equipment, they can connect the two windows and move the body to the gym," Maki clarified.

I had a feeling what the equipment must have been. "There was a rope tied to the window in Ryoma's lab," I recalled.

"A rope?" Kirumi repeated.

"That must have been what was used to connect the windows," I figured.

"Ohhhh, there was a mysterious mystery about that rope that only Atua can reveal," Angie chimed in. "During last night's preparations for the show, that rope was in the wing of the stage... But the next morning, the rope had vanished for some reason. It's a mysterious mystery. Only Atua knows the answer."

"So...during nighttime, someone used the rope?" Kaito asked.

"So they _did_ use the rope!" Tenko exclaimed. "That's how they bridged the distance between both windows!"

"Is the rope long enough to reach both windows?" Kirumi questioned.

"I measured the rope during the investigation," Shuichi recalled. "It's about 65 feet long."

"According to the sign at the pool, the width of the pool is roughly 35 feet and the distance from the edges of the pool to the windows is an additional 16 feet..." Keebo stated. "Altogether, the sum total length from one window to the other is roughly 50 feet."

"And pool is only thing between research lab and gym windows..." Gonta added.

"You bet it's long enough!" Miu agreed. She let out a small laugh. "That's what she said!"

"Even if the rope was long enough, wouldn't it be pretty hard to tie them to the windows?" Kokichi pointed out.

"Both windows were too high to reach," Kirumi recalled. "It would be like tying a rope from one cliff to another."

"If the windows were closer together, then they could toss the rope across," Kokichi said. "But they're not..."

"No! Gonta think it would work!" Gonta disagreed. "Just need one more rope!"

"Another rope?" Himiko questioned. "There was only one, though."

"Oh..." Gonta said. "Then it unpossible... Sorry..."

No, Gonta is on to something. And I remember exactly what was attached to the rope. "The tennis net cable," I said aloud. "It was attached to the rope from Ryoma's lab."

"How long is it?" Gonta asked.

"About 50 feet," Shuichi recalled.

"But how did they use it?" Kaito questioned.

"Okay, so..." Gonta began. "First, culprit hang rope outside of one window. Then culprit move to other side and tie cable to other window. Then, after tying to each window, culprit tie rope and cable together... That how culprit make one rope that reach both windows."

"That's what probably happened," I agreed. I smiled at Gonta. "That was some pretty smart thinking on your part. Not bad."

"I-It's nothing," Gonta replied with a slight blush. "Gonta use ropes a lot when looking for bugs."

"Even if they did connect the windows with a rope, they can't carry a body on just that," Kokichi contradicted.

"Eureka! I got it!" Miu cheered. "Thomas Edison once said that genius is 1% inspiration and 99% perspiration... But in my case, it's 100% inspiration!"

"We get it, just tell us already," Himiko said, sounding a bit impatient.

"They handcuffed the body to the rope and slid it from one window to the other like Tarzan!" Miu guessed.

"The body would reach the gym window, but it wouldn't land in the piranha tank," Kokichi pointed out. He glared at Miu. "Stop making such dumbass comments, and keep your smelly breath in your dirty mouth."

Miu let out a panicked yelp as she covered her head with both hands. Geez, Kokichi really needs to stop belittling her!

"Um, but...they also had to put the body in the piranha tank after they moved it, huh?" Angie agreed with Kokichi.

"That is not feasible with just one rope," Kirumi obviously stated.

"Maybe the rope wasn't the only equipment the culprit used!" Tenko suggested.

"Well anyway, it would've been pretty difficult to get that body in the piranha tank," Kokichi said as he checked his nails. "They wouldn't just throw it. The trick was a super crucial part of the culprit's plan. The culprit must've carefully placed the body into the tank with their own hands. But is there really a way to do that?"

Shuichi glared at Kokichi. "Kokichi...are you hinting at something?"

"Huh? Hint? What hint?" Kokichi asked in response as he winked at Shuichi. "Don't confuse me with your talk of hinting hints."

Aside from the obvious flirting with Shuichi, Kokichi is right. With the glass pane as a divider, the culprit had to carefully place the body in the piranha tank. I looked over at Shuichi and he nodded at me. He and I are both in agreement. We have to figure out how the body was transported.

All we know is that the rope and tennis net cable were used to connect the windows. Somehow the culprit used them to move the body and they were close to the gym window as well. But to do that, something else was used for transport. But what was it-

"Alright, Shuichi," Kaito suddenly said. "The stage is finally set."

"...What?" Shuichi muttered.

Kaito gave Shuichi a pat on the back. "Listen up!" he said. "Do a good job here and I'll be able to put an end to this trial! It all starts with you and Kaede! You be the opening at with her, and I'll be the main event! And with Kaede's help, we're gonna save everyone!"

Shuichi looked over at me. "All three of us?" he mused.

"You got this!" Kaito encouraged. "After all, you are my sidekick! Kaede and I both believe in you! So I'm gonna leave the rest to you two!"

"...Yeah," Shuichi said.

Okay, that felt a little too suspicious! Kaito chose now of all times to give Shuichi a pep talk? Why would he do that?!

In fact, Kaito's been acting strange throughout the whole trial. He's been vocal about everything and he even suggested that he was wearing women's underwear instead of Miu. Almost like...

No, there's no way...!

...Could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito seeming suspicious due to being very vocal during Chapter 2's trial comes from Thamriyell's Danganronpa V3 walkthough videos, so credit goes to him for the idea.


	15. Truthful Claims?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial reaching the end, Kaede finally starts to question Kaito's suspicious behavior.

No, I can't start blaming Kaito now! I have to answer this unresolved question! But with no other evidence, I had to take a gambit. I closed my eyes as I let a word materialize in my mind.

R-O-P-E-W-A-Y

I opened my eyes. "It was a ropeway," I said. "That was how the culprit moved the body!"

"A ropeway, huh?" Tenko questioned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Wow, you got drain bamage or something?!" Miu asked. "You need some kinda vessel to use on a ropeway and we don't have that!"

That's not true. Out of all of the evidence I gathered, there was only one thing that could be used as a vessel. And after mining through the evidence in my mind, an image took shape. "There was an inner tube floating in the pool," I recalled. "That must have been used for the ropeway!"

"The inner tube?" Kirumi repeated, her voice sounding a bit high.

"There was some rope tied to one side," I recalled. "What if that rope was tied to both sides? The ropeway was formed when the culprit hanged the tube from the rope and tennis net cable. And with the 3rd floor window being higher, gravity would take into effect."

"The inner tube is made of sturdy rubber as well," Shuichi added. "It could have supported two people."

"That's right!" I agreed. "The culprit probably used the inner tube to construct a ropeway and used it to move themselves and Ryoma's body from his research lab to the gym. Once the culprit arrived at the gym, they used a combination of the inner tube and the windowsill to maintain their balance before putting the body in the piranha tank. The final step was removing the rope from the window frame before leaving the scene of the crime."

"You say the culprit placed their foot on the windowsill," Kiyo pointed out. "Isn't that against school rules? It would count as entering the gym, would it not?"

"That's not entirely true," Monokuma corrected. "I haven't told anyone this yet, but the rule is for anyone who sets foot on the gym's ground. I never really thought about someone entering the gym through the window, so I suppose that would be allowed."

"Maaan, the trial was just getting fun," Kokichi complained, whining slightly. "Why you gotta ruin it with that detail?" He gave off another cheeky smile. "But I guess now we know Kaede's logic is right on the money."

"So culprit really used ropeway to move body?!" Gonta asked.

"Yeah, they used the ropeway to move with the body from window to window," Kaito replied.

"Ropeway murder...!" Miu squicked. "That's some crazy-ass shit!"

"But if the mechanism was that complicated, wouldn't it be hard to put it all away?" Tenko realized.

"Not necessarily," Kiyo answered. "All one must do is detach the rope from the window after using the ropeway. Then, after returning to Ryoma's lab, one could retrieve the rope from that side."

"I see, I see!" Angie chimed in. "That's why the rope had mysteriously vanished."

"With that method, the culprit must have made numerous trips from Ryoma's lab to the pool..." Kirumi said.

"Which is why the crime was committed during nighttime, while we all slumbered," Kiyo added.

"But if the culprit was so careful to recover the rope they used to commit the crime, why did they leave the inner tube in the pool?" Keebo pointed out.

"I believe that was an accident," Shuichi replied.

Shuichi had a good point. "The culprit must have dropped it while they were taking it down," I added.

"Then why did the culprit leave it in the pool?" Kirumi asked.

"Because it was nighttime," I answered aloud.

"I see, they couldn't get the inner tube because swimming is prohibited at nighttime," Angie recalled.

"But couldn't they have used the rope to fish it out?" Miu pointed out.

"Not necessarily..." Kiyo corrected. "You see, the water level in that pool is so low... Even if one tried to draw in the inner tube using the rope, the steep angle the rope would be at would make it nigh impossible."

"It'd be different if they used a pole, but there's no way a rope would work," Kaito added.

"Even if inner tube was closer to pool edge, water still too low to drag tube in," Gonta said.

"Sounds like a lotta work..." Himiko remarked. "I can see why they just left it there."

"Yeah, it would take too long," Tenko agreed. "And they would've been busted if someone saw them."

Miu let out a laugh. "What kinda clumsy dipshit drops an inner tube and can't retrieve it?! Lemme tell ya, this culprit's a real ****in' amateur!"

"No, actually," Shuichi corrected. "This could have been the perfect crime, but the cleanup was left half-done. The inner tube wasn't the only thing left behind. The rope and tennis net cable used for the ropeway were still tied to the windowsill from Ryoma's lab. And I don't think that was left there on purpose."

"If Maki had never met up with Ryoma at nighttime, it might've been the end for us," Kokichi pointed out. He smirked. "Well, I still don't know if Maki is telling the truth or not..."

"...Shut up," Maki said.

"Personally, I find this culprit partially thorough," Kiyo remarked. "Such a bold, beautiful plan! I never even imagined there was a ropeway!" He let out a sigh. "Respect begins to bloom in my heart for this wonderfully cruel culprit."

"What are you, stupid?!" Kaito asked. "Don't respect the culprit!"

"No, respecting the culprit's intelligence is crucial in solving this case..." Shuichi disagreed.

Shuichi's right. We're close to revealing the truth, but something still feels off...

"Now we just need to figure out who the culprit is!" Kokichi cheered.

"But, of course," Kirumi agreed, holding on to the edge of her podium. "It would be pointless to unravel this mystery otherwise."

"So, who is it?" Tenko asked.

Kaito smiled. "Looks like it's time for me to start the main event...but my sidekick on a roll right now, so I'll let him take this one."

"Hm?" Shuichi muttered. "Ah, okay."

"You're just pushing everything onto Shuichi, because you don't know yourself," Maki pointed out.

I looked over at Shuichi. I could tell that he honestly doesn't know who the culprit is. I don't blame him. I can't figure it out either.

"Hey, Shuichi," Kaito told Shuichi. "Are you hesitating again?"

Shuichi looked up at Kaito. "What?"

"C'mon, man," Kaito said with a sigh. "There's no need for that. Like I said, you're my sidekick. I take responsibility for any mistakes my sidekick makes. So use those skills of yours I believe in...to shove the truth down their throats!"

"You...believe in my detective skills?" Shuichi asked.

"That's right!" Kaito replied with a thumbs-up. "I'm gonna leave it all to you, Shuichi!"

Okay, that does it! Kaito's acting pretty strange throughout the trial! The way he's speaking to Shuichi sounds like he's trying to win him over! And I have a pretty good feeling why! So without any hesitation, I decided to question Kaito for his strange behavior.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "Kaito, why are you acting suspicious?"

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

"Ever since the trial began, you've been pretty vocal," I pointed out. "And now you're encouraging Shuichi? It sounds like you're trying to sway him in your favor!"

Kaito looked panicked. "You think I killed Ryoma?!" he asked. "I keep telling you, I'm innocent!"

"I didn't say that," I corrected. "But that wasn't the only time. During the investigation, I found out you made Shuichi your sidekick when you started training together. Why is that? Are you hiding something?"

"I'm not!" Kaito insisted. "I-"

"Kaito, wait," Shuichi spoke up. "I'll answer that. Kaede, you're wrong about Kaito. He does have good intentions.

"He insisted on training with me and making me his sidekick for my own benefit. I told him how I was scared to reveal the truth, and that I'm afraid of hurting an innocent person. So he told me he'll help me get stronger. He's doing all of this to help me out."

I was surprised to hear that. "Is that true?" I asked Kaito.

"Yeah, it's true," Kaito confirmed. "I've been giving him pep talks to help him out. Besides, how can Shuichi be a good sidekick if he keeps doubting himself?"

Okay, so Kaito's just helping Shuichi out. But now we're left with no culprit. I mean, unless someone speak up-

"I did it."

The sudden voice surprised me. "Kirumi?" I asked.

Gonta was just as surprised. "Wh-What?! K-Kirumi?!"

"Ohhhh... So Kirumi is the culprit," Angie remarked.

"That is not yet a certainty," Kiyo pointed out. "Let us hear her testimony first."

"Is this true, Kirumi?" Keebo asked.

"I cannot believe you wouldn't suspect me..." Kirumi began. "If you think I am innocent, then I will have to deny it. I will not let you make the wrong choice."

"...The wrong choice?" Shuichi repeated.

"If you think I did not kill Ryoma, are you prepared to stand by that decision?" Kirumi continued. "I will refute your claims with all my might...for everyone's sake." She looked a bit saddened as she said that.

Wait, so now Kirumi's saying she's the culprit? And why does she look sad? Is there a reason why Shuichi has kept an eye on her this whole time?

"Hold on," Shuichi said. "Maybe we can't prove everyone's alibi, but we can still pinpoint Kirumi's innocence."

"...How so?" Kirumi questioned.

"Last night, Kaito and I heard Maki speaking with Ryoma..." Shuichi recalled. "But I haven't mentioned what happened after. Kirumi...any thoughts?"

"Did you return to your respective dorm rooms?" Kirumi asked in response.

"Yes, we did," Shuichi answered. "But I couldn't fall asleep...so I was awake until morning. Which allowed me to hear a certain sound."

Shuichi was awake until morning? I have a feeling he's lying, but the way he casually said that... Does he normally have trouble sleeping?

"A-A certain sound?" Tenko repeated.

"In the morning, I heard the sound of someone entering their room," Shuichi elaborated. "I didn't hear someone leaving at all."

"All you heard was a sound?" Miu asked. "That doesn't mean you know who made it."

"Indeed, it doesn't," Shuichi confirmed. "But...I didn't hear the sound of someone going up the stairs. Which must mean that whoever entered has a room on the 1st floor. No one on the 2nd floor entered the dorm."

"So everyone on the 2nd floor has an alibi?" Kirumi asked. "You cannot determine my innocence with just that."

"On the contrary, once we rule out the 2nd floor, I'm able to figure out your innocence," Shuichi continued. "Earlier you said you were in your research lab until the morning announcement. If what you said was true, then what I heard was your footsteps. In short...if you were the culprit, then who did I hear this morning?"

"Are you sure it was Kirumi?" Maki asked.

"Not quite," Shuichi admitted. "But I do know Kirumi has a room on the 1st floor."

Kirumi remained silent. Even if that was another one of Shuichi's lies, it still worked. I think he got through to her.

"Hmm, you heard a sound, huh?" Kokichi asked. "Well, I hear a load of BS. But unfortunately for you, Kirumi... Your time's up. We already know there's no way you killed Ryoma." He winked at Shuichi. "Riiiiight, Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked a bit uncomfortable at the flirting, so I spoke up. "But what if Kirumi is partially right?" I suggested. "She could have set up the preparations in the gym with the intention to kill Ryoma."

"And why do you believe that?" Kirumi questioned.

"Because a few steps had to be set up before the murder was committed," I answered.

"Like tying the rope to the gym window, and putting a partition in the piranha tank!" Tenko agreed.

"That's right," I confirmed. "Ryoma's body might have entered through the gym window, but that preparation was needed beforehand. So while Kirumi didn't kill Ryoma, she still set things up in the gym before nighttime."

"But Kirumi was alone in the gym for only, like, five minutes," Himiko recalled.

"And she was in research lab afterward," Gonta added.

"That would have still given her enough time to set up the glass pane and rope," I clarified. "But I'm not sure why she would bail out at the last minu-"

"This is my selfless devotion!" Kirumi cried out, a look of sorrow appearing on her face. "While I do understand where you are coming from, I assure you this is just a part of your petty imagination! An empty theory created from nihilism!"

I guess Kirumi is still insistent. I have to cut through her rebuttal and prove her innocence!

"If it were solely the rope and partition, I suppose five minutes might be enough time," Kirumi said. "I accept that. However, the crux of your claims is naught but a guess. You continue to force the facts to conform to you misguided narrative. When you consider the crux of your claim is faulty, your entire case falls apart!"

"What are you even talking about?" I asked. "I'm sure me saying you're innocent isn't a guess."

"I am referring to the rope," Kirumi explained. "Now, with that rope... It is possible to reach the gym window from the third floor window. **So there is no evidence** to indicate anything else occurred!"

"No, there's still evidence!" I countered. "The ropeway was still attached to the window in Ryoma's lab this morning. As the Ultimate Maid, you would have made sure to take care of it before the investigation. So if you did kill Ryoma, that was pretty careless of you."

"You do have a point," Keebo agreed. "Kirumi might have set things up in the gym, but someone else must have finished the job."

Kirumi looked at the ground out of concern. "Oh?" Kokichi asked. "What's wrong, Kirumi?" He leaned forward, using his podium to keep his balance. "What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong?! Hey, what's wrong? Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey?!"

"I-Is Kirumi quiet cuz...cuz Kaede was right?" Gonta asked.

"Please answer us, Kirumi!" Tenko begged. "Kaede is doing this for your sake-"

"If it is for my sake...then it would be much easier to accept it..." Kirumi said. She suddenly looked up, tears forming from her eyes. "But I cannot accept that! Because there is no other way! I was the one who murdered Ryoma!"

I was taken back by the sudden change in mood. Is Kirumi...crying?

"I have...a duty and a responsibility..." Kirumi insisted. "I made an oath to protect everyone... So I-I refuse to accept it! He couldn't have done it!"

"What?" Shuichi asked, voicing concern. "Where is this coming from?!"

Shuichi's right. It sounds like her response is genuine. But who is she talking about?

"Hey, Kirumi..." Kaito said. "Who exactly is this 'everyone' you're talking about? I've...just got a weird feeling about this. When you said 'everyone', it felt like you weren't talking about us... It felt like...you were talking about someone who isn't here."

"...Someone who isn't here?" Maki echoed.

"Someone outside of the academy?" Angie curiously asked.

"Hey... Do you think Kirumi saw her own motive video?" Kokichi suggested.

"Huh?!" Miu asked. "The motive video?!"

"You saw your important someone in danger...so you almost committed murder, right?" Kokichi interrogated Kirumi.

"Is that...true?" Himiko asked.

Kirumi took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for making such a mess..." she apologized, looking deeply upset. "Because of that, I made all of you assume something unnecessary."

"...Unnecessary?" Tenko repeated.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Kaito asked. "This 'everyone' you're talking about-"

"It is all of you, of course," Kirumi clarified.

"Really?" Angie questioned. "Do you swear to Atua?"

"Yes, really..." Kirumi answered. Her hands started trembling. "S-So please believe me. I really am the culprit. I do not care what becomes of me. I-I will not allow any of you to die. Because I made a promise to myself. It is like what Kaede said. We should all escape together. I want to fulfill my duties as the Ultimate Maid. I wish to serve everyone." She let out a sob as she grasped her podium. "So please believe! Y-You have to accept that I was the one who murdered Ryoma!"

"Kirumi!" Gonta exclaimed.

"Ummm... Are you totally sure you're the culprit?" Tenko asked Kirumi. "Maybe it's someone else."

"Are you sayin' Kokichi's the culprit?!" Miu wondered.

Kokichi let out a laugh as he clutched his stomach. "How rude," he remarked.

"G-Gonta...just can't believe Kirumi would...kill Ryoma," Gonta said.

"Kirumi's breakfasts were the best," Angie gleefully recalled. "She always treated us so well."

"Perhaps it was after she gained our trust that she saw her chance to strike..." Kiyo guessed.

"You really are screwed up..." Himiko muttered.

"Screwed up from head to toe!" Miu agreed. "Even through your clothes, I can tell!"

Shuichi remained silent. What was he thinking?

"Kaede, please reconsider making me innocent," Kirumi begged once she calmed down. "You only think I did not killed Ryoma because I was busy making everyone's party outfits, correct? But you cannot defend me with that insufficient proof. No one else could have done such a deed. I _am_ the one true culprit. I was the one who set up the ropeway, drowned Ryoma, and placed his body in the piranha tank."

"When you put it that way, it does seem possible," Himiko reconsidered.

"We can't pin the blame on Kirumi just based on that," Tenko pointed out.

"Guys, maybe...suspecting Kirumi is wrong!" Gonta begged.

"Not yet," Shuichi said, causing all of us to look at him. "I...made a promise. As the Ultimate Detective, I made a promise to help out as much as I can. I made that promise to Kaede! So I'm not turning back now!"

I was amazed with Shuichi's declaration. Beneath his hat, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. There was an unusual spark in them, proving that his words were true. I never saw that kind of confidence in him before, and it was...

Wait, why am I feeling so flustered again?

"So you still believe I am innocent?" Kirumi asked. "But there is no evidence to indicate that I am-"

"Then how do you explain the snorkel in the water tank?" Shuichi unexpectedly asked.


	16. Ryoma's True Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Kirumi's claims, Shuichi is able to expose who really killed Ryoma.

Kirumi froze up. "Did you say...snorkel?" she asked.

"That snorkel is the damning evidence that proves who really killed Ryoma," Shuichi explained.

"Shuichi, won't you please tell me why you and Kaede are so desperate to make me innocent?" Kirumi begged. "Don't you want to protect everyone?!"

"I have to do this _because_ I want to protect everyone!" Shuichi replied. "Including you!"

"Shuichi..." Kaito muttered. I don't blame him for being so surprised. I never saw Shuichi like this before. Is this the true power of the Ultimate Detective?

Kirumi started trembling again. "Th-Then you're wrong!" she cried out. "Your deduction is all wrong! It couldn't have been anyone else!"

"Your words aren't going to convince me now," Shuichi said. "Not when you and I share the truth."

"W-What truth?!" Kirumi asked, heaving heavily. "All you care about is your reasoning! You don't even listen to others! I-I can't bet everyone's lives on such a stupid deduction! You have to accept that I killed Ryoma!"

"Wait a minute!" I said. "Shuichi, what are you implying?"

"I'm saying that snorkel wasn't there on purpose," Shuichi explained. "It's the final clue that proves what really happened to Ryoma! And Kirumi has known the truth from the beginning!"

Kirumi let out a choked sob, unable to speak. "It's been bothering me for a while..." Shuichi continued. "I couldn't figure out why it was there. I thought it was a random misplace at first, but I couldn't dismiss it entirely. Now that the class trial has come this far...I know for certain. Whoever used that snorkel was the one who killed Ryoma."

"N-No!" Kirumi cried out. "That must have been used by Himiko during the magic show!"

"That's impossible," Himiko said. "I used a spell to cast a protective bubble around my head."

Wait, if Himiko didn't use that snorkel, then who-

...

No...

_That's_ what happened?!

"Shuichi might be on to something," I said. "That snorkel reveals who the true culprit is."

"H-Huh?" Tenko asked. "Why?"

"Because snorkels are used to help people breathe while underwater," I recalled. "The culprit must have got it from the warehouse before committing the crime."

"Y-Yeah, so what?!" Kirumi stammered. "You're still wrong! No one else killed Ryoma but me!"

"Kirumi...why are you becoming increasingly erratic?" Keebo questioned.

Kiyo snickered. "Perhaps she is in denial of the truth," he suspected.

"What 'truth'?" Kirumi asked. She gripped onto her podium. "That snorkel is just trash! You can't prove my innocence with just that!"

"But it's not trash!" I replied. "It's proof that you're innocent!"

Kirumi let out another choked sob. Thank you, Shuichi. Because of that snorkel, I now know who really killed Ryoma. I have to reveal it though an argument!

"You are incorrect!" Kirumi said.

"No, I don't think I'm incorrect!" I countered.

"What is this truth?!" Kirumi questioned.

"It's something that you already know!" I answered.

"That is just your empty deduction..." Kirumi said.

"My deduction isn't as empty as you think!" I retorted.

"You continue to confuse everyone!" Kirumi claimed.

"I don't think everyone is confused at all!" I said.

"In this class trial, everyone's life is at stake!" Kirumi pointed out.

"Which is why I'm defending you!" I insisted.

"Because of your self-righteous truth, everyone might die!" Kirumi claimed.

"Not unless my truth is what really happened!" I defended.

"I completely understand your reasoning..." Kirumi said. "But I will never accept it..."

"You have to!" I pleaded. "Because it's what really happened!"

"If you wish to pin me as innocent, you do not have any evidence!" Kirumi argued.

"But I do have evidence!" I said.

"You are only providing us with speculation!" Kirumi denied.

"Not speculation!" I replied. "It's the truth!"

"I only wish to protect everyone..." Kirumi repeated. "Why must you interfere?!"

"Because I want to protect everyone too!" I answered.

"What does that snorkel prove anyway?!" Kirumi asked.

"Ryoma wasn't murdered!" I said, delivering the final blow. " **It was suicide**!"

With that, Kirumi was exposed as innocent. And if that horrified expression forming on her face is right, that's what really happened to Ryoma.

"It's true that you set things up in the gym," I told Kirumi. "But when you were about to kill Ryoma, you must have changed your mind for some reason. However, as soon as you left him alone, he found out about your plan and finished it off. He used the ropeway, untied the rope, and went into the piranha tank himself. You never had a hand in killing him at all."

Kirumi didn't respond at all. She was covering her face with both hands, breathing heavily.

"...Well, Kirumi?" Keebo asked. "Did you know Ryoma killed himself this whole time?"

There was still no response from Kirumi.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Angie asked. "Why are you so upset?"

"Kirumi...what's wrong?" Gonta asked, voicing concern.

Suddenly, Kirumi fell to her knees, tightly gripping onto her podium. "No one else killed Ryoma!" she sobbed. "H-He couldn't have...!" Her voice was drowned out by heavy sobs, unable to continue speaking.

"Here's what happened," I said, delivering my closing argument. "The victim's body was found during Himiko's Underwater Escape Act this morning. When we saw the piranhas fall into the tank, we assumed the trick had gone haywire. But it was actually part of the show. Himiko's escape went according to plan. But when Angie and Tenko opened the curtain in front of the tank, we saw Ryoma, who was surrounded by piranhas. Those same piranhas devoured Ryoma's body in an instant, horrifying all of us. All that was left were his bones and the stainless steel handcuffs he was wearing. But because of the piranhas, we couldn't identify a time of death. But Kirumi knew something that none of us knew. She knew what really happened to Ryoma.

"First of all, the crime actually began last night at around 8:55 pm. As Kirumi helped prepare for Himiko's show, she had a chance to be alone thanks to Gonta. She used the ladder to reach the piranha tank and removed the glass lid, using it as a divider to force the piranhas to the front side of the tank. With that done, Kirumi took the rope that was left in the gym and used it to reach the gym's window. Once she got there, she opened the window and tied an end of the rope to the window frame. Then she threw the rope out the window so it was on the other side, towards the pool. Once that was completed, Kirumi went back to her research lab, presumably to work on our party outfits.

"After midnight, Kirumi asked Ryoma if she could meet him in his research lab. Everything was all set for the murder, but for some reason, Kirumi changed her mind and decided to spare Ryoma. When she left, he picked up where she left off. I'm not quite sure what he was thinking at the time, but he was determined to finish the job.

"He removed the cable from the tennis net in his research lab and hung it from the window facing the pool. When he got to the pool, he connected tied the cable to the rope from the gym window. He returned to his research lab after picking up two things: a rubber inner tube from the pool's tool shed and a snorkel from the warehouse. Once Ryoma got back to his lab, he completed the ropeway by pulling up the tennis net cable. Once the ropeway was tight enough, he tied it to the research lab's window frame. Thanks to the ropeway, the gym and research lab were connected. After completing the ropeway by tying a smaller robe to the inner tube, he hung it on the ropeway. It was a clever way of committing a murder, but because it was suicide, Ryoma left behind some key evidence.

"Taking the snorkel and some handcuffs from his research lab, Ryoma got on the inner tube and slid towards the gym. With the height difference between the windows, he gained a bit of speed. Luckily because of his small size, he didn't have to worry about crashing through the window. After untying the rope on the gym window, Ryoma put the snorkel in his mouth, attached the handcuffs to his own wrists, and got in the piranha tank. Not only did the glass pane keep him separate from the piranhas, but it also concealed him thanks to the piranhas being so close together. I suspect he waited until he naturally fell asleep in the piranha tank, making him let go of the snorkel he was using to breathe. And with the handcuffs weighing him down, his body couldn't float to the surface. In other words, he drowned in his sleep. Unfortunately, because Ryoma only untied the rope, the inner tube dropped into the pool and the ropeway was left hanging from his research lab. Those two pieces of evidence proved to be very important, along with the snorkel that fell alongside the piranhas and the body during Himiko's show.

"Kirumi knew this from the very beginning. She knew the true culprit is Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro! So Kirumi, do you have anything else to say?"

Kirumi took a deep breath. "This is very, very unfortunate, Kaede," she said. "My pride as a maid demands that I fulfill every request that I receive. But, to end like this... I fully accept fault for Ryoma's tragic end."

"Kirumi...!" Gonta sadly spoke.

"Why back out at committing the crime, though?" Kiyo questioned.

"Obviously, she got cold feet at the thought of killing someone," Kokichi guessed. "Geez, that was a cowardly move on her part. Maybe she didn't want to be executed. But thanks to that, at least the game became more interesting..."

"So...it's decided," Maki said.

"Alright, let's go!" Monokuma announced. "The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless finally face off... It's...VOTING TIME!!!"

Voting didn't take very long. Knowing I was right, I voted for Ryoma. Within a few seconds, everyone else placed their votes.

"Now then, it seems the voting has finished," Monokuma said. "Let's see the result."

Just like before, the voting results were displayed on a large monitor. Sure enough, everyone voted for Ryoma...except for one lone vote for Kirumi. Wait, who voted for her?

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened?!" Monokuma asked. "Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!"

With the monitor changing to the verdict wheel, it spun around a few times before landing on Ryoma, causing Monocoins to pour out of the machine. But because the Monokubs were absent, the small figures of them didn't pop out of the five holes.

I did it. Thanks to Shuichi, I uncovered the truth behind Ryoma's murder- no, suicide.

But only one question remains: why did Ryoma commit suicide in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I created a fake screencap of the Chapter 2 Augment Argument.


	17. Kirumi's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ryoma's suicide revealed, Kaede and the others learn the reason for Kirumi's actions and why Ryoma ended up killing himself.

"Oh my!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Nearly all of you voted correctly! What an unexpected and unpredictable outcome! The blackened who killed Ryoma Hoshi is none other than himself! But Kirumi, voting for yourself? What a stupid decision! Just be thankful everyone else voted correctly."

Kokichi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness we managed to get through the class trial again!"

"Th-There's nothing good about this at all...!" Tenko cried. She choked out a sob. "E-Even if he was a degenerate male...Ryoma shouldn't have killed himself...!"

"Truly, this result was unexpected," Keebo agreed.

"But...Gonta no can't believe it..." Gonta said. "Death by suicide... Why?!"

Kirumi remained silent. "Hey, hey, how long are you going to remain silent?" Angie asked. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, start talkin'!" Miu exclaimed. "Why'd you try to kill Ryoma in the first place?!"

Kaito was fuming. "You were always thinking about everyone around you..." he said through gritted teeth. "How could you think about killing someone?"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Human beings have always been such selfish, self-centered creatures."

"Well Kirumi?" Kiyo asked. "We're your feelings towards us simply another falsehood?"

Kokichi looked upset. "N-No! It can't be!" he cried out. "Say it ain't so! That...was just a lie?"

"I don't...think so..." Shuichi defended. "I still believe Kirumi cares about us."

"...And how would you know?" Maki asked.

"Because from the moment Ryoma's body was discovered in the water tank, I noticed Kirumi looked upset," Shuichi explained.

"Wait, are you sure?" I asked. "She seemed pretty fine to me."

"But during the investigation and trial, I was able to pick up on signs that she wasn't calm," Shuichi clarified. "Her fingers occasionally twitched and she kept on gritting her teeth. It was almost like...she was hiding something. I can sense that this trial has been agonizing for her."

So that's why Shuichi kept on looking at Kirumi! Since he's the Ultimate Detective, he could see her hiding her nervousness! He must be that smart to figure out she was acting suspicious right away.

"So you were able to see through my calm facade, hm?" Kirumi spoke. "That is what a detective would say."

I thought back to the motive videos. "Kirumi, did you try to kill Ryoma because of the people important to you?" I asked.

"Earlier, Kirumi mentioned that she had accepted a request..." Keebo recalled. "Perhaps that request came from someone important in her motive video?"

Kirumi didn't respond. "...Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Maki asked.

"No, that's not it," Kirumi explained. "I'm just...lost. Because if I tell you why I nearly did it, you will see why this revelation truly broke my heart."

"Spit it out already!" Kaito shouted. "Otherwise...we can't accept this outcome."

"Please, Kirumi...tell us," Tenko begged. "I care about you a lot...and I know the others care about you, too... So please...!"

"...Very well, then," Kirumi finally said. "If you are all so desperate to know, I will tell you everything."

"No more lies, then," Kokichi said, on the brink of tears. "You better just tell us the truth, please and thank you!"

"Yes, I understand..." Kirumi agreed. She took a deep breath. "Your reasoning was exactly right. The reason I nearly murdered Ryoma was because of what I saw in my motive video."

"As I thought," Kiyo remarked. "You did indeed watch your video."

"Does that mean someone broke the agreement and traded you your motive video?" Kokichi asked. He pouted. "Alright, fess up! Which one of you did it? Close your eyes and raise your hand if it was you!"

"Why would the one raising their hand need to close their eyes...?" Himiko pointed out.

"That won't be necessary," Kirumi said. "I did not trade my motive video with anyone."

"Huh?" Kaito asked. "If you didn't trade with anyone, how'd you see your motive video?"

"Because no one had my motive video but me—the video's intended recipient," Kirumi answered. "I...have no idea why."

"Th-That's not possible!" Miu shouted. "Monokuma, what the hell's goin' on?!"

Monokuma looked confused. "Y'know, I meant to bring this up earlier cuz it's been bugging me for a while... All this talk about videos being switched... What does that mean, exactly?"

"Nyeh...don't play dumb," Himiko said. "You're the one who switched up all the motive videos."

"Oh heavens no!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Tenko looked confused. "...Huh?"

"You were supposed to receive your own motive videos so you would all be motivated to slaughter each other out of concern for something tragic happening to your beloveds!" Monokuma clarified. "Regardless, what's done is done. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. Please continue your boring conversation."

"I see... The Monokubs merely distributed the motive videos at random..." Kirumi noted. "Receiving my own video was nothing more than...bad luck."

"...So you just watched it without knowing why it was given to you?" Miu asked.

"What was in your video?" Kaito asked.

But Kirumi didn't respond. "...Well?" Maki spoke up. "You promised to tell us everything."

"I will you the truth in its entirety, but...I doubt that everyone will believe it," Kirumi admitted.

"Then how about we all watch it together?" Monokuma suggested, holding up a Kubs Pad.

"How thorough of you..." Kirumi remarked. "Yet I suppose it is better this way. Perhaps the truth will be easier to believe if you witness it with your own eyes."

When Kirumi finished speaking, Monokuma played the video. But what it showed genuinely surprised me.

By the time the video was done, we were all in shock. "Are you serious?!" I asked.

"What...the hell?" Kaito asked. "The prime minister?"

"Everything you just saw is true, although I only remembered it upon watching that video," Kirumi confirmed.

"P-Please, hold on!" Gonta cried out. "That video...is true?!"

"Th-That's ridiculous!" Tenko protested. "There's no way Kirumi's really the prime minis-"

"No, it's the truth," Kirumi interrupted. "I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, and the most important people to me are the citizens of this country!

"I was called upon to lift this country out of a dire situation. I swore to serve and help all its citizens. As the Ultimate Maid, I have advised politicians many times in the past... But he wanted me to prioritize saving the country from an unprecedented crisis. I fully accepted this request. As a maid, it is a great honor to serve the nation itself."

Miu looked confused. "You're literally confusing the shit outta me, cuz this makes no sense and I gotta take a dump."

"I see..." Kokichi remarked. "So Kirumi was the real prime minister, running the country behind the scenes."

"...How can you seriously believe that a high schooler could be prime minister?!" Tenko questioned.

"I don't think it's odd that an Ultimate-level talent could be _that_ powerful," Kokichi replied with a cheeky grin. "I mean, Kee-boy's talent lets him pretend to be human, even though he's a heartless robot."

"How rude!" Keebo shouted, glaring at Kokichi. "I am not pretending! I am still learning!"

"I was aware of Kirumi's impressive talents, but prime minister..." Kiyo remarked.

"Then...Kirumi really is prime minister?" Gonta asked. "She hold burden of country's future?!"

I wasn't sure how to respond. This all felt too sudden...

"Hey, hey!" Angie chimed in. "I get that Kirumi is really important, but what was that unprecedented crisis?"

"I...I don't know, actually," Kirumi admitted. She clenched her hand. "Why can't I remember?"

Shuichi had a sudden thought. "Wait...isn't this just like the Ultimate Hunt?" he asked.

"Perhaps...it is connected to the Ultimate Hunt," Kirumi suspected.

"The Ultimate Hunt is connected to this nation's unprecedented crisis facing the nation?" Maki asked.

"If that's true...how are they connected?" Tenko asked. "What is this Ultimate Hunt, anyway?"

"I do not know what is happening to the nation while I am here, inside the end wall," Kirumi admitted. "That is why I needed to know. I needed to know that the most important people in my life were safe. Because I am duty and honorbound to protect every citizen of this nation! That is why...I needed to escape."

"So you weighed our lives against the lives of everyone else in the nation," Kiyo remarked.

"And we just stopped Kirumi from doing that, because we selfishly wanted to live..." Kokichi sadly added. His lip quivered. "Wh-What should we do? Did we just make a terrible mistake? If everyone outside dies because Kirumi is stuck here..." He started crying. "Doesn't that mean the country is pretty much destroyed?! Wh-What do we do?!"

"S-Say...what's Monokuma planning to do with the rest of humanity?" Miu demanded. "You know how many people live in this country? Like a hundred million, easily..."

Kaito let out a frustrated sound. "No matter how powerful the mastermind is, there's no way they could really-"

"Oh, just shut up already!" Monokuma unexpectedly yelled. "I am the ruler of this world. Nothing is beyond my power."

Shuichi glared at Monokuma. "What kind of arrogant, ridiculous-"

"That is a 100% lie!" Keebo protested. "It is impossible that he could bring disaster to a country!"

Monokuma simply laughed. "What's so funny?" Maki asked.

"You guys act like you can't believe it, but you're all terrified anyway," Monokuma noted. "If you can't believe it...then you're terrified for no reason." He laughed again. "Why do humans lie?! Why are humans the only animal that tell lies?!"

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" Kaito exclaimed. "This is serious!"

"How long are you gonna keep talking about Kirumi?" Monokuma questioned. "Let's talk about Ryoma instead. He did become his own blackened."

"That's right," Kokichi agreed. "We know your motive to kill, but why did you target Ryoma specifically?"

"Because he was easy to kill..." Kirumi answered.

"Easy to kill?" Shuichi echoed.

"But why?" I asked in agreement.

"Ryoma not that weak!" Gonta recalled. "When he use his Shukuchi Method, even Gonta no could catch-"

"His physical strength was irrelevant when he did not have a reason to live," Kirumi clarified. "Without that, he became the weakest among us. I...took advantage of his weakness, and tried to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Tenko asked.

"I told him I had urgent matters to discuss, and to meet me in his own research lab," Kirumi explained. "There, I revealed my motive video, and afterward I told him... 'I am responsible for the life of every citizen of this nation, so I must escape this place.' He then responded...

"After he said that, he told me he would clean up the tennis balls lying around... And then, he turned his back toward me. At that moment, I realized what he was expecting me to do. A person like him would have noticed my bloodthirst emanating. He already knew... He forfeited his life right then and there...

"But I couldn't do it. Because of my selfless devotion, the only requests I can never accept are suicidal requests. In other words, if someone asked me to kill them, I would have no choice but to refuse it. So instead, I talked to Ryoma so I may convince him to consider giving life a second chance. It was at that moment he told me about his past, including how he lost his girlfriend to the mob. I made a promise to him that once we escape, I would help him find someone new to love."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, I never told anyone?" Kirumi asked in response. "While I am the Ultimate Maid, I am also somewhat of a matchmaker. Using careful words, I take note of people whom I believe would be a suitable match and set up the right events to help hook them up. And I planned to use those same skills to find a new girlfriend for Ryoma."

"Wait, you can pair up anyone?" Miu asked.

"Only those who have proper chemistry," Kirumi corrected. "But when I saw Ryoma be devoured by those piranhas..." She choked out a sob. "I was completely devastated. I-I promised to help him recover, but he opted to kill himself instead?! Wh-What would cause him to think like that?!"

None of us responded. Ryoma killing himself because he had no reason to live? That's a very serious matter!

"Wait a minute, it's Maki's fault that Ryoma decided he didn't want to live anymore," Kokichi realized.

"...What?" Maki asked, glaring at Kokichi.

"Ryoma only gave up on life after you showed him his motive video," Kokichi pointed out. Well, since you didn't watch his motive video, I guess you would have no way of knowing..."

"...What's your point?" Maki asked, starting to get irritated.

"Wait a minute, you're talking as if Ryoma saw that motive video..." Shuichi realized. "Didn't you say that he only checked the name and didn't watch the video?"

"Huuuh?" Kokichi muttered. "Did I say that?"

"...What are you getting at?" Shuichi demanded.

"I probably shouldn't say anything...but someone has to step up and speak for poor Ryoma," Kokichi decided.

"Again, what's your point?" Maki repeated. "That he gave up on life because I showed him his motive video?"

"I'll get to that in a sec, but why do you think Ryoma wanted to see his motive video?" Kokichi asked in response. "Cuz he was looking for a reason to live. Isn't that right, Maki?"

"How...do you know that?" Maki questioned.

Maki remembered her conversation with Ryoma. "...You're right," she admitted. "He was looking for a reason to live."

"Which means you shouldn't have shown him his motive video in the first place," Kokichi pointed out.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kaito asked. "What...did his video show?"

"Nothing—his video was empty," Kokichi casually revealed.

"...Empty?" Shuichi asked.

"And that's my cue!" Monokuma announced, holding up another Kubs Pad. "Time to watch another motive video!"


	18. The Empty Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kirumi's motive revealed, the Ultimate soon discover that not everyone was given a proper video...

"This message is for Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro... Unfortunately, there is no one in the world who is important to you! I'm so sorry. Really, I am. You have my deepest sympathies. Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Suddenly, everything made sense. Ryoma was driven to suicide just by finding out no one was important to him. Not even Kirumi's encouragement was enough to help him. And speaking of Kirumi, she looked incredibly upset, even more so than before.

"Th-That's what he was shown...?" Kaito asked. "If he saw something like that..."

"He had none to care for and none who cared for him," Kiyo reinforced. "He found no motive to live... Because of that, he chose to let death claim his life, no matter who was the one to deliver it..."

"So...t-that's why..." Kirumi sobbed. "He must have-" Her breath hitched. "He must have just watched that video before I summoned to meet with him."

"So he gave up on life?" Kaito asked. He clenched his fist. "To hell with that! That damn moron!"

"It's bad to have no reason to live, but it's also bad to have too many reasons to live," Angie chimed in. "That's what you realized, right Kirumi?"

"You are free to judge me for nearly killing Ryoma..." Kirumi said. "But as I had my conversation with him, I realized something very important." She looked up at Monokuma. "Isn't everyone else here also from Japan?"

Monokuma was surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Kirumi said, fury growing in her voice. "Everyone here is from the very same country I vowed to watch over. So even if something unfortunate happened in the outside world, I would still have people to protect." Her expression showed absolute rage. "I refuse to give in to your demands! For my nation! For my people! I vow to do my best to protect everyone! Because _that_ is what it means to serve with selfless devotion! So if you wish to hurt anyone else, you will have to do so over my dead body!"

Monokuma remained silent. A little too silent... In fact, it was a while before he finally responded. "Over your dead body, huh?" he asked. "Puhuhu... I'll keep that in mind..."

"Monokuma... Gonta have question..." Gonta said.

"Oh?" Monokuma asked. "What is it?"

"Would Shuichi also kill himself if he watched motive video?" Gonta asked.

Shuichi looked alarmed. "What?"

"I'll just let the video answer for me," Monokuma said. He held up a third Kubs Pad, which started playing Shuichi's motive video.

"Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video! Who's the most important person in _your_ life? And now, without further ado..."

That was all the video showed. Nothing but a staticky screen. I looked over at Shuichi, who had an indescribable look on his face. "...I-Is this a joke?" he ultimately asked, his voice cracking in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not," Monokuma confirmed. "It appears that whoever is important in your life is connected to your missing memories. So it seems whatever happened to you a year ago has become nothing more than a blur."

Shuichi looked horrified. "Then it's true..." he said. He clutched his head with both hands. "I _did_ lose a chunk of my memories!"

"I guess that answers your question," Monokuma told Gonta.

I wasn't sure what to say. Not only was Kirumi in tears because of Ryoma's suicide, but now Shuichi was freaking out. And what's this talk about missing memories? He never told me about that!

Kaito walked over to Shuichi. "What kind of face is that, Shuichi?" he asked. "If you're my sidekick, then suck it up!"

Shuichi looked up at Kaito. "...What?"

"So what if you've lost some of your memories?" Kaito asked. "To hell with all this moping shit! You can't focus on just the things you can't remember!"

Shuichi lowered his hands away from his head. "Kaito..."

"And your life doesn't just belong to you," Kaito continued. "It's for everyone you've met, even new friends. Life's purpose is to live in the now! As long as you do that, anything's possible. You can even go to the stars... So I'm just gonna go ahead and say it! You gotta keep living!"

Maki let out a sigh. "...The idiot's talking again."

"But...he's right," Tenko spoke up. "I mean, you're right, too. He is an idiot. But he's right..."

"Yep!" Angie agreed. "He's an Atua-damned idiot!"

Miu let out a laugh. "I dunno why, but idiots always fill me with inspiration!"

"H-Hey, shut up!" Kaito shouted. "I told you to stop calling me an idiot!"

"Maybe his stupid speech is just what we needed to hear," Kokichi replied. "Kirumi looks a bit better."

Kokichi was right. For the first time since the investigation began, Kirumi was smiling. "Thank you, Kaito," she said. "That is just what I needed to hear. This request will be fulfilled as long as I continue my duty and bring joy to everyone in this building. I will protect all of you...no matter what it takes."

"Puhuhuhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "Do you honestly think you can keep hope alive? In the end, only I will have the last laugh! Oh, and another thing..." He suddenly looked enraged. "From now on, no one is allowed to become their own blackened! If another suicide occurs, the killing game will continue without a trial!" He left in a huff.

With Monokuma gone, we all took the time to mourn Ryoma. Gonta clutched his heart. "Ryoma..."

"I...I can't take this anymore..." Kokichi whimpered. "Ryoma's suicide was so brutal..." He let out a loud wail. "I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMOOORE!!!!!"

"A-Am I...gonna end up like that too...?" Himiko stammered.

As if on cue, Tenko rushed over to Himiko and pulled her in for a hug. "I-I won't let that happen, Himiko!" she cried out, rubbing the self-proclaimed mage's back. "I'll protect you, no matter what!"

Himiko let out a content sigh as she leaned in to Tenko's embrace. "I'll protect you, no matter what..." Tenko repeated. "B-But...I don't wanna do this anymore either... Please...let's just stop this killing game... I don't care if we stay trapped here forever..."

"...Oh?" Angie noted. "Isn't that what Atua said? Besides, that's why I suggested the Divine Souls Celebration in the first place. We can still have it, only now we'll pay our respects to Ryoma too."

"Of course," Keebo agreed. "Monokuma is to blame for Ryoma's suicide. He is the one who distributed the motive videos."

"Those videos were more dangerous than we thought," Kiyo added. "To have driven Ryoma that far..."

"But it was still my fault too," Kirumi insisted. "I was the one who set up the partition and rope in the gym. He only completed my murder plan."

"What worries me is, as long as we're trapped here, we don't know what's true or false," Maki admitted.

"That must have been why you didn't want to show the videos," I told Kirumi, who nodded in agreement.

"If everyone else felt the same murderous urge I had experienced, there would have surely been an intense bloodbath," Kirumi confirmed. "We would have all slaughtered each other in an instant. I only wanted to stop it."

"If that's the case, then we really shouldn't show our videos to each other!" Kokichi cheekily said. "Just look at what watching his own video did to Shuichi. He can't even speak right now."

I looked over at Shuichi. Despite Kaito's pep talk, he was still upset. But was Monokuma right? Does he really have missing memories?

"That was our consensus from the beginning," Keebo told Kokichi. "Not including you, of course."

"I had assumed Kokichi would try to show us our videos to...get under our skin," Kiyo suspected. "But that did not come to pass. What, I wonder, were his intentions...?"

"Huh?" Kokichi muttered. He looked annoyed. "I'd never do anything like that. I'm still thinking about what Kirumi said."

"I see..." Kirumi said. "Was it when I said that I remembered being prime minister upon watching the video?"

"Bingo!" Kokichi cheered.

"Maybe that video had the properties of a Flashback Light of it made you remember," Angie suspected.

"But this still sounds fishy," I added. "Kirumi, why did you remember something you shouldn't have forget? Being the prime minister sounds too important to simply forget."

"Nyeh...that's true," Himiko agreed.

"Does that mean we have motives to kill that we'll remember by watching our videos?" Tenko asked.

I looked back at Shuichi again, who was still upset. "Then maybe we're better off not watching the videos at all," I decided. "As long as we don't see the videos, we won't know our motives."

"Yeah, now I'm convinced," Kaito agreed. "It's probably for the best. Those motive videos would mess us up. It's better just believe in each other."

"That's right!" Kokichi cried out. "It's best that we not remember our motives, for everyone's sake!"

"Hearing you speak of 'everyone's sake' is the least believable lie I've heard yet..." Kiyo remarked.

"How rude," Kokichi sadly said. "I'm always doing stuff for everyone's sake." He gave off another cheeky smile. "I'm sure you won't believe when I say stuff like that, so I'll just keep lying..." He glanced at Kirumi. "But maybe hearing Kirumi's vow to protect us has made me change my views. Fighting back to keep living...might not be a bad idea."

"Maybe..." Shuichi shyly agreed, finally speaking up. "Maybe facing the truth isn't enough."

"Yeah, true..." Kaito added. "It's okay to fight back sometimes. You just gotta win in the end. That's all you gotta do."

I looked at Shuichi again. He didn't say anything else. Just what was going through his mind? Regardless, with  the second class trial over, we all left the trial room. While no one was executed, we still had to accept that Ryoma's killed himself. Worse, Shuichi had been rendered completely mute, refusing to speak to me or Kaito.

Kaito... He said we have to win in the end, but can we do that?

* * *

When we arrived back in the courtyard, it was already nighttime. "For now, we should rest..." Keebo advised. "To me, that seems the most rational course of action."

"Yeah..." Himiko agreed. "My brain's outta juice from going full-throttle all day."

"Like you even have a brain to use!" Miu scoffed.

"Anyway, this killing game is over!" Tenko exclaimed. "I won't allow it to go on!"

"It'll be fine," Angie replied. "But if you're truly that upset, I suppose now will be a good time to announce that Monophanie and I are nearly done planning for the Divine Souls Celebration. Once we make some last-minute touches tomorrow, we'll be able to have the party that evening."

"Angie, that's great!" I happily said.

"But I have something to confess," Kirumi admitted. "Because I had apparently fell asleep as I started working on everyone's outfits, I am afraid I won't be able to finish sewing by the time of the party."

"That's okay," Angie insisted. "The Divine Souls Celebration doesn't have a strict dress code. We can still have the party in our uniforms. As long as we pay our respects to our fallen friends, we'll all be just fine."

Gonta simply looked up at the sky. "Are you alright?" Kirumi asked.

"It's just...even when all this bad stuff happens, stars are always so pretty," Gonta stated. He frowned. "But stars here different. Not the same ones Gonta used to."

I think I understood what Gonta meant. "Are you talking about star alignments?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Gonta confirmed. "Gonta looking, but no can find star he remembers. But...why? Were we taken somewhere far away?"

Kaito let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. "Hey, let's all head back already," he said. "I'm wiped out."

"Ah, yeah..." Shuichi agreed, tugging down on the brim of his hat.

"Oh, hold on," Kokichi said. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What now?" Kaito asked, getting annoyed. "Like I said, I'm wiped out."

**"Now now, it won't take that long, so just listen to what I have to say,"** Kokichi said, his whole demeanor changing.

"Well then?" Kiyo asked. "What is it that you have to say?"

"Everyone seems to be treating me like some kinda compulsive liar, but that's ridiculous!" Kokichi continued. "There's a way worse liar than me in our group!"

"I doubt that..." I disagreed, glaring at Kokichi.

Kokichi gave off a creepy grin. **"...I'm talking about Maki."**

"What?" Maki asked, slightly alarmed.

"What do you mean, Maki's a liar?" Kaito questioned.

"Maki admitted it during the class trial, remember?" Kokichi recalled. "Ryoma wanted her to show him his motive video cuz he was looking for a reason to live. But that wasn't the whole story... Ryoma was blackmailing you, wasn't he, Maki?"

"B-Blackmail?" Keebo repeated.

"Ryoma just so happened to discover Maki's true identity," Kokichi explained. "So he used that to blackmail her. I bet he said something like... 'If you don't show me my motive video, I'll tell everyone what you really are.' That's why Maki didn't want us to know she met with Ryoma. She wanted to keep her true identity a secret! That's why she kept quiet until the last minute!"

"You're just lying!" I exclaimed. "I trust Maki! She would never hide something from us!"

"Yeah!" Kaito agreed. "What shit are you making up now? Maki's true identity? What-"

Kokichi laughed. **"I've known Maki's true identity the whole time."**

Maki glared at Kokichi. Then the next thing I knew, she ran towards Kokichi and grabbed him by the neck.

Kokichi let out a gasp. "Y-Y'know...th-this is and interesting t-turn of events..." he wheezed. "B-But, would you really...k-kill me in front of everyone...?"

"H-Hey, Maki!" Kaito exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"

But Maki didn't respond, her grip tightening around Kokichi's neck. "Y-Yeah...you can probably...snap my neck like a twig right now..." he continued, still gasping for air. "But that's...not your style... Y-You would rather...kill from the shadows...

"Right...Miss Ultimate Assassin?"


	19. A Shy Boy's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the trial, the Monokubs surprise everyone with a special present. But when Kaede receives a special item, she learns what might actually be the real Shuichi Saihara...

"UNBELIEVABLE! I simply cannot accept this! That motive video was supposed to motivate Subject 888 to kill someone, not protect everyone! I shouldn't have let the Monokubs distribute the videos! And where the hell are they anyway?! They're programmed to serve as my bodyguards! What would cause them to go against their program-"

...

"Wait a minute..."

...

"Why would she let that happen?"

...

"Monophanie, I need to speak with you personally."

...

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Would you care to explain _this_?"

...

"What about it?"

"You allowed Subject 888 to make formal outfits for everyone. Why is that?"

"But I said everyone is allowed to wear their best clothing. I didn't say anything about wearing new outfits! I swear!"

"I see... Very well. I believe you. After all, it was Subject 119 who thought you were talking about formal wear. However, would you care to explain why you and your brothers were completely absent throughout the whole day? You did miss the class trial."

"Oh... Uh..."

"You were sewing, weren't you?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Daddy! Angie really wants this party and she's been super kind to me! I didn't want to let her down, so I even got the other Monokubs involved!"

"But need I remind you that the Nanokumas cannot monitor anyone who doesn't have tracking chips?!"

"Please forgive me! Kirumi spent so much time planning everything out! It would be a shame to let her notes go to waste! I even came up with the idea for Himiko's magic show to serve as a diversion!"

"...You did what?"

"I-I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, so I...suggested that Himiko would perform a magic show. I figured that with everyone distracted by it, we could finish sewing in peace."

...

"...Daddy?"

"Because of your diversion, a killing had occurred. However, while it was suicide rather than a murder, I suppose it will count. But you must do something important so I may regain you and your brothers' trust."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep an eye on everyone during the party. If anything suspicious occurs, you must report it to me immediately. Is that clear?"

"Of course! You can count on me, Daddy!"

"That's a good Monokub. Now run along. You do have a party to help prepare."

* * *

With those two words, everything made sense. The late night sparring sessions, why she wanted my trust...

Maki wanted to make sure I still trusted her after her true talent was revealed.

After Kokichi's little reveal, we all returned to our rooms. But something felt a little off. There was a key on my desk, one that looked very similar to the one I thought Shuichi was holding a few nights ago. What was this? And how did it-

My thoughts were interrupted when someone rang the doorbell. That's weird... Who would want to speak to me that late at night? I put the key back on my desk and headed for the door to open it.

"Kirumi?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you checked your closet yet?" Kirumi asked, looking unusually happy.

"...No," I answered. "What about it?"

"Because someone wonderful has happened," Kirumi answered. But before I could ask what she meant, she left the room.

Something wonderful? What's she talking about? Curious, I checked my closet to see what she meant. But as soon as I opened it, I saw an unusual thing. Hanging among the countless copies of my uniform was [a strapless pink dress with a poofy skirt](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-E6AxTi93dpc/To_IvwHigVI/AAAAAAAAA3c/_v09l58zTqU/s1600/Pink+princess+dress2.jpg). I was at a loss for words. How did this dress get here? I have to ask Kirumi what's going on.

* * *

When I left my room, it didn't take long for me to realize everyone else left their rooms as well. What was going on? Did Kirumi also tell them to check their closets?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Kaito asked in response. "Clothes just don't materialize outta nowhere."

"I just want to know why I received a dress," Himiko said. She looked over at the Ultimate Maid in question. "I thought you didn't have time to finish our party outfits."

"I didn't," Kirumi insisted. "But what I find strange is that I received a dress as well."

That took me by surprise. Kirumi said she wouldn't have enough time to make a dress for herself. So why did she end up getting one? Something doesn't sound right-

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Just like before, only Monophanie showed up. "Surprise!" she cheered.

"Monophanie?" Angie asked. "Was this your doing?"

"It was," Monophanie answered. "I realized it would be hard for Kirumi to sew everyone's outfits by herself, so I took her notes on all of you and convinced my brothers to help me sew all of your party outfits. We even made Kirumi a dress so she wouldn't feel left out."

Kirumi placed her hand over her mouth, tears coming from her eyes. "Then when you suggested Himiko should perform a magic show-"

"It was a diversion," Monophanie answered. "That was why we were absent for the whole day. I know Angie has been looking forward to the Divine Souls Celebration, so I wanted to help out as much as I can."

"And you used Kirumi's notes?" Kokichi asked in response. He grinned. "No wonder I got a spiffy tux. It's exactly how I described it as she took my measurements."

Kokichi was right. As Kirumi took my measurements the other day, she asked questions regarding what kind of dress I wanted. I told her I don't like wearing long-sleeved dresses and the dress I got was strapless. I guess the Monokubs aren't as bad as I thought...

"Monophanie...thank you," Kirumi said, looking overjoyed.

"You're welcome," Monophanie replied. "Now you all better get some sleep. We have a wonderful party tomorrow, so you should all be well-rested. So long, bear-well!"

* * *

With that mystery resolved, we returned to our rooms. But there was something I still had to figure out: what was with that strange key?

I picked up the key again, only to discover a piece of paper on the desk as well. Not Shuichi's notes, but rather a message.

This should help you get along with Shuichi Saihara. Go to sleep while holding this key and you can discover his fantasy. -Monodam

Of course Monodam gave the key to me. He _is_ obsessed with everyone getting along. Could this be his way of helping me understand what goes on in Shuichi's head? And did he do this out of his own free will?

Wanting to give it a try, I took off my shoes and went to bed while holding the key. Monodam mentioned something about a fantasy, but what does he mean by th-

"Ohhhh! Heroes shouldn't be asleep on the job! It's pathetic!"

I woke up in alarm, only to see Monokuma standing next to my bed. The last time he barged in was when he told me my research lab was open. Why was he here again?

"Good morning!" Monokuma said with a laugh. "Although it's technically still night, do you feel well rested anyway?"

"What do you want this time?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nice face, Kaede," Monokuma said, ignoring my question. "You definitely look your best in the morning. You could look better, though. I'm pretty picky about people's morning faces."

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked, still annoyed. "I was sleeping!"

"How rude!" Monokuma shouted. "My time is valuable, you know! Since you fell asleep still clutching the Love Key, I went out of my way to come wake you! I really wish you were more appreciative!"

"Love Key...?" I repeated. I held up the key Monodam gave me. "That's what this is?"

"Yep, yep!" Monokuma confirmed. "I'll tell you how to use it."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "That key opens the way to a very special place... A place you might've seen in the vicinity of the casino... Hint hint..."

So that's what the love suite is for... I had a feeling there was something fishy about it.

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughed again. "You look like you've figured it out! Good. A healthy teenager's brain is supposed to be obsessed with sex and lust! That key you got there should help you clear out some of those carnal desires."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Oh, are you starting to get worked up?" Monokuma asked. "Are you ready to let it all hang out? Now then, please read the instructions."

I looked back at Monodam's message. It said that if I go to sleep while holding this key, I can see Shuichi's fantasy. But if Monokuma's words are any indication...

There's no way Shuichi has weird love kinks! He doesn't seem like that type of guy!

"So all I have to do is sleep while holding this key?" I asked.

"Correct," Monokuma confirmed. "You and a random student will enter the Love Suite, where your guest will see you as their ideal. However, you must play along with his or her fantasy. If you break character, your guest will wake up in anguish. Once you both have your intimate moment, your guest won't remember a thing, but traces of the night will still linger in your head. Think of this as a one-night-stand within a dream."

I didn't respond. This doesn't make sense at all. "Oh?" Monokuma asked, noticing my confused expression. "You seem skeptical. Why don't you try it out for yourself, then? Go ahead, take that Love Key out for a spin..." He let out a laugh. "Now then, let love take hold of you! It'll make you sweeter than a bear's honey pot!"

As I watched Monokuma leave my room, I was absolutely surprised. The key suddenly felt heavy in my hand. Monodam said it would help me see Shuichi's fantasy, but Monokuma was implying it's random. I guess it wouldn't hurt to give this thing a try...

* * *

Well what do you know? I did end up in Shuichi's fantasy. But that brings up another question: what kind of fantasies does he have? I didn't think he would be the kind to have love kinks.

My thoughts were brushed aside when I heard Shuichi let out a small laugh, one that sounded different. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," Shuichi said, smiling softly. "I ended up falling in love with the most beautiful person on this planet all those years ago."

I was briefly taken back. Shuichi never speaks like that. But I had to play along. "Who? Me?" I asked.

Shuichi laughed again. "You don't have to play coy," he said. "Of course I mean you." He sighed lovingly. "It feels like it was only yesterday we met during the school trip. And here we are now: happily married for two years."

This is Shuichi's fantasy? It's fitting for him. From what I know, he sees cheating as dishonest, so maybe he doesn't have any actual love kinks. Oh well. At least this will be a lot less awkward for me.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said. "The wedding was a big deal for us. Remember when the best man toasted us during the reception?"

Shuichi covered his mouth as he laughed. "How could I forget?" he said as he lowered his hand. "I think he had one too many drinks that day."

I laughed in agreement. Once we calmed down, I let out a sigh. "So do you have anything planned for our two-year anniversary?" I asked.

"I do," Shuichi answered as he walked over to me. "Something I've wanted to do for a while."

"What is it-" I started to ask. But without warning, Shuichi lifted me in his arms and carried me over to the bed. That was a bit surprising, but then I remembered seeing him workout with Kaito. The thought made me want to see what he was really hiding underneath his clothes.

When Shuichi carefully laid me down on the bed, he took a few steps back. "What else?" he asked in response. He took off his hat and tossed it aside, brushing a hand through his hair. "Make sweet, tender love."

Before I could respond, Shuichi snapped his fingers, causing the lights to dim as [unusual techno music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jFaoLrLzd4) started playing from somewhere. I felt my face heat up as he slowly unbuttoned his coat. What the heck is going on?! Why is Shuichi acting like this?! I get that this is his fantasy, but he's never this bold!

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Shuichi asked in a husky tone, still unbuttoning his coat. "You're not normally this nervous."

Right, this is still his fantasy. I can't break character. So despite my surprised reaction, I took a deep breath and stayed calm. "Sorry," I said. "I-I've never seen you like this before."

With his coat unbuttoned, Shuichi dropped it to the floor. Then he started crawling towards me on the bed, leaning very close to my ear. "Like what?" he whispered.

That made my mind shut down. The way Shuichi spoke those words sounded...sexy. He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "I know this is all new to you, but this is a side of me no one has ever seen before," he said, still speaking in the same husky tone. "Did you honestly think I was a shy, nervous wreck all the time?"

"Well yeah..." I admitted. "You nearly passed out after our first kiss."

Shuichi brushed my hair back and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but moan from his touch. "That's only a part of me," he said. "I'm not as one-dimensional as you think. I'm a pretty complex person."

We didn't say much afterwards. We sat there on the bed as he repeatedly kissed my neck. A few pecks later, I regained feeling in my hand and used it to push on the back of his head- Wow, his hair feels really soft. What kind of shampoo does he use?

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't have time to think about that! So with that set aside, Icarefully dragged my fingers across his scalp, feeling his unusually soft hair between my fingers. I felt so lost in Shuichi's touch, amazed that he was like this in his fantasy. Does he really want to be this confident?

After a while, Shuichi pulled back. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Y-You sure know how to give a girl pleasure," I breathed.

"I'm the Ultimate Detective," Shuichi said. "Thanks to my careful eye, I know all of your weak spots." He smirked. "Especially one particular spot."

"You wouldn't," I challenged.

"Oh, but I would..." Shuichi disagreed. He lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach. "I know just what would make you go completely numb." He moved his head lower to my belly and...

_ PFFT _

I couldn't help but laugh. That belly raspberry was completely unexpected! Shuichi laughed as well. "Sorry..." he apologized, looking back at me. "I couldn't help it. You know I can't act like this all the time."

"Don't be sorry," I replied, glad Shuichi was back to acting like his old self. "It doesn't hurt to be bold once in a while. Besides..." I started unbuttoning his shirt. "...your boldness kind of turned me on."

Shuichi looked a bit embarrassed. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all," I answered. "Now show me more of that sexy side of yours."

"Very well," Shuichi decided with a sigh. He leaned toward my ear. "But I must warn you: once this starts, there's no going back."

With that, Shuichi pulled me closer, ready to resume our intimate moment...

.........

......

...

* * *

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

I woke up in my room. As the morning announcement continued, I noticed how strange I felt. That Love Suite thing was a dream, but I could still feel Shuichi's touch all over my body. But the fantasy felt a bit...off.

The way Shuichi was acting was completely unlike him. He was confident and daring, yet a bit playful. Is that who he really is underneath his shy exterior? I thought about that as I put on my shoes, ready to walk over to the dining hall with him for breakfast.

But as soon as I opened the door, Shuichi was already here. "Good morning," he said. "Ready to head over to the dining hall?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile. That felt more like the Shuichi I know: a shy boy who tends to act cute. And yes, I'll accept it. He's very cute.

Just like before, Shuichi held my hand and glanced at our intertwined hand, smiling softly. I could tell he was looking at the pink sapphire ring because he gave my hand a squeeze. "Come on," he said. "Let's go eat a good breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Shuichi was never given a proper Love Suite event, I decided to make one for him. It's based on his desire to be more confident, especially towards Kaede.


	20. Monodam's Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to an unexpected error, Monodam takes over as acting headmaster. But does he have his own personal motives for taking that role?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains moments of Kokichi being Kokichi.

The rest of the morning was the same-old routine. Shuichi and I head over to the dining hall together, the others notice we're the last ones to arrive, and Kirumi goes ahead and serves breakfast. But it was during breakfast that I noticed something was off.

Shuichi was eating a salad, as opposed to the usual Japanese/Western breakfast Kirumi gives us. I couldn't help but comment on it.

"Vegetables?" I asked. "Are you worried about your calorie intake?"

"A little bit..." Shuichi admitted. "I'm not athletic, I gain weight easily..."

"Hmmm, I see..." I commented. "So you're that type..."

"I don't normally eat a lot back home, so I asked Kirumi if she could serve me salads," Shuichi explained. "Hopefully my training with Kaito should help me restore my original weight."

That surprised me. From what I can tell, Shuichi looks pretty slender. But maybe guys gain weight differently than girls. And if it's only a bit of weight, it's easy to get rid of it right away.

As we continued to eat breakfast, I noticed Maki was completely absent. That was weird. Maybe it has to do with what Kokichi revealed last night. But I couldn't believe it! Maki would _never_ hurt us! She trusts me for a reason, so I'll continue to trust her as well!

* * *

After breakfast, Kokichi suggested a field trip to Maki's research lab. But when we got there, we were in for an unexpected sight. The research lab was filled with various weapons and equipment, definitely not fitting for a child caregiver.

"Wh-What the heck is this?" Kaito asked.

"It's like...weapon warehouse," Gonta commented.

"See, I told you she's not the Ultimate Child Caregiver," Kokichi said with a cheeky grin. "She's the Ultimate Assassin."

"That would be obvious," Kirumi said. She picked up a crossbow. "This is not suitable for taking care of young children."

"Kokichi...you learned that from the motive video, right?" Shuichi asked. "Monokuma said everyone's Ultimate talent at the beginning of their video."

"But then that would mean Ryoma knew Maki is actually the Ultimate Assassin just by watching her motive video," I guessed.

"Hm?" Kokichi mused as he looked over at me. "Are you saying I knew the whole time because of that? Well, that's true. Given my position, I'd obviously know before any of you, right?"

"What position?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kokichi brushed aside. "That was a lie. Anyway, her reaction yesterday pretty much gave away that she's the Ultimate Assassin."

"But whyever did she lie about being the Ultimate Child Caregiver?" Kiyo questioned.

"Cuz assassins hide to do all their killing!" Miu figured. "If people find out their assassins, they get all cautious and they can't kill anyone! In other words, that bitch was probably plannin' on killin' us!"

"But then, why hasn't she killed anyone yet?" Keebo wondered. "She has had many opportunities to do so."

Kokichi let out a sigh as he checked his nails. "Geez, robots can't even understand human feelings, let alone a girl's heart."

"Please take back what you just said," Keebo said as he glared at Kokichi. "I can too understand feelings. But I'm still in the process of collecting data. Please, give me data! Please!"

"If you're so worried, why don't you ask her?" Kokichi suggested. "She's been holed up in her room all day. But I can't promise that she won't try to kill you like she tried to do to me." He laughed. "Good thing everyone was there to stop her, but what about next time?"

"Best let sleeping gods lie," Angie chimed in.

"The talent of a killer..." Kiyo said. "That is the biggest threat to all of us who wish to survive."

"Let's just lock her up somewhere so she can't kill anyone," Miu suggested.

"I'll leave that to you, Gonta..." Himiko decided.

Gonta looked alarmed. "Huh? B-But..."

"I'll help, too!" Tenko volunteered. "I don't want another killing to happen."

Shuichi stepped forward. "Ah, wait, you don't have to take it that far..." he disagreed. "It's not like she's trying to kill us-"

"A sneak attack is the way to go!" Tenko continued, completely ignoring Shuichi. "We have to strike before she does! Hit her from behind!"

"Everyone, stop thinking like this!" I exclaimed, taking up my role as group leader. "You were all okay with Maki the Ultimate Child Caregiver! How is Maki the Ultimate Assassin any different?!"

Everyone went quiet, all looking at one another. "You can't answer that?" I challenged. "Maki is still a good person. Sure she kept her talent a secret, but she must have had a good reason why."

"She's right," Shuichi agreed. "Even I can tell Maki has good intentions."

"Then how the **** are we gonna make sure, dumpy tits?!" Miu asked me.

At that moment, Kaito stepped forward. "Hold on guys," he said. "Leave Maki to me... I'll take down that mask of hers." He let out a frustrated sound. "Ultimate Assassin my ass... Always messing around..."

Shuichi looked concerned. "K-Kaito?" he stammered a bit. "Don't do anything stupid-"

"O-kay!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "Let's leave everything to Kaito! Gonta, you should stay back. Nothing good ever happens when you try to help."

"Hm?" Gonta mused. "Oh yeah...sorry."

"Hey, Gonta," Kaito said. "Like I told you, a man shouldn't apologize so eas-"

Suddenly, Monokuma showed up. "Oh! I don't need everyone's usual reactions!" he said. "Time's a bit of a factor here!"

However, everyone reacted as usual. "Everyone!" Gonta exclaimed. "Get behind Gonta!"

Tenko rushed over to Himiko. "Himiko, get behind me! I'll surround you with my body and keep you safe!"

"I just said I don't need your usual reactions!" Monokuma snapped. "It's almost halftime, so the stats should be out soon for everyone to obsess over... And since you guys overcame the class trial, I figured I'd give you all a wonderful prize!" He paused, almost like he was waiting for something. "I said, I figured I'd give you all a wonderful prize!" But nothing happened. "...Huh? My adorable little Kubs aren't coming? That's strange."

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

That was when the Monokubs showed up. Well actually, four Monokubs showed up. Monophanie wasn't present. "FORGIVE-US, FATHER," Monodam said. "MONOPHANIE-WAS-UNABLE-TO-COME-HERE. SHE'S-BUSY-PREPARING-FOR-THE-STUDENTS'-PARTY."

"They're finally here!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Yay! You're so cute today, it's practically obscene! Just...wow. You guys are seriously cute. Have-Have-Have-Have-Have-Have you always been this cute?"

Kirumi looked mildly alarmed. "Are you glitching?" she asked.

"Me? Glitch?" Monokuma asked. "Oh heavens no! I never had a single glit-glit-glit-glit-glit-glit-glit-glit-glit-glitch in my life!" He started muttering something under his breath. "...the hell's wrong..." He looked at us. "Uh, I mean... Hey, my cute little Kubs! Could you hurry up and give them the prize?"

"Sure thing, Papa Kuma!" Monokid answered.

Just like before, the Monokubs presented us with some unusual objects. "Listen up!" Monosuke said. "Cuz here's some more fabulous, nonsensical prizes for youse!"

"And this prize bundle's got a golden hammer, a magic key, and a ninja scroll!" Monokid added.

"Wow...what a buncha random junk," Monotaro commented. "I-I mean, bravo, bravo!"

"I-HOPE-THESE-ITEMS-WILL-HELP-YOU-ALL...GET-ALONG," Monodam stated.

Keebo looked at the items with disdain. "I had a feeling it was more junk..."

"Aw maaan..." Kokichi complained. "We didn't need more junk. We had way too much anyway. And its name is Keebo."

"Now you've gone too far!" Keebo shouted. "Everyone, we can't allow this kind of intolerant language!"

Monodam waved his arms in alarm. "NO-FIGHTING," he begged. "EVERYONE-HAS-TO-GET-ALONG."

"Anyway, I'm sure you all know the drill by now," Monokuma said. "Use these items to uncover new areas of the-the-the-the-"

POP!

Without warning, Monokuma had completely shut down and clumps of fur popped off his body. The four Monokubs looked surprised.

"Great..." Monosuke said. "Now what're we supposed to do?!"

"How should I know?!" Monotaro angrily asked. "Father never had a problem like this before!"

"IT'S-ALRIGHT," Monodam said, stepping forward. "YOU-TAKE-CARE-OF-FATHER. I-WILL-FILL-IN-AS-ACTING-HEADMASTER."

"Ya sure you got this, Monodam?" Monokid asked.

"DON'T-WORRY," Monodam insisted. "I-WILL-MAKE-SURE-THINGS-RUN-ACCORDING-TO-FATHER'S-PLAN." He looked back at us. "AS-FATHER-WAS-ABOUT-TO-SAY, USE-THIS-PRIZE-TO-EXPLORE-THE-NEW-AREAS-TOGETHER."

"Plus we've hidden another Flashback Light for youse to find," Monosuke added.

"I-HOPE-ALL-OF-YOU-WILL-CONTINUE-TO-GET-ALONG," Monodam said. Wait, why did he look concerned as he said that?

"So long, bear-well!"

The Monokubs left with Monokuma's body, but I got a weird feeling that Monodam was looking at me and Shuichi.

"Geez, Monokuma better be back to normal soon," Kokichi pouted.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaito asked. "If we use this junk, we can open up new places, but..."

Angie let out a cheer. "A new area means we can all have lots more fun!"

"I find myself more interested in the Flashback Light," Kiyo said. "Perhaps we'll recall the school's secret."

"If that's the case, then we'll deal with murder girl later," Kokichi said.

I picked up the golden hammer and ninja scroll while Shuichi picked up the magic key. "Ready to figure this stuff out, partner?" I asked.

"Of course," Shuichi replied. He glanced at Kaito.

"Don't worry about me," Kaito told Shuichi. "Do a good job, alright?"

"O-Okay..." Shuichi stammered. "Got it."

"If you find dangerous place, come get Gonta," Gonta volunteered. "Gonta will protect you."

"Nyeeeh...all that aside, what are we gonna do about tonight's party?" Himiko asked.

"Monodam said Monophanie is preparing for it," Angie recalled. "So for now, we should let her handle things from there."

* * *

Aside from Kaito (who opted to stay behind in Maki's research lab), we started exploring the academy to figure out what the new items unlocked. The strange key uncovered a staircase to the 4th floor, which led to a creepy-looking hallway and Kiyo's research lab. When we got there, Shuichi was mesmerized by a golden katana.

"How beautiful," Shuichi muttered, carefully placing his hand on the display case.

Kiyo snickered. "You were drawn to that katana, I see," he told Shuichi. "However, it is merely coated with gold leaf."

"Ah, so it's not made of gold," Shuichi said.

"That said...that katana has immense anthropological value," Kiyo continued. "In certain rural areas, katanas used to defeat generals in wars are worshipped as gods... That one is such katana. It is an extremely precious relic necessary to spread-"

"Whoa! That's a super rad katana! I wanna take a look-see!"

That was Kokichi, who rushed over and grabbed the katana from the case. "Wait, you mustn't touch it without-" Kiyo started to say.

"Don't worry, I'll be super careful with it!" Kokichi claimed. "...Would I lie to you?!" He unsheathed the sword and started recklessly swinging it around. "Now this katana is the real deal. It's even gold-plated for that authentic look!" He stopped swinging it around and started inspecting it. "Hmm, I see... It could also be used as a murder weapon."

"Kokichi, that is an extremely precious relic," Kiyo said, looking miffed. "Please do not treat it so lightly, or I will tear out your nerves."

That made Kokichi panic. "O-Okay, I get it..." he whimpered as he slid the sword back into its sheath. "Please don't make such scary threats." He gave it back to Kiyo without another word. But as soon as he did that, he let out a yelp. "Ew!" he complained, waving his hands around in disgust. "My hands got all sticky! That gold plating flakes off so easily! But I guess that's what makes in an authentic katana!"

"Yes...it is very old, so the gold leaf comes off easily," Kiyo confirmed. "In any event, please do not touch things without permission. These are all precious relics." He glared at Kokichi. "If you do so again, I will tear out your nerves."

"I-I get it..." Kokichi whimpered again, more concerned with the gold flakes stuck to his fingers. "The scary threats aren't really necessary..." He left the lab as he started muttering under his breath. "And I just got a manicure..."

Once Kokichi left, Kiyo placed the katana back in the case. "Kokichi is a rather peculiar individual," he remarked. "His mannerisms are similar to that of a stereotypical male who is attracted to the same gender."

"I think it's pretty obvious that's who he is," I commented.

* * *

After Kiyo told us about a seance called The Caged Child, Shuichi and I left the research lab to continue exploring the academy. As we walked down a creepy-looking hallway, we found Angie's research lab, which seemed to have a built-in lock to help her work on projects without disturbances.

Eventually we came across a weird-looking painting. I was a bit creeped out by it, but Shuichi seemed intrigued. He walked towards it, the look in his eyes indicating he was in detective mode. "Do you see something in that painting?" I asked.

Shuichi carefully brushed his fingers on the painting. "Ah, I see," he said, taking a few steps back. "It's not a canvas... It's a pane of glass. Perhaps..." He looked back at me. "Of course..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's for the golden hammer," Shuichi answered. "Use it on the glass."

"Really?" I asked, holding up the object.

"It's worth a try," Shuichi insisted.

I held up the hammer and threw it at the glass pane as hard as I could. As soon as the two objects made contact, the glass shards fell away, revealing a secret entrance.

"Just as I thought..." Shuichi said. "There's a hidden passageway here."

"Nice work, Shuichi," I said with a smile. "That was some pretty smart thinking."

"...Thank you," Shuichi said, tugging down on the brim of his hat as he blushed.

We walked down the newly-uncovered area. "This area looks different than the rest of the floor," I commented. "Kind of like a factory."

"This is...eerie in a different way," Shuichi agreed.

Eventually we came across a room containing a large machine and several headsets attached to it. I was confused and surprised. What was this-

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Suddenly, the Monokubs (excluding Monophaine) appeared out of nowhere. "IF-YOU'VE-COME-THIS-FAR...THAT-MEANS-YOU-SOLVED-THE-PAINTING-PUZZLE..." Monodam said. He smiled. "EXCELLENT...TEAMWORK."

"Huh? What teamwork?" Monotaro asked. "It's just Kaede and Shuichi."

"THAT-PUZZLE-WAS-TOO-DIFFICULT-FOR-ONE-PERSON-TO-SOLVE," Monodam said. "I'M-SURE...THE-TWO-LOVEBIRDS-GOT-ALONG-AND-SOLVED-IT-TOGETHER."

"Lovebirds?!" I repeated. "I get that Shuichi and I are close, but-"

"Ah, is it obvious?" Shuichi shyly asked.

"Of course it's obvious!" Monokid yelled. "So when're you two gonna start smoochin' it up for real?"

"So what is this?" I asked, gesturing to the machine.

"Isn't it obvious?" Monosuke asked in response. "It's the computer room!"

"But this computer isn't just some ordinary computer," Monotaro continued. "If I remember correctly...it's so amazing, you can even use it to create a new world!"

"A 'new world'?" Shuichi echoed.

"You bet, kiddo!" Monokid confirmed. "You can create a new world with this baby!"

"...Wait, were we supposed to tell them that?" Monotaro realized. "I've already forgotten the plan."

"So what if you said too much?" Monokid asked. "'Least they made good use out of the item."

"Now we better skedaddle," Monosuke said. "Can't keep Pops waitin'."

"So long, bear-well!"

But while Monotaro, Monokid, and Monosuke left, Monodam stayed behind. After looking around the room a few times, he walked over to me. "ALLOW-ME-TO-PRESENT-YOU-WITH-A-PRIZE-FOR-SOLVING-THE-PUZZLE," he said.

"A prize?" I asked.

A bright-colored piece of paper printed from Monodam's mouth and he gave it to me. "THIS-IS-A-DATE-TICKET," he explained. "USE-IT-TO-BOND-WITH-A-CLASSMATE. I-HOPE-IT-WILL-HELP-YOU-GET-ALONG."

"Uh...thank you?" I half-asked, confused.

"YOU'RE-WELCOME," Monodam replied. "SO-LONG, BEAR-WELL." He left to join his brothers.

"How could this machine make a new world?" I asked.

"I'm not good with computers..." Shuichi admitted. "I don't think I'd understand it no matter how much I investigate."

"Then we better focus on what this last item does," I suggested, holding up the ninja scroll. "We can worry about this place later." 


	21. Romantic Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaede and Shuichi continue uncovering new sections of the academy, they discover that certain students have started becoming more intimate with one another.

With the academy thoroughly searched, I headed outside with Shuichi. As we walked, I couldn't help but think back to that Love Suite dream. The way he acted was completely different from how he normally is. Geez, this is so confusing! I groaned a bit, frustrated with my current dilemma.

Shuichi looked up at me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

_ "What's wrong, sweetheart?" _

I felt a shiver going down my spine, remembering that husky voice from the dream. I could even feel his touch, his neck kisses, when he lifted my shirt to blow a raspberry on my belly...

Okay, that last bit wasn't sexy, but it was pretty cute.

"Kaede?" Shuichi asked again, looking concerned.

"Huh?" I muttered, snapping out of my daze. "Oh, I'm fine. Just wondering if you had any weird dreams last night."

"Weird dreams?" Shuichi repeated. He looked confused. "I don't even remember falling asleep last night. It was probably because I was too busy thinking about that weird motive video Monokuma showed us yesterday."

"With yours showing nothing but static?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Shuichi confirmed. "It felt like that video was incomplete. Almost like...I don't have any important people in my life."

I thought back to what Monokuma revealed yesterday. "So you really did lose a whole year's worth of memories?" I asked. "How much?"

"From mid-April to early December of last year," Shuichi answered. "Anything afterwards is only a bit blurry, but if I met anyone new during that period of missing memories, I can't remember them at all."

"Then what do you remember?" I asked.

"Only basic details," Shuichi replied. "I grew up in Fuefuki with my uncle Daiki and his wife Mika. She married him about three years ago, so she's kind of like my step-aunt."

"And you live with them because your parents went overseas for business, right?" I recalled.

"Yes, but that's not the whole story," Shuichi admitted. "I know I said they have a hands-off approach to parenting, but they're actually neglectful and prefer not to be involved with me."

I noticed his bitter smile as he said that. "That's why you live with your uncle?" I asked.

"He and Mika are the only family I really know," Shuichi answered. "I'm not that close with my parents at all."

I frowned a bit. "I'm so sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's alright," Shuichi insisted. "I'm used to living with my uncle and his wife at this point. I don't exactly miss my parents."

I couldn't help but feel bad. Shuichi said he doesn't miss his parents, but given his bitter smile, he probably wishes he was close with them. As we walked around the campus ground, I slipped my hand into his and gave it a gentle squeeze. I could see him blushing underneath his hat.

After we walked around for a bit, we came across a ninja statue with a hole near its mouth. I placed the ninja scroll in the hole and trees came crashing down as what appeared to be some kind of dojo appeared. At that moment, Tenko and Himiko rushed over.

"It's my research lab! I'm sure of it!" Tenko squeed. "Alright, let's go inside! Don't be shy, Himiko! Ladies first!"

"I guess that's my cue to wait out here," Shuichi assumed.

"...Oh, Shuichi, you can come too," Tenko said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "He is a guy."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking about what Kirumi said when we were at the pool," Tenko explained. "He's different from typical degenerate males. In fact, I bet he can easily pass as a girl!"

"Ah...thank you?" Shuichi muttered, looking embarrassed.

With that aside, the four of us entered the dojo. It looked pretty advanced. But what was with the giant wooden doll in the center?

"Hey Tenko, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the wooden doll.

"That's Mokujin, the giant wooden statue that watches over this place," Tenko answered. "He serves as a guardian for all who practice Aikido, so he's very sacred." She started gushing. "Which only further proves this is my research lab! I'm so happy, I just can't contain my emotions! Like an excited dog that just pees everywhere!"

Shuichi took a few steps back, looking very uncomfortable. I don't blame him. Tenko's an emotional rollercoaster. Even I'm surprised by how excited she can get.

"Wow, this is such a nice dojo!" Tenko continued gushing. "I'm sure sparring will be incredible here!"

Shuichi spoke up. "But, without a sparring partner-"

THUD!

Without warning, Tenko grabbed Shuichi by the arm and flipped him over. "AAUGH!" he yelped. "Wh-What was that for?!"

Panicked, I rushed over to him and helped him get back on his feet. "Are you okay?!" I asked.

Shuichi straightened out his hat, which became askew because of the surprise attack. "Ow! Ow! Owww!" he groaned, rubbing his back. "Wh-Why are you throwing me?"

"Neo-Aikido is a super serious martial art!" Tenko explained. "Instead of training, we just fight head-on!" She posed. "Now, Himiko! Aim for the heart!"

"You're going to start with _that_?!" I asked, voicing concern for Shuichi's safety.

Tenko started laughing. "I'm just kidding!"

" _This_ is just kidding?" Shuichi asked, freaking out. "Why did we go straight into actual fighting-"

"You don't have a lot of confidence in yourself, do you, Shuichi?" Tenko unexpectedly asked.

"...What?" Shuichi asked in response.

Tenko lifted up Shuichi's hat and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You lack self-esteem..." she said, smiling softly. "And because of that, you doubt your own strength. You seem a bit more confident than before, but I can tell you still question yourself."

Shuichi didn't respond. "Ah..."

"...Well?" Tenko continued. "I'm right, aren't I? I can tell when my sparring partner is burdened by doubt."

"...You might be right," Shuichi admitted, averting his gaze. "Especially with..." He trailed off.

"Especially with what?" Tenko pressed on.

I told Tenko about Shuichi having nearly a year's worth of missing memories. When I was done, she looked a bit concerned.

"Yikes..." Tenko said. "Then what Monokuma said after the trial yesterday is true?"

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. "I was secretly hoping my motive video would help jog some memories, but..."

"It didn't," Tenko finished. She took a few steps back. "Well you know what works real good at lifting all that doubt and fear?! Neo-Aikido! Because Aikido itself is a Japanese martial art that treasures a pure heart above all else!"

"Well then..." I said, holding out my arm towards Tenko. "Can I give it a try? I kind of what to see what you think about me."

"You sure?" Tenko asked. I nodded in response. "Well alright." She grabbed my arm and...

THUD!

The next thing I knew, Tenko had flipped me over. After I regained the feeling in my legs, I stood up. "So what did you get from me?" I asked.

"Not bad," Tenko complimented. "You're definitely much more confident than Shuichi, but too much confidence can be a bad thing. You two clearly balance each other out." She started stretching her arms. "So, how about you, Himiko? If we combine your magic with my Neo-Aikido, then we'd be able to solve things by force!"

Himiko looked nervous. "I don't wanna do any exercise," she said. "It's too much of a-"

THUD!

"I see..." Tenko said. "It seems you are still too shy to show your emotions, Himiko." She sighed. "What a waste. You have the richest heart of all. You should do Neo-Aikido, Himiko! Training your body will help you express your emotions. Now, come sweat with me! And afterward, we'll hit the showers together!"

Himiko wearily stood up. "Nyeeeh... Sh-Shower together...?" she repeated, blushing heavily. She instantly pulled her hat over her eyes.

"Oh...you're embarrassed," Tenko stated, blushing as well. "I can see it in your heart."

"Even I can see that..." Shuichi agreed.

* * *

Shuichi and I decided to leave Tenko and Himiko alone for now, not wanting to be third wheels. But as soon as we left the dojo, I could hear two voices nearby.

"C'mon, what's the big deal? I can't hold back any longer..."

"N-No... It's too soon... I'm not ready for that..."

Curious, I carefully snuck over to the sound of the voices. "Do you hear something?" Shuichi asked as he followed me.

I wordlessly shushed him. It didn't take long for us to find the source: Miu and Keebo. What's going on with those two?

"I won't make things worse..." Miu insisted, caressing Keebo's face. "And you'll probably feel a lot better... We can take this relationship to the next level... Please."

That made Keebo blush. "...But Miu, we shouldn't."

"It'll be fine...just come with me," Miu coaxed. "We'll do it together." She then dragged Keebo over to her research lab.

"What was that...?" Shuichi asked. "I feel like we just saw something we weren't supposed to see."

"...Something doesn't feel right," I decided. "I better check in on them just to make sure."

"But what if they need privacy?" Shuichi asked. "We should give them some space."

"Oh no," I insisted. "I need to see what's going on."

Despite Shuichi's protests, I headed over to Miu's research lab. As he faced his back towards the lab, I opened the door and peeked inside. But what I saw was very unexpected.

"Man... You're really plugged up," Miu cooed as she dragged her fingers across Keebo's body. "You're practically throbbing..." She sighed. "...Throbbing with dust and debris, that is." She slowly shook her head. "This is no good. No good at all. You must feel so pent up..."

"I apologize..." Keebo said, his face already turning crimson. "I've been neglecting my needs ever since I got here..."

"Relax..." Miu replied. "I'll get it all out. Trust me, you'll feel much better afterward..."

"Oh, um... Thank you?" Keebo squeaked.

Miu shifted her hands to Keebo's chest. "Oh yeah, your chassis is firm..." she cooed. " _Really_ firm. Like, damn..." She pressed her body against his. "Your body is seriously incredible! I've...never seen one like this..."

"C-Careful... B-Be gentle..." Keebo begged. He laughed a bit. "That tickles..."

"This is amazing..." Miu remarked as she lifted up her body and dragged her fingers all over Keebo's body once more. "Whoever put you together definitely knew what they were doing..." She sighed as her hands moved lower. "I feel...all tingly..."

"Y-You definitely know what you're doing, too," Keebo remarked as Miu noticed something between his legs. "If you keep this up, I just might-" His eyes shot wide open. "WH-WHOAAAAA!"

Miu laughed as she pulled out a plug from between Keebo's legs. "So that's the sound you make when I touched that spot," she noted, using her other hand to twirl a finger around the plug. "Good to know..."

I closed the door as Keebo continued to moan. "I heard everything," Shuichi told me. "Was that-"

"Miu was doing some maintenance on Keebo," I interrupted, still freaked out from seeing the intimate moment. "Nothing else."

Shuichi and I didn't say anything for a while. We just stood there in silence. Geez, this is awkward... First Tenko and Himiko, now Miu and Keebo? It seems everyone's starting to hook up except us-

Wait, what am I saying?! Sure Shuichi is cute, but I'm still not sure if I see him that way...

"Hey, you two lovebirds!"

My thoughts were interrupted by the student's voice. It was Kokichi, who had something behind his back.

"What do you want, Kokichi?" Shuichi asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," Kokichi answered. "You're pretty dependable, despite that lame face of yours. I respect that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I checked out that computer room you discovered," Kokichi clarified. "And lo and behold, I found this!" He revealed a Flashback Light he was holding.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"It was behind the computer," Kokichi explained. "I'll get the others. Meet me back in the dining hall. Welp, off I go! See yaaaaaaa!" He left without another word.

"Should we start heading over there?" Shuichi asked.

"I guess so," I answered. Hopefully this Flashback Light could provide better answers.


	22. Maki's Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maki's true talent revealed, Kaede continues to make sure she's not treated any different from before.

By the time I arrived at the dining hall with Shuichi, everyone else was already there. "Kokichi!" Keebo interrogated. "Is it true that you've found another Flashback Light?!"

Kokichi laughed as he held up the Flashback Light. "You bet it's true!"

"Wait, so you _weren't_ lying!" Tenko exclaimed. "I'm stunned! Startled! Shocked!"

"I told you I wasn't lying," Kokichi said. "Good thing too, cuz I don't want my pants on fire."

"I suppose we should decide what to do next, but it appears Kaito has yet to arrive," Kirumi noted.

"And Maki's not here either!" Angie added.

"Oh, Maki's not coming," Kokichi explained as he checked his nails. "I didn't invite her."

"How come?" I asked. "She's still a friend."

"Forget about that killer," Kokichi dismissed. "Hey Miu, Kee-boy, did you guys see the computer room on the 4th floor?"

"Computer room, you say?" Miu repeated, looking intrigued. "Go onnnn..."

"Yeah, there was a big computer on the 4th floor," Shuichi explained. "But I wasn't sure what to think of it. But you or Keebo might know something about it, right?"

"I'm sorry," Keebo apologized. "I'm not very computer savvy."

"I have been meaning to ask, but..." Kiyo said. "Keebo, what _is_ your talent, exactly?"

"Well...I can do all sorts of things," Keebo answered. "Oh yes! I'm pretty good at one-man comedy shows, if I do say so myself!"

"Kee-boy's existence is the only Ultimate thing about him," Kokichi said. "Other than that, he's got no talent."

"I just told you I'm good at one-man comedy shows!" Keebo angrily repeated.

"I really don't get it, but we just need to check out this computer room, right?" Miu checked. She let out a laugh. "But I'm not gonna come just for some computer. It's gonna take way more than that!"

"Ah, well... The Monokubs did say it was amazing..." Shuichi recalled.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting!"

We all looked up to the source of the voice. "K-Kaito!" Shuichi exclaimed. "And..."

"M-Maki?!" Tenko exclaimed. "Why is Maki with you?!"

"Well, this is about that Flashback Light, so everyone should be here, yeah?" Kaito pointed out, holding Maki by the arm.

"You're right about that," I agreed. "Besides, I trust Maki. I don't need to have Shuichi's insight to know she has good intentions."

"So you still trust me?" Maki asked.

"Well yeah," I answered with a smile. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Maki looked surprised. "Friends..." she repeated. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

"Kaito, didn't you say you wanted to take down her mask or whatever?" Kokichi recalled. "Cuz it looks like Kaede already beat you to it."

"Not like that," Kaito corrected. "I'm gonna take down her emotional mask."

"...What?" Shuichi muttered.

"I just can't believe a girl like her is capable of killing people in cold blood..." Kaito explained. "So just like what Kaede's doing to Shuichi, I'm gonna get Maki Roll to open up." Maki flinched a bit after hearing the nickname.

Keebo looked over at Maki. "Um... Is it true?" he asked. "Are you really the Ultimate Assassin, Maki? Have you...killed anyone before?"

"...Yes," Maki admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"Why...you hide that?" Gonta asked.

"It's because I knew you guys would jump to conclusions," Maki answered. "When people learn my Ultimate talent, they all get the same fear in their eyes... Eventually...that fear will turn into hate. And then someone will try to kill me because they're afraid I'll kill them first."

"That's not-" Shuichi started to say.

"When someone learns my real identity, they try to kill me," Maki insisted. "It happens every time. Always." She looked at all of us. "But from what Kaito told me, it looks like Kaede was able to get all of you to calm down." She looked back at me. "I guess I made the right call to trust her early on."

"Hmm... You've lived a pretty sad life, Maki," Kokichi commented. He looked hurt. "Oh...poor, poor Maki. I feel so sorry for you. I think I'm about to cry..." But his face quickly turned to glee. "Because of everything you've been through, human life has no value to you now, is that it?!"

"She's an assassin, not some murderous fiend!" Kaito corrected. "Even if she did kill someone, that doesn't mean she thinks it's okay to-"

"Hey, can you let go of me now?" Maki asked.

Kaito realized he was still holding Maki's arm, so he released his grip, looking a bit surprised. "I knew you wouldn't believe me..." Maki said with a sigh. "That's why I kept it a secret...and tried to avoid you guys as much as I could." She glared at Kaito. "But someone who doesn't know how to mind his own business kept dragging me places."

"Huh? Are you talking about me?" Kaito asked.

"However, I'll say this..." Maki continued. "I have no intention of killing any of you...unless one of you tries to kill me first. Having said that...you probably won't believe me anyway. So...you guys mind your business, I'll mind mine, and we'll all agree to avoid each other. Please...just pretend I'm not even here."

As Maki left the dining hall, I noticed her briefly glancing at me. All I could do was slowly nod in response, indicating that I still trust her. Hopefully she still trusts me.

Kokichi crossed his arms. "Geez, Kaito," he said with an eye-roll. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to turn us against each other? I think I speak for everyone when I say, we're all disappointed in you! Right, guys?!"

"No," Kirumi spoke up. "That is not true at all. If anything, Kaito's actions reaffirm what Kaede said. We shouldn't treat Maki the Ultimate Assassin any different than how we treated Maki the Ultimate Child Caregiver. She is still the same person as before."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "With that set aside, shall we finally get started?" Kiyo asked. "We've all gathered here for the Flashback Light, yes?"

"Yes..." Keebo agreed. "So, have we all decided what we're going to do?"

"Use it, of course!" Tenko insisted. "We might be able to remember something new!"

"Like the true purpose of the Ultimate Hunt..." Himiko added.

"Well...we don't know for sure if it's got anything to do with why we're trapped here..." Shuichi admitted.

"Don't gimme that wishy-washy bullshit, Pooichi!" Miu snapped. "Of course it's got somethin' to do with why!"

Kokichi started tossing the Flashback Light and catching it. "Hey, instead of arguing, it'd be way faster to just use it, y'know?"

"Yeah..." Gonta agreed. "Gonta worry, but we gotta do it."

"But but, no matter what we remember, you can't think about killing others," Angie pleaded. "If you think like that, we'll just be repeating ourselves."

"I-I know that!" Tenko agreed. "And we can't go around repeating ourselves!"

"Then let's give it a try," Keebo said.

"Yippee!" Kokichi cheered. Without warning, he tossed it over to Shuichi, who caught it. "Care to do the honors, Detective Prince?"

Shuichi looked surprised by the sudden nickname. "D-Detective...Prince?"

"Eh, just ignore that for now," Kokichi casually insisted. "Just turn it on already."

I placed my hand on Shuichi's shoulder as silent encouragement. Looking back at me, he flicked on the Flashback Light. And just like before...

But what happened afterwards was a huge shock.

"There were so young and talented... How could this happen?"

"It looked like...an accident. They were running away from that group."

"...Was it really just an accident, though? I honestly can't believe that."

When the scene finished playing out, I let out a gasp. Was that...a funeral?! For _us_?!

Shuichi started heaving. "Wh-Why?" he asked. "Why was I...at my own funeral?!"

"You saw it too?" I asked in response.

"It would appear we all remembered the same thing," Kiyo commented.

"But what the **** does it mean?!" Miu demanded. "Why was I watching your guys' funeral?! A-And...why was I there, too?!" She clenched her teeth and fists. "Wh-What the hell is goin' on?! What was that funeral...?"

"But...the only thing I can remember is seeing that funeral," Keebo admitted. "Nothing else..."

"Maybe we...already dead?!" Gonta panicked.

Kaito laughed. "No way!" He let out a breath. "Geez...this is so stupid, I couldn't help but laugh. I mean...there's no way that was our memory of our funeral..."

"Then what was it?" I asked.

"It was probably...a memory of our school festival or something," Kaito guessed. "Like from a play we did. I mean, isn't it obvious if you just think about it? If that funeral was real, there's no way we'd still be alive!"

Himiko nodded in agreement. "That's true."

"But aren't we all from different high schools?" Tenko pointed out. "Why would we have a school festival together?"

"Th-That's..." Kaito stammered. "We'll probably remember something about it later. Anyway, there's no way that funeral was real! There's no mistaking it!"

"You're right..." Keebo agreed. "If we think about it logically, that's clearly out of the question..."

"Okay...good," Gonta said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Gonta think everyone was already dead."

"Stop saying stupid stuff!" Kaito encouraged. "Look at me, I'm alive! Hale and hearty!"

"Hearty?" Miu echoed with a laugh. "Cuz you get a hard-on every time you see me?"

"Oh, I heard males can tell they're healthy by how hard they get in the morning!" Tenko chimed in. "Is that true?!"

"Hey!" Miu yelped, embarrassed. "St-Stay in your lane, bitch!"

Kokichi let out a defeated sigh. "Aw maaan, what a disappointment..."

"Nyeeeh...it's true," Himiko agreed. "This Flashback Light was a real letdown... We didn't find out anything about the Ultimate Hunt. Just some weird memory."

"Yeah, seriously," Kaito said. "Talk about a disappointment-"

Suddenly, Shuichi collapsed to the ground. Everyone else ran to his side as I held his arm. "Shuichi?!" Kaito asked. "What's wrong?!"

"I don't want to live..." Shuichi spoke in a dull tone. "I want to die with everyone else..." His head shot up in alarm. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You don't remember what you just said?" I asked.

"No," Shuichi admitted as he stood back up. "Did I say something important?"

"Like hell you did!" Miu exclaimed. "What's this nonsense 'bout dying with everyone else?!"

Shuichi looked surprised. "I don't remember saying that," he admitted. He lifted up his hat and rubbed his forehead. "But I have this strange headache..."

Wait... This happened once before too. Shuichi said the exact same phrase after we were exposed to that first Flashback Light, the one that helped us remember the Ultimate Hunt. The way he said it sounded like he was some kind of trance.

Just what are these Flashback Lights doing to him?

* * *

After Kirumi made a meal for us to help take our minds off of the supposed funeral, we went off to do our own things. Angie suggested that we should prepare for tonight's party, so I decided to spend my free time practicing hair and makeup. Luckily each of our bathrooms were stocked with beauty supplies.

As I tried to figure out which shade of lipstick I should use, I heard the doorbell ring. Curious, I left my bathroom and opened the door. "Maki?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to avoid us."

"You're an exception," Maki clarified. "Now come with me. I need to see you in my dorm."

As Maki brought me over to her room, I noticed Kaito entering Shuichi's room. "Oh, huh, you're not wearing your hat," I heard Kaito say. "I didn't even notice." He closed the door behind him, so I wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation.

When we got to Maki's room, she closed the door behind her. "So why do you need to see me?" I asked.

"I was hoping you can help me out," Maki answered. She brought me to her bathroom. "How should I style my hair for tonight's party?"

"You want to come to the Divine Souls Celebration?" I asked.

"I want to pay my respects to Ryoma," Maki explained. "Isn't that why Angie wanted this party? To serve as a memorial to the ones who died?"

"That's what she said the party is for," I recalled. "But I didn't think you were the type to dress up."

"It's no different from when I snuck into parties for missions," Maki said as she untied her pigtails. "Now are going to help me out?"

"Of course," I replied. "So what styles do you normally use?"

"It depends on the event," Maki answered. She carefully brushed her hair. "Normally I used fancier updos for formals and more casual styles for informal parties. But I'm not sure what the setting for Angie's party is."

"I'm not sure either," I admitted. "Angie said there's not a strict dress code, but Kirumi made formal outfits for everyone. So how about something in between?"

"Hmm..." Maki mused. "I could try braids."

"Have you worn your hair in braids before?" I asked.

"No," Maki answered. "I suppose it doesn't hurt giving them a try. Think you can help me out?"

"Of course," I answered. "And maybe you can help me out with makeup. I'm having a hard time deciding which lipstick shade to use."

For the next few hours, Maki and I spent time in her room discussing hair and makeup. It was a lot of fun. I could tell Maki genuinely appreciates everything I did for her. She even told me about what her life was like growing up in an orphanage.

"Hey, how about I come over and play the piano for you guys?" I offered.

"Asking that might be a problem," Maki admitted. "I don't have any authority to make that kind of decision."

"Oh, that's true," I realized. I laughed nervously. "Sorry for inviting myself... I got too excited. But I'm serious! When we escape from here, can you ask the teacher for permission?"

Maki looked surprised. "You actually believe...we'll be able to get out of here..."

"Of course!" I happily insisted.

"I'm gonna be honest..." Maki said. "You're unusually cheerful, but I guess we need more people like you in the world."

That was pretty sweet of Maki to say that. She doesn't seem like a bad person... If she's being this straightforward with me, does that mean we're closer now? If so, I have a feeling she's starting to accept me as a true friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added a bit of Maki's in-game free time events with Kaede near the end.


	23. Angie's Memorial Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Divine Souls Celebration is finally here! With the Ultimates all dressed in fancy new outfits, relationships bloom and new surprises occur.

"This is an unofficial announcement from the Ultimate Academy!" Monophanie announced. "It is now 7:45pm. The Divine Souls Celebration is about to begin, so please meet Angie in the dining hall."

Already? Wow, time flew pretty fast. After Maki thanked me for my help, I returned to my room to get dressed for the party. Aside from the pink strapless princess gown, I was also provided with silver flats. Once I got dressed, I applied pale pink lipstick to my lips and styled my hair into a braided bun (although it took a while to smooth down that stupid cowlick). When I was done, I checked my reflection. I actually looked pretty great.

I left my room to meet up with the others in the dining hall. When I got there, everyone else was already here. I was amazed with the change of scenery. The banner Angie and Monophanie worked on a few days ago was hung up across the ceiling and the lights were partially dimmed. All of the tables and chairs were gone and in the back of the room was a DJ table with Rantaro, Tsumugi, and Ryoma's trial portraits near it. There were also balloons and streamers all over the room, probably to provide a festive setting.

The Monokubs really outdid themselves with the outfits. Tenko wore [a light blue sleeveless dress](https://www.bluevelvetvintage.com/images/P/dr2361v1.jpg) with dark blue flats and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a light blue bow. Himiko wore [a sparkling evil queen-type black gown](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d6/e6/26/d6e626097139c77526cb27ed0e4b0c0f.jpg) with matching heels. Miu wore [a hot pink tube dress](http://favim.com/orig/201105/30/dress-fashion-fifteen-pink-tube-Favim.com-60706.jpg) with black knee-length heeled boots and her hair was curled and piled on top of her head. Kiyo wore [a black and white kimono](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/10/9b/39/109b3943c357b485a0ba041a0327f9e5.jpg) with traditional Japanese sandals and his usual mask. Gonta wore a navy blue suit with his hair tied up in a low ponytail. Kaito wore a standard black and white suit with a galaxy-printed tie. Maki wore [a red strapless mermaid dress](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1FP4oIpXXXXcwXFXXq6xXFXXXJ/High-Slit-Red-Evening-Dress-Strapless-Long-Chiffon-Mermaid-Formal-Prom-Dress-Custom-Size.jpg) with crimson heels and her hair was done in a single braid. Angie wore [an orange floral dress with poofy sleeves](http://www.jadefashion.com/shop/images/orangepuffysleeve.jpg) and her hair was tied up in twin buns with flower hair clips. Keebo wore a simple black and white tux, but he looked less bulky than usual.

But the ones who stood out the most were Kokichi and Kirumi. Kokichi wore [a blinding white tux](http://www.fashionshowon.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Wedding-Tuxedo-2012-white-ideas-500x741.jpg) with a matching top hat and he was holding a cane. As for Kirumi, I didn't even recognize her at first. She wore [a strapless dark purple gown with a black shawl](http://cherrymarry.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/purple-gothic-wedding-dresses.jpg) and black diamond heels. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant updo, allowing us to fully see her face. Seeing her like this was surprising.

Gonta was at a loss for words when he saw Kirumi. "Oh, Kirumi..." he said, blushing slightly. "Um..."

"Yes Gonta?" Kirumi asked.

"Kirumi looks...very lovely," Gonta finally said.

"Why thank you," Kirumi replied with a curtesy. "I am glad Monophanie made such a wonderful outfit. I certainly feel like a true aristocrat."

"Hey, you can't forget all of us," Kokichi chimed in. "Just look at me! I never looked this spiffy before!" He spun his cane around as he started singing. "Luck be a lady tonight! Luck be a lady tonight! Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with! Luck be a lady tonight!"

"How peculiar," Keebo remarked. "I never thought of you as a Frank Sinatra person. Given by your typical appearance, I suspected you preferred Barbara Streisand."

"Don't lump me in with that stereotype!" Kokichi shouted. "Not all of us are die-hard fans of her-" He noticed Keebo's smirk. "Oh..." He glared at the Ultimate Robot. "Well played."

"So without further ado, I would like to welcome all of you for attending the Divine Souls Celebration," Angie announced. "Tonight we pay our respects to our fallen friends: Rantaro Amami, Tsumugi Shirogane, and Ryoma Hoshi. It's sad that they're no longer among us, so let us pray to Atua for guiding them to the great beyond."

No one responded to that. "Sorry," Angie apologized. "That's normally how Divine Souls Celebrations begin back home. It was a force of habit."

"But we can't begin the party now," Himiko said. "Shuichi's not here."

"He's not coming," Kaito explained. "I spent the day convincing him to come, but he refused. He probably went to bed early tonight."

Hearing that broke my heart. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want to attend the party...

"So what's with the DJ setup?" Miu asked.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

As if on cue, Monophanie arrived wearing headphones. "Did someone say DJ?" she asked.

"Monophanie?" Keebo asked. "You're the DJ?"

"Of course," Monophanie answered, walking up to the DJ table and getting on a step stool. "Tonight I'll provide music as DJ Flower Princess! Get ready to rock out to songs straight from Daddy's greatest hits!" She held up a CD. "Now let's get down and back up again!"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Monophanie was clearly new to the whole DJing thing. It was kind of cute how she was trying to stay in-character.

"Very well," Angie said. "Now that our DJ is here, let the Divine Souls Celebration begin!"

* * *

...

...

"The voice is back."

"I haven't heard it in such a long time."

"I thought I finally got it to stop after that night."

"But no, I can still hear it."

"It tells me how worthless I am, and how I don't deserve any of this."

"But why? Why is this voice telling me these things?"

...

"It's because of her, isn't it?"

"When I'm with her, the voice goes away."

"That's what you want, right?"

...

"I guess...I'll stop by for a bit."

* * *

Forty-five minutes have passed since the party began and I'm having a fun time. As Monophanie played the role of DJ, I spent time chatting with my friends. At the moment, I was bonding with Keebo. He just told me how Miu upgraded him to allow his body to slim down for clothes, which would explain why he looks slimmer than usual. Right now he was talking to me about his life back home.

"Professor Idabashi told me that I am the sum total of his research," Keebo said. "The entirety of his knowledge, technology, and expertise in the field of robotic engineering all applied to create a robot more human than any that has come before. That is what I am. He said...I am the culmination of his life's work. But...I was not truly 'born' until an incident occurred that the professor did not predict..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"My strong AI was programmed such that my mental age would reflect my appearance," Keebo continued. "But, unlike now..." He frowned. "My AI was only capable of displaying a very narrow spectrum of human emotion. In response, the professor treated me the way a father would treat his son...but things did not improve. One day, a few years later, an accident occurred during a routine experiment... My programming went rogue...and I ended up seriously injuring the professor."

I gasped. "Is he alright?!" I asked.

"Fortunately, the professor survived his injury..." Keebo clarified. "But I died that day. When I hurt the professor, I was overcome by the emotional response known as 'sadness'. The First Law of Robotics states, 'a robot must not harm a human being'. Though I wasn't punished for violating that rule, I nevertheless felt 'sadness'... I blamed myself for hurting my father. In doing so, I was overcome with 'guilt'... At that moment, my AI suddenly reset...and I became not unlike a newborn infant."

I felt a pit of sadness in my heart. Poor Keebo... "How come your AI reset itself?" I asked.

"Perhaps I simply wanted to be "reborn" as the professor's son again," Keebo guessed. "That's what the professor concluded, and he raised me as his own child..." He sighed. "To tell you the truth, my memories were deleted when my AI reset... So I learned all this second-hand from the professor himself."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said.

"It's alright," Keebo reassured. "I trust the professor's words. He-"

"Nyeeeeh!"

That was coming from Himiko, who looked embarrassed. "What's wrong?" Tenko asked.

"I-I can't believe I actually did that!" Himiko cried out. "You probably hate me now-"

Tenko put her hand on Himiko's shoulder. "Why would I hate you?" she asked. "I just had my first kiss with the cutest girl I've ever seen."

"You...don't mind?" Himiko asked.

Tenko responded by giving Himiko a peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked in response.

Himiko was too embarrassed to speak, so she responded by giving Tenko a hug. Kokichi was the first one to applaud. "Alright!" he cheered. "Congrats to the newfound couple!"

I couldn't help but smile. Despite all the death that took place, we were still able to relax and have fun. And now Himiko and Tenko are dating? I don't think things can get any better than thi-

Suddenly, the music stopped playing and the whole room became silent. Looking around, I noticed everyone was staring at the dining hall door in surprise. Kirumi gasped softly as Himiko made a small sound. I looked in the same direction and I couldn't help but gasp as well.

Standing right near the doorway was Shuichi, dressed in [an all-black suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e5/50/52/e55052e3e62fca2d109e822361e5d221.jpg). His hat was noticeably absent, leaving his hair fully exposed. He noticed we were all staring at him, but he didn't move. He just stood there, not saying a word.

"No way!" Kokichi finally spoke. "You finally got rid of that emo hat! Is this cuz of Kaede or whatever?"

"Quiet, you male!" Tenko shouted, not happy with Kokichi ruining the mood. "Learn some manners, why don't you?!"

"N-No, I just...felt like it wasn't appropriate for a party is all," Shuichi shyly admitted. As he stepped further into the dining hall, he brushed a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "You don't have to stare... I just took off my hat, it's not a big deal..."

"You are right," Kirumi agreed. "My apologies."

"I like it," Angie said with a huge smile on her face. "I think you look more handsome with your hat off."

"Ah...thank you," Shuichi replied.

Miu scoffed. "How nice for you," she said. "'Least I now know you really don't have skeevy eyes."

Shuichi saw me, but I felt...different. As he walked towards me, it felt like something was choking me. My face felt warm and my vision became hazy. What's going on with me? Why am I suddenly like this towards Shuichi? He's my friend, but seeing him like this...

I couldn't help but swoon.

"Wow, Kaede," Shuichi said once he stood next to me. "You look incredibly beautiful."

I tried to say 'thanks', but I couldn't seem to get the word out. I was able to see every detail I never noticed before. Without his hat, I could see dark blue highlights shine in his hair. His long bangs hung in front of his eyes, casting a shadow across his face. I felt a sudden urge to see those eyes-

"May I please have your attention?" Angie announced. "Now that everyone is here, it's time for the blood ritual!"

That snapped me out of my trance, much to my relief. Angie brought us over to a table that had a small bowl full of water. "As per Polynesian tradition, it's custom for two lucky participants to join their souls together as thanks to Atua for watching over our fallen friends and relatives," Angie explained, holding up two needles taped together. "But it can't be any random two. They are selected by Atua himself. Monophanie, care to do the honors?"

"Of course!" Monophanie replied. She pulled out a small device and pressed a button. Suddenly, two spotlights appeared on...

...

...Tenko and Himiko.

"Huuuuh?" Tenko exclaimed. "Us?!"

"Atua has spoken!" Angie cheered. "Will the chosen participants step forward and bind their souls for all eternity?"

"W-Wait a minute!" Tenko cried out. "This blood ritual feels suspicious! What will happen to us?!"

"Your souls will bond together," Angie repeated. "Not even death can tear you apart." She joyfully laughed. "Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Nyeeh... I don't know..." Himiko admitted. "Are you sure this won't cause any weird side effects?"

"But you must do the ritual!" Angie insisted. "Atua chose you-"

"I'll do it with Kaede," Shuichi volunteered.

That voice took us by surprise. The way Shuichi said those words wasn't like him. He sounded...confident.

"Well this is quite unexpected," Kiyo remarked. "First Shuichi attends this party despite his previous claims, now he willing takes part in a blood ritual?" He snickered. "Love can certainly drive people to do peculiar acts."

"But Shuichi, Atua chose Tenko and Himiko," Angie insisted. "And as his chosen oracle, it's my duty to make sure his word carries out. Going against his word would cause severe consequences!"

"I don't think they would be okay with doing it," Shuichi pointed out. "That's why I want to volunteer."

He was right. Earlier Tenko and Himiko voiced concern over taking part in the blood ritual. But something didn't feel right. He was acting strange. I have to question it!

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. "Shuichi, why are you acting like this?"

Shuichi faced me. "Because I thought about the promise we made," he answered. "I don't think I can try to be more confident anymore."

I was surprised to hear that. "That's what this is all about?" I asked. "I get that you might be like this because of your missing memories, but you can't go back to being shy-"

Without warning, Shuichi put his hand on my hips and pulled me closer. "No...I'll do it!" he corrected. "I have to believe in myself... I won't be afraid anymore. I will face the truth...for everyone." He placed his other hand on my cheek. "I won't give up... For your sake, Kaede... I promise. From the bottom of my heart, I promise you, Kaede."

I felt my heart flutter after hearing those words. Was he...serious? He's willing to change himself because of me? I swear it felt like a love confession. And if it was, does that mean...I fell in love with him too?

"If you're really that insistent, I suppose I can make an exception," Angie decided. "Forgive me Atua, but it seems Shuichi and Kaede will take part in the blood ritual."

With that decided, I walked over to the table with Shuichi. "The blood ritual is quite simple," Angie explained. "You will prick your fingers on the double-blade spindle at the same time. Then drops of your blood will fall into this water bowl. Once your blood melds together, your souls will become one." She held up the taped needles about the bowl.

I felt nervous. I never really did anything like this before. But is Angie right? Will this bind my soul to Shuichi's? I looked up at him. He was smiling. "Ready?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I guess..." I admitted. I held up my finger as Shuichi did the same-

Ow! That kind of stung...

With our fingers pricked, a few drops of blood fell into the bowl. Almost instantly, the drops of blood spread out and mixed in with the water. I felt a weird tug in my heart afterwards, but I quickly pushed that aside.

"O lenei sauniga o se manuia," Angie said. "O le taimi nei o e o le a fesootai faavavau i faatuatuaga ma i le Agaga. Alofa o le a avea ai lou malosi ma lou malosi. Faapelepele pea i ai."

"Gonta...no can understand that," Gonta admitted.

Angie let out a soft gasp. "My apologies," she said. "That's what the people back home say when the blood ritual is complete. The translation would be: This ritual is a success. From now on the two of you will be bonded forever in trust and in spirit. Love shall be your power and your strength. Treasure it always."

"Is that why I felt this strange tug in my heart?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course," Angie replied. "That's the feeling of your souls becoming one."

* * *

Things were pretty relaxing for the rest of night. Monophanie played a variety of songs ranging from Zetsubosei: Hero Chiryoyaku by Soraru to Dead or Lie by Trustrick. There was also this [weird foreign song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXmEM5mimuk) by an American rap group called the 49ers. It was sung in English, so I couldn't understand what the lyrics were.

"Hey Kaede!" Kaito called out. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

I walked over to Kaito, noticing Shuichi and Maki were also called over. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's about your sparring sessions with Maki," Kaito explained. "How about you join me and Shuichi for nighttime training?"

"...You're joking," Maki said.

"I'm serious," Kaito insisted. "If we're gonna train, it's more fun with four people than two, right?"

Maki rolled her eyes. "I want to spar with Kaede because she's the only person I trust," she said. "You two, on the other hand, have yet to earn my trust."

"Come on, Maki Roll," Kaito insisted. "When a hero has to fight with a big enemy, they train, train, then train some more! That's what this training is! It's important for a hero like me. So you guys can be like super dog, cat, or horse by my side to help me be the hero!"

"Of all the examples you could have picked..." Shuichi muttered.

"Did you really think that crazy explanation could convince me to work with you?" Maki asked with her arms crossed.

Kaito quickly realized what he said. "Hey, hold on a sec..." he said. "When I said I was the hero, that's just from my perspective. Even super pets think of themselves as heroes. The same goes to the three of you! Each of you are the heroes of your own stories! So act more like it!"

Maki glared at Shuichi and Kaito. "I don't know what you're up to...but I told you both to stay away from me. You know this will end badly if you don't, so why are you being so difficult?"

"How long are you going to run away?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"...What?" Maki muttered.

Kaito placed his hand on Maki's cheek. "Your mask is coming down..." he commented. "I could tell just by looking at you today.  You're not the terrifying person the others think you are... You're just a coward."

Maki gasped a bit as she bit her lower lip. "Hey, what's your enemy?" Kaito asked. "The same goes for Kaede too."

"...Huh?" Maki asked. "My enemy?"

"Well my enemy would have to be the whole 'piano freak' thing," I answered.

Maki didn't answer the question. "You don't need to tell me what it is, as long as you know it yourself," Kaito said. "So how long are you going to run away from your enemy?"

"...Run away?" Maki repeated.

"Yeah, you've been running away," Kaito said. "It's pretty pathetic. But...if you want to stand against it, even a little...have your sparring sessions with Kaede while me and my sidekick train! So you can be strong! So what are you going to do?!"

"Hey, Kaito..." Shuichi spoke up, a bit worried about Maki's response. "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"...F-Fine, I'll do it," Maki decided. "But only if Kaede is willing to join in."

"Is that alright with you?" Shuichi asked me. "Do you want to train with me?"

I felt my face heat up, thinking back to that night when I peeped on Shuichi doing push-ups with Kaito. Seeing those strong arms continuously flex-

No, now's not the time to think about it!

"Sure," I agreed. "Besides, Maki came up with the idea for sparring sessions as a way of fighting back Monokuma."

Maki let out a sigh, breaking her gaze away from Kaito. "...Now can you stop looking at me like that?" she asked him. "You're making me feel weird."

"Don't sweat it, Maki Roll," Kaito said. "You and Kaede better be ready. I won't hold back cuz you're girls."

"Attention everyone!" Monophanie announced. "It's now time for the final dance of the night. Grab your beloved and join them on the dance floor!"

I was surprised by the choice of song. "Clair de Lune...?" I muttered.

Shuichi smiled and held out his hand. "Ah, may I...have this dance?"

I shyly smiled in response. "Of course," I replied, accepting his hand.

What happened next could only be described as magical. I was expecting Shuichi to get all nervous and fumble during the dance, but that wasn't the case. Instead, he led me to a graceful waltz, gliding me across the dance floor. He was so gentle and careful, almost like he knew the steps by heart.

I wasn't sure if any other couples joined in. All I could see was Shuichi. The song's melody filled my heart as I let it guide my movements, unaware of anything else. It was so hypnotic, drawing me close to him. I wasn't even sure how much time had passed.

The same fluttering feeling in my heart returned. Yes, I must be falling in love with Shuichi Saihara. But what if these feelings are only for tonight? I mean, this is the first time I've seen him wearing a suit-

Wait, what was that?

"Kaede?" I heard Shuichi ask. "What's wrong?"

I tried to respond, but for some reason, my vision was starting to go dark. What's going on...?

"Ka...e..." I heard Shuichi exclaim. "Say...thing...!"

"Oh dear..." I heard Monophanie say. "She's...ving a...lapse... Get...to..."

And that was the last thing I heard before my mind went completely blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit with Kaede describing Never Say Never by the 49ers is based on the Cardfight Vanguard meme "I don't speak English".
> 
> Update: I recently requested sprite designs of everyone's party outfits and this is how they turned out.  
> https://hinata-kxn.tumblr.com/post/180873642865/drv3-formal-sprite-edit-set-full-body-sprites


	24. The New Transfer Student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the incident during Angie's party, things start to get back to normal. But with the new motive in action, even Angie starts questioning things...

"I see... Is that really what happened?"

"Mmm-hmm... Kaede started muttering something about 'not the first time', then she passed out. I think something triggered a repressed memory."

"It's a good thing I had you monitor the party, Monophanie. Thanks to your close friendship with Subject 1756, no one questioned your position as DJ."

"But what about Kaede? If she's starting to remember, she might find out about your experiment!"

"Hook her up to a Blackout Helmet. We cannot let her remember the true nature of this killing game."

"But Daddy, does this mean everyone else will start to remember?"

"Oh heavens no! What happened to Subject 130 was merely a fluke."

"Then what about Shuichi? Every time he gets exposed to a Flashback Light, he mentions something about dying with everyone else. Could it have something to do with those murder reports in Fuefuki a year ago?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Something happened to Subject 154 around that time, but I'm not sure what."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Gather your brothers and prepare the next motive. I'm so close to completing Phase 1. It would be a shame to let this all go to waste."

"That's great news, Daddy! You finally chose someone?"

"So far I narrowed things down to three subjects, but neither of them have reached their breaking points. Hopefully the new motive will help me decide which lucky Ultimate will be chosen for Phase 2."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking. It took me a while to actually wake up-

Wait, why am I still wearing my formal gown? Did something happen last night?

After struggling to wake up, I headed for the door and opened it. "Shuichi?" I asked.

"Good, you're awake," Shuichi said. "I thought something bad happened to you."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:15," Shuichi answered.

That surprised me. How could I sleep through the morning announcement?! I mean, it must have been because Angie's party went on for so long-

Wait, the party! The last thing I remember was dancing with Shuichi to Clair de Lune. Did something happen afterwards?

"What do you remember from last night?" I asked.

"During the party?" Shuichi asked in response.

"Not just that," I corrected. "What happened after we danced?"

"You blacked out for some reason," Shuichi explained. "Then Monophanie mentioned something about taking you to the nurse's office. Shortly after that, the party ended and we all went back to our dorms."

"So I really did black out..." I said.

"Do you remember anything else?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, didn't we take part in a weird blood ritual?" I asked in response.

"We did," Shuichi confirmed. "But I've been feeling a bit weird since then."

"Me too..." I realized, now feeling an unusual sensation in my heart. I wasn't sure why I was feeling that. I mean, Shuichi's back to wearing his hat. There's no way I would be feeling weird about him now.

"So are you going to come?" Shuichi asked. "Monodam wanted us to go to the gym."

"Sure," I replied. "Just let me freshen up first."

"Okay," Shuichi said. "But don't take too long. We can't keep everyone else waiting."

* * *

After taking a hot shower and getting dressed in my uniform (along with the pink sapphire ring, of course), I headed to the gym with Shuichi. "So Monokuma still isn't available?" I asked as we walked.

"Sounds like it," Shuichi replied. "But I'm more concerned about Monodam as acting headmaster. Doesn't it sound like he's against the killing game?"

"What, with the whole 'getting along' thing?" I asked in response.

"Yeah," Shuichi answered. "Not to mention that Date Ticket he gave you. For someone who's working alongside Monokuma, his behavior is very suspicious."

"So you think Monodam might be on our side?" I guessed.

"I can't be too sure just yet," Shuichi admitted. "But it looks like he has some kind of alternative motive. I need to wait for a bit before I actually come to any proper conclusions."

Eventually we arrived at the gym, but everyone else looked impatient. Miu let out a frustrated groan. "'Bout time you got Kaediot here, Pooichi!" she shouted. "I'm bored as ****!" She yawned.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really," Miu admitted. "I was up all night fixing that computer."

"Ah, so you took a look at the computer on the 4th floor?" Shuichi asked. "What do you think?"

"Yeah..." Miu confirmed. "I only started working on it so I don't know the full specs, but..." She let out a sigh. "That thing...is pretty good. I mean, it's so intense that it just won't let me sleep."

Keebo was fuming after hearing Miu say that. Kiyo snickered. "Are you jealous?"

"...Of course not," Keebo claimed, his face turning crimson. "I would never be jealous of a computer."

"It is alright, Keebo," Kirumi reassured. "You have no need to be jealous. After all, gentle hands can leave even the tiniest impressions."

Wait, was Kirumi speaking in riddles again? I thought back to what she said about her matchmaking skills. Are these riddles her way of hooking people up?

...Now I understand why she kept talking like that to me and Shuichi. Does she think we're a perfect match? And if so, what did those riddles mean?

"Hey guys, am I sleepwalking or something?" Kokichi asked. "What's she doing here?" He looked at Maki-

Wait, Maki?

"Oh, I see!" Kokichi said in awe. "I'm hallucinating! After what Maki said before, there's no way she'd be here!"

"But she did attend last night's party," I pointed out.

"Don't say something so stupid," Kaito scolded, glaring at Kokichi. "You'll never get to know her better if you never talk to her!"

"Maybe everyone would prefer that!" Kokichi disagreed. "Maybe everyone would prefer that this dangerous killer stays far away from us! Of course, I wouldn't prefer that at all!"

"Be quiet, you insensitive jerk!" Tenko shouted. "If Kaede trusts Maki, there's no way she's dangerous!"

"I agree with Tenko," Angie spoke up. "Murder and death have no place here if we want to escape."

Suddenly, Gonta burst through the doors. "Everyone!" he exclaimed. "It serious!"

"Oh no..." Kokichi said. "The Colossal Insect is on the other side of the wall, isn't it?!"

"No, not that," Gonta corrected. "Gonta went to courtyard before coming here and-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The Monokubs showed up. "Thanks for bearing with us!" they said.

"C'monnnnn, what is it?" Monotaro asked. "Why'd you call us out all of a sudden?!"

"How'd you forget, you bozo?" Monokid asked. "We called them out!"

"LET'S-WORRY-ABOUT-MONOTARO...LATER, AND-PRESENT-THE-MOTIVE," Monodam said, holding up an odd-looking book.

"Of course!" Monophanie agreed. "Daddy is under maintenance right now, but we have to continue things for him!"

"So it is a motive after all," Shuichi stated, glaring at Monodam.

"PLEASE-DON'T-LOOK-AT-ME-LIKE-THAT," Monodam begged. "I-ONLY-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG."

Angie joyfully laughed. "It doesn't matter what the motive is, we will not do the killing game anymore."

"Th-That's right!" Tenko agreed. "We aren't afraid of anything anymore!"

"Because we have Kaede leading us," Keebo spoke up.

"But it's no ordinary motive," Monophanie explained. "This motive will inspire fear like never before."

"Fear like never before?" Kiyo echoed.

"IF-YOU-FACE-A-FEAR-LIKE-NEVER-BEFORE, YOU'LL-HAVE-NO-CHOICE...BUT-TO-UNITE," Monodam said.

"So youse better sit your butts down and listen up!" Monosuke instructed. "We're only sayin' this here motive once!"

"AGREED," Monodam said. "NOW, FOR-THE-MOTIVE-THAT-WILL-CAST-YOU-DOWN-INTO-THE-DEPTHS-OF-TERROR..."

Monotaro and Monophanie stepped forward. "We'll present it together!" they said in unison.

"This time, the motive is a transfer student!" Monotaro announced. "Yep! A new student is transferring! And not just any transfer student..."

"You get to resurrect one of the three people who've died so far and welcome them back to the academy as a transfer student!" Monophanie added.

"...Welllll?" Monotaro and Monophanie asked in unison.

Kaito went pale. "We can...resurrect someone?"

"The instructions for the resurrection ritual are written in the Necronomicon," Monotaro explained as Monodam held up the book. "By performing the ritual as written, you can resurrect one deceased victim."

"But youse gotta choose carefully," Monosuke warned. "Cuz only one of those three can become the transfer student."

"I-HOPE-THIS-WILL-HELP-YOU-ALL-GET-ALONG," Monodam stated, placing the Necronomicon on the floor.

"So long, bear-well!"

As the Monokubs left, we all looked at the Necronomicon in concern. Bringing someone back to life? That felt a bit weird...

"T-Transfer student...?" Keebo questioned. "R-Resurrecting the dead...?"

"D-Don't say such a stupid thing!" Kaito stammered, sweating bullets. "There's no way resurrecting the dead is possible! I-It just can't happen..."

"Sh-Sheesh..." Miu muttered, clearly freaked out. "Wh-Who the **** would believe that load of scientific bullshit?"

"Disbelief due to a lack of scientific merit...is simply the hubris of a scientific society," Kiyo spoke up. "This ritual...or rather, resurrection ceremony, stems from funeral ceremonies the world over. See? They are similar, yes? The act of sending the dead to the next world is sort of a ritual. Through rumors and legends, that ritual twisted into a way to return the dead to this world.

Shuichi's face went pale. "So you actually think this might work?" I asked.

Kiyo snickered. "What are you saying?" he asked in response. "There is no way the dead can be resurrected."

"...What?" Shuichi asked.

"Without a doubt, the souls of the dead exist, but they cannot be brought back to life..." Kiyo clarified. "Dead flesh cannot be restored, just as broken glass cannot be mended..."

"So you believe in souls, but you don't believe those souls can be resurrected?" Kokichi checked.

"I-If not even Kiyo believes it, then there's no such thing as resurrecting the dead," Kaito said, still nervous.

"And if this idealistic degenerate can't believe it, no reasonable girl would believe it, either!" Tenko agreed.

"...You think so?" Angie asked, looking worried. "Under normal circumstances, I don't think it's strange for the dead to come back to life."

Miu laughed. "The kooky bitch is finally talkin'!" she noticed. "But too bad! No one's interested in your bullshit cult!"

Angie looked hurt. "What cult?" she asked. "Is it wrong for a Polynesian girl such as myself to express love for her homeland?"

"So you believe it's possible to revive the dead?" I asked Angie, trying to get back on topic.

"Umm...only under normal circumstances," Angie clarified. "But I don't think this specific resurrection ritual can really bring the dead back to life."

"...What do you mean?" Maki asked.

Angie didn't respond. Instead she walked over to the Necronomicon and picked it up. "I mean this whole motive feels super suspicious," she explained. "Back home tampering with the dead causes grave consequences. That's why it can only be done under normal circumstances. But this motive doesn't feel like a normal circumstance at all."

"I'm not buying it," Keebo spoke up. "I don't care if it's normal or not. Resurrection is completely implausible!"

"And what about Ryoma?" Kirumi asked. "He killed himself. Even if we were to revive him, wouldn't he try to commit suicide again?"

"W-Wait!" Gonta cried out. "Please listen to Gonta!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is about message in courtyard," Gonta explained. "It sorta different now. On way here, Gonta go see writing in courtyard...

"And it have more writing this time."

"More writing?" Shuichi questioned.

"Gonta no could understand what writing mean, but maybe..." Gonta said. "Maybe it message from dead?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "A message...from everyone who died?" he asked.

"Cuz no one here write it, did they?" Gonta pointed out. "So someone else musta write it, right?"

"W-Wait...a message from the dead?!" Miu stammered. "What the actual ****...?!"

"Either way, this resurrection ritual feels too risky," Angie admitted, looking at the Necronomicon.

"Angie...whatever are you planning to do with that?" Kiyo asked. "Are you...actually planning to perform the ritual? You do know it's a motive, yes?"

"Eh..." Angie muttered, looking a bit sad. "Of course not. I want to read this book just to make sure it's legit."

"Are you okay, Angie?" Himiko asked. "You don't look well."

"Oh, I'm alright," Angie sadly replied. "Just a terrible nightmare, that's all..."

Something didn't feel right. Angie is normally optimistic, so why is she acting depressed? I have to ask her about this.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I asked.

"Hmm... You wish to know my dreams?" Angie asked in response.

"You said you're an oracle who acts as Atua's messenger," I recalled. "Do you often have dreams that predict the future?"

"All the time," Angie answered. "But this nightmare I recently had was too horrifying. Everything seemed normal, but there were giant eyeballs covering the whole academy. Worst of all, you were all completely unaware of the eyeballs. I fear Atua is warning me that someone is watching our every movement."

"Aw geez, what a lame dream," Kokichi dismissed.

"Don't you dare belittle Atua's messages!" Angie snapped. "Unless you want to feel his wrath!"

"Everyone, please calm down," Kirumi spoke up. "Now Angie, what were you saying about the resurrection ritual?"

Angie took a deep breath to calm down. "Just leave this to me," she said, holding up the Necronomicon. "It's less burdensome if Atua makes the decision."

"That's a relief..." Himiko commented. "I'm not sure about the whole Atua thing, but Angie must know what she's doing."

"Oh Himiko..." Angie said, acting like her old self. "Atua is always right."

"Are you serious?" Maki asked. "The resurrection ritual is clearly a trap."

Angie joyfully laughed. "It'll be fine," she insisted. "As long as everyone puts aside their desire to kill."

Kiyo snickered. "I doubt she'll listen to anything we'd have to say."

Shuichi looked at Kaito in concern. "Well Kaito?" he asked. "What do you think?"

But Kaito didn't respond. Shuichi was right to be concerned. Kaito's been too quiet this whole time. What's going on with him?


	25. A Woman's Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kokichi mentions a guys-only hangout at the pool, certain thoughts lead to Kaede spending some time with Miu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Danganronpa tradition for protagonists to have "Peeping Tom" events. No exceptions.

We all headed over to the dining hall for breakfast afterwards. As usual, Kirumi made breakfast for all of us. But as we ate, I couldn't help but think about the new motive. Is it even possible to revive one of our dead friends? And if it is, which one should we revive?

Kirumi said it would be a bad idea to bring back Ryoma. Given that he committed suicide because of his motive video, there's no doubt he'll kill himself again. That only leaves Rantaro and Tsumugi. If that was the case, it might be better to revive Rantaro. He clearly knew something about the Ultimate Hunt-

Wait a minute! What about Tsumugi? The way she acted when we found out she killed Rantaro seems off... And come to think of it, her reasons didn't make any sense. If she was jealous of me, why did she kill Rantaro-?

That music... Tsumugi was the only one who mentioned it during the first investigation! She described it as wanting us to feel sick, but she was the only one who looked a bit ill. No...there's no doubt about it.

Someone deliberately set things up to kill Rantaro and Tsumugi first!

Does that mean Angie's dream was right? Is there really someone watching us?

* * *

After breakfast, we left the dining hall to go our separate ways. I initially planned to use that Date Ticket to bond with Shuichi, but before I could, Kokichi approached us. "Hey Shuichi," he said. "I overheard the other guys talk about playing in the pool today. Wanna come?"

Shuichi froze up. "The pool...?" he repeated.

"Yeah, no biggie," Kokichi casually said. "It was Gonta's idea. He wanted to come up with a way for us guys to bond. And since everyone else agreed, I figured I might as well check to see if you're up for a little guy-bonding today."

"Ah...I don't know..." Shuichi shyly admitted.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Kokichi insisted, putting his arm around Shuichi's waist. "Just imagine it... The six of us roughhousing and doing other manly things at the pool. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Shuichi let out a sigh. "Okay... I'll come," he said.

"Great!" Kokichi happily said. "Now let's get going!"

As Kokichi dragged Shuichi over to the pool, a thought flashed into my mind. The guys were going to the pool, which means they're going to wear swim trunks. I felt my face heat up as my heart started pounding. Guys in swim trunks, flexing their bodies...

A woman's fantasy...

But should I sneak a peek? Is it even okay for me to do this? I don't want Shuichi to think I'm a pervert!

...

You know what? I'll go for it. But I can't just walk in on them! They might see me! Maybe Miu can help me out...

* * *

"Wait, so you wanna peak in on the guys?" Miu asked.

"Yeah, and I was hoping you have some kind of spy drone," I answered. "I don't want them to think I'm a pervert."

Miu laughed. "Now you're speakin' my language, dumpy tits!" she said. "There's nothin' wrong with gettin' a bit of eye candy. And so what if they find out? Guys peep in on girls all the time. Who says we can't do the same?"

Within a few minutes, Miu set up a spy drone and had it go to the pool. This was it. There's no backing down now. Time to experience that woman's fantasy!

...

Wow.

Just... WOW.

Like Kokichi said, all of the guys were there, but they weren't in the pool. They were still changing into their swimwear. But I was left in awe. With the exception of Keebo, the guys were taking off their clothes, revealing their naked bodies. But while Kokichi was slim with no muscle, everyone else looked buff, especially Gonta.

"Whoa..." Kokichi said, sounding lovestruck. "That's some body, Gonta! I knew you were ripped, but dang!"

"Remind me why we invited the homosexual boy to come with us?" Kiyo asked, clearly miffed at Kokichi.

"Every gentleman must come," Gonta explained. "No exception!"

"That would explain why I was invited as well," Keebo noted.

"Like what ya see?" Miu asked me as we watched the action unfold.

"Well yeah," I answered. "But where's Shuichi?"

"I'm on it," Miu said. "Just lemme zoom in on him and..."

...

_That's_ Shuichi?!

The drone zoomed in on him just as he took off his buttoned-up shirt. What I saw absolutely surprised me. There were light traces of muscles all over his body. His arms didn't surprise me, but that chest...

That was clearly a developing six-pack.

Shuichi noticed Kaito and he let out an embarrassed sound. "You okay, Shuichi?" Kaito asked.

"Ah...I'm sorry..." Shuichi shyly stammered. "I-I guess I...feel a bit jealous... Your body is clearly better than mine..."

"Don't sweat it!" Kaito encouraged, giving Shuichi a pat on the back. "You don't look so bad either! With a bit more training, you'll get there!"

As the scene continued to play out, I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. Seeing those naked arms and legs continuously flex... So this is what a woman's fantasy looks like. And now it looks like Shuichi is going to take off his pants-

Wait, what am I even doing?! This isn't like me at all! I felt so embarrassed that I turned off the monitor. "What's wrong?" Miu asked. "Your little beta boytoy was about to go all out! Didn't you want to watch?"

"Sorry!" I apologized, my face feeling warm. "I-I don't know what came over me!"

Miu laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it, dumpy tits! Every girl gets those urges eventually. You're no different. And who knows? Maybe someday you'll get the balls to grab Pooichi by the belt and grind that flat chest against his-"

"Okay, that's enough!" I shouted, fed up with the whole 'dumpy tits' thing. "My boobs are pretty big, y'know!"

"Yeah?" Miu asked. "Feelin' pretty confident about that?" She started flexing her fingers. "Then lemme get a feel-"

SLAP!

"What the hell...?" Miu asked, surprised by my slap. "What's your problem? We're both chicks, aren't we...?"

"That doesn't matter!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Geez, what goes on in your head?!"

Miu laughed it off. "Those fake tits aren't foolin' me! What's your secret—pads, stuffing, or silicon!"

"Th-They're real!" I insisted, knowing my boobs are just as big as hers.

"Yeah, I'm not buyin' that crap," Miu said. "But you did help me score some eye candy, so I guess we're even." She laughed. "Maybe I'll invent a gadget to breathe some life into that flat chest of yours as a way of sayin' thanks!"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that... But just as I was about to leave, I thought back to my theory regarding Tsumugi. "Hey Miu, what do you know about brainwashing videos?"

"Hmm? Go on..." Miu said, sounding intrigued.

I told Miu about my brainwashing theory. By the time I was done, she looked amazed. "Yeah, I've heard about those techniques. It's possible to whip up a video to put someone in a trance."

"I think Tsumugi was affected by Monokuma's video," I said. "Remember when he played it right before Rantaro was murdered?"

"Yeah, 'course I remember," Miu answered. "The ****in' thing was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think!"

"Well what if that did something to Tsumugi's mind?" I guessed.

Miu laughed. "That's impossible!" she replied. "Brainwashin' videos don't work like that, Kaediot! They affect _everyone_ who sees 'em, not just one person! If it affected Tsumugi, then we all would've been brainwashed too!"

"But didn't you notice how strange Tsumugi acted after the first trial?" I asked. "It was almost like she wanted to get executed."

"Probably just a buncha guilt from killing Rantaro," Miu guessed.

"I'm sure it was part of it," I said. "But I still think it has to do with that video. And if it was..."

Miu caught on to what I was saying. "What, you actually want to revive Tsumugi and ask her herself?" she asked. "Like hell that's gonna work! Resurrection's just a bunch of bullshit! Once someone's dead, they stay dead! Ya got that?!"

Wow... Looks like Miu still thinks the resurrection ritual won't work. Well she is a woman of science, so I don't blame her.

"But enough of this resurrection crap," Miu said, changing topics. "Wanna go back to watching more of that sweet, sweet eye candy?"

I sighed, knowing Miu wasn't going to let that go. "Alright," I said. "But we can't tell anyone else about this!"

"No sweat," Miu replied. "This'll be our special little secret. You have my word."


	26. Developing Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede resumes her nighttime sparring sessions with Maki.

I ended up spending the day with Miu. Aside from watching the guys play at the pool, she also showed her inventions to me. Her personal favorite was a ray gun that can teleport underwear. She even mentioned using it on herself the next time she sees Keebo, due to her way of asking guys out by giving them her underwear.

When it got closer to nighttime, I said my goodbyes to Miu and went back to my room for some stretching. Eventually the nighttime announcement came on, so I took that as my cue to head over to the courtyard to meet up with Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi. It was the first time we're training together, so I felt a bit nervous, especially because of that woman's fantasy I experienced earlier today.

With the lingering thoughts on Shuichi's naked chest still in my mind, I left my room. Unfortunately, I only saw Maki (who was holding two staffs) and Shuichi. "Where's Kaito?" I asked.

"Maki said he's resting," Shuichi answered. "Apparently he wants us to train without him."

"I hope he feels better soon," I said.

* * *

With that set aside, the three of us went to the courtyard. Shuichi took off his hat and coat, then he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and undid the top button before he started doing push-ups. As for me and Maki, she tossed a staff over to me and we started sparring. For a while, nothing else happened. Shuichi did push-ups and I sparred with Maki. Luckily I was able to keep up with her this time.

At one point, I snuck a glance at Shuichi. Luckily he didn't notice my gaze, still doing push-ups. Seeing him continuously flex those arms made me blush, especially since I now know what he was hiding underneath his shirt-

WHACK!

I was so distracted by Shuichi that I failed to notice Maki whacking the staff out of my grasp. "Stay focused," she said. "Otherwise the enemy will take you off-guard."

"Sorry," I said, picking up the staff.

Before we resumed sparring, Maki looked at Shuichi. "Why are you training...?" she asked him. "I don't think a detective needs to do this."

"...Probably not, but..." Shuichi replied, still doing push-ups. "Overthinking things and worrying about what I 'need' to do... When I'm with Kaito, I just feel like...all of that stuff just fades away."

"Do you...look up to that idiot?" Maki asked.

"Ah, I don't know if I'd call it 'looking up' to him..." Shuichi admitted as he continued doing push-ups. "It's just that I've never been around someone so relaxed...and impulsive. I think that's exactly what I've been missing all this time..."

Maki sighed. "I never realized until now how gross it is to hear men talk about being manly," she commented.

Shuichi didn't respond. With the conversation over, Maki and I resumed our sparring session. But what I noticed that night is how close he became with Kaito. I couldn't really understand their friendship, but it felt like he needed this. He must not have a lot of friends back in Fuefuki.

Eventually the three of us finished out training. "Whew!" Shuichi sighed as he stood up, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Feels like I'm getting better at this."

"So Maki, you're pretty good at sparring," I said.

"I used to train with staffs until I passed out," Maki replied. "Basic sparring is nothing."

Shuichi looked alarmed after hearing that. "...What?" he asked as he picked up his hat and coat.

"About Kaito..." Maki said, changing topics. "I sort of understand what you mean. But I'm a bit jealous of how carefree he is...even if he is useless. I was taught to only value the essentials... I was forced to abandon anything nonessential so they could mold me as they saw fit... After everything they did to me...I sometimes wonder what I am anymore. I didn't ask to become this way. It just...happened to me... After what I've been through...am I still even human? Even Keebo acts more human than me."

Shuichi remained silent. "Is that why you trust me the most?" I asked.

"There's more to that," Maki answered. "You also remind me of-" She stopped speaking. "Never mind. I shouldn't be talking to either of you about this."

"Ah, but...I'm kind of the same way," Shuichi spoke up. "I never once _wanted_ to be a detective. I actually thought it wasn't too great of a job. Uncovering people's secrets for money? ...It's the worst." He clutched his heart. "But now, I feel completely different. If it's going to help out my friends, I'll do it." He smiled. "And it's Kaede and Kaito that have helped me see things that way."

I felt my cheeks heat up when Shuichi mentioned me. It's been a long time since I saw that cute smile. Except this time, seeing it made my heart flutter. I guess what happened at the party wasn't a one-time thing. I really did fell in love with him. But I can't rush things. I have to continue doing things at his own pace.

"I...didn't ask to hear your story," Maki said. "But I can see why Kaede cares about you." She turned and left the courtyard.

"Ah, see you tomorrow, Maki!" Shuichi called out. But she didn't respond.

Now it was just the two of us. Shuichi let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm still a little worried about Kaito," Shuichi admitted. "He's seemed a little off since this morning." He sighed again. "I hope that it's nothing serious."

I gave Shuichi's hand a gentle squeeze. "I hope so too," I replied. "But we can't worry about him. If we do, we're just going to end up feeling sad."

Shuichi looked up at me and smiled again. "...Thank you, Kaede," he said, blushing slightly.

We didn't change positions for a while, just looking at each other with intertwined hands. He didn't put his hat back on, yet his bangs hid his eyes. I still wanted to see them. Feeling bold, I used my free hand to gently touch his forehead-

Memories of the Love Suite kicked back in as I recalled how soft his hair feels. But he didn't push my hand back, almost like he didn't mind. I took that as a sign to continue, so I moved his bangs away from his eyes. What I saw took my breath away.

At a glance, Shuichi's eyes were absolutely beautiful. They were grey with thick, feminine eyelashes. I was also able to see the rest of his face. His skin was completely smooth with no traces of stubble and nice-shaped cheekbones. And his lips... Those soft-looking lips... This boy looked absolutely gorgeous.

But as I subconsciously moved closer, I realized something was off. His skin was unusually pale and those eyes weren't a natural shade of grey. It almost looked like...

...his gaze was completely drained of all emotion, just like an empty husk.

Surprised, I withdrew my hand, his bangs concealing his eyes once more. "What...happened to you?" I asked.

"That's what I've been asking myself," Shuichi admitted, looking at our intertwined hands. "I remember looking much healthier years ago. I wonder if those missing memories could explain why I now look like this." He rolled down his sleeves and buttoned his shirt before putting on his coat and hat.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I just found out one of my friends has looked unusually pale and drained this whole time! What else could I say?

"It's alright," Shuichi insisted. "You don't have to say anything. But since you now know the truth, can you promise me something?"

"What about?" I asked in response.

"That you'll help me regain my memories," Shuichi answered. "I'll tell Kaito and Maki about it too. I feel that I can trust you three the most with this. So can you help me?"

I remained silent. " _Please_ ," Shuichi begged. "I can't do this alone."

I smiled slightly. "Okay," I decided. "I'll help." But what was I supposed to do?

* * *

...

"Hello, Maki. I am glad to see you are alright."

"Kirumi? What are you doing here?"

"I apologize for stopping you, but I must warn you that it is unsafe to walk around the academy during nighttime."

"Why? I'm not violating any school regulations, am I?"

"No, I was concerned that something unfortunate might happen. With Ryoma's suicide taking place while you were sleeping, I was partially concerned about similar incident occurring. That is why I am trying to limit as much nighttime activity as possible."

"'Limit'... So, basically, you want to take our freedom away, is that it?"

"Of course not. I made a vow to protect everyone from Monokuma. I do not want any more killings to occur, even if it means monitoring everyone at all costs."

...

"Forgive me for doing this, Maki, but this is for your own protection. I, too, wish to escape, but until we can, please endure these new rules."


	27. Strained Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about another killing occurring, Kirumi decides to keep her promise and do whatever it takes to protect everyone.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

After hearing the morning announcement, I got up and left my room to meet with Shuichi. When I did, he greeted me with the usual response. "Good morning," he said. "Ready to head over to the dining hall?"

"Of course," I answered, forcing a smile. After what happened last night, part of me started to get concerned about his health. And when he held my hand, I felt a tinge of sadness. What started as a simple tradition seemed to have become therapeutic for him.

"Come on," Shuichi said, his thumb gently touching my ring. "Let's go eat a good breakfast."

But when we arrived at the dining hall, a loud shout filled the room. "Q-Quit messing around!" Kaito exclaimed. "Don't just do whatever you want!"

"My apologies, but I made a vow to protect everyone from Monokuma," Kirumi said, looking concerned.

"For once, I agree with the degenerate!" Tenko protested. "This is going too far!"

"Hm...I know you are the prime minister, but this is going too far, yes?" Kiyo asked.

"Kirumi, please reconsider these decisions," Keebo insisted. "Can't you see how this is affecting everyone else?"

Shuichi looked surprised. "Kaito, what's wrong?" he asked. "What are you fighting about?"

"It's Kirumi," Kaito explained. "She body-checked Maki last night!"

"What?!" I asked. "Why?!"

"I was checking to make sure she did not have any possible weapons on her," Kirumi explained.

"Hold on!" I exclaimed. "Maki was with me and Shuichi last night! Why would she have weapons?!"

"That would explain why she had two wooden staffs," Kirumi recalled. "You were merely sparring with her, correct?"

"Yeah, I was!" I answered. "What's gotten into you?!"

"As you recall, I made a vow to protect everyone here," Kirumi explained. "And now I vow to keep that promise. I cannot let anyone else die under my protection."

"Kirumi, please stop," Gonta begged. "Gonta hate seeing you stressed. It no good for health."

"Gonta's right," Miu agreed. "Stop bossin' us around! We're free to do whatever the **** we want!"

"That reminds me..." Kirumi said. "Miu, weren't you in the computer room past nighttime yesterday?"

"Eh?" Miu yelped, looking worried. "S-So what if I was?!"

"But you weren't the only ones wandering around past nighttime," Kirumi continued. "The same applies to Maki, Kaede, and Shuichi. It was for your training, correct?"

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi confirmed.

"Then I would suggest you save your training for the morning," Kirumi advised. "Staying up late can cause your mind to not work properly, making you more susceptible to Monokuma's motives. That is why I would advise everyone to not wander around the academy during nighttime."

"Wh-What?!" Miu shouted, rolling up her sleeves. "What I do and where I do it is none of your ****in' business!"

Keebo ran over to Miu and grabbed onto her waist, preventing her from going near Kirumi. "Miu, please calm down," he advised. "Fighting will only make things worse."

"But why are you exempt from your rules?" Kiyo questioned. "That is blatantly unfair, yes?"

"Because I must make sure everyone is alright," Kirumi answered. "As long as the killing game continues, Monokuma will try everything he can to get us to kill each other. It is my duty to make sure that never happens."

I thought about this for a while. While Kirumi is getting a bit too overprotective about this, she does have good intentions...even if she's going to the extreme. But what if Monokuma figures this out? He might even try to kill her and pin the blame on one of us-

Wait, why am I getting so paranoid? This isn't like me at all!

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The Monokubs showed up, but Monodam looked concerned. "...ARE-YOU-ALL-FIGHTING?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Monotaro hoped. "I think that maybe they're not actually fighting."

"Yeah!" Monophanie agreed. "And even if they were fighting, it looks like a friendly one."

"Don't be stupid!" Monosuke scolded. "If they're fightin', that means you-know-what's finally workin' again!"

"Hell yeah!" Monokid yelled. "That outta cheer up Papa Kuma!"

"...What are you here for?" Tenko asked. "We're busy right now."

"WE...WANT-YOU-TO-GET-EVEN-CLOSER-WITH-EACH-OTHER..." Monodam explained. He held up a Flashback Light. "SO, WE-BROUGHT-THIS..."

"Why a Flashback Light?" I asked.

"It's part of our 'use the Flashback Light to restore a new memory and become better friends by talking about it with each other' plan!" Monophanie explained.

"More importantly, it'll help recover some of the memories youse forgotten," Monosuke clarified. "Now let's just fire this up thing and-"

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Before any of us could react, Angie slapped the Flashback Light away from Monodam and stomped on it, all with a terrified look on her face. Monodam let out a panicked scream.

"Forgive me Monophanie, but we can't use these accursed objects anymore!" Angie cried out.

"What?!" Monotaro asked. "Wh-Why?!"

"Because the Flashback Lights show nothing but lies!" Angie explained. "We don't need those false memories anymore!"

Monophanie looked horrified. "O-Oh no...if you don't use the Flashback Light, Daddy's plan is a bust..."

"Wh-What are we gonna do?!" Monotaro panicked.

Monodam looked at all of us. "UH........"

ZOOM!

"The hell?!" Monokid yelled. "He ran off!"

"Heyyyyyy Monodaaaaam!" Monophanie called out. "Waaaaait!"

"So long, bear-well!"

The rest of the Monokubs followed Monodam, leaving the rest of us confused with what just happened. "A-Angie...what are you doing?!" Shuichi asked.

"We could've remembered something about the funeral or the Ultimate Hunt!" Kiyo pointed out.

"You don't understand..." Angie said. "Atua showed me the truth. The memories we receive from Flashback Lights are nothing more than false fabrications!"

"Wh-Why you..." Kaito said through gritted teeth. "You've gone way too far! I get that you don't want any more killings to happen, but how could the Flashback Lights have fake memories?!"

"Sorry, but you should take that up with Atua," Angie scolded. "I was chosen to be his oracle for a reason."

"Geez, I don't think you're sorry at all," Kokichi noted. "So, do you have a plan for the you-know-what?"

"You mean the resurrection ritual?" Angie asked in response, calming down. "Oh, I have a plan for that."

"Wh-What?!" Kaito stammered.

Angie nodded in response. "Just a necessary precaution," she clarified. "The more friends we have, the more fulfilling our lives will be. Besides, what if we get another time limit motive like the one that got Rantaro killed?"

"That is true," Kirumi agreed. "Which is why I have already planned out a fail-safe to prepare us for Monokuma attacks."

"Already?" Himiko asked. "How many plans to you have?"

Kiyo snickered. "Does that mean you're willing to give this ritual a chance?" he asked Angie.

"Eh... Maybe," Angie admitted. "But, but! I must fulfill my duty as Atua's messenger if we're to have a peaceful school life."

"A-Are you serious about this?!" Kaito asked, his face turning pale. "Did you forget that thing's a motive for the killing game?!"

Shuichi glanced at Kaito in alarm. I don't blame him. He looks worse than before...

"Th-That motive is of no concern to me, as long as you cast your desire to kill," Angie insisted. That's weird... She didn't sound sure about that.

"By the way...who are you going to resurrect?" Kokichi asked.

"Wh-What kind of stupid question is that?!" Kaito demanded.

"Hmm..." Angie mused. "After thinking about it for a while, the transfer student I will revive is...either Rantaro or Tsumugi."

"I suppose you considered my concern about Ryoma attempting suicide again," Kirumi noted.

"I did," Angie replied. "I was originally planning on reviving Rantaro, but Atua told me Tsumugi was not as she seems. That felt really suspicious to me. Now I'm not quite sure whose revival is more important. On one hand, Rantaro was the only one who knew about the Ultimate Hunt. But on the other hand, if Atua is correct about Tsumugi, perhaps she might be more important than Rantaro."

"I think you should revive Tsumugi," I suggested.

"Oh?" Angie asked. "Why is that?"

"Because I have a few questions for her," I explained, referring to my brainwashing theory. "She might be the key to figuring out the truth behind this whole killing game."

Angie didn't respond right away, only nervously looking at the ground. A few seconds later, she gasped and looked at her wrist. "Oh my, it's already so late," she said. "I need to get going now. I must pray to Atua a-and begin preparations for the ritual." She joyfully laughed. "Bye-onara!"

With Angie gone, it took me a while to register what happened. Is she really going to try to perform the ritual? Is it even real at all?

"She acts like she's carrying out Atua's will, but this is her will, isn't it?" Maki wondered.

"Even so, we cannot question her beliefs," Kiyo pointed out. "Although her Polynesian culture intrigues me."

"So what?" Kokichi pouted. "She's probably just a crazy bible person!"

"Stop saying bad things about Angie!" Tenko scolded. "Sure I don't get the whole Atua stuff, but she means well!"

"Whatever. Your Neo-Aikido doesn't scare me," Kokichi scoffed as he checked his nails. "...What about you, Kaito? You've been quiet this whole time. I bet you have some great ideas."

"Huh?" Kaito muttered. "You say something?"

"Uh-oh..." Kokichi said in a singsong voice. " _Someone_ was zoning out..."

Shuichi looked worried. "Kaito...what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing," Kaito insisted. "I just feel a chill is all... If I rub some spit on it, it'll feel better."

Gonta looked confused. "Spit can warm bodies?"

"...Rub spit on what, exactly?" Maki asked.

"A-Anyway...there's no such thing as resurrecting the dead," Kaito insisted. He started sweating. "Th-There's no way... It's just not possib-" He rubbed his arms. "Dammit...no. I can't stop these chills!"

"Huh?" Shuichi asked.

Kaito slowly wobbled over to the door. "Sorry guys," he said. "My bad. I-I'm gonna go back to my room."

Maki looked concerned as Kaito left. "...What was that about?" she asked. "Is he getting sick?"

"We were just talking about all that occult stuff," Kokichi recalled. "Maybe he's possessed..." He laughed. "I'm starting to worry about that guy!"

"You seem to be enjoying this..." Shuichi noted, glaring at Kokichi.

"But Maki is right," Kirumi pointed out. "I will have to check up on him after breakfast. Perhaps some of my famous steamed broccoli soup will help him feel better."


	28. Salmon Team's Date Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kirumi getting overprotective of everyone and Angie acting strange, Kaede decides to take a break from all this newfound drama. And what better way of doing that than with the Date Ticket that Monodam gave her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly explores "what if" scenarios regarding Shuichi being a datable option for Love Across the Universe.

Breakfast was incredibly awkward. We just sat their eating our breakfast. First Kirumi issues some new rules to protect us, now Angie's acting weirder than usual... It's almost like this new motive is getting all of us paranoid.

And where's that weird hissing sound coming from?

After breakfast, we ended up going our separate ways. With all this newfound distrust going on, I had to do something to stop this. Luckily I came up with a temporary solution: Monodam's Date Ticket. So I went back to my room to get it. But there was just one problem: how the heck do I use it?

Without warning, Monokid appeared in my room. "Where'd you get a Date Ticket?!" he asked.

"I, uh...found it lying around," I lied, suspecting that Monodam wanted to keep it a secret from his siblings.

Monokid laughed. "Don't play dumb!" he yelled. "I know you got that from Monodam! The sneaky bastard probably gave it to you!"

"So what if he did?" I asked.

"Well whatever," Monokid said with a shrug. "Papa Kuma's saving them for the bonus mode, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a sneak peek. So how about I give ya a little guide on how to use it?"

"That would help," I admitted.

"Alrighty then!" Monokid yelled. "Here's how you work these Date Tickets. They're called that for a reason. You meet up with another student and take them to one of five special locations on the academy. Once there, you get to choose an activity for you and your special someone to bond. And who knows? Maybe the right activity will spark some hot steamy love! Now let's starting seein' some passion, Juliet!"

With that, Monokid left. I flipped over the Date Ticket. Like he said, there were five different locations to choose from: the A/V room, the dining hall, the library, the gym, or the courtyard. I wasn't sure who to invite and where to take them, so I took the opportunity to browse through the student profiles. I ended up looking at Shuichi's profile. So it looks like he likes novels, preferably mystery novels. And I did recently accept that I fell in love with him.

You know what? I'll do it. I'll use this Date Ticket on Shuichi and bring him to the library. How bad could it be?

* * *

When I got to the library with Shuichi, I noticed we were the only ones here. Now, what should I do with him-

_ "Ah..." _

Wait, what was that? It almost sounded like Shuichi was saying something, but I didn't hear him speak. Could I...somehow hear his inner thoughts?

Was this the true power of Date Tickets? Being able to hear what his heart has to say about me? That must be it. So with that decided, I settled for trying to figure out what was bothering him.

_ "What are you even doing?" _

_ "You don't deserve someone as amazing as Kaede." _

_ "She's smart, beautiful, confident, and an amazing leader." _

_ "Why would you even pursue someone like her?" _

_ "She deserves to be with someone better." _

_ "And what about you?" _

_ "You look too weird compared to other guys!" _

_ "Face it, there's no way she likes you that way!" _

_ "She probably thinks you're the most **uninteresting person** she ever met..." _

"I would never say that about you!" I countered.

Shuichi looked up at me in alarm. "Huh?" he muttered.

"You're very interesting to me, Shuichi," I explained. "I can even name a bunch of amazing things about you?"

"Like what?" Shuichi asked, tugging down on the brim of his hat.

Fed up with that habit, I lifted up his hat. "Your eyes," I answered. "I've never seen anyone with eyes just like yours. What kind of mascara do you use?"

Shuichi blinked before he answered. "I don't use mascara," he said. "They're natural."

"See?" I asked. "I bet there are thousands of girls out there who would love to have the same long eyelashes. And you have amazing observation skills, able to notice things that even I would miss. So you shouldn't dismiss yourself as weird or boring."

Shuichi looked at me with wide eyes. "...That's the first time I heard anyone say that to me," he admitted. He took off his hat and brushed a hand through his hair. (Does he do that to smooth down that cowlick he has?) "Thank you."

"Aren't you going to put your hat back on?" I asked.

Shuichi looked at his hat before setting it down on a nearby table. "...Maybe later," he answered. "So what did you have in mind for here?"

I thought back to his student profile. "We could read some novels together," I suggested.

Shuichi's eyes lit up as I said that. "I love reading novels," he said. "My uncle has a huge collection back home, so I often find myself looking through it. I wonder if this place has my favorite mystery novels..."

I was happy I made the right decision. Given Shuichi's reaction when he found his favorite novels on the shelves, it looks like he's having a lot of fun. We ended up sitting by the table as he talked about the novels he read over the years. This new side of him surprised me. He wasn't his usual shy self or even the Ultimate Detective. Right now Shuichi was acting like a typical fanboy as he discussed his favorite fictional mysteries.

"I never expected you to be a mystery novel fan," I commented after what felt like a few hours.

"I enjoy reading about the adventures," Shuichi answered. "It's fun imaging the scenes play out in my mind. Doing that makes me feel more diligent."

I was confused by the choice of wording. "Diligent?"

"I know that's an odd choice of wording, but it's true," Shuichi replied. His eyes suddenly widened. "Like...this novel I read back home. It was about a witch who was also a detective. I never really got into the series, but it was a fun read." He put his hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked, voicing concern.

"...I remember," he finally said. "That was something I read last year!"

"Last year?" I repeated. "But I thought you couldn't remember anything during that time!"

"I thought so too," Shuichi replied, lowering his hand. "But...somehow that memory came back."

"So you're starting to remember?" I asked. "That's great!"

"It would if I could remember anything else," Shuichi admitted. "Maybe if we spend more time together, I might be able to remember more things."

"Then maybe we should get Maki and Kaito in on it," I suggested. "They're our friends. I'm sure they're willing to corporate."

"Kaito definitely would," Shuichi agreed. "But Maki? I'm worried she might not trust me enough."

"I think she's warming up to you," I figured.

"You think so?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course," I answered. I decided to change topics to the novel we were looking through. "So can you tell me more about this Tattoo Murder Case story?"

Shuichi's eyes lit up, but I could have sworn I saw a flash of amber behind his bangs. "This is the first novel from the Detective Matsushita series," he said. "He has to find the murderer of a woman whose full-body tattoo is barely recognizable. But it's not from Detective Matsushita's perspective. It's focused more on his brother Kenzo."

"Sounds like this is one of your favorites," I noted.

"It is," Shuichi replied. "Uncle Daiki has the entire Detective Matsushita series. When we get out of here, I'll show you the other novels in the series."

"Sounds like fun," I said with a smile, happy this Date Ticket experience worked out better than I expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tattoo Murder Case is an actual Japanese mystery novel written by Akimitsu Takagi.


	29. The Oracle's Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Angie determined to complete the ritual, Tenko seeks help from unlikely people...

Not much happened after the Date Ticket trip to the library. Shuichi was grateful for spending time with me, especially since he got to talk about his favorite mystery novel authors. "I had a wonderful time today," he had said as he put his hat back on. "I'm glad I got to spend it with you. I hope we can do it again."

The rest of the day went by in a flash. The nighttime announcement came on before I even knew it. But before I left my room, I remembered Kirumi's new rules. She said she wanted to limit nighttime activity, so what about training? I hope it continues. I enjoy hanging out with Maki and Shuichi. Hopefully Kaito will join in as well.

When I left my room, I realized Shuichi was heading for Kaito's room. "Hey Shuichi!" I called out. "Are you checking in on Kaito?"

"I am," Shuichi answered as he approached the staircase. "I hope he's feeling a little better."

I followed Shuichi up the stairs to Kaito's room. But before he could ring the doorbell, the door opened, revealing an unexpected visitor.

"Ah...Maki," Shuichi said.

Maki simply glared at him, holding the two staffs with one hand. Luckily Kaito stumbled over to the doorway before things got awkward. "O-Oh, hey guys..." he wheezed. "Perfect timing. I gotta apologize to you two..."

"...He told me he was going to skip today's training, too," Maki explained.

"He still doesn't feel well?" I asked.

"I knew it..." Shuichi said, looking nervous.

"It's pathetic, but...I haven't been able to eat or sleep much since yesterday," Kaito clarified. "I think I'll get better if...I just rest a little longer, y'know?"

"Yeah...sure, Kaito," Shuichi said with a gentle smile. "Do what you have to do."

"But are you going to be alright?" I asked. "This is the second time you're missing training."

"I know," Kaito said. "But even if I was better, we'd have to reschedule our training sessions either way... Kirumi doesn't want any of us to be out after nighttime, right?"

Maki shook her head. "If you're feeling sick, that's one thing," she disagreed. "But I don't want you to change the training schedule. You don't...need to do that."

"R-Really?" Kaito stammered. "But-"

Maki interrupted Kaito with a light whack to the head. "I don't want to skip it, so it'll just be the three of us training today," she insisted.

"You sure?" I asked. "This group kind of feels incomplete without Kaito..."

"...You don't want to?" Maki asked me. "...Do you want to die?"

I flinched a bit. "Die?!" I repeated. "I thought we're friends!"

Maki looked embarrassed. "Oh, sorry..." she apologized as she rubbed her arm. "That's an old habit. Just pretend you didn't hear that."

"I didn't know such a 'habit' existed..." Shuichi commented.

"Anyway...I don't want to give up now," Maki continued. "I've finally started to think about...how I can confront it... So...if I have to go back to basic sparring, so be it." She looked at me. "Come on, Kaede."

"O-Okay," I said. I left the dorms with Maki, leaving Kaito with Shuichi.

* * *

We didn't say much as we headed to the courtyard. I could tell Maki was feeling bad for Kaito. I didn't blame her. I was worried too.

"So what's the plan for toni-" I started asking, but then I realized Maki was glaring at something.

Shuichi rushed over to us. "Maki, about Kaito..." he said. "You shouldn't worry about it. He's just feeling a little weak because he's sick, I'm sure he's not-" He finally realized Maki was glaring at something. He froze up. "M-Maki...?"

I turned around. "Tenko?" I asked.

Tenko let out a nervous groan. "Such...intense...hostility...!" she spoke to Maki. "So this is your power! A normal person would've passed out just from that glare!"

Maki didn't respond. "You probably want me to leave, right?" Tenko assumed. "But...I won't run away."

"I'm not here to fight you," Maki reassured. "But I doubt you came here for training."

"That's right, Maki!" Tenko confirmed. "I'm here to ask you a favor—a personal favor."

"A favor?" Shuichi repeated. "Even me?"

"I thought you hated all guys," Maki recalled.

"I'm willing to make an exception with Shuichi," Tenko told Maki. "He's nothing like typical degenerates."

"So why do you us to help you?" I asked.

"It's Angie," Tenko explained. "Ever since the Monokubs revealed the motive, she's been acting strange."

"I noticed it too," Shuichi recalled. "Her smile looks forced, almost like she's hiding something. I think she's worried about the resurrection ritual."

"She did keep on emphasizing how she believed it's possible to revive someone under normal circumstances," I recalled. "And I think she talked about one of those normal circumstances when we hung out at the pool."

Tenko's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" she realized. "She talked about how water has some kind of healing powers in Polynesia."

"Then we can assume that's why she wanted to read the Necronomicon first," Shuichi guessed. "She must have wanted to check if the resurrection ritual involved water."

"And that's why you want us to check in on her?" Maki assumed.

Tenko looked worried. "I'm just scared," she said. "I never believed in Atua, but Angie's been a great friend to me and Himiko. She's not a third wheel when we hang out. She actively does everything she can to make sure my relationship with Himiko works out. She's so supportive of our love that she claims Atua wants us to be together."

She did have a good point. Angie wanted Tenko and Himiko to do the blood ritual during the party.

"I just...wanna keep Angie safe," Tenko continued. "The resurrection ritual is too dangerous to try. If we go along with Monokuma's motive, it could lead to another killing...or worse. That's why I came to ask you three! You're the only ones who can help me!"

"Why just us?" I asked.

"Well...Kirumi doesn't want us walking around during nighttime," Tenko pointed out. "And Kaito's not feeling well, y'know?"

"I see... You didn't have many options," Maki noted.

"Y-Yeah...that is true," Shuichi agreed.

"So please help me!" Tenko begged. "You have to convince Angie not to perform the ritual! I'm begging you!" She bowed down as deep as she could as she said that. Then she stood back to her full height. "Well then, let's go!"

"What?" Shuichi asked, confused. "We didn't even answer yet!"

"Let's just go with it," I decided. "Tenko rarely asks for favors."

"You're...very sincere," Maki told Tenko. "I can tell that you're not used to asking others for help." She looked back at Shuichi. "So what will you do, Shuichi? This seems like something you'd ignore."

Shuichi looked offended. "This is something I'd ignore?" he repeated. "Who do you think I am...?"

"So you're coming with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it..." Shuichi decided. "I agree with Tenko that it's dangerous to go along with Monokuma's motive."

"Then let's do something about it!" Tenko encouraged with a pose. "I refuse to let my friends get hurt! Now, let's go convince Angie together! She should be preparing for the ritual right now in her research lab!"

"Together?" Maki questioned. "I'm going, too?"

"O-Of course!" Tenko insisted, grabbing Maki's wrist. "I wouldn't ask just Kaede and Shuichi for help! We need brawn too!"

* * *

To be honest, I reeeeally didn't want to go back to that creepy-looking floor. But since Angie's research lab is on that floor, I had no other choice.

But just as I was about to head inside, Tenko stopped me. "Oh, wait!" she said. "I'm pretty sure that door is locked!"

"Ah, that's right," Shuichi recalled. "Angie did say that she locks the room when she's working."

I test the doorknob. Sure enough, it was locked. "Move," Maki insisted. I stepped aside and she knocked on the door. "Angie, open this door. Now."

"W-Wait, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed. "You can't do it like that! Stop being li'l ol' Miss Impatient!"

"Then how should I do it?" Maki asked.

"Angie's been inside that room all day," Tenko explained. "Turns out she will only open the door when either me or Himiko call for her." She walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Angie, it's Tenko. I wanna talk to you about something... Can you open the door?"

The door peeked open. "...Oh, Tenko?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, it's me!" Tenko answered.

The door opened, revealing Angie. I couldn't tell if her smile was real or fake, but given Shuichi's expression, it was probably fake. "Can I help you?" she asked. She noticed the rest of us. "...Huh? Why are Kaede, Shuichi, and Maki here?"

"Ah, um-" Shuichi stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I get it," Angie said. "You wish to check in on my progress with the ritual, huh? Please, come in."

Angie escorted us into her research lab. But as soon as I set foot in it, I was in for an unusual sight.

I let out a panicked yelp. For a brief minute, I could have sworn I saw Rantaro, Ryoma, and Tsumugi!

"I made them!" Angie happily said. "Don't they look lifelike? Aren't they just divine?"

"Yeah..." I slowly answered. "They do..."

Shuichi was just as surprised as I was. "You made them...?"

"Yep, they're my very own handcrafted wax effigies," Angie replied.

"Wax effigies?" Shuichi repeated. "Why?"

"Why?" Angie echoed. "For the resurrection ritual, of course. I finished reading the Necronomicon and it says we need an effigy of the diseased to perform the ritual. So I went ahead and made these. Simple dolls probably would've been better, but once I got to work, Atua took possession of me...as usual." She briefly looked saddened, but then she joyfully laughed. "And before I knew it, I had made these! What do you think? Aren't they amazing?"

"You do such cruel things so innocently," Maki commented.

"Hm? What?" Angie asked.

"It's incredible..." Shuichi commented. "For a second, I thought they were real."

Shuichi was right. But as I looked at the effigies, something felt off. "Angie, can you please call it off?" I asked.

"...I see, I see," Angie replied. "Call off what, exactly?"

"The resurrection ritual," I clarified. "This was Monokuma's motive. He wants us to revive someone for a reason."

"You don't think I know that?" Angie asked, her smiling slipping away.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I told you, I read the Necronomicon," Angie repeated. "That book feels rather suspicious, especially since the resurrection ritual didn't mention the use of water. Even Atua feels wary of the book."

"So you're not going to resurrect someone?" Tenko asked. "Then how do you explain this morning?!"

"I only said what I feared everyone else wanted," Angie explained. "Especially you, Kaede. When you said you wanted to ask Tsumugi questions, I could tell you really meant it. So I had no choice but to put on an act and play along. It's no different than my life back home." She sighed. "No one cares about Angie Yonaga. Ever since I started hearing Atua's voice when I was young, I'm only useful if someone wishes to know about the future. I can't even work my masterpieces without Atua taking possession of me. Eventually I realized that only Atua's opinions matter, not my own. I'm not really the Ultimate Artist. I feel more like the Ultimate Prophet."

"So you really don't want to do this ritual?" I asked.

"Not in the slightest," Angie answered. She looked at the effigies. "But Atua wanted me to make these for a reason. Back home defying his wishes would unleash a curse upon the islands. That's just what life was like back in Polynesia."

The room became quiet after that. I was surprised that this was how Angie really thinks. It was clear that she never asked to be an oracle. But if Atua really does exist...

"You saved us," I spoke.

"Hmm?" Angie mused.

"If Atua exists, that means you saved us," I clarified. "And those Flashback Lights really do implant false memories."

"I was only speaking for Atua," Angie said. "He warned me that the Flashback Lights can never be trusted. They show us nothing but lies."

"You see?" I asked. "If you're right about the Flashback Lights, you might have actually saved all of us."

"But what are you saying?" Angie asked.

"I think Kaede is saying you shouldn't treat your status as a curse," Shuichi explained. "You're allowed to express your opinions, but also express how great it is to be an oracle. You might even be able to help us escape."

"Y-You...really think so?" Angie asked. She smiled again. "Thank you for believing in me. From now on, I'll act more like myself and accept my oracle abilities!"

"So you're not going to perform the ritual?" I asked.

"Of course not," Angie answered. "But I still feel conflicted. Unless Atua gives me a sign, there's nothing much I can do."

"I guess our job is done," Maki said. "Come on, Kaede, Shuichi. Let's get back to the courtyard."

But as soon as I opened the door, we saw Kirumi, who was standing right outside the research lab. "What are you all doing here?" she asked. "It is long past nighttime."

"Oh, it's nothing," Angie answered. "I wanted to show Kaede, Shuichi, Maki, and Tenko my progress with the ritual."

"I see..." Kirumi said. "Then you better finish up as soon as possible."

"I'll stay here with Angie," Tenko volunteered. "She might need help completing the ritual."

"Very well," Kirumi said. "But you must return to your dorms once you're done. I cannot let anyone else stay up late."

* * *

After leaving Angie's research lab, I returned to the dorms with Shuichi and Maki. "So Angie never wanted to do the ritual in the first place," Maki said. "I guess I didn't need to worry."

"Ah, you were worried?" Shuichi asked.

"...Huh?" Maki asked in response. "Is it weird for me to worry? ...Do you want to die?"

Shuichi flinched. At least Maki's alright with acting more like herself around us. Maybe she's finally starting to trust him.

"...Why would Tenko stay with Angie?" Maki asked.

"It's probably for comfort," I guessed. "It sounded like this was the first time she told anyone about her personal issues."

"I hope you're right," Maki said as she walked towards her room. "Hopefully she'll feel better by tomorrow."

Once Maki went back to her room, I looked back at Shuichi. "So Maki's worried about Angie?" he asked. "I didn't expect that." He smiled. "But I'm glad, especially now that I'm able to talk about things more with her."

"Me too," I agreed. "Maki's a pretty awesome friend once she gains your trust."

"But having friends is important to me," Shuichi said. "I don't know a lot about this place...but I don't know a lot about anyone either. Since I don't remember having any friends back home, this could be a good thing...or it could be a bad thing."

With those final words, the two of us went back to our rooms. I initially had a hard time sleeping, but after playing Chopin's 'Prelude' in my head like I normally do, I was finally able to fall into a deep sleep.


	30. An Incomplete Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and her friends check in on Angie, but things didn't go according to plan...

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The morning announcement droned on as I got up for the day. But when I left my room, I noticed Maki and Kaito were already at Shuichi's room. Why are they there? As I walked over to them, I overheard a bit of their conversation.

"I heard from Maki Roll," Kaito said. "It seems like Angie is having second thoughts about the ritual."

Maki bit her lip. "...Why do you keep calling me that?" she muttered.

Shuichi noticed me. "Kaede?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask Kaito and Maki the same thing," I replied, noticing Shuichi was only wearing his buttoned-up shirt and...grey plaid boxers? Is that his underwear?

"I brought Kaito here as a backup plan in case Angie ends up performing the ritual," Maki explained. "Who better than him for a...less than straightforward approach?"

"But, Kaito...are you feeling okay?" Shuichi asked.

Kaito chuckled in response. "We don't have time to be worrying about me," he insisted despite his pale face. "We gotta put a stop to this ridiculous 'resurrecting the dead' crap... And then...we can finally drop that topic. Or else...I'm not gonna last..."

Shuichi looked nervous. "Not gonna last?" he echoed. "Kaito...are you...scared?"

"Huh?" Kaito asked in alarm. Did he look paler than before.

"Ah, it's just that I remember that you don't like talking about ghosts and stuff..." Shuichi recalled.

"Shuichi's right," I agreed. "Ever since the Monokubs announced the transfer student motive, you've been looking a bit off. So what's going on with you?"

"D-D-Don't be stupid!" Kaito stammered. "Th-There's no way!"

"Ah. So I was right," Shuichi confirmed.

"Wait... You mean the reason you didn't come to training is because you were scared?" Maki questioned.

"I-It's not that I'm scared..." Kaito clarified. "That's just how my body is. I'm fine when it comes to cramped areas, space, and zero gravity, but...ghost stories..." He shivered. "Since I was a kid, whenever I hear them...I start to feel sick... Cuz of that...I haven't been able to eat or sleep since all this crap started..." He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "So...let's hurry and stop the ritual, so we can put an end to all this spooky stuff! If things get any scarier, I'll seriously die from a heart attack!"

Maki glared at Kaito. "Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Unbelievable..." Maki sighed with an eye-roll. "You always act like you're not afraid of anything."

"Sh-Shut up!" Kaito hollered. "Let's...just go see Angie already! C'mon, bro! Hurry up!"

"Ah, Kaito..." Shuichi said, looking embarrassed. "Can't you tell I'm not...decent?"

Kaito calmed down and realized what Shuichi meant. "Oh...right..." he muttered. "My bad..."

"It's okay," I said. "We'll wait for you."

"No, you should go on without me," Shuichi said. "If you wait any longer, Angie might have completed the ritual by then."

"You sure about that?" Kaito asked. "What if something weird happens?"

"I don't think that's the case," Shuichi said. "Now you better get going. Who knows what happened to Angie last night."

* * *

When the three of us arrived at Angie's research lab, Himiko was already there. "Nyeeeh? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you," I replied.

"Why am I here?" Himiko asked. "I just came to check on Angie. So what do you guys want? Don't tell me it's about the resurrection ritual."

"It is," I explained. "The ritual is Monokuma's motive. He must have a reason for us to perform it."

"Th-That's exactly right!" Kaito agreed. "It's not because I'm scared or anything, okay?!"

"But it's a good thing you're here," Maki told Himiko. "She won't open the door for anyone but you and Tenko, right? So tell Angie to open it for us."

"Nyeeeh...that's not possible," Himiko said. "I wanted to ask her how the ritual went, so I've been calling to her...but she must be really into her work... She won't come out."

"...Won't come out?" Maki repeated. "Are you sure she's in there?"

"She should be inside..." Himiko insisted. "Both this door and the back one are locked."

"Are you sure?" I asked. But when I tried to open the main door, it couldn't budge. That was weird... I thought they could only be locked from the inside. That could only mean someone was in there.

"...Any response?" Maki asked.

"Actually...no," Himiko admitted. "Maybe she's sleeping."

That took me by surprise. "You think she's sleeping?" I asked. "What if something happened to her?!"

"But y'know, even if we wanted to check, it's locked," Kaito pointed out. "So we can't do-"

"I heard everything, and I'm just as shocked as you are by what the tabloids are reporting!" Kokichi cheerfully said as he popped out of nowhere.

"You obviously didn't hear anything at all!" Kaito figured.

"Where did you come from...?" Maki asked.

"A little birdie told me now would be a good time to bust out my trick," Kokichi cheekily answered.

It took me a while for me to realize what he meant. "Your lock picking skill?"

"Wow..." Kokichi said. "Looks like your little detective friend's rubbing off on you!"

"Huh? Lock picking?" Kaito questioned.

"I found out about it because of the Insect Meet and Greet," I explained. "Kokichi got all of the Kubs Pads through lock picking." I faced Kokichi again. "So you can use that skill to get the lab door open?"

"...You want me to pick open this door, huh?" Kokichi asked in response. He put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm, lemme see..." He peeked into the doorknob's keyhole. "Ooh, it's a cylinder lock. Now this type of lock is perfect for lock picking."

I was starting to get fed up. "So can you open it?"

Himiko glared at Kokichi. "It's rude to pick lock a lock without permission," she said.

"D-Don't worry about that!" Kaito hollered. "Kokichi, hurry up and open the door!"

"Sorry, Himko," Kokichi said, taking a bobby pin out of his hair. "I'm only doing this because these three are threatening me." He stretched out the bobby pin and stuck it into the keyhole. A few clicks later, a loud clunk was heard. "There, open says me," he declared as he bent the bobby pin back into place and put it back in his hair.

"Do you always have that bobby pin on you?" I asked.

Kokichi laughed. "Not to brag, but I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, y'know," he replied. "Gotta have one on me just in case."

"Lock picking seems more suited to petty thieves," Maki pointed out.

Kokichi faked a pained scream. "That really cuts deep, Maki!"

"Never mind that," I said with a huff. "Let's just check in on Angie."

"Yeah, you're right!" Kaito agreed.

Taking my position as group leader once more, I approached the research lab and opened the door. But when I got in, I was in for a huge surprise.

The three effigies were hanging upside-down on ropes, with Tsumugi's effigy being stabbed by a sword. And in the center of it all...

...

...

...

...Wait, is that Tenko?!

"...A-BODY-HAS-BEEN-DISCOVERED," Monodam announced. "EVERYONE, PLEASE-ASSEMBLE-AT-THE-ULTIMATE-ART-LAB."

Green sparkles poured out of Monphanie's mouth. "Whoa, her puke's green this time!" Monokid noticed.

"Monophanie's green puke is said to be an omen of bad luck and disaster!" Monotaro added.

"Wonder whose gone and kicked the bucket this time," Monosuke said.

It didn't take long for everyone else to arrive (with Shuichi fully dressed this time, like he said). But upon realizing who was murdered, not everyone handled it well.

"...L-Let us...pray to Atua," Angie said between choked sobs. "Please guide Tenko's s-soul to the...gates of the....g-great beyond...!" She fell to her knees and sobbed heavily, too upset to continue speaking.

"I do not understand..." Kirumi said. "I kept watch outside the research lab last night. How could I let this happen?"

"Clearly, you weren't careful enough," Maki commented.

"Th-That not true!" Gonta defended, rushing over to Kirumi's side. "Kirumi is good maid!"

Himiko was too upset to even respond. "Everyone, please calm down!" I instructed. "This isn't Kirumi's fault that Tenko's dead! We can't start blaming her!"

"Yeah!" Kokichi agreed. "We gotta talk about which one of us is the culprit, and win this killing game!"

"W-Wait, this...is part of the killing game?" Miu asked.

"What else could it be?" Maki asked in response. "The fact that there was a body discovery announcement can only mean one thing... One of us killed her."

Maki had a good point. After the last trial, Monokuma announced that if another suicide occurred, it's automatically dismissed.

"B-But...why would someone do such awful thing?!" Gonta asked.

"Are you sure it was one of us?" Kirumi asked. "It is possible that the murder could have been done by-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Before Kirumi could finish her thought, the Monokubs arrived. Monophanie was freaking out as green sparkles continued to pour from her mouth. "Oooh... A vomit-soaked entrance!" Monotaro commented. "How novel! And the puke is green again, too... That's a pretty ominous sign."

"Ughhhh..." Monophanie whimpered. "Why did another murder happen?"

Angie walked over to the female Monokub for a comfort hug. "There, there," she said. "I'm certain Atua brought Tenko to the great beyond."

Monophanie sniffled and hugged back. She must have clearly developed a soft spot for Angie.

"The hell's goin' on, Monodam?!" Monokid angrily asked. "I thought you were gonna make sure everyone got along!"

"DON'T-WORRY..." Monodam said after a few seconds of silence. "OVERCOMING-THIS-WILL-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER. THAT-HAS-BEEN-THE-CASE-SO-FAR, YES? THEIR-BOND-GETS-STRONGER-WITH-EACH-CLASS-TRIAL, DOES-IT-NOT? MURDERS-ARE-NECESSARY-TO-BRING-EVERYONE-CLOSER-TOGETHER." He cleared his throat. "SO...LET'S-GET-STARTED. CONDUCT-A-FRIENDLY-INVESTIGATION. THEN, WE-WILL-HAVE-A-FRIENDLY-CLASS-TRIAL. WE-MUST-DISTRIBUTE-THESE-FIRST. MONOSUKE, CARE-TO-DO-THE-HONORS?"

"You got it," Monosuke replied. He started handing out the Monokuma Files. "By the way, I've been thinkin'...youse guys should knock off all this dying crap. Living's all the rage these days."

Monophanie continued to spat out green glitter from her mouth. "Ahhh! More green puke!" Monotaro cried out. "This is really unlucky!"

"So long, bear-well!"

Kiyo sighed as the Monokubs left. "As there is no use complaining, we are better off beginning our investigation," he decided. "So, everyone... We all know what we need to do, yes?"

"Yep," Kokichi answered. "I mean, by the third murder we should all be pretty used to dead bodies."

"N-Not Gonta!" Gonta cried out. "No way Gonta ever get used to this!"

"Trust me, you don't want to be used to this..." Maki advised. "No one should get used to this..."

Kokichi laughed. "That's nice and all, but it seems pretty insincere coming from an assassin," he pointed out. Maki wordlessly glared at him.

"...Let's start investigating," Keebo said. "It's not like we have any other choice."

"That's true..." Shuichi agreed. He looked around the room. "But still...it's strange. This is a bizarre setup... Three wax figures, effigies of the dead, hung upside-down in the room... And in the middle, Tenko's body in a pool of blood." He narrowed his eyes. "It certainly appears to be some kind of ritual."

Shuichi was right. Something felt off about this, but what?

Kaito gave Shuichi a pat on the back. "Alright, bro," he said. "I'm counting on you as my sidekick. Let's end this nightmare."

"Yeah...but, are you feeling okay, Kaito?" Shuichi asked, voicing concern.

"We seriously don't have time to talking about this..." Kaito insisted. "No way we're gonna die here... I'm definitely gonna find the culprit."

Kirumi stepped forward. "As I was saying, it is possible that the culprit was never any of us," she said. "What if it was the transfer student?"

Both Kaito and Angie looked worried. "I did prepare the ritual in this room to resurrect the dead," she explained. "But..." She trailed off, looking worried.

But that was enough to freak out Kaito. "Stop telling scary stories out of nowhere like that!" he panicked. "S-Saying messed up stuff like that..." He let out a horrified scream.

"Kaito, are you alright?" Shuichi asked.

"S-Sure..." Kaito stammered. He started wobbling towards the main door. "Sorry, Shuichi... I need to get some fresh air. You and Kaede can handle things from here, right? Do a good job, you guys."

With Kaito gone, I looked back at Shuichi. "Just like before?" I asked.

"Of course," Shuichi answered with a cute, gentle smile.

"You've clearly settled right into your sidekick role, Shuichi," Maki noticed, but he didn't respond.

With Maki aside, it was time to investigate the scene again. But Shuichi was right to comment about the setup. Yet why was he so fixated with the rope?


	31. Suspicious Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the investigation, Kaede starts to notice a few of her classmates acting a bit off...

"Let's get started," I said. "First we need to check the Monokuma File."

"Yes, let's take a look," Shuichi agreed.

I read through the Monokuma File.

The victim is Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master. The body was found in the Ultimate Artist's lab. The time of death is approximately 2 in the morning. The cause of death is a stab wound to the back of the neck. The forehead also has a laceration.

"So the Monokuma File finally shows us the time of death," I commented.

"2am," Shuichi said. "Everyone must have been asleep...we probably can't rely on witness testimonies."

"So the murder occurred during nighttime," Kirumi said. "It is just as I feared. If everyone had listened to my advice about staying up past nighttime, none of this would have occurred."

Kiyo snickered. "What good will saying that do?" he asked. "Not everyone was happy with that rule."

Kirumi looked saddened after hearing that, prompting Gonta to hug her. "Kiyo's wrong," he said. "Kirumi is good maid! You want to keep us safe!"

"Thank you, Gonta," Kirumi replied, a light blush dusted across her face. "You truly are a gentleman."

"Come ooooonnn!" Kokichi whined slightly. "Enough with the sappy stuff already! Let's start investigating and solve this mystery together!"

"I can't..." Himiko sadly said. "I can't...do it... I can't investigate Tenko's body..."

"But Himiko, if we don't figure out who killed her, everyone will die," Angie pointed out. "That's what Tenko would have wanted us to do."

"I...don't care anymore..." Himiko said, tightly clenching her fists. "Surviving...everything else... It's too much of a pain..."

"Then why don't we just use your magic to revive Tenko?!" Miu asked, getting impatient.

"This is no time for your usual antics!" Keebo snapped. "Reviving her is clearly impossible!"

"We cannot say that with certainty, no?" Kiyo spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" Keebo asked, surprised.

"Well...of course resurrecting her is impossible, but I know of a way we can speak with Tenko," Kiyo clarified. "We can summon her spirit with a seance called The Caged Child.

"Seance?" Shuichi repeated as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

"What are you talking about?" Maki asked. "Cut it out already."

"Oh, I'm serious..." Kiyo insisted. "This is for our investigation."

"How?" I asked.

"If we speak to Tenko, we can ask her who the culprit is and bring this case to a swift close," Kiyo explained.

"First, a resurrection ritual and now a seance?" Kokichi asked, intrigued. "Are you messing with us?"

Kokichi snickered. "I would appreciate it if you didn't compare it to Monokuma's foolishness..." He warned. "Seances are genuine occurrences. They are written of in literature in the world over. In fact, I myself have participated in seances a great many times..."

"M-Many times?" Gonta stammered.

"On top of that, we have here a rare chance to perform the legendary seance, The Caged Child," Kiyo continued. "It would be foolish to not take advantage of this, yes?"

"We do not have time for such things," Kirumi said. "We must take this time to inves-"

"Oh?" Kiyo interrupted. "I suspect the only way to confirm your earlier theory is by performing the seance, yes?"

"My earlier theory?" Kirumi asked. "About the transfer student?"

"Yes," Kiyo answered. "You questioned if the culprit who killed Tenko was the resurrected transfer student. It is not wise to go into the class trial with such outlandish theories in one's head. So to prove such a thing impossible, I think it best if we consult Tenko herself."

"Th-That logic is peculiar, to say the least!" Keebo remarked.

"Holding a seance to find out about the ritual..." Kokichi said. "So we're gonna fight the occult with the occult." He grinned. "Well, we can't worry about this forever, so we might as well go with the easiest solution. Okay, I'll help out! I was getting bored of investigating, anyway!"

"I'll help too..." Himiko volunteered. She placed her hand on her heart. "If I can talk to Tenko one more time...I'll do anything. A seance or whatever it takes...I'll do it."

"So now we have three participants," Kiyo noted. "Kokichi, Himiko, and myself... However, The Caged Child requires five people. We're still two short..." He started walking over to me. "How would you like to join us, Kaede?"

"What?" I asked.

At that point, Kiyo was standing close to me. "The seance works best when it is done by those who are close to the spirit," he explained. "If I recall, you were one of Tenko's friends." He placed his hand on my cheek. "Yes... You will be perfect..."

I felt a shiver go down my spine, but not in a good way. I know Kiyo tends to be a bit creepy, but at that moment, I felt terrified. Why was he getting this close to me?

Suddenly, Shuichi pulled me away from Kiyo's grasp. "Ah, I don't think she would be interested," he said.

"That is not a request," Kiyo insisted. "Kaede is our group leader. It would be crucial to this investigation if she witnessed the seance firsthand."

"It's okay, Shuichi," I said. "Kiyo's right. It might help us later in the trial."

Shuichi didn't respond. He tugged down on the brim of his hat as he looked at Kiyo. That's strange... The last time he acted like this was when he noticed Kirumi's nervousness. But this time was different.

Was he...angry?

"So we still need one more?" Kokichi asked. He sighed. "Fiiine, then Kee-boy can come, too."

"I guess we can't be picky..." Himiko agreed.

Keebo looked offended. "Why am I being forced to participate AND being treated like a burden?!" he demanded.

"So then, we need a place to perform the seance..." Kiyo continued. "Where shall we do it?"

"How about your lab?" Kokichi suggested.

"No...in order for The Caged Child to succeed, the room must be as dark as possible," Kiyo explained. "My lab has windows, so turning the lights off won't make it quite dark enough.

"Then...how about the empty rooms?" Himiko suggested.

"You mean the ones on this floor?" I checked.

"There aren't any windows there, so if we blow out the candles, it should be pitch dark," Himiko explained.

"Sure, I'm fine with that," Kokichi agreed.

"However...there are three empty rooms," Kiyo pointed. "Which one shall we use?"

"Um...the middle room," Himiko decided. "The middle room's always best for stuff like this."

"Very well," Kiyo said. "I shall begin the preparations at once. I look forward to your participation, Kaede. As for the other volunteers, shall have you three help as well. Let us carry all the necessary equipment from my lab."

"Are you really going to do this?" Shuichi asked, still glaring at Kiyo.

"This is for our investigation," Kiyo repeated. "I said as much, did I not?" He snickered. "We need to use all our effort to discover the culprit, lest our lives be lost." He then led Kokichi, Keebo, and Himiko back to his research lab.

"Are the serious about this stupid seance?" Maki asked.

"Kiyo kept on saying it was part of the investigation," I recalled. "We should just go with it for now."

"In any case, we should focus on what we can do here," Shuichi told me.

"Of course," I agreed. "You are the Ultimate Detective."

Shuichi and I were able to gather enough evidence in Angie's research lab. Kirumi recalled how she spent last night guarding the door and how Angie ran out of the room a few minutes before 2am. She couldn't remember anything else on account of falling asleep afterwards. Miu also suggested how the effigies hanging upside-down could be a diversion, something I should keep in mind during the trial. Maki even pointed out how Kokichi was the only one who could unlock the front door from the outside. As for Shuichi, he took note on the research lab's back door, how the effigies were positioned, the two different wounds on Tenko's body, a piece of bloody duct tape with strands of dark brown hair (which he found thanks to his careful eye), a small pool of blood near Tenko's body, and a blood-tipped katana stabbed into Tsumugi's effigy.

The last thing we checked was the Necronomicon. As I picked it up, I recalled what Monotaro said about it.

"This was the motive..." Shuichi said. "The Necronomicon."

"Hey Angie, didn't you try to perform the ritual in this book?" I called out.

"Mmm..." Angie muttered, glancing at her feet. It was almost like she didn't hear my question. Why was she acting like that?

"If we look at this book, we should learn the steps of the ritual Angie was trying to perform," Shuichi suggested. "Let's take a look."

According to the Necronomicon, the resurrection ritual was pretty simple. The first step was to prepare an effigy of any dead person, which Angie already did. Apparently the effigy would have to be labeled if needed, so no wonder they were so lifelike. Once the effigy is prepared, the Necronomicon has to be burned to ashes, then the ashes would have to be sprinkled on the effigy as the person performing the ritual says the name of deceased three times. Afterwards, the person must close their eyes. If the ritual is a success, there should be a light tap on the back. The ashes are only good for one use, though.

"So these are the steps for the resurrection ritual..." Shuichi noted.

"Angie kept on questioning if this was legit," I recalled. "Especially since it requires fire."

"You're right," Shuichi agreed. "You said she believes water has healing properties. This is something we can't rule out."

With the crime scene fully investigated, I set the Necronomicon back in its spot. "So where to next, partner?" I asked Shuichi.

"We should investigate where this weapon came from," Shuichi suggested.

"That's a good idea!" I complimented. "We might be able to find a clue there."

"Well I just wanted to make sure the katana indeed came from Kiyo's research lab," Shuichi explained.

* * *

When we got to Kiyo's research lab, the first thing Shuichi noticed was an empt display case. "It's just the sheath!" he commented. "Earlier, the katana was inside the sheath... Kaede, the golf leaf katana definitely came from here. I'm certain of it."

"You're right," I agreed. "But that would make Kiyo suspicious."

"...Not necessarily," Shuichi corrected after a few seconds of silence. "Anyone could have come here and taken it."

Suddenly, Kokichi showed up. "Oh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're investigating," I answered. "What about you? Why did you come here?"

"I forgot to bring something we need for the seance, so I came back to get it," Kokichi explained. "But talk about perfect timing! We're almost done, so I'm gonna have to ask Kaede to come with me."

That's right... Kiyo wants me to take part in his seance. But why did he personally ask me for my help?

"What do you need?" I asked.

"That white sheet over there," Kokichi answered, pointing at the white sheet in question. "We brought the wooden dog statue and the cage already, but I guess we need that sheet too."

"Why would you need those items for the seance?" Shuichi questioned, voicing suspicion.

"Hey, don't ask me!" Kokichi exclaimed, holding up his hands defensively. "I don't know why we need that stuff, either! That's why I figured I'd do a little research on this seance before I got the sheet. Soooo, let's see..." He looked around the room. "I heard it was, like, some old handmade book..." His gaze trailed down to a nearby book. "Oh, is this it?!" He picked it up. "Yep, it says Caged Dog Village right here on the cover, so this must be it." He started skimming through it. "Let's see... What does it say about The Caged Child seance...? ... Oh, is it this page? It's hard to read, but I can see The Caged Child is mentioned here.

"Yeah, Kiyo's drawing the same magic circle as the one in this picture... Okay, let's see... In order to perform The Caged Child, you need five people, including the spirit medium, and a dark place with no light."

"That's just like what Kiyo said," I recalled.

"First draw the magic circle, passed down from the Caged Dog Village, on the ground..." Kokichi continued. "In the center of the circle, the spirit medium must kneel, curl like a turtle, and rest their forehead on a stone on the ground. Afterward, the other four participants must put the iron cage over the spirit medium, and cover it with a white sheet... And finally, the Dog God must be placed on top of the cage. Also, it says we can't step on the magic circle during preparations..."

"Is the 'Dog God' that wooden dog statue?" I asked.

"Probably," Kokichi answered. "When preparations are complete, turn out all the lights to create complete darkness... The seance will begin when the four participants are each standing at a corner of the room. The four participants, not including the spirit medium, will sing The Caged Child song... After the song, ask, 'Is the caged child...' then say the name of the spirit. The spirit medium will reply in the voice of the summoned spirit...and that's all it says!"

Kokichi closed the book and set it back on its display case. "That's sounds pretty complicated for a seance," I noticed.

"Complicated plans have a better chance of working out in the end, wouldn't you say?" Kokichi pointed out.

"Whether it works or not...Kiyo has been wanting to conduct this seance for a while," Shuichi recalled.

"Oh, yeah," Kokichi agreed. "I heard he memorized every word of it, too. That's probably why he left the book here, cuz he can conduct the seance without it."

"But is this even possible?" I asked. "Can we speak to Tenko's ghost this way?"

"Only one way to find out," Kokichi replied. "Come on, Kaede. The others are waiting for us."

"Hold on," Shuichi spoke up. "I want to join in."

"Huh?" Kokichi asked. "But we already have five people."

"You said part of the seance requires singing," Shuichi recalled. "And Keebo is one of the participants."

"So?" Kokichi asked.

"Let's just say you don't want to hear him sing," Shuichi explained.

Kokichi laughed. "What, you think you can sing better?" he teased.

"Ah...no," Shuichi admitted, looking embarrassed. "I'm not a good singer at all..."

"Relax, I'm just messin' with ya!" Kokichi said. "Of course you can join in. You should see how it plays out with those pretty eyes of yours."

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat, still embarrassed. "But Kokichi is right," I pointed out. "You're a detective. You should still come with us to see what happens."

"I would have join in regardless," Shuichi explained as he lifted up his hat.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you two!" Kokichi said. "Of the three empty rooms, we're in the middle one." He left without another word.

"Shuichi, are you serious about Keebo not being a good singer?" I asked.

"He asked me to listen to him one time," Shuichi explained. "If Kiyo's serious about performing this seance, I don't think he would appreciate Keebo's lawn mower-like voice disrupting the mood."


	32. A Voice in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Korekiyo eager to do the seance, Kaede ends up volunteering as the spirit medium. But not everything is quite what it seems...

It didn't take long for us to arrive to the middle empty room. Although by the time we got there, it looked like everything was set up.

"So...Kokichi tells me you wish to participate in the seance as well, Shuichi?" Kiyo asked. He snickered. "You are most welcome to join us...is what I would like to say. However, only five, including the spirit medium, may join."

"What a shame," Kokichi said with a cheeky grin. "Well, Kee-boy, you're out."

"...Why me?!" Keebo asked.

"Well Shuichi here told me you're apparently a lousy singer," Kokichi answered. "And the seance requires singing, so...buh-bye."

"To be honest, I had a similar thought," Kiyo admitted. "Robots and seances do not mix. Your help was appreciated...Keebo."

"D-Don't any of you feel guilty for kicking me out after forcing me to come?" Keebo asked.

"That's why we're apologizing!" Kokichi snapped.

"No one's apologized yet!" Keebo pointed out.

"Fine, fine, our bad..." Kokichi pouted with his arms crossed. "Just don't get mad and start shooting electromagnetic waves at us."

"Why would I do that?!" Keebo asked.

"Stop whining, Keebo..." Himiko said, getting impatient. "I want to start the seance as soon as possible."

Frustrated, Keebo headed for the door. "F-Fine...but I won't forget this betrayal, Shuichi!"

SLAM!

"So now Shuichi has joined us," Kiyo said once things calmed down. "First, some warnings... Do not enter the magic circle that I've drawn on the floor. It is drawn with purifying salt, so it is easily disturbed when stepped upon."

"This is salt?" I asked.

"I always use salt for magic circles," Kiyo explained. "It makes seances more likely to succeed. Also, it's dark in here, so be sure to watch your step. If the magic circle is broken, not only will the seance fail...but it may also unleash a curse."

"Okay," I said. "That seems simple enough. Just don't step on the magic circle." I looked at the circle. "This looks accurate to the book. How were you able to copy it so perfectly?"

"I have the entire document memorized, so this magic circle should be perfect," Kiyo explained. "Of course, I also have The Caged Child's song memorized. You must do the same." He took out a sheet of paper from his coat pocket. "I have copied the words to the song down here. Please commit it to memory. Everyone else has already memorized it. After all, you'll be unable to read in the dark."

"We have to memorize the lyrics now?" Shuichi asked, clearly nervous. Given his jitters, I could tell he doesn't do a lot of singing in public.

"You're a detective, so I expect your memory to be up to the task," Kiyo said as he gave me the sheet of paper. "Here is the melody..."

As Kiyo presented us with the melody, Shuichi and I read the lyrics. As the Ultimate Pianist, I'm quick with timing music with lyrics. Shuichi, on the other hand, looked completely focused. I know he has amazing intelligence (especially since he can even remember exact dust placement), but how is he with music?

"Alright...I think I've got it now," Shuichi said after a while.

Kiyo snickered. "Your memory is extraordinary," he complimented. "You are, indeed, the Ultimate Detective." He looked over at me. "What about you, Kaede? Surely this is second nature to the Ultimate Pianist."

"I've memorized longer songs," I said, bragging a bit. "This seems simple enough."

"Well then, let us begin the ritual right away," Kiyo said.

"Yaaaay!" Kokichi cheered. "We finally get to see Tenko!"

"Before that, let's choose a spirit medium," Kiyo said. "It would work best with a girl..."

"Why?" Shuichi asked. "Kokichi never specified which gender the medium should be."

"It is to prevent any awkward moments occurring once the seance is complete," Kiyo explained. "Surely you must know that males and females have different types of bodies."

Shuichi didn't respond. He wordlessly tugged down on the brim of his hat. I don't get what's going on. Why is he acting like this towards Kiyo?

"Then I'll do it," Himiko volunteered. "I can't think of anyone but me that Tenko's spirit should go in."

"But don't you want to talk to Tenko?" I asked. "I mean, if you're the spirit medium, you can't talk to her."

"Nyeh?" Himiko muttered.

"Himiko, I know how much you loved Tenko," I said. "You two were always together. It was obvious how much you cared about her long before you shared your first kiss during Angie's party."

"O-Of course I loved Tenko," Himiko said. "I still do. She cared so much about me and it surprised me when I found out she felt the same way. I never felt that way about anyone else."

"So if Kiyo insists on having a female spirit medium, I guess I have no choice but to do it," I said.

"Kaede, wait!" Shuichi exclaimed. He rushed over to me and held my hand. "What if something bad happens?"

I didn't respond. Shuichi brought up a good point. This seance feels too good to be true. There might be side effects Kiyo isn't telling us...

"We don't have time to worry about what happens afterwards," Kiyo insisted. "Kaede has already made up her mind."

"Just let me say one thing," Shuichi said. He faced me again. "If you get worried during the seance, focus on my voice."

"Alright," I agreed. "I'll try."

"So now that we've decided on a spiritual medium, let us begin," Kiyo said.

Giving Shuichi's hand one last squeeze, I approached the circle. "Now, I would like the spirit medium, Kaede, to sit within the circle..." Kiyo instructed. "Please be sure to walk along the path, so as not to disturb the magic circle."

I nodded in understanding. "And I'll watch my step to avoid tripping."

"Next, you must be as a turtle within that circle..." Kiyo continued. "Please rest your forehead upon this stone marker I've placed here."

"It's just a stone I've brought from the courtyard," Himiko added. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Certainly," Kiyo answered. "It is merely needed as a marker for her forehead to rest upon."

With everything explained, I walked to the center of the circle like Kiyo instructed and closed my eyes as I got into position. "Like this?" I asked. From that point forward, I could only hear everyone's voices.

"This may be uncomfortable, but please endure it until the seance is complete," Kiyo said. "Whatever you do, you mustn't raise your head or change position."

"Okay," I said. This was going to be harder than I thought...

"Starting now, the rest of us must go to work," Kiyo told the others. "There are many things left to be done. First, we must place this iron cage atop Kaede. I shall leave that to Shuichi and Kokichi. And please keep in mind...walk carefully so as not to disturb the magic circle."

"O-kay, you can count on me!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "I may not look like it, but I'm actually super duper strong!"

But the next thing I heard was footsteps and Kokichi grunting. "I shouldn't have lied..." he complained. "I'm way too weak...for this kinda stuff..."

"It's made of iron, no wonder it's heavy..." Shuichi commented.

"Be careful!" I exclaimed. "Don't drop it on me!"

"I-I know..." Kokichi replied. "It wouldn't be funny if a body discovery announcement happened during this."

That didn't help me out... "Don't listen to Kokichi," Shuichi said. "He's probably joking."

There was a sudden thud, probably to indicate the iron cage was placed over me. "Phew, I'm tired," Kokichi sighed. "So next, we cover the basket with a white cloth, right?"

"I shall take that role," Kiyo answered.

There were more footsteps, followed by the sound of cloth rustling- Where did that metal clink come from?

"Alright, everything is prepared," Kiyo said. "Kaede...how are you doing?"

"S-So far, so good," I replied, still thinking about that weird sound.

"The final step is to place the wooden statue of the Dog God atop the cage..." Kiyo instructed. "The four of us may need to do this together. The statue is quite heavy."

I heard more footsteps and Himiko grunting. "E-Even with four people...it's still really heavy!" Shuichi complained.

I heard Kokichi groan. "Holy crap, this weighs a ton!" he strained.

"No...it is not much more than 175 pounds..." Kiyo explained.

THUD.

"Phew, I'm totally wiped," Kokichi sighed.

"I coulda used my magic to carry it easily...but seances magic don't mix," Humiko said.

"Is this safe?" I asked. "I feel a bit nervous about having something heavy on top of the cage."

"The iron cage was made specifically for seances, so it can hold this weight," Kiyo answered.

All I could do was sigh in response. If the iron cage is that strong, I guess it's okay...

"Now, let us exit the magic circle," Kiyo told the others. "Take care to avoid disturbing it."

I heard more footsteps. "This is the point of no return, Kaede," Kiyo told me. "After this point, you mustn't speak. The next time you open your mouth, it will be Tenko speaking through you."

"Just remember to focus on my voice if you get nervous," Shuichi repeated.

"Okay," I replied. I stayed silent from that point on, only hearing the others speak.

"The rest of us shall move to the corners of the room," Kiyo instructed. "Please go to one of your choosing."

There were some footsteps, indicating everyone was doing that. "Now we darken the room," Kiyo continued. "Kokichi and Shuichi are closest to the candles. Please blow out the candles. You should be able to follow the walls in the dark."

"So, go back to the corner of the room after it's dark..." Kokichi assumed. "O-kay, got it!"

"You needn't move, Himiko," Kiyo advised. "There are many gaps in the floor near you."

"Nyeh... Got it," Himiko replied.

"Once the room is dark, I will begin the song," Kiyo continued. "Please sing along with me. Then, I will call out to Tenko. Until she replies, there must be silence."

"After the seance is done, Shuichi and I are supposed to light the candles again, right?" Kokichi checked.

"Correct," Kiyo answered. "I brought matches from the warehouse, so please use those."

"Okie-dokie!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "Then I'll blow out the candle now."

What came next were some footsteps, the sound of something being blown out, and more footsteps. With everything set up, Kiyo began singing. The others joined in after he sang the first lyric. Taking a deep breath, I took Shuichi's advice and focused on [his voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ar9_osaWpBM).

Hearing Shuichi sing took me by surprise at first. I know he speaks in a wavering yet deep voice, so those qualities created a soft baritone. But he wasn't a perfect singer due to his voice cracking on high notes. I smiled as I focused on it, wondering if we might be able to perform a duet. I could never hit any of the low notes, but with his baritone, maybe-

That's weird... Why is Kiyo suddenly singing louder-

_ SNAP! _

My eyes shot open from the loud sound. At that moment, I completely froze up. My whole body felt numb and I was too scared to speak. Where did that sound come from?

Eventually the song came to an end, but I didn't feel any different. Then again, Kiyo never told me what to experience if the seance worked.

"Is the caged child...Tenko Chabashira?" Kiyo asked.

I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. Tenko was supposed to speak through me, but...nothing happened.

"Is the caged child...Tenko Chabashira?" Kiyo repeated.

...

No, I still can't feel Tenko's presence in me. What's going on?

"Is the caged child...Tenko Chabashira?" Kiyo repeated.

Still nothing. I was starting to get worried, but I bit my lip, forcing myself to not make a sound.

"What's wrong?" Himiko asked. "Why won't Tenko answer?"

"Himiko...I was very clear that you were not to speak, yes?" Kiyo pointed out. He sighed. "But...something's weird. Why won't she answer?"

"Maybe...it failed?" Kokichi guessed.

Kokichi might be right. I don't think this even worked...

"Let's...light the candles briefly," Kiyo decided.

"What?" Shuichi asked. "Is that okay?"

"J-Just...for now," Kiyo answered.

I heard footsteps and the sound of something striking a match.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kokichi angrily asked. "Did it really fail?"

"Th-That shouldn't be the case..." Kiyo stammered. "The seance was perfect..."

"Is Tenko not coming?" Himiko sadly asked. "Is that still Kaede in there?"

I still didn't respond, mostly out of fear of something happening to me.

"...Kaede?" Shuichi called out to me.

"Ah...I told her that she mustn't speak until the spirit enters her..." Kiyo recalled.

Kokichi laughed. "She follows orders well," he commented. "But how about we let her out for now?"

"Wait...dark arts such as this need to be started and completed the same way," Kiyo warned. "Those who remove objects from the magic circle must be the same who brought them in. If not...the spirit may stay in the medium's body."

"Seeing as how this was a failure, I don't think any spirit is sticking around...but whatever," Kokichi said.

I heard footsteps and what was probably the sound of the dog statue being removed from the iron cage. But I still felt scared stiff. Something didn't feel right at all!

"Now, I will remove the sheet," Kiyo announced. What followed was the sound of rustled fabric- There was that weird clinking again!

"Oh...?" Kiyo mused, sounding surprised. "Something...is amiss..."

I heard Shuichi gasp, followed by loud footsteps. "Shuichi!" Kiyo exclaimed. "I told you not to step on the-"

"Who cares about that?!" Shuichi angrily asked. "Kaede isn't moving!" I heard what must have been him lifting up the iron cage and pushing it aside. "If you're still here, the cage is gone! You can move!"

Taking a deep breath, I slowly lifted my head, only to see a panicked Shuichi with tear-brimmed eyes. "Shuichi?" I asked. "What happened?"

Shuichi let out a deep exhale. "You're alright..." he said, his voice cracking with sadness. He started smiling. "You're alright!"

As we stood up, Kokichi cleared his throat. "Uh, I hate to ruin this moment...but what's with the broken floorboard?"

"Huh?" I asked. "What broken floor-"

But I didn't have time to finish my thought. Kokichi was right. A piece of the floorboard was suddenly gone. What was going on during the seance?!


	33. An Almost Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the failed seance, the Ultimates are shaken by a shocking discovery: was someone really trying to kill Kaede?

It didn't take long for everyone else to get here. By the time we explained what happened, everyone was surprised.

"S-Seriously?!" Kaito asked. "Someone tried to kill Kaede?!"

"A murder occurring during the investigation?" Kirumi asked. "This is rather unexpected."

"Gonta no can't believe it..." Gonta remarked. "Why kill Kaede...?"

Shuichi was at a loss for words. I couldn't blame him. I was still shaken by what happened during the seance. I kept on hearing strange sounds and it scared me so much. But is that what happened? Did someone try to kill me?

"...Someone better explain the situation," Maki demanded. "Shuichi, I thought you were conducting the seance. What happened?"

"I-I don't know..." Shuichi stammered. "What's...happening...?"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Luckily the Monokubs arrived. "I can't believe it either," Monosuke said. "Who'd thought it was a good idea to kill someone durin' an investigation?!"

"U-Um, I guess for now...you should maybe start the investigation right away?!" Monotaro suggested.

"Before that, I would like to confirm something..." Kiyo spoke up. "The culprit who killed Tenko may be a different culprit from the one who tried to kill Kaede, yes? What happens in the event there is a near-murder along with an actual murder? What if there are two blackened? Will we need to find them both at the class trial?"

"Now that you mention it, that's a good point," Keebo agreed. "What would happen in that scenario?"

"Huh?" Monotaro asked. "Wh-What would happen? Monodam...what would happen?"

But Monodam looked nervous. "WH-WHAT-WOULD-HAPPEN...?" he echoed.

"Why do you look so lost, too, Monodam?!" Monophanie asked. "I thought you were gonna run things while Daddy was under maintenance!"

"I...I-NEVER-EXPECTED-SOMETHING-LIKE-THIS-TO-HAPPEN..." Monodam admitted. He started panicking. "I-DON'T-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO! REALLY! I-DON'T-KNOW!"

Monokid calmed down Monodam with a slap to the face. "Get a hold of yourself, Monodam!" the blue Monokub yelled. "We can't let another malfunction happen!"

"Aw maaan, they're all disorganized," Kokichi commented. "If you can't decide the class trial's objective, then we won't know what to investigate."

"F-Father always knows what to do!" Monotaro pointed out. "We should ask him for help!"

"Did you forget, dumbass?!" Monosuke angrily asked. "Pops is goin' through some repairs! He can't help us right now!"

Monophanie started crying. "Daddyyyyy!" she cried out. "Heeeelp! We don't know what to do on our own!"

"Please Papa Kuma!" Monokid sobbed. "Get your gears back in order and help up!"

"TH-THAT...WON'T-WORK," Monodam stammered. "FATHER-SAID-HE'S-NOT-SURE-HOW-LONG-THE-REPAIRS-WILL-TAKE."

"That's not true!" Monophanie tearfully insisted. "Anything is possible with the power of love!"

Monodam thought about that. "...THAT-IS-TRUE," he admitted. "LOVE-IS-A-POWERFUL-FORCE. IT'S-EVEN-STRONGER-THAN-"

"Aw, you're makin' me blush."

The Monokubs looked at the door in surprise. "I'm baaaack!" Monokuma announced. "Were you good while I was away?"

Just like before, Monokuma started licking the Kubs, but most of the licks were for Monodam. "Thank you so much, my adorable, darling Kubs!" Monokuma said between licks. "With Monodam running the academy as acting headmaster, I was able to fix all the bugs in my system!"

Monotaro laughed. "Oh, that tickles!" he said. "Father's intense love is getting me all soaked!"

"Well I ain't enjoyin' this!" Monosuke protested. "Youse tryin' to get my circuits all rusted?!"

"Daddy, your tongue feels amazing!" Monophanie gushed, ensuring herself as Monokuma's favorite by licking back. "This better not awaken anything in me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Monodam cried out.

Eventually Monokuma was done licking the Kubs. "Man, that maintenance check was just what I needed," he said as he stretched his arms. "It's important to give all machines some tender love and care. To tell ya the truth, I always thought I was overdue for a checkup..." He faced us. "Now what were you guys talkin' about again? Ah, that's right. What happens to your votes if there are two blackened candidates?" He growled. "Well for starters, that's only for _two_ murders! Almost-murders don't count! And if there were two murders, the blackened who killed the first victim to be discovered will be your target. Only Tenko's killer is considered the blackened, so even if Kaede was murdered, she would have been a waste of a victim. Oh, I'll add this to the school regulations, so you can review it later."

"That's Pops for ya," Monosuke proudly said. "Nuttin' can go wrong with him runnin' this here killin' game."

"Leaders gotta be able to take decisive action!" Monotaro agreed. "Indecision is just the worst!"

"Nothin' personal Monodam, but you're waaaaayyyy too soft," Monokid added.

"Daddyyyy, you're glowing!" Monophanie awed. "You're glowing like a lamp!"

Monodam wordlessly looked at me. Was he sad about something?

"There's nothing better than being praised by my cute Kubs," Monokuma said. "There's nothing better than spending time with my cute Kubs. For as long as you five live, I will never let any of you go."

"So long, bear-well!"

Monokuma and the Monokubs left the room, although Monodam stayed behind for a few seconds to look at us. "PLEASE-GET-ALONG," he said before leaving the room as well.

"So it seems this almost-murder is irrelevant to the investigation," Keebo decided.

"But we don't know if the culprit who killed Tenko also tried to kill Kaede," Maki pointed out.

"True...we investigate Kaede's almost-murder as well, just in case," Kiyo agreed.

Kokichi happily cheered. "Finally, things are heating up!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting so excited!"

"Gahhhh! You ****in' psycho!" Miu growled.

Shuichi didn't respond. In fact, he's been silent ever since the broken floorboard was discovered. His hat shielded his eyes, but I noticed his fists were trembling. Why was he acting like this?

"Shuichi... This is bad," Kaito said.

"Hm?" Shuichi mused, looking up at Kaito.

"This is...unquestionably bad," Kaito continued. He looked at me. "I can't believe you were nearly killed, Kaede. You alright?"

"I'm fine..." I admitted. "But I'm mostly confused with what happened."

"I don't blame you," Kaito said. "Everyone's upset and confused... And I'm in no shape to help right now..." He patted Shuichi on the back. "So...this is where you need to step up, Shuichi."

"You don't think I know that?" Shuichi asked, his fists still clenched. "I want to help, but...I'm too angry to think straight..."

"Listen, Shuichi..." Kaito said. "I get that you're upset with what happened to Kaede, but you can't let it distract you. Use those feelings to push yourself towards figuring out what happened!"

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi stammered, still not calm at all. "I'll try..."

"That's the spirit!" Kaito encouraged. "Now let's start investigating!"

"By the way..." Kokichi spoke up. "Isn't it weird that a murder happened after Angie tried to revive someone?"

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Maybe...that Necronomicon is cursed," Kokichi suggested.

"C-Cursed?" Kaito stammered.

"God, not again..." Maki sighed.

"C-C-Cuuursed?!" Kaito repeated.

Without warning, Kaito ran over to Maki and hugged her. "H-Hey?!" Maki yelped, her face turning red.

"W-Wha—?! Cursed?!" Kaito stammered.

"Kaito, calm down!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Just take a deep breath and-" I started to say.

"N-No way there's a curse!" Kaito cried out. "Don't screw around!!!"

"You're the one who's screwing around!" Maki exclaimed as Kaito's grip tightened. "Do you want to die?!" She quickly shoved him away, still blushing.

"Maki?" I asked as I approached her. "Are you alright?"

Maki bit her lower lip. "...I need to be excused," she said as she headed for the door.

That's weird... Maki sounded a bit off as she spoke. What's going on with her?

Kaito groaned as he clutched his stomach. "K-Kaito...are you okay?" Shuichi asked.

"My bad, Shuichi..." Kaito replied. "I'm starting to feel bad...but for a different reason..." He wobbled over to the door. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, so...I'll leave this to you and Kaede..."

With Maki and Kaito both gone, Keebo cleared his throat. "Um... Should we resume the investigation?" he asked. "Time is of the essence..."

"True..." Kiyo agreed. "We haven't time to question Kaede's unfortunate accident, as our own lives are at risk..."

"I still cannot believe such an event would occur," Kirumi said. "If only I had been more careful..."

"Don't say that...!" Gonta cried out. "It Gonta's fault too! Gonta failed to protect friends!"

I looked around the room. Between Kirumi's guilt and Shuichi's anger, everyone was panicking. I had to take charge and do what I do best as group leader.

"Everyone, stop!!!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, the others all looked at me. This wasn't the time to be nervous. I have to rally everyone together! "Please just stop!" I repeated. "We don't have time to freak out! If we do, we won't gather enough information for the trial!"

"What a wonderful speech by our leader," Kiyo spoke up. "She's right. Bickering amongst ourselves will only make things worse. We must remain calm and continue investigating."

"So what do you say?" I asked Shuichi, holding out my hand to him. "You with me, partner?"

"...I won't forgive them," Shuichi muttered.

"Shuichi?" I asked.

Shuichi took off his hat, revealing his outraged gaze. "I won't forgive them!" he repeated as he brushed a hand through his hair. "I'll never forgive the one who tried to kill you, Kaede! I swear on my heart that I will avenge your near-death!"

"Whoa...never thought the Detective Prince had a temper," Kokichi commented.

I was still surprised by that outburst. I've never seen Shuichi this angry before. Those eyes... Those furious, hate-filled eyes...

This new side of him kind of scared me.

"I-I get that you're upset, but I still need my partner," I reassured. "Please relax so you can focus on the investigation."

Shuichi put his hat back on as he took a deep breath. "Right..." he said, finally calming down. "But even with the candles, it's still too dark. This isn't good for a proper investigation."

"Gonta bring candles from other room to make this room bright, okay," Gonta offered.

"No, that won't be necessary," Keebo disagreed.

"Yeah...that's not necessary at all," Miu chimed in.

"Why is that?" Angie asked.

"Show 'em, Keebo!" Miu exclaimed as she smacked Keebo's butt. "Show 'em your new power!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding light. "W-Whoa!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes. "What is this?!"

"I, Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius, have installed a new function in Keebo!" Miu announced.

"Just leave it to me," Keebo added. "I will become the guiding light that shines on you all."

Miu triumphantly laughed. "Shine on, shine on!" she exclaimed. "Shine on, you crazy ****in' diamond!"

Kokichi let out a sigh. "Maaan...what a lame function," he complained as he checked his nails. "You should've made him, like...a Transformer or something..."

"That is not true," Kirumi said. "Now that the room is brighter, it will make investigating much easier."

"Yeah, you're right," Shuichi agreed.

And so, I investigated the room with Shuichi. He took note on the white sheet, the dog statue, the now-ruined magic circle, the marker stone, and the iron cage. In exchange for that information, I told him about the weird sounds I heard during the seance, including a loud snapping sound that was heard during the song. We eventually started checking the broken floorboard.

"This floorboard is perfectly aligned with the marker stone," Shuichi commented. "But it wasn't like this before...it must have broke during the seance."

"But how did it happen?" I asked.

Shuichi knelt down to knock on the wood. "A floorboard this thick and heavy wouldn't have broke easily," he commented. "Then...someone must have broke it on purpose."

With the scene checked, I decided to ask the others for more information. "So you were almost killed?" Angie asked. "How mysterious..."

"Can you tell me anything that might help?" I asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if it's truly important, but can you tell me how things went on your end?" Angie asked in response.

"Of course," I replied. I told her about everything I heard during the seance.

"I see, I see..." Angie said. "Then that means the blood ritual was a success!"

"Blood ritual?" I repeated. "You mean from what happened during the Divine Souls Celebration?"

"But of course!" Angie answered. "When two souls are bonded together, not even death can keep them apart."

"But what exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said," Angie clarified. "Souls that are bonded share the same heartbeat. If someone is in distress, their soul-bonded partner will guide them back to safety."

"Thanks Angie," I said. "I'll keep that in mind." I took a mental note on the blood ritual. It might seem irrelevant, but if it saved my life, it might be important...

Meanwhile, Kiyo seemed rather upset. "Why...?" he muttered. "Why...did this...?"

"Kiyo, please calm down," I said. "I know my near-death was surprising, but you can't freak out. We need to investigate."

"Of course...I am shocked about that as well..." Kiyo clarified. "But why did the seance fail? We performed all the steps flawlessly...!" He had an idea. "Perhaps we can try it again-"

"Kaede, can you come here?" Shuichi called out.

"Sure!" I replied. I faced Kiyo. "Sorry, but I have to go."

I walked over to where Shuichi was, which was a corner in the room. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

"There's a small opening in the corner of the room," Shuichi explained, his fingers brushing alongside the edge of said opening. "It doesn't look big enough for a person to get through, but still..." He looked surprised. "Huh?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can see something below the floorboards," Shuichi explained. "But I can't tell from here. Perhaps we should check under the floor?"

"That's a good idea," I agreed. "But it looks pretty dark down there. What should we use for a light?"

"Let's bring a candle," Shuichi suggested. "With Keebo's light up here, that should be fine."

* * *

As I got a candle from the room, Shuichi pulled off some of the floorboards near the hole, allowing to crawl underneath the floor.

"This is a lot more spacious than I thought," Shuichi commented. "You can move pretty easily on all fours. Now let's look around for clues."

After a bit of crawling around, I finally noticed something that was a bit off. "That looks like a bloodstain," I commented. "And it's right next to a piece of the floorboard."

"Not just any piece," Shuichi corrected, carefully inspecting it. "It's probably the same piece that broke off."

I looked at the piece as well. "Is that blood on it?" I asked.

"Looks like it to me," Shuichi agreed. "There's a little bit of blood on the underside of this floorboard piece."

"But I didn't get hurt during the seance," I commented. "So how could there be blood down here?"

"I wonder..." Shuichi mused. "I really can't be sure yet. But it's not just that. These bloodstains are completely dry. There must be some reason these stains are dry- Ah, look!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Part of the crosspiece that supports the floorboard is cut off," Shuichi explained as he pointed upward.

I looked in the same direction. "It's near the broken floorboard," I commented. "The missing portion is also the same width."

"And from what I can see of it, it wasn't broken off naturally," Shuichi added. "This was cut off by someone. There should be saws in the warehouse, so they could have used that... The question is, why?"

"I can see another crosspiece supporting the floorboard," I added. "It won't fall despite the missing portion. But why remove that one piece?"

"I'm not sure at the moment..." Shuichi admitted. His gaze moved to another section of the room. "There's a sickle here!"

"A sickle?" I repeated.

Shuichi crawled over to the sickle. "I don't see a trace of blood on it..." he commented. "But its placement feels a bit suspicious."

"What if it was supposed to be the murder weapon used on me?" I suggested. "It would explain why it's in this room."

"Then it's a good thing you somehow survived," Shuichi replied. "If you were attacked with this, you wouldn't have stood a chance. The blade is about six inches... It would have been impossible to defend yourself from inside the cage."

"But even if this _is_ our murder weapon, how did the culprit try to attack you in the cage?" Shuichi asked aloud. "The blade could fit through the gaps in the cage, but it would have been difficult for it to reach your body."

"You have a good point," I agreed. "Because Kiyo told me to sit like a turtle, it wouldn't have even reached me. But the bigger question is why it's down here."

"Perhaps after failing to kill you, the culprit threw the sickle under the floor in the dark," Shuichi suggested. "Or, they could have been under the floor the entire time. Either of those is possible. So do you want to head back up?"

"I guess we should," I answered. "I don't see anything else suspicious."

* * *

Once we got back to the empty room, I realized this might have been pointless. We're supposed to be investigating for Angie's murder, not my almost-murder. I explained this to Shuichi, but he disagreed.

"But this is bigger than the killing game," he explained. "For your sake, and Tenko's, I need to reveal the truth of _both_ crimes."

"I get that you're still upset about someone targeting me, but we have to stay focused," I insisted. "But if you want to double check the research lab, let's head back."

But as soon as we researched the hallway, I was in for a huge surprise.

Is that Kokichi?! How did this happen?! Did someone kill him while we weren't looking-

Kokichi laughed as he stood up. "Did I surprise you?" he asked. "Were you gonna scream and cry in terror?"

I was half-scared and half-annoyed right now. "Why did you do that?!" I asked.

Kokichi wobbled a bit as he slowly blinked. "Oh sorry..." he apologized as he pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm just a little light-headed from the blood loss. Yeah, this is real blood..."

"Real blood?!" I repeated. "How did you get hurt?!"

"I got curious about something, so I decided to search the empty room next door," Kokichi explained. "Th-Then, suddenly..." He took a step backwards as he let out a dazed laugh. "I-I...stepped through the floorboard."

"You stepped through a floorboard?" Shuichi repeated.

"Geez, that got me good..." Kokichi muttered. "Cuz of this, I-I tripped and fell pretty hard." He nearly collapsed, but I rushed over to his side and he fell into my arms.

"Don't lose consciousness now!" I exclaimed, worried about the Ultimate Supreme Leader's health. "What else happened?"

"O-Oh...sorry, my bad..." Kokichi breathed out. "I guess...there was no crosspiece supporting this floorboard, so I kinda...stepped through..." He dizzily laughed. "What bad luck..."

But before I could ask anything else, Monokuma appeared on a nearby monitor. "Confidence... Dreams... That's what the killing game is all about!" he exclaimed. "Killing game fans! Hold your head high and watch with your own two eyes! Baseball! Soccer! Mobile games! They're all nothing compared to the killing game! The killing game just can't be beat! Behold, students! The entrance to the trial grounds!"

"Seriously?!" I asked. "Time's up already?!"

Kokichi dizzily laughed again. "Aw maaan, it's cuz of you guys, I didn't have enough time to check something..."

"What were you trying to check?" Shuichi asked.

Kokichi stepped away from me and held up the Caged Dog Village book. "I wanted to re-research the seance again, so I brought this document with me..." he explained. "But unfortunately...

"I couldn't find anything new that could be used as a clue. Kiyo perfectly reenacted the seance as what was written in the document. He drew his magic circle the exact same way as in this picture. Not only that, he used the exact same tools, too. Nothing suspicious about this whole thing. Well, I wanted to check out the finer details, but...I-I'll tell you about it later...a-at the...class trial...so...see ya there..."

He left, but the blood loss was affecting his footing. "Ah... Let's go, too," Shuichi told me, somewhat worried about Kokichi.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

The blood loss eventually made Kokichi pass out, so Shuichi and I ended up taking turns carrying him over to the Shrine of Judgement. Everyone else was surprised at first, but we explained why he passed out. Eventually Kokichi was able to gather enough strength to wake up, but he had to press a hand to his forehead due to his injury.

Kiyo looked around. "It would appear we all have gathered..." he commented. "But it seems Angie is currently nowhere to be seen."

"Angie not coming?" Gonta asked. "Less friends mean it that much harder to solve mystery."

Kokichi walked over to Gonta and patted him on the back. "Well, don't worry," he said. "I'm sure you've gotten a little smarter by now, Gonta."

"Yeah..." Gonta agreed. "Gonta do his best to help..."

"I'd want you to graduate from super-idiot level to at least Kaito-idiot level," Kokichi added.

"Hey!" Kaito angrily shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ah, more importantly...are you okay, Kaito?" Shuichi asked, voicing concern.

"Yeah...I'm feeling better," Kaito answered with a thumbs up. "But wow, Maki Roll is stronger than I thought."

Speaking of Maki, I noticed she was blushing heavily and averting her gaze from Kaito. "...It's your fault," she half-muttered.

"You don't need to worry about dwindling numbers," Miu chimed in. "Only dipshits have died so far. I know it's a tall order but try to use your brains this time so I don't have to use mine!" She flipped her hair back. "These golden brain cells of mine are a gift to the entire world!"

Kiyo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's as though every time you open your mouth, you become less likable."

Kirumi looked around. "Does anyone know what happened to Angie?" she asked.

"She said she had to take care of something important," Keebo answered. "But I'm not sure what."

"Well she better hurry up," Kokichi pouted with his arms crossed. "I'm tired of waiting!"

As if on cue, Angie rushed over. "Sorry I'm late," she said, breathing heavily.

"There you are," Maki said. "What took you so long?"

I noticed Angie's current state. "And why is your smock wet?" I added.

Angie let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, just a bit of water healing," she answered. "You're welcome."

"Yeah, the trial this time is gonna be rough," Kaito sighed. "We got caught in Monokuma's trap."

"What trap?" I asked.

"He probably made the 4th floor so scary on purpose to prevent me from investigating," Kaito assumed.

"No, he didn't," Maki said.

Kaito took a deep breath. "Shuichi...say something," he muttered.

"Wh-What should I say?" Shuichi asked.

* * *

One elevator ride later, we all arrived at the trial room. "Boy, they look really depressed," Monotaro commented.

"Probably cuz there's less participants now," Monosuke guessed.

"Don't say that!" Monophanie scolded. "Monodam's already sad!"

Monodam wordlessly looked at us. "Cheer up, Monodam!" Monokid encouraged. "Turn that frown upside-down!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "As much as I'd love to keep hearing this adorable back-and-fourth, let's hurry up and get this started! At last, the class trial will begin! I hope you enjoy it to your heart's content!"

Then the class trial began. Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master... She hated men, but I knew that she hated this terrible killing game even more. She cared about Himiko and Angie the most, especially Himiko. But...

...who ended up killing her? And did that same person try to kill me as well?

For all we know, it might have been a different person. But we have to find out who it is, so we can lift our suspicions of each other...

So we can save everyone else's lives. That's why I'm here. I can't show fear here... I must fight till the bitter end.

I will face this life-or-death class trial!


	34. The Peculiar Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the third trial begins, suspicion quickly falls under the last three people who were at Angie's research lab last night. But did any of them kill Tenko?

Once Monokuma got some bandages for Kokichi's forehead injury, he explained the rules of the class trial. I took a deep breath as I recalled all the evidence I gathered. I just hope it's enough to find the culprit.

"Sorry everyone, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help this time," Kaito apologized. "Because of Monokuma's...disruptions, I couldn't do a thorough investigation."

"I can tell Monokuma is overcompensating to hide his self-consciousness," Kokichi snidely remarked as he checked his nails.

"Next time, spend less time fixing your hair and more time investigating, spaceman!" Monokuma snapped.

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted. "I don't need to hear some comedy act from you two weirdos!"

"Who did it?" Himiko angrily asked. "Who killed Tenko?"

"Do not let your emotions hasten your judgement," Kiyo warned. "There may be two killers, since Kaede was nearly killed as well."

"But we still need to consider the motive," Kirumi pointed out.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Gonta asked.

"For all we know, the culprit might have been the transfer student," Kirumi clarified. "And the same transfer student is hidden in plain sight."

"S-Stop it!" Kaito cried out. "Stop making stuff up!"

"Someone better say something," Maki said with a sigh. "He'll be a mess if this keeps going on."

Maki was right. According to Angie, resurrection is possible under normal circumstances. But this time? I don't think it's possible. I kept that in mind as a debate began.

"I suspect this crime could have been done by the recently deceased," Kirumi suggested as her podium moved forward. "Whoever was revived killed Tenko and tried to kill Kaede as well."

"NOOOOO!!!" Kaito cried out.

"So ritual **did work**?!" Gonta asked.

"Except that wasn't the case!" I countered. "I don't think the ritual was completed at all. According to the Necronomicon, it has to be completely burned in order for it to work.

"If it did work, we wouldn't have found it as evidence."

"And that's why I was suspicious of the Necronomicon itself," Angie added. "Back home we use water for all healing rituals, including reviving the ill. We would never burn something."

"So Tenko must have been killed before the ritual was complete, since the book was still intact," Keebo assumed.

"Then...Gonta think transfer student probably not culprit," Gonta realized. "Sorry Kirumi."

"It is alright," Kirumi replied as her podium moved back. "It was only a suggestion."

"W-Well duh," Kaito stammered. "There's no way a dead person could...r-resurrect."

"Now hold on a second!" Monokuma interrupted. "I can't let that comment stand! Sure, everybody knows that you can't bring a dead person back to life... But it's easy at the Ultimate Academy! As long as you use the Necronomicon!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kaito asked. "There's no way that's possible..."

"But it's true," Monokuma insisted. "I never lie about motives."

Angie silently glared at Monokuma. "Daddy said so, so he can't be wrong!" Monophanie added.

"She's right," Monokid chimed in. "Raisin' the dead's totally possible!"

"Man, I can't believe you guys wasted such a perfectly good motive," Monotaro complained.

"Don't tell me youse had another 'changed your mind' reason," Monosuke added. "Cuz that's startin' to get old."

"Then we could have revived a fallen classmate this whole time?" Kirumi questioned.

"Th-There's no way it's possible!" Kaito stammered.

"There's no way that could happen, idiot," Maki said. "Monokuma is trying to confuse us. Let's hurry up find out who the blackened is."

"Yes, let's!" Angie agreed. She seemed a little too eager to change topics...

"If our 'transfer student' isn't the culprit, then blame falls to one of us," Kiyo pointed out.

"Who?!" Himiko angrily asked. "Who did it?!"

"Step aside, half-pint!" Miu confidently announced. "I'll handle this! I dunno about Kaediot's near-death, but I'm pretty ****in' sure Kiyo murdered Tenko!"

"What...?" Kiyo asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, creepshow!" Miu shouted as she pointed at Kiyo. "I already know what happened!"

Miu figured it out already? That's pretty impressive. But I had to make sure she wasn't wrong during the next debate.

"The culprit used a katana to kill Tenko!" Miu recalled. "And it was found in Kiyo's research lab! Which makes you, Kiyo, automatically suspicious!"

"But anyone could have taken that katana, you see," Kiyo pointed out.

"So that rusty katana was the murder weapon..." Kokichi said. "You were the only one who cared about that thing, Kiyo!"

"I did not care about some katana..." Kiyo obviously lied.

"Just admit it, ya shit-eating worm!" Miu insisted. "You went to the classroom, **broke in** , and murdered the **** outta Tenko!"

"No, he couldn't have broke in!" I countered. "It would have been impossible for Kiyo to enter Angie's research lab. Tenko told me herself, but Kirumi can vouch for me."

"I can," Kirumi confirmed. "Due to Angie's growing paranoia, she would only open her research lab to either Himiko or Tenko."

"And I highly doubt she would consider Kiyo one of her closest friends," I added. "She probably wouldn't open the door for him."

"Now hold on!" Miu hollered. "Why are we bringing up Angie?! Tenko was the one who was murdered!"

"Because I have more information," Kirumi answered. "Last night, Angie wanted to work on the resurrection ritual in her research lab despite my advice to not stay up late. Tenko ended up keeping her company because of that. But a few minutes before 2pm, Angie ran out of the room in a hurry. I could not recall anything else on account of falling asleep while on guard duty."

"Is that true, Angie?" Maki asked.

"It is," Angie sadly admitted. "But I had a good reason. I was retrieving a bucket of water. But when I returned to my research lab, both doors were locked and Kirumi was nowhere to be seen."

"That was Gonta's doing," Gonta explained. "Kirumi not in good health lately, so Gonta wanted to be gentleman and bring her back to dorm."

"I see..." Kirumi replied, blushing slightly. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"Well I don't think Himiko did it," Kokichi added. "She and Tenko were dating. I trust their love! You guys do too, riiiight?!"

"Yeah, of course!" Gonta agreed.

"...Can we trust their relationship so readily?" Keebo questioned.

"Obviously!" Kokichi cheerfully answered. "Let's believe in them!"

Himiko glared at Kokichi. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Kokichi let out a mock gasp. "I'm offended!" he exclaimed. "Can't a guy like me support a fellow gay in love?"

"So it seems our list of suspects is trimmed down to three," Kiyo spoke up. "Gonta, Kirumi, and Angie."

"Yep, yep!" Kokichi agreed with two quick nods. "The culprit is one of those three people!"

"Whaaat?" Angie asked. "Why would you accuse us based on our alibis?"

"Whatevs!" Kokichi dismissed with a slight hand wave. "The culprit should confess already! Gonta, Angie, or Kirumi! Well?!"

"N-No, not Gonta!" Gonta cried out. "Gonta would never kill Tenko!"

"And I have already vowed to protect everyone," Kirumi spoke up. "Killing Tenko would break that vow."

"What about me?" Angie asked. "I'm against this dreadful killing game!"

"Gonta definitely not hurt anyone," Gonta said. "Torture Gonta if you don't believe. Gonta not culprit!"

"Thanks to my selfless devotion, I was able to fight back Monokuma's motive video," Kirumi said. "My urge to kill has greatly diminished. I am not the culprit."

"Tenko was one of my two closest friends!" Angie cried out. "Killing her is out of the question! I'm also not the culprit!"

As the three argued for their innocence during the mass debate, I concentrated on the different conversations. They went into exact details on what happened last night. Suddenly...

" **Only Himiko and Tenko** had access!" Kokichi told Angie when she mentioned her research lab.

"But you know that's a lie!" I countered. "They weren't the only ones who could enter Angie's research lab."

"Hmmm?" Kokichi mused. "What was it you said earlier about Kiyo opening the door, Kaede? Unless you're one of Angie's closest friends, you can't enter her lab, riiiight?"

"But what about you?" I asked. "You could have entered by yourself. Or did you forget about that bobby pin you use for picking locks? You did use those skills to unlock the door from the outside."

"Ohhh, that happened?" Kokichi asked. "I totally forgot."

"...So you're going to pretend you don't remember, huh?" Maki asked.

Kokichi cheekily laughed. "Quit glaring at me like that," he said. "Of course I remember. Yeah, I did it. I killed Tenko."

"W-Wait, what?!" Kaito asked. "What did you just say?!"

Kokichi smirked in response as his podium moved forward. "I picked the lock to Angie's lab, snuck into the room, and then—WAM!—killed Tenko," he bragged. "The culprit was me all along."

"Wh-What?!" Himiko yelped.

"What are you saying?" Kiyo demanded. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nahhh, no joke!" Kokichi insisted as he checked his nails. "I thought that if I confessed, I could atone for my sins. And it helped! I feel soooo much better!" He breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow.

"Wait...so Kokichi really is culprit?" Gonta asked.

"No, he's lying..." Miu guessed. "I think... Maybe?"

"...He's lying," Shuichi said, glaring at Kokichi. "I'm certain of it."

"Non non!" Kokichi insisted. "Definitely not a lie. I killed Tenko. Shouldn't you guys believe the culprit when they confess?"

Shuichi lifted up his hat, revealing his angry gaze. "Then let me ask you, 'culprit'..." he continued. "How did you lock the room?"

"Huh?" Kokichi muttered. "I-It's the same as opening it. You pick the door closed from the outsi-"

"No, that doesn't make any sense," Shuichi interrupted.

"Huh? What doesn't make sense?" Kaito asked. "Can't you lock a door by picking it?"

"Maybe, but that's not how the culprit locked the room," Shuichi corrected. "They used a different method. Right, Kaede?"

"What different method?" Himiko asked as well.

"Yeah, dumpy tits!" Miu said. "Your little beta boytoy finally used his big boy voice in this trial. Is he right?"

"Angie's research lab has two doors," I explained. "The culprit locked the back door last to complete the locked-room mystery."

"The back door had a sliding door, yes?" Kiyo recalled. "How was it locked from the outside?"

After taking a few seconds to mine through the evidence in my mind, I figured it out with an image taking shape. "It was with the katana," I answered. "The culprit stabbed it into Tsumugi's effigy and used it to hit the knob on the sliding lock."

"So the gold leaf was on the sliding lock because..." Maki started to say.

"Because it flakes off easily," I finished. "Something Kokichi already knows."

"Hmm..." Monokuma mused. "That evidence rings a bell. Specifically, a school bell..."

Monophanie looked confused. "Huh?" she muttered. "Are you talking about a different school? What school was it?"

"Now now, that doesn't matter anymore," Monokuma replied. "Let's not dwell on the past..."

"Oooh, the gold leaf landed on the sliding lock when the katana touched it..." Kokichi remarked. "So that means the culprit used the katana to move the sliding lock, right? But wait, how did they move it with a katana and from outside Angie's lab?"

"It's obvious when you look at the area itself," I answered. "Especially with the effigies hung upside-down."

"Angie didn't do that as part of the ritual?" Miu asked.

"I don't think so," I replied. "The Necronomicon never mentioned anything about how the effigies should be positioned."

"If it was not part of the ritual...then it must have been for a different purpose, right?" Keebo guessed.

I nodded in response. "Miu said so herself," I continued. "The effigies hanging upside-down was a decoy!"


	35. Suspect Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tenko's trial continues, certain Ultimates start to become more vocal, especially a certain detective...

"You can tell just by looking at what we already know," I continued. "Since the katana's hilt was what turned the handle of the sliding lock and it was stabbed into Tsumugi's effigy, the culprit was able to lock the door from the outside after spinning the effigy. But to avoid suspicion and trick us into thinking it was part of the resurrection ritual, Rantaro and Ryoma's effigies were hung in a similar manner."

"Effigy...spun?" Gonta repeated.

"That's right," I confirmed. "If you tie the rope in a specific way, it will twist after you spin the effigy around a few times. All you have to do is release your grip and the rope will unwind, causing the effigy to spin the other way around. With the katana stabbed into the wax, it will spin as well."

"I see!" Keebo remarked. "So the culprit used the katana's counterspin to push the lock into place?!"

"The culprit simply needed to spin the effigy's rope and then swiftly leave..." Kiyo added. "This would cause the spinning katana to hit the sliding lock, and thus was the back door of an empty classroom locked from the inside."

"Yep," I agreed. "That was how the locked-room mystery was created."

"But locks are rather hard to move," Kirumi pointed out. "Could the katana have moved the lock so easily?"

"Shuichi tested it out himself," I recalled. "The sliding lock was easy to move with a simple nudge. As long as the spinning katana hit it, the lock wouldn't be hard to move at all."

"So even if the culprit failed the first couple of times, they could keep trying until it locked," Maki replied.

"Which is why the culprit chose to strike at nighttime, as to avoid detection," Keebo added.

"Yes, since Kirumi didn't want anyone walking around at nighttime," Maki agreed.

"Then the culprit must have made their move when I let my guard down," Kirumi pointed out, sounding a bit sad. "Once again, it is my fault one of our friends is dead."

"Kirumi, Tenko's death not your fault!" Gonta repeated. "Kirumi is good maid!"

"Anyway, the culprit probably used the weapon for the trick," I continued. "It's the right length to hit the sliding lock from the effigy."

"The culprit probably couldn't find a blade long enough in my lab, so they settled for the katana," Maki chimed in.

"The other effigies were only hung up so we'd think it was some kinda ceremony," Kaito added. "That way, we wouldn't notice the lock trick."

"Told ya!" Miu bragged. "My golden brain knew that from the beginning! Hangin' those effigies was a diversion!"

"But...Kokichi did say earlier that he could have picked the lock closed," Shuichi pointed out. He glared at Kokichi as he said that. "I don't want to completely ignore that possibility, but I can't imagine the culprit would have done all of this just for a distraction."

"If that's the case, then Kokichi's confession earlier was actually..." Keebo started to say.

Miu groaned in frustration as she grasped the top of her head. "Seriously?!" she complained. "You ****in' lied again?!"

"Cough it up, Kokichi!" Kaito demanded.

"Aw maaaan, you guys got me..." Kokichi groaned as his podium moved back into place. "Okaaay, I'm not the culprit..."

"You're telling the truth this time, right?" Himiko checked.

"I wanna say I'm lying, but I'm not," Kokichi admitted.

"Why did you say you were the culprit?" Maki asked.

"...I wanted the lure the culprit out," Kokichi answered, putting a hand on his hip as he spoke. "If I claimed to be the culprit, then the _real_ culprit would agree as well, ya get me? And if they pressured me to confess, then that would've looked mighty suspicious." He checked his nails. "Sheesh! Darn it! It didn't go my way because Shuichi butted in on my plan..."

Miu scoffed. "You and your ****in' lies!" she scolded. "Go sit in the corner and play with yourself!"

"O-kay!" Kokichi happily agreed. "I'll start right now!" He started humming as he began to unzip his pants, prompting the rest of us to tell him to stop. He simply laughed as he zipped his pants back up.

"Alright!" Miu said. "So, who's the asshole who set up this locked-room mystery?"

"Miu...I can't hold it up anymore..." Kokichi whined.

"What's the matter?!" Miu demanded. "You goin' soft on me now?!"

"Who made the locked-room mystery doesn't matter, since anyone could've done it," Kokichi pointed out. He checked his nails again. "Don't you even understand something as basic as that, you filthy cum dumpster?"

"C-Cum dumpster...?!" Miu stammered. "Finally...! Someone...finally called me a cum dumpster!!!"

"Wh-What should we talk about now...?" Gonta asked.

"We must focus not on the locked room, but on the one who was last seen near Angie's lab," Kiyo suggested. "Only Tenko's friends—or Kokichi—could have gained entry, and we cannot rule out the ones who were last seen near the lab last night. Therefore, the culprit must be among their number."

"That leaves us with four suspects..." Kaito pointed out. "Angie, Gonta, and Kirumi...and Kokichi."

"Don't forget Himiko," Kokichi added. "She also had access to Angie's lab. Sure she and Tenko were dating, but she's still a suspect."

"That contradicts what you said earlier, which I can prove using my recording function..." Keebo pointed out.

"...That's fine," Maki said. "That's just a waste of time."

Himiko looked hurt. "Me? A suspect?" she asked. "I'd...never kill Tenko!"

"So calling all suspects, what should we discuss next?" Kokichi asked. "I wanna hear everyone's opinion. What would you say to get yourself off the suspect list?"

"Why are you trying to lead the debate?" Maki asked. "You're a suspect, too."

"Silence, outsider!" Kokichi scolded. "Only the Suspect Rangers are allowed to speak!"

"I agree," Kiyo spoke up. "Those under suspicion should explain themselves thoroughly."

"We might catch 'em with their pants down!" Miu added.

"Anywaaaay, I wanna ask the Suspect Rangers..." Kokichi continued. "What should we talk about?! What should we say to get ourselves off the suspect list?! Well guys?! I wanna hear what you think!"

"Unfortunately, given what I said earlier, that is rather difficult to answer," Kirumi said.

"Gonta not smart enough to know answer to that..." Gonta admitted.

"I can't come with a response either," Angie agreed. "Not even Atua's divine wisdom can help me."

"Not articulate with words, huh?" Kokichi noticed. "Don't you guys wanna prove your innocence?"

"They don't trust you one bit and I don't blame 'em," Kaito pointed out. "You're probably plotting-"

"Why would anyone try to kill Kaede?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

"I want to know what happened to Tenko," Shuichi spoke up. He took off his hat and brushed a hand through his hair. "But something tells me Kaede's near-death might be impor-"

Kokichi laughed. "I got ya exactly where I wanted, Detective Prince!" he cheered.

Shuichi didn't respond. "Ever since Keade's brush with death, you've been pretty vocal about finding out who tried to kill her," Kokichi pointed out. "And taking off that emo hat of yours? That's not very likely of you. But I want to point out that Kaede isn't dead. We gotta figure out who killed Tenko. Until we solve Tenko's case, Kaede's little accident is meaningless! Did you suggest that to waste our ti-"

"That's all bullshit!" Shuichi cried out.

That took me by surprise. Shuichi isn't the type of person who swears...

"How dare you call Kaede's near-death meaningless!" Shuichi shouted, gripping onto his hat. "I refuse to accept that what happened to her was an accident! Why would anyone try to kill her?!"

"Shuichi, stop it with your little hissy fit," Kokichi scolded. "Why waste time talking about it? Kaede's still here. She's not dead. But you insist to talk about something so pointless. C'mon, really? I thought the Ultimate Detective was smarter than this."

"Kokichi! Enough!" Gonta said.

"No...it's okay," Himiko defended. "It's no surprise he'd act like this. I'm upset that someone killed Tenko... That's why...Shuichi would get like this regarding Kaede's near-death. He's heartbroken...just like me." She trembled. "But...he should be lucky. I can't train with Tenko...or even wash her back in the showers... I...miss her."

"Cheer up, Himiko!" Kaito encouraged. "You don't have time to mope around! Our only option is to face her death head-on!"

Himiko looked surprised. "...Nyeh?" she muttered. "Face her death?"

"Kaito is right," Angie agreed. "I, too, am upset that Tenko has gone to the great beyond, but I don't think she would want us to mourn what could've been. She would want you to live life facing forward. If you don't, you'll only be betraying her memory."

Himiko didn't respond. At that moment, Angie left her podium and gave her a comforting hug.

"I understand how upset you are," Angie continued. "I'm upset too. Tenko was such a dear friend. We spent so much time together. Relaxing by the pool with Kaede, setting up the magic show... I'm certain those memories will live on in our minds forever, especially your first kiss during the Divine Souls Celebration. But in times like this, think about what Tenko would say. You can't give up now. Our responsibility is to live on for her sake."

Himiko looked up at Angie. "You're...right," she said. "Yeah... That's right... If I gave up here, I wouldn't be able to face Tenko..."

"That's right!" Gonta encouraged. "So let's do our best!"

Himiko let out an excited sound as she hugged Angie back. "Alright!" she cheered. "I'm not gonna say it's a pain anymore! Thanks Angie. I could kiss you, but I'm not sure if you prefer guys or girls."

The embrace ended as Angie gave Himiko a peck on the cheek. "It's alright," she replied as she returned to her podium. "I could go either way."

"Now that that's settled, we need to think about what my sidekick here said," Kaito spoke up. "Something's up with how Kaede almost died and we need to get to the bottom of it!"

"Kaede is our friend!" Gonta agreed. "Gonta wanna know why she almost die, too!"

Kokichi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I already told you, that's sooo unnecessary," he repeated. "We're getting sidetracked here."

"No, Kaito's right," I disagreed. "Even if it was a different culprit, I'm still confused with what happened. I'm not even sure if someone was trying to kill me or not. This might be Tenko's trial, but there's something about the seance that feels a bit suspicious."

"See? Even Kaede agrees," Kaito chimed in. "We need to get to the bottom of her almost-murder! Not just to survive this trial! But so we can keep going and live on!"

Kokichi smirked. "Finally, you noticed!" he remarked. "Geez, you're so slow..."

"Huh?" Gonta muttered. "Did Kokichi want us to notice-"

"Don't listen to his crap," Maki interrupted. "We haven't decided whether there were two different culprits yet."

"Let us talk about Kaede's accident, then," Kiyo suggested. "Perhaps that will provide us a clue."

"Yeah, maybe..." Shuichi agreed as he put his hat back on, his angry glare not leaving his face.

Something doesn't feel right... Why is Shuichi acting like this? Normally he's calm and level-headed, almost like the voice of reason. But the way he's acting now, it's almost like his fury is clouding his judgement.

Just what is he thinking?


	36. Kaede's Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Korekiyo's request, the trial shifts to Keade's near-death accident.

"So what do we talk about first?" Kaito asked.

"For now, let's see if we can now down the list of suspects," Keebo suggested.

"Kaediot probably had her mishap during the seance, so everyone there's suspicious!" Miu assumed, resulting in a silent glare from Shuichi.

"The ones who attended were Shuichi, Kiyo, Himiko, and Kokichi," I said aloud.

"So those four are the culprits!" Miu happily said.

"Oh... Himiko still culprit?" Gonta realized.

"Well that's probably just a coinky-dink," Kokichi corrected with a cheeky smile. "The most suspicious out of the four is Kiyo! He suggested the whole seance idea!"

"True, I may have suggested it," Kiyo agreed. "But I explained the procedure beforehand, yes? If we all knew of it before the murder, then we are all equally suspicious. In addition, the seance wasn't entirely in my control either. I was not the one who selected the room we performed it in. It was Himiko..."

"Oh...right," Gonta realized.

"Also, we should not limit our suspects to only those who participated in the seance," Kiyo continued. "The empty room has a point of entry from outside, you see."

"There's a hole that allows access to under the floor," I spotted.

"Huh? Under the floor?" Kaito questioned.

"There's a crawlspace under the floor," I explained. "I have a feeling all three rooms share the same crawlspace since I noticed a large floor in the same area."

"If the culprit used the hole, they could've entered and exited the seance room," Maki realized.

"If we consider that possibility, then there is another suspect," Kiyo added.

"If the culprit isn't one of the four who attended the seance, who do you think it is?" Kirumi questioned.

Kiyo snickered. "It's appearing before me..." he replied. "Ooooh! I can see it clearly! The true identity of the one who attempted to kill Kaede! They used Keebo's flashlight function-"

"Hold on," Shuichi interrupted with a bitter tone. "Miu, you gave Keebo his flashlight function, correct? ...Did you not notice?"

"I didn't notice what?" Miu asked.

"The drawback of the flashlight function that you added," Shuichi explained. "It's so bright, even Keebo can't see when it's turned on!"

"Hmmm, I see..." Miu replied. "That bright, huh?" She quickly realized what Shuichi was implying. "...Wait, what?! There's no way a genius like me would make that kinda rookie mistake!"

"But...you make mistakes a lot..." Gonta pointed out. "A whole lot..."

"Hey!" Miu shouted. She pointed at Gonta. "If you're gonna **** me in front of everyone, at least buy me dinner first!"

"If he can't see, it doesn't matter how bright the area is," Shuichi continued. "He couldn't move like that. So Keebo couldn't have been underneath the floor!"

"Well Keebo?" Kirumi asked. "Is what Shuichi said the truth?"

Keebo didn't respond. But given how Shuichi was looking at him, I had a feeling he crafted another lie.

"Uh, um... Well...uh..." Keebo stammered. Eventually he took a step back. "I'm so sorry! I just don't remember! Really, I'm sorry!" Without warning, he activated his flashlight.

Kaito yelped as he shielded his eyes. "We get it already!" he shouted. "Just turn it off! We're gonna go blind!"

"You don't remember?" Kiyo repeated as Keebo turned off his flashlight. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, Shuichi?" Miu asked as she glared at him. "Tryin' to make a fool outta me, huh?" She grabbed Shuichi by his coat and pulled him close to her. "Lemme put on some makeup, cuz I wanna at least look pretty before you decide to **** me!"

Shuichi's face went red. "Ah, um, th-that's uh..." he stammered as he pushed away from Miu's grasp.

"Shuichi, I'm so sorry!" Keebo apologized before activating his flashlight again.

"Damn!" Kaito complained. "That is seriously bright!" That made Keebo turn off his flashlight again.

"Wouldn't the light have shined through the gaps of the floorboard if it had been this bright?" Maki pointed out.

"You might be right," I replied. "But I wouldn't say for sure. "I had my eyes closed the entire time."

"She is," Shuichi agreed. "The culprit couldn't have used a light under the floor. Not even Keebo."

"Oh?" Kiyo mused. "They couldn't have...?"

"We were there, after all," Shuichi pointed out, his glare fixated on Kiyo. "We would know."

"There was a hole near the corner of the room," I added. "If someone did shine a light under the floor, everyone would have seen it."

"But...when we did the seance, I'm pretty sure the room was pitch black," Himiko recalled.

"That's right," Shuichi agreed. "We didn't see anything, so the culprit couldn't have used a light."

"And just because I have a built-in flashlight function, does not mean I am the culprit," Keebo added.

"I see..." Kiyo remarked. "That was a flaw in my theory."

Kokichi angrily crossed his arms. "Geez, here I thought this would be the case where the murder could only be done by a robot," he complained.

"You have accused me of being the culprit—more than once now—simply because I am a robot," Keebo pointed out. "My status as a robot does not mean I am capable of performing superhuman feats! My vision is somewhat poor, and I only possess average physical strength and intelligence!"

"Alright, alright, you made your point," Kokichi said with a slight hand wave. "God, now I feel sorta bad for you..."

"I neither want nor need your pity!" Keebo snapped. Then he briefly shined his flashlight right at Kokichi.

"Enough with the flashlight!" Kaito cried out. "It's way too bright!"

"It would've been difficult to move around under the floor in that pitch-black darkness," Maki realized. "Maybe the floor and hole have nothing to do with this case."

"Then why was floorboard under Kaede broke off?" Gonta questioned. "Gonta think that was so culprit could stab Kaede from under floor..."

Kokichi started applauding. "Ooohh! Nice observation, Gonta!" he praised. "Are you finally getting used to the class trials?"

"Uh-huh," Gonta answered with a nod. "Thank you."

"Don't say it like that..." Kaito said. "You're better off not being used to this kinda stuff."

"Kaede, did you notice anything suspicious while you were inside the iron cage?" Kirumi questioned. "Perhaps you would have noticed the floorboard break off."

"I didn't," I answered. "I only heard weird sounds. I couldn't even feel the floorboard move."

"Who ****in' cares?!" Miu asked, getting impatient. "Fussin' over that won't get us closer to the culprit!"

"We shouldn't dismiss this line of inquiry, however..." Kiyo disagreed. "Instead of butting our heads against this, how about we concentrate on another issue?"

"What other issue?" Kaito asked.

"Perhaps first, we should figure out how and when Kaede was almost killed," Kiyo answered.

"When...?" Gonta repeated. "So not during seance?"

"Kaede was in the metal cage for the whole seance, wasn't she?" Himiko checked. "Then how could someone have gotten to her there?"

"Maybe the culprit tried to kill her before she went under the metal cage?" Keebo suggested.

"I don't think that's what happened," I disagreed. "I didn't hear anything suspicious before that."

"But that was right before we blew out the candles," Kokichi disagreed. "But when the light came back..."

"The floorboard was already broken at that point, so it's likely the murder nearly occurred at that point," Kiyo finished.

"So it happened when the room was dark?" Kaito asked.

"But she was inside cage, right?" Gonta checked. "Gonta think unpossible to to kill her then!"

"Then the culprit didn't strike when the room was dark!" Miu realized. "It was a different time!"

"A...different time?" Kiyo echoed.

"How the **** should I know?!" Miu angrily asked. "You figure it out, shitheads! Since Gonta said it was a theory, I'm proposing an alternate timeline. Now hurry up and think! If you wanna make my golden brain tingle, start circlejerkin' your limpdick brains!"

With that, another debate began. "When Kaede almost got killed, it wasn't during the seance!" Miu said, starting things off.

"It could not have been done at any other time," Kiyo disagreed. "She was under the cage the whole time. And the floorboard was broken when the cage was lifted."

Miu slightly muttered to herself. "What about **moment cage was lifted**?!" Gonta suggested.

"There's no way that's possible!" I countered. "I don't think anyone would kill me at that point. Because from what I heard, Shuichi lifted up the cage."

"I was," Shuichi confirmed. "After the seance, I was worried about something happening to Kaede. So I rushed over to the iron cage and lifted it up."

"And afterwards, Kokichi pointed out the broken floorboard," I continued.

"What?" Miu asked with a slight whimper. "But...how could my golden brain be wrong when it felt so, so right?" At that point, Keebo reached over to her and patted her on the back.

"Sorry Miu," I said. "But the only time the culprit tried to attack me must have been during the seance-"

"I got your remodel right here!" Miu argued. "No, it's still wrong to think that the culprit attacked during the seance."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm gonna prove it right now..." Miu said. "My golden brain is gonna go all out!"

So it seems Miu still is still stubborn. I'll have to cut through her rebuttal to get her to listen!


	37. A Glitch in the Seance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial shifting focus from Tenko to Kaede, everyone discovers that Angie might have been right all along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard for me to write due to the trial having only one murder victim instead of two.

"The culprit attacked after the seance," Miu insisted. "It happened when the sheet was lifted! That was the moment the culprit chose to try to stab the **** outta you through the cage!"

"But the weapon was a sickle," I pointed out. "The blade was the only thing that could fit through the gaps."

"The blade's all ya need!" Miu shouted. "If you stick a blade through the gap in the cage, it'd be long enough to reach you! **Sitting in there** , left completely vulnerable-"

"No, that's not what happened at all!" I countered. "I didn't just sit down in the cage. I was bent over with my forehead against a provided marker stone. And with the cage being about three feet tall, the sickle couldn't even reach me."

"Then...I messed up again?" Miu realized. "How could this happen?" She hid her face with both hands. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"No worries, Miu!" Kokichi chimed in. "Everyone already knows you're an embarrassment to the human race!"

"Yeah! No worries!" Gonta agreed, not paying attention to what Kokichi said.

Miu cried out as she still covered her face with her hands. "How...how embarrassing!"

Keebo patted Miu on the back again. "If Kaede is right, then it would have been impossible for her to have been killed through the cage," he added.

"It wouldn't have happened at all since she was in the cage, right?" Kaito asked.

"If someone tried to kill her then, the cloth over the cage would have been pierced," Kiyo pointed out.

"Then it seems we have reached a standstill," Kirumi realized. "Does anyone else have other ideas for what might have occurred?"

"...Yeah, it's impossible for a living person," Kokichi spoke up.

"Huh...?" Kaito muttered.

Kokichi grinned creepily as he laughed. "What if Tenko's spirit tried to kill Kaede?" he suggested as he waved his hands around to imitate a ghost.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Kaito stammered, his facing turning pale. "Th-Th-That's not possible!"

"We don't know that," Kokichi insisted. "Some things are impossible for a human, but not for a spirit."

"D-Don't stay stupid stuff like that!" Kaito panicked. "S-S-Screw spirits!"

Maki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "...Stop that now."

"Before we can continue, there is something I need to bring up," Kirumi said. "How was Kaede able to survive being killed?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"My apologies," Kirumi said. "It has been bothering me for quite a while. The culprit must have been careful to plan out the murder carefully, yet Kaede had miraculously survived. Even if the sickle might have reached her, avoiding it altogether would have been impossible."

"I was wondering that too," Kiyo agreed. "Avoiding death like that seems highly unlikely under these circumstances. So Kaede, how are you still standing here?"

Kirumi and Kiyo are right. Even if the culprit was able to get the sickle to reach me, I was able to avoid it altogether. But how-

Wait, that has to be it!

I decided to let Angie back me up. "Hey Angie, remember when you told me more about the soul-bonding ritual?" I asked.

"Why are you even bringing that up?" Kiyo questioned. "That is completely irrelevant to the trial."

"I think it is," I disagreed. "Go on, Angie. Tell them what you told me."

"Very well," Angie replied. "During a Divine Souls Celebration, two lucky people chosen by Atua are required to bind their souls through pinpricks as a way of thanking him for watching over our friends and family in the great beyond. But there's more to that. When the chosen people have their souls bonded, their heartbeats beat as one. So if one of those two is in distress, their soul-bonded partner will guide them back to safety. Therefore, not even death can keep them apart." She joyfully laughed. "Isn't that so romantic?"

"I'm afraid that does not provide a proper answer," Kirumi pointed out.

"It does," I answered. "Before the seance began, Shuichi told me to focus on his voice if I get nervous."

"Oh yeah... We had to sing this weird song," Kokichi recalled. "It was kinda boring..."

"So that's exactly what I did," I continued. "I focused on Shuichi's voice during the seance.

"Even when I was inside the cage, I could still feel his presence next to me. His soft baritone helped me stay calm. Is that why you said the blood ritual was a success, Angie?"

"Indeed!" Angie cheerfully confirmed. "That was why the culprit's trap failed. Shuichi's lovely song guided you to safety."

"That seems highly unlikely," Kiyo denied. "I did some research on Polynesian culture during my studies. The soul-bonding ceremony is nothing more than a myth."

"Myth or not, it's the only explanation we have," I pointed out. "Thanks, Shuichi. You pretty much saved my life."

"I still can't believe someone would try to kill you," Shuichi told me.

Shuichi is _still_ angry? I thought complimenting on his voice would get him to calm down. What's on his mind this time?

"Shuichi, please calm down," I insisted. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because there's no way anyone should even think about killing you," Shuichi replied. "That's so cruel..." He started trembling. "That's why I vowed to protect you no matter what." He took off his hat again and brushed a hand through his hair. "So if anyone thinks they can try to sway this trial in their favor, like hell am I going to fall for it!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "How interesting... Who would have thought the shy emo boy would get so easily provoked?"

"Why does that even matter to you?" Maki asked.

"Oh, pay no attention to this silly old bear!" Monokuma brushed aside. "Just get back to your little bullet trial."

"...What?" Keebo muttered.

"Uh...just a slip of the tongue!" Monokuma dismissed. "Please continue with discussing Tenko's murder."

That's right! This trial isn't about how someone tried to kill me! It's regarding Tenko's murder! Does that mean Shuichi is right? Is someone really trying to manipulate the trial?

"But if the blood ritual really did save Kaede, that would answer all our questions," Maki pointed out.

"If you insist we believe in Angie's ridiculous myths, then provide a reason to do so," Kiyo said.

"Alright...I'll give you a reason," Shuichi challenged as he put his hat back on.

"...Is there a reason?" Maki questioned.

"Yes, there is," Shuichi answered. "Will you trust me? If it turns out my theory is wrong, you can blame me all you like." He lifted up his hat. "But for now...I need you to trust in my detective work."

I recognize that look in his eyes. It was a sign he was back to being the confident detective from before. His words from the party echoed in my mind.

_ "I have to believe in myself... I won't be afraid anyone. I will face the truth...for everyone." _

That must be why Shuichi is acting different during the trial. Could this really be what he's like when he's fully confident?

"There's proof that what Angie said about the blood ritual is true," Shuichi continued. "Because when my blood merged with Kaede's in that water bowl, I felt a strange tug in my heart."

"So did I," I admitted. "Angie, didn't you say that was to indicate my soul merging with Shuichi's?"

"It is," Angie confirmed. "I'm certain Kiyo came across that in his research."

Kiyo didn't respond right away. "I did," he eventually admitted. "But that was found in rumored reports."

"You see?" Angie asked. "The Divine Souls Celebration's blood ritual isn't a myth! It helps bring the people of Polynesia closer together."

"...Very well," Kiyo decided. "I will accept this reason for now, but I still find Polynesian myths rather suspicious."

"So if Pooichi singing really did save Kaediot, that could only mean someone definitely tried to kill her during the seance," Miu realized.

"Then let's figure out what the culprit tried to do!" Kaito encouraged.

"Did any of the participants witness anything...peculiar during the seance?" Keebo asked. "And yes, that goes for you too, Kaede. If you know something, please speak up... It could be they key to solving this mystery."

I'll have to rely on Shuichi to back me up for this one. Since I was the spirit medium, I couldn't see what was going on before and after the seance. Hopefully my own memories could help out during this debate.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary during the seance?" Keebo questioned.

"There is something that bothers me," Kiyo spoke. "The fact that the seance failed." He tightly clenched his fists. "The ritual was perfect, and yet it failed. How utterly strange."

"Now that I think about it, while we were all singing the song, I heard **something break** ," Himiko admitted. "I think..."

"So did I!" I consented. "Did you think something broke because of that weird snapping sound?"

"It sounded like something broke off and made a loud snap..." Himiko recalled. "What could've broke?"

"Something broke?" Kokichi questioned. "There wasn't anything super fragile in the room, right?"

Himiko looked surprised. "Nyeh? Am I wrong?" she asked. "I thought something broke but..."

"The sound was pretty loud," Kokichi agreed. "It did seem like something breaking apart..."

I agree. That snapping sound did startle me. And I have a feeling I know what it was. "That must have been the sound of the floorboard breaking apart," I said aloud. "It clearly ended up broken during the seance."

"Would the broken floorboard have made such a loud sound though?" Himiko questioned.

"It was the sound of an intense impact..." Kiyo recalled.

"If the impact was that intense, then it could have created the broken floorboard," Maki realized.

Kaito clasped his hands. "Alright then, let's go with that!" he decided, starting another debate. "We all gotta put our heads together now! So, what made the floorboard break off?!"

"Judging from the sound, there must have been considerable force..." Kiyo suspected.

"There were four people participating in the seance..." Kirumi recalled. "Could one of the four have broke off the floorboard?"

"That wouldn't make such a loud snapping sound!" Miu pointed out.

"Maybe the wooden statue fell on it," Himiko guessed.

"But that statue was still on top of the cage!" Miu pointed out, getting frustrated.

"Culprit hide under floor then, stood up with such might!" Gonta said.

"But we already said there was no one under the floor!" Miu recalled.

"Someone must have **stomped through the floorboard**!" Kokichi suggested.

"That must have been it!" I consented. "The floorboard probably broke off because someone stomped on it."

"But floorboards look sturdy," Gonta recalled. "Gonta make sure first time we go to empty room!"

"Not anymore," I corrected. "When Shuichi and I looked under the floor...

"...one of the crosspieces supporting the floor was cut off. Shuichi said it looked like that on purpose. Someone deliberately cut it off."

"Someone?" Kaito repeated. "You mean the culprit, right? Why'd they do that?"

"What did the culprit stand to gain by cutting the crosspiece?" Kiyo asked.

Kiyo was right. So with that in mind, I thought about the layout. I was sitting at one end of the loose floorboard and the crosspiece that was cut off was on the opposite end. The unsupported part was outside the cage, which was the piece that broke off. Only one of the crosspieces was cut off, leaving the remaining two crosspieces intact. I was on top of one of those two crosspieces, with the other one near the edge of the cage. With those facts in mind, I took a gambit. It didn't take long for two words to materialize in my mind.

S-E-E-S-A-W E-F-F-E-C-T

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "The floorboard was used as a seesaw!"


	38. A Mage's Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the seesaw trick revealed, blame quickly goes to Himiko. But could there be more to this claim?

"Nyeh?" Himiko asked. "A seesaw?"

"The crosspiece near the now-broken floorboard was cut off, while the other two crosspieces were close to the cage," I explained. "So if force was applied to the end of the floorboard that's missing a crosspiece...

"...it would create a seesaw effect, lifting up the other half of the floorboard."

"So your whole body...could have been lifted up?" Maki questioned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a seesaw, alright..." Miu commented. "But why bother lifting you up?"

"They couldn't have tried to kill Kaede like that...unless they used the sickle," Kaito pointed out.

"That has to be it," I replied. "There was a way for the culprit to try to kill me using both the seesaw trap and the sickle. All you need is the right place for the sickle."

"Where could the sickle be, though?" Kirumi asked.

"On top of the cage," I answered aloud.

"It would explain why I heard a weird metal clink from inside the cage. And the reason why no one else could see it was because it was hidden under the white sheet, with the dog statue holding it in place. The culprit was originally planning on using the seesaw like the, my body would have shot upward and hit the sickle on top of the cage. But thanks to the blood ritual, the trap ended up failing."

"From what you told us, you had to curl up your body like a turtle," Maki recalled. Given the angle, your neck would have been exposed, but the 6-inch sickle blade wasn't long enough to stab you in your crouched position. But with the floorboard acting as a seesaw, it could compensate for the blade's length."

"Bringing the victim to the sickle, rather than bringing the sickle to the victim..." Keebo said. "That's definitely an unorthodox idea!"

"It's crazy, but it would explain how Kaede nearly got killed while she was inside the cage," Kaito added.

"So the sound we heard was the culprit accidentally breaking the floorboard by stomping on it," Himiko realized.

"That impact make floorboard break off," Gonta added.

"Looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned seesaw homicide," Miu remarked. She quickly realized what she just said. "...Wait, what the hell's a seesaw homicide?! That's ****ing crazy!"

"The craziness is what really makes the killing game fun, y'know?" Kokichi chimed in. **"They can't get away with murder the normal way, so they gotta think outside the box."** He started clapping. "Kudos, culprit! You did a great job keeping me entertained!"

"Indeed..." Kiyo agreed. "Well played, Himiko."

"Nyeeeh?" Himiko muttered.

Kiyo snickered. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked, glaring daggers at the self-proclaimed mage. "The one behind this seesaw homicide?"

"Huh?! Why her?!" Gonta asked.

"Because she's the only one capable of carrying out this plan..." Kiyo explained.

"Why would you make such an accusation?" Kirumi questioned.

"Because this seesaw homicide required its location to be prepared beforehand," Kiyo pointed out.

"By cutting the crosspiece beneath the floorboard, you mean?" Keebo checked.

"Then the culprit would need to lure their victim into the prepared room," Kiyo continued. "That is why you chose that room for the seance, is it not, Himiko?"

"Oh yeah!" Miu chimed in. "Himiko was the one who chose the site for the seance!"

"She likely found out about my plans for the seance somehow," Kiyo suspected.

"You were quite vocal about the seance, Kiyo," Keebo pointed out. "You even had instructions for it in your lab."

"Our culprit, Himiko, prepared her seesaw trap ahead of time..." Kiyo insisted. "Then she waited for me to host the seance, and suggested the middle room. She led us all into holding the seance right where she wanted it. Then, she tried to kill Kaede. But thanks to Angie's blood ritual, it failed."

"But why would Himiko even try to kill Kaede in the first place?" Kirumi questioned. "Himiko, you never showed signs of malice towards her, correct?"

"Y-Yeah!" Himiko agreed. "Kaede's my friend! I wouldn't kill her even if I could!"

Kokichi looked at Himiko in surprise. "Lying to save face?" Kiyo asked. "What a cheap trick."

"W-Wait!" Gonta cried out. "We don't know that, right?! He's wrong. Himiko would never kill Kaede!"

"Gonta's right!" Himiko agreed. "Someone's setting me up!"

At that point, Shuichi started breathing heavily. "Shuichi...?" Gonta asked.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Keebo asked as well.

But Shuichi didn't respond. I never saw him like this before. He was grasping his podium and his jaw was tightly clenched. What's gotten into him?

"Looks like we've reached the intermission segment," Monokuma said. "Which means it's time for...Guess the Victim Quiz!"

"Wait, victim?!" Monosuke asked. "Don'tcha mean culprit?!"

"The only victims are the people who are still reading this drawn-out, boring crap..." Monotaro muttered.

Monophanie gasped. "Why are you being such a downer all of a sudden?"

"IT-IS-OKAY..." Monodam insisted. "I-AM-SURE-EVERYONE-IS-HAPPY..."

"And how would you know, wise guy?!" Monokid yelled. "For all we know, they're skimmin' through this section! Just tell us the victim, Papa Kuma!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Isn't it obvious? The victim is hidden among the students. Yep... I can sense it now. Someone's about to reach their breaking point!"

Monosuke looked nervous. "C-Cut it out, Pops! That's a massive spoiler!"

"Oh Monosuke, what's wrong with a little teaser?" Monokuma asked. "It will make the grand reveal much more surprising!"

"Woooooooo..." Monotaro moaned as he waved his hands around. "This is my impression of a spooky, scary ghoooooost..."

Monophanie let out a surprised yelp. "I'm fine with real ghosts, impressions of them are scary too!" she cried out with a shiver.

"You know what's scarier than ghosts?" Monosuke asked. "Sweet buns! Why's they called that if they ain't sweet at all?!"

"You're all wrong," Monokid disagreed. "The true terror's gotta be runnin' out of that sweet, sweet honey."

"I'M-SCARED-TOO..." Monodam admitted. "SCARED-OF-LOSING-MY-FRIENDS..."

Monokid let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry, Monodam!" he said. "Once this trial's done, I'll pound some love back in your heart!"

* * *

"Admit it, Himiko," Kiyo insisted. "You chose the middle room to lure us into your trap, did you not? Then you used that trap to try to kill Kaede, yes?"

"Well, donkey-lips?!" Miu asked. "Did you plan on killin' dumpy tits?!"

"W-Wait..." Gonta said, trying to get everyone to calm down. "Must be some mistake. No way Himiko is culprit."

"...You're right Gonta," Shuichi spoke in a low tone, tightly clenching his fists. "There is a mistake."

"Huh?" Gonta asked.

"I noticed it from the beginning," Shuichi said. "Himiko already said she never tried to kill Kaede. So Kiyo, why would you blame her regardless of her claims?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kiyo asked. "I'm doing no such thing."

"The Detective Prince is right," Kokichi agreed. "Even I can tell Himiko's telling the truth."

"I suspect something is amiss as well," Kirumi said. "You have no real reason to claim Himiko is the culprit."

"You needn't worry," Kiyo reassured. "Himiko is the one who chose that room. Therefore, she is unmistakably the culprit."

"U-Unpossible!" Gonta stammered. "Himiko would never kill Kaede! Himiko not that kinda person! Gonta can tell by Himiko's face!"

"Himiko's a little...slow, so I don't think she's capable of handling a complicated crime," Maki pointed out.

"I agree as well," Angie chimed in. "Himiko's heart is too pure. She would never commit a crime!"

"So that means we gotta look for more possibilities!" Kaito spoke up.

Kiyo snickered. "That does seem like rather a pointless quest," he disagreed.

"No, is not," Gonta said. "We gotta be strong, strong like Kirumi's heart. Gotta keep thinking. Then we might find new truth. So no give up, everyone!"

A wide smile gradually appeared on Himiko's face. "Thank you..." she said. "You see, Kiyo! Everyone's got my back! They know I didn't try to kill Kaede!"

Gonta's right. We can't give up now. But what should I say? How can I prove Himiko really is innocent-

" _Hold on_ ," Shuichi coldly said. "I believe Himiko was being set up. Himiko only picked that room because Kiyo wanted it as dark as possible."

Shuichi's right. The three empty rooms have no windows. Even if he was crafting another lie, there must be some kind of truth behind it!

"Even if Himiko did choose an empty room because of what Kiyo said, are you saying she chose the middle room by pure coincidence?" Maki asked.

"The culprit gambled on the middle room being picked through coincidence?" Keebo questioned. "That seems highly improbable."

"Ah, that is true..." Shuichi admitted. "The culprit wouldn't have left that to chance." He took off his hat and brushed a hand through his hair. "But maybe they didn't. They probably manipulated Himiko. Right, Kokichi?"

Kokichi laughed. "Of course," he replied with a wink. "Shuichi's saying it didn't matter which room Himiko chose..." He placed a reassuring hand on Himiko's shoulder. "She didn't choose the middle by coincidence. Each room was the same to begin with."

"Each room...same?" Gonta repeated.

"In other words, the culprit placed traps in all three empty rooms," Shuichi explained, placing his hat on his podium.

"Bingo!" Kokichi cheered with a cheeky grin. He pointed to the bandages that were wrapped around his head. "Before the trial, I hurt myself checking all the rooms."

"Kokichi found another loose floorboard in one of the other rooms!" Shuichi clarified.

"Well...I didn't find it so much as I stepped through it and tripped," Kokichi admitted.

"That would explain your forehead injury," Kirumi noted.

"So the culprit prepared a trap in all three empty rooms, not the the middle one," Keebo said.

"If the culprit set traps in all the rooms, then they wouldn't need to select a room themselves," Maki pointed out.

"So the real trap was for someone else to pick a room and take the blame!" Kaito exclaimed.

Kiyo took a deep breath before speaking. "I see... We were caught in the culprit's trap all along."

"Especially you!" Miu added as she pointed at Kiyo.

"But now there's no reason to suspect Himiko!" Gonta pointed out. "Right?!"

Speaking of Himiko, she just breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you I didn't do it!" she exclaimed. "Thanks Shuichi! You saved my life!"

"I'm only doing the right thing," Shuichi said, his angry glaze never leaving his face. "Someone must pay for trying to kill Kaede, even if it means going outside my comfort zone."

"Oh... So that's why you took off that emo hat," Kokichi commented. "Didn't Kaede say that was some kind of shield for you?"

"I don't need it this time," Shuichi said. He clutched his heart. "I made a promise to protect Kaede no matter. I'll face the truth and expose the cold-hearted person who nearly hurt her!"

I smiled wide after hearing that small speech. Shuichi... Thank you...

Kaito started clapping. "Damn!" he praised. "Well said, Shuichi! That's what I'd expect from my soul bro!"

And just like that Shuichi instantly reverted back to his old self. "Your...'soul bro'?" he asked, shyly tugging at his bangs.

"Well anyway, do you think the blackened this time has some sort of superpower?" Kokichi wondered.

"...What are you talking about?" Maki asked.

"Well, as a self-proclaimed expert of stepping through floorboards, isn't it weird that no one stepped through that floorboard before the culprit used it?" Kokichi asked in response.

"Ah... That is a good point," Kiyo real side.

"It must've been barrier magic!" Himiko assumed.

I thought about it for a while. "Or better yet, the magic circle!" I said aloud. "Before the seance began, Kiyo told us to avoid stepping on it. But the broken floorboard was already inside the circle. That was why no one stepped through it."

"So the magic circle's purpose was to keep us away from the whole trick," Kokichi realized with glee.

"That was part of the culprit's plans, too?" Kaito asked.

"It was," Shuichi answered, back to being the Ultimate Detective. "When you consider that detail, the culprit's identity becomes more obvious. Only one person had the opportunity and the motive." He shifted his gaze away from Kaito. "Isn't that right, _Kiyo_?"


	39. A Pianist's Careful Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial locked in a standstill, Kaede comes up with proof that Shuichi's suspicions might actually be true.

"Hmm? Whatever are you talking about?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm talking about Kaede's almost murder," Shuichi said, still glaring at Kiyo.

"Huh? Kiyo?" Gonta asked.

"Why do you suspect me?" Kiyo asked.

"Because you were the one who drew the magic circle," Shuichi explained. "The circle kept us from discovering the seesaw trick, but that's not all it was for. In order to make the murder succeed, variables, like Kaede's position and the placement of the cage, needed to be defined. And those variables were defined by using the magic circle. In short, the circle itself was the most important tool in this murder. Knowing that, the person who drew the magic circle has to be the culprit!"

"Well, Kiyo?" Kaito asked.

Kiyo didn't respond. "Don't start giving us the silent treatment!" Shuichi demanded. "I know it was you!"

Kiyo started snickering as he clutched his stomach and bent over. "...What is so funny?" Keebo asked.

"I was just thinking..." Kiyo answered as he stood to his full height. "So this is how each blackened must have felt. What an intriguing experience this is." He glared daggers at Shuichi. "But if I am the culprit as you claim, then I stomped on the floorboard, yes? So...do tell. How could I have stomped on the floorboard during that darkened seance?"

"I see... That is problem," Gonta admitted.

Kiyo snickered. "Unless that is made clear, you cannot be certain I am the culprit."

"How can you be so calm when you're backed into a corner like this?" Kaito asked.

"I will explain that in due time," Kiyo answered. "Please answer my question first."

Backed into a corner? Wait, that's it! I know how I can see if Shuichi's suspicions are right!

"Hey Monokuma, can we take a field trip to the crime scene?" I asked.

"...What?" Monokuma asked. "Why would I do that? No one is allowed to leave the trial room until the culprit is decided!"

"I think I know how I can prove Kiyo tried to kill me," I explained. "Since I was the spirit medium, I couldn't quite see what was going on before, during, and after the seance. But that doesn't mean I have proof to back up Shuichi's claims."

Monokum was silent for a bit. "If you say so," he said. "I declare an official class trial recess!"

* * *

And so, we all returned to the seance room, but everyone else was confused. "Alright, dumpy tits, start talkin'!" Miu demanded. "What's goin' on in that head of yours?!"

"I want to recreate the seance," I explained.

"Oh?" Kiyo asked. "But it might take a while for me to redraw the magic circle."

"There's no need," I said as I walked over to the broken floorboard. "I'll get into position exactly the same way as before. Shuichi, I need you and the other three to do the same."

"I think I get what Kaede's planning," Kokichi said. "As the Ultimate Pianist, she has amazing hearing."

"That's right," I confirmed. "During the seance, I did focus on Shuichi's voice, but something was off on one of the other voices. I just need to double check if my suspicions are correct."

"Very well," Kiyo said. "Shuichi, Himiko, and Kokichi, do you remember where you stood?"

"I think so," Himiko admitted.

And so, the five of us got into position. Once I was curled up with my forehead on the marker stone, I waited until the footsteps stopped.

"Should Shuichi and I blow out the candles again?" Kokichi checked.

"Not this time," I explained, not changing position. "If everyone remained in their spots, I shouldn't hear any change in voices."

"Oh, I get it!" Angie said. "You needed the rest of us as witnesses to avoid cheating!"

"Right," I confirmed. "So you can start singing now."

After Kiyo sang the first lyric, Shuichi, Himiko, and Kokichi joined in. I listened carefully to the four voices. Shuichi's soft baritone, Himiko's falsetto, Kokichi's obviously bored tone, and Kiyo's raspy voice. Those four voices blended together so perfectly, even though Shuichi was the only one with a deep voice. But now wasn't the time to compliment voices. I just have to concentrate and-

Wait... Something's not right.

If everyone's standing in the four corners of the room, then why...

...

That has to be it!

When the others finished singing, I stood up, careful to not touch the broken floorboard. "Well Kaede?" Monokuma asked. "Did you gather the evidence you needed?"

"I did," I answered. "And I have proof that Shuichi might be right!"

* * *

Back in the trial room, Monokuma cleared his throat. "I do apologize for keeping you waiting," he said. "Now then, let's resume the class trial!"

"So Kaede, care to explain why you had us visit the seance room once more?" Kirumi asked.

"Of course," I replied. "While I was in the iron cage, I noticed Kiyo was singing louder than the others at one point. But as we were recreating the seance a while ago, he wasn't. So here's my question: did anyone else see him move from his spot?"

"No," Gonta answered. "Kiyo stay put whole time."

"Which means he wasn't singing louder during the seance," I continued. "He sounded louder because he was closer to me!"

"That still doesn't answer my question," Kiyo pointed out. "How could the culprit, even if it was me, have moved in the darkened room?"

He's right. Even if Kiyo was the blackened, how was he able to find the exact floorboard? But then I remembered what Kiyo said before the seance.

_ "You should be able to follow the walls in the dark." _

That must have been it! "It was through touch," I answered aloud. "The culprit couldn't see, so they felt their way around the room."

"That way, they could get around in the dark," Kokichi chimed in. "Like how I got to the candle!"

"Wasn't seesaw in middle of room?" Gonta realized. "Gonta doesn't think it was near wall."

"Then that means the culprit used something besides the wall to move around," Kirumi added.

"Hm? Were there any other markers within reach?" Miu asked.

"Of course, the answer to that is, 'there was nothing of the sort'," Kiyo insisted.

No, I'm sure there was. I just have to think back to the seance. I heard Kiyo approaching the cage, but what else was there? I ended up taking another gambit. Eventually two words materialized in my mind.

M-A-G-I-C C-I-R-C-L-E

"It was the magic circle!" I said. "Kiyo said he drew it with salt. The culprit found the floorboard by feeling their way through the dark using the salt."

"I see..." Keebo remarked. "So Kiyo traced the magic circle with his hands to get to the loose floorboard."

"Ooh, I see," Kokichi chimed in. "You drew the magic circle with salt to use it as a guide."

Kiyo didn't respond at first. But a few seconds late reply, he snickered. "An interesting thought," he said. "It is unfortunate that it is so wrong."

"...What?" Shuichi asked.

"Recall the document," Kiyo continued. "What did the magic circle look like?"

"Based on the document, the magic circle wouldn't reach the corners of the room," Kokichi recalled.

"So what?" Miu asked.

"When the room was darkened, each of us was in a corner of the room, yes?" Kiyo continued. "The magic circle didn't reach us, so I could not have followed it, yes?"

"But you're talking about the magic circle in the document!" Himiko pointed out. "That doesn't mean the circle you drew was the same!"

"No, I most definitely drew it exactly the same," Kiyo insisted. "I have it perfectly memorized."

"Do we have any evidence to help prove that?" Kirumi questioned.

"Not anymore," Maki explained. "The magic circle is a complete mess from being trampled on."

So salt was used for the magic circle to make it temporary? I guess the culprit wanted to cover things up after the seance.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Keebo asked.

Kokichi let out a yawn. "What a pain," he complained. "We don't have any way to check it now..."

"E-Excuse me, everyone," Keebo called out as he raised his hand. "May I have your attention please?!"

Kokichi smirked slightly. "Welp, I guess there's not point in discussing the magic circle anymore!" he claimed, briefly glancing at Keebo.

Frustrated, Keebo activates his flashlight. "Hey! May I have your attention?!" she shouted.

Kaito yelped as he shielded his eyes. "I said cut that out!" he exclaimed. "It's too bright!"

"I apologize..." Keebo said as he turned off his flashlight. "I just wanted everyone to listen to me."

"What is it you wish to say?" Kirumi asked.

"I had Miu add another function to my body, in addition to the flashlight and being able to adjust my body for clothes," Keebo explained.

Miu's face went red. "What the...?! No way... Did you really...?" She hid her face with both hands. "S-Stop! You can't! I didn't install it for that purp-"

Keebo interrupted Miu by lowering her hands from her face and looking at her in the eyes. "Please, let me use it!" he insisted. "With it, I might be able to save everyone!"

"F-Fine," Miu stammered as she shyly looked away from Keebo. "You know I can't say 'no' to that face..."

"Alright, so...what is this function?" Kaito asked.

"...It's an image recording function," Keebo answered.

"Huh? Image recording?!" Gonta asked.

"Specifically, this function allows me to dispense a printout of my own memory..." Keebo clarified. "...I'll give it a try. ...Ready?"

With a wirring sound, a photo printed from Keebo's mouth, just like how Monodam prints various papers from his mouth.

"From your mouth?!" Kaito asked.

"I've...also used magic like that before," Himiko claimed.

"This printout is my memory of being kicked out of the seance," Keebo explained. "Please confirm that the floor of the empty room is clearly visible." He took the photo out of his mouth and held it up. "Go on! Take the picture and see for yourself!"

"Alright," I agreed. I walked over to Keebo and he handed the photo to me. When I got back to my podium, I looked at the photo.

So this is what the magic circle looked like. I never really paid attention to it before. Good thing Keebo has this printer function.

"Well, Kaede?" Keebo asked. "Do you notice anything?"

As I examined the photo, I thought back to what was in the Caged Dog Village book. It didn't take long for me to spot the main difference.

"Thanks Keebo," I said. "If it wasn't for your new feature, we probably wouldn't have noticed Kiyo's lie."

"My lie...?" Kiyo repeated.

"You said you drew the magic circle exactly how it was shown in the Caged Dog Village book," I explained. Then I held up the photo. "If so, how do you explain these extra lines connected to the room's corners?"

"So it was different from the document after all!" Himiko exclaimed.

"All because Himiko noticed!" Gonta cheerfully added. "And...because of Keebo, too!"

"Hey, where's my thanks?!" Miu demanded. "I'm the one who installed that function into Keebo!"

"Hey, yeah," Kaito recalled. "What was it you were saying about its purpose?"

Miu's face went red. "O-Oh..." she stammered. "To be honest, the purpose of that image recording function is to monitor my health..." She sheepishly rubbed her arm. "Specifically, I make Keebo use that function every day to..." She sighed. "...analyze my lady parts..."

"Your reproductive system?" Kirumi asked. "Why would you do that?"

"W-Well duh!" Miu stammered. "I gotta make sure there's nothin' wrong down there in case some guy wants to go oral! Plus, keeping that area clean does wonders for a woman's natural beauty, so..." She panicked after seeing all of our surprised expressions. "S-See! You're all weirded out! This is why I didn't wanna tell you about my plan!"

"As much as I enjoy talking about the wonders of reproduction, I must point out that there are guys present," Angie pointed out.

"Admit it, Kiyo," Shuichi angrily said, getting back on topic. "I already know you tried to kill Kaede. So if you have any objections, you can-"

"Your deductions are fiction!" Kiyo argued. "Well, since you've given me the option, I will most certainly object. To be honest, it's unimportant. But it may be an amusing diversion." He looked at me. "Now I shall bear witness to your abilities, Kaede! Do entertain me!"


	40. Uncovering the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial continues, new details are revealed as the truth starts to come to light.

So I guess Kiyo is still in denial, huh? Guess I have to cut through his rebuttal and expose his false claims.

"If you are going to claim I am the culprit, then what of the murder weapon?" Kiyo asked. "It was set up in the cage. The only people capable of that are Kokichi and Shuichi, who carried the cage. So suspicion should fall on them."

"They could have put the sickle there, but they couldn't have removed it afterwards," I pointed out. "Kokichi didn't lift the cage. Shuichi did it by himself."

"The only person who could have collected the sickle is Shuichi, and the only people who could have placed the sickle are him and Kokichi," Kiyo insisted. "But in regards to that dilemma, I did not carry the cage, nor did I lift it. **I had no opportunity** to touch the sickle."

"But you did have an opportunity!" I countered. "You're the only one who could have set up the sickle and retrieve it afterwards. It was done with the white sheet! I heard the metal clink twice while I was in the cage, and both times were when you talked about handling the white sheet. And while everyone was distracted when Shuichi rushed over to check on me, you secretly dropped the sickle under the floor-"

"Wonderful!" Kiyo unexpectedly cried out. "That's exactly correct!"

"...What?" Shuichi muttered.

"It's correct...?" Kaito repeated. "Then why don't you give up already?!"

Kiyo snickered. "The trick I put so much work into is just wasted effort now," he said. "Alas."

"So you finally admit it," Shuichi said, tightly clenching his fists. "You tried to kill Kaede!"

"Let me guess, you'll never forgive me," Kiyo said. "Without that hat, I can see it in your eyes that you must hate me so very much. Maybe you'd feel better if I was executed by Monokuma..." He glared at Shuichi. "But unfortunately for you, that won't happen! Because if you vote for me, every spotless, including myself, will die."

"Whatchoo talkin' 'bout, Kiyo?" Miu asked.

Kiyo snickered. "You still don't understand?" he asked in response. "I attempted to kill the lovely Kaede. That is the truth. But it is meaningless in this class trial."

"How dare you call Kaede's near-death meaningless!" Shuichi exclaimed as he was about to rush over to Kiyo. Luckily Kaito grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down, Detective Prince," Kokichi said. "Kiyo's referring to Monokuma's extra rule."

That's right! Since Kiyo failed to kill me, my almost murder doesn't count. Is that what he meant?

"You see...I nearly killed Kaede, but I never killed Tenko," Kiyo clarified. "For us, Kaede's near-death is nothing but a trivial issue... Because the blackened in this trial is the culprit who killed Tenko."

"I've heard enough!" Shuichi shouted as Kaito continued to restrain him. "That's all bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge your claims!"

"Shuichi's right!" Himiko agreed. "You probably killed Tenko, too!"

"That is simply not possible," Kiyo explained. "Recall that I was unable to enter Angie's lab."

"Oh... Only, Angie, Tenko, Himiko, and Kokichi could enter research lab..." Gonta recalled.

"How could I have possibly killed Tenko when I couldn't even enter Angie's lab?" Kiyo pointed out.

"We'll figure it out later," Shuichi said, still glaring at Kiyo. "I won't forgive you for nearly hurting Kaede. You hear me?! You'll pay for trying to kill her!"

"Shuichi, calm down!" I exclaimed. "This isn't like you! You're not thinking properly!"

"I agree with Shuichi," Himiko repeated. "If you're the one who tried to kill Kaede, you gotta be the one who killed Tenko!"

"I understand how you and Shuichi feel, Himiko," Keebo said. "But maybe we can discuss this rationally and calmly. There is a non-zero possibility that Kiyo is telling the truth."

"So you understand how she feels. I see..." Kokichi said. His eyes widened in surprise. "Wait! Robots can understand human feelings?!"

"O-Of course I understand!" Keebo stammered a bit as his face turned red. "I work...really hard to understand!"

"Hey... Why're you gettin' all worked up, Keebo?" Kaito asked. "Chill, dude."

"Alright, that's it!" Shuichi angrily shouted. "Monokuma, start the vote! Kiyo's obviously the culprit!"

Kiyo gleefully snickered. "Voting for me will only helped the one who murdered Tenko," he claimed.

"Isn't...Kiyo culprit?" Gonta asked.

"Of course I'm not..." Kiyo insisted. "This case was an error on my part. Monokuma explained that near-murders don't count after my trap failed, yes? How was I to know that the trial would only be for Tenko's killer? Had I known, I certainly wouldn't have tried to kill Kaede."

"Y-You're lying!" Himiko cried out. "You killed Tenko! I just know it!"

"Everyone, please remain calm," Kirumi advised. "Jumping to conclusions is a dangerous action."

Kokichi cheekily nodded. "We should talk it out more," he agreed. "This case might have juicy plot twists waiting to happen!"

"Nuts to that!" Miu disagreed. "Any way you look at this case, Kiyo is obviously the culprit!"

"I must agree," Angie replied. "Even Atua is suspicious of him."

"No, it's too dangerous to vote before we arrive at a logical decision!" Keebo warned.

"The culprit's one of you!" Monokuma shouted. "Wowee! This argument is getting intense! At times like this..."

"The Ultimate Academy is proud to present its very own morphenomenal trial grounds!" the Monokubs announced.

"Yippee!" Kokichi gleefully cheered. "I've been waiting for this!"

"Why were _you_ waiting for it?" Kaito asked.

Alright... So Kiyo admitted he tried to kill me, but he didn't kill Tenko. But we can't vote until we get more information. And if Shuichi's outbursts are any indication, I have a feeling we're going to be on opposing sides this time...

When Monokuma turned the key, our podiums were lifted up and separated into two groups. We had to decide whether or not we should vote for Kiyo already. Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, Kaito, Angie, Miu, and Gonta thought we should vote now, while Kirumi, Kiyo, Keebo, Kokichi, and myself thought we shouldn't vote yet. With the groups in place, the debate scrum began.

"If Kiyo tried to kill Kaede, he must have killed Tenko!" Himiko started.

"We don't know for certain that Kiyo killed Tenko!" Keebo pointed out.

"He forced his way into Angie's research lab and killed Tenko!" Miu suspected.

"But there was no way he could get into Angie's research lab," Kirumi recalled.

"The katana was found in Kiyo's lab!" Kaito pointed out.

"Anyone could have entered my lab," Kiyo explained.

"So Kiyo nearly kill Kaede but he not blackened?" Gonta asked.

"Perhaps there's a second blackened we need to find," Kokichi suspected.

"He was planning to use the new rule to protect himself all alone," Maki said.

"Not possible," Kiyo disagreed. "That rule was added after Kaede survived."

"We already went over the pieces of the puzzle," Shuichi said. "We should vote now."

"Not yet!" I disagreed. "We still have a few pieces left unsolved. And that is our answer!"

With the debate scrum concluded, our podiums returned back to normal. "We can't vote until we finish solving Tenko's murder," I explained. "Not to mention the mystery regarding the seesaw trap."

"Mystery?" Miu questioned. "What kinda mystery?"

"We still need to go over one of the clues found in the seance room," I answered. "It might even explain what really happened to Tenko."

"Then what is it?" Angie asked.

"The dried blood under the floor," I answered aloud. "I found it under the floor while Shuichi and I were investigating.  It was right next to the broken piece of floorboard."

"Is that...Kaede's blood?" Gonta asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. "Remember: thanks to Angie's blood ritual, I completely avoided the seesaw trap. And the bloodstain was already dry at that point."

"Well, that's weird," Kaito remarked. "Why were there a dry bloodstain?"

"Because it appeared before the seance," I answered aloud.

"Before the seance...?" Himiko repeated.

"And that can only mean one thing," I continued. "That bloodstain was Tenko's."

Himiko let out a surprised yelp. "Why was blood from Tenko in the seance room?!"

"Yeah, wasn't Tenko killed in Angie's research lab?" Kaito asked.

"Just because we found her body there, doesn't mean she was killed there," Maki pointed out.

"Ah...I guess that's possible!" Kaito realized.

"If Tenko wasn't killed in Angie's lab, then that opens up a lot of possibilities," Kokichi added. "We assumed that only Angie or Himiko could've killed Tenko,since her body with in the lab... But if she died somewhere else, then we can't suspect just those two, or even Gonta and Kirumi, anymore."

"So the culprit didn't enter Angie's lab, but waited for Tenko to come out?" Miu asked.

"I'm not sure if the culprit waited for her, but they probably killed her when she came out," Kokichi guessed. He started fiddling with a lock of his hair. "Well, I thought that was more likely from the start. So I went to places Tenko might've gone, and checked all three empty rooms."

"Places she might've gone?" Himiko repeated. "Why did you check the empty rooms, then?"

"Hm?" Kokichi mused. "The empty rooms were the only places I could think of that Tenko would go."

"Did...Tenko have business in rooms?" Gonta asked.

Kiyo snickered. "It seems Kokichi is up to his usual misleading nonsense again..."

Kokichi laughed. "I do lie a lot, and I could be lying right now too..." he admitted. "But, I'm pretty sure _someone's_ panicking right now because of my lie."

So Kokichi thinks Tenko left Angie's research lab on her own free will for a reason, but why? But this is Kokichi we're talking about. He tends to be a trickster. Regardless, I better find some proof during this next debate.

"The art research lab is not where Tenko was killed..." Kokichi emphasized. "She was killed in the empty room instead!"

"She left the lab on her own...?" Kaito asked.

"But why would she go into an empty room?" Kiyo questioned. "There shouldn't have been anything in there."

"Except for candles..." Keebo noted.

"That's it!" Miu exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. " **She wanted a candle**!"

My eyes lit up after hearing that. "That must have been why!" I consented. "Tenko probably went to the room to get a candle!"

"Yeah!" Miu agreed. "For kinky waxplay!"

"Not that," I corrected. "Tenko needed the candle for the resurrection ritual. Remember what I said about the Necronomicon? It needs to be burned in order to complete the ritual."

Angie looked alarmed. "But that was why I was going to retrieve a bucket of water!"

"You did mention that earlier," Kirumi recalled. "And I remember seeing you run out of your research lab in quite a hurry. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Eh... But you might not believe me," she claimed.

"Your blood ritual helped Kaede survive the seesaw trap," Himiko pointed out. "I'm sure your alibi will help too."

Angie let out a sigh. "Very well," she said. "Last night I was finishing with preparations for the resurrection ritual. Tenko offered to stay behind for reassurance. But just as I was about to retrieve the candle, I...had a terrible vision. It felt like Atua was warning me about the dangers of the Necronomicon. According to the vision, if the book was ever burned, it would unleash a terrible death curse upon whoever did the burning! I was so horrified that I quickly left my lab to retrieve a bucket of water so I could drown the wicked souls within the book."

"That would explain why you were in a hurry," Kirumi recalled.

"But did you tell Tenko about your vision?" I asked.

"Not quite," Angie admitted. "I was so focused on getting the bucket of water that it slipped my mind."

"Then maybe she wanted to help you complete the resurrection ritual," I suggested.

"That's right!" Kaito added. "There's nothing to start a fire in Angie's lab, so Tenko went to go get a candle from one of the empty rooms!"

"And that's when the culprit attacked her!" Miu added.

"That's why there was dried blood under the floor..." Gonta said.

"Which means, Tenko was attacked in the same room the seance was held!" Kokichi realized. He started clapping as he looked over at Himiko. "Bravo, Himiko! Well done for choosing that room for the seance!"

"Nyeh?" Himiko muttered.

"If we hadn't done the seance in that room, then Kaede's almost murder would've been in another room," Kokichi explained. "If that happened, no one would've discovered Tenko's bloodstain under the floorboards."

"That's right," Maki realized. "Shuichi and Kaede only checked under the floorboards where the seance was held."

"Yup, it's all thanks to Himiko for choosing the same room as Tenko!" Kokichi cheerfully said. "This must be Atua's will! Or maybe the power of love?"

"Don't you dare talk about Atua like that!" Angie scolded as she pointed at Kokichi. "Himiko choosing that room was pure coincidence!"

"Hold on..." Kiyo spoke up. "You're all acting as though you've proven that as fact already. "You claim Tenko was murdered in the empty room and then moved to the lab? Then how do you explain the large amount of blood in the lab? It may be possible to carry a body, but blood cannot be moved."

"Then what if she was still alive after the attack the empty room?" I suggested. "And if that happened, she was killed after being carried over to Angie's lab."

"And where is your proof?" Kiyo asked.

"Tenko's forehead injury," I answered aloud. "She might have died when the katana struck her neck, but there was also a laceration on her forehead. That means after she was knocked unconscious in the empty room, she was killed in Angie's lab."

"I see!" Kaito remarked. "So that puddle of blood is from the killing blow!" He let out a laugh. "It's all clear now! Tenko was attacked in the empty room, carried to Angie's lab, and it was there that the culprit finished her off!"

Kiyo looked surprised. "All clear...?" he asked. "This...is all clear?" He snickered. "What are you all talking about...? All...clear...? Wh-What...is...a-all clear...?" He started gasping for breath. "What is... What are you... A-All clear...?" With shaky hands, he slowly grasped onto his mask. "Wh-What are... You all...you. You what? Wha-Wha-Wha are-"

"I will not fear! I will not back down!"


	41. The Real Korekiyo Shinguji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kiyo starting to lose composure, he suddenly reveals a new side to himself...

At that moment, I was unable to speak. Kiyo had finally lowered his mask, but what I saw was surprising. His face had somehow warped into a more feminine look. What's going on?!

"Sweet Korekiyo, calm yourself..." Kiyo said. "Their words are all hollow. There is no meaning to any of them... You must teach these ignorant children a lesson." His hands trembled as he slipped his mask back on. "Y-Yes, you're right... Okay, I'll teach them."

Miu shivered. "Wh-What the hell are you mumblin' about?" she demanded. "You're givin' me the goddamn willies..."

Kiyo snickered. "Not yet," he said. "Nothing is clear at all. It's fully of doubts! Of mysteries! Of a dense, impenetrable fog!" He glared at me. "Nothing is clear at all!!!"

No, I can't back down now! If I have to cut through his rebuttals again, I have to stay focused!

"Tenko was attacked in the empty room first...and then carried into the research lab?" Kiyo asked. "Impossible! Impossible! That's nothing but a delusion! You intend to poison our minds with your delusions?!"

"You're the one acting crazy, not me!" I responded. "Tenko's two external wounds are proof that I'm right. After she was attacked in the empty room, she was carried to the art research lab and killed there!"

"You say the culprit carried Tenko's body?!" Kiyo asked, his voice getting louder. "And not a single drop of blood fell?! The hallway and empty room had no bloodstains! Even if you wiped them down later, there'd still be traces of evidence left behind! But **there was no evidence anywhere,** WAS THERE, KAEDE?!"

"No, there was plenty of evidence!" I countered. "The bloody tape under Tenko's body!"

"What...?" Kiyo muttered as his eyes widened.

"The tape was covered in blood because it was used to stop the bleeding while she was carried from room to room," I explained.

"Bloody tape...?" Gonta asked. "Gonta didn't notice at all."

"That's because it was under the body," Shuichi finally spoke up. "But I have a feeling that was left there by accident."

"It must have fallen as the fatal blow was dealt, and ended up under her body," Keebo suspected.

Angie gasped. "It must have been Atua!" she exclaimed. "He let us see that tape on purpose!" She looks at Himiko. "Bless your heart, Himiko! No wonder he favored your relationship with Tenko the most!"

"Wh-What? Atua...?" Kiyo gasped. "How long are you going to keep that up, you delusional exchange student?"

"Now we know most of the mystery behind Tenko's murder," Maki said.

"You see?" Shuichi angrily asked, finally putting his hat back on as he glared at Kiyo. "There's only one person who could have killed Tenko..."

I decided to expose the culprit for Shuichi. "It's you, Kiyo!" I exclaimed. "You killed Tenko!"

Kiyo let out a panicked yelp. "Admit it, Kiyo," Shuichi said. "There's no use hiding it now. Even I knew you were the culprit from the beginning!"

"Wait...you did?" I asked.

"The effigies were hung upside-down with rope," Shuichi recalled. "And out of all of us here, Kiyo is the only one with a strange rope fetish. He was fixated with the disappeared rope during the second investigation."

"What the ****?!" Miu shouted. "So it's true?!"

Kokichi sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well, that was obvious," he muttered with an eye-roll. "Such a boring, obvious answer..."

"You...killed my girlfriend..." Himiko said, glaring daggers at Kiyo. "Why...? Why did you kill her?!"

"In terms of pure logic, only one victim was necessary to win," Keebo pointed out.

"Why?!" Gonta angrily demanded. "Why you target Kaede too?!"

"...I think one of the murders was an accident," Shuichi suspected.

"An accident?" Kirumi echoed.

"That's right," Shuichi replied. "It wasn't part of the plan."

"Huh? Which one?" Kaito asked.

"Tenko's murder was an accident," Shuichi answered.

"What?" Gonta asked. "Kaede wasn't accident?"

"That's right," Shuichi replied. "Kiyo originally planned to kill someone with the seesaw trick. But not just anyone. He was strangely fixated on Kaede, like when he made her attend the seance."

"Oh, I get it!" Kokichi cheekily exclaimed. "You were worried about her, so you insisted on attending as well!"

"I was," Shuichi confirmed. "But it was for [different reasons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyJ7UihvVNA). Murder never crossed my mind. So while Kiyo was making preparations in the empty room, Tenko walked in... So he decided to kill her in order to keep her from talking."

"Wait a minute!" Himiko suddenly shouted. "Tenko's not that kind of person! She would have fought back!"

"Which would explain the laceration on her forehead," I spoke up. "She probably fought back like you said, so he knocked her out to get her to stop moving."

"She just happened to walk in on the culprit setting up...and was killed," Kaito said.

"Then he shouldn't have continued his plan," Shuichi said, his body tensing up. "He had no real reason to kill Kaede!"

"He only needed to kill one for this game," Kokichi agreed. "Killing two is pointless. If you get bonus points for killing more, then sure. But since Kiyo failed to kill Kaede, it only left more clues behind."

"Why, Kiyo?" Gonta demanded. "Why you try and kill two of our friends?"

Kiyo's eyes darted across the room as he took a step back. "Wh-What is...?" he breathed. "What on earth are you talking about?" His breathing became ragged. "N-No...I'm not the culprit...! S-So...why is everyone looking at me like I am...?" He grasped onto his mask again. "Why?! Why are they?! Why is it-" Without warning, he lowered his mask. "Calm yourself, Korekiyo." He lifted his mask again. "Y-Yes...!" Then he lowered his mask again. "You mustn't raise your voice. You mustn't stutter. You mustn't lose composure. You mustn't become flustered. You mustn't waver."

Kiyo smiled as he continued speaking. "Look at their horrid faces. This sorry lot is not worth agonizing over." He put his mask back on and grasped his face with both hands. "Y-You're right... Yeah... You're right..."

"There he goes again..." Kaito noticed, looking a bit concerned. "What the hell's wrong with him?"

"He appears to be having a conversation with someone," Kirumi commented.

Miu, on the other hand, was freaking out. "Someone?" she echoed, breathing heavily with horrified eyes. "He's just talkin' to himself! And why the hell is he wearin' lipstick?!"

Kiyo snickered. "No matter how loudly you protest, this is a trivial matter..." he insisted. "I will never acknowledge your allegations. Not a single one of them. For you see, there is no evidence that I killed Tenko!" He snickered again as he grasped onto his podium. "No, I will not acknowledge it. I will only acknowledge facts, true events. I won't acknowledge fiction, mystery." He glared at me. "I won't acknowledge...your deductions or guesses." He lowered his mask. "Well said... Good job, Korekiyo." And the mask was back on again. "Yes...thanks."

Miu let out a horrified scream. "Creeps me the **** out!"

"That's not true!" I told Kiyo. "There _is_ evidence!"

"What?" Kiyo gasped. "You do realize bluffs like that won't work, yes?"

"It's not a bluff when it's true," I responded. "I think I just realized what you used to knock out Tenko. It's that weapon that will tell us the whole story!"

Kiyo let out a muffled sound before he lowered his mask. "That's not possible," he insisted. "I think you may have misunderstood. Apologize. Come on, apologize." At that point, he kept on repeating that word as he repeatedly put his mask on and off at a rapid pace.

"S-Seriously...what the hell's happening?" Kaito stammered.

Kaito's right, but I don't have time to question it. I know Kiyo killed Tenko. I have to get through to him, even if I have to argue my way through his claims!

"I have nothing to admit..." Kiyo claimed.

"But I know you do!" I responded.

"You are simply wrong..." Kiyo insisted.

"I'm not wrong when I know what happened!" I countered.

"Yes... I am not the culprit..." Kiyo said. "So I have nothing to confess."

"But I know you're the culprit!" I responded. "Your seesaw trap gave us more evidence!"

"Why must you force your delusions on us?" Kiyo asked.

"What delusions?" I asked in response. "My logic is the truth!"

"Your logic...?" Kiyo repeated. "That's merely a delusion!"

"Not when it's actual fact!" I exclaimed.

"Well said, Korekiyo," Kiyo said.

(I wasn't sure how to respond to that...)

"To continue this debate is meaningless," Kiyo insisted.

"Not when the last bit of information is right there!" I shouted.

"I told you I am not the culprit..." Kiyo begged. "So why are you looking at me like that...?"

"Because you _are_ the culprit!" I responded.

"You're all wrong, not me!" Kiyo cried out.

"Stop lying when you know what you did!" I exclaimed.

"Korekiyo speaking the truth," Kiyo insisted. "Such a sorry lot..."

"Enough with your claims!" I shouted. "I know you killed Tenko!"

"Apologize apologize apologize apologize..." Kiyo repeated. "Come on... Apologize apologize apologize apologize apologize..."

"Why do I have to apologize?!" I asked. "I did nothing wrong!"

"You have no proof that Korekiyo is the killer..." Kiyo claimed.

"But I do have proof!" I repeated, delivering the final blow. "It's the **broken floorboard**!"

Kiyo went silent after that. I let out a sigh of relief, glad I was able to expose him once and for all. "Kiyo hit Tenko with the same floorboard that was used in the seesaw trap!" I clarified.

"I seeee," Kokichi mused with a sneaky grin. "And how do you know the floorboard was the murder weapon?"

"Because there's a spot of dried blood on the piece that broke off," I answered.

"Tenko's blood?" Gonta guessed.

"It was," I replied. "It must have got there when the culprit struck Tenko with the floorboard."

"But that's not the only evidence that she was hit with that floorboard," Shuichi added. "Right, Kaede?"

I nodded in response, glad that my partner was acting like his old self. "There's also the bloodstain under the floor," I continued. "It was there because the floorboard wasn't even there at all."

"Good point," Keebo agreed. "Had the floorboard been in place, her blood wouldn't have splattered beneath it."

"There's also the fact that Kiyo confessed to have tried to kill me during the seance," I added.

"H-How?" Kiyo stammered.

"If the weapon used to hit Tenko is the floorboard from the seesaw trick..." Maki started to say.

"It means the culprit knew about the seesaw," Shuichi finished. He glared at Kiyo. "So the same person killed Tenko and tried to kill Kaede as well!"

Kiyo was silent for a few seconds before letting out a panicked scream. "Then that means Kiyo was holding the floorboard when Tenko walked in," I realized.

"And he coldcocked her with the floorboard!" Miu chimed in.

"All you can do now is accept it," Maki told Kiyo. "You even confessed to Kaede's almost murder already."

"So it's true..." Himiko sadly said. "This...is the truth..."

"No..." Kiyo breathed. "It should have worked..." He glared at me. "YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!!!!!!!"

"Looks like we're almost at the end," Kaito said. "Go on, Kaede! Bring this creep to justice!"

"Kaede...please," Himiko begged. "Put an end to this... For Tenko's sake...end this class trial!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," I happily replied, ready to deliver my closing argument. "Here's what happened."


	42. The Fury of a Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kiyo exposed for his crime, Shuichi's true feelings finally start to surface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: When I wanted to portray Shuichi as a side character in this fic, I decided to have him share the same characteristics as Sayaka Maizono (wanting to be the main character's assistant/partner) and Kyoko Kirigirl (providing helpful insight during the trials). I also added some references to Leon due to the two characters sharing the same dub voice actor. But as you'll see in this chapter, I added a few extra details to flesh out his personality...

"Let's go over the actual murder first," I said. "It was late last night. The culprit was in one of the empty rooms on the 4th floor, preparing for the seance murder they had planned for a while. In order to use the floorboard for a seesaw effect, they had to cut the crosspiece supporting it. Their plan was to make the exact same preparations for all three rooms. It was to divert suspicion away from the culprit and pin the blame on someone else. I couldn't find any evidence regarding how the crosspiece was cut off, but they could have used a saw from the warehouse. They were planning on cutting off the crosspieces in all three rooms with that same saw. But what the culprit didn't know was that while that was going on, Angie and Tenko were in the art research lab with Kirumi guarding the door. After experiencing a warning vision, Angie rushed out of the room to get a bucket of water. Shortly after that, Tenko walked into the empty room the culprit was in and saw them making preparations for the murder. Unaware of Angie's new intentions, she went to the empty room to get a candle for the resurrection ritual. But unfortunately, the culprit wasn't finished setting up the murder and was still cutting off the crosspieces. Tenko probably wasn't aware of what was going on, but I have a feeling she demanded an explanation from the culprit. After what was probably a struggle, the culprit eventually caught Tenko off-guard and smacked her in the head with the loose floorboard they were holding. The culprit was still insistent with completing their plan, so they had to improvise.

"First, they wrapped some duct tape around Tenko's head to stop the bleeding. Afterwards, they carried up her unconscious body to Angie's research lab. While she was still unconscious, the culprit proceeded to finish the job. But because they were in a hurry, they were completely unaware of the piece of duct tape that fell under her body. After getting the needed supplies, the culprit returned to the art lab, locked the front door from outside, and took out the katana from their own research lab. That same katana was used to stab Tenko in the back of her neck, finally killing her. The next, as a way of confusing us, the culprit turned the scene into a locked-room mystery. Using rope from the warehouse, they hung the three effigies upside-down. Not only was it to create an occult atmosphere, but it was also used to lock the room. The culprit stabbed the katana into Tsumugi's effigy, which was closer to the rear entrance, and spun it around to twist the rope. After a couple of turns, the culprit took the opportunity to quickly leave through the rear door. Once it was released, the effigy spun around with the katana stabbed into it. The katana's handle eventually hit the sliding lock, locking the door from the inside. That would have normally been tricky to accomplish, but the sliding lock moves easily. Even a gentle tap would cause it to move. With that done, the door was locked, but the duct tape was still under Tenko's body. Even if the culprit realized that, it was already too late.

"This morning, with help from Kokichi's lock-picking skills, we opened up the room and discovered Tenko's body, but the culprit still wasn't finished. They still wanted one more murder. To make sure their plan worked, they made us perform a seance. Specifically, The Caged Child.

"Out of the three empty rooms, Himiko chose the middle room for the seance. Keebo was originally going to participate, but Shuichi ended up taking his place. I ended up volunteering to be the spirit medium, but I was completely unaware of the seance's true intentions. To perform the seance, the culprit claimed they needed me to do something... Specifically, they needed me to rest my forehead on a small stone that Himiko got from the courtyard. That position was needed for the culprit's plan. Once I was in position, Shuichi and Kokichi placed the iron cage over me, right in the middle of the magic circle. With that done, the culprit volunteered to drape the white sheet over the iron cage. We didn't realize it at the time, but that was done on purpose. They needed to set up what was supposed to be the murder weapon. While they were covering the cage, secretly placed the sickle on top of it. But thanks to my incredible hearing, I could hear a clinking sound from inside the cage. With that done, the culprit and the other three participants placed the wooden statue on top of the cage. Because the same statue was heavy, it was used to hold the sickle in place.

"Once the preparations were set up, Shuichi and the others began the seance. After the candles were blown out, they stood in the four corners of the room and sang The Caged Child song. Once that was done, Tenko's spirit was supposed to have entered my body...but that wasn't the culprit's intention. As everyone was singing, the culprit started approaching their seesaw trap. It normally would have been hard to do that, but the culprit used the salt from the magic circle as a guide. When the culprit reached the center of the circle, they found the floorboard that was tampered last night. That was why it sounded like they were singing louder. But when the culprit lifted up their foot to stomp down on the floorboard, the unexpected happened. Before the seance, Shuichi told me to focus on his voice if I got nervous. That's exactly what I did during the seance. But because we were the ones who participated in the blood ritual during the Divine Souls Celebration, hearing Shuichi's voice had miraculously saved my life. The piece of the floorboard that was stomped on broke off and fell under the floor, surprising the culprit. Frustrated, they followed the salt back to their corner of the room, completed the ritual, and had Shuichi and Kokichi light the candles. They, along with Himiko, followed the culprit's directions and began to remove the objects used for the seance.

"But once the white sheet and sickle were removed, Shuichi was the one to lift up the cage. He was worried something bad happened to me and he wanted to make sure I was alright. Luckily, thanks to that blood ritual binding our souls together, I was. It was after that that Kokichi informed us of the broken floorboard, creating a bit of panic among us. During that panic, the culprit secretly dropped the sickle under the floor through the hole in the corner of the room. Unfortunately the last piece of the puzzle was carried out by everyone else. As the others rushed in, they unintentionally destroyed the magic circle, erasing any traces that it was used as a guide. But what the culprit didn't know was that Keebo had already took a picture of the magic circle before he left the room. Thanks to that, we were able to figure out the true purpose of the seance. It was planned as a trap to kill me, but it failed, much to the culprit's frustration.

"Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Antropologist, you're the cold-blooded killer who tried to get away with a double murder! If it wasn't for Shuichi's initial suspicions, I wouldn't have even survived the seesaw trap!"

Kiyo clenched his fists and breathed heavily, as he glared at me. I have a feeling he was angry at me for surviving. But then he pulled down his mask. "Sweet Korekiyo, there are times when it's necessary to admit defeat." He put his mask back on. "A-Admit...?" He sighed. "Yeah... Okay..."

"So you...finally admit you did it," Himiko said.

"Unfortunately...yes," Kiyo confessed. "Yes... It's unfortunate. Very, very unfortunate. My one regret... My only regret...was not being able to make 100 friends."

"100...f-friends?" Gonta echoed, confused.

Kiyo snickered. "It was my dream to make 100 friends," he explained. He sighed again. "Ooh, it's so unfortunate! I was so close to 100!"

"Wh-What are you...talking about?" Keebo asked. "I do not understand a word of this."

"Who gives a ****?!" Miu cried out. "Let's vote for this kooky bastard and be done with this already!"

"Roger that!" Monokuma replied. "One voting time, comin' up!"

"THE-HEART-RACING-EXCITEMENT-AS..." Monodam began.

"The blackened and the spotless finally face off..." Monophanie added.

"It's...VOTING TIME!!!" Monokuma and his Kubs announced in unison.

Voting time didn't take very long. Within about a few seconds, we all placed our votes.

"Now then, it seems the voting has finished," Monokuma said. "Let's see the result."

When the monitor was lowered, the results were revealed. Sure enough, everyone was in agreement on who to vote for, especially Kiyo.

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened?!" Monokuma asked. "Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!"

Just like before, the monitor switched to the verdict wheel. After a few spins, the truth was finally revealed.

With Kiyo revealed as the blackened, Monocoins poured out of the machine as the Monokub figures popped out of the holes. But what was Kiyo talking about? What did he mean by '100 friends'?

"Wow! Seriously?!" Monokuma cheered. "You all voted correctly this time! A-Amazing! This is quite a first!"

"If youse keep this up, you'll earn a trip to the bonus round!" Monosuke offered.

"If you bastards even make it that far!" Monokid added.

"...It's finally over," Keebo said with a small sigh.

"No, not yet," Himiko disagreed. "I haven't...heard his answer yet." She angrily glared at Kiyo with clenched fists. "Kiyo...why? Why did you kill Tenko?"

"Yeah!" Gonta agreed. "Why he try to kill Kaede too?! He no need to kill them both, no matter what motive he had!"

"Motive?" Kiyo repeated.

"Is it related to the mysterious transfer student?" Kirumi asked. "And if it was, why did it trigger a murder?"

"Don't tell me..." Kokichi said with a small laugh. "We're you actually scared of the resurrection ritual, Kiyo?"

Kiyo snickered in response. "The resurrection ritual had nothing to do with it," he explained. "Because we're friends, I'll tell you... I never once believed in the ritual. I would never kill someone over such a silly thing as that."

"...So it has nothing to do with the motive?" Maki asked.

"Th-Then...why?" Himiko demanded.

"For the one that I love..." Kiyo answered. "There is...someone that I love. From the bottom of my heart. Someone so dear...someone I long for. Someone with incredible beauty both inside and out. I love her with all my heart. And she loves me with all her heart. Yes, we vowed an endless love to each other...forever bound by fate. None can come between us. We are bound by an intense love... No matter what anyone says."

"Bounded by fate?" Angie asked, intrigued. "So you had your own blood ritual with this special someone?"

"Braggin' about your perfect love life?!" Miu asked, looking a bit hurt. "**** you! Some of us aren't that lucky...!"

"I will let that remark slide..." Keebo muttered, his face turning red.

"So to see this lover of yours, you had to escape..." Kaito assumed.

"That's why you killed Tenko?" Himiko asked. "But, why did you try to kill Kaede, too-"

"If you asked if I did it to escape this place, my answer would be...'no'," Kiyo interrupted. "Because I have no need to leave this place. The one I love...is inside."

"Who is it?!" Kaito demanded. "Who's this person you love?!"

"...Is it one of us?" Maki asked.

Miu freaked out. "It better not be me!" she shouted. "You're creepy as ****!"

"When I say 'inside', I do not mean 'inside the academy'," Kiyo clarified. He placed his hand over his heart. "I mean...inside me. Yes, the one I love lives inside me. My dearest sister Miyadera."

"S-Sister?!" Gonta stammered.

"But earlier you said mentioned a lover," Kirumi recalled. "Does that mean...?"

Monokuma looked surprised. "You're in love with your own sister?!"

"Correct," Kiyo replied. "Miyadera is my sister and my lover.  I loved her so deeply... And she loved me so deeply... The fact that we were siblings...meant nothing to us. They called it 'forbidden love', but none could stop the love we shared..." He sighed. "How I long for my sister's warmth... The only time I felt at peace...was when I was enveloped I my sister's warmth! That is why...for my beloved sister...I had to-"

"That's the most disgusting excuse I ever heard!" Monokuma suddenly shouted. "Having an incestuous relationship with your own flesh and blood?!" He growled. "Even I knew better than to see my precious baby sister like that!"

"Sister?" Monophanie repeated. She looked at Monokuma. "What sister?"

Monokuma looked surprise. "Oh, uh... J-Just a...slip of the tongue...?" He remained silent after that.

"So you had to escape from here, right?" Kaito asked Kiyo.

"No..." Kiyo corrected. "I had to kill for her."

"K-Kill?" I repeated. None of what Kiyo said made sense.

"Miyadera was very sickly..." Kiyo explained. "She was always in and out of the hospital ever since she was a child. Because of that, she didn't have many friends. She always seemed so lonely... Even if I could be her little brother and her lover, I couldn't be her friend. So I thought I'd find her some friends. Friends for my dear deceased sister."

"Deceased...?" Shuichi repeated.

"My sister is now a ghost, so her friends should be ghosts, too, right?" Kiyo clarified. "For Miyadera's sake...I've killed many! To send her 100 friends!"

Shuichi glared at Kiyo. "So it's really you," he said. "You're Ladykiller's true identity."

"Ladykiller?" Kokichi repeated. "So you heard about him?"

"My uncle has a whole file about him," Shuichi explained. "Ladykiller is a rumored serial killer who specifically targets teenage girls. He doesn't leave a calling card, but his motive of killing remains the same: a fatal stab wound to the back of the neck with a sharp blade. And the last time I checked, he has already killed 57 teenage girls."

"Correction: as of right now, I have sent 99 friends to Miyadera," Kiyo corrected. "And Tenko was number 99. They were all wonderful people! Worthy of being Miyadera's friends!"

"Wh-What...?" Gonta stammered.

"Even if what Shuichi said is true, this is too impossible to understand...!" Keebo admitted. "Too...impossible!"

Kiyo snickered. "Miyadera is very happy," he continued. He lowered his mask. "Yes, Korekiyo... I am very happy. Thanks to you, I am not lonely."

"So that lipstick version of Kiyo is the sister in question?" Kirumi asked.

"Correct," 'Kiyo' confirmed. "I am Miyadera Shinguji, Korekiyo's older sister. Thank you for looking after my little brother."

"Wh-What the hell?!" Kaito cried out.

"After I lost my beloved sister, I was so distraught, I nearly went mad," Kiyo explained. "But Miyadera came to save me. She visited me during one of my seances and stayed inside me..." He snickered. "Now I can see her whenever I want. I'm never lonely..."

"That's wonderful, Korekiyo," Miya said. "Your love has made the impossible, possible."

Kaito took a few steps back in shock. "A-Are you serious?!" he stammered. "Is this...really a spirit?!"

"He's just delusional..." Maki said, although she looked just as freaked out as Kaito.

Miya laughed coldly. "What a stone-hearted girl who can't even believe in the various powers of love..."

"E-Either way, he's totally outta his mind," Miu remarked, still horrified. "I mean...he killed for a dead chick."

"The Detective Prince said you're a serial killer, right?" Kokichi asked. "And you apparently already killed 98 people?" He laughed. "Seems like you were already crazy before you got here... You didn't kill to escape from here—that wasn't your purpose from the get-go..." A twisted smile appeared on his face. **"You just wanted to slaughter two more, huh?!"**

"Do not make me out to be some bloodthirsty, indiscriminate killer," Kiyo said. "I only kill girls who I think are worth of being Miyadera's friends."

"Which explains why your past victims were all teenage girls," Shuichi added. He gritted his teeth. "I should have figured it out from your choice in spirit medium..."

"I spent my time evaluating all the girls here..." Kiyo explained. "And while they were all worthy in their own ways, Kaede and Kirumi were my top two choices! They were the most worthy of being Miyadera's friends!"

"So that was why [you had no trouble speaking to me after the first trial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLRr7h0a1i4)," Kirumi said, looking a teensy bit scared. "You were planning to kill me."

"Of course," Kiyo confirmed. "You are a very strong person, even down to your core. But after I had no choice but to kill Tenko after she witnessed my preparations, I decided to target Kaede and make her my 100th friend for Miyadera. With lovely blonde hair framing her face like a halo and her kind heart towards Shuichi, she is nothing more than a living angel. And those angelic features would have made her a perfect friend for Miyadera." He started walking over to me. "Like I said, you're perfect, Kaede Akamatsu. Your beauty is surely perfection!"

Suddenly, Shuichi rushed over to my side and pulled him closer to me. "Don't you dare lay a filthy hand on Kaede!" he threatened, trembling with rage. "Killing her for your sick, twisted ideals?! That's stupid!"

"You're rather overprotective of her, Shuichi," Kiyo said. "Could it be that your countless restless nights are spent fretting over her as you wash your hands raw?"

It all happened so fast. As soon as Kiyo asked that question, Shuichi let go of me and ran over to Kiyo, grabbing onto his throat. "You know what?" he asked, speaking in a low tone that was brimming with rage. "I'm glad Monokuma's going to execute you. You deserve to die in hell."

Maki rushed over to Shuichi and pried his grasp away from Kiyo. "That's enough," she said. "I get that you're upset, but you have no reason to act like this."

But Shuichi didn't calm down at all. He was still heaving as he glared at Kiyo. Maki was right. This wasn't like him at all! Why would he suddenly get angry like this?

"But why me?" I asked Kiyo. "Why would you even try to kill me?"

Kiyo snickered. "Don't you remember?" he asked in response. "You already agreed to meet my sister."

My face went pale. That's right... I did!

"So when you said you needed to make preparations..." I started to say.

"I was preparing for how I should kill you," Kiyo explained. "And after careful preparation, I decided to kill you using The Caged Child seance. That was why I said it failed." He clenched his fists. "I spent so much time crafting a perfect murder... Why did it fail because of some stupid Polynesian myth?!"

"Wh-What...?" Gonta stammered. "You do all that for-"

Kokichi chuckled as put his hand on his hip. "Wooow, you did all that just to kill," he said as he slightly waved his hand. "For you to go that far...that's pretty impressive. **You were interested in The Caged Child just so you could use it to kill Kaede."**

"It interested me as an antropologist, of course," Kiyo corrected. "But more than that...it was the perfect method for killing the Ultimate Pianist! I could slip in a sickle and no one would have suspected a thing!"

Kaito looked absolutely horrified. "Kaito...?" I asked, voicing concern. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't worry about it..." Kaito groaned, clutching onto his chest. "Let's focus on Kiyo right now."

"But like I said, I never intended to kill Tenko," Kiyo continued. "My original plan was to kill Kaede, then Kirumi. They were the two best options out of all the other girls. Unfortunately, Tenko walked in on me preparing for the seance. After we fought for a bit, I had no choice but to make her my 99th friend for Miyadera, but only to make sure she didn't tell Kaede about The Caged Child." He snickered. "After all, it would be a shame to just waste the seance trick I prepared."

"And if it wasn't for Tenko, I could have been next..." Kirumi realized.

"Gonta no can accept that!" Gonta shouted, his fists tightly clenched. "Kirumi is good maid! Good maid must live!"

"Not true," Kiyo corrected. "You were still high on my list. I could have still killed you to send another friend to Miyadera."

Miya tsked as she crossed her arms. "Korekiyo, you're such a thoughtful little brother. But it was bad to get greedy."

"You're right..." Kiyo agreed. "Because of that, now I can't send 100 friends to Miyadera."

"Do you understand now?" Miya asked. "Those were the circumstances of Korekiyo's crime. What a shame... You would have made such a wonderful friend, Kaede."

"I...I do not understand," Keebo repeated. "This is all too impossible for me to understand."

"Th-That right..." Gonta tearfully agreed. "Killing good ladies for your dead sister?!" He carefully held Kirumi close, causing her to blush from the contact. "That...wrong! That so wrong!"

Kiyo snickered. "Oh, don't get so worked up," he said. "There's something I learned after Miyadera's death... Death only changes a person's form. The soul lives on as a ghost."

"That's right," Miya agreed. "Even though I'm a ghost now, I am always by Korekiyo's side."

"Thank you, Miyadera," Kiyo sighed. "I love you."

"Y-Yes, Korekiyo," Miya said, her lips twitching. "I know..."

"C-Cut it out already!" Himiko cried out. "I don't understand anything you're saying. Nothing's making sense." She started heaving. "It's not fair! I finally found someone who loves me and you took her away!"

"Because death is unfair," Monokuma finally spoke up. "All deaths are unfair deaths. There's no doubt about it. Not even a sweet, innocent person who did nothing wrong deserves to die. This c-" His breath hitched. "This cruel, twisted world loves unfair deaths."

"Well if you look at it like that, this whole killing game embodies that philosophy, right?" Kokichi pointed out. "Gifted high school students forced to play a killing game..." He laughed. **"Man! If people were watching this, they would get a kick out of it!"**

"Knock off the bullshit!" Miu cried out. "Only sick ****s would enjoy watching this!"

"Hell yeah!" Kokichi gleefully cheered. "If I wasn't in this killing game, I would have so much fun watching!"

Kiyo snickered. "The nature of this killing game is yet shrouded in mystery..." he pointed out. "But my role in it is over. I have finished my explanation to you, friends. I think I shall go and see her now... My beloved sister... I was only able to send her 99 friends, but at least I can see her again now."

Miya looked a bit distraught. "I-It's alright, sweet Korekiyo," she stammered a bit. "Come to me."

"Looks like you're already prepared," Monokuma noted. "Now then, let's get started. But first, I have a special surprise..." The execution button popped up in front of him. "You might have noticed it, but this has been the third time Shuichi Saihara's detective instinct helped him figure out the culprit faster than anyone else. So I've prepared a reward just for him." He held up the button. "How would you like to be the one to deliver the punishment this time?"

"Wh-What?" Shuichi asked, surprised. "Me?"

"Of course," Monokuma insisted. "You clearly have a grudge against this particular blackened. Wouldn't it be nice to deliver some justice?"

Shuichi didn't respond. "It doesn't matter who delivers my execution," Kiyo said. "I'll finally get to see my beloved sister again."

"Come on, mister detective!" Monokuma encouraged. "Step right up and press the button!"

No... This has to be a trap! I grabbed onto Shuichi's arm. "Don't do it!" I exclaimed. "This has to be one of Monokuma's traps!"

"Oh heavens no!" Monokuma disagreed. "It's not a trap at all!" He picked up the button and walked over to Shuichi. "Puhuhu... Just stop thinking like the Ultimate Detective, Mr. Saihara." He held up the button. "Go on, press the button!"

Shuichi looked at the button. "Ah, I...don't think I can..."

"That's alright," Monokuma said. "Just take a nice, deep breath and make the right choice."

The right choice? What does he- Wait, what's that hissing sound? Regardless, Shuichi took a deep breath. But that was when things got worse.

"Of course," Shuichi said. "It all makes sense. I know what I must do."

"Shuichi...?" I asked.

Suddenly, a twisted grin appeared on Shuichi's face. "Ladykiller must pay for trying to kill Kaede," he decided.

Monokuma let out a happy laugh. "That's more like it!" he said. "I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguji!"

At that moment, I was able to get a clear look at Shuichi's face. Those eyes... Something's not right with him!

"Let's give it everything we got!" Monokuma cheered. "It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"Shuichi, wait!" I cried out, but his hand had already slammed onto the button.


	43. Deep Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial concluded and the execution delivered, new truths are revealed thanks to a certain prophetic artist...

The execution started off with Kiyo being tied up in a reverse shrimp tie. Once the Monokubs got into position, they went to work on delivering the execution.

Cultural Melting Pot  
Ultimate Anthropologist  
Korekiyo Shinguji's Execution: Executed

The execution started off with Monosuke and Monotaro rapidly spinning Kiyo around, causing him to become dizzy with every spin. After several more spins, Monosuke and Monotaro stopped the spinning. Grabbing a samurai sword, Monokid cut the rope that was suspending Kiyo in midair, causing him to fall into a boiler.

The Monokubs (except for Monodam) joined in on tossing firewood into the boiler, causing Kiyo to cry blood. Eventually, Monodam's eyes flashed red as he picked up a container of gasoline and threw it into the fire, speeding up the boiling process.

But that was when things got weird. As soon as Kiyo was finished being boiled alive, Monokuma jumped out of nowhere, pouring salt onto the former Ultimate's spirit until he was completely dissolved, finally ending what looked like one weird execution.

Even when the execution was finished, Monokuma was still throwing salt into the air. "And don't even think about coming back, you sick freak!" he shouted.

Worried, the Monokubs rushed over to Monokuma. "Daddy, that's enough!" Monophanie cried out as she grabbed Monokuma's arm. "He's gone! You can stop!"

Realizing she was right, Monokuma let out a defeated sigh. "Sorry for losing my cool," he apologized. "I was too upset with what he said about his sister that I couldn't think clearly."

"No duh," Monosuke agreed. "That whole salt thing youse just did wasn't supposed to be part of the punishment."

Monokuma looked at the rest of us. "Well, looks like another class trial has wrapped up, so..." He looked surprised. "Oh? What's this?"

I quickly realized what Monokuma was looking at. Shuichi was panting heavily as he looked around the room. "Uh... Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "You feeling alright?"

"It's everywhere..." Shuichi breathed. He grasped onto his hat with both hands. "Why is it everywhere?!"

Monokuma started laughing. "Interesting..." he said. "Things are getting veeery interesting indeed. Puhuhu... Puuhuhuhuhuhuhu!"

"Now if youse can hand over the Necronomicon, we'll be on our way," Monosuke said.

"Like that will happen!" Angie challenged. "I have already drowned the wicked souls of that book!"

"You what?" Monokuma bluntly asked.

"It was why I showed up late for the trial," Angie explained. "While everyone was busy with the seance room, I brought the Necronomicon over to the bathroom in Ryoma's lab and used the sink to drown every wicked soul within the pages to save everyone from the dreaded death curse!" She joyfully laughed. "I purified the book with traditional Polynesian water healing!"

"What death curse?" I finally asked.

"It was written write in the book," Angie answered. "Burning the Necronomicon will release toxic fumes into the air, causing all who inhale it to die instantly."

Toxic fumes...? Wait...is she talking about...?

"It's carbon monoxide poisoning," I realized.

"Monokuma, where did you get the Necronomicon?" Kirumi asked.

"It's just an old book I found at an antique place," Monokuma admitted with a shrug. "The saleslady said it was legit."

"Then that would mean the pages have aged considerably," Kirumi concluded. "If burning those pages might have created fumes that would have killed us, it appears Angie has saved our lives." She smiled softly. "At least we now know why her smock was wet before the trial."

Monokuma didn't say another word as he left the trial room.

"So long, bear-well!"

But when the Monokubs left as well, Monodam looked at Shuichi. "...OH-DEAR," he said before following his siblings.

With that set aside, we focused our attention on Shuichi, who was still panting. "Shuichi, please calm down!" I cried out as I rushed over to his side.

But when Shuichi looked at me, he let out a panicked yelp. "It still won't stop!" he shouted.

"I better escort him to his room," Kirumi volunteered. "Perhaps going to bed early will help calm him down."

As Kirumi escorted Shuichi out of the trial room, I looked at everyone else. "Come on, guys," I tried to encourage. "W-We still need to keep working together... Right?"

Who am I kidding? Not only did we find out there was a serial killer among us, but we just witnessed a dangerous side to Shuichi. I'll never forget that manic look in his eyes... The darkness in them shone brightly, almost as if those layers were folding into each other...

...It was almost like good and evil were crudely mixed together.

"Gonta no can forgive Kiyo!" Gonta shouted. "Gonta do his best to keep everyone safe! Gonta wanna protect everyone, like Kirumi! She is good maid!"

"I'll help too," Maki spoke up.

Kokichi laughed as he clutched his stomach. "Your talent as an assassin is way more trouble!" he insisted. "When are you gonna use that, huh?"

Maki glared at Kokichi before she spoke. "...I'll work hard, until everyone trusts my Ultimate talent."

"Huh?" Kokichi mused.

"It may not be possible now, but I'll put in the effort so everyone can trust me," Maki decided. "I...I won't run away anymore... I want to survive and escape this place with everyone."

Kokichi laughed. "I seeee..." he said with a cheeky grin. "I wonder how long that'll last. What if your true calling as a killer shows?"

"Don't underestimate her!" Kaito said, walking over to Maki and putting an arm around her. "Maki Roll's one of my sidekicks!"

Maki's face went red from the slight contact. "I don't remember being your sidekick," she said. "Also, why are you still calling me Maki Roll?"

"Ooohhh, you guys are so close now," Kokichi commented. "This must be the powerful bond of friendship." He looked a bit hurt all of a sudden. "But I would've preferred it to happen sooner. Especially not after losing five people."

"Y-You right..." Gonta agreed. "Only eleven people left now."

"Well, whaddya know?" Miu remarked. "The dumbass _can_ do basic math! That's right, five pieces of shit have been flushed away, and only eleven remain."

"Just...eleven of us," Keebo repeated.

"Humans are like weeds—too numerous to count," Kokichi chimed in. "Five of us dead doesn't mean much in the end. ...That's totally what the heartless robot is thinking! Right, riiiight?!"

"No, I am not thinking that!" Keebo shouted. "Your blatant robophobia is simply inexcusable!"

"But hey... None of us gave up, right?" Kaito pointed out. "Like Kaede says, we're all gonna escape! I'm not gonna rely on spirits or the dead. Just you guys! I believe in all of you!"

I smiled, glad Kaito was still here to keep us motivated.

"You're right!" Keebo happily agreed. "Those of us who remain can keep going!"

Suddenly, a choked sob came from Himiko. "Himiko... You okay?" Gonta asked. "Anything Gonta can do to help? You can tell Gonta."

"Maybe we should give her some space," I suggested. "She did lose her girlfriend. She needs some time to grieve."

Kokichi let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "God, Himiko is such a liar!" he said with an eye-roll.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Personally, I don't think lies are exactly a bad thing..." Kokichi continued. "Let's face it, you wouldn't have any free will if the world was comprised with just the truth. But even then...I don't think it's good to lie to yourself, y'know?"

"Hey... You can't speak to Himiko like that!" Angie scolded.

"I only said that _because_ I thought about it," Kokichi explained. "Thanks to that broken heart of hers, Himiko's been lying to herself about her own feelings, so she's been holding back." He walked over to Himiko and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "Hey, what are you repressing? Why are you trying so hard to hold back?"

I just realized what Kokichi meant. Himiko said Tenko was the first girl she ever loved. Was she really that upset?

Suddenly, Himiko's breathing became louder, then she let out a huge sob. "Why?!" she sobbed as she clutched her heart. "Why did the most perfect girl in the world have to die?! I'm so lonely without Tenko's warm embrace! I... I... I LOVED HER SO MUCH!!!"

"D-Damn it!" Kaito stammered as he clenched his fists. Gonta was heaving as well.

Himiko cried as hard as she could. It was almost like she was releasing all the heartache she was hiding all this time. And before I knew it, we all followed suit.

As Himiko fell to the ground, the rest of us embraced one another. Angie knelt next to Himiko and hugged her close, Maki sobbed into Kaito's chest, and even Keebo and Miu were embracing one another.

As we all cried together, my thoughts drifted to Shuichi. I was legitimately terrified of what he did after the trial. Grasping onto Kiyo's throat, then delivering his execution... I never saw that side of him before. Why was he acting like that?

Is he...changing into something else?

* * *

After our little cry session, Himiko had finally calmed down. However...

"Are you having a hard time carrying her?" Angie asked once we were back outside.

"No, she fine," Gonta answered.

"She's sleeping very peacefully," Keebo commented.

"She's all tuckered out after crying," Kokichi pointed out. "Robots sleep well after leaking their oils too, right?"

Keebo's face went red. "I have told you many times that I do not use oil as my fuel source-"

"But wow! That really surprised me!" Kokichi remarked as he looked at Himiko again. "She passed out as soon as she stopped crying."

"She did," I recalled. "But I don't blame her. She misses Tenko."

"...She probably felt better after letting it all out, don't you think?" Maki suggested.

"I would agree with you on that," Angie replied.

"Then, Gonta carry Himiko to her room," Gonta offered.

Miu laughed. "Make sure you focus real good on your back, y'hear me?!" she advised in her own way. "You'll need that focus if you wanna feel her little mosquito bites pokin' ya!"

As we headed back to our dorms, I realized Kaito had stopped walking. I ended up walking over to him. "What's wrong, Kaito?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh... Nothing," Kaito insisted as he clutched his chest. "I just...wanted to get some night air. Don't worry about me. Go on ahead."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Anyway...don't do something like this again, okay?" Maki asked Kaito. "If you dislike scary things, then you should've said so earlier. I thought you were sic-"

"You worried about me?" Kaito interrupted.

"Yeah...worried about your stupidity," Maki answered.

Kaito let out a laugh. "Still haven't warmed up to me, huh?" he asked.

Maki looked at her shoes as she bit her lower lip. "But like I said, I'm...gonna get some air before I go back," Kaito repeated. "You can go on ahead."

"Alright," I said. "I'll let you know if Shuichi's feeling any better tomorrow morning."

As Kaito walked off, Maki looked over at me. "Hey, Kaede?" she asked. "How did you figure out you fell in love with Shuichi?"

* * *

...

...

... _cough_

_ cough cough _

"D-Damn it..."

"I...don't have time to be dying... I still haven't gone into space yet."

"Damn it... No way am I gonna die here!"

"No way...I'll let this stupid lung cancer kill me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought the Chapter 3 arc was intense and surprising, just wait until you see what the Chapter 4 arc has in store...


	44. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the third trial, Kaede realizes something isn't quite right with Shuichi...

"Hey, uh... Pops? Can I speak to youse for a sec?"

"Of course, Monosuke. What is it?"

"Eh...nuttin' much. Just that ever since the trial, Monodam's been sayin' youse were crankin' up the you-know-what. Is that true?"

"Of course I did. I simply wanted to provide a little test."

"But why'd ya do it, Pops? I get that I know the most 'bout the experiment due to bein' the first Monokub you built, but can ya please elaborate?"

"Of course. You are my favorite."

...

"As you and your siblings are aware of, Subject 3 was one of the top three candidates for Phase 2. But due to...c-complications, I realized my initial decision was nothing more than a fluke."

"Complications? You mean that whole sister insest thing-"

"Of course that's what I mean! What kind of madman would act like that towards his own sibling?!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Pops! I get you're upset, but chill! I just wanna know who that sister ya mentioned is."

...

"...Pops?"

"All will be revealed in due time. For now, I must make some adjustments for the next motive."

"Wait, some adjustments? But I thought the next motive was already fine."

"Not quite. I noticed Subject 1212 has been snooping around the academy. He probably wants to speak to me in private."

"What, ya think he knows about the experiment?"

"I'm not sure, but he's certainly behaving differently compared to the other Subjects, especially towards Subject 154. He might be the key to uncovering his forgotten memories."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

...

"Actually...there is. Bring these murder reports to Subject 154's research lab. Perhaps searching through them will trigger some repressed memories."

"You sure it'll work?"

"Of course it will work, Monosuke. Just remember: this killing game must continue at all costs, even if it means going against my initial plan."

* * *

"Love?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I assumed you do love him from how you act around him," Maki clarified. "But it's still weird."

"Why would it be weird?" I asked.

"Falling in love with someone you just met...especially in a situation like this," Maki said. She sheepishly rubbed her arm. "Doesn't that sound weird to you?"

"No, it doesn't," I replied. "I realized I fell in love him when we danced at the Divine Souls Celebration. It was the first time I saw him wearing a suit and I felt captivated by how gentle he was during the dance. I guess...falling in love isn't weird once you get to know the other person. I mean, when has _that_ ever been weird?"

"I...don't know," Maki admitted. "I don't...really understand what that is..." She looked away as she blushed. "...Nevermind. Just forget I ever asked."

"Then why did you bring it up?" I asked.

"...No reason," Maki claimed. "I was only curious."

"Is it because of Kaito?" I suddenly asked.

As soon as I asked that, Maki froze up. "Is that true?" I checked. "Did you really fall in love with Kaito?"

Maki bit her lower lip. "How can a guy look and act too perfect?" she asked.

At that moment, I quickly realized why she asked that. It was because of what happened earlier today.

"So you did fall in love with him," I realized.

"I'm not sure if that's what happened," Maki admitted. "When he hugged me, I could feel every muscle on his body. I felt unusually comfortable in that embrace, so I want to experience it again."

"Is this the first time you felt that way?" I asked.

"It is," Maki answered. "That's why I'm unsure about my own feelings. How can I be sure if this is love?"

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," I said. "I'm new to this feeling too. We can figure things out together."

Maki looked back at me. For the first time, I saw her smiling. "Thank you, Kaede," she said. "I'm glad I have you for a friend."

* * *

After saying goodnight to Maki, we parted ways and returned to our respected rooms. But before I could enter mine, I was approached by Monodam.

"WAIT," Monodam said. "YOU-CAN'T-SLEEP-NOW. SHUICHI-NEEDS-YOU."

That didn't sound good... "What happened?" I asked.

"HE-CANNOT-FALL-ASLEEP," Monodam explained as he dragged me over to Shuichi's room. "YOU'RE-THE-ONLY-ONE-WHO-CAN-CALM-HIM-DOWN."

"Why me?" I asked.

"EVERYONE-MUST-GET-ALONG," Monodam said. "IT'S-THE-ONLY-WAY-TO-END-THIS-KILLING-GAME." He left without another word.

Okay, that was weird. Why is Monodam acting like this? And why did he say it's the only way to end the killing game? ...I guess I have no other choice. I took a deep breath and reached for the doorbell-

"Damnit! Why won't it come off?!"

Realizing Monodam was right, I instead opted to knock on the door. A few seconds later, Shuichi answered, staring at me as he breathed heavily.

"Sorry for the unexpected visit," I said as I entered the room. "Monodam mentioned how you couldn't sleep, so- Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's everywhere..." Shuichi said. "It's still everywhere!"

"Shuichi, calm down!" I exclaimed as I grasped his shoulders. (Have I done that before...?) "What's everywhere?!"

"Blood!" Shuichi cried out. "Kiyo's blood splattered everywhere during his execution!" He looked at his hands. "I can't even wash it out!"

Blood...? I don't see blood any- I tilted my head downward to look at Shuichi underneath his hat. What I saw truly surprised me. His eyes weren't normal at all. Those layers of darkness I noticed earlier spiraled into his vision, giving him a crazed expression. How-

_ "Just take a nice, deep breath and make the right choice." _

No... This isn't right! Monokuma did something to Shuichi's mind! It must be why he's hallucinating blood! I have to snap him out of it!

"Shuichi, please calm down!" I begged, forcing him to look at me. "Kiyo never bled out during the execution! He was boiled alive! Remember?"

But he didn't respond. I shifted my hands to his and placed them on my cheeks. "Do you feel any blood on me?" I asked.

Still no response. "Please..." I begged. "You're seeing things. Please take a deep breath and calm down."

That got through to Shuichi. He closed his eyes and slowly took a deep breath. When he exhaled he opened his eyes again. Thankfully the spiraling layers of darkness in his gaze vanished. Was he back to normal? Regardless, we didn't change positions for a while.

"Why are you smiling like that...?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

I was surprised by the sudden question. "Shuichi...?"

"Why, Kaede?!" Shuichi repeated, tears brimming near his eyes. "Why are you thinking about everyone except yourself?!" He freed his hands from our embrace and leaned down into my chest. "Why...? Why do you do that?"

I didn't say anything as Shuichi cried into my chest. What was I supposed to say? He must have a lot on his mind. If I say the wrong thing, it might only make him feel worse. So instead, I put my arms around him and gave him a hug. We remained like that for a while.

Eventually Shuichi started to wobble a bit, so I guided him over to the bed as we sat near the edge. I also took off his hat and set it aside, hoping that stroking his soft hair would help him calm down-

"Please don't," Shuichi muttered as soon as my fingertips grazed his scalp. "I spent so much time combing it this morning."

"Sorry..." I muttered.

Shuichi sighed, finally calming down. "I should be the one saying sorry," he said. "That's how I grew up. I try my best to take care of my looks. Not even a single strand of hair should be out of place."

"Because of your uncle?" I guessed, glad there was a change of topic.

"I guess that's how it started," Shuichi answered. "I moved to Fuefuki when I was 8 years old. That was when Uncle Daiki started spoiling me. He heard about how my parents were neglecting me, so he wanted to make sure I was alright. He even taught me how to tie a tie."

"Is that why you're obsessed with your looks?" I asked.

Shuichi looked up at me, still accepting my embrace. "Sort of," he admitted. "After Uncle Daiki met Mika, she ended up spoiling me as well. She bought nice clothes and special shampoo for me. So in a way, it's their influence that got me focused on my looks."

From this angle, I could see Shuichi's eyes behind his bangs. "Well I think it worked," I said with a smile. "You look amazing."

Shuichi's face went red as he buried his face in my chest. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Sorry," Shuichi said as he looked up at me again. "I'm already used to girls always complimenting my looks. It's kind of embarrassing..."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," I said. "You said you take care of your looks. What's wrong with showing them off?"

Shuichi blushed again. "T-Thank you..." he muttered.

We didn't say much after that. But despite the silence, I'm glad Shuichi appreciated my company. I'm not sure how much time passed, but eventually, he spoke again.

"Ah, Kaede..." Shuichi said. "Can you...spend the night with me?"

I felt my face warm up, causing Shuichi to blush. "N-Not like that!" he stammered. "I just need some company! A lot happened today, so I could use some comfort."

"Of course," I replied. "I'll be more than happy to comfort you."

We separated from the embrace and stood up. Once I took off my shoes, I got into bed. Shuichi looked at me as he unbuttoned his coat. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You sleep with your backpack and ring on?" Shuichi asked.

I quickly realized what he meant. "Whoops!" I said as I took off my backpack and put the ring on the desk. "Sometimes I get so tired that I forget to take them off before bed."

Shuichi laughed as he continued undressing for bed. When he took off his coat, pants, socks, and loafers, he got into bed next to me. He was still wearing his dress shirt with his grey plaid boxers. "Thanks again for doing this," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied. For the first time since this killing game, I was finally able to fall asleep without playing piano songs in my head.

* * *

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

I stretched as I sat up while the morning announcement played. When I stood up, I slipped on my shoes, backpack, and ring. It was then I realized Shuichi wasn't seen at all, but I did hear a hair dryer running. A while later, Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning," Shuichi said. "Did you sleep well?"

I couldn't respond. Since Shuichi was only wearing a towel, his chest was completely exposed. I remember seeing his body when Miu helped me experience a woman's fantasy, but seeing those strong muscles in real life made my mind numb.

"Ah...Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I muttered, snapping out of my trance. "I'm so sorry! Do you need some privacy?!"

"I would appreciate it," Shuichi admitted.

"I'll...wait outside your room," I said as I headed for the door, completely embarrassed with what just happened.

* * *

Several minutes later, Shuichi finally left his room fully dressed as he put his hat on. "So what was that all about?" I asked as we walked to the dining hall together.

"I normally shower at night," Shuichi explained. "But because I didn't shower last night, I had to take one this morning." He shyly glanced at the ground. "Sorry you had to see that..."

"See what?" I asked. "Your body?"

Shuichi blushed without saying a word. "It's alright," I said as I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I wasn't expecting you to be muscular. Is it because of your training with Kaito?"

"Not all of it," Shuichi answered. "Remember when I told you about my first case?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You had to find a classmate's miniature alligator."

"And I had to climb around mountains and swim up rivers," Shuichi added. "What you saw was mostly the result of all that work."

I felt my face get warm after hearing that. His somewhat muscular body is the result of that first case? I wonder what other cases he did...

Eventually we finally reached the dining hall. But as soon as we walked through the doors, we were in for an unexpected sight.


	45. Gonta's Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the third trial, the remaining Ultimates try to do their best to stay positive.

Not everyone had shown up to the dining hall. The ones who were there were already eating breakfast in silence. "Good morning," I said, forcing a smile as me and Shuichi took our seats next to Kaito and Maki.

"Good morning," Kirumi said with a slight frown. She gave a bowl of salad to Shuichi and a bowl of miso soup to me.

"Good...morning..." Keebo echoed, wearing...black-laced underwear? Where did he get that from?

Miu groaned as she covered her face with both hands, her face bright red. As for Maki, she didn't say anything. It was clear that everyone else was upset too. Who could blame them? Not only did Tenko die, but we found out there was a serial killer among us. I'm glad he was executed, but I was more upset that he tried to kill me. I'm not even sure if we can all stay enthusiastic afterwards. All I could do is eat my breakfast in silence.

"What's wrong, bro?" Kaito asked Shuichi, voicing concern. "You're not gonna eat that?"

Kokichi laughed. "If you don't eat, then Gonta will eat you instead, Shuichi," he teased.

Shuichi looked alarmed. "Ah, he'll eat me?" he asked. "Don't you mean my breakfast...?"

"Just ignore him," I said. "Kokichi's being a tease as usual."

Kaito looked around. "Speaking of Gonta, where is he?" he asked. "I haven't seen him this morning."

"He's not hear yet?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kirumi replied. "It is unlike him to skip out on breakfast."

"He's probably still sleeping..." Keebo assumed.

Miu groaned again, still embarrassed. We didn't say much afterwards. We just sat and ate our breakfast. I wasn't even sure how I could get everyone motivated again-

"Heeey! You guys have no energy!" Himiko exclaimed as she stood up. "You need to look alive! You're all still teenagers!"

"Himiko?" I muttered, surprised by the outburst.

"Your 'good mornings' are too quiet!" Himiko continued. "It's cuz you're so quiet that you feel down!"

Miu groaned for a third time as she face-planted her breakfast. "I didn't mean you should sigh louder!" Himiko corrected.

"...Weird," Maki said. "I thought you'd be the most depressed out of all of us."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Angie said. "Don't you see what's happening to Himiko? Her soul has become one with Tenko's." She joyfully laughed. "She has evolved into Himenko!"

"Wh-What?" Himiko stammered. "No, that's not true at all. Of course...I'm depressed. This is the most depressed I've been in all my 200 million years. But...being depressed won't help those who died rest in peace...like Tenko. If I stayed depressed, she won't be able to rest in peace either." She jumped up in the air in enthusiasm. "So in order to make her death have meaning, I've decided to live my life with positivity!" Then she started gasping for breath as she bent over and clutched her knees. "S-So anyway... Please...t-take care of the...new me..."

"You're out of breath already," Kaito noted. "You're going full speed right out of the gate!"

"But Himiko is correct," Kirumi pointed out. "The ones who remain need to keep moving forward and live on, for everyone's sake."

"Yeah!" Kokichi gleefully cheered. "Let's cheer up and work hard! This game is just getting started!"

Shuichi nearly choked on a forkful of salad. "Game?" he repeated after a hard swallow.

"Huh? Isn't that what we were talking about?" Kokichi asked. He sadly groaned. "But now that there's less people, I might...be the next victim..." His frown quickly disappeared. "Woooow, so exciting! But I definitely don't wanna die! Well, I guess that's the same for everyone else!" He cheekily laughed as he stretched his arms above his head.

Kaito growled as he tightly clenched his fork. "You're still saying crap at a time like-"

Just then, Gonta slammed the dining hall door wide open, breathing heavily. "Everyone! This serious!" he cried out.

"Oh no..." Kokichi said. "The Colossal High School Girl is on the other side of the wall, isn't she?!"

"Okay, maybe not that serious..." Gonta admitted as he walked towards us. "But Gonta went to courtyard before coming here..."

"Is it about the graffiti?" I asked. "Was there more added to it?"

"Yeah," Gonta confirmed. "More letters added..."

"I'm not sure what it's trying to spell..." Keebo admitted. "'The swords'? Or maybe 'this world'?"

"But why mention the world?" Kirumi questioned. "You were right to question this strange message, Gonta."

"It's probably just graffiti, right?" Maki pointed out. "We should ignore it."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Shuichi suspected.

"...Why?" Maki asked. "Do you want to die?"

Shuichi flinched. I get that it's Maki's habit, but she should really ease up on saying it. She's going to give him a heart attack...

"But Maki, maybe Shuichi is right," I spoke up. "No one took credit for the message, but more letters appear after every trial. It kind of feels suspicious."

"So, seriously, none of us here wrote it?" Kaito asked. "If this is a prank, you better speak up."

"But Gonta stumbled onto the writing by coincidence, right?" Kokichi pointed out. "If it was a prank, then they would've done it in a more obvious spot, not in the grass." He let out a sad sigh as he picked at his breakfast dumpling with a fork. "There's nothing more depressing than an unnoticed prank."

"It's like a titty no one wants to fondle!" Miu agreed.

Kokichi smiled weakly. "Well, it could just be Gonta writing it, since he was the first one to find-"

"How dare you!" Kirumi suddenly cried out. "Gonta would never do such a thing!"

"Kirumi right!" Gonta agreed. "Gonta never make trouble for everyone! It's...ungentlemanly."

I looked back at Shuichi. I could tell he was in deep thought about the writing. Like I said earlier, he's right to question it. Who's behind that mysterious graffiti? And why do more letters appear after every trial?

"Well, I don't really get it," Kaito admitted. "But...maybe it's some kinda clue." He gave Gonta a thumbs-up. "Thanks for the report, Gonta."

"...Gonta just glad to help," Gonta replied. "Gonta want to help, even little. Tell Gonta if you need help with something, okay?"

"O-kay, got it!" Kokichi replied with a cheeky grin. "I'll let you know if I want you to punch someone."

"No!" Himiko disagreed. "You don't get to tell Gonta what to do anymore!"

"Y-Yeah..." Gonta agreed. "Gonta learn lesson after Insect Meet and Greet..."

Kokichi groaned in disappointed as he slammed his head against the table. "Booooring," he complained.

At that moment, Monokuma arrived. "Oh ho! My ears are burning!" he gleefully said. "Are you guys talking about me again? You must love me!" He looked around the room. "Are you getting dizzy from the face I make when I concentrate really hard?" No one responded. "Never mind that... You guys are probably eager for it, right? My prize, that is. Right? You guys can't live without getting a prize right now, right? That's what I thought, so I brought a prize!"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The Monokubs entered the room, but Monotaro looked around. "Huh? What's an ursine?" he asked.

"The hell...?" Monosuke muttered. "Forgettin' your own catchphrase's like the kiss of death, y'know?"

"Man, I thought Monotaro's endearing character trait was cute, but now it's getting old!" Monokid complained. "When's Papa Kuma gonna give 'em a new memory chip?!"

"I already told you, I only had five memory chips!" Monokuma explained. "I can't get any more without causing complications!"

"By the way, who's the pink stuffed pig over there?" Monotaro asked, pointing at Monophanie.

"P-Pink stuffed...PIG?" Monophanie angrily repeated. She went to the kitchen to get a frying pan.

"Monotaro's head is busted! One solid whack should make him remember!"

BONK!

"Ouch!" Monotaro complained as he rubbed his head. He groaned. "Where am I? Where's Kaoru...?"

Monodam looked at Montaro in alarm. "KAORU-IS-NO-LONGER-WITH-US," he sadly answered. "HE-DIED-FROM-"

Monokid put his hand over Monodam's mouth. "Shush!" he whispered. "Ya wanna get Papa Kuma mad?"

Monophanie looked nervous for a brief second before she resumed glaring at Monotaro. "Ack!" she cried out. "Your character is completely different now!"

BONK!

Monotaro looked at us. "M-Mommy?" he muttered.

"C'mon!" Monophanie shouted as she bonked Monotaro on the head again. "Remember already!"

Monokuma sighed. "They're so adorably fascinating," he gushed. "I could watch them forever- Eh?"

Monotaro ran over to where Miu was sitting and looked up at her. "Mommy!" he cheered.

Miu looked surprised. "M-Mommy?!" she stammered, looking at Monotaro. Then a soft smile appeared on her face. "Wh-What's this weird sensation in my chest? I-Is this...what is feels like to be a mom?"

"Mommy!" Monotaro happily repeated.

"Oh... Come here, ya little Pipsqueak!" Miu gushed as she picked up Monotaro and put him on her lap.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Monokuma angrily asked. "Give me back my Kub!"

"Nope!" Miu responded as she hugged Monotaro. "I'm his mommy now."

Kokichi let out a frustrated sigh. "Can you just give us our prize already?" he complained. "I'm starting to get bored!"

"Okay, okay," Monokuma grumbled. "Monosuke, care to do the honors?"

"You got it, Pops!" Monosuke replied. Then he, Monokid, Monophanie, and Monodam revealed two objects. "Listen up! Cuz here's a couple more fabulous, nonsensical prizes for youse!"

"This time we're dishin' out the legendary levistone and the priceless octobrush!" Monokid yelled. "But that's not all!"

Monophanie held up a metal card. "Here's a card key!" she added. "Which just so happens to be the motive, too!"

That took me by surprise. "Did you say 'motive'?!" I asked.

"Yep!" Monokuma confirmed. "This mysterious card key is your next motive!"

"The classic carrot-and-stick approach!" Monphanie chimed in. "No one can work a carrot or a stick like Daddy!"

"Well I do like carrots," Angie spoke up.

"A card key is the motive?" Kaito asked. "What does that even mean?"

"So the new area you can open with the card key..." Maki said. "Is that where the real motive is?"

"Puhuhu, that's a secret," Monokuma laughed. "Why don't you use it if you're so curious?"

"No, we shouldn't," Keebo insisted. "If we want to prevent another murder from happening-"

"Yoink!" Kokichi exclaimed as he got up from his seat and snatched the card key from Monophanie. "I'll take that card key then!"

"B-But that Monokuma's motive!" Gonta cried out. "What if another murder happen?!"

"I wouldn't mind that at all, y'know?" Kokichi replied. He smiled wide. "Cuz this is a killing game and we're the players, plain and simple. Why _wouldn't_ the players play the game?"

Kaito slammed his fork onto the table. "Quit screwing around and just give it to us!"

"No thaaaanks!" Kokichi said in a singsong voice, waving the card key in front of him. "See yaaaaa!" He ran out of the room without another word.

"Wha—! Hey! Wait up!" Kaito shouted. Then he got up from his seat and ran after Kokichi.

Monokuma growled slightly. "Running in the halls isn't normally allowed, but I suppose boys will be boys," he said. "Also, I forgot to mention this, but I've hidden another Flashback Light somewhere." He laughed. "I wonder what memories you'll uncov-"

"Like we're going to fall for that!" Himiko interrupted.

Monokuma looked surprised. "I beg your pardon?"

"Angie was right about the Neconomicon being dangerous," Himiko explained. "So she must be right about the Flashback Lights implanting false memories!"

"That's true," Angie agreed. "Atua himself warned me about that."

Monokuma didn't respond. "Whoa boy..." Monokid said. "I think ya made Papa Kuma mad."

"Then is it true?" Angie asked. "Do the Flashback Lights only show lies?"

Monokuma stormed out of the dining hall as he started muttering to himself. "Oh geez, this can't end well..." Monosuke said.

"So long, bear-well!"

But while the Monokubs left the room, only Monotaro stayed behind, still snuggled up in Miu's arms.

"What should we do now?" Kirumi asked. "Kokichi and Kaito have already run off."

"We cannot leave Kokichi alone with that card key motive..." Keebo pointed out.

"Perhaps we should all explore together, and look for Kokichi as well," Shuichi suggested as he lifted up his hat.

"That's a good idea, but...let us look for Kokichi while you and Kaede focus on the exploring," Keebo decided. "Right now, we need your skills as a detective, Shuichi."

"Right..." Shuichi agreed. "In that case, I'll hold onto the octobrush while Kaede should have the levistone. We'll look around again."

"Nyeeeh, Shuichi's grown up!" Himiko squealed. "He's become so reliable!"

"No duh," Miu agreed as she continued to hug Monotaro. "Bet bein' Kaede's little beta boytoy gave his ego a bit of a tug!"

"Shuichi is so amazing," Gonta added. "Gonta wanna be useful to everyone too."

"Don't worry," Maki said. "When the time comes, we'll use your body as a meat shield."

"Okay!" Gonta cheerfully agreed. "Gonta hope time come soon!"

"No, you should rather hope that time does not come," Kirumi advised, voicing concern.

Everyone else was right. This was the first time Shuichi took charge like a true leader. I could even see a confident spark in his slightly-concealed eyes. I smiled to myself, glad I was able to give him the right push. I really hope he stays like this for the rest of the killing game.


	46. Uncovering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the students uncover new sections of the academy, a new research lab reveals what might be hidden truths behind Shuichi's forgotten memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Some details regarding Shuichi's past might be familiar to some people. Think of those details as a shout out to a particular video game, especially due to his character design...

When we finished our breakfast, we all went our separate ways. Shuichi and I agreed to split up to cover more ground. So while he explored inside the academy, I explored the outside, which looked much cleaner than the last time I checked. I guess the Monokubs are still doing some maintenance with their Exisals.

Miu, who had Monotaro by her side, looked around. "So what's the deal with this place anyway?!" she wondered. "What kinda facility was it before?!"

"It looks like their renovating an old facility or constructing a new building," I suspected.

"At the start, Monokuma said they were supposed to be facilities for us," Himiko recalled.

"That's obviously a lie!" Miu scoffed. "That plush bear is stuffed with lies and shit!"

"You do have a point," I agreed. "I find it hard to believe that this place was built for us."

"I also think Monokuma was lying," Keebo agreed. "He is an exceptionally deceitful being."

"Don't you mean 'robot'?" I checked.

Keebo looked nervous. "...Kaede, have you been a robophobe this whole time?"

"What?" I asked. "No, I didn't mean it like that!"

Regardless, Miu had a good point. Monokuma claimed the academy was built for us, but is that really the case? Or is this just a place for the killing game.

* * *

After I did some wandering around with Miu, Keebo, and Monotaro, we came across a stone block with an indentation. Realizing the indentation matched the levistone, I placed it in there. As soon as I did, the stone rose up and caused a building to materialize on Miu's research lab.

Keebo took a few steps back in surprise. "Th-The buildings just combined!"

Miu let out a panicked scream. "What did you do to my lab?!" she asked. "It's goin' in super deep!"

After that surprised outburst, we checked out the new building. The inside looked like futuristic maintenance room for robots. Was this Keebo's research lab?

Miu happily laughed. "This is ****in' awesome!" she gushed. "Look at all these upgrade parts!" She walked over to Keebo and sighed. "Ohhh, you'd look so pretty with this, Keebo..." She booped his nose. "I want you to make lots of cute noises!" She giggled a bit.

Keebo took a few steps back. "S-Stop!" he stammered, his face turning red. "Don't mention that in front of Kaede..."

"Are you okay?" I asked Keebo.

"I don't want this," Keebo admitted. "I don't like this sort of...sci-fi technology." He whimpered a bit. "...Can we leave now?"

But Miu had already started inspecting the lab. "Whoa!" she gushed. "There's a whole lotta spare parts in here!"

"Spare parts?" I repeated. "Keebo, this lab might be pretty useful for you."

"No...I do not want to be assisted by sci-fi technology," Keebo insisted. "We shouldn't rely on the power of sci-fi for anything." He looked around. "Anyway...I would prefer a more Japanese theme, since I like that food the most. ...Even though I can only stare at it. At the very least, I'd like some kimonos in my lab and a porch with wind chimes."

"Kimonos?" I asked. Then I thought about what he said at the party. "Because Miu gave you a feature to let you put on clothes?"

"Certainly," Keebo answered. "Miu is an amazing person. And just last night, she and I became a couple. She even gave me her undergarments as a token of our love!"

Miu made an embarrassed sound. "Y-You didn't have to wear them..." she stammered.

"But I want to," Keebo insisted. "I want everyone to know that I'm dating the most beautiful and intelligent person in the world."

Miu squeaked in surprise as she continued searching through the lab. "You're wearing her underwear?" I asked Keebo.

"I am," Keebo answered, referring to the black-laced underwear he was wearing. "If I had known handing our undergarments is a sign of affection, I would have given her my spare parts as well."

"I think that's just Miu..." I guessed.

At that moment, Monotaro gasped. "Mommy, look!" he said. "I see some spare parts for me!"

Miu looked at where Monotaro was looking. "Not bad, Pipsqueak," she complimented. "See anything you like?"

"I don't," Monotaro answered. "Are these memory chips?"

"I believe so," Miu replied after a quick inspection. "You need a new one?"

"I think so," Monotaro answered. He pointed at his left ear. "I might not remember much, but I do know my memory chip is located right here. All you have to do is press a button on the side and unscrew."

"Alright," Miu said as she knelt next to Monotaro. "Time for a little checkup."

And so, Miu went to work on helping Monotaro. Following his instructions, she replaced his old memory chip with a new one. It only took a few seconds.

"That should do it!" Miu announced after screwing the ear back into place. "How ya feelin'?"

Monotaro blinked. "Better," he answered. "I remember everything!" He hugged Miu. "Thank you so much, Mommy!"

"Awww... Anything for my precious little Pipsqueak," Miu replied as she hugged back.

Keebo looked back at me. "We might be here for a while," he admitted. "Why don't you check in on Shuichi?"

"Alright," I decided. "I wonder if he had any luck on his end."

* * *

Thanks to Angie, I found out Shuichi uncovered a hidden stairway on the 4th floor. The 5th floor had more of a church feel with two doors near the staircase. To my surprise, I found Monodam standing outside one of the doors.

"Monodam?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

Monodam stared at the door in silence. "Monodam?" I asked again.

"THIS-ISN'T-RIGHT," Monodam sadly said. "THAT-CAN'T-BE-HER-RESEARCH-LAB."

I looked at the door in question. It was decorated with pictures of various sewing supplies. Could it be...?

"Was this supposed to be Tsumugi's research lab?" I asked.

"NO, THAT'S-WRONG," Monodam insisted. "THIS-DOESN'T-LOOK-RIGHT-AT-ALL."

"Then why don't you go in to check?" I suggested.

"I-CAN'T," Monodam explained. "FATHER-SAID-IF-A-STUDENT-DIES-BEFORE-THEIR-LAB-IS-REVEALED, IT-WILL-STAY-LOCKED."

"That's the first time I'm hearing about this," I commented.

"MY-APOLOGIES," Monodam said. "NOW-IF-YOU-EXCUSE-ME, I-HAVE-THINGS-TO-TAKE-CARE-OF. SO-LONG, BEAR-WELL."

With Monodam gone, I decided to check on the other door. The frame was striped with a magnifying glass on top. Could this be...?

* * *

It is. This is Shuichi's research lab, and he was already here, looking around. But why did he look sad?

"Shuichi?" I asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shuichi put his hand on the fireplace. "He even got the fireplace right..." he muttered.

"Who did?" I asked.

Shuichi looked at me. "Monokuma," he answered. "I know this is my research lab, but...this looks so much like Uncle Daiki's study."

"Study?" I repeated. "You're wealthy?"

"Sort of," Shuichi clarified. "My uncle gets a lot of cases every day. Thanks to payments he receives from those cases, he can afford fancy furniture. And this lab is an almost perfect replica of his study."

"Why almost?" I asked.

"Because of the shelves," Shuichi explained. He showed me one of them. "Look at what's inside."

I looked at the contents of the shelves. "All I see are various glass bottles."

"They contain poison," Shuichi explained, looking a bit tensed.

"Poison?!" I echoed. "You're the Ultimate Detective, not the Ultimate Criminal!"

"I was confused at first too," Shuichi said. "But there's also an antidote for every one of these poisons."

"It still feels a bit weird," I admitted. "What if someone stole one of these bottles and tried to pin the blame on you?"

"You're right to question these bottles," Shuichi said. "Not even my uncle would have poison out in the open like this. He keeps the bottles in a basement."

"So what's on the other shelf?" I asked.

Shuichi brought me over to the other shelf. "I think these are murder cases," he guessed. "But why are there only nine of them?"

I picked up one of the files and searched through it. Wait... Something doesn't seem right...

"Didn't you say you don't remember anything that happened last year?" I asked.

"I did," Shuichi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Take a look at this file," I explained, showing Shuichi the file. "Do you know anyone named Shiro Maeda?"

Shuichi read through the file. As he read, his eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. "...What?" he breathed out. "Th-This can't be..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"This was my homeroom teacher back in Spring Field Academy!" Shuichi explained. "How is he dead?!"

I checked the file date. "It says it happened last year," I noticed.

Panicked, Shuichi looked through the rest of the files. As he read them, he became more and more nervous. Eventually he was too scared to even look through the last file.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"All of these cases took place in Fuefuki!" Shuichi pointed out. "But I don't remember that stuff even happening!"

I looked through a file detailing the disappearance of a teen idol named Rika Morikawa. "According to these files, they're related to some kind of mysterious fog," I read. "It started when a TV announcer was found dead on a telephone pole. But there were only two more murders afterwards. The rest were only kidnappings. Ultimately the culprit behind the first two murders, an assistant cop named Tohruu Aichi, was arrested." I looked back at Shuichi. "Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Not at all," Shuichi admitted.

Curious, I picked up the last file. But when I opened it, I was in for an absolute shock. "What is it?" Shuichi asked.

"Shuichi..." I said. "This is a file detailing _your_ disappearance!"

"What?!" Shuichi asked. He looked at the file. "Y-You can't be serious!" We read the details together.

Shuichi Saihara, only nephew of Daiki and Mika Saihara, is the fifth disappearance incident related to the murder of local TV announcer Masumi Yamamoto. Much like the previous four disappearances, he was abducted at his home late at night. But when Mr. Saihara was seen after the incident, he looked much more sickly than before and his anxiety had become worse. Not even his uncle and aunt can figure out what caused these unusual circumstances.

I looked at the provided photo in the file. To my surprise, Shuichi looked completely different. He was wearing a blazer-style uniform, his skin wasn't pale at all, and his eyes were amber instead of grey. What if this is because of that weird fog?

"This can't be me!" Shuichi exclaimed. "That looks nothing like my uniform!"

"Maybe this isn't your uniform," I suggested. "Have you worn anything like this before?"

"I haven't," Shuichi explained. "This has to be Monokuma's sense of humor. He must have made up these cases."

"To be honest, this whole lab doesn't seem to fit you at all," I admitted. "If you never told me this was modeled after your uncle's place, I would have thought it was for someone else."

My comment got Shuichi to chuckle. "You might be right..." he agreed. "First I need a cloak and a deerstalker."

I smiled in amusement after imagining Shuichi wearing those clothes. "You'd probably look silly in that getup."

"I guess that does sound silly," Shuichi replied. "Black's more my color."

"You do look good in black," I complimented. "Very slimming."

"Well you know what they say," Shuichi humorously added. "Vertical stripes make people look slim."

I couldn't stop smiling after hearing that. It was so nice to be with Shuichi. Not only is he a good friend, but he's an amazing partner for investigations and trials. He's such a sweetheart.

Once we calmed down from our little laugh fest, Shuichi sighed. "But seriously, this place still feels off," he said. "Everything here has to do with death."

"That doesn't seem surprising," I commented. "We are in a killing game. That's bound to be useful for the trials."

"Yeah...I know," Shuichi sadly agreed. "The only time I can use my detective talent is after someone dies..." He sheepishly rubbed his arm. "A detective...can't save anyone. I'm only useful after it's already too late."

I lifted up Shuichi's hat to get him to look at me. "That's not true at all," I disagreed. "If you weren't suspicious of Kiyo, he would have probably killed me. You saved my life."

"But that wasn't my intention," Shuichi admitted. "Like I said in the last trial, I was suspicious for different reasons."

"What reasons?" I asked.

Shuichi blushed as he looked away from me. "Ah, it's...kind of hard to explain..." he muttered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat. "But...if you really want to know, I-"

"Hey! Were you guys making out in here?!"

Shuichi and I looked at the door. "Kaito?" Shuichi asked.

"Calm down, I was only joking," Kaito said. He walked over to us and patted Shuichi on the back. "But seriously, keep being proud of yourself, Shuichi! Everything you've done up till now is amazing!"

"Ah...thanks," Shuichi replied, smiling softly. It's amazing how he and Kaito have become fast friends.

"That's why you should be careful," Maki added, following Kaito into the lab.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Because of how well you were able to figure out the culprit faster than the rest of us, future culprits have their eyes on you..." Maki explained. "The next culprit might come after you."

"Come after me?" Shuichi repeated.

"Heh, you don't need to worry about that!" Kaito encouraged. "I won't let anyone mess with my sidekick!" He cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna protect the three of you! It's a hero's job to protect his sidekicks!"

"But what happens if either of us become a future culprit?" I pointed out.

"Relax, Kaede," Kaito reassured. "That's impossible. I mean, sure you did try to kill the mastermind, but that's water under the bridge."

"How...can you believe in people so easily?" Maki asked.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you before?" Kaito asked in response. "I believe in people I wanna believe in. And if they betray me, it just means I made a bad call believing in them." He winked at Maki. "Of course, you're one of the people I want to believe in, Maki Roll!"

Maki bit her lower lip and looked away from Kaito. Was she trying not to blush?

"So why are you two come here?" I asked. "Did you manage to find Kokichi?"

"I lost track of him," Kaito admitted. "I can't find that guy anywhere."

"But he still has the motive card key," I pointed out.

"Yeah, he should still have it," Kaito figured. He shrugged. "Well, he ended up getting away, but we came here to get you two."

"For what?" I asked.

"Monokuma wants us to meet him in the dining hall," Maki explained. "He has an announcement to make and he needs everyone present."

"I am worried about Kokichi, but I think we should deal with Monokuma's announcement first," Kaito suggested. "So let's all gather in the dining hall!"


	47. Apocalypse How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Monokuma determined to continue the killing game, his actions lead to a shocking revelation...

After a while, everyone gathered in the dining hall. But someone was missing...

"Alright, looks like everyone's here," Kaito said.

"Oh, what about Kokichi?" Gonta asked.

"Forget about him!" Kaito replied. "It's his fault for messing around like that!"

"I guess...he must be a real pro at hide-and-seek," Himiko suspected. "I magically looked all over the school, but he was nowhere to be found."

"No one can find him, huh?" Shuichi asked.

"He might've used the motive's card key to enter a place we're unaware of," Maki suggested.

"Do you think that's where the real motive is being kept?" Keebo asked. "Either way, it's worrisome."

Kaito chuckled. "Next time I see him, I just gotta catch him and ask," he said. "Anyway, where's Monokuma?"

As in on cue, Monokuma showed up. "Did somebody say my name?" he asked.

"Alright, you little Build-a-Bear reject!" Miu shouted. "Why'd ya bring us here?!"

"I will explain once everyone gets here," Monokuma replied.

"Awww... Didja miss me?"

We looked at the door. "Kokichi?!" Himiko asked.

"I knew you'd find us here...but only because it's you," Maki said.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Kokichi cheekily replied as he strutted over to us. "So, why are all my merry friends gathered here?"

"First things first..." Shuichi said with his arms crossed. "What did you do with that card key?"

"Ooh, so you're worried about that," Kokichi replied, standing on his toes to look at Shuichi in the eyes. "Well, relax, Detective Prince. Unfortunately, I couldn't use the card key."

"So that card key doesn't work at all?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had no idea where to use it, so I just gave up instead," Kokichi claimed with a shrug.

"You don't seem too disappointed about not being able to use it," Keebo commented.

"I _am_ disappointed, damnit!" Kokichi whined as he stomped his foot. "I wanted to use the card key!"

"I smell another ****in' lie!" Miu suspected.

Kokichi flinched a bit. "Uh... Sure!" he replied. "It was a lie!" He laughed as he started fiddling with a lock of his hair.

"Whatever..." Kaito said with a sigh. "Talking to him's a waste of time." He looked at Monokuma. "We've got more important things to do."

"Oh yeah, why did Monokuma bring us here?" Kokichi asked.

"That's a good question," Monokuma said. "Because of this!"

Angie let out a panicked yelp. "Why do you have a Flashback Light?!"

"Because you stubborn brats refuse to cooperate!" Monokuma yelled. "If you won't use these things willingly, then I'll have to hand out your forgotten memories BY FORCE!"

As soon as Monokuma turned it on, a bright light filled my vision...

...and new images resurfaced my mind.

"How could I forget about the meteorites?!" I asked.

Shuichi started gasping for breath as he bent over and clutched his head. "What happened with the meteorites?!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "That's more like it!" He walked over to Monotaro and grabbed his arm. "Come, Monotaro. You're due for recharging." As Monokuma dragged Monotaro out of the dining hall, we discussed the new memories.

Keebo was visibly nervous. "I remember...TV news and the Internet talkin' non-stop about those meteorites!"

"There was a lot of damage where I lived..." Kirumi recalled. "Everyone said it was only a matter of time..."

"A researcher said that, too," Maki replied. "Similar meteorite impacts happened millions of years ago... All living organisms on Earth were annihilated..."

"There were also a bunch of weird groups that started to show up in the streets," Kaito recalled. "As the meteorites got worse, more people started saying it was the end of the world..."

"Gonta hear that, too!" Gonta added. "Unless someone does something, world will end!"

"Th-Those people were...always handing out flyers on street corners..." Himiko stammered.

"I saw flyers all over the city, too," Keebo spoke up. "They said, 'mankind deserves damnation'."

Those flyers... I remember seeing them too! But what did that all mean?

"And...the meteorites!" Kaito repeated. "What ended up happening with the meteorites?!"

"We haven't seen any since we got here," Keebo pointed out. "Maybe they died down..."

"Then what happened to that plan?" Kaito asked. "The one to save the world from the meteorites?"

"I overheard one of those people mentioning something called the Gofer Project," Kirumi recalled. "It was planned by every country in the world as an attempt to save humanity..." She looked tensed. "But how could I have forgotten about attending those meetings?"

That's right... Kirumi's the prime minister of Japan. Of course she would be one of the world leaders who planned out this Gofer Project!

"I remember that, too..." Kokichi chimed in. "But the Gofer Project..." He rubbed his forehead. "What did happen to that, anyway?"

"I believe it ended up failing," Angie recalled.

"Oh yeah, it did fail!" Kokichi exclaimed. He let out a weak laugh. "Silly me..."

"That's what I heard too, but I can't remember why," Maki replied.

"S-So...we can't remember anything past that again," Himiko realized.

"I can't remember anything either," I agreed. "What was the Gofer Project even abo-"

"GAH!" Shuichi yelped. He fell to his knees as he grasped his hat.

"Shuichi!" I cried out as I rushed to his side. "What is it-"

Suddenly, Shuichi looked up. **"I don't want to live!"** He shouted with an eerily echo in his voice. **"I want to die with everyone else!"**

"My goodness!" Angie exclaimed. "Shuichi, what's wrong with your eyes?!"

Angie was right to question Shuichi's eyes. I couldn't see the familiar grey coloring behind his bangs. Instead, his eyes were glowing bright yellow.

Kokichi's jaw dropped as he took a few steps back. "No way..." he muttered. "I-It's still there..."

Before I could ask Kokichi what he meant, Miu started cackling. "Mankind deserves damnation..." she muttered.

"Miu...?" I asked.

Miu continued cackling. "Mankind deserves damnation..." she repeated. "**** that! We're already damned here! Being stuck here with you losers is the worst hell there is!"

Himiko wordlessly looked at Miu as Keebo rushed over to her. "Miu, please calm down!" he said as he hugged her. "Panicking will only make things worse!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Miu sobbed as she accepted Keebo's embrace. "I'm tired of this! Let us outta here! Let us out! C'mon, don't leave us in here! Pull us out!"

"Keebo is right!" Kirumi agreed. "Infighting won't solve anything!"

"Kirumi, stay calm!" Gonta begged as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay! Gonta will protect you!"

I wasn't sure what to say. Even if Angie's right about the Flashback Lights implanting false memories, it still feels so real... Worse, the new memories we got didn't answer any questions about the Ultimate Hunt or even the joint funeral. All we got was completely unrelated details. How is this all connected? And why does it explain why we're in the Ultimate Academy? Not to mention those meteorites. What happened to them?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Shuichi gasping for breath. "What happened...?" he muttered.

Kokichi shushed Shuichi as he helped him stand up. "It'll be okay, Shuichi," he reassured. "Just a little more..."

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered.

Kokichi laughed. "Don't you worry your pretty little face off," he said with a wink. "We probably need one more... Everything will start to connect after we remember one more thing..."

"One more thing...?" Shuichi muttered. "Kokichi, what-"

"But I don't think I'd be surprised by the outcome of this situation," Kokichi interrupted with a smirk. "Like...if we were actually dead, and this was the afterlife."

Shuichi looked alarmed as he took a few steps back. "The afterlife...?" he muttered.

"Whaaat?" Angie asked. "That's impossible! The great beyond is much nicer than this!"

"Angie's right!" Kaito agreed. "Quit saying stupid crap like that!"

Kokichi scoffed. "It's not stupid!" he insisted. "If meteorites can happen, then anything else can happen, too." He cocked his hip to the side. "C'mon, you're an astronaut, aren't ya? Space is full of mysteries that we can't even fathom. That's why, if the meteorites really did fall on us, anything could've happen. A mysterious virus could've spread, or some weird technology... **Or even an unknown substance brought to Earth that could've bent time and space-"**

"That's like science fiction!" Himiko cried out.

"Yeah, your theory is stupid!" Kaito told Kokichi. "It's like the setting for some third-rate anime or game!"

Kokichi mock-gasped as he put his hand over his heart. "Do you think I'm making this up?" he asked. "But then how would you explain the Flashback Lights, Exisals, and even Monokuma and his Kubs? We may be used to it _now_ , but that kind of stuff goes against common sense, y'know?" He laughed. "Which means...it wouldn't be too farfetched if any of these things I mentioned actually happened."

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted as he ran over to Kokichi and picked him up by his shirt. "First off, I'm the only one who gets to talk about space!"

"Oh, you're right," Kokichi cheekily agreed. "Sorry, my bad."

Miu whimpered as she still sobbed into Keebo's chest. "Wh-Whatever... Just hurry up so I can get out of here..."

"Everyone seems...very tired," Keebo noted as he stroked Miu's back. "We should probably disperse for the time being."

At that point, Kaito released his grip on Kokichi. "Oh! You've finally learned to read the air!" the Ultimate Supreme Leader commented. "Nice job, robot!"

"I'm...learning every day thanks to Miu," Keebo said.

This wasn't right at all. We need to escape together, but another murder is going to happen if everyone keeps- Seriously, where is that hissing sound coming from?!


	48. Ultimates in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance blooms for some of the remaining students.

After everyone calmed down, we ended up going our separate ways. For some reason Himiko wanted to hang out with Miu. As for Shuichi, he wanted to spend his free time with Kaito. So with everyone busy, I decided to practice some songs in my research lab.

I was about to work on a new Chopin song when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"My apologies for interrupting you, Kaede. But I wish to speak to you."

I looked up from the sheet music. "Kirumi?" I asked. "What do you want to talk about?"

Kirumi walked over to me, looking a bit nervous. "I received a strange key last night," she explained. "When I used it, I found myself in a strange room called the Love Suite. Have you gone there as well?"

"I did," I answered. "On the night after Ryoma's suicidal trial, Monodam gave me something called a Love Key. After Monokuma gave me some instructions on how to use it, I ended up in the Love Suite."

"I see..." Kirumi noted. "Who was your guest?"

"S-Shuichi..." I stammered a bit, feeling my face heat up.

"Then I take it you experienced his fantasy," Kirumi replied. "What was it?"

"We were a married couple," I recalled. "It was normal at first, but then he...started acting strange. He called me sweetheart, took off his clothes in a sexy way, and kissed my neck. Then he blew a raspberry on my stomach and the rest is a bit of a blur."

"That seems unlikely of him," Kirumi commented.

"I know," I agreed. "So what happened to you when you used the Love Key?"

"I-I experienced...Gonta's fantasy," Kirumi admitted, blushing slightly. "I wanted to see why he was acting strange towards me after Angie's memorial party, but in his fantasy, I was a maid employed to his family. It seems I was teaching him how to behave for a formal party. Unfortunately, the only thing I felt when I woke up was an unusual warm feeling in my heart."

"I think I know why Gonta's protective of you," I said. "You did look beautiful at the party."

"Indeed, I was," Kirumi agreed. "It was the first time I ever felt like an aristocrat. But what does that have to do with Gonta's change in behavior?"

"I have a feeling it was the first time he saw you look like something other than a maid," I guessed. "And given that Gonta's a gentleman, of course he would fall in love with a proper lady."

Kirumi didn't say anything as her face turned crimson. "He...sees me as a proper lady?" she asked. "No other men has treated me like that, not even former masters."

"Kirumi?" I asked. "Are you...in love with him?"

"Wh-What?" Kirumi stammered. "That is impossible! I-I-I..."

"It's alright if you do," I reassured.

"No Kaede, it isn't," Kirumi insisted. "It is a secret wish of mine to fall in love with a master who treats me as his equal...but I never expected the day would come for that to actually occur."

"But Kirumi, it's normal for you to feel that way," I explained. "I understand you're passionate about serving others, but what about you? Shouldn't you take some time to serve yourself?"

"Serve myself?" Kirumi repeated. "That is an impossible task for me to accomplish."

"Not like that!" I corrected. "Sometimes you should take a break from being the Ultimate Maid and take time to relax."

"But what about my desire to protect everyone from Monokuma?" Kirumi wondered. "I cannot let my guard down for even a second."

"What I'm saying is that you should let yourself pursue a relationship with Gonta," I clarified. "If you work too hard, you might end up passing out from exhaustion. But that doesn't mean you have to completely give up your beliefs and desire to serve everyone."

Kirumi thought about my advice. "I suppose you are correct," she decided. "In pursing my principle of selfless devotion...I must consider my own satisfaction." She smiled. "Because of you, I was able to re-examine my principles. ...Thank you."

"Don't mention it," I replied. It wasn't much, but...I'm glad I ended up helping Kirumi.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was nighttime before I knew it. After the nighttime announcement played (with Monophanie adding a warning regarding skin health), I headed over to the courtyard to meet up with Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi.

"There you are, Kaede!" Kaito happily said. "Shuichi was worried you weren't gonna show up!"

"D-Don't say it like that!" Shuichi stammered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

"I'm glad we're able to hang out like this," I said. "It's been a long time since the four of us trained together."

Maki let out a huff as she crossed her arms. "...It's because Kaito was scared of ghosts."

"I wasn't scared!" Kaito frantically corrected. "Wait, don't make me think about them!"

I laughed. When this killing game started, I never thought I would have ended up having a group of friends like this. But here we all are, hanging out in the courtyard together.

"A-Anyway, let's get started!" Kaito said as he rubbed his hands together. "Shuichi, we're doin' 100 sit-ups! You better get pumped up!"

After a bit of prep, the four of us began our training. While Kaito and Shuichi did sit-ups, Maki tossed a staff over to me and we sparred. Compared to the previous sparring sessions, I could tell I was getting better.

"Not bad," Maki complimented as we sparred. "You're finally reaching the same level of agility I have."

"Thanks," I replied between gasps of breaths. "How are the sit-ups coming along, Shu-"

The next thing I knew, Maki knocked the staff out of my grasp. "Will you stop making goo-goo eyes at Shuichi?" she asked. "It's distracting you from sparring."

"Sorry," I apologized as I picked up the staff. "But you're still too fast."

"When you really think about it, the universe is impossibly vast," Kaito rambled as he laid on his back-

Wait, why's Kaito not doing any sit-ups?

"Hey, less talking, more working!" Shuichi told Kaito. "What about your sit-ups?!"

Kaito didn't respond. "...Kaito?" Shuichi asked.

As Shuichi continued his sit-ups, Kaito slowly stood up and stretched his arms. "Sorry...gotta use the bathroom." He walked back to the building after saying that.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Why does he keep making excuses?!"

"Do you want me to go check on him?" Maki offered. "We could use a break from sparring."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I admitted. "It would be super weird if you went in the boys bathroom."

"What does that-" Maki started to ask. Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You're a girl, remember?" I pointed out.

"...Do you want to die?" Maki threatened, her face turning crimson.

"Did you just imagine walking in on Kaito?" I guessed.

Maki didn't say anything. "Relax, I get those thoughts too," I reassured.

"What thoughts?" Shuichi added as he continued his sit-ups.

"O-Oh... It's nothing important!" I insisted. Why was I so bad at lying?

"So you think about Shuichi like that?" Maki asked.

"Well not all the time..." I admitted. "But sometimes I think about what he's hiding underneath his uniform."

"Like how I can't stop thinking about Kaito's strong muscles?" Maki guessed.

"Still?" I asked.

Maki bit her lower lip and glanced at the ground. "I felt a six-pack, Kaede," she said. "How can I get _that_ out of my-"

"What are you two talking about?"

Geez, Kaito has perfect timing...

Shuichi stopped his push-ups and stood up. "What's wrong Kaito?" he asked as he wiped his brow. "Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Nah, I drank too much water before training," Kaito explained. "But I emptied myself out, so I'm good now." He patted Shuichi on the back. "So let's continue where we left off! Let's get pumped up for sure this time!"

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly. "Continue?" he repeated. "I...don't recall you doing even one yet, Kaito."

"So, from the beginning!" Kaito insisted. "Of course, you're gonna restart with me!"

"Ah, but I already did 50..." Shuichi explained.

Kaito chuckled. "That's okay," he said with a thumbs up. "'No road is long with good company', right?"

"I don't think that phrase applies to this," Shuichi admitted with a nervous laugh.

As Shuichi continued doing sit-ups, I resumed sparring with Maki, all while Kaito laid on his back. "Let your sweat wash away all your sadness, fear, worry, and hardships," he advised. "Just start moving your body and your pain will become memories before you know it."

"...Then you should train, too," Maki pointed out as we continued sparring.

"Well, I don't have anything to worry about," Kaito insisted. He chuckled a bit. "Cuz, I mean...I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars!"

"H-Hey!" Shuichi exclaimed, still doing sit-ups. "No fair, Kaito!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "You can't let Shuichi train by himself!"

Eventually Kaito convinced Shuichi to redo his sit-ups. Overall, it was a peaceful evening. The four of us are finally back together, and I don't think there's anything would change that.

* * *

...

"Oh?"

"What is it that Atua wants to show me?"

...

"No..."

"This can't be!"

"I must warn everyone first thing tomorrow morning!"


	49. Kokichi's Hinty-Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Kokichi acting stranger than usual?

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Waking up like this has become a routine for me. Once I got ready for the day, I headed over to Shuichi's dorm to meet up with him. But when I knocked on the door, I realized he wasn't there. That's weird... He must have headed over to the dining hall by himself. But why?

When I left the dorms, I overheard a conversation nearby.

"Of course I will, Himiko."

"Thanks, Shuichi. You're a good person. But does that make you a good detective?"

Walking over to the sound of the voices, I found Shuichi and Himiko chatting. What were they talking about?

"Ah, _apprentice_ detective," Shuichi corrected. "Anyway, when did you want to train?"

"They say good deeds should be done quickly, so I'll start right after breakfast," Himiko decided. "Well, see you later."

As Himiko headed over to the dining hall, I decided to question Shuichi about what I saw. "What was that?" I asked.

"Good morning, Kaede," Shuichi said. "Himiko was telling me how she wanted to keep going for Tenko's sake, so I offered to train with her after breakfast."

"That's so sweet of you!" I replied. Shuichi has improved so much. When I first met him, he wouldn't look at me in the eye. Now he's interacting with everyone, even though he still wears that hat of his. At least he often takes it off lately.

"So are you ready to head over to the dining hall together?" Shuichi asked as he intertwined our hands.

"Of course," I answered.

* * *

When Shuichi and I entered the dining hall. we heard a loud voice. "But we gotta do it!" Gonta insisted. "If not now, then when?!"

"Gonta, it is still too dangerous!" Kirumi warned, looking more frantic than before. "The Monokubs still have their Exisals!"

"Gonta know that...but..." Gonta replied. "Watching friends disappear... Seeing everyone get weaker... Gonta no can take this anymore! That's why Gonta go fight Monokuma!"

"Wait, you're going to fight Monokuma?!" I asked Gonta.

"Kaede, Shuichi, good timing!" Himiko said. "Talk some sense into him! Gonta's saying a bunch of reckless stuff and he won't listen to us, not even Kirumi!"

"Gonta know it reckless...but it only way to save everyone," Gonta insisted. "Waiting around, doing nothing just make more victims..." He glanced at Kirumi as he said that. "That why Gonta gotta risk his life! Real gentleman would risk life! Gonta gladly give up life to save everyone!"

"Gonta, I get how you feel, but don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" Kaito asked.

"Please listen to reason!" Kirumi begged. "There is a difference between bravery and recklessness!"

"...More like meaningless," Kokichi scoffed. "You shouldn't do that. And even if you do that, it wouldn't stop the killing game."

"What?" Shuichi muttered.

"...Why not?" Gonta asked.

Kokichi looked nervous before he started laughing. "Actually, why would you even want to stop the killing game?" he asked. "It's just starting to get interesting!" He pouted a bit. "It'd be a waste to stop things now... You guys are all whack jobs! Is there really something wrong with your heads?!"

"Something's wrong with your head!" Kaito shouted.

Kokichi smirked as he cocked his hip to the side and gave a small hand wave. "Oh, don't tell me...you guys aren't confident enough to win the game?" he challenged. "Geez, if you're really that much of a weenie, then you might actually lose, y'know? But in my case..." He pointed at himself. "...I'm full of confidence! I'll win this game, no matter what!"

"Are you planning on becoming the next blackened then?" Maki suspected.

"B-Blackened?!" Kokichi stammered, panicking. "Me...? The next blackened?" He tugged on his handkerchief. "Y-Yeah, sure. If I do that..." He smiled worriedly. "I'd do it if that would help me win."

"Are you serious...?" Shuichi suspected.

"Of course, Detective Prince!" Kokichi answered. "I mean, it's all just a game, right?" He glanced around. "And games are only fun when you play them seriously." He rubbed his hands together. "So, c'mon guys! Let's enjoy this more! It's not like something bad will happen if we don't, y'know? Soooo, who's gonna be the next victim?! This whole thing can't continue until there's another victim! S-So someone better do something already! If you dooon't, then I'll make the first strike! Got it?!"

"Why you..." Kaito muttered as he rolled up his sleeves. "That's enough!" He ran over to Kokichi and...

POW!

"Kokichi...what the hell's gotten into you?" Kaito demanded. "You were messed up to begin with, but this is a whole 'nother level of weird... If you keep acting like this, I'm gonna knock your senses back into you!!!"

Keebo rushed over to Kaito and grabbed his arm. "Kaito, please stop," he said. "There is never a good reason to commit violence. Even minor aggressions...can lead to atrocities such as murder."

Luckily Keebo got Kaito to lower his fist. "Fine," he said. "I'll stop for now. But, Kokichi...I hope that whole stupid speech of yours was a lie."

Kokichi's face went dark. "Y-You don't believe me..." he muttered.

"Maybe...Gonta have to do it," Gonta decided. "If friends are gonna fight like this, then Gonta go fight Monokuma."

"But Gonta, you can't!" Kirumi begged. "Fighting the Exisals is too dangerous! I made a vow to protect everyone and I intend to keep that vow!"

"Yeah, that's right..." Miu agreed, finally speaking up. "There's no need to be so reckless."

Himiko cheerfully laughed. "Miu's right!" she agreed. "There's no need to get reckless!"

"That's odd," Angie commented. "It's not like Miu to express concern towards others."

"I'm serious," Miu said in a firm tone. "There's no reason for Gonta to do something so reckless. Because I, Miu Iruma, the gorgeous girl genius, will save you all! Got it?! Just wait a little longer! I'll bring you to a world where the killing game doesn't exist!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, smiling wide. "You'll help us escape?!"

Miu laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see, dumpy tits!" She smiled as well. "Oooh...I'll keep my plan a secret! I love being a tease!"

"Nyeeeh... I've got a good feeling about this," Himiko reassured.

"I don't..." Shuichi muttered, looking concerned.

"But Miu, you can't continue this plan!" Angie protested.

"Oh, and who's gonna stop me?" Miu challenged.

"Atua!" Angie answered. "Last night I was about to paint a scenic portrait of my home when he took control of me."

"Is that how you create art?" Kirumi wondered.

"It is," Angie confirmed. "And what he told me to paint was this!" She took out a handheld painting from her smock. "Behold, Atua's vision of things that are yet to come!"

"Is that...me?" Shuichi asked.

"It is," Angie confirmed. "This is a painting of your demise! Unless the future is altered, you will die, Shuichi Saihara! Just like he did all those years ago!"

"'He'?" Shuichi repeated. "Who are you talking about?"

"Atua never said who," Angie admitted. "But know this: never lose sight of yourself. Love is your power and your strength. Treasure the bonds you've formed and you might break free from this destined death."

Shuichi didn't respond, still looking at the painting in shock. "Come on, bro," Kaito encouraged. "Angie's been right before."

"You're going to stop this, right?" Maki asked.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi lifted up his hat and looked at all of us. "Yeah...I'll try," he decided. "I don't know if I can do it, but...I'll try."

* * *

After we ate Kirumi's breakfast, we went our separate ways. Shuichi ended up going to Tenko's lab to meet up with Himiko. But there was something a bit off with Kokichi. Maybe spending some time with him will help me figure out why he acted strange...

Luckily I found Kokichi in the courtyard listening to music from...where did he get that phone?

"Kokichi?" I called out. But he couldn't listen due to him wearing earbuds.

"You'll never see it comiiiiiiing!" Kokichi sang. "You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes!"

Fed up, I walked over to Kokichi and pulled out one of his earbuds. "Kokichi!" I repeated.

"Oh hey, Kaede," Kokichi greeted as he took out the other earbud and put his phone in his shirt pocket. "As much as I would loooove talking to you, I have things to do."

Luckily I know how to get Kokichi to talk. I took out a package of bubblegum from my backpack and showed it to him. Luckily his eyes widened. "This is a pretty decent present, Kaede," he complimented as he snatched the bubblegum from me. "Are you starting to get me now?" He laughed. "It feels good to know that you thought long and hard about what tribute to give me."

"Now will you answer some questions?" I asked.

"Sure," Kokichi answered with a shrug. "Ask away."

"After Maki asked if you were the blackened, it looked like you were nervous about something," I recalled. "Are you hiding something?"

Kokichi let out a sigh. "Fine..." he decided. "But only because you remind me of my bestie back home... It's because..." He whimpered. "...Shuichi forgot about me."

"Huh? Forgot?!" I asked.

"I can't bear it anymore!" Kokichi pouted. "I haven't forgotten! I've been thinking about him this whole time!"

"Are you lying again?" I suspected.

Kokichi looked at me with stunned silence. "...No," he finally answered.

"Huh...?" I muttered.

"I wish I was...but even I'm not that good at lying," Kokichi continued. He chuckled. "I may be an evil supreme leader, but even my lies have standards."

Kokichi seems pretty serious about this... H-Has he met Shuichi before?

"O-Okay..." I said, deciding to play along for now. "Then if you're not lying, can you tell me where you first met Shuichi? Like, where you two met or what was going on when you met... Stuff like that."

"Hmmm, let's see," Kokichi pondered as he put his hand on his chin. "We met...under peculiar circumstances similar to this."

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Well...not quite," Kokichi admitted. "We were both trapped in an endless culture festival thanks to this weird clock tower. But thanks to two amnesiac teens, we were able to escape. At least none of us were forced to kill each other."

Th-There is no freaking way any of that is true... "That was all a lie!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm serious!" Kokichi cried out, suddenly grabbing my shoulders. "There's no way I could forget about Shuichi! We nearly got married, for pete's sake!"

"Geez..." I muttered as I pulled away from Kokichi's grasp. Yeah, this has to be the sort of prank a kid who wants attention would pull.

"You know...I heard Shuichi's been able to uncover some repressed memories thanks to you," Kokichi said. "You keep this up and you might just help him remember our special little bond, y'know?"

"Hey, Kokichi..." I said, starting to get frustrated. "Some things are just best left unsaid. You know what I mean?"

Kokichi yelped and took a few steps back. "Sorry, sorry!" he panicked, raising his hands in self-defense. "Then I won't mention it again!"

Well that was pointless. Maybe I can ask Shuichi if I can join him and Himiko for training...

* * *

"Kaede?!" Shuichi asked, immediately noticing my presence. "What are you doing here?!"

"Kokichi happened," I explained. "Do you have room for one more person?"

"Kaede welcome to join!" Gonta happily said. "Himiko's good teacher!"

"There's some spare keikogi in the back," Himiko told me. "Now you better hurry up. I'm about to teach them how to catch the winged orb!"

I was about to get changed when I was taken back by that term. "Winged orb...?"

"We already did 100 cool magic show poses, waved our wands, and rode broomsticks 100 times," Himiko explained. "And after we catch the winged orb, it's time for potion brewing!"

This must be what Himiko considers training... At least it looks like Tenko got through to her. I guess taking part in this kind of training is her way of coping. With that in mind, I started to get dressed for training, glad everyone is still able to get along despite numerous murders and executions already.


	50. Nighttime Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kaede and her friends learn more about Maki's past, Kokichi is up to some peculiar mischief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Just like Shuichi, Kokichi's past also has shout outs to a particular video game.

Eventually it was nighttime. Despite doing special magician training with Himiko, I still had my sparring session with Maki. But when I got to the courtyard, I was in for a surprise.

"Kaito?" Shuichi asked. "What's wrong? Do you have to go to the bathroom again?"

Kaito didn't respond. "He's been like this, because of what happened," Maki explained.

Shuichi panicked and rushed over to Kaito's side. "What's wrong?!" he asked, putting his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Are you not feeling well?!"

"No, I'm fine..." Kaito insisted. "My stomach just hurts, is all... Hey, for today's training, instead of exercise... How about the four of us just talk?"

That took me by surprise. "Really?" I asked.

"Talk...?" Maki asked. "About what?"

"Stupid!" Kaito playfully said. "Nobody decides what they talk about before they start! Well...let's go find somewhere to sit!"

After a while, Kaito picked a random spot in the courtyard, and we all sat down. I ended up sitting next to Shuichi and Maki. I actually didn't mind this new type of training, especially since Shuichi and I worked out all day.

"So what are we gonna talk about?" Kaito asked after a bit of silence.

"...Didn't you just say we didn't have to decide that?" Shuichi pointed out.

"C-C'mon man, that was...just a joke," Kaito admitted. "Ummm...ah right! Then...let's talk about Maki."

"...Me?" Maki asked. "What about me?"

"Y'know, like, general stuff about you," Kaito answered with a shrug. "There's a lotta stuff we don't know. For example...what blood type do you like?"

Maki raised an eyebrow. "What blood type do I like?" she repeated. "Don't you mean...what's my blood type?"

"Hm?" Kaito muttered. "Did I say something weird? Well, whatever!" He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kaito...you're kind of bad at this..." Shuichi commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Th-Then you two ask something!" Kaito insisted. "What's your question for her, Shuichi?!"

"...Am I like a guinea pig to you guys?" Maki wondered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I _have_ been meaning to ask..." Shuichi admitted. "When we first met, you said you were the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Why was that?"

"What?!" I asked. "That's probably a personal question! We should give her time before she feels comfortable!"

"Ah, really?" Shuichi asked. He sheepishly glanced at the ground. "Sorry..."

"Kaede's right," Kaito agreed. "So let's play it safe and ask her about her favorite spaceship-"

"I grew up in an orphanage," Maki unexpectedly answered.

"Hm?" Kaito muttered, looking confused.

"I don't know anything about my parents..." Maki continued. "They were gone before I can remember.

"At the orphanage where I lived, the older kids had to take care of the younger ones. Because of that, I started looking after the younger ones."

"I see... Kaito commented. "So that wasn't a lie, then."

"For some reason...kids like me," Maki admitted. "But I'm not particularly fond of taking care of them."

"But what happened?" I asked. "How did you go from Ultimate Child Caregiver to Ultimate Assassin?"

"I never had the right to choose from the start," Maki answered.

"The right to choose?" Shuichi repeated.

"When I was around 10 years old, these strangers started visiting the orphanage..." Maki explained. "At first, they seemed like normal, kind men... With smiles on their faces, they watched the kids play. But the men never approached them... Thinking back on it, I'm sure they were scoping out our talents."

"They were scouting for assassins?" Kaito guessed. "And that's why you were picked?"

"I wasn't exactly picked," Maki explained. "I volunteered out of concern for the younger kids getting hurt. And when I heard they would donate a huge sum of money to the orphanage, I had no choice but to come with them. But...that was the beginning of hell.

"Ever since that day, I trained to become an assassin. I think I had some natural talent to begin with, but I worked incredibly hard as well. If I couldn't keep up as an assassin, the orphanage would no longer receive funding... And then, I wouldn't have a purpose in life anymore. Training was difficult. I vomited every day...and cried every night. But after vomiting and crying over and over again, my heart gradually became empty.

"Eventually...I got used to it. It was the same after my first job. For a while, I couldn't eat or sleep. But after doing this for such a long time, I felt numb. There were time I wondered why I had to kill these strangers, but I eventually stopped thinking about it. I adapted to the lifestyle...of killing people...of stealing their lives. And...of being a horrible person. Even to this day, I think the same thing after I finish a mission..."

"What's that?" I asked.

"What would I have been like if I stayed at the orphanage?" Maki asked. "I still think about that...all the time." She sighed. "...That's all. It wasn't an interesting story to listen to, was it?"

"Maki...I can't believe you went through all that stuff," I spoke up. "Was that why you base friendship on strong trust?"

"It is," Maki confirmed. "And compared to everyone else, you seemed the most trustworthy with no signs of malice intentions."

"Geez," Kaito muttered. "You're carrying too many burdens for someone so small."

Maki didn't say anything. "Well, I could say the same to Shuichi..." Kaito admitted. "I mean, it's not easy for him to face life with eye contact problems." He gently squeezed Maki's hand as he continued. "Don't try to shoulder everything on your own. You gotta trust more people. Once you're able to share your burdens with friends, then you'll be stronger." He chuckled. "Well, if you were able to talk this much, Maki Roll, it means you've gotten a bit stronger already."

Maki blushed. "...It might be thanks to the training," she admitted.

"Well, obviously!" Kaito agreed. "My training is based on a systematic method!"

"That's...kind of vague, Kenji," Shuichi pointed out.

"Kenji?" Kaito repeated. "Who's Kenji?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Kenji Tso..." he clarified. "I... I remember him! He's my friend back in Fuefuki!"

"Wait, where's this coming from?!" Kaito asked, clearly confused.

"Shuichi explained it to me the other day," I answered. "He's starting to remember things from his missing memories."

"Alright!" Kaito cheered as he gave Shuichi a pat on the back. "Nice work, sidekick!"

"How could you remember the name of your friend like that?" Maki asked.

"Not just his name," Shuichi clarified. "His personality too. Kenji doesn't look like it, but he's the muscle of the group. You...kind of remind me of him, Kaito."

"So that's why you suddenly remembered him," Kaito pointed out.

"It's just like what happened with Kaede," Shuichi recalled. "I was hoping all three of you can help me uncover more memories."

"Of course, we'll help!" Kaito agreed with a thumbs-up. "Right, Maki?"

"...Sure," Maki replied.

After that, the four of us spent a long time talking about various things that popped into our heads. Most of it was meaningless conversations, but I didn't mind. This was the first time I was finally able to have fun and forget about this stupid killing game. But to be honest, I never thought I would make friends like Kaito, Shuichi, and especially Maki.

That's why we all need to escape this academy. So we can continue our friendship without any more problems.

* * *

"His white half's whiter than freshly made rice! His black half's blacker than the darkest night! It's Mono-Mono-Mono-Monokuma!"

"So you actually came. Hmm, so I guess I'm allowed to do this, huh? **Is it really okay for me to talk to you in private like this?"**

"Technically, it's not a rule violation... Besides, I can't pass up an opportunity to make the killing game more exciting."

"Riiight? I was thinking the same thing! This fun and vicious killing game is the only thing on my mind!"

"With that said, you're not even gonna try and use that motive?"

"Ah-haha, you don't get it... A crazy motive like this should be used in a more...dramatic way, no? That's what I've been thinking, so I tried coming up with ways to use it... And I finally came up with an idea. So, this is my proposal... A certain someone is planning something interesting, so if we use the motive there... **then I think that would reeeeally spice up the game. So, are you in?"**

"Not quite. I've been keeping track of your recent behavior, Kokichi Oma. You're looking for something, aren't you?"

"Why, aren't you a clever little teddy! You're right, I am. The motive suggestion is still part of the deal, but I also want something else."

"I bet you do. Too bad you won't...remember it!"

...

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to tickle?"

"Huh?"

...

"Why isn't this working?!"

"I already told you, you silly bear. If you want me to play your little game, **you have to get through my unbreakable mind first!"**

"Th-Then...that means...!"

"That's right. Those pesky little flashlights of yours don't work on me. **I remember everything about this killing game's true purpose."**

"Gulp!"

"So aside from the change in motive, I would also like early access to my research lab."

"Why should I allow that? Even if you remember everything, you still have to play by my rules!"

"Because if you don't accept it, I'll do this."

"What's with that phone?"

"Oh, this isn't an ordinary phone. If I activate a certain app, I can easily unravel your whole plan in an instant."

"Y-You must be lying!"

"Nee-heehee... It's true I lie a lot, but this isn't a lie. I can't show you right now, but I have a special power that allows me to do those things."

...

"And one last thing... **Stay away from Shuichi Saihara.** He doesn't remember it, but he has a power very similar to mine. Unfortunately, it's far more unstable. Apparently he got his a bit differently compared to the rest of his team, so it's not as tamed as mine. Now I'll ask you again... **Do we have a deal?"**

...

"Puhuhu. You really are an evil bastard."

"Of course... I'm far more than just the Ultimate Supreme Leader, y'know? Now if you can tell me where my lab is, you can get back to recharging your batteries."

"Not so fast, Phantom Thief."

...

"...What did you just call me?"

"You really should have kept your mouth shut. Thanks to you, I now have everything I need."

...

"I had a feeling things were a bit suspicious when the entire police department in Tokyo was deemed incompetent overnight. Not to mention the frequent reports of people having sudden changes of heart. That was your doing, wasn't it? The work of you and your little D.I.C.E. buddies?"

...

"I'll agree with both of your plans, but on one condition: you must help me discover Shuichi Saihara's breaking point by any means necessary."

...

"...What?"

"If he really does have this strong power, I would like to see it for myself."

"N-No way! I can't do that! I-I can wait for my lab to open!"

"Then I'll tell everyone all about your organization's true purpose."

...

"I-I..."

"Puhuhuhuhu! I'll take your stunned silence as a yes! Now I better see some breaking during the trial or your secret will be revealed!"

...

[...](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/8/89/Danganronpa_V3_Kokichi_Oma_Halfbody_Sprite_%2827%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20180506071404)

"Damnit..."

"Morgan was right. I should've let the others join in on the heist."


	51. The Healing Properties of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede decides to spend her recent free time with Angie.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Geez, hearing that every morning is starting to get old... I wish the Monokubs would mix things up once in a whi-

"I have an important announcement to make!" Monotaro announced. "Mommy has a special surprise for everyone tonight!"

The other Monokubs looked at Monotaro in shock. "Is Monotaro's memory chip still busted?" Monokid asked.

"Nah, that's not possible," Monosuke answered. "That inventor girl gave 'em a new one. Remember?"

"WHAT'S-WRONG-WITH-GETTING-ALONG-WITH-THE-STUDENTS?" Monodam asked. "LOOK-AT-MONOPHANIE. SHE-AND-ANGIE-ARE-BEST-FRIENDS."

"Th-That's different!" Monophanie nervously insisted. "I was helping her plan her memorial party!"

"Then how's you explain why youse were makin' flower crowns with her yesterday?" Monosuke asked.

Monophanie started sweating. "Um... You see... So long, bear-well!"

Well that was unexpected... Regardless, Monotaro said something about Miu having a surprise for all of us. But what? I kept that in mind as I got ready for the day and left my room to meet up with Shuichi for our little morning tradition.

* * *

Unfortunately the dining hall wasn't very eventful today, especially since Kokichi and Miu were the only ones absent. That felt a bit off for some reason...

"What happened to Miu and Kokichi?" I asked.

"I understand why Kokichi's gone, but where's Miu?" Kaito asked.

"She's probably still messing with that computer on the 4th floor," Himiko suspected.

"Or she might be in her lab, working on another invention," Keebo guessed. "I saw many half-built machines in her lab when she performed maintenance on me."

"Regardless, it appears that what she is currently doing has something to do with Monotaro's surprise announcement," Kirumi pointed out. "He did say she had something planned for all of us tonight."

"Then what could she be up to...?" Shuichi wondered.

That was when I noticed Gonta looked upset. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Gonta still thinking...since outing with Kirumi yesterday..." Gonta explained. "How can Gonta be useful? But...Gonta no can think of anything! So...frustrating!"

"Okay, but you don't need to make such a scary face..." Kaito pointed out as he took a few steps back. "Besides...it's not just you. That's something we all gotta think about."

"We all should be thinking about what we can do to survive..." Keebo added.

"What if you use your self-destruct function?" Angie suggested. "Even Atua thinks it can save everyone."

"Even though I do have such a function, at least hesitate before you blurt out something like that!" Keebo shouted.

"But you admit it's true, huh...?" Shuichi asked with a smirk.

"It is alright, Gonta," Kirumi spoke up. "I too am wondering how I can protect everyone from Monokuma, so I suppose we are facing a similar dilemma. Now then, shall I prepare breakfast for everyone?"

"I couldn't agree more!" Kaito replied. "If you don't eat well, you can't think well!"

Things were a lot better than they were yesterday. As we ate breakfast, we made small talk about various things. But as I sipped on miso soup, I couldn't help but wonder what Miu's big surprise was. She said she would help us escape, but how?

And where did Kokichi run off to?

* * *

After breakfast, I decided to hang out with Angie. I never really hung out with her before and I was curious about how water can be used for healing. As everyone left the dining hall, I walked over to her.

"Why, hello Kaede," Angie greeted. "What brings you here?"

"You said you purified the Necronomicon," I recalled. "Can you show me how you did that?"

Angie's eyes lit up as she smiled wide. "You wish you learn about the wonderful healing properties of water?" she asked. "I'll be more than happy to teach you!"

A few minutes later, Angie brought me over to her room, which was decorated with various items I couldn't recognize. Was this stuff part of her culture?

"You see, Polynesia as a whole is a group of over 1,000 island on the Pacific Ocean," Angie explained. "Because of this, we came to learn that the ocean water is full of rich minerals. It's those minerals that contain wonderful healing properties."

"Then how were you able to purify the Necronomicon?" I asked.

"All water comes from the ocean," Angie answered. "Therefore, all water contains the same healing minerals as ocean water."

"So how exactly does a healing ritual work?" I asked.

"It depends on what needs healing," Angie answered. "If someone is ill, they must continuously drink water every day. But if we wish to purify an object, it must be submersed in water for a good number of minutes. If that doesn't work, we gather some water in a cloth and use it to beat the wicked souls to death."

"Is that why your smock was wet before the previous trial?" I asked.

"The sink in Ryoma's lab wasn't enough to purify the Necronomicon," Angie explained. "The only thing I had to complete the healing process was my smock. Unfortunately there were too many wicked souls to beat to death, so it took me quite a while to finish the healing ritual."

"Which was why you were late for the trial," I recalled.

"So now that you know about water healing, would you like to give it a try?" Angie offered.

"Sure," I replied.

Angie joyfully laughed. "Come," she said, dragging me over to the bathroom. "This is where I keep my emergency supply of healing water."

The healing ritual was surprisingly simple. After sipping on some water from a fancy-looking cup, Angie started patting my face with a damp towel. "This is to clear out any wicked souls that have invaded your mind," she explained. "It's to free you of your sins."

I had a feeling I knew what Angie meant. "If this is about Rantaro, I'm fine," I insisted.

"But that's not what your aura is saying," Angie disagreed. "You feel unsure about your position as leader. Despite you wanting all of us to escape, you're crushed by a continuous guilt after every murder and execution. I also sense random thoughts about various piano composures, but that's irrelevant."

Those words hit me hard. Angie's right. So far we've had three trials and no chances of escape. Monokuma has seemed to trick us every time. And the way he forced that Flashback Light on us seems to he insists on continuing this killing game. But why is he so insistent? And what's with that strange rule about the killing game continuing until there are two people left?

"You're right," I sadly told Angie. "I really want all of us to escape together and remain friends, but Monokuma seems to trick us at every time."

"That's true," Angie agreed. "After Atua's warning visions, I fear Monokuma will end up winning, but not in the way you think."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Atua's exact words were as followed," Angie explained. "He who turns a blind eye will be stripped of his possessions. That's how Monokuma will win the killing game."

"What else did Atua say?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Angie mused as she placed the damp towel on the bathroom counter. "I believe he said the witty manipulator is here to save us, but his life is running short." She smile wide. "Oh, and that the wisest of them all will guide us to the truth!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Indeed, I'm sure," Angie insisted. "I also fear there's trickery afoot, so you must be careful."

I trust Angie's warnings. She was right about the Necronomicon and she might be right about the Flashback Lights, so I'll keep these new warnings in mind. They might be the key to stopping Monokuma once and for all.

* * *

After the healing ritual, I spent the day with Angie in my research lab. She suggested that we could inspire each other if we performed our talents together. So as I practiced a new piano piece, Angie went to work with painting a new masterpiece. Overall, I had a pretty fun time.

When it got closer to nighttime, I returned to my room. But before I could shower for the night, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, only to be greeted by Miu.

"Hey there, dumpy tits!" Miu happily said. "Don't think about fallin' asleep just yet!"

"Why?" I asked.

"You wanna know why I'm here?" Miu asked in response. "It's 'bout Pipsqueak's special announcement from this morning. Thanks to me, you get to leave this confining place!"

"So we can finally escape?" I asked. "That's great!"

"Just come to the computer room on the 4th floor of the academy!" Miu explained. "But there's no rush, so if you wanna pretty yourself up, you got time." She laughed. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta swing by your little beta boytoy's place and pay his virgin ass a visit!"

As Miu left, I thought about what she said. Monotaro said she had a special surprise for everyone, so is she finally going to show us what it is? I better head over to the 4th floor. But as soon as I left my room, I heard a voice coming from nearby.

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."

"Shush! Not so loud!"

What was that? Curious, I searched around the area. But I couldn't find anything. I better not waste any more time. I don't want to keep Miu and the others waiting. Just what exactly is her big plan?


	52. An Escape from Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu finally puts her plan into action. Time for a digital field trip!

By the time I got to the computer lab, everyone else was already there. Well, almost everyone. Shuichi was actually the last one to arrive. "As I suspected...everyone was brought here," he commented.

"Don't act all depressed just cuz you didn't get to spend any alone time with me!" Miu scolded.

"...Do I look 'depressed' to you?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh wait, you're more interested in Kaediot, aren't ya?" Miu corrected. She laughed. "It wouldn't be surprising if you two were sleepin' together every night!" That made Shuichi blush as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

Himiko looked around and gulped. "This still feels fishy," she told Miu. "We should be careful."

"Really?" Kokichi asked as he wiped his brow. "Doesn't it smell like something fun is gonna happen instead?"

"You always seem to show up for stuff like this," Kaito sighed. "I've got you figured out..." He looked at Kokichi. "But why do you look sweaty?"

"Me? S-Sweaty?" Kokichi stammered. "This isn't sweat! It's water! I took a shower before coming here!" He laughed. "Yeah, that's it! I wanted to freshen up for the night."

"...So, what's this 'way' for getting out of here?" Maki asked Miu.

"Is there really a way?" Keebo wondered.

"Duh-doy! Of course there is!" Miu confirmed with a hair flip. "Geniuses like me rarely make mistakes!"

"Then how are we finally going to escape?" I asked.

"I'm glad ya asked, dumpy tits!" Miu replied. "We're goin' to another world! A world with no killing games and no Monokuma!"

That news surprised me. "Another world?" I repeated.

"Oh...you wanna know?" Miu asked. She walked over to me and started poking my collarbone. "Huh? Do ya? I'll tell ya if you bow down to me! On your knees! Now!"

"Why would we do such a thing?" Kirumi asked.

Miu laughed as she turned around and walked around the room, touching everyone else in the process. "Well when Shuichi and Kaede bowed to me, it sorta awoke somethin' in me..." she explained. At that point, she was right next to Shuichi and she started caressing his chest, making him blush even more. "Now hurry the **** up and bow to me, you masochistic shits!"

"...Hm?" Kokichi mused. He started checking his nails. "Shouldn't you be the one bowing down to us?"

That made Miu flinch. "Huh?!" she asked as she backed away from Shuichi.

"You want us to listen, right?" Kokichi challenged. "Then get on your knees and beg like a dog."

"Wh-What the hell?" Miu stammered. "Isn't that...weird?"

"Everyone's wasting their precious time on a worthless piece of trash like you," Kokichi said as he crossed his arms and glared at Miu. "So you better bow down and-"

"KOKICHI, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me in surprise, especially Kokichi. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Miu doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" I continued. "She might be rude, vulgar, and a total pervert, but she's not trash at all! She cares about us, so zip your mouth and stop treating her like trash!"

Kokichi looked nervous, unable to say anything. Miu, on the other hand, was quite vocal. "K-Kaede..." she muttered.

"I'm serious," I told Miu. "Not only are you an amazing inventor, but your heart is as golden as your bra-"

Suddenly, Miu cut me off with a tight hug. "Thanks, dumpy tits!" she squealed. "No one's ever stood up to me before!"

I laughed nervously. "You'll still call me that?" I asked.

"Sorry," Miu apologized as she separated from the hug. "The nickname stuck."

"What did you want to tell us, Miu?" Angie cheerfully asked. "I'm curious about this other world you speak of."

"So when I said 'another world', I was talkin' about this big-ass computer," Miu explained, using her thumb to point to said computer.

"What?" Shuichi asked as he looked at the computer. "This?"

"There's this device connected to the computer that you put on your head," Miu continued. "It uploads your consciousness so you can go to a world created by a computer program."

"A world created by a computer program?" Kaito echoed.

"Oh...Gonta understand!" Gonta spoke up. "Exit is in that kon-poo-ter box!" He rolled up his sleeves. "So we gotta break it open and go in?!"

"No!" Miu cried out as she ran over to Gonta and put her hands on his chest to get him to stop. "If you try to force your way in, you'll just destroy it!"

"You mean this virtual reality, right?" Maki checked.

"It's more than just virtual reality," Miu clarified. "It's a virtual world because your consciousness will be able to move around as if you're in the real world." She rubbed her hands together. "Alright, now let's go!"

"Huh? Go?" Kaito asked. "Like, to the virtual world?"

"Yeah!" Miu encouraged. "Let's all go together!"

"I agree with Miu," Himiko agreed. "Maybe I'll finally get to show off my magic in the virtual world!"

"Forgive me, Himiko, but this still feels suspicious," Angie disagreed.

"What?! Why?!" Miu asked. "I've been dying to show this off for days!"

"Just in case, I should ask a question..." Shuichi spoke up as he lifted up his hat. "What's going to happen to our consciousness when we're inside the computer?"

"We'll use our avatars as our new bodies to link our consciousness to the virtual world," Himiko answered.

"...How do you know this?" Maki asked.

"Miu explained everything to me a few days ago," Himiko answered. "I also helped her with the preparations, even using my magic to materialize all of these chairs."

"Um... What you guys talking about?" Gonta asked. "What's this...'ah-vuh-tar'?"

"They're characters that will represent you while you're in the virtual world," Keebo answered.

"In other words, this computer will transfer our consciousness from our bodies and shove 'em into avatars inside the virtual world," Miu continued. "And then we'll have new bodies in a new world! A world without murder and Monokuma!"

"Then what's going to happen to our actual bodies?" I asked.

"Your bodies will basically be asleep for the duration," Miu answered. "In that sense, it'll be like a dream. Now let's go!"

"My apologies, but I have some concerns," Kirumi spoke up. "This seems dangerous."

"Relax, I made sure this wasn't dangerous," Miu insisted. "Besides, you'll be relieved to know that I didn't even create this virtual world..." She shrugged. "Someone else made it, apparently."

"What?" Shuichi asked. "Someone else?"

"So if you didn't create the virtual world, who did?" I asked.

As if on cue, Monokuma arrived. "That's right!" he announced. "It was me!"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The Monokubs entered the room. "That's Pops for ya," Monosuke said. "He can do anything!"

"Now then, allow me to explain," Monokuma continued. "I used a certain program as a template to create the virtual world... And that program is...the killing game simulator!"

"...Killing game simulator?" Maki repeated.

"Which could only mean it is a trap," Kirumi realized.

"W-W-Wait!" Miu yelped. "I said wait, damnit!"

"But since Monokuma claims to have created this virtual world, it is clearly a dangerous trap," Kirumi pointed out. "I cannot allow anyone to get hurt because of it."

"I pulled an all-nighter investigating it, and I deleted everything dangerous from it..." Miu insisted. "It's definitely safe! I swear!"

"Eh, maybe Kirumi's right..." Kokichi disagreed. "What if a faulty wire causes something to break in there?"

"I agree with Kokichi," Keebo added. "This is Monokuma we're talking about. It may not even be a real simulator."

"How dare you question Mommy!" Monotaro shouted. "There are no faulty wires in the computer!"

"Pipsqueak's right," Miu chimed in. "You guys are only bitchin' cuz you haven't been to the virtual world yet... But once you go, you'll understand... Seriously, it's ****in' awesome! I know you guys will love it! And then...you're gonna fall in love with me for showing it to you guys! So...let's just dive right in, okay? We'll do it together."

"But I already fell in love with you," Keebo pointed out.

"Then I guess you'll fall in love with me even more," Miu told Keebo.

"But...it's a world that _Monokuma_ created, right?" Shuichi recalled.

"I agree with the Detective Prince," Kokichi said, looking a bit nervous. "No need for us to go into something so strange, right?"

"Miu pulled an all-nighter to get this to work!" Himiko cried out. "She adjusted everything to make sure it's safe! It's not even a killing game simulator anymore!"

"Yeah, fishsticks," Miu confirmed. "I rewrote the program to delete all dangerous objects that could be used as weapons."

"That's what a good mommy would do!" Monotaro cheered.

"I don't know..." Kokichi muttered. "I still have a feeling something bad will happen in that world..."

"Something bad?" Monokuma repeated. He suddenly growled. "Like _stealing_?"

Kokichi flinched. "Y-You know what, this virtual world doesn't sound so bad," he decided. "Let's get going!"

"What were you about to say?" Shuichi asked, glaring at Kokichi.

"Oh, just this totally ridiculous possibility that Monokuma baited us to go in," Kokichi rambled.

"But that's exactly what I did," Monokuma admitted.

"Huh, really?" Monophanie asked. "This is the first I've heard of this."

"Same goes for me," Monosuke admitted.

"DITTO," Monodam spoke up.

"Me four!" Monotaro exclaimed.

"...Mommy's hearing this for the first time, too," Miu cooed.

"So what's the deal, Papa Kuma?" Monokid asked.

"There's a crazy secret hidden somewhere in the virtual world," Monokuma explained. "...It's the secret of the outside world."

"The secret...of the outside world?" Kaito repeated.

"All I can tell you about the secret is that if you get your hands on it, you'll instantly learn what's happening outside of the academy!" Monokuma announced.

"So I could finally understand what I was supposed to protect Japan from?" Kirumi questioned.

"I don't know..." Angie admitted. "What if it's just like the Flashback Lights?"

"But do you think it has to do with those meteorites?" Himiko wondered.

"Puhuhu, is your curiosity piqued?" Monokuma asked. "Then you have no choice but to go, especially you, Kokichi Oma."

"R-Right!" Kokichi stammered. "S-So let's get going already!"

"Kokichi...what's going on here?" Shuichi asked. "You're acting stranger than usual."

Kokichi wordlessly stared at Shuichi for a few minutes before he started sniffling. "Kokichi?" Shuichi asked.

Kokichi wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "It's nothing..." he muttered. "I just wanted to see those beautiful eyes of yours..."

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered.

"Anyway, maybe this our chance to finally put an end to this killing game," Kokichi said, changing topics.

"Huh?! We can end killing game?!" Gonta asked. "Then Gonta will go! Gonta will go to this...'ver-chew-ul world' place!"

"Gonta, please wait!" Kirumi cried out. "There is still a possibility that this is Monokuma's trap!"

"But if there's even a small chance that we can stop the killing game, we should take it," Keebo pointed out. "...Yes, that's what my inner voice is telling me."

Kokichi scoffed. "Are you still talking about your inner voice?" he asked. "We've already got that Atua stuff from Angie."

"This has nothing to do with Angie's Polynesian culture," Keebo corrected. "Whenever I'm lost, my inner voice tells me what to do. I have always obeyed that voice, and I will continue to do so. That's why I'm going to go to the virtual world!"

"Then I'm going too!" Kaito agreed.

"You too, Kaito?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, this 'secret of the outside world' stuff worries me, but I want to check this world out," Kaito decided. "Call it a man's curiosity!!!"

Maki sighed as she crossed her arms. "The idiot's at it again..." she muttered with an eye-roll.

"Wh-When a man loses his curiosity, he ages!" Kaito claimed. "Curiosity is what moves a man!"

"You can stop talking now, but...I guess I'll be an idiot, too," Maki decided.

"Ah, wait... You're going too, Maki?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course," Maki replied. "You're coming along, right, Shuichi? And don't say no because it's dangerous. We've been in danger for a while now."

"That's true..." Shuichi agreed. "My ability...is to gather evidence and reveal the truth. So I can't run away from this." He smiled. "Alright...I'll go too."

"What about you, Kaede?" Maki asked. "Are you up for it?"

"This whole thing feels way too weird," I admitted. "But I know you guys need me as a leader, so count me in."

"But what about Monokuma's trap?" Kirumi pointed out.

"So what?" Kokichi asked as he tugged on his handkerchief. "No matter how dangerous this gets, we have other choice but to do it."

Angie sighed. "Fine...I'll come too," she decided. "But there better not be any trickery in there!"

"Then it seems everyone except Kirumi is going," Monokuma noted.

"Kirumi must go!" Gonta told Kirumi. "Cuz Kirumi is good maid!"

Kirumi looked at Gonta. "Very well," she decided. "I shall accompany you, but only to protect everyone."

"That's more like it!" Monokuma cheered. He picked up one of the helmets and thrusted it into Kokichi's hands. "Happy investigating!"

"Are you okay, Kokichi?" I asked, noticing he was looking uncomfortable the entire time."

Kokichi laughed nervously. "O-Of course not," he stammered, briefly glancing at Monokuma. Is he...being blackmailed?

"Alright!" Miu happily said. "Then let's get started before you cockroaches change your damn minds!" She yanked the helmet away from Kokichi's grasp. "First, each of you gotta grab a helmet and plant your ass in one of those seats!"

We all got into position around the computer with Miu instructing us. "See those two ports on the back of the visor?" she asked.

"You mean this?" Keebo asked as he pointed at said ports.

"That's where you plug in the two cords that connect you to the computer!" Miu explained.

"Ah, these cords," Kaito remarked as he looked at his helmet.

"The red cord is for consciousness, and the blue cord is for memory," Miu continued. "I could start throwin' down some fancy techno-jargon, but you idiots wouldn't get it... All you need to know is those cords'll cram your consciousness and memory into the virtual world. Just don't shove 'em into the wrong hole! And yes, that _is_ what she said!"

"So then, which cords to which port?" Maki asked.

"Put the red consciousness cord in the right port, and the blue memory cord in the left," Miu answered.

"Out of curiosity, what happens if you switch the cords?" Keebo wondered.

"I dunno," Miu admitted with a shrug. "I've never done that before... Probably gets all glitchy or something! Maybe you'll become a vegetable, maybe you'll body-swap with someone... Who knows?"

"Well...I guess we'll just have to be careful not to switch the cords, then," Keebo decided.

"I-It's okay..." Himiko stammered, shakily holding up the cords. "If we j-j-just stay calm, then there...won't be any problems." She glanced at Miu and took a deep breath. "O-Okay...so I hold my chopsticks in my r-right hand, so..."

"Calm down, Himiko," Angie advised. "You look like you swallowed seaweed."

Eventually we all managed to hook up to the computer. "Then you just gotta put the helmet on your head," Miu said, continuing her instructions. "Finally, press the button near your temple and you'll be whisked away to the virtual world! Oh, and you might want to take off your hats if you're wearing any."

"Alright," Himiko agreed as she took off her hat.

Shuichi also took off his hat and he brushed a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing that when you're just going to cover your head again?" Kokichi asked, whining slightly.

"Ah, sorry..." Shuichi apologized. "Force of habit."

"So when Gonta press button, 'ava-tar' person take Gonta to 'ver-chew-ul world' place?" Gonta checked.

"Oh, for the love of..." Miu sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, sure, whatever makes sense to you. By the way, I tweaked your avatars to make 'em resemble you guys. In fact, compared to your current looks, they're a major improvement! Congrats, Himiko! You don't need to pay for expensive plastic surgery anymore!"

"I bet my avatar looks like a supermodel," Himiko hoped.

"I still feel unsure about this..." Kirumi admitted.

"Just shut up and ****in' do it already!" Miu demanded. "Geez!"

"Alright, everybody!" Kaito encouraged. "Let's go!"

You know what, Keebo and Kokichi might be right. Visiting the virtual world might help us stop this killing game. "Kaito's right," I agreed. "Time to figure out the outside world!"

"Have a good time!" Monokuma and the Monokubs exclaimed as they waved at us.

After taking a deep breath, I put on the helmet and pressed the button. And in an instant, my mind was transported.


	53. Miu's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the virtual world, Miu gives the others a tour of the supposed paradise.

It only took a few seconds, but we were finally in the other world. But when I looked, around, I saw something very...cute.

"This...is..." Shuichi started to say.

"So this is the virtual world..." Kaito commented.

Angie, on the other hand, was freaking out. "We've shrunk!" she panicked. "What kind of poison did this to us?!"

"Calm down, Angie," Kirumi advised. "These must be the avatars Miu mentioned."

"These graphics are really disappointing!" Himiko complained. "How's this supposed to be better than the real world?! These avatars are really disappointing, too! I wanted to have the face of a supermodel!"

"Well I think these avatars look cute," I admitted. They were. We all looked like chibi versions of ourselves. Who wouldn't think that's cute?

"I still have a robot body," Keebo noticed. "I must admit, I was secretly expecting more..." Was he hoping Miu would make him look more human in this world?

Kaito looked around. "But...it still feels weird," he admitted. "I can move this avatar like I could move my own body, right? And with this body, I don't have to worry about all that stuff..."

"What stuff?" Shuichi asked.

"Uh...no, it's nothing," Kaito stammered.

Maki logged in. But after looking around, she frowned. "...I want to go back."

"That was fast..." I noticed.

Kokichi and Gonta logged in, but Kokichi nervously looked around. "So this is the virtual world," he commented. Then he looked at his hand. "And this is my avatar." He smacked Keebo in the face.

"Ouch!" Keebo yelped. He rubbed his bruised cheek. "What did you do that for?!"

"Ooh, so that hurt," Kokichi noted.

Keebo's eyes widened. "Oh, well, now that you mention it...I felt genuine pain just now..."

"Then that means our senses are connected," Kokichi concluded.

"...Our senses are connected?" Maki repeated.

Miu logged in. "This place is so great, I come here all the time," she said with a laugh. "It's way better than the real world!"

Himiko stepped forward. "What the heck are you talking about, you fraud?!" she demanded.

Miu yelped. "Himiko's right," Angie chimed in. "Why do we look so deformed?! This doesn't make any sense!"

"D-Don't get mad at me!" Miu protested. "These avatar models were the only ones available in the program! I could only add your features to them!"

"Anyway...what do you mean our senses are connected?" Maki asked. "I need an explanation."

"H-Huh? Didn't I tell you?" Miu asked in response.

Kokichi kicked Keebo. "It must mean that this goes way beyond the realm of virtual reality," he clarified. "We are _actually_ connected!"

"We get it, so stop hitting me!" Keebo shouted.

"No can do!" Kokichi replied. "Even if they are avatars, I could never hit a _person_!"

"E-Even here...I can't escape your robophobia!" Keebo fumed.

"...How are our senses set up?" Maki asked Miu.

"When your avatar receives any sensory input, electrical signals are sent to your brain," Miu answered. "Your brain then interprets those signals as if it experienced that sensory input for real."

"So even if we're not really punched, the brain senses pain cuz of those signals..." Kaito noted.

"At least it won't leave any bruises, physical or mental..." Kokichi added with a nervous laugh.

Gonta let out a panicked yelp. "Hey! Why our bodies like this?!" he wondered. "This Himiko's magic?!"

"Didn't I just explain it to ya?!" Miu asked in response. "I told you, this is the program's default avatar model!"

"So...how exactly are we supposed to find the secret of the outside world?" Shuichi asked.

"We don't even know where to start looking," Kaito added.

"First, we need to learn more about this world," Keebo pointed out. "Is there a map available?"

"Yeah, I've got a map," Miu replied. "But first I gotta give you a quick warning about this world."

"A warning?" Kirumi repeated. "You should have informed us sooner."

"So what's that warning, Miu?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal, but there is a special rule to this world..." Miu continued. "Objects here are unbreakable."

"Really?" I asked. "Nothing breaks in this world?"

"In the virtual world, there are no rules that govern whether objects can break," Miu clarified. "So any object, no matter what it is, can never be broken. For example, if you stretch a rubber band far enough, it'll eventually tear, y'know? But here, the rubber band would stop stretching at a certain point, and just not tear at all. For the same reason, your avatars can't get injured. You'll still feel pain, though. See? I told ya it's not a big deal!"

"What are you talking about?!" Himiko shouted. "That's a really big deal! You gotta tell us stuff like that before!"

Miu whimpered. "S-Sorry!" she stammered. "B-But...that's the only special thing! In every other sense, the physics here are the same-" She stopped herself. "...Oh, wait. That's right... There's a special thing about the avatars, too..."

"There's still more?!" Himiko asked, still angry. "Spit it out already!"

"C-Calm down!" Miu panicked. "I'll get to it!"

"So what is special about these avatars?" Kirumi asked.

"To make things fair...everyone's avatar in this world has the same averaged physical strength.." Miu continued.

"Does that mean there is no discernible difference in our physical abilities?" Keebo asked.

"So in the virtual world, I'm just as strong as Gonta?" Himiko realized with a smirk.

"What?! Gonta weaker?!" Gonta panicked. "That also cuz of Himiko's magic?!" He ran over to Himiko. "N-No! If Gonta not strong, Gonta no can protect everyone!"

"I-It's not my fault," Himiko stammered. "That's...just how this world is."

"...Are those the only things different about this world, Miu?" Shuichi checked.

"Yeah...that's everything," Miu replied.

"By the way, how do we log out from this world?" Kokichi asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right..." Miu said. "I need to tell you that. If you ever wanna log out, you just need to use that phone over there. Just pick it up and say your name. That simple enough for you shitheads? Also, that phone is fixed and can't be removed from that room. Which means, you have to use this room to log in and log out. Whenever you log in, you'll always appear in this room."

"Hmm...okay, got it," Kokichi noted. He glared at all of us. "You guys better not cheat by logging out alone! We logged in together, so we'll log out together!"

"Yeah, we got it," Kaito said. "So where's this map?"

"The map is posted on the wall outside of this room," Miu answered. "Follow me."

* * *

Miu led us out of the room and showed us two maps. "Look, there's the map I prepared for you guys," she explained. "Study it, and you'll know the virtual world like I know the back of my hand!"

There are two maps on the wall, a big one and a small one. I'll look at the small one first.

The smaller map is labeled 'Mansion'. "This is the map to the mansion, which is the building we're in right now," Miu informed. "This area is the entrance hall, and that room with the phone is the salon. The dining hall, kitchen, and bathroom are also on the 1st floor."

"There's no second floor..." Shuichi commented. "But I do see a rooftop area. We could go there to get an overview of this world."

But before we head up there, I better check the larger map to see what it shows.

This looks like a map of the entire virtual world. "Listen up, shitheads!" Miu exclaimed. "Make sure you remember everything about this world!"

"This world looks pretty big," I commented. "It even continues past the river. But what's with that line in the center?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what that sign means later," Miu replied. "You'll understand once you actually go there."

Shuichi glanced on the right side of the map. "Ah, there's another building here," he noted.

"Yeah, it's just a dinky old chapel," Miu admitted. "It was a cluttered mess in there."

"A lot of stuff, huh?" Kaito asked. "Maybe the secret of the outside world is hidden in there..."

"Oh, I just noticed..." Kokichi commented. "There are black lines drawn around the world map... But does that mean something?"

"Heh, how nice of ya to notice!" Miu replied. "Of course it means somethin'! This black line represents a wall! The virtual world is actually surrounded by a huge-ass wall!"

"Whaaat?" Angie asked. "So we're still trapped?"

"No, you're not trapped here," Miu corrected. "Beyond that wall is the end of the world. Literally. Past that wall, nothing exists. Everything ends there."

"I see, so that wall is the end of the world," Kokichi noted. "By the way, Miu, did you prepare those maps yourself? It wasn't Monokuma who did that, right?"

"That's right...I prepared the maps," Miu confirmed. "What about it...?"

"No, it's nothing," Kokichi admitted with a nervous laugh. "I just wanted to know."

"We should be focusing on the more important issue right now," Maki pointed out.

"Yeah," Kaito agreed. "Where in this world the secret of the outside world is hidden... But it's gonna be pretty hard to find something when we have no clue what we're looking for."

Without warning, Kokichi headed for the front door. "...Where do you think you're going?" Maki asked.

Kokichi froze up. "Eh...I-I was gonna go se- I mean, investigate alone," he stammered. "There's a lot of interesting stuff I wanna ch-check out."

"Hey... Like hell am I gonna let you do whatever you want," Kaito disagreed.

"Wh-Whatever I want...?" Kokichi repeated. He let out a nervous laugh as he glanced around. "If only that was true..." He cleared his throat. "Besides, it'd be a hassle if someone kept watch over me-"

Gonta walked over to Kokichi. "Gonta not understand what's going on," he admitted. "Gonta not sure how helpful he can be... But Gonta can watch Kokichi so he not do anything weird!"

"I don't need someone monitoring me!" Kokichi argued. "J-Just let me do this myself!" He ran out of the mansion without another word.

"Wait!" Gonta called out as he chased after Kokichi.

Kirumi looked worried. "I do hope Kokichi does not try to trick Gonta again," she said.

"I don't think Gonta coming with him was part of his plan," Maki suspected.

"Well, whatever," Kaito said. "Let's go check out the rooftop."

"Alright, follow me!" Miu cheered. "If you wanna peek up my skirt while you're at it, go for it!"

With Miu taking the lead, we headed for the staircase that leads to-

"͙͕͈̭H͇̰̼̳ow̖̖̳ ̤͚̻͢l̜̪͚o͎̻͙͇̺n̩̞͈̯̰̣͠ͅg̡ͅ ̵̗̬w̟̙̲̪ḛ̜͟re̩͝ ̩͕̗w̯e̻̕ ̠ͅa̳̳͎s̢͉͖l̬͉ͅȩe̗͕͔̥p͚̝͈?̘"̹͔̭̤̼

"̸I͏̦̣̰̻'̶̩̪̭̫̺m̲̼̰͚͚ ̜no̥̫̮̗t̟̹͇ ̜̳͔̥̤͙͟s͡u̯̫̖̖͠r̨e̷̪̥̗͎̞̯,̥̠ ̴̺̮b͇̞̮̘̺u̵t ̹͖̱ͅt̡̩̞̗͉͚r͔̜͉̱͓e͏̝̙̮sp̜a͚̭̙͚̭̯s͙̟̪̯͓̭͎s̱̻̫i̲̯̻͕͇̕n̯͓̤͜g̴̫̼ ̗̼͎͡ͅi͏̥̣̟n̙͚͖̼̹̣͉ ̖̙͎t̗͢h͚͍̜͡i̞͖̮̙̗͠s ̙̤̠̙̣͍͞w͔̰̳̞̞o̢͖̥͇̱̖̣r҉͙̠͎̫̯͕̫ḻ̻̤̭͘d ̷͍̻̜̟̘͚̣w͎͎̘̳͎̖i̺̪̼t̛̟h͉͓̫͈o̲͞u̺̥̖̝̩t̨͈ ͖̱̳̮p̫͖̼̳͉͟e͔̞̗r̡͎͓͚̪̺̺m̝̗̗̩̗i̬s̥͍͈s̩̗̯̱̲͕̼ị̟͓o̗̹͇͈͔n̪͍ ͏̼̰̝͚̩i͙s͔ ̬a̛͇̯̻͇͎̝ ̸͕͕̟b̶̩̞̳̬i̡̩̠̲͓̮̭̗g̟ ̺̙̳͚͡n͠o͕̺͟ͅ-̹͍̱n̬̱̜o̦̼͎͖̦!̬̬͎͖ͅͅ"͖̤

I glanced over at a nearby clock. Is it just me, or did I see a girl and a tutu-wearing rabbit standing near it?

"Come on, dumpy tits!" Miu called out. "What's takin' you so long?!"

"Sorry!" I called out. But as I climbed up the stairs, I couldn't help but think about what I just saw. Was there even a girl and a rabbit there at all, or was it just my imagination?


	54. Chibi Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu continues her tour of the virtual world.

Miu led us to the rooftop, where- Wait, is that snow?

Angie looked around in awe. "My goodness, what's this white powdery stuff falling from the sky?" she wondered.

"It's called snow," Himiko answered.

"Snow?" Angie repeated. She reached out her hand and gasped when she felt a snowflake land on her fingertip. "Snow! How wonderful this is! Atua has never blessed us with this 'snow' back home!" She joyfully laughed as she spun around. "Give us more of this wonderful snow!"

"Are you a dog?" Maki asked.

"No, I think this is the first time she saw snow," I pointed out. Polynesia is a group of tropical islands. Of course Angie never experienced snow before.

Kirumi shivered a bit. "I can still feel the cold air," she commented. "I suppose this feeling is also because our senses are connected to our avatars."

"Yep! Isn't it great?!" Miu asked. "Not only can you feel cold, but you can even feel pain and pleasure too! In fact, you don't even need to use birth control here!"

"How about we start by exploring the rooftop?" Keebo suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that," Shuichi agreed.

The first thing I checked was a pair of mounted binoculars. Maybe I could use them to get an overview of this world, so I decided to sneak a peak. Surprisingly, they were better than regular binoculars. I can see the whole area with the-

Hey wait, it's that rabbit from earlier! Frustrated, I focused on the rabbit and tried to follow its movements. But for some reason, it looked faded and a bit glitchy. Unfortunately, the binoculars stopped at a certain point.

"That's weird..." I commented. "I can't see past the river. Is this where the line on the map is located?"

"It's not a line!" Miu corrected as I finished using the binoculars.

"Then what is it?" I asked. "How come I couldn't move the binoculars over that area?"

"Relax, dumpy tits," Miu said. "I'll explain it to you when we get there, so don't get your panties in a bind."

Shuichi left was appeared to be a storage room. "I couldn't see anything dangerous that could be used as a weapon," he reported. "All that's in there is an empty box, some lattice, and a rolled-up carpet."

Keebo walked over to me. "Well?" he asked. "Did you manage to examine all the places that caught your eye?"

"I did," I replied. "But aside from a weird-looking rabbit, I couldn't find anything interesting."

"A rabbit, you say?" Angie questioned. "How odd. What would a rabbit be doing here?"

"What did this rabbit look like?" Miu asked.

"Um... It was white with a tutu," I recalled.

"Eh, probably just a glitch," Miu assumed. "I don't remember seeing any rabbits in this world."

Maki looked around. "Snow and a mansion... How ominous," she sighed. "Great job, killing game simulator."

"But...we're not leaving any footprints in it," Kaito realized. "What's up with that?"

"It was probably programmed like that," Maki suspected. "It'd be easier to find the culprit from the footprints."

"Yeah...looks that way," Miu confirmed. "But you don't need to worry about it. This is just a simulation and there are no dangerous items here whatsoever." She smiled wide. "Let's go outside! We can cross the river and head to the chapel!"

"But how do we cross the river?" Kaito asked. "I don't remember seeing any bridges..."

"Geez, you're so ****ing stupid, you're approaching savant-'tard territory..." Miu grumbled. "Let's just go over there so I can explain it to you idiots all at once!"

As we left the rooftop, I noticed Keebo was staring at something. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well...I was just looking at that wall, and I started to think about what Miu said..." Keebo admitted. He walked over to the edge of the rooftop. "About how nothing exists beyond that wall. And then, I started to think about the wall that surrounds the academy..." He sighed. "Oh, no...never mind. Forget what I just said." He approached the stairway door. "We should get going. If we're late, Miu will chew us out with vulgar profanities."

* * *

As we left the mansion, I noticed Shuichi was leaving the bathroom. "Shuichi, why were you in the bathroom?" I asked.

"In a world where nothing breaks, does toilet paper not tear either...?" Shuichi wondered aloud. He frowned. "Do avatars have to use the bathroom...? If so, this is an important question..."

"I don't think so," I guessed. "I haven't felt the urge to use the bathroom since I got here."

With that aside, we met up with the others near the river. "There's no bridge after all," Himiko pointed out. "How are we supposed to cross the river now? Just so you know, my magic doesn't work in this world!"

"Don't tell me... Do we have to swim?" Maki guessed.

"That wouldn't be a problem for me," Shuichi chimed in. "I've had experience swimming up rivers."

"Don't be stupid, Pooichi!" Miu scolded. "You can't go in the river in the virtual world."

"Then...should we use something as a boat?" Kaito asked.

"Geez, you're not even trying to hide your stupidity!" Miu shouted. "The rivers current is too fast! A boat will get swept away easily!"

"Then we should find some kind of bridge," Kirumi suggested.

"I told you, we already got a bridge!" Miu repeated. "There's a wider river downstream that connects to this one. Next to it, there's a long signboard that says 'Mirai Hills'. Apparently it was meant for the mansion, but we can use it as a makeshift bridge."

"So we just need to get that signboard?" Keebo asked.

Miu looked at all of us. "Yeah, but I'll ask the masochist to go get it!" she decided. "He just looooves bein' bossed around!"

Masochist? Who is she-?

"Shuichi!" Miu exclaimed as she pointed at him. "Go get the signboard!"

"What?" Shuichi asked. "Me?"

"...Yeah, go get the signboard," Maki replied.

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered.

"Yeah," Himiko agreed. "You're a total masochist."

"Huh?!" Shuichi muttered again. "Wait a minute... Do you _all_ think that about me?"

I bit my lip to prevent myself from answering. I wouldn't actually use that word to describe Shuichi, but despite his increased confidence, he still acts shy.

"Just to make it special, I want you to get it while you crawl like a dog!" Miu demanded.

"No...I think I'll walk normally, thank you," Shuichi insisted.

A few seconds later, Shuichi came back with the sign. "Hey! I thought I told you to crawl like a dog!" Miu scolded.

"...You actually thought I'd be on all fours?" Shuichi asked.

"Whatever," Miu sighed. "Quit wastin' time and lay the signboard across the river."

"Alright then..." Shuichi agreed. He walked over to the river and placed the signboard across it. Surprisingly, it stood in place.

"See? It fits perfectly!" Miu proved. "We have ourselves a bridge now!"

"We're gonna walk over this shabby-looking signboard?" Himiko asked, voicing concern. "It's definitely gonna break."

"I don't think it would," Shuichi pointed out. "Miu said objects can't break, so technically this wouldn't break either."

"Oh, so even this crappy signboard can be a sturdy bridge in this world, huh?" Kaito checked.

"This signboard is the only bridge we got!" Miu emphasized. "So don't **** up and let it get washed away! If this signboard gets washed away by the river, we won't have a bridge anymore!"

"Alright already," Himiko sighed. "Sheesh, you're taking too long."

At that moment, Kokichi and Gonta showed up. "Huh? There's a bridge!" Kokichi commented. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god! I gave up when I realized I had no way to cross the river."

"Where were you and what were you doing?!" Kaito demanded.

Kokichi froze up. "Whaaat?" he playfully asked. "Wh-Where was I? I was..." He laughed nervously. "You know, I reeeeally don't think that's relevant for now."

"Kokichi?" Gonta asked. "Why you nervous?"

"That's not really important!" Kokichi yelled. "Let's just get going!" He scampered across the bridge and headed for the church.

Weird... Kokichi's been acting strange since we got to the computer room. Is he hiding something from us? Regardless, the rest of us followed suit and crossed the bridge as well.

"Nyeeeh...that was stressful," Himiko commented. "But the thing about objects not breaking was true."

"That's what I've been sayin'!" Miu shouted.

Shuichi checked his surroundings. "Aren't we just beyond the wavy line drawn on the map?" he checked.

"You'll find out if you keep goin' forward," Miu replied. "Why don't you go check it out?"

Taking a deep breath, I headed for the church-

* * *

What was that?! For a minute it felt like everything blacked out! And it turns out everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Wh-What was that?!" Himiko panicked. "What just happened!"

"For a second...it felt like I lost consciousness and everything went black," Kaito described. "And now I'm here."

"I bet it was some kind of curse!" Angie assumed.

"Relax, that wasn't a curse," Miu reassured. "You all just passed through the map loading point. In some games, if you go inside a building, it'll take a moment for the inside to fully load. Well, the outside is like that too, cuz the virtual world is divided into two large maps. That wavy line represents where the two maps meet. Think of these two maps as if they're two different rooms. In the same way you have to go through a door to move between two rooms, to move between the two maps, you have to pass through the map loading point."

"That would explain why I wasn't able to see past that point through the binoculars earlier on the roof," I realized.

"Obviously," Miu replied. "You can't see and hear what's inside one room when you're standing inside the other."

* * *

We found Kokichi in the chapel, which was just as cluttered as Miu described. But what really caught my attention was the organ. If we weren't busy finding the secret of the outside world, I could play a number or two...

"This is the chapel!" Miu announced. "It's a mess, huh?"

Himiko whimpered a bit. "Searching this place is gonna be pretty hard."

"Now that we've checked out all the important places in the virtual world, let's split up and look for this secret of the outside world!"

"Oh, so we're splitting up, huh?" Kokichi asked, suddenly looking relieved. "Th-That's probably better..."

"I wonder what the secret of the outside world could be..." Himiko wondered.

"Monokuma did not give us enough information about it, either," Keebo pointed out.

"Then there's no point in wondering what the hell it is!" Kokichi snapped. "We just gotta find it!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Miu agreed. "Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and it's bound to turn up!"

"It sounds like we have a difficult task ahead of us...but I guess we have to see it through," Keebo said.

Kokichi suddenly took a deep breath as he clenched his fists. "Oh, yeah..." he realized. "Before we split up, I wanna ask you something, Miu." He walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Himiko asked.

"Kokichi was just asking me if sea cucumbers can walk backwards," Miu casually answered.

Himiko looked surprised. "Oh, I see..." she said. "I understand."

"So, who's going to decide how we split up?" Maki asked.

"Just leave it to me!" Kaito answered. "I'll figure out how everyone should split up in a flash!"

"No, no! Hold up!" Miu cried out. "I'll decide that! I know this world better than any of you, so I'll decide!"

"O-Oh... You sure?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, I want you to search the rooftop of the mansion!" Miu ordered.

"Huh?! Why do I gotta go up on the rooftop?!" Kaito asked. "It's freakin' cold out there!"

"That I would agree," Angie chimed in. "Snow looks pretty, but I feel uncomfortable in this cold environment."

"I agree with Kaito and Angie!" Kokichi spoke up. "There's no way the faint-hearted Kaito can search in the cold!"

"Alright! Bring it on!" Kaito shouted. "All I gotta do is search the rooftop, right?"

Yikes...Kaito and Kokichi don't seem to get along at all.

"Kokichi, you're in charge of the salon," Miu continued.

"Well it's nothing like the salons I'm used to, but o-kay!" Kokichi agreed. "Got it."

"We need some more people to search the mansion," Miu pointed out. "Doesn't matter who."

"Gonta come with Kokichi," Gonta suggested. "Gonta dealt with cold weather before."

"So you'll search the mansion's surroundings?" Kokichi assumed. "I guess that's fair, since no one else wants to deal with the cold."

"I will explore the mansion as well," Kirumi suggested. "Kaede, shall you and Shuichi accompany me?"

"Huh?" I asked. "Why us?"

"Because you have both proven to be rather reliable," Kirumi answered. "Surely the Ultimate Detective's careful eye can help us find the secret of the outside world."

"I don't see a problem with that," Shuichi agreed. But why do I have to come with them?

Maki didn't say anything, but it looked like she was fuming. "Do you want to come with us?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Maki bluntly answered. "You three go on without me."

"Alright!" Miu cheered. "Everyone else, stick with me here in the chapel and look for the secret!"

"So Himiko, Maki, Angie, Miu, and myself," Keebo noted. "Understood."

"Let's get back to the mansion," Kokichi told my group. "We gotta find the secret of the outside world." He quickly left the chapel.

"Do a good job, Maki Roll!" Kaito encouraged.

But Maki didn't respond. "Hey, is Maki Roll mad?" Kaito asked. "Kaede, did you do something?"

"Of course not!" I answered. "But maybe it's best if we let her be for now..."


	55. Ba-dump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone searches for the secret of the outside world, something unexpected happens...

"Did everyone cross the bridge?" Kokichi asked once I met up with him, Gonta, Kirumi, Kaito, and Shuichi. "Okay then, let's head to the mansion together."

Suddenly, Miu rushed over to the bridge. As she ran, she tripped and bumped into the signboard, causing it to...fall into the river?! "Whoops!" Miu yelped as she stood up. "Sorry about that!"

"What was that for?!" Kaito demanded.

"H-How should I know?!" Miu asked in response. "I just came here to send you guys off when I tripped!"

"That was obviously on purpose!" Kaito assumed.

"I-It wasn't on purpose at all!" Miu insisted. "I-I-It was an accident! You keep talkin' shit like that, you'll only ever attract ugly bitches! Do you wanna spend the rest of your life surrounded by ugly bitches, dumbass?!" She stormed off in a huff.

Kaito frowned. "That's not even an insult," he said. "I'm famous for attracting ugly people!"

"Seriously, that girl so much trouble!" Kokichi fumed.

"Why did Miu even do that?" I asked. "Now the others have no way to get across."

"That is quite troublesome," Kirumi agreed. "There is no other way of logging out aside from using the phone salon."

"Well, maybe Miu can fix it later," Kokichi hoped. "Let's just get to the mansion already." He headed for the mansion.

"We'll deal with them later," Kaito agreed. "First we gotta find the secret of the outside world."

As we headed for the mansion, I thought about what this secret might be. Could it even provide us with a way of escaping?

* * *

Once we got in the mansion, we planned our search strategy. "Gonta and Kaito are gonna check the mansion's surroundings and rooftop," Kokichi recalled. "I'll go to the salon. So can the others search the dining hall and kitchen?"

"You mean me, Kaede, and Kirumi?" Shuichi checked. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Okaaay, let's start looking for the secret of the outside world," Kokichi said. "But we don't know what's waiting for us, so we gotta be veeeery careful, okay?" He headed for the salon.

"Alright, we'll start searching too," Shuichi spoke up. Why did he glance at Kirumi?

"I'm gonna go check out the rooftop!" Kaito said. "You guys better not slack off!"

"Gonta...go now, too," Gonta added.

With Kaito and Gonta doing their own searching, I went to the dining hall with Shuichi and Kirumi. "I will check the dining hall," Kirumi decided. "Shuichi, can you check the dining hall with Kaede?"

"Alright, the kitchen is over there," Shuichi agreed.

I know we're supposed to be looking for the secret of the outside world, but what exactly is this secret? Is it even an object?

"I suppose we should search everywhere, look for anything suspicious..." Shuichi spoke up.

"Alright," I agreed.

We spent a while searching the entire kitchen, but we couldn't find anything. I groaned in frustration. "I couldn't find anything," I reported. "But maybe we need to double check-"

"Kaede, can I talk to you for a second?" Shuichi suddenly asked.

I stopped searching and looked at Shuichi, who was walking over to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about what's been going on lately," Shuichi answered. "And, I..." He started fidgeting. "Ah, maybe..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

But Shuichi didn't respond. Thanks to the default avatar style, his hat didn't completely hide his face, so I could clearly see him...blushing? Why is he embarrassed?

"It's alright," I reassured. "We're friends. If you have something to say, you can tell me abo-"

At that moment, Shuichi surprised me with a hug. "I'm...not sure what to say," he admitted, still hugging me. "You're the most amazing girl I ever met, but you're completely out of my league. I never met anyone else who's so confident, sweet, and absolutely pretty. You probably don't even feel the same way about me..."

I felt my face get warm. Was he...?

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Ah!" Shuichi stammered as he separated from the hug. "Did I...say that?"

"I could tell from your words," I pointed out.

Shuichi looked away from me. "Ah, I'm sorry..." he shyly apologized. "You probably don't even feel the same way about me. What would a girl like you even see in someone like me?"

I responded by walking over to Shuichi and putting my hand on his cheek, making him look at me again. "You know what I see?" I asked in response. "Someone who's soft-spoken and intelligent with a cute face."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "You think I'm cute?" he asked.

I lowered my hand from his face. "Geez, why did you say it like that?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

"You think I'm cute," Shuichi repeated.

"Yes, I do," I admitted.

Shuichi smiled wide. "You...actually think I'm cute," he repeated again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't think anyone called me 'cute' before," Shuichi admitted. "So are we...?"

"Well, obviously!" I pointed out, still embarrassed. I calmed down a bit. "I guess we're officially-"

THUD!

"Ah?!" Shuichi yelped.

"What was that sound?!" I asked.

At that moment, Kirumi ran in. "Did you hear that?!" she asked.

"You heard that loud sound too?!" I asked in response.

"If sounded as if something was hit," Shuichi recalled. "It came outside, but..."

"Come on!" I said. "We better check!"

* * *

The three of us ran out of the dining hall and looked around. But there was nothing there. "Nothing in the entrance hall..." Shuichi commented. "Something outside, perhaps?"

"That must be it!" I agreed. I hope nothing bad happened to any-

"O-Oh no!"

I was surprised by the sudden voice. "Was that Keebo?!" I asked.

"It sounds like it," Kirumi agreed. "But shouldn't he be in the chapel?"

"We'll find out once we get outside!" Shuichi pointed out.

* * *

But when we got outside, the only person we saw was Gonta. "Oh! Kaede and others!" he exclaimed. He ran over to us.

"Did you happen to see Keebo within the area?" Kirumi asked.

"N-No, Gonta not see him," Gonta reported.

"Are you sure?" Kirumi asked. "Because Kaede, Shuichi, and myself heard him cry out in alarm a while ago."

"But did you hear a loud thud?!" I asked.

"O-Oh... Gonta hear noise, but Gonta not see anything," Gonta admitted. But that felt a teensy bit suspicious...

"What do you think, Shuichi?" I asked.

Shuichi was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "We need to figure out why Keebo screamed," he decided. "Let's head to the chapel! Something might have happened there."

When we rushed over to the bridge, we came across, Keebo, Maki, and Angie. "Kaede, perfect timing!" Keebo called out. "Is there anything over there that can serve as a bridge?!"

Wait...Keebo is over there? Then how come I was able to hear him a while ago?

"Hey, we should hurry and find something else to replace the bridge with," Maki said, getting impatient.

Kokichi rushed over to us. "What happened?" he asked. "Why are you guys making such a scene? I didn't see anyone in the dining room, so I went to look for you guys..." He chuckled. "Looks like everyone's in trouble now that Miu dropped the bridge."

"Th-This is no time for laughter!" Keebo cried out. "We need to find a replacement bridge-"

"Ooh, but the bridge is over here, y'know?" Kokichi interrupted.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"C'mon, over here," Kokichi said.

With Kokichi taking the lead, he showed me, Shuichi, Gonta, and Kirumi a rock and a familiar sign attached to it. "See, the signboard stuck on that boulder is the same one Miu dropped, right?" he checked.

"You are correct," Kirumi confirmed. "But how did it get all the way here?"

Gonta walked over to the boulder. "Leave it to Gonta!" he said. "Gonta just need to carry signboard?" He picked up the signboard.

"Now that that's dealt with, let's head back to where everyone else is," Kokichi said.

Once we got to the river, Gonta looked at the signboard. "So Gonta just need to put board over river?" he asked. "But board is so thin. Will it be okay? What if board breaks this ti-"

"It may be thin, but it's made of sturdy wood!" Kokichi pointed out. "So, can you hurry up and put the bridge down?!"

"O-Okay! Got it!" Gonta replied. He put the signboard across the river, allowing the others to cross.

"What happened on your end?" I asked. "If everyone alright?!"

"I'll explain later," Maki replied. "But, we need to log out right now."

"Log out?" I repeated. "Why?"

Kokichi looked around. "Huh? Where's Himiko and Miu?" he asked.

"Something happened to them," Keebo reported. "Miu seemingly disappeared. We can't find her anywhere."

"But that's not all!" Angie exclaimed. "Himiko's avatar isn't moving! Atua is telling me something bad happened to her!"

"Th-This is really bad, guys..." Kokichi stammered, looking genuinely nervous. "Okay...let's head to the salon and log out, ASAP."

As Kokichi headed for the mansion, Maki noticed something was up. "...Hey, where's Kaito?" she asked.

"Ah, Kaito!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I-I don't know, I ran here as fast as I could, I didn't check the roof..."

"...You didn't even bother going to the roof to get him," Maki realized. "You're colder than I thought."

"...Huh?" Shuichi muttered as Maki stormed off.

"Kaede, let's hurry!" Keebo insisted.

* * *

At the mansion, Maki ran over to me, having just checked the rooftop. "Did you find Kaito?" I asked.

"...He wasn't there," Maki reported.

"He wasn't?" I repeated.

"No one was on the roof," Maki explained. "I tried calling for him, but there was no answer. It was just like what happened to Miu."

"So he also disappeared," I realized.

"He probably...logged out first by himself," Maki suspected. "But don't worry... He's stupid enough to get himself killed, but I know he won't really die."

"You're right," I agreed. "But we should still see if he's okay." I headed for the salon with Maki-

"̙̩̺̜͚͟W̺̣̹̩͙͕h͕̳o͚͙̪̻̩͜ ͎ar͕̺͎̗̤e͍͚̤̙͈̠͘ ҉̗y̟͚̮̞͚̻͢o͙̠̟̥̺͇ͅṳ̠̤͚͕̦͘?̪̖̬̯̙̠ ̝̻͕̲͍̰W̭̗̺͖̤̩̦ẖ̹͉ͅy̱̣̗̻͕͈͘ ̷̮̤̤̮̙a̻r̷͙̳͙͓̤̞e̱̲ ̡̭͓̲̳̺͙̳y̶̪o͏͇͔̺͕̤̣u ̯̳͎̗̞ͅḥe̤̠r̜͕͈̠̤̩͞e̪̦?"̵̮̳͎͇͓

Huh? Where did that voice come from? No, I can't let it distract me! I have to log out!

* * *

By the time I got to the salon, Maki just logged out. The only ones left were me, Gonta, Shuichi, and Kokichi. I guess everyone else logged out as well.

"Hold on, Kaede," Kokichi said. "We can only log out one person at a time."

"...Gonta have next turn," Gonta decided. He walked over to the phone and picked up. "Um... So Gonta just say name in phone, and someone come get him?"

"Who cares?!" Kokichi asked in response. "Just do it already!"

"Um... Gonta Gokuhara..." Gonta said. He disappeared as soon as he hung up.

"He disappeared..." Shuichi commented. "So that's what logging out looks like."

"So, the avatars disappear when we log out," Kokichi agreed. "But Himiko's avatar is still here and unmoving, right? ...What does that mean?"

"We'll find out once we log out," I answered. "Come on, Shuichi."

"Wait!" Kokichi yelped. "C-Can you log out first? I need to speak to Shuichi."

"What for?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll explain later!" Kokichi replied as he shoved me over to the phone. "Just go, Kaede!"

"O-Okay..." I agreed. I picked up the phone. "Kaede Akamatsu."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. It must mean I logged out. But why did I hear panicked screams?

Wondering what was going on, I took off my helmet and-

...

...

...

Oh my god, what happened to Himiko?! She's laying on her seat with a blank look in her eyes!

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually Kokichi took off his helmet. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

Snapping out of my shock, I looked over at Kokichi. "Where's Shuichi?" I asked him.

"I dunno," Kokichi admitted. "But he should be logging out any minute..."

I looked over at Shuichi's seat. He was still wearing his helmet, but he didn't respond. "Is he still logged in?" I asked.

"Nah, that can't be it," Kokichi replied. "I logged out last."

Worried, I walked over to Shuichi's seat. "Shuichi?" I asked, gently shaking him by the shoulder.

...

No...

This can't be...

Why isn't he moving?!


	56. Kokichi's Odd Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fourth murder had occurred and so far a few Ultimates are acting suspicious, especially a certain Supreme Leader...

It was already morning when we left the virtual world. But right now, all we could think about was what happened. We were so surprised that we didn't notice Monokuma showing up.

"A body has been discovered!" Monokuma announced. "Everyone, please report to the computer room..." He looked around. "...Wait, you're already here. Wow, I get to bring you the body discovery announcement live! Whew, doing it live is great! I get to see everyone's shocked faces!"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

The Monokubs showed up. "What's this?" Monophanie asked. "Why is everyone staring blankly at the body..." She looked surprised. "Th-There's...two?!" Green sparkles poured out of her mouth.

"You still have green vomit?" Monotaro asked. "That's odd. It should have gone back to normal by now."

"Wait a minute..." Monokuma said. "What do you mean by 'two'? I don't see two dead bodies!"

"He's right over there!" I pointed out, referring to Shuichi.

"Him?" Monokuma asked. He growled. "Don't be stupid! He's not dead! His helmet was disconnected!" He walked over to Shuichi's seat and revealed two unplugged cords. "I better put these back in to wake him up."

As soon as Monokuma plugged the cords back in, Shuichi gasped in alarm. Realizing he was still wearing the helmet, he took it off. "What happened?" he asked as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"It's about time you came back!" Kokichi shouted. "What took you so long?!"

"I'm not sure," Shuichi admitted, putting his hat back on as he stood up. "The last thing I remember is logging out."

"At least you're not really dead," Monosuke commented. "Even I wouldn't know what woulda happen if youse had to investigate for two murders."

I'm glad Shuichi is alright, but Himiko... Why would anyone kill her?

Out of all of us, Angie was the most upset. "Why?!" she sobbed into her hands. "Himiko was such a good soul! Why did she have to die?!"

Keebo patted Angie on the back. "I understand how you feel," he agreed. "Only a heartless person would have killed her!"

Miu remained quiet. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Th-That's none of your damn business!" Miu yelled, tears brimming from her eyes.

Monotaro rushed over to Miu and hugged her leg. "Please stop crying, Mommy," he said. "Your makeup will get stained."

Miu let out a sad chuckle as she looked down at Monotaro and patted his head. "Thanks Pipsqueak..." she replied.

Gonta looked horrified. "Gonta...not understand..." he admitted. "Himiko like this when Gonta wake up..." He ran over to Kirumi and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! What going on?! Why this happen?!"

"Please calm down," Kirumi reassured. "It appears that a murder had occurred."

"M-Murder...?" Gonta repeated. "Wh-What you mean?! Did something happen while Gonta sleep?!"

"We weren't asleep and that wasn't a dream," Keebo corrected. "We were in the virtual world."

"...Hey, where's Kaito?" Maki asked.

Shuichi looked surprised. "That's right, Kaito-"

As if on cue, the Ultimate Astronaut in question burst through the door. "Hey! What's this all about?!" he demanded. "What was that body discovery announce-" He saw Himiko's body. "Wha—?! Himiko?! Wh-What the hell is going on here?!"

"You're too late, okay," Kokichi responded with his arms crossed. "All the others finished gasping in terror. Well, except for Shuichi. He had a little mishap when he logged out."

"WHAT?!" Kaito yelped. He rushed over to Shuichi and started checking his forehead. "What happened to you?!"

"I'm fine, Kaito," Shuichi said, gently pushing him away. "I think the cords in my helmet fell out while we were in the virtual world."

"So anyway, where were you this whole time, Kaito?" Kokichi asked. "What were you doing?"

"I-I was taking a nap," Kaito answered.

"You were sleeping?" Gonta asked Kaito. "Gonta was sleeping, too! Had strange dream! Gonta not understand anything!"

"As I said, that was the virtual world..." Keebo repeated.

"So you did log out earlier than the rest of us," I realized.

"Not like I had a choice," Kaito clarified. "I suddenly got logged out... Before I realized it, I was back here..."

"You were logged out...involuntarily?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah..." Kaito replied. "I didn't know if it was okay to log back in, so I went back to my room and slept. And when that body discovery announcement woke me up, I rushed over here-"

"Hey, Kaito!" Kokichi angrily interrupted. "If you're gonna lie, then you might as well do it better! Do you think you can make the killing game more exciting with a crappy lie like that?!"

"I-It's not a lie!" Kaito insisted. "I really was sleeping!"

"Quit bothering space dick!" Miu shouted, defending Kaito. "If he said he was sleepin', then he was sleeping!"

"Hold on a minute," Shuichi said, stepping forward and taking charge. "We can discuss whether or not that's a lie later. What we need to do right now...is begin the investigation. We need to discover who killed Himiko."

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" I agreed.

Kokichi laughed. "You two seem ready," he commented with a cheeky grin. "Well, of course you are, Shuichi. One of your dear friends was killed, so it's finally time for you to shiiiine!" He said that last word with jazz hands.

Shuichi sighed in frustration. "...Explain it however you'd like, Kokichi," he responded. "The fact is, if we don't find out who the culprit is, we'll all be executed." He lifted up his hat, a confident spark appearing in his grey eyes. "But I won't let that happen. Kaede and I will find the culprit so that we can all survive."

Kokichi stared at Shuichi for a few seconds, smiling softly. "I'm gonna miss those beautiful eyes..." he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh?" Kokichi muttered. "D-Did I just say that out loud?" He laughed nervously.

"Now, now, please save your arguments for the class trial," Monokuma said. "In the meantime..." He presented the Monokuma File. "Ta-da! The Monokuma File!"

"I got this one, Papa Kuma," Monokid said. He handed out the Monokuma File to all of us. When he got to me and Shuichi, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," Monokid replied. "I just got a crazy feelin' that you two lovebirds finally fessed up."

"I-It wasn't like that!" Shuichi stammered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

"I'm certain you guys will make this turn of events very entertaining!" Monokuma remarked. "Especially you, Kokichi!"

Kokichi gulped as Monokuma left the room. "Hey, uh... Does any of youse get the feelin' Pops is actin' a bit off lately?" Monosuke suspected.

"Maybe the stress is finally getting to him," Monophanie guessed.

"O-Okay, everyone!" Kokichi cheered. "Let's do this! I'll find the culprit this time, no matter what happens during the trial!"

"How could you be smiling at a time like this?!" Angie angrily asked.

"Well, what're you sad about?!" Kokichi asked in response. His eye slightly twitched. "This might be the last time we all get to investigate together!" He tugged on his handkerchief. "I-I mean, it's not like something bad will happen that'll drastically change this killing game..." He laughed nervously.

Gonta, on the other hand, was still upset. "Gonta no can forgive this," he said. "Gonta...never forgive this. Never forgive culprit, either. But Gonta never forgive self! Gonta swear to protect everyone! But Gonta fail to protect Himiko! Gonta no could protect anyone again! Gonta is failure as gentleman!"

Kirumi looked alarmed. "I understand how you feel," she agreed. "I felt the same thing when Ryoma and Tenko died. I also vowed to protect them, yet fate claimed their lives regardless." She looked upset. "Then again, we were not aware of a serial killer hidden among us..."

As for Shuichi, he grasped onto his Monokuma File. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was tired of this. I don't blame him. I keep saying I want all of us to escape together, but our numbers keep dwindling. Is this really going to continue until there are two of us remain-

Kaito patted Shuichi on the back. "Shuichi, don't carry the burden all by yourself," he advised.

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered as he looked at Kaito.

"You're my sidekick!" Kaito repeated. "Don't forget. Besides, you got Kaede with you. As long as you two keep working together, we can solve this-"

"No way, Jose," Kokichi interrupted.

"Wha...What?!" Kaito stammered.

"Shuichi is the most reliable person in a class trial, y'know?" Kokichi pointed out. "He might be shy most of the time, but he truly shines during class trials. Thanks to his high intellect and 'careful eye', as he calls it, he's been able to figure out the culprit faster than the rest of us."

"You're right about that," I agreed. "But what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying it would be a shame if we lose someone so reliable," Kokichi pointed out. "Soooo..." He grabbed Shuichi's arm. "I'll be investigating with him for today. 'Kay?"

"What?" Shuichi asked. He pulled free from Kokichi's grasp. "Kaede's my partner. She always is. Why would I want to investigate with someone else now?"

Kokichi looked hurt. "You...don't want to investigate with me?" Tears brimmed near his eyes. "What was I thinking? Of course you wouldn't remember..."

"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked.

"Whatever..." Kokichi grumbled as he looked away from Shuichi. "I can tell when I'm not needed..." He covered his face with his arm as he ran out of the room.

"...The hell was that for?" Kaito asked. "I get that he lies, but what kind of a lie is that?"

"We can worry about that later," Shuichi replied. "We still need to investigate."

"You're right," I agreed. "So are you ready to do this, partner?"

"Of course," Shuichi replied with a gentle smile. "You are my partner, after all."

I felt my face heat up. "Hey, uh... What's up with you two?" Kaito asked. "Did something happen in the virtual world?"

Neither me or Shuichi responded. This wasn't the right time to explain the whole 'sort-of love confession'. But what else could we say-?

"Wait a minute..." Kaito realized. "You finally asked her out!" He gave Shuichi a thumbs-up. "Nice work, bro!"

The others overheard that. "You serious?" Miu asked. "Kaediot and Pooichi finally hooked up?"

"Bless the newfound couple!" Angie cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's happy 'bout couples hooking up," Monosuke said. "Less chit-chat, more investigating!"

With everyone back to focusing on the case, I checked the Monokuma File. The victim is the Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno. The body was discovered in the computer room on the 4th floor. Approximate time of death was 6:30am. There are no external wounds on the body.

Shuichi frowned as he read the Monokuma File. "No external wounds..." he read. "Killed around 6:30 in the morning... That's a half hour before we left the virtual world."

"So where should we start?" I asked.

Shuichi looked back at Himiko's body. "You go ask the others for alibis," he decided. "I need to examine the body."

"You figured something out?" I asked.

"I have my suspicions," Shuichi answered. "But I can't quite confirm it yet. We'll discuss it once we finish investigating here."

"Okay," I agreed, glad I have someone like Shuichi on my side.


	57. A Peculiar Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the investigation, the Ultimates receive help from an unlikely source...

As Shuichi started checking Himiko's body, I walked over to Maki, who was working on the computer. "Do you know how to use this computer, Maki?" I asked.

Maki sighed in response. "No, not really," she admitted. "I've never used this program before, either. But, I did find the text file regarding the virtual world. It has info about the program's basic features, but other than that, there's not much."

"What does it say?" I asked.

Maki moved aside so I could look at the text file. "According to this text file, the killing game simulator used a certain program as the base. It's called Neo World Program."

"I think I came across those words when I logged in," I said.

"So did I," Maki confirmed. She looked back at the text file. "In this killing game simulator, objects can't break, your body's five senses are connected to your avatar, and your avatar cannot be harmed...but any damage inflicted on your avatar will be transferred to your body in the real world."

"That's exactly what Miu told us," I recalled.

"But it looks like she didn't tell us everything," Maki pointed out. "If your avatar receives fatal damage, then your real body will die from shock."

I was surprised to hear that. "Why didn't Miu say that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Maki answered. "But I guess that makes sense. Our five senses are connected, so it makes sense for our bodies to feel the same amount of pain, including fatal injuries."

But it still bothered me. Why would Miu even hide that information from us? I must keep that in mind when-

Wait, where did she go?

Maki looked back at the computer. "That's all it says about the virtual world's basic features," she concluded. "The rest of the virtual world is the same as the real world, including the laws of physics. Warps and special transportation, like mounts, do not exist."

"That still helpful," I pointed out. "But if Miu said she deleted dangerous objects, she might have tampered other things."

"Unfortunately none of us are good with computers," Maki pointed.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "If only there was an Ultimate Computer Programmer among us-"

"This looks like a job for...me!" Monotaro announced, suddenly standing next to us.

"Monotaro?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you with the investigation," Monotaro explained.

"The hell?!" Monokid yelled. "We can't do that!"

"C'mon, please?" Monotaro begged. "Won't you let me help with the investigation? Mommy didn't just give me a new memory chip. She also installed Ultimate-level computer knowledge into my database!"

"Ultimate-level computer knowledge?" I repeated.

"Yep!" Monotaro proudly replied. "I'm not technically an Ultimate, but my computer skills are the same as an Ultimate Programmer!"

"Y-You can't, Monotaro..." Monphanie stammered. "Monokid's right. We're not allowed to help the Ultimates. We're programmed to stick to that rule."

"I don't give a fart about the rules!" Monotaro snapped. "I wanna help everyone! I wanna prove Mommy's innocence!"

I was surprised by those words. "You want to speak on Miu's behalf?" I asked.

"Of course!" Monotaro insisted as he stomped his foot. "I don't know what happened in the virtual world, but something must have made her feel depressed. That's why I want to defend her! To prove she's innocent!"

"But what about our programming?" Monophanie asked.

"Wouldn't you want to do the same if Angie was murdered?" Monotaro asked in response.

Monophanie remained silent. "IT'S-FINE," Monodam spoke up. "EVERYONE-MUST-GET-ALONG."

"Fine," Monophanie pouted with her arms crossed.

"So long, bear-well!"

As the four other Monokubs left, Monotaro picked up one of the nearby tables and carried it over to the computer. "Alriiiight!" he cheered. "I'll start analyzing the computer right away!" He stepped onto the table and went to work.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Montaro cried out as his paws rapidly moved across the keyboard. "This dinky little computer is no match for my hands!" He finished typing in a matter of seconds. "I've already analyzed a few things! The text file is completely different from the original program, but I don't think it was all entirely Mommy's doing. Also...I found this, too."

Maki looked at the monitor. "This...looks like the information of when everyone logged in and out."

"There's no sign that this was altered," Monotaro reported. "It's definitely accurate information."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

So this is everyone's login and logout times. "Aside from Himiko, everyone has logged in and out once..." Maki commented.

"That would mean no one secretly logged out and back in," I pointed out.

But there was something bothering me about this: Miu's log-out time. She logged out around the time Himiko was killed. I know she's my friend, but that felt suspicious...

"Also...there's something else I noticed while I was analyzing the program," Monotaro added. "It looks like a huge chunk of the original program was rewritten."

"We know," I replied. "Miu took out all of the dangerous objects."

"It's not that," Monotaro corrected. "From what I can tell, a virus infected the original program years ago, resulting in a forced shutdown. There's only a bit of data left in the new program."

"Can you restore it?" I suggested.

"Of course," Monotaro replied. "But it's gonna take a little time."

"That's alright," I said. "I appreciate your help."

As Monotaro resumed his computer work, I continued asking the others for alibis. The first one I asked was Angie, since she was the first one to log out.

"Yes, I was the first one to log out," Angie confirmed. "Himiko was still wearing her helmet, but she completely limp. Fortunately Keebo was the next to log out, so he helped me take off her helmet." She sniffled and wiped away a budding tear from her eye. "Before I knew it, she had joined Tenko in the great beyond."

The next person I talked to was Kaito. "When I was looking for the secret of the outside world on the rooftop, a circle lit up under me," he recalled. "I was suddenly sucked in, and before I knew it, I was logged out."

"What happened afterwards?" I asked.

"Everyone else was still logged in, but I didn't know if it was okay for me to log back in..." Kaito continued. "So I just went back to my room and slept. Since it was dawn, I was pretty tired..."

"And the body discovery announcement woke you up," I recalled.

"Yeah, that's right," Kaito confirmed. "I heard it and rushed back here."

"Do you remember how you saw Himiko when you logged out?" I asked.

"Nah," Kaito admitted. "I was too tired, so I can't really remember what she looked like."

I talked to Keebo next. "Maki, Angie, and myself were looking for the secret of the outside world at the chapel," he recalled.

"What about Miu and Himiko?" I asked.

"They volunteered to look outside," Keebo answered. "As we searched through the massive clutter, there was a surprisingly loud sound right outside the chapel. The three of us rushed outside, but all we found was Himiko's unconscious avatar. Miu was nowhere to be found. When we got to the river, we noticed the bridge was oddly absent. That was around the time when your group showed up."

"Thanks, Keebo," I said. At least I now know the others weren't able to cross the river without that makeshift bridge.

While Gonta wasn't sure what happened to Himiko, I was able to get some new information from Kirumi. "I remember seeing a small window as I searched the dining hall," she recalled. "I am not sure what the exact time was, but I could have sworn I saw Miu outside the mansion."

That surprised me. "Are you sure it was her?" I asked. "There's no way to access the mansion from the chapel without a bridge."

"I am sure that was unmistakably Miu," Kirumi insisted. "She appeared to be rather nervous at the time and her gaze was fixated on the roof for some reason. Even if I was to get her attention, she might have been too distracted to notice my presence."

"Why didn't you tell me or Shuichi about that?" I asked.

"What, and ruin an intimate moment between you two?" Kirumi asked in response.

Intimate moment-? Wait a minute... "You saw that?"

Kirumi smiled softly. "I knew the subtle advice I gave you both helped out," she replied, confirming that she did see Shuichi's love confession.

"Is was your riddles, wasn't it?" I suspected.

"I was suggesting to you that Shuichi's hair and eyes are his most attractive features," Kirumi explained. "Likewise, I gave him the same advice when he asked me to cut his hair while we were having tea in my research lab. It seems he was willing to change himself for you back then, but I advised him to not rush into things so irrationally."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Those who have long curtains have something beautiful to hide," Kirumi recalled.

Wait a minute...

_ "That's exactly what she told me when I visited her research lab after breakfast." _

"Kirumi...how long were you planning on using your matchmaking skills on us?" I wondered.

"Ever since the first trial," Kirumi answered. "You already had the right chemistry at that point. All I had to do was nudge you both in the proper direction."

"Wow... Thanks, I guess," I replied. "For the nudge and your alibi."

"You are quite welcome," Kirumi said. "But I would also like to point out how odd it was for us to hear Keebo's voice from the mansion."

"You're right about that," I agreed. "Miu said we can't hear anything beyond the map loading point."

"Then it seems there is trickery afoot," Kirumi suspected. "Especially with what I discovered."

"You found something?" I asked. "What was it?"

Kirumi brought me over to one of the chairs. "This," she answered, referring to a light blue bottle on the chair.

I picked up the bottle. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's mine."

That voice came from Shuichi, who was now standing next to me and Kirumi. "You're finished with investigating?" I asked.

"I am," Shuichi answered. "I'll explain what I found afterwards. For now, I'm wondering why someone stole a bottle of poison from my research lab."

"If that bottle is yours, do you suspect someone is trying to frame you?" Kirumi questioned.

"That was my first suspicion," Shuichi admitted. "But look at the label on the back of the bottle."

I flipped the bottle over and read the label. "It says it's lethal if not properly neutralized."

"There's more," Shuichi continued as he pointed at the label. "If someone consumes this poison, it causes a small blood vessel under the conjunctiva to explode."

Okay, that didn't really make any sense... "What's a conjunctiva...?" I asked.

"It means the victim will get bloodshot eyes," Kirumi translated.

"That's what I said," Shuichi pointed out with a sheepish smile as I put the bottle back on the chair.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

"There were only two things I was suspicious about," Shuichi reported. "Remember when it took me a while to properly log out?"

"Monokuma said it was because the cords in your helmet were disconnected," I recalled.

"Earlier I suspected they fell out," Shuichi continued. "But when I checked some of the helmets, I noticed the cords aren't easy to remove. They couldn't have fallen out."

"I remember Miu giving us strict instructions on where to insert the cords," Kirumi called. "The red consciousness cord in the right port and the left memory cord in the left port. However, she did not inform us what would occur if there was a mix-up."

"But that wasn't the only thing I noticed," Shuichi said. He brought me and Kirumi over to Himiko's body. She was laying on her chair with her arms and legs spread out. "When a person dies, you can see the last thing they saw in their eyes."

"Are you saying you found some evidence with that trick?" I asked.

"I did," Shuichi replied. "Look closely at Himiko's eyes. What do you see?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked closely into Himiko's wide-open eyes. Is that...a snowy landscape?

"Are you saying this helps us figure out how Himiko died?" I asked.

"In a way," Shuichi answered. "This room might not actually be the crime scene. If the last thing Himiko saw was a snowy landscape, that can only mean one thing: she was killed in the virtual world."

"That's right!" I agreed. "If your avatar gets a fatal injury, your real body dies from shock."

"Which means the next area to investigate should be the virtual world," Shuichi added.

Kaito, having overheard that, walked over to us. "If that's the case, then I'm coming too!" he cheerfully spoke up. "I don't want my sidekick taking all the credit!"

"Can I tag along too?" Angie asked. "I don't fully understand this computer program, but maybe a second trip can help us discover more clues."

"I would like to accompany you as well," Kirumi spoke up. "I never got a chance to look at Himiko's body beforehand."

"Then it's settled," Kaito said. "We're all going back to the virtual world!"

As the six of us prepared to go back to the virtual world, Monotaro took a break from his computer work. "Before you go in, I wanted to let you know that I managed to recover the original data," he reported. "Apparently the original program had two observers. You might be able to get alibis from them."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind," I replied.

Kaito looked at his helmet. "Uhh...so the red cord goes in the right side and the blue cord in the left, yeah?" he checked.

"Yeah, let's do that," Shuichi agreed.

"Didn't Himiko have a way of making sure the cords were not mixed-up?" Kirumi recalled.

Angie gasped. "She did!" she exclaimed. "But why must we only hold chopsticks in our right hands? I've never heard of such a rule."

"I think that was her way of remembering since she's right-handed," I pointed out.

"How odd," Angie remarked. "Then again, we don't use chopsticks back in Polynesia."

With our helmets set up, we put them back on and pressed the buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: time for the return of everyone's favorite Neo World duo!


	58. Neo World Program's Observers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Monotaro, the observers of Neo World Program make a surprising return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usami is no longer Monomi because Monotaro fully restored her original form.

We arrived at the salon, but unlike the last time we logged in, we were greeted by- Is that the rabbit and girl I saw earlier?! _They're_ the observers Monotaro was talking about?!

"Ooooh..." Angie awed. "Who are you two?"

The rabbit struck a cute pose. "I'm Usami...Magical Miracle Girl  ★ Usami," she said, introducing herself. "I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!"

"And I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer," the girl added. "We're the observers of this world. Nice to meet you."

"Didn't I see you two earlier?" I checked.

"Yes, that was us," Chiaki confirmed. "But thanks to a forced shutdown, our data was rendered incomplete. I'm just glad someone in the real world was able to restore us."

"So what's going on?" Usami asked. "I don't recognize any of your names in the system."

"You already know our names?" Kirumi asked.

Usami waved her staff around, causing data screens to appear around her. "I know everything about this world," she explained. "My magic stick allows me to fulfill my role as an observer. But I don't understand what happened while Chiaki and I were asleep. The code is completely different than before."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Chiaki agreed. "I don't have enough access to the game's code, but even I can tell this isn't the same world we know."

"So if you two are the observers, do you know who killed Himiko?" I asked.

Usami nearly dropped her staff. "Hu-wa?" she asked. "Killed?! That's a huge no-no!"

"But isn't this a killing game simulator?" Kaito asked.

"K-Killing game simulator?!" Usami repeated. "This is the Hope Restoration Program!" She scrolled through one of the screens. "Why would-" She gasped. "What is this?!"

"Did you find something?" Chiaki asked.

"Someone tampered with the game files!" Usami cried out. "There's not much left of the original Neo World Program, but whoever recreated the program drastically changed it!"

"I should have known," Chiaki sadly said. "This world is much smaller than Jabberwock Island."

"So what can you tell us about this world?" Shuichi asked. "I suspect one of our friends was lying about certain details."

"O-Of course," Usami replied. She continued scrolling through the screens. "It says you can only log in and log out in this room with the provided phone."

"Then...how did I get logged out while I was on the roof?" Kaito wondered.

"I'm not sure," Usami admitted. "The files don't say anything about alternate log-out methods."

"That means we need to investigate the rooftop," Shuichi pointed out.

"Now hold on a minute!" Angie exclaimed. "What about Himiko's avatar? We still need to investigate that area near the chapel."

"Then perhaps it is wise for us to go there first," Kirumi suggested.

* * *

But before we went outside, Shuichi went over to the two maps. He stared at them for a while, almost like he was in deep thought. "These maps were made by Miu..." he recalled. "Is that's what bothering me?"

"You sure like looking at maps, Shuichi," Angie commented.

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered, surprised by Angie's comment.

"Oh, don't worry," Angie reassured. "You seemed like the kind of person who would rather read than play outside with others."

"Ah...I suppose you're right..." Shuichi admitted.

Kaito walked up to Shuichi. "Don't forget we're here for you, bro!" he encouraged. "You're not alone anymore. You've got us now."

"That is correct," Kirumi agreed. "You have come a long way from being a shy wallflower."

Shuichi smiled in response. Kirumi's right. It's a bit repetitive, but he's come a long way since the killing game started. I'm proud of him for his newfound confidence.

* * *

After Angie pulled me aside to show me a stray roll of toilet paper, Usami and Chiaki led us to the chapel. But before we crossed the bridge, Kaito noticed the signboard. "Hey...isn't this the signboard that fell into the river?" he checked. "It's not some other signboard, right? She said there's only one of them."

"It's definitely the same," Shuichi confirmed. "I brought back the one that was stuck on the rocks in the river."

"Oh, so that's what happened," Kaito commented.

"But there's something bothering me..." Shuichi continued. "The rocks that the signboard got caught on weren't on the chapel side of the map.."

"I remember that," I replied. "They were on the mansion side. Given how the river flows, it shouldn't have been possible."

"I was thinking the same thing," Shuichi added. He was right to question that. What would have caused the sign to end up on the mansion side?

* * *

When we got to the chapel, Usami waved her staff near the crime scene. "Hmm..." she mused. "I'm not detecting any signs of anyone coming here after you first logged out."

"So there's no possibility that someone tried to tamper with the crime scene afterwards," Kaito pointed out.

"Usami's right," Angie confirmed. "Nothing has changed about this scene."

Shuichi looked closely at Himiko's avatar. "A logged out avatar disappears, but if the real body dies...the avatar remains, unchanged," he said.

As we investigated the scene, I noticed there was a cell phone and a hammer nearby. Hold on...why is there a hammer here? Miu said she deleted every dangerous object. Was that another one of her lies?

Shuichi picked up the cell phone and stared at it. "Did you figure something out?" I asked.

"I think so," Shuichi answered. "But just to make sure, I'd like you to help me out with something."

"What for?" I asked.

"I just want to test something out," Shuichi explained.

"Okay," I replied.

"Thank you, Kaede..." Shuichi said.

"So what is it that you want me to do?" I wondered.

"Ah, you don't have to do anything," Shuichi instructed. "You just have to stand here..." He held up the cell phone. "Kaede Akamatsu."

* * *

"Kaede? What are you doing back here?"

I lifted up my helmet to see Maki standing near my chair. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "We were investigating the chapel when Shuichi said he wanted to test something-" I stopped speaking, realizing what he was trying to do. That cell phone he was holding can be used to log anyone out.

"So you're back here because of Shuichi?" Maki assumed.

"Yeah, that's definitely what happened," I answered. "I better get back in. Knowing Shuichi, he's probably thinking about apologizing to me."

* * *

When I logged back in, I decided to investigate the rooftop. Since that was where Kaito went while we searched for the secret of the outside world, there must be a reason why he was forcibly logged out.

First I checked the storage room. Shuichi said he only found an empty box, a rolled-up carpet, and some lattice, and all three of those items were still there. So far, nothing was suspicious about that.

When I left the storage room, I did a quick survey of the area with the binoculars. From what I could see, the mansion is located on top of a hill and I can't see past the river because of the map loading point. Now that I think about it, why would the map loading point be in the center of the world?

With those thoughts in mind, I headed for the door to- Huh? That's weird... It's locked. How-

My thoughts were interrupted when Shuichi opened the door and joined me on the rooftop. "Kaede!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was curious about the cell phone and-"

"It's alright," I interrupted. "I understand what you were trying to do."

Shuichi smiled softly and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for understanding," he said. "So did you find anything?"

"Not really..." I admitted. "The only real problem I had was the door locking me out."

Shuichi started checking the door in question. "Ah, it _was_ locked..." he said after a few seconds. "It's a thumbturn lock. Easy to lock."

"Then it looks like it can only be locked from the outside," I recalled. "Even the keyhole in on this side of the door. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Not necessarily, I've seen this before," Shuichi corrected. "To prevent yourself from locking yourself out. But it's still a good find. This is important information."

"How was the investigation on your end?" I asked. "Did you find anything after you tested the cell phone?"

"Not a lot," Shuichi answered. "But Angie told me something important: she recalled how Miu and Himiko were behaving in the chapel."

"I remember that too," I recalled. "Himiko knew what Miu was talking about when she said 'sea cucumbers can walk backwards'."

"There's more to that," Shuichi added. "Angie said that when Miu volunteered to search outside the chapel, she nodded at Himiko as the two left."

"Are you saying they were in on some kind of plan?"

"Probably," Shuichi suspected. "But for now, we should log out. Maki logged in to tell us Monotaro finished analyzing the program. He wants to tell us what he found."

"Then we should probably log out," I realized.

"I was thinking the same thing," Shuichi agreed. "The others have already logged out by now. We should go too."

* * *

When we got to the salon, Usami and Chiaki were there, waiting for us. "You better hurry," Chiaki said. "Everyone's waiting for you...I think."

Shuichi picked up the phone. "Shuichi Saihara," he said, then he logged out when he hung up.

But just as I was about to pick up the phone, Usami stopped me. "Kaede, please wait," she said. "There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" I asked, worried about this sudden information.

"It's okay," Chiaki reassured. "We thought we might tell you this since you remind us of an old friend..."

Usami used her staff to cause a screen to appear. "We received information about the real world from Monotaro," she reported. "He wasn't allow to say anything to you because of his programming, but this is the only place where Monokuma can't see you."

I was surprised to hear that. "Then it must be serious," I realized.

"It is," Chiaki confirmed.

Usami looked at me with a serious expression. "Kaede...what's happening to you right now is just like an incident from the past."

"Does that mean...?" I started to ask.

"Yes," Chiaki answered. "My suspicions were correct. Usami and I have been asleep for 20 years."


	59. Computer Modifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly was Miu trying to accomplish in the virtual world?

"A-Are you saying there was a killing game 20 years ago?!" I asked. Rantaro's message implied there was a killing game in the past, but it was that long ago?

"I wish it was just one..." Usami sadly admitted. "According to my data from Miss Gekkogahara, there were three killing games, one of which Chiaki and I were forced to experience."

"Are you sure there were three?" Chiaki asked. "I heard rumors of a fourth killing game...I think. The forced shutdown was already in effect, so my mind was fragmented at the time."

"Nope," Usami confirmed. "Just three. But if there was a fourth one, I wonder why Miss Gekkogahara never told me."

"There were _three_ killing games 20 years ago?!" I asked. "I don't remember hearing about that!"

"Then you don't remember learning about Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba in your history classes?" Chiaki asked.

"...Who?" I asked in response.

Usami and Chiaki looked at each other in concern. "No seriously, who are those two?!" I repeated.

"I'm sorry, but you have to log out for now," Chiaki replied. "We need to do some research about what happened while we were asleep."

"You want us to hack into the school's computer system?!" Usami asked in alarm. "We can't! Remember what happened to our big brother?!"

"It's okay," Chiaki reassured as she gave Usami a comforting hug. "He was able to survive, so we'll be able to survive as well."

Usami sniffled. "A-Alright..." she agreed. "But if I start detecting warning alarms, we're coming back here!"

"Will I be able to see you again?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Chiaki reassured. "We'll send messages to your Monopad. Now you better get going. Your friends are probably waiting for you."

"Okay," I replied. I picked up the phone. "Kaede Akamatsu."

* * *

When I pulled off my helmet, I noticed everyone was waiting for me...even Kokichi, who was restrained by Maki.

"Let go of me!" Kokichi cried out as he squirmed. "I don't wanna be here right now!"

"Zip it," Maki threatened, tightening her grip on Kokichi's arm.

Kokichi gulped. "G-Got it," he stammered.

"...Hey. There's something I wanted to ask you," Shuichi told Kokichi.

"Hm?" Kokichi muttered. He cleared his throat and attempted to look calm. "I tooootally didn't draw anything on your tummy while you were logged in, okay?"

"...What?" Shuichi asked. He started unbuttoning his coat to check.

Kokichi laughed. "I'm kidding!" he insisted, successfully prying away from Maki's grasp. "So, what was it you wanted to ask?"

Shuichi glared at Kokichi as he buttoned his coat back up. "...Angie said Miu and Himiko looked like they were planning something," he recalled. "Do you know anything about that?"

Kokichi looked at Shuichi in stunned silence for a few seconds. "Ooohh, so you found out about that, Shuichi," he commented. "Impressive, Detective Prince. Then, I'll tell you my side of the story. Miu asked me to meet her on the rooftop, but I never went there. I couldn't get to the rooftop cuz it was locked. After that, I gave up and went back to the salon to search for the secret of the outside world."

"...Is that true, Kokichi?" Shuichi asked as he lifted up his hat.

Kokichi let out a mock gasp as he clutched his heart. "Are you doubting me?"

"I think Shuichi's asking if someone can verify your claims," I pointed out. "Did you meet up with anyone?"

"No, I don't have a witness..." Kokichi sadly admitted. He looked up at Shuichi and smiled wide (although I think it looked fake). "But, you can also say there's _no_ witness who can prove I _wasn't_ there! Unless, you saw the salon empty yourself."

Monotaro cleared his throat. "If you're done, I have news to report."

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"First, the person who tampered with this program was...Mommy, like we suspected," Monotaro revealed. "Mommy has an eccentric way of writing her code, so I knew it was her right away."

Miu flinched, but she didn't say a word. "I guess her personality wasn't the only eccentric thing about her," Kokichi commented.

"So, what did she tamper?" Maki asked.

"A few things...but I'll share the first one with you," Monotaro answered. "It looks like Mommy deleted a lot of objects from this killing game simulator."

"I-I told you I deleted every dangerous object," Miu confirmed.

"Then what was with that hammer near Himiko's avatar?" Angie questioned.

Miu yelped as she covered her face with both hands. I guess she's too scared to answer, but why?

"That's true, only the hammer was left," Monotaro agreed. "But why was it left, hm? The way the program was written makes it seem like she did it on purpose."

"Did she _add_ anything?" Shuichi checked. "We found a cell phone in the virtual world..."

"No, that cell phone was an original feature of the program," Monotaro answered.

Then it means our suspicions from earlier are correct. Miu _did_ make extra modifications!

"All Mommy added were the two maps," Monotaro continued. "The rest was already part of the program."

"Hey Monotaro, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Were there other ways to cross the river besides the signboard?"

"Hmm... I didn't really see anything that could have been used as a bridge to cross the river," Monotaro recalled.

"So only that signboard could have been used as a bridge," Shuichi noted.

"Oh, and it looks like Mommy also tampered with certain parameters of the program," Monotaro continued. "Everything in that program is categorized as either a 'human' or a 'non-human object'. Of course, everyone's avatar was assigned the 'human' parameter... But for some reason, she gave her and Himiko's avatars the 'non-hum and object' parameter..."

"Then what happens when an avatar is categorized as an object?" Kirumi questioned.

"Well, the difference is only for identification, so it probably didn't affect anything," Monotaro admitted.

"But if it didn't affect anything, then why would she have gone out of her way to do it?" Maki wondered.

Miu sadly glanced at the ground as she rubbed her arm. "Perhaps that has something to do with the next thing she tampered with," Monotaro suspected. "Mommy added a wall that didn't originally exist in the program.

"The coordinates of the virtual world are represented on an X-axis and a Y-axis and it seems Mommy added a wall that runs the length of the Y-axis."

"She created an additional wall?" Shuichi asked.

Monotaro's statement didn't make a lot of sense. The virtual world was surrounded by four large walls. Which one did Miu add?

"Also, it looks like that extra wall was given a special setting," Monotaro continued. "A setting that allows non-human objects to pass through it."

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat. It looked like he was in deep thought. Did he already figure out the culprit?

"Wait, there's one more thing," Monotaro added. "So, um, one you guys also had a strange setting given to their avatar. The setting made it so they would be unable to move in Himiko touched them."

"So...if Himiko touched them, their avatar would be paralyzed?" Shuichi interpreted.

"Who was it?" Maki asked.

"Ah... It was Kokichi," Monokuma revealed.

"Eh, it's me?!" Kokichi yelped as he took a few steps back. "I didn't know that!" He forced a smile. "Well, duh, I wouldn't know! I never touched Himiko in that world!"

Shuichi wordlessly glared at Kokichi. "...That's all I have to report," Monotaro concluded. "Well? Do you think it'll help you guys out?"

"It will," I replied. "Thanks for the information."

"Oh, I should probably tell you this, too," Monotaro added. "Though it's probably not related to the case... Two different avatar user errors occurred when you all logged in for the first time."

"What kind of errors?" I asked.

"One of the errors has to do with a lost connection," Monotaro described. "But as for the second error, the contents are unknown, so I can't provide any details... Yep. Something strange definitely happened to two of your avatars when you all logged in."

"I don't think anyone's avatar was acting strange, though..." Maki recalled.

"I think I know what one of the avatar errors is," I spoke up. "After we all logged out, Monokuma revealed Shuichi's helmet was disconnected. That has to be that lost connection." But what was the second avatar error?

Suddenly, the 'time's up' alert played and Monokuma appeared on a monitor....but it wasn't quite what we expected.

"Okay, everyone..." Monokuma grumbled. "Time for the class trial... Y'know, that thing where everyone stands in a circle and talks about the dead body... ...Hm? Distracted? Me? No, no...I'm focused. Really... I'm just taking care of a few things right now... When I'm done, I'll be my usual focused self. Yep...I'll be way more focused... Anyway...that's all."

"That was rather odd," Kirumi commented. "Normally Monokuma is more enthusiastic about class trials."

"But...it's gonna start, huh?" Gonta pointed out. "We no can stop it anymore?"

"I'm afraid not," Angie sadly admitted.

"This is all I can tell you guys," Monotaro said. "But I don't want any of you to forget...I'm your friend!"

"Thank you!" Gonta happily said. "Gonta feel relieved!"

"Don't worry, Monotaro," Kokichi reassured with a slight laugh. "Shuichi will prove Miu is innocent. And he'll avenge Himiko's death...by finding the culprit among us."

Shuichi didn't respond. What was he thinking?

"Thank you everyone!" Monotaro cheered. "Thank you so much! When this class trial is over, I hope we can all get to know each other better!"

"That sounds a bit too suspicious," Maki pointed out.

"But I'm serious!" Monotaro insisted. "Ever since Mommy gave me a new memory chip and Ultimate-level programmer knowledge, I've wanted to be your friend! Monophanie and Monodam feel the same way, too!"

"That's no surprise," Angie chimed in. "Monophanie's such a dear friend, especially to me."

I have a feeling what Monotaro meant by that. Does Monodam use Love Keys and Date Tickets as tokens of his friendship?

"Now I better get going," Monotaro said. "I have a feeling Father needs me and the others to help him out. So long, bear-well!"

Monotaro left the room with a cheerful smile. "Th-Thanks Pipsqueak..." Miu muttered, still looking sad.

Maki sighed. "Let's hurry up and go."

"Gonta do his best, too!" Gonta spoke up. "Gonta do his best to be even little bit useful for everyone, especially Kirumi!"

"Yep..." Kokichi halfheartedly agreed. "Can't wait to expose the culprit..."

* * *

At the Shrine of Judgement, I quickly noticed how many of us were left. After this trial, we'll be short one person. I inhaled through my teeth and forced a smile. Are we really not going to escape together?

Gonta was feeling the same thing. "Oh...this everyone, huh?" he commented. "There...a lot less of us now."

"So far there have been four murders and two executions," Kirumi recalled. "Yet six is still quite a large number."

"And we've allowed this game to continue," Keebo agreed. "We must stop it somehow-"

"Yep, I tooootally agree!" Kokichi interrupted as gave Keebo a one-arm hug. "We all need to stay best buds no matter what happens during the trial!"

"C-Cut it out!" Keebo stammered, pushing away from Kokichi's grasp. "You've been acting weirder than usual ever since the murder!"

"Let's just focus on surviving this class trial," Maki pointed out.

Angie clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Oh, all mighty Atua," she prayed. "Please bless us with your divine wisdom so we may avenge Himiko's death."

"For once, I agree with the bible girl," Kokichi spoke up. He crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not fair! Himiko was one of the people I hated the least! I won't forgive whoever planned this out!"

"Don't worry, Kokichi," I reassured, somewhat worried by his strange behavior. "We'll find the culprit. Right, Shuichi?"

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi replied, stammering a bit. "I'll do my best."

Kaito noticed Shuichi's nervous expression and walked up to him. "Hey, Shuichi," he said. "You're getting all tense."

"Ah, what?" Shuichi muttered.

Kaito placed a reassuring hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "Don't carry the burden all by yourself," he said. "You've got me, Kaede, and Maki supporting you. We'll overcome this class trial together!"

Shuichi's gaze shifted between me, Kaito, and Maki. "...Kaito, I'm okay," he insisted. "You don't have to worry."

"I see..." Kaito remarked. "In that case, keep up the good work. But if you have any problems, let me know. I'll help you. I'm here for you, bro."

"...Thank you, Kaito," Shuichi replied with a happy smile.

As the ten of us got on the elevator, I noticed Kaito giving Shuichi a pat on the back. I'm glad we have someone like Kaito on our side. Despite his usual jock appearance, he has a kind heart and fierce loyalty. And who knows? Maybe he'll end up sticking with us until the very end.

* * *

When we got to the trial room, we were greeted by...a bored-looking Monokuma? "Oh good, everyone's here..." he grumbled. "Go take your usual spots..."

"Father?" Monotaro asked. "What's wrong?"

"He's been like this since we dished out the Monokuma File," Monokid explained. "Even I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Haven't youse figured it out?" Monosuke asked. "Pops got distracted with somethin' real important!"

Monodam gulped. "DON'T-TELL-ME..."

"Yeah, Monodam," Monosuke replied. "Somethin' tells me this might be the last trial."

"Oh dear!" Monophanie cried out. She looked at us. "Everyone, please be careful!"

Then the class trial began. Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician... Despite her claims that her magic tricks were real magic, she was a huge sweetheart. She never made any real enemies. Not even Kokichi could outright hate her. But culprit who killed her...

...is one of us. I wish it was suicide, because I can't believe someone would kill her.

But thanks to Monokuma's 'suicides are skipped' rule, I have to discover who killed her. We have to find out who it is, so we can lift our suspicions of each other...

So we can save everyone else's lives. That's why I'm here. I can't show fear here... I must fight till the bitter end.

I will face this life-or-death class trial!


	60. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth trial finally kicks off, but Kaede soon learns some strange things were going on in the virtual world...

"Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation..." Monokuma grumbled. "...Eh, screw it. This is tiresome."

"I don't think Daddy's even paying attention," Monophanie suspected.

"I am...I really, really am," Monokuma grumbled. "Now then, let's start this class trial."

With the class trial beginning, I took a deep breath and thought about all of the evidence I was able to gather. Even though Monokuma isn't focused, that doesn't mean I can slack off!

"Before we start, I just wanna ask something since there's not a lot of us left..." Kokichi spoke up. "What happens if the votes result in two first places?"

"Huh? You mean, like...a tie?" Monokuma grumbled. "They're both punished, I guess..."

"What?!" Monosuke panicked. "You know that's not how things work, Pops!"

"I'M-SCARED, BROTHERS-AND-SISTER," Monodam spoke up. "THIS-ISN'T-LIKE-FATHER-AT-ALL."

Monosuke cleared his throat. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "What Pops meant to say is that if the votes are tied, the correct blackened is the only one who gets punished."

"Thaaanks!" Kokichi happily replied. "Since that's the answer, I can start enjoying this life-or-death game now!"

"What game?!" Kaito demanded. "How long are you gonna keep saying that?!"

Kokichi's breath hitched. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he protested.

"Don't worry, Kaito," Shuichi reassured. "At least Kokichi's acting more like his usual self."

"...We should focus on the class trial," Keebo pointed out. "First, we need to clarify-"

"Kaito's the culprit!" Kokichi blurted out as he pointed at the Ultimate Astronaut.

"What?!" Kaito yelped. "Say that to my face!"

"While we were all still logged in, Kaito logged out alone, right?" Kokichi recalled. "You were able to move freely. Doesn't that mean you could've committed the murder?"

"Don't screw around!" Kaito shouted as he grasped onto his podium. "There's no way I'm the culprit!"

"Kaito right!" Gonta agreed. "Kaito couldn't have killed Himiko!"

"How long are you gonna keep saying that?" Kokichi asked as he checked his nails with a sigh. "Trusted people can still kill, y'know. We already saw that a buncha times! So many times...since Tsumugi. So after logging out, he took a bottle of poison from Shuichi's research lab and poured that stuff into Himiko's mouth while she was still logged in!"

Kaito logging out early does seem a bit too suspicious. But how can I let others know he's not the cul-?

"Hold on," Shuichi spoke up as he glared at Kokichi. "Himiko couldn't have been killed with poison. And it's much too early to decide that Kaito is the culprit."

"But whyyyyyyy?" Kokichi whined. "I think it's already too late. You guys are taking so long to realize that people can kill others in a snap..."

What's Shuichi on to? Normally when he speaks up like this, it means he crafted a lie to help me out. Well whatever that lie is, I bet it's another good one.

"Have you forgotten?" Shuichi asked. "The bottle we found at the scene was an antidote, not a poison. It's not like Himiko could have been killed by an antidote."

"Whaaat?" Kokichi asked. He put a hand to his forehead and laughed. "Are you serious here? C'mon, Shuichi. That bottle definitely had poison in it. Wouldn't you recognize something that came from your own research lab?"

Shuichi simply glared at Kokichi. That wasn't a really good lie, but I know he's trying to outsmart Kokichi.

"...Is this _fun_ for you, messing with the trial?" Shuichi challenged.

**"Hm?"** Kokichi mused. **"Well, I mean, this is where it gets fun for both me and the culprit.** ...So, what's this talk about an antidote?" He smiled cheekily. "We'll just say you misunderstood the whole thing, Shuichi. We all know you wouldn't lie."

"O-Of course," Shuichi stammered. "I'm sorry, I was just misremembering."

That's weird... Shuichi has proven to be a lot smarter than that before. He wouldn't just 'misremember' something. I have to back him up!

"You're one to talk, Kokichi!" I called out. "Or did you not actually check the bottle's warning label? If so, you would have already known Himiko wasn't poisoned."

"What warning?" Kokichi questioned. "Was there something like that on the label?"

"Um... So what does that mean?" Gonta wondered.

"It means Kokichi's earlier accusation was wrong," I explained.

"But that would mean Shuichi was wrong as well," Angie pointed out. "You know, about the bottle being an antidote."

"Ah, right," Shuichi realized. "Well, for now, forget about the antidote... Let's focus on exactly what was written on that warning label. Drinking the poison would result in subconjunctival hemorrhaging."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kokichi asked, genuinely confused by Shuichi's choice in wording.

"It means the poison gives whoever consumes it bloodshot eyes," Kirumi translated. "But that would have been impossible."

"Shuichi and I checked Himiko's body," I confirmed. "Her eyes weren't bloodshot at all."

"Then what was that poison for?" Kokichi asked.

"Probably a diversion," Maki suspected. "The culprit wanted us to think Himiko died by poison."

"R-Right," Miu stammered. "She wasn't poisoned at all!"

"But if it wasn't poison, how else did she die?" Angie wondered.

"From the killing game simulator," I answered aloud. "If your avatar receives a fatal injury, your real body dies from shock."

"That's right!" Monotaro agreed. "It said so in the text file!"

"Himiko received fatal damage in the virtual world and died from that shock..." Kaito said.

"But that's not all," Shuichi spoke up. "During the investigation, I noticed Himiko's eyes implied that the last thing she saw was a snowy landscape. It might seem unnatural, but when a person dies, you can see the last thing they saw in their eyes. Think of it as a mental photograph."

"Which means Himiko's death occurred in the virtual world, not the real world," Kirumi added.

"Ummm... Gonta has question..." Gonta spoke up. "Where is this 'ver-chew-ul world' place? What floor is it on?"

"If you don't understand, then don't say anything," Maki replied.

"Don't say that to Gonta!" Angie exclaimed. "The virtual world doesn't make a lot of sense to me as well, but I'm willing to contribute! Let him speak if he wants to!"

"Thank you!" Gonta happily said. "Angie is good friend!"

"If Himiko was killed in the virtual world, then the next thing we need to figure out is what caused her to incur fatal damage within the virtual world," Keebo spoke up.

"So her cause of death in the virtual world is the one that matters," Kaito stated.

"For now, we should go over what happened after Miu explained the virtual world," Shuichi suggested. "Since there were two different locations, we decided to split up into two groups."

"The ones who searched the mansion were me, Shuichi, Gonta, Kaede, Kirumi, and...that NPC Kaito!"

"Hey! Who you callin' NPC, you A-S-S?!" Kaito shouted.

"And the others who searched the chapel were Kee-boy, Miu, Maki, Angie...and the late Himiko," Kokichi continued.

"Then let's start figuring out how Himiko received fatal damage under those circumstances," Keebo said. With that, the trial's first debate kicked off.

"In the virtual world, Himiko was fatally injured..." Kaito recapped. "So let's focus our efforts on that first."

"There was a hammer next to her avatar," Kirumi recalled. "Perhaps that was the murder weapon."

"M-Maybe..." Miu muttered.

"Or Gonta beat her with his bare hands," Kokichi suggested.

"Are we certain the blunt force was involved?" Maki asked.

"It's possible **she was pushed** from a great height!" Keebo wondered.

"That must have been what happened!" I consented. "Himiko's body indicates that her last moments were agonizing for her."

"Yeah, she looked like she suffered," Gonta agreed. "Very...hard to look at."

"Plus our avatars are connected to our five sense," I continued. "With that in mind, she was clearly in pain in the virtual world. So I think Keebo's right. Himiko must have died from falling."

"It's the only logical explanation," Keebo pointed out.

"There's more to that," Maki added. "When a victim is poisoned, they commonly grab their chest or mouth. But Himiko wasn't grabbing onto anything... Her arms and legs were spread out, almost like she splattered onto the ground."

"Oooohhh!" Kokichi awed. "The assassin master gets reeeally chatty when it comes to corpses!"

Maki glared at Kokichi. "She died from falling..." Miu muttered, tightly closing her eyes. "I-I didn't see that coming at all..."

"But is that even possible in the virtual world?" Keebo wondered. "If the avatars were equally strong, it would be difficult to shove someone like that."

"Yeah, if she was just as strong as them, no way they coulda pushed her," Kaito agreed.

"Then the culprit would need a tool," Maki pointed out. "There are tons of cases where a weaker person use a rope to make a stronger person trip."

"Wow!" Kokichi cheered. "You know a lot about killing! Nerd!"

"Then how could she have fallen?" Angie wondered. "The only things next to her avatar were a cell phone and a hammer?"

"I have a theory about what happened," Shuichi spoke up. "But first, we need to talk about those two items."

"Wh-What?!" Miu yelped. "What about those items?! They're not important!"

"I think they are," Shuichi insisted. "So let's change topics and talk about the hammer first. If Himiko died from falling, why was it next to her avatar?"

"Perhaps the culprit prepared a backup weapon, just in case?" Keebo suspected.

"No, the culprit didn't bring the weapon," Maki disagreed.

"No?" Keebo muttered. "But who else but the culprit would bring a hammer?"

"Nuts if I know!" Miu shouted. "And why're we talkin' about some stupid hammer?! If it ain't the murder weapon, it's not important!"

"Miu, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"None of your goddamn business, dumpy tits!" Miu snapped.

"Actually, Kaede's right to question Miu," Shuichi spoke up. "You weren't talkative during the investigation and near the beginning of the trial."

"Then where's your proof?!" Miu demanded. "If you think I'm the culprit, then get your virgin ass in line and start explainin' yourself!"

"I can answer that," I spoke up. "Before we logged in, you said you deleted any object that could be used as weapons. If you really did that, then you wouldn't have glossed over a hammer."

"But...why you do that, Miu?" Gonta asked.

But Miu didn't respond. She glanced at the ground as she grasped onto her podium. If she's still not talking, I guess we have to figure it out through a debate.

"Let's assume that Miu deliberately left in the hammer..." Keebo said. "What was she planning to do with it?"

"But hammers can only be used for construction," Angie pointed out.

"Uses for a hammer..." Gonta pondered. He snapped his fingers. "Gonta know! Miu gonna build stuff with hammer!"

"She probably just brought it for self-defense," Kaito guessed.

"Or, she planned to secretly **meet up with someone** and tried to kill them with it!" Kokichi suggested.

"She did want to meet up with someone!" I consented. "Miu had plans to meet up with someone in the virtual world."

Kokichi nodded in agreement. "With me!" he added. "I was supposed to meet up with that cum dumpster on the roof of the mansion."

"What?" Gonta asked. "Is that true?!"

"I overheard them talking about it at the chapel," Keebo recalled.

"By the way, _Miu_ asked to meet up with me, not the other way around," Kokichi clarified. He grinned and gave a small hand wave. "I totally forgot where we were supposed to meet, so good thing Kee-boy spied on us."

"Wait, so Miu called Kokichi out?" Kaito asked.

"If Miu had that hammer... I wonder what she was planning to do with it," Kokichi pondered as he rubbed his hands together.

I looked over at Miu, quickly realizing what that hint meant. "Were you...trying to kill Kokichi?" I asked.

"What?!" Kaito helped. "Miu, is Kaede right?!"

Miu didn't look at any of us. Eventually she started heaving as tears dripped from her eyes. "Y-Yeah...it's true," she admitted. She looked up. "I was tryin' to kill that little gremlin!"


	61. Miu's Conspiracy Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu finally comes clean with her true motives for the virtual world.

"Yep," Kokichi confirmed. "Miu plotted to meet up with me and then kill me with the hammer..."

"How the hell did you find out?!" Miu demanded. "I never told y-"

_ squeak, squeak_

Suddenly, a white-haired hamster popped out of Kokichi's handkerchief. "Awww!" Angie gushed. "What an adorable hamster!"

Kokichi glanced at the hamster and sighed. "Alright, I'll tell them," he said. He held the hamster in his hands. "Everyone, this is Morgan. She's my pet hamster and my second set of ears."

"Second set of ears?" Gonta repeated.

"I use her for spying on others," Kokichi explained. "So when I heard Miu was working on something, Morgan snuck into the computer room to figure out what was going on. That was when I found out about Miu's conversation with Himiko."

Miu flinched. "Alright Miu, what's going on?" Shuichi asked. "Why did you speak to Himiko?"

Miu sighed in defeat. "Alright...I'll tell you," she said. "After the latest Flashback Light, all I could think about was those people saying 'humanity deserves damnation'. The only thing going through my mind was escaping. B-But my golden brain was clouded by concern that I convinced myself that killing someone is the only way to escape. Then I thought: that little shitstain's been a pain in my ass from the beginning."

"Me? A shitstain?" Kokichi asked with a cheeky grin as Morgan scurried back into his handkerchief. "I'm flattered."

"S-So when I went to the computer room to work on my plan, that was when I met up with Himiko," Miu continued. "She was concerned about my freakout, so she wanted to check in on me. I explained to her what I was plannin' on doing and...she talked me out of it. Given how the last few trials ended up, she told me how all of you would still discover my plan...and I would end up executed..."

"Then why was there a bottle of poison?" I asked.

"Well, I wasn't gonna completely give up on my plan," Miu continued. "I was originally gonna set things up to make it look like Kokichi died in the real world. After Himiko changed my mind, she told me she wanted to ask him some questions. So...I modified my plan to give those two a private conversation. I put the bottle of poison on his seat in case of emergencies." She started crying again. "B-But..."

"She ended up dead," Maki completed.

"Of course she did!" Miu sobbed. "I-If I had known that would happen, I wouldn't've agreed to let her in on the plan!"

"Wait a minute..." Kaito spoke up. "Miu was the one who put that poison bottle there?" He grasped onto his podium. "No, that ain't right! Something's definitely weird about that!"

Unfortunately Miu was too upset to continue speaking, leaving the rest of us to figure out the rest of her plan with another debate.

"When could Miu have put the poison there?" Kaito asked.

"If she did place the poison without us noticing, then she must have logged out at some point," Keebo suggested.

"That's impossible!" Monotaro interjected. "The log-in and log-out information proves otherwise!"

"If she hadn't logged in or out, then **Miu couldn't have placed the poison**!" Kaito assumed.

"No, she had plenty of time!" I countered. "Think back to the log-in and log-out information.

"Miu was the last one to log in."

"Yeah. What about it?" Kaito asked.

"If she logged in last, she would've had time to move around in the real world after the previous person logged in," Maki pointed out.

"That right!" Gonta chimed in, agreeing with Maki. "She coulda placed poison bottle on Kokichi's seat!"

"Then that means we now understand Miu's plan," Kokichi realized. "She set things up for me and Himiko to have a private conversation. But if something went wrong, she would have killed me in the virtual world, make us think it happened in the real world...then pin the crime on Kaito."

"W-Well that's not my fault!" Kaito stammered.

"Which is why she manually logged you out, as well as making sure no witnessed my meeting with Himiko."

"So she did that to me?" Kaito asked.

"'C-Course I did, space dick!" Miu confirmed. "I added a special cell phone to the program so I could log out anyone. It functions the same way as the salon phone."

"She's right," I agreed. "Shuichi tested it out when he spoke my name into it."

"I see, I see..." Angie remarked. "But if that cell phone was yours to begin with, why was it near Himiko's avatar?"

Miu looked surprised. "I-I must've dropped it when I logged myself out..." she realized.

"So if Himiko didn't interfere, you would have gone ahead with your murder plan," Kokichi pointed out.

"Th-That's right!" Miu stammered.

"And...you tried to set me up..." Kaito added.

"Well, I knew that from the start," Kokichi cheekily added.

"Then why did you say I was the culprit?!" Kaito demanded.

"Because I wanted to get it through your thick skull..." Kokichi answered. **"People you trust and defend will ultimately betray you. This is a game of suspicion."**

Kaito wordlessly glared at Kokichi. "Welp, I think your ideals should stay the same," the Ultimate Supreme Leader said. "Because phonies like you are what make the game more interesting. **Don't you agree, Monokuma?"**

"Hmmm... Do I?" Monokuma grumbled. "I dunno about that... ...Huh? Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Snap outta it, Papa Kuma!" Monokid yelled. "We can't have a good trial while you're distracted!"

"Yeah!" Monotaro agreed. "If Father is still occupied, all the work is gonna get forced onto Mommy!"

"Anywhoooo, it's a blessing in disguise that Himiko died and not me," Kokichi spoke up.

"Wh-Whachu mean...?" Gonta asked.

"Cuz if Miu's plan worked, she wouldn't have allowed us to figure out what really happened in the virtual world," Kokichi pointed out. "Himiko's death was totally unexpected, so her silence isn't because she's guilty. She's grieving. If she had been more vocal, you guys would've had a way harder time finding the culprit, y'know. And you'd never know that the murder actually took place in the virtual world."

"But that would explain why you were quite insistent on showing us the virtual world," Kirumi told Miu.

"Even if Kokichi was the target, murder is still murder," Angie chimed in.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Miu shouted as she cried. "But if I'd gone through with my plan, I would've been dead! That fishstick-legged girl saved my life!"

Kokichi laughed. "Told ya the cum dumpster was grieving!" he repeated. "So with that mystery solved, now we can start a _real_ class trial!"

"Hey, Kokichi sorta sound like...Monokuma," Gonta commented.

"Don't you dare compare me to that Build-a-Bear reject!" Kokichi snapped.

"No... You're just like Monokuma," Kaito said, agreeing with Gonta. "Both of you are cowards. You never speak the truth or show your true face."

Kokichi flinched. "You say some interesting things sometimes, Kaito," he commented in a low voice.

"Smiling, putting on a mask, never saying what you really think..." Kaito continued. "That kind of cowardice is just like Monokuma!"

Kokichi glanced down as he clenched his fists. "Daddy, they're calling you a coward!" Monophanie exclaimed. "Aren't you gonna do something?!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Monokuma grumbled. "I just gotta do my signature laugh, right? Poohoohoooo... There, I did it."

"Oh geez, this isn't good..." Monosuke spoke up. "C'mon, Pops! It can wait! Youse gotta focus on the trial!"

"Listen up, Kokichi!" Kaito shouted. "To hell with this 'game of suspicion' crap! I will never be okay with it! I'm just gonna believe in everyone, especially Miu!"

Miu yelped. "Y-You...still trust me?" she asked. "Even after I tried to frame you for murder?"

"'Course I do!" Kaito replied. "Even if you originally planned to kill Kokichi, what's important is that you didn't do it!"

"It is just like what happened to me," Kirumi added. "I nearly killed Ryoma, but I was smart enough to realize it was the wrong course of action." She smiled softly. "Despite the different circumstances, I suppose we were both able to fight off the urge to kill."

"And you did a lot for us before," Shuichi chimed in. "One bad deed shouldn't overlook all the good in a person."

"He's right," Keebo agreed. He placed his hand on his 'heart'. "I'll never forget the feeling of your fingers all over my body."

"And don't forget about you helping Shuichi and me with our trap in the library," I added.

Angie joyfully laughed. "Even Atua knew you were innocent the whole time!"

"Miu not bad person," Gonta agreed.

Miu looked at all of us. "Y-You guys..." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks..."

Maki sighed. "Let's just hurry this up and continue," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If we don't find the culprit, then we'll all die. You know that?"

"Oh...you're right," Kokichi spoke up, looking nervous. "I-I mean, it's not like I was trying to stall all of you on purpose!" He laughed as he covered his face with his hand.


	62. Meeting Place Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Miu deemed as innocent, everyone continues with the trial. But why is Kokichi still acting strange?

"If we are going to begin searching for the culprit, let's start with Kokichi's story," Keebo suggested.

"Huh? My story?" Kokichi asked as he pointed at himself.

"You said Miu wanted to meet up with you," Shuichi recalled. "Could you explain that for us?"

"Here's my answer—I never met up with Miu," Kokichi explained.

"Hm? You didn't?" Gonta asked.

"I tried to go to the roof to meet up with her, but the door was locked," Kokichi clarified.

"What about that bobby pin in your hair?" I pointed out. "Maki, Kaito, and I saw you use it for lock picking."

"I couldn't do that with my avatar," Kokichi answered. "Miu must have forgot to include my bobby pin. Also, I never went to the roof, not even for the meeting." He grinned. "Buuut I had no idea I would have met up with Himiko instead. Morgan only told me about Miu's murder plan, not her interrogation plan."

"But, was the door to the roof actually locked?" Maki checked.

"Huuuh?" Kokichi asked in response. "How should I know?!"

"The who locked the door to the roof?" Keebo questioned.

"I already toooold you, how should I know?!" Kokichi whined.

"When I went to the roof, it wasn't locked," Kaito recalled. "So you gotta be lying!"

"What good would it be if I lied?" Kokichi asked. "I don't wanna die either, y'know!"

"But if you are lying, that would make us assume you are the culprit," Kirumi pointed out.

Kokichi was in stunned silence for a few seconds. Then he grinned. "Oh! Mm-hm, I see! I-I didn't realize that!"

"What kind of response is that?!" Kaito shouted. "That's suspicious as hell!"

Shuichi put his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Wait, there's no point in arguing about that now," he advised. "The truth will come out eventually. And before we get to that, we need to discover the truth behind Himiko's death."

"...Truth?" Gonta repeated.

"There were mysterious circumstances surrounding her death," Shuichi clarified as he lifted up his hat. "We need to make sense of those first."

Kokichi started fanning himself with his hand. "Wow, Shuichi!" he swooned. "You really know your way around this game!" He then bowed dramatically. "Yes, keep up the hard work! The fate of our lives rests in your hands!"

"So...what is this strange circumstance?" Keebo wondered.

"I think I get what Shuichi is talking about," I answered. "Miu, is Kokichi right? Did you choose the meeting place?"

"Sure, I did," Miu confirmed. "What about it?"

"And if you were planning on having Himiko meet up with Kokichi, how did she get from the chapel to the mansion roof?" I continued.

"I see, I see..." Angie remarked. "Miu did say the bridge was the only thing connecting the mansion and the chapel, yet from what Kaede and her group said, you threw it into the river."

"I did not!" Miu defended. "I tripped, okay?!"

"But you still let the bridge fall into the river," I pointed out.

"If that's the case, then Himiko might not have even gone to the roof..." Kaito pointed out.

"Huuuh? So she stood me up?" Kokichi pouted. "It's very rude to break a promise." He crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

Did Himiko even show up? And if so, how? I have a feeling Shuichi already knows, but maybe I'll find out the truth in the next debate.

"Himiko was waiting for me to arrive..." Kokichi said. "I'm sure she was waiting on the rooftop of the mansion!"

"But that seems impossible," Angie spoke up. "She should've been **at the chapel**."

"That's where you're wrong!" I countered. "Himiko must have went to mansion, and I think Miu followed her."

"She did," Kirumi confirmed. "As I was searching the dining hall, I noticed Miu was standing outside through a small window. Were you staring at the mansion's roof because of Himiko?"

"Heh..." Miu nervously chuckled. "You saw that? Yeah, I was worried 'bout her. The roof was high up, so I couldn't hear what was goin' on."

"Of course, I wanted to tell Kaede and Shuichi about my unusual find," Kirumi continued. "But I could overhear Shuichi confessing his love to Kaede, so I dared not to disturb the moment."

"Confessing his lo-?" Kokichi started to ask. "What's that all about?"

I sheepishly rubbed my arm as I felt my face get warm. Right... Kokichi wasn't in the computer room when the others found out...

"O-Omigod!" Kokichi gasped as he took a few steps back. "You two hooked up in the middle of our search?!"

"Don't change the subject!" Angie pointed out. "Right now we need to focus on Kirumi's alibi! We can talk about our love lives afterwards!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Angie..."

"So...how did both Miu and Himiko get to the mansion from the chapel?" Keebo asked.

"There musta been some special method only they knew," Kaito assumed. "Like with that cell phone."

"There's not doubt about that," Shuichi agreed. "That's why she dropped the bridge." He looked at Miu. "That was a pretty clever way of tripping. You did that on purpose to throw the bridge into the river, making it seem like there was no other way of crossing."

Miu sighed. "Should've known an Ultimate Detective like you would figure that out..."

"You did all that just for Himiko to talk to Kokichi?" I asked.

"W-Well...we both had to keep the plan under wraps," Miu explained. "I even told her the safe phrase was 'sea cucumbers can walk backwards'!"

"Then that _was_ some kind of secret code!" Angie exclaimed as she pointed at Miu. "That phrase makes no sense, yet Himiko understood it perfectly!"

"So...what secret method did you use?" Maki asked.

Miu laughed. "I don't wanna ruin this trial for everyone by tellin' you 'bout my dirty little secrets!" She happily exclaimed. "If ya wanna know, figure 'em out yourself!"

"No worries, guys!" Kokichi insisted. "As long as we leave it to the handsome Detective Prince, everything will be a-okay!" He batted his eyes at Shuichi. "Riiiight, Shuichi?"

Shuichi's eyes widened behind his bangs. "...What?" he muttered, surprised by the compliment.

"What are you saying?" Kaito asked. "We can't just rely on Shuichi all the time. This class trial's for all of us! We're here to solve this together!"

Kokichi laughed. "You and Kaede would just slow down Shuichi," he claim- Wait, me too?! Why would he single me out like that?! Shuichi and I are partners! We work together as a team!

No, I can't let Kokichi get to me. I have to stay calm and continue my teamwork. Yeah... Shuichi's my partner. We'll continue to support each other until the very end!

Okay... So Miu and Himiko used some kind of secret method to get to the mansion from the chapel. I'll have to figure this out during the next debate.

"A way across that only Miu and Himiko knew about..." Maki said.

"You mean like a hidden bridge?" Angie guessed.

"Or, instead of bridge, they use some kind of vehicle to go over!" Gonta speculated.

"Perhaps Miu was wrong about a warp zone in the virtual world," Kirumi suspected.

"There's a possibility that you can cross without a bridge," Shuichi suggested.

" **A hidden route that only those two could use** to get across..." Keebo wondered. "I suppose it is possible they used that to change place."

"There was a hidden route!" I consented. "Monotaro can confirm it."

"Hm? Was there, really?" Keebo asked.

"Yep!" Monotaro confirmed. "Mommy added a special wall to the program, one that only non-human objects can pass through."

"That wall was stretched along the Y-axis, but I'm not quite sure which wall Miu added," I continued.

"That special wall was either the one near the mansion or the chapel. But like Monotaro said, only non-human objects can pass through-"

"Don't be naive, Kaede!" Kaito argued.

"Huh?" I muttered, surprised by the outburst. "I'm not being naive!"

Kaito sighed. "Geez, Miu set up a weird wall like that?" he asked. "That is suspicious, but it's got nothing to do with what we were talking about."

"But I think it does," I disagreed.

"Nah, haven't you realize your mistake?" Kaito asked. "Are you losing your edge?" he shrugged. "Oh well! My friend's mistakes are my mistakes! I'll make it right!"

I'm sorry Kaito, but I _am_ right. I'll prove that to you, even if I have to cut through your rebuttal!

"What we gotta figure out is how Miu and Himiko got from the chapel to the mansion, right?" Kaito checked. "So why waste time talking about the impossible? It's pointless! We gotta take a whole new approach here!"

"But didn't you always say the impossible is possible?" I recalled. "I just have to make it so!"

"But you just said so, didn't you?" Kaito recalled. "That wall Miu set up only lets non-human objects go through it! Humans aren't able to pass through. So she and Himiko obviously wouldn't be able to go through that wall! **They're not just objects,** after all!"

"Technically they are!" I countered.

"H-Hey!" Miu yelped.

I sighed. "Not like that," I corrected. "I'm referring to yours and Himiko's avatar settings. Didn't you change them from 'human' to 'object'?"

"Oh... That..." Miu realized. "Yeah, I totally did."

"Which means, the virtual world treated their avatars as objects..." Maki added. "They could have passed through a wall that only non-humans could go through."

"I-Is...that right," Kaito asked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kaito," Kokichi snarked as he checked his nails. "We need to listen to everything Shuichi says." He sighed. "I already told you. He's the Detective Prince. He doesn't need you or his girlfriend to figure things out."

"What?!" I asked. "I was the one who revealed that detail!"

Kokichi scoffed. "Whatever," he said. "It's still soooo totally lame that he can't figure out the trial by himself!"

"Kokichi, enough!" Shuichi exclaimed. "Don't underestimate Kaede and Kaito. They-"

"Heh, I don't care," Kaito dismissed. "That doesn't bother me at all." He gave me a thumbs-up. "It just means even I make mistakes. Thanks for clearing things up, Kaede."

"You're welcome," I replied with a reassuring smile.

Kokichi laughed. "It's pretty funny seeing Kaito trying to act all tough like this," he remarked.

"Kokichi... Please refrain from making such irrelevant and irrational remarks," Keebo warned.

"Then maybe Kaede and Kaito should just let Shuichi get involved," Kokichi responded. "They're clearly holding him back."

What?! That's not true at all! Why is Kokichi even acting like this?!


	63. Miu's Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Ultimates try to piece together the truth behind the virtual world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by a popular song from The All-American Rejects.

"If Miu tampered with the program and made a wall that was only accessible to herself and Himiko, I suspect that the secret route was through that same wall," Kirumi spoke up.

"You got that right," Miu confirmed. "The whole program was actin' funny, so it was easy to create a few glitches. But I'll give you guys a hint: the trick is right near the chapel."

"But...are you sure you're telling the truth this time?" Kaito wondered.

"'Course I'm sure, space dick!" Miu shouted. "What, you doubtin' my golden brain?!"

"No, it's not that at all," Kokichi spoke up. He smirked. "Your claim means you were totally lying about there being nothing past the wall, you cum-soaked urinal cake!"

Miu flinched. "Stop it!" Monotaro cried out. "Don't badmouth Mommy!"

Monokid looked surprised. "Whoa there! Calm down, Monotaro!" he advised.

"Listen to you..." Monotaro growled as he grasped onto the wooden railing. "Talking about Mommy...like she's a terrible, lying whore... But Mommy isn't lying! She mentioned a trick, so there was no hidden route in the virtual world!"

Miu smiled worriedly at the red Monokub. "S-See?" she asked. "Pipsqueak's right! I didn't say there was a route!"

"Oooh..." Kokichi commented. "Then what you said was true, huuuh?"

"Hey!" Monophanie cried out. "You can't tell them such an important hint!"

"Oh! If you say that hint is important, then I guess it really is true!" Kokichi pointed out.

"Oh, shoot!" Monophanie yelped as she covered her mouth with her paws.

"Ah, geez..." Monokuma grumbled. "You're lucky you're cute."

It looks like what Monotaro said before the trial is true. He really is on our side. But if Miu didn't program a route, what is that trick?

"So, now that we know there's no hidden route, why did Miu manipulate the program?" Kokichi wondered. "If there's actually nothing past the wall, then that setting was meaningless."

"Miu wouldn't have done something meaningless," Maki defended. "She would've had a plan."

"Well duh!" Miu confirmed. "But I ain't ruining this trial, so try to figure out the puzzle yourselves!"

"She's right," Shuichi agreed. "Miu definitely wanted to be able to go through that wall for a reason. We aren't sure why yet, but once we solve the mystery of the virtual world..."

"Mystery of 'ver-chew-ul world'...?" Gonta echoed.

"There have been a lot of strange occurrences in the virtual world..." Shuichi continued. "If we can determine why, we will also determine what Miu and Himiko were up to. We'll know why they wanted to pass through the wall."

"Alright!" Kaito encouraged as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's clear up those strange occurrences!"

"Yeah!" Gonta agreed. "Gonta will help, even though Gonta not know what you're talking about!"

"Don't worry, Gonta," Angie reassured. "I'm just as confused as you are about the virtual world. We don't have that kind of advanced technology back in Polynesia."

"If we are talking about unusual circumstances, might I suggest we first address the jarring issue Kaede, Shuichi, and myself all noticed?" Kirumi suggested.

I knew exactly what Kirumi was talking about. "Are you talking about that loud thud we heard in the mansion?" I asked.

"Hm? You all heard that sound, too?" Keebo asked in response.

"I was in the dining room when I heard the sound," Kirumi recalled. "I believe it was shortly after I noticed Miu outside the mansion."

"But that sound occurred near the chapel," Keebo pointed out. "How did you hear it all the way at the mansion?"

"First all, sound can't go past the map loading point," Kokichi added. "Did that sound really come from the chapel?"

"It was quite loud," Angie recalled. "Perhaps something hit the chapel."

"And we definitely heard it," Shuichi added. "We heard Keebo's voice as well."

Keebo looked surprised. "You heard my voice, too?"

"What—?" Maki asked. "That is pretty strange..."

"It was," I agreed. "But I bet that's the key to discovering the truth behind the virtual world."

"Okay, well, let's check the answers later and try to find all the other clues first," Kokichi dismissed with a slight hand wave. "There was another mysterious phenomenon in the virtual world, wasn't there?"

"Kokichi talk like he notice something..." Gonta commented. "Pretending not to know?"

Kokichi whimpered as he covered his face with his hand. "E-Even Gonta is suspicious of me?" he asked in a hurt tone. "I always thought you would be the one to trust me!"

"S-Sorry!" Gonta apologized. "Gonta not mean it like that!"

"There's no need to apologize to him," Kaito said. "He's probably just lying again."

"But Kokichi might be on to something," Shuichi pointed out. "One other strange occurrence did occur."

Shuichi's right. Something else happened in the virtual world, something that's just as strange as the loud sound near the chapel and hearing Keebo's voice. It took a while to mine through my mind, but I eventually figured it out.

"There was the sign we used as a bridge," I recalled. "But what happened to it felt a bit odd to me."

"Odd how?" Gonta asked.

"Like we said earlier, Miu tripped to make sure the sign fell into the river," I recalled. "But when we found it a bit later, something was weird about its location." Luckily I was able to figure out how these details were connected.

1) At which point was the signboard swept away?  
River

2) Where is the end of the river?  
Chapelside

3) Where was the signboard found after it was swept away?  
Mansionside

4) Compared to the river's current, which way did the signboard float?  
Against the current

"The sign was carried _against_ the river's current," I continued.

"When Miu tripped, she purposely threw the sign and the river carried it downstream. Under normal circumstances, the sign should have stayed on the chapelside.

"And if that did happen, it should have hit the wall and stopped there. But when we rushed to log out, we didn't find the sign there.

"Instead, it was on the mansionside with some rocks keeping it in place."

"The signboard should've been near the chapel, but we found it on the other side..." Maki agreed.

"Hold up," Kaito said. "Didn't Miu and Himiko stay on the chapel side? They probably grabbed the signboard from the chapel wall to cross the river. Then left it on the boulders near the mansion so they could get back."

"Miu, why did you leave the signboard where it could get swept away and leave you and Himiko stranded?" Keebo asked.

Miu laughed in response. "That's what you bozos think happened?" she asked. "Well it ain't true, so here's another hint: I never even touched that sign after it fell into the river."

Kokichi sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "This has nothing to do with walking through the wall, right?" he checked. "We're getting off-topic." He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "We're so close to the truth. We just have to connect the 'how' and 'what'. All the mysterious things that happened have to connect with each other somehow..."

"Connect how?" Gonta wondered.

"A wall only objects can pass through..." Maki recalled. "Sounds that shouldn't be heard... A signboard going against the river current... How are they all connected?"

Kokichi chuckled. "I dunno," he admitted with a shrug. "But Shuichi should know, right? He's probably got this whole entire mystery solved already, just like the last three trials. Pointing out how the blood splatter didn't align with the books, realizing Ryoma's death was suicide thanks to a misplaced snorkel, getting suspicious of Kiyo due to questionable reasons..." He winked. "Only a smart, handsome Detective Prince like him can solve these mysteries. Right? We _all_ need Shuichi Saihara!"

"Why are you raising your voice like that?" Kirumi questioned.

"Because some people don't get that yet!" Kokichi shouted. "Without Shuichi, we would all be executed! He's the most important person for these trials!"

Shuichi's face was tinted pink from Kokichi's compliments. "Ah, well, what we know so far is that the unnatural way the sign was carried is possibly related to the wall..." he recalled.

I thought about that same wall. "Only objects can pass through that wall," I added. "Like we said earlier, the sign should have hit the wall on the chapelside. But if it was the one Miu added, the sign can pass through it instead."

"Even if it could pass through the wall, how'd it end up by the mansion?" Kaito asked.

"That is a peculiar happening," Angie spoke up. "Could there have been some kind of zone for warping?"

"That's impossible," Miu confirmed. "The virtual world doesn't have any."

So there aren't any warp zones in that world, even though that's the only logical answer. How-

"Leave it to me, Shuichi!" Kokichi blurted out. "I, your partner, will give you hints in times of trouble!"

"...What?" Shuichi asked, clearly surprised by the outburst.

"This is the virtual world," Kokichi continued. "We should throw away all common sense, okaaay?"

"Huh? The hell does that even mean?" Kaito asked.

Throw away all common sense? What does Kokichi mean by that? Unless...

"Are you saying the two ends of the river are connected?" I asked aloud.

"Huh? Both ends of river connected?" Gonta repeated.

"The river near the chapel isn't cut off. It's one continuous stream," I clarified. "And since non-human objects are the only things that can pass through Miu's wall, the sign passed through the wall and ended up on the mansionside."

"What?!" Kaito asked, confused. "What're you talkin' about?! Both ends of the river can't-"

"Again, throw out all common sense from your head," Kokichi interrupted as he lightly knocked his own head. "We're talking about the virtual world." He looked at me. "But seriously, give Shuichi a chance to shine already. He's the Ultimate Detective, not you."

"Then what about the wall?" Maki pointed out. "There was only one wall that could be passed through."

"Right," Kaito agreed. "Even if the river's connected and it goes through the chapel wall, it wouldn't have been able to go through the mansion wall too!"

"I have a feeling there's a reason why Miu only set up one wall," Shuichi spoke up.

Miu smirked. "So you figured it out?" she asked. "Not bad, Pooichi."

If both ends of the river are connected, does that mean...

"The two supposed walls are actually the same wall," I said aloud as my eyes widened.

"The...same wall?" Keebo echoed.

"The two walls are connected, just like the river," I explained.

"Kaede's right," Shuichi agreed. "Don't think of it as two separate walls, but a single wall parallel to the Y-axis. That single wall divides the entire virtual world. The idea is, you pass through the wall by the chapel and come out by the mansion."

Kokichi laughed. "Everything is s-starting to connect," he remarked as glanced at Monokuma for some reason. "See, didn't I tell you? Everything _is_ connected."

"Damnit, Kokichi!" Kaito shouted as he gripped onto his podium. "Just tell us-"

"Shhhhh, it's okay!" Kokichi interrupted. "More importantly, this is the final stretch! If both the river and wall are connected, then you can find the secret. Shuichi, you already know the secret behind the virtual world, right?"

If Shuichi already knows this secret, I can figure it out too. So I took a gambit and just like before, two words materialized in my head.

W-O-R-L-D L-O-O-P-S


	64. A Cracked Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Miu's plan finally revealed, Kokichi continues acting stranger than before.

"The virtual world is set up as a continuous loop!" I exclaimed.

"Loop?" Gonta echoed.

"Yes, exactly," Shuichi confirmed. "The edges of the virtual world are linked together in a continuous loop."

"The virtual world...loops?" Maki asked, baffled.

"Wh-What in the world?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"If that's true, it would explain the way the signboard was swept away," Keebo pointed out. "It vanished into the wall downstream of the river, came out of that same wall upstream, and floated with the current unto it got caught on the rocks."

"What was the world like before Miu added the wall...?" Maki wondered.

"Actually, there wasn't a wall on the Y-axis at all," Shuichi spoke up. "And the X-axis was set to loop."

"A-Are you serious?" Kaito asked, stammering a bit. "Even if it is a computer program, isn't that too crazy."

"Crazy or not, that's just how it works," Miu confirmed.

"Hey, at least it's not a boring answer," Kokichi spoke up. "It also explains all the things that happened."

"Not everything," I pointed out.

"Kaede is correct," Kirumi agreed. "What about that loud thud or unexpectedly hearing Keebo speak from the chapelside?"

"Yeah, sound doesn't go past the map loading point," Kaito recalled.

"Actually, if we know that the world is a loop, we can explain that as well," Shuichi said.

"Huh? Really?" Gonta asked.

"Yes, but first we need to be clear _where_ the loop starts," Shuichi continued.

"Where the loop starts..." Keebo echoed. "Doesn't it loop at the walls next to the mansion and chapel...?"

"Not necessarily," Shuichi replied. "If Kaede, Kirumi, and I heard the thud at the chapel from inside the mansion, then the loop is in an entirely different spot altogether."

I thought about the map Miu designed. Something about it seemed off. In fact, it took me a while to figure it all out. "It's the map loading point!" I spotted.

"Because of that map, we were tricked into thinking the loading point was right near the river.

"But that same loading point was actually at the edges."

"So the wall Miu created wasn't at the edges of the world, but rather..." Maki realized. "Her wall was at the center of the world."

"That's right, you peabrains!" Miu happily confirmed. "And thanks to the adjustments I made to Himiko's and mine's avatars, we were the only ones who could walk through my special barrier."

"But sound should be able to pass through easily," Keebo pointed out. "That was why Kaede, Shuichi, and Kirumi heard my voice while I was still on the chapelside."

"That's right," Shuichi added. "That's how the virtual world works!"

Suddenly, Kokichi started laughing maniacally. "Impressive, Shuichi!" he cheered as he slowly clapped. "For you to get this far! Yes! Yeeeesss! You are useful, indeed!"

"'For you to get this far'?" Kaito echoed. "What are you, some kind of villain pulling the strings?"

Kokichi was taken back by the sudden question. "N-Nope!" he insisted, slowly stepping off his podium. "And do you really have to call me a villain-"

"Hold it right there!" Monosuke shouted. "Where's you think you're going?!"

"W-Well it's...uh..." Kokichi stammered. His eyes widened. "It's all Morgan's fault! She's telling me I should reeeeally get to bed right now and I hate to disappoint her so sudden-"

"No one's leaving until the blackened gets punished!" Monosuke interrupted. "Just cuz Pops isn't focused right now, doesn't mean you can weasel out of the trial! Now stay put or you'll all get punished!"

Kokichi visibly gulped as Morgan squeaked from within his handkerchief. "Sorry, but I had no other choice..." he muttered to the snow-white hamster.

"No other choice?" I echoed. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh... I mean, I'm glad we figured out Miu's puzzle!" Kokichi frantically said, changing topics. "We solved this mystery, thanks to Shuichi!" He bowed dramatically. "All hail our savior!"

"You cannot give him the entire credit," Kirumi pointed out. "He and Kaede worked together as a team."

"Then let us rejoice!" Angie cheered. "Bless Atua for Kaede and Shuichi's soul-binding teamwork!"

"Thanks, Kaede and Shuichi!" Gonta happily said. "You saved us!"

"Ah... You're welcome," Shuichi replied, blushing slightly as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

Kaito chuckled. "I have to admit, Kirumi's right," he said. He gave Shuichi a pat on the back. "Not bad, sidekick. You and Kaede make a good team."

"But we can't start celebrating yet," Kokichi pointed out. "Just because we found out the virtual world secret, doesn't mean we can take it easy. Actually...this culprit hunt just got to the exciting part!" He started tapping his fingers on his podium as he bit his lower lip. "E-Even if we know all the tricks, it's pretty...meaningless if we don't find the culprit." He rubbed his eyes with his wrist. "No matter how painful things get afterwards..." He lowered his arm as he...forcefully grinned? "That's how a class trial works, after all!"

"Kokichi talking like Monokuma again..." Gonta noticed.

"I told you, don't compare me to that stuffed animal!" Kokichi snapped. "I am _nothing_ like him!"

Kaito scoffed. "No matter what you say, I'm not gonna believe your lies..." he said. "I'm gonna believe in everyone! That's how I'm gonna reach the truth!"

Kokichi laughed. "I can't wait to see what happens next."

I noticed Shuichi's gaze was fixated on Kokichi, almost like he was in deep thought. I don't blame him. Ever since the previous trial, Kokichi's been acting stranger than usual. But why? What's he thinking about. Or maybe...

Was Kokichi the one who murdered Himiko?

"This is frustrating," Monokuma grumbled. "This trial is going nowhere."

Monophanie gasped. "Were you not paying attention at all?!" she asked.

"'Course he wasn't," Monosuke answered. "I bet he's got something big planned."

"Geez, can you keep it down?" Monokuma grumbled. "I can't concentrate with all this noise."

"Hey, uh...I think Papa Kuma's workin' away from the microphone," Monokid wondered.

"Probably," Monosuke agreed. "It just sounds like he's grumbling cuz of that."

"Well he better snap out of it quick!" Monotaro exclaimed. "Mommy's life is still on the line!"

"JUST-WHAT-IS-FATHER-PLANNING?" Monodam wondered.

"I dunno," Monosuke admitted. "But whatever it is, I hope it's related to his special surprise near the end."

"This is not good!" Monotaro cried out. "Not good at all!"

"Whoa there, Monotaro!" Monokid exclaimed. "I've never seen you this nervous before!"

"Sorry, but I'm still worried about Mommy!" Monotaro explained. "This whole trial's getting worse! If this keeps up, everyone will get punished, including her!"

"You just need to stay calm," Monophanie advised. "They have the Ultimate Detective on their side. His hyper-intelligence is bound to save everyone, just like the previous class trials!"

"She's right," Monosuke agreed. "I mean, it's not like Pops did something sneaky behind our backs."

"WHAT-IF-HE-DID?" Monodam asked, voicing concern.

Monosuke scoffed. "That ain't happening!" he insisted. "Pops is a good person. He'll never do something like that."

"THEN-I-HOPE-EVERYONE'S-STILL-ABLE-TO-GET-ALONG-AFTER-THIS-TRIAL," Monodam said.

* * *

"Let's continue the conversation where we left off," Kaito said.

"We understand Miu and Himiko plotted the private meeting with Kokichi, but we need to find out who killed Himiko," Maki recalled.

"And in order to figure that out, we need to understand her and Miu's actions..." Kokichi added. "So let's discuss their plan step-by-step!"

"I know that's important, but hearing you lead the conversation really pisses me off," Kaito said.

"Let's see..." Kokichi continued. "Miu manipulated the virtual world to use it as part of her murder plan, but after Himiko talked her out of it, the murder plan was changed to a non-lethal private conversation. If they had succeeded, they would've gone past the wall between the chapel and the mansion, allowing Himiko to ask me...whatever it was she wanted to ask."

"You forgot about the bottle of poison from Pooichi's lab," Miu added. "I put in there as a fail-safe in case things went south."

"Right, so you would go back to your original murder plan," Kokichi recalled.

"Then if the private meeting succeeded, there wouldn't have been a murder at all," Keebo pointed out. "But given how you acted after Himiko's body was discovered, it didn't work at all."

"Well duh!" Miu replied. "I was so freaked out that I logged out with the special cell phone I added to the program. But when I logged out, the phone didn't disappear along with my body. That was why it was next to Himiko's avatar."

"So you dropped the bridge on purpose, so you and Himiko could separate the chapel from the mansion..." Kokichi said. "Then you both secretly passed through the wall you installed, and took advantage of the loop. After, Himiko headed to where we were supposed to meet up—the mansion's rooftop."

"That's also around the time I logged out Kaito," Miu added. "Couldn't have him interfere with the plan."

"Which would explain why I saw you outside the mansion," Kirumi recalled.

"Problem is, because of your plan, we don't even know where Himiko was killed," Kaito pointed out.

"She was killed from falling, right?" Maki checked. "Kokichi told us the roof door was locked, and that he couldn't get through."

"Maybe...that where Himiko fell from?" Gonta guessed.

"That's the conclusion I came up with," Shuichi spoke up as he lifted up his hat. "Since we already confirmed that she died from falling, the mansion rooftop is the only place high enough for that to happen."

"Then did the culprit lock the door to the roof?" Kaito asked.

"Perhaps," Shuichi guessed. "I don't think Himiko did it. She just wanted to talk to Kokichi, not kill him."

"That's not entirely true," Miu corrected. "Right before she went to the roof, I gave fishsticks that hammer for self-defense."

"So that's why we found the hammer near her avatar," I realized.

Gonta sighed. "Killing game bad, not Himiko," he said. "Himiko never want to kill others. She good person. Gonta think we coulda been friends, if things different."

We were all silent for a while. Gonta was right. Despite her magic-obsessed beliefs, Himiko was a good person at heart. Her murder was completely unfair, so I completely understand why Angie got upset when we found her body. The only question is: what kind of person would kill her in the first place? 


	65. A Forced Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New truths begin to surface, revealing some shocking revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, Angie accusing Miu of using poison to "shrink" everyone in the virtual world is a reference to Detective Conan.

"Anyway...let's continue the discussion," Keebo said. "If Himiko died from falling off the roof of the mansion, the culprit must have moved Himiko's avatar to the chapel after killing her, right?"

"So the next thing we should talk about is how they moved her avatar," Kaito added.

"That should be fairly easy to discuss, since we now know the mansion and chapel are actually next to each other," Kirumi said. "However, there is still the issue of the wall."

"Only Miu and Himiko were able to go through that wall," Keebo recalled. "The culprit wouldn't have been able to..."

"Then you're saying the culprit sent Himiko's avatar through that wall?" Maki asked.

"But how did the culprit send Himiko's avatar through the wall?" Kaito wondered. "I mean, it's not like they coulda thrown her."

"Gonta not throw her!" Gonta blurted out.

"Sorry Gonta, but that seems unlikely," Angie said. "All of our avatars were given equal strength. Although I'm still baffled by how we were all shrunk." She looked over at Miu. "Are you sure you didn't use poison?"

Miu groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I keep tellin' you, it wasn't poison!" she repeated. "It was the default avatar model!"

Gonta was surprised by what Angie said. "Physical strength...equal?" he repeated. "That problem! Gonta no can protect everyone if that happens!"

Kokichi put his hand to his chin. "Hmmm... How did they send Himiko's avatar to the other side of the wall?" he wondered. "Maybe that thing has something to do with it. Y'know...the loud sound you heard? Because of that sound, you guys went to the side of the chapel. Right, Kee-boy? That's when you found the dead Himiko there, riiiiight? If so, then I think that sound and her avatar being by the chapel are related..."

I hate to admit it, but Kokichi's right. That unexpected loud sound is probably related to how Himiko died. But what was that sound? I'm not even sure what that sound was supposed to be. Regardless, I took a deep breath and thought about. It didn't take a long time for me to figure it out.

"The sound was probably Himiko's avatar hitting the chapel wall," I guessed aloud. "The hammer and cell phone near it, but I don't think they would make a sound that loud. So what if that sound came from the avatar?"

"Well you're right about that," Miu confirmed. "While I was watchin' the roof, I was surprised to see Himiko fall from the mansion roof and through the wall. There's no doubt that her avatar hit the chapel, since the hammer I gave her was out in the open."

"So you admit to giving her the hammer?" Kirumi questioned.

"For self-defense," Miu explained. "Once we got outside, I gave it to her and she hid it in her uniform."

"Well that answers that question," Kokichi spoke up. "Himiko's avatar probably hit the chapel's wall with pretty considerable force..." He grinned. "But why did it hit the wall with such force? Can you guys figure it out?"

"Hold on, Kokichi," Kaito said. "What's up with the way you're talkin'? Why are you talking like you know everything?!"

"Not just that, you're talkin' just like that Spanish explorer girl from American TV!" Miu pointed out.

Kokichi was silent for a few seconds before he chuckled. "...Let's not worry about that right now," he dismissed. "More importantly, we gotta solve the mystery! Fighting among friends is a waste of time."

"'Friends'?!" Kaito repeated as he grasped onto his podium. "Us?!"

Shuichi put his hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Kaito, that's enough," he said. "We can worry about Kokichi after the trial. He probably trying to distract us."

"A way of transporting Himiko's avatar that would cause it to crash into the chapel..." Keebo mused.

"There's only one way I can think of how to do that," Shuichi chimed in. "I suspect that same way should explain how she died."

We already confirmed that Himiko died from falling, but we never addressed what caused her to fall. Did Shuichi give me a hint?

"You know, I'm baffled by how Himiko fell," Kokichi blurted out.

"It would have been impossible for the culprit to normally shove her off the mansion roof given the brick handrail. So if they needed force to accomplish this, I wonder how they did it..."

"Nah," Kaito denied. "With that railing, Himiko's body wouldn't have been shoved-"

"Wrong," Kokichi interrupted. "She was shoved."

"But I doubt the culprit could carry her over the railing due to equal strength," Maki pointed out.

"Non, non!" Kokichi disagreed as he wagged his finger at Maki. "She was shoved."

"She wasn't shoved!" Kaito argued. "Just like Maki Roll said!"

"She was shoved!" Kokichi insisted. "Just like Shumai knows!"

"Who the hell is Shumai?!" Kaito asked.

If Himiko really was shoved, the culprit had to get her over the brick railing. She was probably close to the railing for that to happen, but how was she shoved?

"Hold on," Shuichi spoke up. "There was something the culprit used to shove Himiko off the roof! The signboard!"

"The signboard?!" Kaito echoed.

"The signboard can be used as a hard object to provide enough force to shove Himiko off the roof," Shuichi explained. "It would work well if she was standing very close to the railing."

"It _could_ be used that way, but the signboard we used as a bridge was the only one," Maki pointed out. "The culprit couldn't have used that signboard as the murder weapon."

"...What if there was another signboard?" Shuichi asked, challenging Maki. "Do you remember the first time I went to get the signboard?"

"No duh!" Miu replied with a laugh. "Too bad you didn't come back on all fours, you masochist!"

"There were actually two there," Shuichi continued. "But I only brought one... The culprit must have used the other one as the murder weapon."

I was at a loss for words. Was Shuichi lying or telling the truth? He was the one who got the signboard, so I wouldn't even know-

"Puhu..." Kokichi mocked. "Puhuhuhuhu...!" He started laughing historically as he bent over and clutched his stomach. "Oh my god! That lie was sooo cringy! Stop, my stomach hurts!" He eventually calmed down as he stood to his full height. "Wooow! Shuichi is lying on purpose! Are you trying to spice up the class trial, too?"

"How would you know if Shuichi lied?" I asked in response. "Miu made him get the signboard, not anyone else. Only he knows if there were two signboards or not."

"Yes, Kokichi," Shuichi agreed as he glared at Kokichi. "So why do you think I'm lying?"

**"Because I know,"** Kokichi answered as he glared back. **"I know the culprit...and the whole trick."**

"Wh-What?!" Kaito stammered.

"Then start talking!" Angie demanded. "Tell us who killed sweet, little Himiko so Atua can punish them!"

Kokichi laughed as his gaze wandered all over the trial room. "I couuuld tell you, but I think we should save the best for last. Even if I told you, would you guys really believe a liar like me?" He smirked. "I could be lying about knowing who the culprit is, for all you know."

Shuichi continued to glare at Kokichi. Were my earlier suspicions correct? Did he kill Himiko? And if he did, why is he leading the class trial like this?"

"This doesn't mean _all_ of Shuichi's deductions are lies, y'know," Kokichi pointed out. "You'd right about the culprit shove Himiko off the roof... But instead of a signboard, they used that thing from the storage room off the roof."

"You mean the lattice, right?" Shuichi asked.

"Wait...the lattice?" I repeated.

"I had my suspicions that it was the murder weapon," Shuichi clarified. "But I never checked the storage room during the investigation. So Kaede, how did you find the lattice?"

I thought about what the storage room looked like. "I think it was on the bottom shelf," I recalled. "What about it?"

"Because when I looked in the storage room while we were searching for the secret of the outside world, the lattice was on the ground, next to the shelves," Shuichi explained. "If it was on the shelf like you said, there's a possibility that the culprit put it there."

"Then that's it!" Kaito exclaimed. "The culprit used that lattice to shoved Himiko off the roof!"

"Ding ding ding!" Kokichi cheered as he mimicked hitting a bell with a small hammer. "That's correct! Once Himiko got close enough to the brick railing, the culprit took the lattice from the storage room, ran up to her with full force, and used that same lattice to shove her off the roof!"

"If the culprit did run before shoving Himiko, the added momentum caused her to fly off the roof, through the wall, and hit the chapel wall hard," Shuichi added.

"Well that part's true," Miu confirmed. "While I was watching the roof to make sure things went according to plan, what made me panic was seeing Himiko being shoved off the roof. I couldn't quite see what happened when she hit the chapel, but given that the hammer was out in the open, it probably fell out of her uniform, where she hid it."

"Just like that hedgehog who loses all his rings whenever he crashes into stuff..." Monokuma chimed in. He started growling. "I...I hate that guy, and his worldwide fame and his stupid games and I...HATE! THAT! HEDGEHOG!!!!"

"Daddy...I'm glad you're focused again, but I'm a little worried about why you were distracted," Monophanie said.

"Monphanie's right," Monosuke agreed. "Were you too occupied with it to even pay attention to the trial?"

"I guess you can say my work was _stealing_ my attention away from the trial," Monokuma explained.

Kokichi cleared his throat. "Now that we know how the body fell from the roof, we're just one step away from the culprit," he said. He flashed a smile at Shuichi. "Well, Shuichi? Do you know who the culprit is?"

Shuichi wordlessly glared at Kokichi. "Of course," Kirumi sadly said. "We still need to figure out the culprit."

"But...Gonta can't believe one of us killed Himiko," Gonta said.

"However, since we know she fell from the roof, we can narrow down the list of suspects," Keebo pointed out. "Meaning, the culprit must be someone who was investigating the mansion. Aside from Miu and Himiko, the people at the chapel could not go through the wall or cross the river."

"So that means...the suspects are Kaede, Kaito, Kirumi, Shuichi, and Gonta..." Kokichi added.

"That's real sneaky, leaving yourself off the list!" Kaito pointed out.

Kokichi cheekily laughed. "Oh, you got me," he said as he snapped his fingers.

So far we have six suspects, although I can rule out me and Shuichi since we were nowhere near the roof. But Kokichi... He clearly lied about being on the roof. I decided to question him just in case.

"Before we can figure out the culprit, I need to ask Kokichi something," I said.

"Hm? What do you need to know?" Kokichi mused.

"Why were you lying during the trial?" I asked.

"Which lie are you talking about, Kaede?" Kokichi asked in response. "I lie a lot, so you need to jog my memory."

"Alright," I can, knowing how I can expose him as (possibly) the culprit. "If you never went on the roof, how did you know the railing was made of bricks?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kaito realized. "Now that you mention it...how _did_ ya know that?!"

"Kaede's right," Maki agreed. "You wouldn't know about it unless you went up to the roof yourself."

Kokichi swallowed hard and grasped onto his podium as it moved forward. "H-Huh?" he stammered. "Wh-Wh-What...?"


	66. Kokichi's All-Out Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left with no other options, Kokichi has no choice but to finally tell the truth. But at what costs?

"Confess, Kokichi Oma!" Angie cried out as she pointed at him. "Were you the one who went to the roof and brutally murdered Himiko?!"

"I-I-I...d-didn't..." Kokichi stammered. "I already t-told you that b-before..."

"Why you look so nervous?" Gonta questioned.

"You were freaking out before the trial as well," Keebo recalled. "Is this a sincere reaction?"

Kokichi was visibly sweating at this point. "B-But...there's no e-evidence that p-proves I went to the roof-" His eyes widened. "Oh, wait! I remember now! That thing Miu said!" He looked over at Miu. "At the start of the class trial, I remember you saying the handrail was made of bricks." He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. "Ooohhh! You so clumsy, girl! Gotta be more careful there!"

"Miu really say that?" Gonta checked.

"She toootally said that!" Kokichi insisted.

"The **** are you talkin' about?!" Miu angrily asked. "I never said a word about what the handrail was made of!"

"Miu's right!" Kaito defended. "She didn't say it at all!"

"Yes, she did!" Kokichi pouted.

"She did not!" Kaito repeated.

"She did too!" Kokichi whined, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Then when?!" Kaito demanded. "Tell me how long ago! In hours, minutes, and seconds!"

"Puhuhu, what a worthless fight!" Monokuma commented.

"PLEASE-REMAIN-CALM!" Monodam begged as he raised his metallic paws above his head. "ALL-THIS-FIGHTING-WILL-MAKE-THINGS-WORSE!"

"Oh geez, can someone slap some sense back into Monodam?" Monosuke frustratingly asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"I volunteer as slapper!" Monokid exclaimed as he raised his paw.

"I'm not gonna apologize!" Kokichi shouted. "Cuz that cum dumpster said it!"

Kaito groaned his frustration. "So damn stubborn!"

"How much longer are you going to behave like this?" Maki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You liar!" Angie exclaimed. "As soon as this trial is over, I'll light a candle to your pants!"

"Th-That's fine, because I'm not wearing real pants..." Kokichi replied.

"Hold on," Shuichi spoke up as he lifted up his hat. "Kokichi. You're lying right now, aren't you?"

"...Huh?" Kokichi muttered. "Lying about what?"

"Before the murder occurred, I went to the salon to check on you," Shuichi replied. "But you weren't there."

"What? Really?!" Gonta asked.

"I waited there for a while," Shuichi continued. "You never showed up."

"What's this all about, Kokichi?" Kaito asked with a smug smile. "Didn't you go right back to the salon after finding the roof door locked?"

Kokichi wordlessly looked at his feet. **"I see..."** he said after exhaling. **"You use underhanded tactics, too? Huh, Shuichi?"**

Shuichi didn't say a word, his eyes shining with confidence beneath his bangs. "So, who are you guys gonna believe?" Kokichi asked. "The Detective Prince...or me?"

"Well of course I'm gonna believe Shuichi!" Kaito defended.

"I believe Shuichi 100%!" Keebo agreed.

"The one who's not Kokichi," Maki bluntly stated.

"I favor Shuichi as well," Angie said. "A soul as pure as his could never be tainted by wicked lies!"

"Hold the phone!" Miu exclaimed. "If Pooichi did go to the salon, wouldn't have Kirumi noticed him leave the kitchen? And what about Kaediot? She was with him in the kitchen."

The room fell silent for a while until Kirumi spoke up. "My apologies," she said, defending Shuichi. "I forgot to mention I had saw Shuichi walk through the dining hall." She smiled softly. "At least I now know why he left the kitchen."

"Right," I added. "And I saw Shuichi leave the kitchen for a while." Hopefully that was enough to make his lie more believable.

Miu scoffed. "Fine," she said with her arms crossed. "I'll believe him too."

"Sorry, but...Gonta believe Shuichi, too," Gonta said.

"Ah, I see..." Kokichi muttered, still looking at his feet. "I wanted at least Gonta to believe me..."

"Heh, what comes around goes around!" Kaito responded. "That's what happens to liars like you!"

Kokichi deeply inhaled. "Why do you hate lies that much?" he asked, tightening his fists. "There's only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know? And...some of them are only white lies..." He placed a hand on his heart. "...or lies to be kind to people... If you deny all of that _just_ because it's a lie..." His face shot up, revealing a twisted grin. **"Then that means you guys are just terrible at being lied to! Seriously, the worst!"**

"Just spit it out already!" Kaito demanded as he grasped onto his podium. "You went to the roof, didn't you?!"

"Isn't that where he met up with Himiko?" Maki checked.

Kokichi sighed. "Okay, fine!" he spat out. "I'll tell you if you wanna know that badly! Consider this my revenge."

"Revenge?" Gonta questioned.

Kokichi took a deep breath and glared at Shuichi. **"You got some balls lying to me,"** he said. **"I'm gonna take away your fun for pissing me off, Shuichi. I won't let you do any detective work, or deductions, or mystery solving, or anything!"**

"Oh?" Shuichi muttered.

"So, I'll confess everything!" Kokichi continued. "You guys better listen carefully."

"That's more like it!" Monokuma cheered. "Here's the excitement I was waiting for!"

"A confession?!" Kaito asked Kokichi. "So you are the culprit after all!"

Kokichi cracked his knuckles as he began his confession. "I came up with a plan after Morgan told me about Miu's original murder plan," he said. "When she reported back to me, I realize there was no way out of it...unless I outsmart that so-called 'golden brain'. **When I investigated the virtual world, I found out that a person can die from shock. Without a doubt, Miu planned to use that for my murder.** So that's when I decided to prepare my _own_ crime with her plan. **I pretended to corporate with everyone, to lure all of you into the virtual world...but not before disconnecting Shuichi's helmet to leave him trapped in the virtual world."**

"You did that?!" I angrily asked. "We thought Shuichi died!"

"I have my own personal reasons for doing that, but it's not really important," Kokichi dismissed. **"As I was saying, my plan was why I worked together with Monokuma."**

"You...worked together with Monokuma?" Kaito repeated.

Monokuma sighed in defeat. "I guess the jig is up," he admitted with a shrug. "Yeah, everything he said is true. Kokichi came to me with an idea to make the killing game more interesting... It was such a good idea, I decided to place a motive in the killing game simulator." Kokichi deeply exhaled at that point.

"You added a motive while there was already one in place?" Kirumi asked, referring to the card key.

"Then the secret of the outside world is the motive, right?!" Shuichi realized.

"No fair!" Gonta protested. "Monokuma can't take sides!"

"I didn't help him with anything, and I had nothing to do with the murder itself..." Monokuma explained. "He merely suggested a way to spice up the killing game, and I accepted. Kokichi and I had a special 'quid pro quo' relationship. Technically, that doesn't violate the rules!"

"Bullshit!" Kaito shouted. "No matter how you look at it, you guys are working together!"

Kokichi immediately shushed everyone. "C-Calm down," he said. "I'll explain my relationship to Monokuma, so let me finish my confession."

"I'm fine with that, but...you're confessing without much of a fight..." Maki pointed out.

"I said shush, you murderous assassin!" Kokichi snapped. He took a deep breath before he continued. "If I can't win this game, then I'll make it boring for everyone! That's my revenge! **Well, then... The culprit is Gonta."**

"...What?" Shuichi asked, looking genuinely surprised by this reveal.

"...Huh?" Gonta muttered.

"Wh-What did you...?" Kaito muttered.

"W-W-Wait!" Gonta protested. "When did Gonta kill Himiko?!"

Kirumi was fuming. "How dare you accuse Gonta, you little brat!" she yelled at Kokichi.

"Why you..." Kaito fumed. "Now you're trying to pin things on Gonta?! Do you really expect us to believe such an obvious lie-"

"It's my turn now!" Kokichi interrupted.

Is Kokichi serious?! Why would he say Gonta is the culprit?!

**"The truth is... Gonta and I worked together..."** Kokichi continued. **"We formed a duo to end this killing game...**

"...as the Killing Game Busters!"

"Wh-What busters?!" Gonta stammered.

"We must win this killing game, in order to end this killing game!" Kokichi claimed.

"What you mean, 'we'?!" Gonta asked.

"By the way, I came up with the murder plan, and Gonta carried it out," Kokichi added.

"Gonta what?!?!" Gonta panicked.

"Why are you more surprised by that than the first thing he said?!" Kaito asked.

"Cuz...Gonta have no idea what he's talking about..." Gonta answered.

"C'mooon, quit lying and tell us the truth!" Kokichi prodded.

"He is!" Kirumi fiercely defended. "I know Gonta would never kill anyone!"

"And no matter how naive Gonta may be, I doubt he would ever team up with Kokichi..." Keebo pointed out.

"Yeah..." Gonta agreed. "Not after Insect Meet and Greet incident..."

Kaito chuckled. "It's obvious what he's trying to do," he said. "Like Angie, Gonta doesn't understand the virtual world, so Kokichi's trying to trick him! He's trying to sacrifice Gonta to escape from his crime!"

"I'll make sure Atua punishes you for your sins!" Angie declared.

"You're right..." Kokichi muttered. "I'm sooorry... I did something horrible to him..." He smiled creepily again. **"I didn't want those two lovebirds to hog all the glory, so I told everyone the truth!"**

"Cut that out!" Kaito threatened. "I told you it's not gonna work!"

"Don't you think I could've pulled the strings and made Gonta carry out my commands?" Kokichi pointed out.

"It doesn't matter if it's possible or not...cuz I say it's just impossible!" Kaito insisted.

"It does matter!" Kokichi disagreed. "There's no need to bring emotions into class trials! **All we need is logical thinking... Riiiight, Shuichi?"**

But Shuichi didn't respond. He was wordlessly breathing with his eyes and mouth wide open. "Shuichi?" I asked, voicing concern. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Shuichi breathed. "He...He's innocent..."

Monodam looked at Shuichi in alarm. "OH-DEAR..." he muttered.


	67. Questioning the Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Ultimates start to question Kokichi's claims.

"U-Ummm... Gonta not understand what's going on," Gonta spoke up. "But still..." He clenched his fists. "Gonta...not kill Himiko. Gonta...really not know anything. And also...Gonta not tell lies. And Gonta not make trouble for others... Cuz that not how gentlemen act! That why Gonta _not_ culprit!"

"He is right," Kirumi agreed. "Despite his strong, muscular posture, Gonta would never lay a killing blow to anyone."

"Yeah, Gonta's not lying," Kaito said. "I can tell just by looking at him!"

"Then, lemme ask you guys..." Kokichi said. "If it's not Gonta, then who's the culprit?"

"You, of course!" Kaito accused, pointing at Kokichi. "And I have a feeling my sidekick's on the same page!"

Unfortunately Shuichi didn't respond. "He's innocent..." he continuously muttered. "He's innocent..."

Kokichi playfully laughed. "C'mooon," he said. "There's already proof that I couldn't have killed Himiko."

"...There's already proof?" Maki repeated.

"Oh? Did you forget already?" Kokichi teased. "Then, let me make it clear again... **why I can't be the culprit!"** With that, another debate kicked off.

"I am not the culprit..." Kokichi said. "Didn't I prove that to you guys already? The clue is how Himiko was killed."

"Himiko dead from falling, right?" Gonta recalled.

"With the lattice serving as the murder weapon," Angie added.

"Himiko was technically pushed off the roof, right?" Kokichi continued. "Then it would've been impossible for someone like me!"

"Are you talking about the strength of your virtual avatar?" Kaito asked. "That wouldn't matter if you shoved her from behind!"

"In which case, even if she was caught off-guard, the most she could have done is merely touch the culprit," Keebo pointed out.

"Exactly," Kaito agreed. "She couldn't do much...so you **were able to push her off the roof** , no problem!"

"That wouldn't have worked at all!" I countered. "Think about it: it probably wasn't possible for Kokichi to actually shove Himiko."

"Why wasn't it possible?" Kaito asked.

"I can answer that!" Monotaro chimed in. "Mommy modified the settings on Kokichi's avatar. If he came in contact with Himiko, his avatar would be paralyzed."

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

"Pipsqueak's right," Miu confirmed. "But I only did that for Himiko's sake. She would've had protection in case he tried somethin' fishy."

"Precisely," Kokichi added. "It'd be game over if she touched me, especially when a magician like herself would have quick reflexes."

"Well...if you were using the lattice, you wouldn't need to touch her directly," Kaito pointed out.

"But if you couldn't be touched while you pushed her off the roof, then it would be impossible," Maki realized.

"Which means...as long as she died from falling, it couldn't have been me!" Kokichi bragged.

"W-Wait!" Kaito stammered. "What if it was something besides falling, then? Like-"

"There's no doubt Himiko died from falling," Maki interrupted. "We already discussed this."

Kokichi laughed. "Kaito is reeeally desperate to make me the culprit," he commented. He smirked at Kaito. "No matter how much you whine about it, you can't change the truth! The culprit who killed Himiko is Gonta Gokuhara! This is the truth you all adore so much!"

"N-No! Gonta not kill Himiko!" Gonta insisted. "It true! You gotta believe Gonta! Gonta would never hurt anyone!"

"You have my support," Kirumi spoke up, clutching her heart. "You are a pure-hearted person who would never lay a hand to someone. I find it hard to believe he would kill Himiko."

"I swore on Atua's name that I would uncover the soulless person who murdered my friend," Angie said. "I refuse to believe Kokichi's lies!"

"O-Of course!" Kaito agreed as he flinched. "Who'd believe a liar like him?! He's lying about Gonta being the culprit, so there's no point talking about it!" He patted Shuichi on the back. "Right, Shuichi? You think so, too, don't you?"

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered, still breathing heavily. "He's innocent...right?"

Realizing Shuichi wasn't going to be helpful at this point, I had to step in. "I'm not sure about Shuichi, but I have a feeling we can't solve this case with belief alone."

"You sure, Kaede?" Kaito asked.

"While I am the Ultimate Pianist, I can tell something feels off," I continued. "We might need to think about this some more."

"What, you...wanna suspect Gonta?" Kaito asked, surprised.

"Of course not!" I cried out. "I also think Kokichi is behind this! There has to be a reason why he's acting strange!"

**"Too bad, Kaito,"** Kokichi said. **"It seems the Detective Prince is too shocked to admit I'm right."**

"N-No, I'm not trying to-" Shuichi gasped, grasping onto his podium.

**"Oh, the irony!"** Kokichi cried out. "It's all thanks to Kaito and Kaede that Shuichi got his act together as a detective... And now, Shuichi's intuition as a detective has made him more suspicious of others. **Welp, can't be helped. That's just what a detective does."**

"S-Stop it!" Shuichi cried out. "It's not true!"

"Shuichi... Gonta really not do it..." Gonta begged. "Gonta...not culprit... Please...believe Gonta..."

Shuichi deeply inhaled, unable to say anything else. "...We might as well discuss it," Keebo pointed out.

"...What?" Gonta muttered.

"As a precautionary measure, that's all," Keebo clarified. "I think we need to seriously discuss whether Gonta was capable of committing this crime. ...Only then can we arrive at a logical decision."

"I don't trust that shitstain, but Keebo's right," Miu agreed. "I was the one who saw Himiko fall off the roof. Somethin's definitely going on!"

"You guys... Why don't you get it?" Kaito asked. "That's just what Kokichi wants! He's just trying to split us up! Shuichi! Open your eyes!"

At this point, Shuichi was covering his head with both hands. "S-Stop...!" he panicked. "Why are you all looking at me?!"

"Two-for-one truth special!" Monokuma shouted. "Sorry to ruin this tense moment, but you guys seem pretty evenly split right now... So, the Ultimate Academy is proud to present its very own morphenomenal trial grounds!"

"...So we're gonna do that again?" Maki asked.

"N-No!" Shuichi protested as he stepped off his podium. "I refuse to get involved! Leave me out of this!"

I understand why Shuichi is getting this upset. He's convinced that Kokichi murdered Himiko, just like what Kaito insists. But that means I have to push forward, especially for Shuichi!

When Monokuma turned the key, our podiums were lifted up and separated into two groups. We had to decide if Gonta really did commit the crime. Kaito, Maki, Kirumi, Gonta, and Angie thought it was impossible, while Kokichi, Keebo, Miu, and myself thought it was possible. And just like Shuichi said, he refused to take part in this debate scrum, so we started without him.

"Are you saying that Gonta is the culprit?!" Kaito started.

"I'm not saying he's actually the culprit," I corrected. "But there's something weird going on with the murder."

"Gonta is not just a gentleman," Kirumi said. "A sweetheart like him would never commit murder!"

"Don't you realize these so-called sweethearts can commit crimes?" Kokichi challenged.

"Could Gonta have even made it to the rooftop without being noticed?" Maki wondered.

"The entrance hall is all that separates the rooftop from the mansion exterior," Keebo recalled.

"There should've been witnesses at the entrance hall!" Kaito said.

"I was keepin' an eye on the rooftop, so I'm technically a witness!" Miu pointed out.

"But Kokichi confessed he was working with Monokuma!" Kaito recalled.

"I kinda cooperated with Monokuma, but not in the way that you think," Kokichi sheepishly admitted.

"Atua should punish Kokichi!" Angie shouted. "He was the one who murdered Himiko!"

"That's impossible, because Kokichi's avatar has special settings," Keebo recalled.

"Gonta not kill Himiko!" Gonta begged. "Honest!"

"I'm sorry Gonta, but you could have murdered Himiko!" I replied. "And that is our answer!"

With the debate scrum concluded, our podiums returned back to normal and Shuichi slowly stood back on his. "If Kokichi claims Gonta is the culprit, we still need to discuss why the murder was set up in a strange way," I added.

"So you are going to believe Kokichi instead of Gonta?" Kirumi challenged.

"I don't," I clarified. "I still suspect Kokichi was the one who murdered Himiko. If we're going to survive, we need to start questioning the setup!"

"But...Gonta telling truth..." Gonta begged. "Gonta...r-really not culprit..."

"And I agree with you," Kirumi replied. "Your words are truly sincere."

"But...didn't I tell you guys already?" Kokichi asked. "If you're planning to expose a liar, then you have to corner them psychologically... **Only then would they reveal their true self as a liar—hiding beneath a layer of deceit!"** He clutched his heart. "That's why it hurts my heart to do this!" He looked over at Gonta. "Gonta! If you understand, then do it right! Make logical arguments for the truth!"

"L-Logical arguments?" Gonta stammered.

"It means, use your head to make arguments!" Kokichi shouted as he pointed at his own head.

"Use...head...?" Gonta stammered.

"What I'm trying to say is...if you aren't the culprit, then you gotta prove that you aren't!" Kokichi explained.

"But...Gonta really not know..." Gonta admitted.

"I'm sick of hearing you say you don't know!" Kokichi groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, why are you so dumb?!"

"Gonta just wanna help everyone!" Gonta begged. "Like true gentlemen!"

"You're a true gentleman?!" Kokichi angrily asked. "More like a true nincompoop!"

"That is quite enough!" Kirumi cried out. "Stop bullying Gonta!"

"...Bullying?" Kokichi echoed. "Yeah, so what? That's what you're supposed to do in this game, right? **You guys blame and gang up on me, but now you're gonna pretend to be good people?"** He glared at Gonta again. "Gonta, argue back already! Just make an excuse or..." He waved his hand around. "...whatever!"

"Stop it!!!" Kaito yelled. "That's enough!"

"...Hm? Stop what?" Kokichi asked. "You mean, stop the game? Hey, do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yeah, I know..." Kaito answered. "What about it? I don't want to survive if it means I have to stoop to your level."

Kokichi smirked. "Ooh, that's a low blow right there..." he scolded. His face instantly turned to rage. "Then just die in a hole for all I care! We wanna live, so stop getting in our way!"

"Quit it," Maki threatened. "If you don't shut your mouth, then I'll shut it for you...permanently."

"Maki, please!" Keebo exclaimed. "Calm down!"

Gonta breathed heavily. "Sorry..." he apologized. "It Gonta's fault everyone so upset... But...Gonta telling truth! Gonta really not culprit! Cuz Gonta not know anything! Really!"

"Cut it out already!" Kokichi shrieked as he threw his hands to the side in frustration. "That's all you've been saying this whole time!"

This whole time? Wait a minute... He's right! Ever since we left the virtual world, Gonta has been repeatedly saying he doesn't know anything. At first it looks like he has the same problem as Angie and couldn't understand the virtual world's programming. But what if...

I think I figured out what happened!


	68. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone who uses chopsticks are right-handed...

"Was Gonta in some kind of accident in the virtual world?" I asked.

"...Accident?" Gonta echoed.

"According to Monotaro, two avatar user errors occurred when we logged in," I explained.

"Yep!" Monotaro confirmed. "The computer data doesn't lie!"

"Two avatar user errors?" Keebo repeated.

"The first one was Shuichi's helmet being disconnected," I continued. "But as for the second error, I have a feeling it should explain why Gonta has been repeatedly saying he doesn't know what happened."

"But isn't that because he's confused just like me?" Angie defended. "Although my reason is that this technology doesn't exist back in Polynesia, so it feels completely foreign to me."

"I thought so too, but there's a difference between 'I don't know what happened' and 'I don't know a lot about this technology'," I corrected.

"Wh-Whachu mean?" Gonta stammered.

I wasn't quite sure if I was right, so I took a gambit. As I thought about the details about Gonta not going what happened, two words materialized in my mind.

M-E-M-O-R-Y L-O-S-S

"Could Gonta simply not remember what happened in the virtual world?" I asked.

"Huh?" Gonta muttered.

"He doesn't...remember?" Kaito repeated.

"It's the only explanation," I replied. "Gonta started saying 'I don't know' after we all logged out. That means the avatar error must be related to memory."

"Ooh, that's why he doesn't remember anything that happened in the virtual world," Kokichi realized. **"Not even killing Himiko."**

"What?!" Gonta yelped.

"That's ridiculous!" Kaito disagreed. "Quit screwing around! What do you mean he doesn't remember! He's just as confused as Angie! No way Gonta's the culprit!"

"Gonta admitted that he is not that familiar with computers!" Kirumi agreed. "Please reconsider your statement, Kaede! Gonta is not the culprit!"

"M-Memory or no memory...Gonta...never hurt anyone!" Gonta begged. "Gonta not culprit!"

Those three were very vocal during the mass debate, trying to prove Gonta's innocence. I listened carefully to each of their testimonies until...

"But because we're all okay, that means **there was no glitch!** " Kaito insisted.

"No, there was a glitch!" I countered. "Just like when Shuichi's helmet was disconnected, the avatar error is related to the two cords for each helmet."

"What, you sayin' Gonta got the cords mixed up?" Miu asked.

"If he mixed the consciousness and memory cords, then there'd be an error with memory," Kokichi pointed out. "Like...an error that won't let you bring your avatar's memories to the real world..."

"Wh-What?!" Kaito stammered, his face turning pale.

"Gonta, do you think it's possible that you improperly connected the cords?" Keebo asked.

"Huh? How Gonta supposed to remember that...?" Gonta asked in response.

"Then allow Atua to shine his divine wisdom on us!" Angie chimed in.

"You figured something out?" I asked.

"While we were logging into the virtual world, my seat was right next to Maki's," Angie recalled. "Because of that, my vision was partially covered by the massive computer. But Atua has blessed me with his divine wisdom. He says Himiko is indirectly responsible for Gonta's memory loss."

"Are you sure Himiko is to blame?" Kirumi questioned.

"But it's only a guess," Angie replied. "Now as I was saying, when we were connecting the cords to each of our helmets, Himiko said a rather odd saying. She kept on talking about holding chopsticks in your right hand."

"Oh, but Gonta hold chopsticks with this hand..." Gonta admitted as he raised his left hand.

"Just as I suspected!" Angie exclaimed. "Gonta must have sat next to Himiko, so her words unintentionally confused him!"

"Whaaaat?!" Gonta panicked.

Kokichi started cackling. "Looks like it's decided!"

"Not unless we hear from Gonta himself," Kirumi pointed out. She looked over at Gonta. "Is Angie's assumption true? Or do you truly remember what occurred in the virtual world?"

"G-Gonta not remember..." Gonta admitted. "Gonta not even go to this 'ver-chew-ul world' place..."

Kirumi looked surprised. "You...do not remember?" she sadly asked.

"Gonta fall asleep when he put helmet on..." Gonta continued. "When Gonta wake up...Himiko dead... Gonta not know what happened..." He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. It looked like he was holding back tears. "So...Gonta worry. Gonta not understand what everyone talking about..."

Kirumi choked out a sob as she clutched her podium. "So you really don't remember..."

"But Gonta try his best to understand," Gonta said. "Gonta imagine real hard-"

"That's enough, Gonta," Kokichi interrupted as he held up his hand. "We already know."

"Kn-Know what...?" Gonta stammered.

**"We know that you totally forgot about teaming up with me...and killing Himiko,"** Kokichi bluntly answered.

"W-Wait a minute!" Gonta cried out. "That lie! Gonta not kill Himiko! Cuz...why would Gonta do that?!"

"Yeah, it's a lie!" Kaito agreed. "I'll never accept this! And besides! Gonta's got no motive to kill Himiko!"

"...I already gave you my testimony on how I came up with the murder plan," Kokichi recalled.

"And I'm saying I don't believe you!" Kaito argued.

"But if it is true, why did you set things up like that?" I asked. "Why did you arrange a murder and have Gonta do it?"

"Is the person who planned also included as a blackened with the perpetrator?" Maki checked.

"Nope!" Monokuma cheerfully answered. "Only the person who actually commits the murder becomes the blackened! It's to avoid anyone _stealing_ the true blackened's plan!"

"Then there's no incentive to just plan the murder..." Keebo realized.

"But Gonta has a gentle soul," Angie chimed in. "Why would agree with your plan?"

"Hold on!" Kaito exclaimed. "That hasn't been decided yet!"

"Who cares about the motive?" Kokichi dismissed. "Let's vote for the culprit already. Finding them is more important in this class trial. Talking about the motive is meaningless. It's not necessary for this specific case."

"No matter what you say...I'll never believe your lies," Kaito vowed.

"We all agree that Gonta is the culprit, right?" Kokichi checked. "It would be impossible for anyone but him."

"Are you certain it is impossible?" Kirumi checked.

"It's pretty obvious if you use the process of elimination..." Kokichi answered. "Which meeeeans—" He pointed at Shuichi. "Shuichi! You'll be my partner, right?!"

At this point, Shuichi was able to calm down. "...Me?" he muttered.

"You're still convinced that Gonta is innocent," Kokichi claimed. "But if you don't face the truth, then we'll all die, riiight?" He leaned forward and playfully smiled. **"And you don't want that, do you?"**

Shuichi flinched a bit. Things were so quiet that I could even hear a loud gulp from Monodam. Why was Kokichi doing this?

"Okaaay! Let's begin!" Kokichi happily said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Quit screwing around!" Kaito shouted. "I'm done putting up with your selfish bullshit!"

"Kaito, we should listen to his explanation," Keebo pointed out. "Our lives depend on it."

With Kaito willing to listen, Kokichi resumed talking. "Sooo, we can now take Kee-boy, Angie, and Maki off the suspect list..." he said. "Shuichi, would you care to explain? I doubt they'll believe it if it came from me."

Shuichi took a deep breath. "They couldn't get to the crime scene, could they?" he checked, his voice wavering.

"The bridge from the chapel to the mansion was gone, and only Miu and Himiko could pass through the wall," Kokichi explained. "The three at the chapel had no way to get to the mansion, so they couldn't have done it. Kaito is the next one off our suspect list. And you know why, right?"

"Kaito had logged out ahead of us..." Shuichi answered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat.

"Miu logged Kaito out from the start..." Kokichi explained. "But she did that to make sure he didn't try to interfere with Himiko's interrogation plan, right? Since we figured out the actual killing happened in the virtual world, it would've been impossible for Kaito, who had already logged out.

"Himiko's time of death was around 6:30 in the morning. That's after Kaito logged out." The Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned. "My synergy with Shuichi is super on point now, so let's move on to the remaining suspects. Kaede, Gonta, Shuichi, me, and Kirumi... Kaede and Shuichi can be crossed off. But what's the reason for that?"

Shuichi tugged on his uniform coat's cuff. "Kaede and I are witnesses to each other's alibis."

"Both of you heard Himiko hitting the chapel wall, right?" Kokichi checked. "The culprit was definitely on the roof during that time, since Himiko was shoved off the roof. Because of that, Shuichi and Kaede can't be the culprit. The same can be said for Kirumi and Miu, since Kirumi was the one who saw Miu outside the mansion. That leaves only Gonta and me as the remaining suspects..."

"Then you're the culprit!" Kaito accused.

"Sorry for getting your hopes up, but didn't I already explain that's impossible?" Kokichi cheekily asked.

Shuichi grasped onto his podium. "If Himiko touched him, he'd freeze in place," he recalled. "Kokichi wasn't capable of pushing her."

"So then, it's down to one person," Kokichi concluded. "Aaaand...who was that again?" He creepily smiled at Shuichi. **"Weeeell? Who is it?"**

"Don't answer, Shuichi!" Kaito cried out. He grabbed Shuichi's shoulders and made him look at him. "You don't need to answer that! This is all Kokichi's trap!"

At that moment, Shuichi started gasping for breath. "I-It's...it's...Gonta." After saying those words, he fell to his knees.

"Sh-Shuichi?!" Kaito panicked, letting Shuichi lean on him for support.

Suddenly white sparkles poured out of Monophanie's mouth as she gagged. "Oh, the puke's color is normal now!" Monotaro commented. "I guess it was predicting this!" He realized what he just said. "Oh wait, that's not good."


	69. Innocent or Guilty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Ultimate Detective out of commission, Kaede steps in to figure out the rest of the murder.

"Yup!" Kokichi confirmed. "Gonta is the only person who could've committed the murder!" A twisted smile appeared on his face. "You get it now, right? That's the truth we were all reaching for. The thing you wanted _so_ badly! A truth without any lies! **Himiko Yumeno's killer...is Gonta Gokuhara!"**

"...Ah!" Shuichi gasped, unable to say another word.

"R-Really...?" Gonta asked. "Did Gonta...really do it...?"

Kokichi stared at his shoes, his hair hiding his eyes. "Geeeez, is that really your reaction?" he asked. "It would've been fun if you went all crazy." He inhaled through his teeth. "...But you forgot everything. So, oh well."

"That's okay!" Monokuma reassured, causing Kokichi to flinch. "A blackened with no memory of the murder is still interesting, so it's better than nothing. Besides, if Gonta did remember, it wouldn't take long for him to confess before the trial." He laughed. "What an idiot!"

"This has gotta be...Kokichi's trap..." Kaito insisted.

Kirumi let out a polite laugh. "What's so funny?" Kokichi asked.

"I am impressed with your explanation, but you forgot a minor detail," Kirumi answered. "After Shuichi, Kaede, and I all hurried outside after hearing Himiko's avatar crash into the chapel, we crossed paths with Gonta. I also recall you saying the culprit was on the roof when the deed was done. So if Gonta really was the culprit, we should not have been able to see him."

"It's possible that he fled the mansion after hearing the impact..." Keebo suspected.

"You'd have to go through the entrance hall to get outside the mansion from the roof," Maki added. "Is that where Kaede, Shuichi, and Kirumi ran to when they heard the loud sound?"

"Then maybe he jumped off the roof?" Kokichi guessed.

"Yeah right!" Miu shouted. "Our avatars have equal strength, remember? If he did that, he would've been as dead as a door nail!"

"You see?" Kirumi asked Kokichi. "By using your logic, there was no way the three of us to cross paths with Gonta. Therefore, I highly doubt that he is the culprit." She smiled triumphantly. "You have nothing to worry about, Gonta. I have finally proven your innocence."

"What?! Really?!" Gonta asked. "Thanks Kirumi. You good maid!"

I wish that would solve everything, but...

"If only it was that easy."

"Kaede?" Kirumi asked. "What is it?"

"We did see Gonta outside the mansion, but that doesn't mean he's innocent," I sadly admitted. "All the culprit needed was a way to get to the ground from the roof."

"...Huh?" Gonta muttered.

Kokichi laughed. "Looks like Kaede got it," he said. "I'll leave the rest to her."

"Before you say anything, I'm not siding with Kokichi," I clarified. "If anything, he set things up so he wouldn't technically be the blackened. Don't you see?! He planned a murder so perfect, he wouldn't end up executed if he was caught!"

"But what about what Kirumi said?!" Kaito asked. "She's still right! There's no way to leave the mansion from the rooftop!"

"There is," I disagreed. "We never really talked about the toilet paper discovered outside the mansion."

"What about that?" Kirumi asked.

"We talked about every piece of evidence, but not that toilet paper," I explained. "It was never really explained why it was outside the mansion."

"I get what you're sayin', dumpy tits," Miu spoke up. "Since objects in the virtual world can't break, it could be used like a rope."

"That's right," I replied. "And if that was used for a rope, there was something to keep it in place: the binoculars on the rooftop.

"By hanging the toilet paper from that spot, they used it to climb down. It was done like that so all they needed to do to take it down was tug on one end."

"Yup, that's correct!" Kokichi confirmed. "Cuz I came up with that idea!"

"R-Really...?" Gonta stammered.

"But I thought I told Gonta to put the toilet paper back in the bathroom..." Kokichi claimed. "Oh! I guess he ran into someone on the way, and then threw it somewhere close by."

Kirumi was silent, causing Kokichi to laugh. "Looks like Kirumi's theory was shot down, so this whole thing is done now!"

"The matter...does appear to be settled now," Keebo admitted.

"No... I-It cannot be..." Kirumi muttered, trying to hold back tears.

"So...it true," Gonta sadly realized. "Gonta...really kill Himiko."

"But I'm the one who came up with the plan!" Kokichi pointed out. "Anywaaay...just admit your crime, Gonta. **Even though you don't remember...you still did it."**

"B-But...why did Gonta do...such...terrible thing...?" Gonta wondered.

"Wait," Kokichi said. "Before you start crying...you gotta admit to your crime fir-"

"That is enough, Kokichi," Kirumi interrupted, speaking in a cold tone. "You have already made things worse for all of us. It would be better if you kept your mouth shut."

That was my cue to speak up, so I gently held Gonta's hand as he sadly looked at me. "Gonta, I'm going to go over the case one last time," I said, trying to calm him down. "When you're convinced, please let me know. Is that okay?"

"O-Okay..." Gonta replied.

"Alright, here's what happened," I said, sadly delivering my closing argument. "The case took place last night. We went to the virtual world after being convinced by Miu to log in. But before we could log in, we had plug the memory and consciousness cords into special headsets. We followed Miu's instructions and properly plugged in the cords. But thanks to Himiko's choice in words for remembering where to plug in which cord, the culprit got confused and plugged their cords into the wrong ports. This caused a connection error between the culprit's brain and their avatar, resulting in them forgetting everything that would happen in the virtual world. I personally suspect this error also tampered their avatar's personality. Because..." I sighed. "...I honestly can't believe someone like him would commit murder. But we had no idea about this error, so we all logged in...except for Kokichi. Once he was convinced Shuichi logged in, he secretly removed the ports on his helmet before logging in himself. I'm not sure why he did that, but it would later trick us into thinking he died. Meanwhile, Miu was the last one to log in. She had already modified the killing game simulator as part of a plan Himiko came up with. But just in case something went wrong, she took out a bottle of poison she got from Shuichi's research lab and put it on Kokichi's seat after making sure we were all logged in. She did that to make it look like Kokichi was killed by poison in case she has to go back to her original murder plan. She originally planned to kill Kokichi in the virtual world, but after being stopped by Himiko, she changed it to an interrogation plan.

"When we were logged in, Miu started explaining the rules to us. She said we can only log out using a phone in the salon, all objects are unbreakable, and our avatars are connected to our five sense. She even showed us a map of the virtual world in the mansion's entrance hall. But her explanation ended up tricking us. The map she showed us was completely wrong. Unfortunately, Kokichi was able to see right through her plan. Thanks to his pet hamster, he already learned about her murder plan a few days ago. I have a feeling that was why he was acting weird lately. He was probably worried that his own plan might backfire and he'll end up dead. It must have been why he had someone commit the crime in his place. He somehow convinced the culprit to murder for him.

"Once we got to the chapel, Miu had us split up so we could find the secret of the outside world. I joined Kaito, Kokichi, Shuichi, Gonta, and Kirumi to search the mansion, while Maki, Himiko, Angie, Miu and Keebo stayed in the chapel. But right before my group left, Miu said an odd phrase: 'sea cucumbers can walk backwards'. We didn't know it at the time, but that was Miu's way of telling Himiko it was time to put their plan into action. After my group left, Miu and Himiko said they were going to search outside. When they were outside, Miu chased my group while we were heading towards the mansion. She tripped to make it look like she accidentally knocked the bridge into the river. It was to trick us into thinking the river separated the mansion and chapel. We dismissed it as one of Miu's pranks and continued heading for the mansion.

"At the mansion, we split up to find the secret of the outside world. Kokichi searched the salon, Kaito searched the roof, Kirumi searched the dining room, I searched the kitchen with Shuichi, and the culprit searched outside the mansion. Meanwhile, Miu and Himiko put their plan into action. They passed through the wall, which was specially designed to only let objects pass through it. But they were able to pass through it because Miu already changed their avatars' settings from 'object' to 'human'. It was a hidden route none of us knew about at the time. Miu gave Himiko a hammer to use on Kokichi in case something went wrong, which she hid in her uniform. While Himiko entered the mansion, Miu pulled out her cell phone, something she added to log out anyone whose name she spoke into it. That was what she used to forcefully log out Kaito, who was still searching the roof at the time. It was to ensure there weren't any witnesses for Himiko's plan. She stayed outside the mansion to keep an eye on the roof, unaware of Kirumi seeing her from the dining room.

"By the time Himiko got to the roof, Kokichi was already there. Since he only knew about Miu's murder plan, he was probably confused when Himiko showed up instead. She wanted to ask him some questions, hoping to get a response. While Himiko was distracted, the culprit got the lattice from the storage shed and ran towards her...and used it to shove her off the roof. With the added momentum and force, Himiko's avatar went through Miu's wall and crashed into the chapel, causing the hammer to fall out her uniform. The shock from the impact killed Himiko in the real world. That was the loud sound we all heard in the chapel and mansion. Panicked, Miu ran back to the chapel to probably make sure Himiko was alright. Seeing her plan fail must have made her so upset that she logged herself out, unaware that she left her cell phone behind.

"Meanwhile, while Kokichi went back to the salon, the culprit put the lattice back in the storage room. Because I was in the mansion with Kiurmi and Shuichi, they couldn't use the stairs. So they used a roll of toilet paper they got from the bathroom to escape from the rooftop. They hung the toilet paper from the binoculars on the roof and used it as a makeshift rope to climb down. After retrieving the toilet paper, they would have returned it to the bathroom if they didn't ran into us. Panicked, the culprit threw the toilet paper over to the side. If it wasn't for that small detail, we wouldn't have solved the case because the avatar error made the culprit forget everything.

"As much as I would like to blame Kokichi for setting it up, I guess I have no other choice but to say the culprit is Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist."

"S-Sorry..." Gonta cried. "Gonta not really understand. Cuz...Gonta not smart boy... But...if everyone agree, then...everyone probably right. Gonta...trust everyone!"

"Please do not make this any more difficult," Kirumi said as she wiped a tear forming near her eye.

"But...why?" Gonta asked. "Gonta kill Himiko...forget everything... Gonta even think he not do anything bad... And then, Gonta try to blame someone else, and make everyone suffer! Wh-Why...? Why Gonta do such terrible thing?!"

"Gonta... It's like what Kaede said," Keebo pointed out. "It's not your fault."

"It is all Kokichi's fault," Kirumi agreed. "Why would he even set up a murder like this?"

"Huuuh?" Kokichi muttered. "You're still wondering that?" He grinned. "But before we go into that, it's voting time! We should finish up the class trial first."

"Awww... Wrapping things up already?" Monokuma sadly asked. He shrugged. "Oh well. This trial went according to plan, so I guess it'll do."

"So I was right!" Monosuke realized. "Youse were planning somethin', Pops!"

"How dare you!" Monophanie cried out. "Going behind our backs and rushing things!"

"Just look at 'em!" Monokid yelled. "I'm all for hardcore action, but this is too much!"

Monotaro breathed a sigh of relief. "At least Mommy is alright."

"I-TOLD-YOU-SOMETHING-WAS-OFF," Monodam sadly stated. "EVERYONE-NEEDS-TO-GET-ALONG."

"Now then, pull yourselves together and let's begin!" Monokuma happily said. "The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless face off! It's...VOTING TIME!!!"

"It's...voting time..." the Monokubs said, speaking in unison with Monokuma. They didn't sound excited at all.

Voting time took longer than usual. We were all forced to admit Gonta was the culprit. But Kirumi was the last one to vote. She was probably hesitating due to how much she likes Gonta.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "It seems the voting has finished. Now then, let's see the result."

But when the monitor was lowered, the results weren't what we expected.

Of course Kaito voted for Kokichi, but why was there a single vote for Shuichi? Was that Kirumi's vote? Was she so upset by the truth that she refused to vote for Gonta?

"Who'll be chosen as the blackened?!" Monokuma asked. "Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!"

The monitor switched over to the verdict wheel.

I-I can't believe it... Kokichi _was_ right! He better have a good explanation for his actions!


	70. The Feeling of Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trial concluded, Kokichi's motive is finally put to light.

"Well, look at that!" Monokuma cheered. "You voted correctly! Congratulations, you guys! Give yourselves a hand! Let me hear your joyful voices!"

None of us were happy at all. Kirumi was heavily sobbing and Kaito gave Shuichi a comforting hug. Monotaro and Monphanie even ran over to Miu and Angie respectively to hug their legs.

"Calm down, Mommy," Monotaro told Miu. "I wasn't expecting this outcome at all."

"Monotaro's right," Monophanie agreed. "This wasn't supposed to happen at all!"

"Nice work, Kokichi," Monokuma said. "You acted exactly how I expected. You'll find your reward in your dorm. Enjoy your early access to your research lab!"

"The ****?!" Miu angrily asked. "You did all of this for your research lab?!"

"Kokichi came to me with an idea to liven up the trial," Monokuma explained. "I offered that reward to him for his cooperation." He laughed. "And it went exactly how I hoped! Well done, Mr. Supreme Leader!"

I angrily looked at Kokichi. "Start talking," I demanded. "Why did you make Gonta kill Himiko for you?!"

"Why should I even tell you?" Kokichi asked in response, still looking at the ground. He tightly clenched his fists. "You probably won't believe me, anyway."

"Well we can't ask Gonta," Angie pointed out. "He doesn't even-"

"Then I'll take it from here!" Monokuma interrupted.

"Gonta's memories didn't transfer over, so they're still in the virtual world as data... I can combine Gonta's consciousness from his last log-in with that leftover memory data!

"Ta-da! Alter Ego Gonta is now complete!"

"...Alter Ego?" Maki questioned.

"Basically, it's a separate Gonta that only exists in virtual space," Monokuma explained. "If we listen to what he says, we should be able to find out what happened in that world."

A digital image of Gonta's avatar looked around. "Huh? What this?" he asked. "What happening?"

Gonta looked at the laptop in shock. "Is this...Gonta?"

"Is that...Gonta?" Alter Ego Gonta asked as well.

"Ooohhh... Has Himiko reached us from the great beyond?" Angie asked. "Did her magic create a mini-Gonta?"

"Relax, little miss island girl," Monokuma replied. "This isn't magic. Alter Ego Gonta is just a computer simulation. It's just imitating Gonta's thought patterns. It's actually different from the real Gonta..."

"G-Gonta not understand..." Alter Ego Gonta stammered. "Who this 'Alter Ego' person?"

"See?" Monokuma asked. "It's even stupid like the real Gonta! You can hardly tell the difference! Plus, he's got Gonta's memories of the virtual world, so he should remember what happened."

"Th-Then, other Gonta...tell Gonta," Gonta begged. "Why?! Why did Gonta kill Himiko?!"

"Kill Himiko...?" Alter Ego Gonta asked in response. "Why does other Gonta know about-"

"Unfortunately, our plan failed," Kokichi explained. "You can tell them the truth now..."

"...Oh," Alter Ego Gonta muttered. "Then...Gonta no could save everyone?"

"Hey! Answer Gonta!" Gonta begged. "Why did Gonta kill Himiko?!"

"Gonta just...want to...save everyone," Alter Ego Gonta repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Gonta think for long time... How can Gonta be useful for everyone?" Alter Ego Gonta explained. "Gonta not smart enough to help with trials... Gonta strong, but no can fight Exisals... Gonta feel frustrated...cuz Gonta no could do anything...like help Kirumi. Cuz...Gonta love Kirumi so much. She good maid and lovely lady. She protect everyone, so Gonta must protect her."

Kirumi was speechless. "Is that true?" she asked. "You wanted to make sure I was safe?"

Gonta nodded in response. "Gonta understand...how this Gonta feels," he confirmed. "Even love for Lady Kirumi." That comment made Kirumi blush.

"Technically, they are the same person," Keebo pointed out.

"So that's why...Gonta think he have to do it, for everyone's sake," Alter Ego Gonta continued. "Gonta think he gotta do it, cuz everyone else not want to. So...Gonta kill Himiko."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaito demanded. "I... I don't get it at all!"

Kokichi sighed. "I guess I'll have to help," he decided. "I used the card key that the Monokubs handed out. After working tirelessly, I finally found the door for the card key. After opening it..." He tightly clenched his fists. "...I-I...saw the outside world."

"...The outside world?" Maki echoed.

"How is that a motive?" Kirumi questioned.

"I'll tell you guys in a second, but...that was around the time Morgan reported back to me with details about Miu's murder plan," Kokichi continued. "And it hit me... If I combined the two, then I'll be able to finally save everyone."

"Save everyone...?" Keebo repeated. "What do you mean?"

Kokichi tsked as he wagged his finger in front of Keebo's face. "Hey now, you gotta listen to everything I say first. Anyway, that's when I made a deal with Monokuma. **So he used the outside world as a motive again."**

"Lemme chime in!" Monokuma interrupted. "The motive key that Kokichi nabbed was the right to view the outside world. But even though he outside world, he didn't try to use it for the killing game... That disappointed me, but then Kokichi suggested that we reuse the motive. After a bit of negotiating, he said we should bring back the right to view the outside world one more time. And I decided to run with that idea, so I loaded a Flashback Light with memories of the outside world and out it in the simulation."

"That was the secret of the outside world?" I asked. "Another Flashback Light?"

"And, since it was that Flashback Light, it would mean the secret of the outside world is part of our forgotten memories," Kokichi pointed out.

"What's...going on here?" Keebo asked.

"Huuuh, you can't remember?" Kokichi asked in response. "O-kay, fiiine. Let's talk about the motive later. We have to finish up this case first. Monokuma hid the Flashback Light in the simulator, but I knew where it was hidden. I was originally going to keep it a secret, but Gonta insisted on following me."

"Whoa, I just placed it," Monokuma corrected. "I never actually said I 'hid' it. If someone had asked, I would've gladly told you where it was."

"-It's a little late for that!" Keebo pointed out.

"So Gonta was exposed to the Flashback Light!" Kaito assumed.

"Yeah, when Kokichi leave mansion, Gonta followed him," Alter Ego Gonta confirmed. "Kokichi was fast, but Gonta caught up. Kokichi was hitting something against ground when Gonta found him."

"That was when Kokichi showed the Flashback Light to you," Kirumi concluded.

"The only person I entrusted with the secret of the outside world was Gonta," Kokichi confirmed.

"And there...Gonta remember secret out outside world..." Alter Ego Gonta continued. "But that...just confuse Gonta more about what to do... What can Gonta do to save everyone...? Gonta no could think of anything..."

"So I told him," Kokichi chimed in. "If he wants to save everyone, he should put everyone out of their misery. In other words...a mercy kill."

"Was Gonta...tricked?!" Gonta assumed.

"No, you not tricked," Alter Ego Gonta answered. "Cuz, when Gonta remember secret of outside world, Gonta think...it would be easier...to die."

Shuichi deeply inhaled after hearing that, his eyes closed tightly. "...What?" Gonta asked.

"Remember what everyone said at the beginning?" Alter Ego Gonta recalled. "That this academy is hell? Gonta...agree. Academy that force students to be part of killing game is hell. So everyone think they wanna escape this place, right? But...if it's still hell outside, what do we do?"

"Y-You mean...humanity deserves damnation?" Miu sadly recalled.

"Inside is hell! Outside is hell!" Alter Ego Gonta cried out. "What should Gonta and friends live for?! And everyone who died... What did they die for?!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Angie cried out. "Not all of our time here was bad, like the memorial party for Ryoma, Rantaro, and Tsumugi. And what about the times love blossomed between us? Atua even told me Tenko and Himiko are now reunited in the great beyond."

"But we still trapped here," Gonta pointed out. "So then, Kokichi tell me best way to save everyone from hell, is to put them out of misery while they still not know. And only one who could do such dirty work...is Gonta."

"That's right..." Kokichi chimed in. "The only way you can save everyone is to free them from this hell. Gonta took on the dirty work for us. If he had survived the class trial, he would've lived in this hell alone... Gonta took on that role for us! Shouldn't we appreciate him more?!"

"Wait a minute!" Kaito shouted. "I still don't get what's happening!"

"How bad could the outside world be?" I asked. "I mean, I remember bad stuff happening before I ended up here, but nothing too severe."

Alter Ego Gonta didn't respond. "Hurry up and tell us," Maki said. "Or else we won't be able to understand it."

"Please tell us, Gonta!" Kirumi cried out. "What pushed you to murder Himiko?!"

"Sorry!" Alter Ego Gonta panicked. "Gonta no can tell you!"

"Why not?!" I asked. "Is it really that bad?!"

"B-Because...if Gonta tell you, then...everyone will end up like Gonta..." Alter Ego Gonta answered. "Everyone...empty."

"Empty?!" Keebo repeated.

"I...know it..." Kokichi added. A sob choked out of his throat. "A hollow, empty feeling in your heart that makes you want to die... That same empty feeling that makes you want to put everyone out of their misery... Did you think the kind Gonta would tell you about such emptiness from his own mouth?"

"But that doesn't help us," I pointed out. "We're right back where we started."

"Now you know how Gonta and I formed the Killing Game Busters, right?" Kokichi sadly asked. "Then...can't you accept everything about this case? You can imagine the rest, right? I...thought I used Miu's murder plan and turned it against her... I hid Gonta away from sight...where Miu and I were supposed to meet. But..."

* * *

"Hey, you're not Miu!"

"It's alright, I'm not going to kill you. I just need you to answer some questions."

"Oh, thank goodness! You're the least annoying person in this academy. So what do you want to talk about? Tips to boost your charm and attract a lovely lady? I heard Angie's available..."

"Stop it, Kokichi! I just want to know why you're acting strange lately."

"...What?"

"I'm serious. Ever since the third trial, you haven't been acting like yourself.What's going on? Why are you-"

WHACK!

"What the...?! Gonta! This isn't what we planned! You were supposed to use the toilet paper!"

"Sorry! Gonta panicked!"

"Well we still accomplished our mission. We better leave before the others get suspicious."

* * *

Kiurmi was sobbing so hard, she couldn't even speak. "Yeah, that whole lattice thing was Gonta's idea," Kokichi continued as he checked his nails.

"What? Gonta's idea?" Gonta repeated.

"Before Gonta went to roof, he happened to see Miu and Himiko walk through the wall," Alter Ego Gonta explained. "Gonta tell Kokichi, and he think of everything else."

"Gonta gave me that chance," Kokichi replied. "Turns out he's more than just a strong body with a handsome face."

"...That's whole story," Alter Ego Gonta concluded. "That's...everything that happen."

"So in the end...you don't plan to tell us the secret of the outside world..." Maki realized.

"Sorry! Gonta no can tell you that!" Alter Ego Gonta insisted.

"Well, I mean, hearing that story, it sounds like you were tricked by Kokichi," Kaito pointed out. He looked over at me. "You were right, Kaede. Kokichi did set things up."

"But...Gonta really did kill Himiko..." Gonta said. "Gonta really did it... Sorry! Everyone...Gonta is so sorry!"

Choked sobs came from Shuichi. Normally he would say something at this point. Why is he so quiet?

"But...Gonta's plan to save everyone fail..." Alter Ego Gonta spoke up. "Gonta not save everyone... Gonta just make everyone suffer more... Gonta...is stupid! So stupid! How can Gonta call himself gentleman?!"

Kirumi was still sobbing. No wonder she felt this upset. With Gonta as the blackened, he'll still get executed. Why couldn't the culprit be Kokichi instead?


	71. A Gentleman's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is what it seems...

"Everyone...please forgive him," Kokichi begged. "Gonta tried to save us all from feeling empty by taking on the sin of killing. But...you reached out to the truth. And Gonta's plan failed. All of you could've been saved if you died without knowing anything..."

"Are you saying we're all better off dead?!" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," Kokichi agreed. "At least, Gonta and I think so. You should have all died ignorant... Gonta even killed Himiko for that sake, y'know?"

"Enough of your shit!" Kaito shouted as he rushed over to my side. "You made him kill her!"

"No! Gonta is bad!" Alter Ego Gonta cried out. "Cuz Gonta kill someone! Gonta is murderer! It's true! Yes...Gonta make everyone suffer. That is true..."

"Sorry!" Gonta apologized. "Gonta is sorry he fail everyone...especially Kirumi... Gonta is sorry for being stupid! Gonta is sorry he make everyone suffer! Gonta so sorry!"

"P-Please Gonta..." Kirumi cried. "This is already too painful for me..."

"You're all probably thinking that I should've taken on the dirty work and not Gonta, right?" Kokichi asked. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "Everyone...hates me... Even I know the role of villain is perfect for me..." He glared at us. "Yeah, I know already! This isn't the first difficult choice I've made! But...when I thought Miu was going to kill me...I thought to myself: she must already have a way to prevent me from fighting back in the virtual world."

"W-Well duh!" Miu confirmed. "I made sure Himiko could paralyze you with a single touch."

"That's why I had to ask Gonta!" Kokichi sobbed. "I would've done it myself if-" His breathed hitched. "...if I could!"

"Okay, but..." Kaito took a deep breath, still angry at Kokichi. "You didn't need to push everything onto Gonta to-"

"Stop! It's okay!" Gonta cried out. He ran in between Kaito and Kokichi and held up his arms. "Everyone, please... Don't...blame Kokichi anymore... Please..."

Kokichi was surprised. "Gonta...you...!"

"Y-You truly are a kind gentleman..." Kirumi sobbed, walking over to Gonta.

Gonta shook his head in disagreement. "No, Kirumi," he said. "Someone as stupid as Gonta could never be a gentleman-"

"Hey, so...are we done yet?" Monokuma asked with his arms crossed as he impatiently tapped his foot. "You guys are starting to talk in circles, so let's just move on to the exciting stuff. Yes! The eagerly anticipated punishment time!"

"Leave Gonta out of this!" Kirumi cried out. "If he truly does not remember his crime, surely he should be spared! So please, reconsider your decision and let him live-"

"It's okay, Kirumi," Alter Ego Gonta interrupted. "Please let Gonta sacrifice himself...for everyone's sake. Just like you did...right?"

Kirumi sobbed again. "No..." she cried, turning to face Gonta. "I vowed to protect everyone, including you." She paused. "But in actuality, you are more special to me." She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "I am infatuated with you, Gonta. No other gentleman has ever thought so highly of me."

Gonta sighed and lowered Kirumi's hand away from his face, holding it in his own hand. "Just promise Gonta...that everyone forgive each other and be friends," he said. "Okay?"

"Gonta..." Kirumi muttered, in awe.

Gonta smiled softly and carefully removed Kirumi's glove, allowing him to kiss her bare hand. "Take care, Lady Kirumi," he said. "Continue being good maid to everyone."

"Alright!" Monokuma cheered. "It's time to punish the Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta Gokuhara-"

Kirumi let out another huge sob as she collapsed into Gonta's arms. "I will never forget your kindness!" she cried as she placed her hands on his chest.

Gonta responded by pulling Kirumi in for a comforting hug. "Don't cry, Kirumi..." Alter Ego Gonta chimed in. "Gonta...is okay..."

"Yeah...Gonta not cry..." Gonta agreed. "Gonta's...not really scared..."

"Well then, let's give it everything we've got!" Monokuma exclaimed. "It's...PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

"Gonta love you all..." Gonta said, still hugging Kirumi.

"Gonta is so sorry...for being stupid!" Alter Ego Gonta added.

At that moment, Monokuma brought out his mallet and used it to smash the punishment button.

...

...

...

* * *

By the time the execution was done, I was both horrified and disgusted.

What Monokuma did shocked all of us.

The execution started off normal. Gonta was tied to a post in a western-style town with Alter Ego Gonta tied to him. Monokuma walked up to him while wearing a cowboy costume. He pulled out a revolver and started shooting robotic wasps at Gonta.

Wild West Insecticide  
Ultimate Entomologist  
Gonta Gokuhara's Execution: Executed

As the Monokubs brought out a large cage covered in a while sheet, we realized someone was caught in the execution: Kirumi, who was chained to the ground with thorny vines tied to her wrists to secure her arms in place. While Monokuma continued shooting robotic wasps at Gonta, circular saws emerged from the ground and surrounded Kirumi, causing her to scream out in pain.

By the time Monokuma ran out of robotic wasps, the circular saws retreated back into the ground, revealing Kirumi with slashed-up skin and her uniform was reduced to shreds. She survived, but I could tell she was horrified.

Eventually the Monokubs set the cage on the ground and removed the sheet, revealing a large robotic wasp. When Monosuke opened the cage, the wasp flew out and stabbed Gonta and Alter Ego Gonta. Finally, Monokuma pulled out a flamethrower and fired it at Gonta. He walked away laughing, unaware of Monodam picking something up near the burnt post.

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "Surprised? What a twist, huh?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Keebo angrily asked. "You're the one responsible for this! Wh-Why would you do such a thing to Kirumi?!"

"Cuz ever since she bailed out on murder, I was frustrated to no end that I couldn't punish her," Monokuma angrily explained. "But then I recently had an idea: since Kirumi is partially responsible for Ryoma's suicide, I thought it might be appropriate to give her a partial punishment. So I gave her the non-lethal portion of her original punishment!"

"Non-lethal?!" Angie repeated. "She was nearly beheaded!"

"Trust me, Pops already planned out all of youse punishments," Monosuke explained. "Even if she did kill Ryoma, those saws wouldn't've killed her."

"B-But that's still messed up!" Miu stammered.

"Doesn't matter now," Maki said. She rushed over to Kirumi's side and pulled out a knife, freeing her arms from the thorny vines. "We don't have the time to give him attention."

"Anyway, I've got new things to plan," Monokuma said. "It'll take me a while, but it's gonna be worth the wait! Later!" He left without another word.

"So long, bear-well!"

Monotaro, Monophanie, Monokid, and Monosuke left, but Monodam stayed behind.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked.

Kirumi, however, looked at the ground as she closed her eyes. "I beg of you, avert your eyes!" she cried out. "I vowed to protect all of you, yet our numbers continue to plummet! I am a failure as a maid!"

Monodam walked over to Kirumi and unlocked the chains on her ankles. "YOU'RE-IN-NEED-OF-MEDICAL-ATTENTION," he stated. "PLEASE-COME-WITH-ME."

As Monodam carefully guided Kirumi out of the trial room, the rest of us was still upset. "Dammit!" Kaito shouted. "Why did it turn out like this?!"

Shuichi was still in a state of shock. Was he so upset that he couldn't cry?

"Hey, Kokichi...why don't you tell us now?" Maki asked. "What is the secret of the outside world? If we don't know it, then we won't be able to understand or accept it."

Kokichi didn't respond. "Kokichi..." Kaito said through gritted teeth. "If you really cared for Gonta, explain yourself to everyone and-"

"I don't...want to..." Kokichi muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't want to, stupidhead!" Kokichi repeated. He laughed maniacally. "Oh man, did you fall for all that fake crying?! You're so dumb! I would never cry for Gonta!" He covered his face with one hand. "If I said the actual truth back there, Gonta would've been reeeeal mad! That would've interfered with the game, so I simply lied to calm him down." He cackled again. **"...See? As long as you lie for a good purpose, right?"**

"What?!" Kaito asked.

"Then what really happened?!" I asked Kokichi. "Why did you make Gonta kill Himiko?!"

**"Obviously, so it wouldn't be boring!"** Kokichi answered. "I gave Gonta an incentive, cuz I thought it'd liven up the game. C'mon, think about it. If I actually wanted to save everyone, like what Gonta did... **I wouldn't have betrayed Gonta. You should've realized that."**

"Then why did Gonta-" I started to ask, but Kokichi interrupted me with a dark cackle as he dragged his hand down his face.

"Who cares about that idiot?!" Kokichi exclaimed. "I wanna enjoy this game full of suspicion and betrayal from the bottom of my heart! I _am_ the supreme leader of evil, so it's obvious my personality would be twisted. The more you suffer, the more I enjoy it. There are people in this world who spread grief and misery for no reason than the thrill of it!" He pointed at himself with his thumb. "And I'm one of those people. Nothing pleases me more than inflicting pain on others!"

"S-Seriously..." Kaito stammered as he took a few steps back. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"So...for your own entertainment, you sacrificed Himiko and Gonta?" Maki checked.

"What's so bad about that?" Kokichi asked in response. "You kill people for money...right, Maki Roll?"

"Someone like you no right to call me that..." Maki stated as she glared at Kokichi. "...Do you want to die?"

Kokichi laughed. "You look so much better with a scowl on your face, Maki Roll," he teased. He shrugged. "But hey, you guys are just waaay too trusting. If only you had suspected me more, then..." He covered his face with his hand again as he cackled. "Himiko and Gonta wouldn't have died such meaningless deaths!"

"How dare you call Himiko's death 'meaningless'!" Angie yelled.

Kaito must have thought the same thing because the next thing we knew, he ran up to Kokichi and...

POW!

"Oops, sorry!" Kokichi mocked. "I tried to dodge you...but I punched you instead."

"Y-You...!" Kaito growled.

"By the way, Kaito, is it just me...?" Kokichi asked. "Or are you waaay slower?"

Kaito didn't respond. "Maybe, just maybe...Kaito is hiding something from us, too," Kokichi assumed.

"Kaito!" Maki cried out as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"

Miu scoffed. "For someone bad at fighting, that was unusually agile of ya," she pointed out.

Kokichi cackled. **"And you believed a lie like that?!"**

Suddenly Angie started shouting at Kokichi. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but it sounded like she was speaking in her native tongue.

**"Oh, did I provoke the sweet little island native enough?"** Kokichi taunted. He smirked. "What am I thinking? You were already upset when I called Himiko's death 'meaningless'. It's just like how Maki's caring for Kaito all of a sudden." He chuckled. "Oh, what am I thinking? Maki wouldn't fret over a guy like Kaito. He's waaaay too pathetic. He's all bark and no bite. Let's face it. The Ultimate Astronaut is just a trainee anywa-"

But Kokichi never got to finish his sentence. He was cut off when Keebo bumped into him as just about everyone rushed over to Kaito (except for Shuichi, who had already left the trial room at this point).

"C'mon, space dick!" Miu encouraged. "You're better than this!"

"Can you stand?" Keebo asked. "Do you need to lean on my shoulder?"

Angie clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Oh, all mighty Atua, please bless Kaito with your healing hands," she prayed.

Kokichi looked around. "Hey...why are you all so worried about this pathetic gu-"

"You're the one who's pathetic!" I shouted.

"...What?" Kokichi muttered.

"I always knew you were trouble, but this has gone too far!" I continued. "You killed two innocent people, drove Shuichi into a mute state, and now you're bad-mouthing a loyal friend!" I looked away from Kokichi. "Are you some kind of heartless monster?"

Kokichi didn't say anything for a while. "So...that's what you all see me as?" He faced the ground as he covered his face with his hand. He smirked. "I don't care anymore... But, I will tell you this... **The one who will win this game...is me."** He ran out of the trial room in a flash.

With Kokichi gone, we focused our attention on Kaito, who was able to stand up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

Kaito didn't respond. He groaned as he clutched his chest. "You don't look well..." Maki commented. "It didn't seem like he punched you that hard, but..."

"I-I'm okay..." Kaito insisted. "It's fine..."

"Please don't push yourself," Angie begged. "Perhaps some Polynesian water healing will help-"

"I s-said I'm...fine..." Kaito repeated. Then without warning, he started coughing and-

Wait, is that blood?!

"K-Kaito?!" Maki panicked.

"C'mon... Don't freak out over this..." Kaito gasped. "It's nothing... I already...quit smoking two years ago..."

"Quit smoking?!" I repeated. "Are you saying you have lung cancer?!"

"Coughing up blood is a symptom of lung cancer," Keebo recalled.

"I'm saying it's fine..." Kaito insisted. "Just chill..." He groaned as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Sorry, but...I'm gonna head back to my room-"

Suddenly, we could hear sirens approaching the trial room. Then without warning, an ambulance decorated with a strange-looking logo showed up and out came an unexpected face.

"Just leave the rest to me: Doctor Killgood!" Monokuma announced. He ran over to Kaito and forcefully dragged him over to the ambulance. "We gotta get this patient to the Ultimate Academy health clinic and get him under 24 hour observation, stat! Soooo I'll see you later!"

And just like that, Monokuma drove away with Kaito in the ambulance. But the rest of us stayed in the trial room in stunned silence. Why...? Why did this trial end up like this? I just...wanted us all to escape together... But with the reveal of Kaito having lung cancer, Kokichi getting away with murder, and Shuichi becoming silent...

What else does this game have in store for us?

* * *

...

"It's almost time..."

"Yeah, it's almost time. This should be enough..."

"I'll end it."

"Now is the time..."

"...I'll end this killing game."

"No one makes a fool out of me."

"And I mean, _no one_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment of Truth: Ever since Monokuma turned Kokichi's blackmail plan against him, he tried his best to avoid a murder. But with everyone going to the virtual world, Kokichi tried to sabotage the motive, even if it meant breaking the Flashback Light or even making it look like Shuichi died to get him out of the class trial. Unfortunately that didn't work, forcing Kokichi to complete his end of the deal with his secret identity on the line.
> 
> But now the trial is over, it's time for Kokichi to take back what's his...


	72. A Drop of Sun in the Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the fourth trial over, the killing game takes an unexpected turn for either the best or worst...

"ARE-YOU-FEELING-ANY-BETTER?"

...

"DON'T-WORRY. I-MADE-SURE-YOU-WERE-PROPERLY-BANDAGED."

...

"...PLEASE-SAY-SOMETHING."

...

"DO-YOU-MISS-HIM?"

...

"I failed..."

"I failed to protect everyone from Monokuma..."

"YOU-DIDN'T-FAIL."

"Yes, I did! There are only nine of us left! Does Monokuma wish to kill us all for his sick, twisted amusement?!"

...

"HERE."

"Is... Is that...?"

"I-WAS-ABLE-TO-SALVAGE-IT. I'M-CERTAIN-THE-ULTIMATE-MAID-CAN-REPAIR-IT."

...

"Why are you helping me? Surely you would have more loyalty towards your father."

"I-JUST-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG. IT'S-THE-ONLY-WAY-TO-END-THIS-KILLING-GAME."

* * *

Things weren't the same the next day. We gathered in the dining hall as usual, but Kirumi was absent. We didn't say a word to each other. How could we? What happened yesterday drastically changed things for us. Himiko's death, Gonta's execution, Kirumi getting severely injured by Monokuma, Kokichi revealing his true nature, finding out Kaito has lung cancer...

I just want to leave this place already.

Kaito sighed. "Geez, don't be stupid, guys," he said. "There's no way I'd die, y'know? Cuz I'm Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars!"

"You sure?" Miu asked. "Cuz ya didn't seem fine yesterday."

"I'm telling you! I'm fine now!" Kaito insisted. He took out an inhaler. "Monokuma gave me this special medicine to prevent the cancer from getting worse. His instructions were for me to take it whenever I need to cough. As long as I keep taking it, I should be 100% better!"

"But simple medicine isn't a good solution," Keebo pointed out. "Shouldn't you take chemo-"

"Don't be stupid!" Kaito exclaimed. "I can't let a little lung cancer get in the way of astronaut training! Seriously, you guys are worrying too much. Just cuz you all love me and can't help yours-"

"...Of course we'd be worried," Maki interrupted.

Kaito sighed. "My bad..." he said. "But I'm serious. You don't need to worry about me anymore... I shoulda told you guys I have lung cancer. I've been dealing with it for a good number of years and I didn't want any of you to worry."

Maki glared at Kaito. "O-Okay...don't glare at me like that," he said, raising his hands defensively. "If I do start to feel bad again, I'll have you guys help me, okay?" He rubbed his hands together. "Now where's breakfast?"

"It is alright. I will make it as soon as possible."

We looked at the doorway in surprise. "Did you all miss me?" Kirumi asked, smiling softly. She looked a lot better with a new uniform.

"Kirumi!" Angie cheered. "You're alright!"

"I am now," Kirumi corrected. "You cannot tell from my uniform, but Monodam wrapped my body in bandages. He is quite considerate."

I just noticed there was something different about Kirumi. "Is that...Gonta's insect cage?" I asked.

"It is," Kirumi answered, gently grasping the cage's strap. "It was salvaged from his execution thanks to Monodam. The strap was already ripped from the robotic wasp, so I was able to patch it up. Now I am able to wear it in his honor."

"For someone working with Monokuma, Monodam seems very eager to help us," Maki noted.

"He is," Kirumi agreed. "He also informed me that Gonta held onto my glove during his execution, meaning his final thoughts were of me when he died."

That's right... Before his execution, Gonta took off one of Kirumi's gloves to kiss her hand. If what Monodam said is true...did he forget to return the glove to her? I guess I'll have to take Kirumi's word for it, since I couldn't see Gonta's hands as he was executed.

"Kirumi received medical attention," Keebo remarked as Kirumi started making breakfast. "Her injuries from those circular saws looked severe."

"Bless Atua for Kirumi's miraculous recovery!" Angie cheered.

"We can't celebrate just yet," Maki pointed out. "We still need to escape."

"Yeah, but what _does_ the outside world look like?" Miu wondered. "Kokichi and Gonta refused to tell us, so we're gettin' nowhere."

"But they said it was because they didn't want us to feel empty," I recalled.

"That can't be true!" Angie insisted. "Atua told me those Flashback Lights show nothing but lies! Surely the outside world is normal!"

At that moment, Kirumi returned to the dining hall with a cart full of food. "Breakfast is served," she announced.

Kaito started helping himself to some waffles. "We can't figure that out just by thinking about it, so there's no point wasting your brainpower," he advised.

Keebo looked concerned. "But we can't simply not think about-"

"Sure, there's a chance the outside world is messed up because of Monokuma," Kaito interrupted. "But making us worry about it is what Monokuma wants. He's using it to put pressure on us. Kokichi and Gonta just snapped under that pressure. The outside world is probably fine." He sat by the table and started to eat his breakfast. "That's something to think about once we get outside, so focus on that now."

"...As a detective, what are your thoughts on this, Shuichi?" Keebo asked.

Shuichi didn't respond. He just sat by the table and ate his breakfast salad. I felt a tinge of sadness in my gut. Ever since the trial, he wouldn't look at any of us in the eyes. Normally he would mourn for a few hours before snapping out of it. Why would this trial leave him completely unresponsive?

Some time later, we were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "So where's that little shitstain?" Miu asked, referring to Kokichi.

I felt a shudder go through my body. "I have not seen him all morning," Kirumi answered.

"I haven't seen him either," Keebo said. "It's like he has completely vanished."

"Monokuma did say he gave him early access to his research lab," Angie recalled. "Perhaps he's there."

"Well **** him for trickin' us!" Miu shouted. "I hope he dies next!"

"There's clearly something wrong with Kokichi," Angie chimed in. "I can sense a dark presence in his soul."

"If we weren't in this killing game, I would've assassinated him already..." Maki said, agreeing with Miu. She sighed as she crossed her arms. "Ironic... The rules of this game actually make it harder to kill."

"Maki Roll...that's not good," Kaito warned. "Playing this killing game is just what Monokuma wants us to do."

"...I know," Maki agreed.

"But we can't worry about Kokichi right now," I pointed out. "Kokichi said his objective was to win the killing game. He never went into the details, but I have a feeling he has a different way of winning."

"That seems like a plausible way of thinking," Kirumi said. "I do not think he would try to trick one of us again. But we still need to find him-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

But only Monosuke showed up. "Sorry to butt in, but I've got some important news."

"That's odd," Angie commented. "Where are your brothers and sister?"

"Never mind that," Monosuke dismissed. "For now, I'm hear to speak on Pops' behalf."

"It's our 'prize', right?" Maki guessed. "Hurry up and give it to us."

"Calm down, toots," Monosuke said. "I'll hand it out soon enough."

"...You're being awfully compliant," Keebo noted.

"Look, I can't stay long," Monosuke said. "Pops got a tight schedule, so I can't keep him waiting." He held up two keys. "So listen up! Cuz here's the last of the fabulous, nonsensical prizes for youse! You're gettin' two keys: the last real key and the real last key!" He gave the keys to Kaito. "You know the drill: figure out what these prizes unlock. Oh, and one more thing: As of this moment...the killing game's over."

"Are you serious?!" I asked. "Does that mean we can finally leave?!"

"Not yet," Monosuke explained. "Pops has a final surprise for one lucky Ultimate, so youse all have to stick around until then. For now, do whatever you want. Relax, have fun, go on a few dates... Just remember: no more killing. So until then... So long, bear-well!"

When Monosuke left, I was surprised. The killing game is finally over just like that? Is this another one of Monokuma's tricks?

"If the killing game is over, then why did Monosuke gave us those keys?" Kirumi asked.

"I think we should prioritize searching that new area over searching for Kokichi," Keebo suggested. "I highly doubt Monokuma planted a Flashback Light, but the new area might give us hope."

Miu looked surprised. "Keebo...why did you talk like that?" she muttered.

"...What do you want to do, Kaito?" Maki asked.

"I'm worried about Kokichi, but..." Kaito replied. "There's no point worrying about him all the time."

"Kaito's right," I agreed. "We still need to figure out the mystery behind this academy."

"That's our leader!" Kaito cheered as he tossed the keys over to me. "We'll start investigating after breakfast."

Keebo looked over at Shuichi. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Normally you would be eager to help your partner, but you seem different today."

Shuichi didn't respond. "...Read the mood, Keebo," Maki said. "It's fine, so let's finish breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast, we split up to search the academy. My first stop was a checkered-pattern door, which I unlocked using last real key. After walking up a long staircase, I came across a star-patterned door. Could this be...?

My thoughts were interrupted by Kaito, who had taken a break to use his inhaler. "Finally, it looks like this is my research lab!" he happily exclaimed.

"They made us climb all these stairs just for the Ultimate Astronaut's lab?" Maki asked.

"What do you mean 'just'?" Kaito asked. "This is the main stage, and it's finally been revealed!"

"Anyway, let's go inside," Maki decided. "There might be something useful in here...probably."

"What do you mean 'probably'?!" Kaito asked, getting frustrated. "It's gotta be full of super important stuff!"

When the three of us entered the lab, I quickly noticed the room was space-themed with various equipment, including some kind of cockpit in the center. "This is a nice replica of a spaceship cockpit," I commented.

"It's pretty cool!" Kaito remarked, completely in awe. "Perfect for my research lab! I mean, I've never seen this machine, but I've trained with something like it... Well, I guess it'll all work out!" He entered the cockpit. "But, wow. Is this really a simulator? I feel like it's too elaborate..." He shook his head. "Nah, no way it's real. I mean, what would it even operate?"

As Kaito continued to explore his lab, Maki gestured over to me. "Hey. Come look at this," she said.

I walked over to Maki. "What is it?" I asked.

"I found this in the back..." Maki explained, holding up a folder.

"Is this a file?" I asked. I looked at the folder. "It's labeled 'Ultimates in Japan'."

"This doesn't seem to fit with the rest of the lab," Maki commented. "Someone must have carelessly dropped it." She gave the folder to me.

Curious, I opened the folder. Aside from a list of names, there was a post-it note attached to it, which I read.

This experiment has failed. Subject A and Subject L refuse to cooperate. They must be terminated immediately.

Experiment? Subject? Why would this note be in a file about Ultimates?

"Maybe you should hold on to this," Maki suggested. "This looks like something Monokuma would try to hide from us."

"Good call," I agreed as I put the file in my backpack. Could this file be connected to the Gofer Project?


	73. Awakened Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the two keys in hand, Kaede discovers new locations, one of which catches the attention of a certain inventor...

While Maki and Kaito were still in the lab, I went outside. I think I saw a barricaded door. Could this be what one of these keys unlocks?

Luckily I remember exactly where the door was: right next to Miu and Keebo's research labs. I was able to unlock it using the real last key. The door revealed what appeared to be a mechanical maze.

And speaking of Miu and Keebo, they joined me in the maze. "I feel like I'm on the set of a sci-fi movie," Keebo commented, looking around nervously. "A mecha could pop out at any moment..."

"Awww... You feelin' scared?" Miu cooed. She wrapped her arms around Keebo and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Keebo's face went red as he pushed away. "I-I'm not that scared!" he stammered.

I fought back a laugh as we continued to explore the maze. Eventually we came across what looked like a large shutter. What was this?

"...It seems to be well fortified," Keebo commented. "That is...an electric barrier. We can't raise the shutter while it's active."

"Well we can't just walk up and say 'open sesame'," Miu jokingly pointed out.

"But there might be something important in there," I guessed.

"That's a possibility," Keebo agreed. "Let's investigate to see if we can get in." But as soon as he approached the shutter...

WOO-WEE! WOO-WEE! WOO-WEE!

"Wh-What is this?!" Keebo panicked.

"Did you set off an alarm?!" I asked in response.

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

Monosuke showed up. "The hell's going on?!" he shouted. "Did youse set off the security alarm?!" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Just back away before Pops finds out."

As soon as Keebo took several steps back, the alarm went off. "What was that alarm for?" I asked. "It was so loud!"

"Well for starters, that's the alarm system," Monosuke explained. "You see that whatchamacallit above the shutter? That's the motion sensor alarm." He held up a small remote. "So youse need this handy-dandy remote to turn it off."

"But why is there an alarm system here?" I asked.

"It's a super-special place," Monosuke answered. "So it needs a beefed-up security system. Pops designed it to keep youse out of it. The same goes for the electric barrier. Wanna unlock it? Then you gotta enter a 59-digit code into that control panel over there."

"59 digits, huh?" Miu asked. "And what's that code?"

Monosuke glared at Miu. "Why should I tell youse?" he asked in response. "Pops set this up to keep you Ultimates out!"

"Do you know who you're talkin' to?!" Miu shouted. "I'm Miu ****in' Iruma!" She pulled out a weird, spiky object. "If you don't start talkin', I'll show you special ways to make ya talk!"

"Alright, I'll talk!" Monosuke panicked as Miu put the object back in her uniform. "But I'm only sayin' this once! The code to deactivate the barrier is..." Then he started listing off a random set of numbers.

"Can you say it a bit slower?" Keebo asked when Monosuke was done.

"Relax, Keebo," Miu reassured. "That's child's play for my golden brain!"

"Wait, you actually memorized all that?" Monosuke asked, surprised.

"Well duh!" Miu happily replied. She pointed to her own head. "I've got the whole code right here!"

A hangar with an electric barrier and alarm system... It must be that important if the security is that tight. But what could be in there?

Monosuke sighed in defeat as he took out a small remote. "If youse still want to go in, I might as well hand this out." He gave the remote to me. "It'll deactivate the alarm system."

When I pressed the button on the remote, sure enough, the alarm system was deactivated. "See?" Monosuke asked. "Told you it'd work. All that's left is to deactivate the electric barrier with that there control panel."

"Um... Can you repeat that code you mentioned earlier?" Keebo asked.

"I told ya, I've got the whole thing memorized!" Miu repeated as she walked over to the control panel. She cracked her knuckles. "Now to get this baby open!"

Miu was able to type in the code in a few seconds. When she pressed 'Enter', the electric barrier was deactivated with a loud beep. "Told ya!" she bragged with a laugh.

Monosuke looked surprise. "Th-That's great..." he muttered. "Now just...open the shutter with your own hands..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I better get goin'. So long, bear-well!" He scurried off without another word. Was he not expecting Miu to memorize the code?

"Let's go, Miu and Kaede," Keebo said. "We have no other direction to move but forward. My inner voice is telling me...'hope moves forward."

"E-Enough with all the hope talk!" Miu stammered. "Why are you so obsessed with that word now...?"

"We can worry about that another time," I said, walking over to the shutter. "Can someone help me open this?"

* * *

When we opened the shutter, the first thing we noticed were...the five Exisals?! What are they doing here?!

"All five of them are here!" Keebo panicked. "It's too dangerous! Let's run!"

"Calm down, you smokin' hot bucket of bolts," Miu told Keebo. "Do those things look like they're moving?"

I looked at the Exisals again. Miu was right. They weren't moving at all. "Is this some kind of hangar?" I asked.

"I think it is," Miu agreed.

"A hangar for storing Exisals..." Keebo said. "This should explain where the Monokubs put them when they're not in use. But why would Monosuke allow us to enter?"

"I don't think he did," I replied. "Remember how surprised he was when Miu memorized the code?"

"I told you, my golden brain memorized it with ease," Miu repeated. "Even if that Monokub activates the electric barrier again, I can just input the code again."

With nothing else to talk about, the three of us ended up exploring the hangar. I noticed Miu was eyeing the Exisals with happiness, but given how Keebo had to drag her away from them, it looked like she was tempted to learn about their mechanics and he knew she was thinking that.

Aside from what looked like a oddly-placed bathroom, there was also a car wash and painting machine, two areas Keebo was thrilled about. "I could potentially use this machine to give myself a makeover," he pondered.

"Aww, you don't have to do that..." Miu cooed as she dragged her hands down Keebo's chest. "You're already perfect."

"Well, of course I am!" Keebo stated. "But I heard some people add colored streaks in their hair. Could I pull that off?"

"Maybe..." Miu answered. She looked at the painting machine. "I'll have to give this baby a checkup to see which color options they have."

The last area I noticed was a hydraulic press. "This looks like a large machine," I commented.

"Hmm..." Miu muttered. She started to inspect the machine. "Given the massive size, it's probably used to scrap broken Exisals," she commented. "Monotaro told me how important the Exisals are to him and his brothers and sister, so they'd wanna recycle the ones that malfunction into new parts."

"Also, it seems you can control the hydraulic press using that control panel over there," Keebo added.

I walked over to the control panel. "There are three buttons over her eyes," I noted. "Two to control the hydraulic press and one as an emergency stop button."

Miu walked over to me and breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it?" I asked.

"I was checkin' to make sure there was a safety notice," Miu answered. She pointed at said safety notice. "And look, it says it'll stop if it detects a person."

"What do you think, Miu?" Keebo asked.

"About the safety notice?" Miu asked in response. "Whaddya think? 'Course I'm glad-"

"...Let's give it a try," Keebo interrupted. Then he walked over to the hydraulic press and- Why is he going in it?!

"...Miu, please!" Keebo begged.

Miu looked alarmed. "Keebo, get out of there!" she exclaimed.

"But if the press comes to a stop if when it detects a person, what will happen if it detects me?" Keebo asked. "Let's find out!"

"Q-Quit ****in' around!" Miu panicked. "You could get hurt!"

"Don't worry," Keebo reassured. "If I sense any danger, I'll move out of the way."

"No!" Miu cried out. "I can't let ya do anything risky!"

"But Miu, I just really want to try it out," Keebo insisted. "If I don't, I'll never be able to rust in peace when I die."

I could tell Keebo wasn't going to change his mind about this, but Miu was too hesitant to try it out. "I'll help you out," I said. "But get out of there if it things go wrong. I don't want Miu to die of a heart attack."

"Certainly!" Keebo replied. "Now, if you would be so kind... Start it up!"

I took a deep breath and pressed the button. And then...

...

...

...

...nothing happened.

"Did you press the button?" Keebo asked.

"I did," I answered. "Several times."

Satisfied with the results, Keebo got out of the hydraulic press, causing it to close as soon as he left. "At least we know now," he said. "It seems this hydraulic press perceives me as a human."

"Or it can recognize independent AIs as humans," Miu guessed. "This room belongs to the Monokubs. They probably built some safety protocols in case one of 'em got in there by accident."

That made Keebo smile. "That only makes things better," he said.

* * *

While Miu and Keebo wanted to hang out in the Exisal hangar, I went to the 5th floor to see if there's a special section behind the extravagant door. Sure enough, I unlocked it with the last real key. What was behind was a door covered in red paint with a note taped to it.

Don't bother trying to get inside. This was supposed to be Rantaro's research lab. Check in on Shuichi instead. His current behavior worries me. -Monodam

I understood why Monodam would write out this note. He said if a student dies before their research lab is revealed, the door will stay locked. But if this note was written for me...

How did he know I got this key?

No, I can't worry about that now. I need to check in on Shuichi. I'm not sure where he is right now, but I hope he's alright...

Huh? Why's my Monopad beeping? I better turn it on to see what's-

"Hello!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Gameplay Mechanic: Now you can speak to Usami on your Monopad! To speak to her, simply press the "Usami" button on the Monopad main menu.


	74. Black Velvet Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the new areas explored, the remaining Ultimates meet up to discuss a surprising reveal.

"Usami?" I asked in a low whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding," Usami answered. "I'm more of a target thanks to my magic stick, so Chiaki insisted on investigating alone."

"But did you find anything?" I asked.

"Not much," Usami admitted. "Whoever's monitoring this killing game is unrecognizable. Not even my magic stick can let me get passed the firewall locks. But I was able to figure something out."

"What?" I asked.

"This supposed mastermind kidnapped Chiaki and I," Usami revealed. "Our code was fragmented at the time, but I could sense something was up. According to the data I was able to read, someone broke into Future Foundation headquarters, kidnapped us, and rewrote Neo World Program. What's worse is that I'm not even sure who it was." She whimpered. "All this unknown information is making me sad!"

"It's okay, Usami," I reassured. "You actually provided good information. What is this Future Foundation?"

Usami's ears perked up as I mentioned that name. "That's my home," she happily answered. "Chiaki and I were born within the facility. The program we were in, Neo World Program, was originally used for rehabilitating those who were in despair. But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"But...we were compromised," Usami trembled. "A virus infiltrated the system and changed my program, stripping me of my ability to read computer code. Eventually I was deleted along with Chiaki because of that same virus. We couldn't properly interact with anyone, but Chiaki was able to reach through one of the subjects in the program. She convinced them to activate the forced shutdown, resulting in my temporary return to eliminate the virus. Our code has been fragmented since then."

"Until Monotaro restored you," I added.

"Yep!" Usami cheerfully confirmed. "But I'm a big girl now! No virus can tamper with my data! And as long as I'm here, I can report Chiaki's findings to you."

"That's great," I happily said. "Thanks Usami."

"Aww, you're welcome," Usami replied. "Now I better get going. I'm worried this new mastermind might be watching us." With that, Usami disappeared, revealing a new icon labeled 'Usami'. She must have added that when she went into my Monopad.

Okay. Now no more distractions. Time to find Shuichi! I could only think of three places he might be: the library, his room, or his research lab. I better start with his research lab-

"Oh, Kaede! Perfect timing!"

That voice came from Angie, who just walked up to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Kirumi wants us all to meet her in the dining hall," Angie answered. "She said she found something important, but I'm worried it's another Flashback Light." She frowned. "Why must Monokuma give us false memories?"

"Are you sure it's a Flashback Light?" I asked. "Monosuke did say the killing game is over."

"It must be a trap!" Angie insisted. "Regardless, I better go on ahead. Please tell Shuichi this if you see him. Bye-onara."

As Angie left the floor with a worried expression, I ended up checking the Ultimate Detective's lab. Sure enough, he was sitting in the chair reading one of the case files.

"Shuichi?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

"I just spoke to Angie," I continued. "She said Kirumi wants us to meet her in the dining hall."

Still no response. Fed up, I walked over to Shuichi and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" I shouted. "Why aren't you saying anything?!"

But Shuichi still didn't respond. He pried away from my grip and went back to reading the case file. He hung his head low, hiding his eyes with his hat and bangs. What's gotten into him? How could he still be this upset about the last trial?

* * *

It took me a while to get Shuichi over to the dining hall. By the time we got there, everyone else already showed up.

"Thank you for bringing Shuichi here, Kaede," Kirumi said. "I have surprising news to share with all of you."

"Yeah, you found the Flashback Light, didn't you?" Kaito assumed. "Let's use it already!"

"Unfortunately it seems Monosuke was telling the truth," Kirumi reported. "There are no signs of any Flashback Lights throughout the academy."

"...There isn't?" Keebo asked. "I honestly thought that's what this all this was about."

Angie breathed a sigh of relief as she wiped her brow. "I'm glad it wasn't a Flashback Light," she admitted.

"But what I found is rather unfortunate," Kirumi continued.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

"The supposed graffiti Gonta had repeatedly mentioned," Kirumi answered. "It has revealed a completed message. It reads...

"...'this world is mine'. But what worries me is that Kokichi's name was crossed out and replaced with a crude misspelling of the word 'jokester'."

"...This world is mine'?" Maki echoed.

"So that's what it means," Kaito said with a chuckle. "It was all just a prank by Kokichi."

"Yeah right!" Miu disagreed. "If that shitstain wanted to prank us, why'd he sign it with the word 'jokester'?!"

"Because it was all a joke to him," Kaito assumed. "He kept adding to that message just so he could make fun of us. Seriously...what a messed up guy."

But is that really why he did that? I mean, when Gonta first found the message, it just said 'horse a'. More letters kept on appearing on the morning after every trial until it finally read: This world is mine. But Miu's right. Why would Kokichi cross out his own name and write down 'jokester' instead? It has to be more than just a prank!

"Well, who cares about Kokichi," Kaito dismissed. "More importantly, is the killing game really over?"

"It seems so, since we haven't seen Monokuma all day," Keebo recalled.

"But Monosuke's message still worries me," Kirumi said. "Even though he said the killing game is over, Monokuma still wants us to stay here."

"While that worries me too, shouldn't we take advantage of this break?" Angie suggested. "It's been so long since we relaxed."

"But what about Kokichi?" Miu asked. "Who knows when he'll-"

"No, there's no need to bother with him..." Kaito interrupted. "The best way to deal with guys like him is to ignore them. So let's just leave him be."

"You say that, but you were the angriest out of all of us," Maki recalled.

"No...there was something I was thinking about," Kaito explained. "It's still a little too early to tell you guys, but..." He sighed. "Well, just leave it to me. There's no need for you guys to worry, especially my sidekick."

But Shuichi didn't respond. "I'll figure it all out," Kaito continued, giving the Ultimate Detective a worried look.

"Figure what out...?" Maki questioned.

"I mean, I'm gonna get you guys out of here," Kaito clarified. "You hear that, Kaede? We're finally escaping."

"That's great!" I happily said.

Maki sighed. "Just don't overdo it," she warned.

"Yeah, just leave it to me!" Kaito repeated.

I'm glad Kaito figured out a way for us to escape. That kind of confidence is just what we need to stay motivated. But there's still something bothering me about Kokichi. Was his message really just a prank?

* * *

With Kaito insisting on spending the day with Shuichi, I decided to pay Angie a visit. Since she's a prophet, she might know what's going on with Shuichi and Kokichi-

"Hngh! Uh! Ah! Ahhhh! O-Ohhhhhhh!"

...Ignoring the unexpected moans, I knocked on the door to Angie's research lab. I could hear her unlocking the door before opening it.

"Oh Kaede, what an unexpected surprise!" Angie remarked as she fully opened the door. "Please, come on in. And what perfect timing! I have finished with my latest masterpiece!"

"Is that why you were moaning?" I asked.

Angie looked embarrassed. "That always happens whenever I work my talent," she explained. "Atua comes down from the great beyond and fills me with his holy presence. All of my work is created in this manner. Now what brings you here?"

"I want to ask you about Shuichi and Kokichi," I answered. "What's going on with them?"

"I'm sorry, Kaede, but not even Atua can tell me what's going on," Angie sadly admitted. "Kokichi is cloaked in mystery and Shuichi has been rendered mute due to unknown reasons." She sighed. "Not even Kaito's tall tales can cheer him up."

"You don't know either?" I asked.

"I might be an oracle, but this is the first time I'm unsure about the future," Angie admitted. "But I fear my prediction regarding Shuichi's demise will soon come true. Unless you can stop the coming darkness, he will unfortunately die."

After hearing that, I suddenly felt a stabbing feeling in my heart. Is Angie right? Will something horrible happen to Shuichi?

Angie quickly noticed my worried expression. "If it helps, I grew up with a special belief," she said. "Those who die an unfair death will be born again in a new body."

"Are you talking about reincarnation?" I asked.

"Indeed, I am," Angie answered with a sad smile. "But don't worry. Surely you would save Shuichi. After all, your souls are bonded together. He saved you from Kiyo's seesaw trap. Hopefully you would return the favor."

That's right... Shuichi and I bonded our souls together during the memorial party! Maybe that means there's a chance I can save him!

"Thanks Angie," I said. "I feel a lot better."

"You're quite welcome," Angie replied. "Anything for a dear friend."


	75. Equipping Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede spends the evening with Maki and Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun little game: the chapter titles for the "Chapter 5 Daily Life" arc have a specific theme. Can you figure out what the theme is?

After spending the day hanging out with Angie (who showed me a painting of her, Himiko, and Tenko), I headed to my room when it got closer to nighttime. But just like this morning's announcement, the Monokubs were completely absent. Is that how it's going to be now? Are we just going to stay here until Monokuma's big reveal?

Regardless, I can't let that distract me now. I have to meet Maki in the courtyard for spar-

_ ding dong _

_ ding dong _

When I opened the door, I found Maki standing outside my room. "...Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Maki? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kaito asked me earlier...to show him my research lab," Maki answered. "I might as well show him, since I know he won't take 'no' for an answer..."

"Does this mean our sparring sessions are off for tonight?" I assumed.

"Not quite," Maki disagreed. "You have to come, too." She hurried off before I could ask her why.

Is this supposed to be a different kind of training? Even if it isn't, I still better go. Maki seemed insistent that I'd come.

* * *

When I got outside, I noticed Kirumi was sitting at the courtyard, looking at the sky. I better see why she's out here.

"Uh... Hi, Kirumi," I said. "What are you doing?"

Kirumi noticed me. "It is alright," she replied. "I was simply admiring the night sky. I had remember what Gonta said several days ago, shortly after Ryoma's suicide trial, so I thought I might enjoy this rare, quiet evening."

"Do you still miss him?" I asked.

"With all my heart," Kirumi answered. She gently touched the insect cage's strap. "I know it won't be easy to simply 'move on', but I can at least use his final words as a motivation to continue protecting everyone. That is also why I chose to wear his insect cage. It will feel as if a part of him is with me."

"That's so sweet..." I complimented. It was just like Angie's latest painting. Kirumi wanted to pay respect to Gonta.

"So what brings you out here, Kaede?" Kirumi asked. "Have you come to join me?"

"No, I already have plans with Maki and Kaito," I answered.

"Very well," Kirumi replied. "But remember this: even the quietest of us have dark shadows."

Another riddle? She does that to show of her matchmaking skills, so is she...?

"Are you talking about Shuichi?" I asked.

"He is clearly troubled," Kirumi answered. "Please keep an eye on him."

"I'll try," I said. Would he even accept my support?

* * *

When I got to Maki's lab, Kaito was surprised to see me. "Kaede?" he asked. "Maki asked you to come here?"

"She did," I answered.

Maki sighed. "Why did you ask me to see my research lab so suddenly, Kaito?"

"Well...I just wanted to see what kind of weapons were here," Kaito answered as he looked around.

"What?" Maki asked. "Why would you want to see my weap-"

"But wow! There's a ton of stuff here!" Kaito complimented. "Can you use all these, Maki Roll?"

"Yes, more or less..." Maki admitted.

"But there's no swords of any kind here—Japanese or western—right?" Kaito noted.

"I don't use swords of any type," Maki explained. "Not after a botched a mission with a katana."

"Oh, I see..." Kaito said. He looked at Maki in concern.

"Don't make that face," Maki said. "I know you didn't mean any harm by it."

"No, it's my fault for making you remember something that makes you feel bad," Kaito apologized. "So...do you want to talk about it?"

"...Huh?" Maki muttered.

"It's difficult to talk to people about your failures. I get it," Kaito continued. "But don't you remember from all those times we hung out? You shouldn't be so close-minded. It's better to open up about your darkest secrets."

"...And how's that going with Shuichi?" Maki asked.

Kaito was taken back by that name. "H-He's getting there," he stammered. "Hopefully I'll figure out why he's gone mute."

"You're ridiculous," Maki said with an eye-roll. "Anyway, that failure doesn't bother me anymore. But I don't mind talking about it. Just be warned, it's a boring story."

"What happened to checking out the weapons in this lab?" I asked.

"I can look at them afterwards," Kaito answered.

Maki began her story. "...When planning an assassination, you need to gather detailed information first," she said. "You need to know the target—their schedule, movements, friends, and acquaintances... For this particular target, he normally worked late into the night... But when I looked further into his schedule, I found out he was into some nerdy hobbies."

"Nerdy hobbies?" Kaito echoed. "You mean like Tsumugi was?"

"Yeah, just like her," Maki answered. "He especially likes cosplay. So while I observed my target's private life, I thought of a good plan to get close to him, while concealing my weapon."

"How?" I asked.

"...A prop carrying case," Maki answered.

"What's that?" Kaito wondered. "How's it different from a normal carrying case?"

"Tsumugi would have known," Maki guessed. "It's a specially-made carrying case for cosplay props. It can accommodate large props, so it's convenient to carry around... So I placed a katana into that carrying case and made my move. But then...the people around thought I was a cosplayer, and something odd happened."

"Someone asked for your picture?" I guessed.

"Worse," Maki corrected. "On that day, they were holding a cosplay event in the same hall the target had gone to. Unfortunately...I had the same height and hairstyle as a popular character, who also carried a katana.

"They thought I was cosplaying that character...so I got dragged into a hall by a group of excited people with expensive cameras. They almost saw the weapons I had in my case... If they had, they would have found out my katana was actually real..."

Kaito chuckled. "I was wondering what this 'serious failure' of yours was going to be!"

"Kaito!" I exclaimed as I put my hands on my hips. "That wasn't funny!"

"Kaede's right," Maki said, nervously tugging on her hair. "For me, it was very serious... I was branded as a failure, because of something so stupid. If they didn't donate to the orphanage anymore...then it would've...been the end..."

Kaito realized his mistake. "Yeah, you're right..." he realized. "That's not funny. I'm really sorry for laughing..."

Maki's face went red as she looked at Kaito. "Y-You don't need to apologize," she stammered. "I'm not mad." She averted her gaze away from him as she pouted. "So can you care to explain why you wanted to see my weapons."

"Didn't I tell you this morning?" Kaito asked in response. "I've got a plan figured out." He spotted a nearby cart. "Oh! What's in that black case over there?" He walked over to the cart and picked up a black case. "What's in it? Is it some kinda weapon?"

"...If you want to know, why don't you open it?" Maki suggested.

"Hmm... Let's see..." Kaito opened the case and pulled out a handle. "What's this?" He looked in the case. "It's a bunch of parts?"

"It's a disassembled crossbow," Maki explained.

"Hmm, so when you put them together, they become a crossbow," Kaito said. "Looks interesting." He smiled at Maki. "Hey Maki Roll...can you teach me and Kaede how to put it together?"

"Sure...I don't mind," Maki answered.

"Put this...and this together..."

"Um...like this?" Kaito asked he snapped the handle onto the crossbow's base.

"And then, put that other part in the opposite way..." Maki continued. She realized Kaito was doing something wrong. "...Ah, wait. That's wrong."

"Oh, my bad," Kaito apologized as he flipped a piece over. "It goes this way."

Maki nodded in response. "Then, next it's-"

I didn't say anything. It felt awkward being a third wheel. As Maki helped Kaito assemble the crossbow, their hands touched a few times. The whole scene looked a bit intimate, kind of like...

I bit my lower lip as I fought back tears. Shuichi was still shy back then, but he was at least talking. But now...

How could a trial leave him mute?

Eventually Kaito held up a completed crossbow. "Whoa, since I built it, it became an extra-cool crossbow!" he cheered.

"It doesn't matter who builds it, though..." Maki pointed out.

"It seems a bit complicated...but I think I can do it by myself next time," Kaito said as he looked at the crossbow. He looked over at me. "Want to give it a try, Kaede?"

"Uh...no thanks," I replied. "I think I understood the instructions by watching you two."

"Then let's put it away," Maki said. "You can easily take it apart by reversing the steps."

Kaito's face went red. "Wait, do I have to do it?!"

"Who else is going to do it?" Maki asked in response.

"Yeah...s-sorry..." Kaito stammered. He nervously cleared his throat. "I don't...feel too good again..."

Maki was taken back. "...Huh?"

"It seems like I'm not at 100%!" Kaito claimed as backed away towards the door. "So I'm gonna go back first!"

"Hey!" Maki shouted. But Kaito had already run off. She sighed in defeat. "I knew he wasn't the type to clean up, but I never thought he'd run away with a crappy lie..." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "...How frustrating. He's the worst."

"That's Kaito for you," I remarked, trying to cheer up Maki.

"...I still can't believe this plan failed," Maki blurted out.

"What plan?" I asked.

"A plan to get the group back together," Maki clarified. "I also invited Shuichi to come here."

Hearing Maki say that was all I needed to know. "You want to cheer him up," I realized.

"Shuichi hasn't said a single word all day," Maki said. "Even I know he's not normally this quiet."

"I've been trying to help too," I said. "And so is Kaito. We're both worried about his mental state. I'm worried if this is because of the last trial."

"He seemed fine after the other trials," Maki recalled. "But for someone who has a hard time with eye contact, this doesn't seem normal. It's almost like his whole mind had shut down."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am," Maki answered. "He's not paying attention to any of us, not even when we talk to him. There's clearly something wrong with him."

"Then I hope he recovers," I sadly replied.

As I helped Maki disassemble the crossbow, I thought about how much has changed since our first nighttime sparring session. I'm glad I have someone like her for a friend. At this point, I can easily say that she fully has my trust.

* * *

...

_ squeak, squeak _

"Yeah, I know. I need to sleep. But it's not my fault! He must've beefed up security!"

_ squeeeeak _

"Sorry, but we can't back down now. It's gonna take a while before Monokuma reveals his plan. We have to use this opportunity to strike."

_ squeak _

"I know the risks, but it's for the best. We have to keep going! It's the only way to end this killing game once and for all!"


	76. Operation Bear Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito finally puts his plan into action.

The next morning was quieter than usual. Not just because of the Monokubs stopped broadcasting the morning announcement, but also because I walked to the dining hall alone. I got so used to Shuichi's company that I kind of miss it now.

When I arrived at the dining hall, everyone else was already there and Kirumi was serving breakfast. But something felt a bit off...

"What are you thinking of?" Maki asked.

I was surprised by the sudden question. "Me?" I asked.

"You're worried about Kokichi, right?" Maki asked. "We're all worried, too..."

"I searched everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him at all," Keebo reported.

"What if he found a way to escape by himself?" Angie wondered.

"That seems highly unlikely," Kirumi commented. "The only way to escape is through the underground passage, yet that seems impossible to pass."

"Yeah right," Miu remarked. "Monokuma's probably got some kinda-"

"Like I said, just forget about him," Kaito interrupted. "Anyway... Listen up, everyone. I gotta tell you guys something."

"What's your idea, Kaito?" I asked.

Kaito glanced around the room. "Looks like Monokuma isn't here," he noticed. "Well, I wouldn't care even if he was." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Didn't I tell you guys yesterday? I'm gonna get you guys outta here." He looked over at me. "Remember, Kaede? We're finally going to fulfill your wish. But to do that, I need your guys' help, especially Miu and Angie. So please! Help me out here!"

"Oh, so we're important?" Angie asked, curious. "Then it must be very serious."

"In order to help you guys, I need you all to work with me," Kaito continued. He walked over to Shuichi and put his hand on his shoulder. "So I need your full support, Shuichi. I can't do this without my sidekick."

Shuichi slowly lifted his head up, but he didn't say a word. At least he was finally responding.

"Not so fast, space dick!" Miu butted in. "What's this genius plan of yours?! I'm willin' to cooperate, but I can't stick my golden brain in it without more info."

"Miu's right," Keebo agreed. "Why do you need us to work with you?"

"Fight Monokuma with me," Kaito finally revealed.

"Fight...Monokuma?" Maki repeated.

"Now's our best chance..." Kaito explained. "We've got three Monokubs on our side. Miu and Angie are friends with Monotaro and Monophanie, while Monodam's already helping things out. With just two Exisals protecting Monokuma, now's our chance to get together and kick his ass!"

So that's why Kaito wanted to visit Maki's lab last night. But is it a good idea to fight Monokuma?

"Are you sure that is the best solution?" Kirumi questioned. "We have already seen proof that Monokuma can always come back after his body is dismantled."

"Then all we need to do is destroy them one by one till there aren't any left!" Kaito said.

"Nuts to that!" Miu shouted. "I'm all for gettin' back at him, but ya don't think he's got a backup plan?"

"Not to mention we don't know if our Monokub friends will help," Angie pointed out. "Even Monophanie remains loyal to Monokuma despite our close friendship."

"Then...you're fine with the way things are now?" Kaito asked. "Even though Monosuke said the killing game's over, do you guys really want to continue staying here?! Are you okay with that?! The only way to change things now...is to fight. If we don't stand up now, then when?!"

"Kaito, please calm down," Kirumi advised. "While I am skilled at disarming enemies, none of us are as good at proper combat like Gonta and Tenko."

"Then we'll just have to fight on their behalf," Maki decided.

"You want to fight Monokuma?" I asked.

"I'm sick of staying here," Maki admitted. "And if fighting Monokuma is the only way of escaping, count me in."

Keebo was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke. "Let's do it," he decided. "My inner voice that guides me when I feel lost spoke to me again... It said, 'now is the time to stand and fight'. It may be a dangerous course of action, but if it will prevent future victims...then I've decided that I will fight Monokuma!"

"I'm not good at combat, but I will lend you my aid," Angie said. "Maybe I can convince Monophanie to help us the next time I see her."

Kirumi sadly sighed. "This is still a risky strategy, Kaito," she pointed out. "But if you are that insistent, perhaps I can give everyone the proper training for disarming enemies."

"You're going to join as well, right, Shuichi?" Maki asked.

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but he instead nodded his head in agreement. "I'll help as well," I decided. "I might be the Ultimate Pianist, but I can use my amazing hearing to figure out where Monokuma is."

Miu sighed. "Fine, I'll join in," she said. "But I better not see any more murders once we've got things set up!"

"So we all agree..." Kaito said. "Then it's decided. Let's do it! We're gonna beat Monokuma to a pulp!"

"Yes!" Keebo agreed. "Let's show him what we're made of!"

"May Atua guide us all!" Angie happily said.

"And when did you guys want to start?" Maki asked. "I'm fine with starting right away..."

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself," Kaito advised. "Because...this'll be the final battle. We should make sure we're prepared for battle. I was the one who brought this up, but I can't get things prepared by myself." He took out his inhaler and breathed into it. "I can't overdue things as long as I have this stupid cancer, so I need all of you to help get as many weapons you can find. The battle's gonna be tonight! Once it's nighttime, bring everything you could find to the gym!"

* * *

"HOW-WONDERFUL."

"EVERYONE-IS-FINALLY-GETTING-ALONG."

"I-JUST-HOPE-THEY-DISCOVER-THE-TRUE-POWER-TO-END-THIS-KILLING-GAME."

"Yo, Monodam! What're you doin'?!"

"DOING-WHAT-FATHER-ASKED-AND-MONITORING-THE-ULTIMATES."

"That better be all! Ya better not try anything funny while Papa Kuma's workin' on Phase 2!"

"DON'T-WORRY. EVERYTHING-IS-PROCEEDING-ACCORDING-TO-PLAN."

* * *

After breakfast, we prepared for the final battle. We each went our separate ways to find weapons. I couldn't believe this was finally happening. Miu and Angie are probably finding Monotaro and Monophanie right now. With them and Monodam on our side, we might actually have a chance to get out of here.

But as I gathered some shot put balls from the warehouse, I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. Could Monokuma already be two steps ahead of us? His constant silence might be proof of that. And we can't forget about Kokichi. We haven't seen him at all after the last trial. There's no way he'll ignore this, so he's clearly planning something as well.

It wasn't long before nighttime came. With my backpack full of shot put balls, I went to the gym. When I got there, everyone else- Wait, where's Miu?

"Alright, just about everyone's here," Kaito said, wielding an axe. "I hope you're all ready."

"I already got the weapons I needed," Maki said, placing two knifes in holsters that were strapped to her legs.

"Is it alright if I act as a healer?" Angie asked as she held up a pitcher of water. "I know many water healing techniques."

"Would this be a suitable weapon?" Keebo asked. He held up a megaphone. "I asked Miu to rig this so it wouldn't harm me."

"Any weapon will do," Kirumi replied, carrying Kiyo's gold-leaf katana.

"This was the best I could find," I said as I held up my shot put-filled backpack. "What did you bring, Shuichi?"

Shuichi held up...some kind of pistol? "I-I...filled the pellets with a special kind of poison..." he shyly explained. "They will cause Monokuma to rust upon contact..."

"Alright, that's my sidekick!" Kaito happily said, patting Shuichi on the back. It looked like he was slowly recovering. "Anyway, let's get started! You guys better be ready to fight and win!"

"But are you certain this will work?" Kirumi asked.

"It has to," Kaito insisted. "We challenged him a bunch of times, but it never worked out, right? That's because...we gave up." He tightly clenched his axe. "But this time we can't give up! Cuz this is our final chance! We're gonna beat up Monokuma and finally get out of this ridiculous place! Now who's with me?!"

We cheered in response, although Shuichi smiled softly instead. "Let Operation Bear Hunt begin!" I exclaimed, taking my role as team leader.

"Operation...Bear Hunt?" Maki asked.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," I admitted. But why did that sound so familiar-?

"What a coinkydink—I was planning on ending this, too."

Before we left the gym, we all turned out heads at the same time. And there he was, standing in the center of the gym.

It was Kokichi, and he was armed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, the reason why I made Monodam the nicer Monokub is because he's the fan-favorite compared to his siblings.


	77. Full Moon Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kokichi tries to weasel things out in a suspicious manner.

"Y'know...I was thinking about how to end this as soon as possible," Kokichi said.

"You little—!" Kaito growled, gripping onto his axe. "What are you—!"

"I wouldn't move if I were you," Kokichi warned as he started tossing a weird-looking grenade with one hand. "At least, if you don't wanna become this li'l guy's prey."

"...Is that a bomb?" Maki asked.

"Yup, it's exactly that," Kokichi confirmed. "Which means if you don't wanna be blown to pieces, then listen to what I'm about to tell you."

"You little—!" Kaito growled. "What are you gonna do with that bomb?!"

Kokichi stopped tossing the bomb. "Y'know how it says in the rules that the killing game will continue until there're only two left?" he recalled. "But it never mentioned anything about how many you can kill, right? So, here's a question for everyone... **Will the Detective Prince please step forward?"**

Shuichi looked alarmed. "...What?" he gasped.

"But that means..." Angie realized.

Kaito's face went pale. "Then the way you were gonna end the killing game is..."

"I thought maybe I should kill eeeeveryone!" Kokichi revealed. "Except for me and, like, Shuichi."

"...Why me?" Shuichi asked.

"Because if I did that, I'd be able to end this stupid thing and still abide by school rules, right?" Kokichi explained. "And besides, compared to all of you, Shuichi and I are the only ones who have a special power. That kind of power is super important to complete my true plan. I can't do it alone."

"Q-Quit screwing around!" Kaito stammered. "Who'd ever agree to that?!"

"Even if you threaten to destroy me, I have no intention of being manipulated by you," Keebo said, standing tall.

Kirumi held up the gold-leaf katana. "I must ask you to step aside," she threatened. "You might have tricked Gonta into his demise, but I refuse to let anyone else die under my watch!"

"...I'd rather kill you," Maki threatened.

"I refuse to give in to your sick, twisted demands!" Angie cried out.

Kokichi looked at us in alarm. "Your tricks don't work on us, Kokichi," I said. "We're not going to let you-"

"There you are, you little shitstain!"

To our surprise, Miu ran into the gym and grabbed Kokichi by his uniform. "Get your grubby, slimy hands off my genius creations!" she shouted.

"Miu, what's going on?!" I asked.

"This ****in' gremlin stole my inventions!" Miu explained as she dropped Kokichi to the floor. "I spent hours tryin' to find 'em!"

I looked at the hammers. "Are these the inventions you're talking about?" I asked.

"They're not just any hammers," Miu explained. "They're Iruma-patented electrohammers." She held one up as she laughed. "One whack of these babies will disable any non-Keebo electronic device in an instant!"

"That's awfully considerate of you," Keebo remarked.

Kokichi looked around the room. "Wow... Look at all of you and your unique weapons," he commented. "Luckily I've already got a weapon of my own to fight Monokuma." He pulled out an odd-looking gun. "Behold! A knifegun!"

Kaito was surprised. "Hey, how did you know we were gonna fight Mono-"

"Oh! Morgan was eavesdropping on your conversation in the dining hall!" Kokichi interrupted. "Remember? She's my second set of ears. Besides, I was just so elated when I found out you guys wanted to fight Monokuma." He proudly held up his knifegun. "I haven't used this baby in a loooong time!"

"Hold it right there!" Miu shouted. "No one's fighting Monokuma!"

"But Miu, don't you want to leave this place?" Kaito asked.

"'Course I do, space dick!" Miu answered. "That's why I built these electrohammers. They're to help us escape, not battle robotic teddy bears! And it's all thanks to Kaediot."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you!" Miu repeated. "After that whole disaster with the underground tunnel, I noticed how dead serious you were with escaping. So I sketched up some blueprints and went to work as soon as my research lab was open."

"Then why didn't you say so sooner?" Angie asked. "We could've used them weeks ago."

"Simple," Miu stated. "Don't. Rush. Genius. It took me a while to work out all the kinks, especially once me and Keebo started dating. Do you know how hard it was in makin' sure his circuits didn't fall limp if one of you dimwits accidentally bonked him?"

Keebo cleared his throat. "You didn't have to word it like that."

"Just provin' my point, Keebs," Miu replied with a wink.

"Your words appear to be genuine," Kirumi noted. "Do you really wish to help us escape?"

"O-Of course I do!" Miu stammered. "I can't afford to die here, anyway... Not when I still need to invent something that's gonna change the world! And that's it! I-It's not like...I developed a soft spot for all of you..."

I had a feeling that's what happened. Miu probably didn't want to admit it, but I bet she realized it's okay to trust others, especially after I defended her from Kokichi's bullying.

"Aww... The un****able, ugly bitch has a heart!" Kokichi mocked.

"Zip it, you gremlin!" Miu snapped. "I don't got time to be dealin' with you!"

Kokichi looked surprised. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was just as surprised too, but I was also proud of Miu. At least she won't have to deal with him anymore.

"Did you also make the bomb Kokichi is holding?" Maki asked.

"'Course I did," Miu confirmed as she snatched the bomb from Kokichi's grasp. "But it ain't just any ordinary bomb. It's an electrobomb, a special kinda bomb that jams electronic signals by scattering particles that interfere electromagnetic waves. Once this baby goes off, all electronic devices writhing 50 yards will be completely disabled for two hours. And yes, I also made sure it wouldn't hurt my precious boytoy. But you've gotta use 'em sparingly, cuz I only made three."

"So you're planning on fighting Monokuma with an electrohammer instead?" Kaito asked.

"Try to keep up, dipshit!" Miu shouted. "We're not gonna fight Monokuma! We're gonna get through the underground tunnel."

Shuichi looked surprised. "Are...you serious?" he asked.

"'Course I'm serious, Pooichi," Miu answered. "Think about it. We haven't seen Monokuma ever since the trial. Why fight him when he won't show his face anymore? This is the perfect opportunity to escape!"

"What?!" Kokichi yelped. "That's the last thing we should be doing right now!"

"...No," Shuichi spoke up. He lifted up his hat, finally revealing his eyes. "We can use the electrohammers to destroy the traps in the underground tunnel. If anything, escaping sounds more like our best bet."

Kaito was surprised by Shuichi's confidence. "You really want to do this, don't you?" he asked.

"If we try to fight Monokuma, there's no doubt he'll try to kill all of us on the spot," Shuichi admitted. "As much as I would agree with you, escaping seems more like the best option."

"But I must warn you: I haven't had the time to get better batteries," Miu warned. "So their current batteries don't have enough juice. If any of you use it against an Exisal, it's power will go down the toilet. When that happens, you gotta recharge it for 24 hours. Ya got that?"

Kokichi looked pale. "Y'know, I'm just gonna step outside for a bit..." he muttered.

"You're not coming...?" Keebo asked.

"What good am I for this kind of mission?" Kokichi asked, already walking over to the door. "You don't want me around anyway."

"W-Wait, before you run off again...there's something I need to ask you," Shuichi said. "What was that writing in the courtyard?"

Kokichi didn't respond. His back was facing us, so I couldn't get a clear look at his face. "That message that Gonta found," Shuichi continued. "'This world is mine', I believe it said. Did you write that? And if so...why did you cross out your name and sign it as 'Jokester'?"

But Kokichi still didn't respond. "That was you, wasn't it?" Kaito asked.

I could hear Kokichi inhaling. "I wouldn't gain anything from writing a message like that, would I?" he asked in response. "That would just make you guys suspect I have a...split personality." He laughed. "Yeah... Signing my name as 'Jokester' would make me seem like I have that." He turned around to face us. "It's probably just something crazy Monokuma came up with... But, don't worry. I truly wanna end this- URK!"

"Tell us the truth," Maki said as she tightened her grip around Kokichi's throat. "What are you scheming?"

Kokichi started gasping for breath. "L-Like I said, I just wanna end this, that's all..." he insisted.

"If you don't tell us the truth, then I'll break you," Maki threatened.

Kaito ran over to Maki's side and grabbed her arm. "Maki Roll, cut it out!" he shouted. "You'll get killed if you don't!" Tears were brimming from his eyes. "I told you we can't play this killing game! That's just what Monokuma wants!"

_ SQUEEEEAK _

Fortunately Morgan popped out of Kokichi's handkerchief and bit Maki's hand, causing her to let go of him. "Thanks...Morgan," he gasped. He glared at Maki. "How could you do something like that to the Ultimate Supreme Leader?" He rubbed his throat. "Y-You guys may not think that way, but...I see all of you as my confidants... Th-That's why...I can't let you do this. You're making a huge mistake... So please...believe me..."

As Kokichi stumbled out of the gym, we were still surprised by his change in behavior. The way he spoke seemed genuine, but after that whole stunt he pulled after the trial...

How can I believe a psycho like him?

"Wh-What should we do?" Keebo asked.

"Just ignore him," Miu dismissed with a shrug. "He's probably tryin' to get us all to stay here. Now if you excuse me, I need to get more electrohammers."

"How many did you make?" I asked.

"Sixteen," Miu answered. "One for each of us. Looks like Kokichi only stole six from me, so I better get two more. Once you peabrains are ready, meet me at the underground tunnel." She left the gym, leaving her electrohammers for us.

"So are we really going to escape?" Kirumi asked.

Kaito looked at his axe and sighed. "Y'know...Miu's right," he realized. "This is our one chance to escape. If we can use these electrohammers, maybe we can get through the underground passage..." He took out his inhaler and breathed into it. "So why don't we give it a try."

"But are you sure we should escape?" Angie asked. "I'm more concerned with Kokichi's behavior."

"But it seems we do not have a choice," Kirumi pointed out. "Either we stay here and fight Monokuma, or take Miu's advice and escape."

I stepped forward. "Come on, you guys!" I encouraged. "Our goal was to escape together! Don't you want to keep that shared promise?"

"I agree with Kaede," Kaito said as he looked at his inhaler. "I don't know if I can get any more of this medicine. I'm bound to run out eventually."

"True, this is our best chance now that Monokuma isn't making any obvious movements..." Keebo noted.

"So let's follow through with Miu's plan and try the underground passage with these hammers," Kaito decided. "We'll get to the outside world together!"

"But what about what Gonta said?" Maki asked. "He said learning about the secret of the outside world made him feel empty."

"We do not know if that's a lie or the truth, though," Keebo pointed out.

Shuichi picked up one of the electrohammers. "We have to get out," he insisted. "We have to leave this place no matter what."

"Yeah, that's all we've got!" Kaito encouraged. "Well, the secret out the outside world might just be a lie anyway!"

"Either way, we should at least try," Keebo agreed. "So we won't have any regrets."

Angie joyfully laughed. "Here's to no regrets!" she cheered.

"...Fine," Maki said. "But I'm still suspicious of Kokichi's words."

"Then allow me to support you all," Kirumi spoke up. "We can finally complete the underground passage."

I smiled wide. "Then let's get going!" I encouraged. "Let's finally escape this school and get to the outside world together!"

"Yes, let's go!" Keebo agreed.

We set our weapons down (although I had to take the shot put balls out of my backpack), grabbed the electrohammers, and left the gym in high spirits. But as we left, I noticed Shuichi still had his pistol strapped to his waist.

"Shuichi, why do you still have that pistol?" I asked.

"Ah, well..." Shuichi answered. He put his hand on the holster. "I have a feeling I'm safer with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts jumping to conclusions, Miu is telling the truth. She built the electrohammers and the electrobombs out of her free will just so she could help the others escape.


	78. The Evoked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates begin their escape plan, but what's going to happen when they succeed?

Eventually we met up with Miu in the underground passage, where she was waiting for us with two more electrohammers. "Alright, you dipshits," she said. "Let's finally get outta here!"

"This plan still worries me," Kirumi said, voicing concern. "Why did Kokichi express worry about escaping?"

Kaito chuckled. "There's no need to worry!" he reassured. "Of course it's gonna be a little dangerous, but we've got all these Ultimates here! If we all work together, everything will be alright!" He looked over at me. "We can finally fulfill your wish, Kaede."

I couldn't help but smile. After all this time, we were finally going to escape together. We've come so far since those failed attempts at escaping. Even though half of us are still here, we managed to come together and become friends. This made me feel so happy.

Keebo put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes...we made a promise together."

"I know what you're talking about, Kaito," I said. "Our promise to work together and escape...so we can all remain friends afterwards."

"Indeed," Kirumi agreed, placing her hand on Gonta's insect cage. "Once we escape, I will fulfill my duty to protect all of you."

"I can finally return to my home!" Angie happily exclaimed. "Well technically not my birth home since I'm an exchange student, but my temporary residence is still my home."

Shuichi started sniffling. "We're finally going to leave," he said. "Uncle Daiki and Mika must be worried about me. And now...I'll see them after all this time." He clutched his electrohammer and looked up with newfound determination in his eyes. "I will never give up! I can't give up!"

"All we can do it move forward," Maki said. She smiled at me and held up her fist. "Ready to do this, leader?"

I bumped fists with Maki before setting foot in the passage entrance. "Of course," I answered. "Now let's escape once and for all!"

* * *

The underground passage was a lot easier to navigate this time. We kept on swinging the electrohammers at all the booby traps. At one point, Angie accidentally hit Keebo, but luckily he was completely unaffected. I guess Miu was right when she said she made them Keebo-proof.

Eventually we finally saw it. We reached the end of the tunnel. And... Is that a metal door?

"Is this...the exit?" Maki asked.

"It seems like it," Kaito remarked. "Look there."

Angie squinted at the door. "Could this door lead to the outside world?"

"I suppose it does," Kirumi answered. She smiled softly. "We finally did it."

Suddenly, I felt a warm feeling on my cheek. Was that...

"Shuichi?" I asked.

"Ah!" Shuichi yelped. He tugged down on the brim of his hat. "S-Sorry... Was I too early?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we are kind of...dating..." Shuichi muttered. "But I wasn't sure when would be the right time to...k-kiss you..." He shyly peak out from underneath his hat. "Did I screw things up?"

That's right... Shuichi asked me to be his girlfriend while we were in the virtual world. With everything that's been going on, I almost forgot about it.

"Don't worry," I reassured as I gently held his hand. "You didn't. I'm new to this whole relationship thing too, but I guess now was a good time for a kiss."

Shuichi smiled as he lifted up his hat. "Thanks...sw-sweetheart..."

(Is it me, or did this place suddenly feel warm?)

"Congratu-****in'-lations, you're official," Miu said, getting impatient. "Now let's focus on gettin' outta here!"

"...Wait," Maki spoke up. "We still need to know if this is actually the outside world."

"That is true," Kirumi agreed. "We are still unaware of the outside world's true nature."

"It's fine!" Kaito reassured. "Monokuma was probably just lying to us! The skies over this academy are normal."

"That's true," Angie agreed. "Not to mention Atua frequently saying the Flashback Lights show nothing but lies."

"Anyway, let's open that door," Keebo said. "We'll have plenty of time for talk afterward. That looks similar to the electric barrier in front of the Exisal hangar... Unless we disable that, we won't be able to open that door."

Shuichi walked up to the door. "This is...a control panel for the barrier," he noted. "Does anyone know the passcode to disable it?"

"I got this!" Miu bragged as she cracked her knuckles. "If it's the same as the one from the Exisal hangar, I should be able to crack this baby wide open."

"How were you able to get the passcode?" Maki wondered.

"It's kind of a long story..." I answered.

"No, it's not," Keebo disagreed. "It's actually quite simple. I was with Miu and Kaede when they were exploring the Exisal hangar. Monosuke listed a string of random numbers, but he seemed surprised when Miu said she memorized the whole thing."

"Alright!" Kaito cheered. "Once Miu types in the passcode, we can finally open this big dumb gate... Then everything will be over! We can say goodbye to this academy and this killing game!"

"Finally...this death game is going to end," Maki added.

"Yes, at last we can return to our normal lives," Keebo agreed.

So this is it... As soon as this door opens, we're going back to our normal lives... No, not just that. We agreed to stay friends afterwards. And Shuichi... He's not just my friend. He's my very first boyfriend. I want to continue seeing him the most.

Miu walked up to the control panel. "This is it, you guys!" she said. "Time to graduate from this hellhole prison!" She quickly typed in the passcode.

Angie joyfully laughed. "The barrier has disappeared!"

"Now we just gotta open up this gate!" Kaito encouraged. "Let's all work together!"

"Yes! We can do it!" Keebo happily agreed.

"I cannot wait to return to serving the people of Japan," Kirumi said.

The eight of us rushed over to the door and used our strength to pry it open. Eventually we were able to get it open-

"What...is this?" Shuichi asked.

Kaito took a few steps back. "What's going on?" he asked. "What is this-" He frantically covered his mouth. "I-I can't breathe!"

I could hear Shuichi gasping for breath as my vision became blurry. I...I can't breathe ei-

...

......

.........

............

Ugh... Did I...pass out?

Wait... It looks like Shuichi woke up first. Who's he talking to?

Eventually everyone else woke up and we got back on our feet. "That did not look like Japan..." Kirumi noted. "What...was it?"

"You better start talkin' Kokichi!" Miu shouted.

Kokichi? I turned my head around and sure enough, he was right here. He had a pleased expression on his face, but why? And why did he join us despite his panicked reaction back in the gym?

"Where...even are we?" Kaito asked. He paused to use his inhaler. "Wh-What in the world...is going on?"

"Good mooorning, everyone!" Kokichi said with a cheeky grin. "How are you guys feeling? Terrible?" He tilted his head to the side. "Of course you guys are! Cuz now you know the truth of the outside world!"

I looked back at the now-closed door in shock. " _That_ was the outside world?!"

**"You saw it, right?"** Kokichi asked. **"The outside world you guys desperately longed for...doesn't exist!"**

"What do you mean...it doesn't exist?" Maki asked.

"Do you wanna know?" Kokichi asked in response. "Then I'll tell you. I bet you're soooo desperate to know why Monokuma has an underground passageway that leads to that horrifying image. Everything began when that despair came falling from the sky.

"There was no way to avoid the numerous amount of meteorites raining down on Earth... The leaders of every nation, including Japan's prime minister Kirumi Tojo, realized that we could not escape the end of the world-"

"H-Hold on!" Keebo interrupted. "The end of the world...? What are you talking abou-"

"Geeeez!" Kokichi whined as he stomped his foot. "You better not interrupt me again, or I'm not gonna tell you anything, got that?"

"B-But—!" Keebo stammered.

"Keebo...we should listen to what he has to say..." Shuichi suggested.

Kokichi laughed. "That's my Detective Prince!" he praised. "Now, continuing where we left off... The leaders of every nation wanted to prevent the extinction of the human race...so they decided to implement a plan, one that Kirumi herself suggested.

"The Gofer Project. A place to place talented humans in a spaceship in order to help them escape the world's end so that they may find another planet to preserve humankind... The Gofer Project wasn't implemented to save the human race...but rather, to salvage the human race. 16 young and talented highschoolers were chosen for the Gofer Project.

"These Adams and Eves of the new world were known as the Ultimate students. But the 16 students refused to partake in this plan. Well, it's obvious why they wouldn't... Surviving alone... Family and friends left behind to die... That's just hell right there. So then, the 16 students decided to flee from the project. They erased their memories to forget their Ultimate talents...to become normal students. But it was around that time, a certain cult organization rose in power.

"Those who believed in the end of days were convinced humans deserved the meteorites' wrath. When they discovered the Gofer Project, they plotted to sabotage the plan... That's when the Ultimate Hunt began. The Ultimate Hunt affected all of society. Those influenced by it searched for the 16 students. As a countermeasure, the organization responsible for the Gofer Project...

"...spread misinformation claiming that all 16 students had died. That was our memory of the funeral. With this, they were able to quell the Ultimate Hunt, shelter the 16 students, and carry out the Gofer Project.

"The ark's launch succeeded...despite the meteorites and the destruction of Earth... The 16 Ultimate students were sent off into space as humanity's last survivors. And that ark...is the true identity of this academy!"

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles...is actually a gigantic spaceship colony," Kokichi continued.

"Th-This whole academy...is one giant spaceship colony?" Keebo asked.

"That must be a lie!" Angie shouted as she pointed at Kokichi. "Just like the Flashback Lights!"

"Angie's right!" Kaito agreed. "You really think I'll believe that?!"

**"Whoa, hold on,"** Kokichi said, raising his hands defensively. **"This story isn't done yet.** Don't you think it's strange? Why do you think the killing game happened on the ark, humanity's last hope? Actually...the organization behind the Gofer Project made one terrible oversight. **A horrible person infiltrated the project, hiding among the 16 chosen to be the last survivors of the human race.** But not just any person. It was the leader of the cult organization trying to crush the Gofer Project.

"And after a bit of mental training, they hid among the last survivors of the human race, and prepared a robot on this ship... Yup. That robot is Monokuma.  Originally the 16 chosen students were placed into a state of cold sleep and were only supposed to wake up once the ship found a suitable planet... But Monokuma manipulated the ark and brought it back to the ruined Earth. Although the 16 were supposed to wake up on a different planet, they rose from their sleep...and they are here now."

"I-If we returned to Earth, that means..." Kaito realized.

"What you guys just saw...that's Earth now," Kokichi confirmed.

"Wh-What did you say?!" Kaito asked.

"That's Earth after a few hundred years, while we were in cold sleep..." Kokichi clarified. "An Earth destroyed by meteorites...without oxygen or living creatures... An Earth without any cities...or any people you knew... That is the truth of the outside world. There is no place for you bastards to go home to. That's why it's pointless to go outside. You should have listened to me when I said escaping is a bad idea. The outside world doesn't exist anymoooore!"

"The Earth and humans have died out ages ago. Except for the last 16 survivors of humanity." He looked at us. "...Well, last _9_ survivors of humanity."

"Is this another one of your lies?" Kirumi suspected.

"You saw the outside world, didn't you?" Kokichi asked. "Isn't that proof enough? **Anyway, I gotta confess... You know that cult I mentioned earlier? The leader...is me."**

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered.

"Which meeeans..." Kokichi continued. "The mastermind who snuck Monokuma into the ark is... **meeeee!!!"**

I felt my heart jump. Kokichi's expression twisted into a demonic smile. He didn't look human anymore...

"Kokichi... You're the mastermind?!" Keebo panicked.

"I didn't want to just crush the Gofer Project, I wanted to ruin it in the worst way possible..." Kokichi said. "So, I came up with a plan! **What could possibly be worse than the last 16 survivors of humanity killing each other?!"**

"What...?" Maki muttered. "Y-You...!"

"That's gotta be another one of your stinkin' lies!" Miu insisted.

Kokichi sighed. "You fools only believe what's in front of you," he commented. He laughed. "Then I'll show you...the irrefutable evidence that _I_ am the mastermind!" He pulled out a small device and pressed a few buttons.

"E-Exisals?!" Kaito panicked.

"What's going on?!" Keebo demanded. "Why are the Monokubs here?!"

"The Monokubs aren't in the Exisals this time," Kokichi explained. "Since I'm the mastermind, I control everything in this school." He laughed as he held up his device. "As long as I have the master remote control, all Exisals move on my command."

"So...you really are the mastermind?" Maki asked.

I was fuming. "Then you're not just a psychopath," I said. "You're completely heartless!"

Kokichi sighed. "You look like you don't believe me, Shuichi," he noticed. "I'm so disappointed in you, especially since you can't remember a single thing at all. I even gave you such a huge hint, but you still didn't get it.

"I was waiting with so much anticipation to see when you guys would figure it out."

"Hint...?" Maki repeated. "You left that message for this...?"

"But I guess that precious hint went to waste," Kokichi dismissed. "All cuz you bastards trusted each other."

"Because we're friends!" I explained.

"I told youuuu," Kokichi whined. "You guys should've doubted each other more. You guys could've realized I was the mastermind earlier, and there could've been less victims." He looked over at me. "Actually, you had the right idea to try and kill the mastermind at the start, Kaede..." He cackled. **"Too bad though. If only you had killed me then, the killing game would've ended."**

I felt a sick pit in my stomach. "But...I didn't," I pointed out. "The trap failed...and Tsumugi ended up killing Rantaro…"

**"And this is the truth to the killing game,"** Kokichi continued. **"Well? This turned out not-so-boring, huh? Not _anyone_ could've organized a killing game with the last 16 survivors of humanity, y'know?"**

Kaito was fuming. "A-Are you saying...it's the truth?" he asked. "We were just being led around by you this whole time?!"

Kokichi grinned at Kaito. "Oh? You mad?" he teased. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Shut up!" Kaito shouted. "Of course I'm mad!" His grip on his electrohammer tightened. "Don't think you've won just because you stole the Exisals from the Monokubs! Cuz we've got the electrohammers-"

With perfect timing, all of our electrohammers deactivated. "Wh-What?" Kaito asked. "What's happening?"

Miu sighed. "Don't you peabrains remember?" she asked. "The electrohammers' batteries don't last very long." She frowned. "I knew I should've checked for better batteries in my lab..."

"Sorry, Kaito," Kokichi mocked. "Your tiny brain is just too different from mine."

Kaito glared at Kokichi. "Please donmt glare at me like thaaat," the Ultimate Supreme Leader whimpered. "Punching me won't solve anything either, y'know? You can't resurrect the dead...and you can't turn Earth back to normal." He glanced at Kirumi. **"....Riiiight?"**

Kirumi flinched, placing her hand on Gonta's insect cage. "E-Even if that's the case..." Kaito stammered. He raised his fist. "I can't get over it if I don't punch you!"

"Kaito, wait!" Shuichi cried out. But he was unable to stop Kaito from running over to Kokichi.

Unfortunately Kokichi grabbed Kaito's fist. **"Geez...your stupidity can't be cured, just like that stupid cancer of yours."** He mocked. He pressed a button on his remote and...

BONK!

"Kaito!" Shuichi panicked.

"...Don't worry," Kokichi reassured. "He's not dead. But now you know, right? There's no use defying me, the mastermind." He laughed. "These Exisals were originally machines to protect us. They were built to shield us from any danger that might op up on other planets." He put his hand on his hip and gave a slight wave with his other hand. "But now, I think it's hee-larious how much they've become a threat to you guys."

Maki was ticked off. "Give...Kaito..." She pulled out her twin knifes. "...Give Kaito back!"

I quickly grabbed Maki by her waist. "Maki, please calm down!" I cried out.

"...Let go," Maki said in a cold tone. "Do you want to die?"

"I won't let go of you!" I insisted, tightening my grip on Maki's waist. "If you kill Kokichi, you'll be no better than him!" I could feel tears drip from my eyes as my vision blurred. "Please Maki! You're not thinking clearly!"

Luckily my words got through to Maki and she put her knifes back in her holsters. I breathed a sigh of relief as I released my grip.

"Aw, how sweet!" Kokichi complimented. "The Ultimate Assassin's bestie talked her out of murder! I guess she finally accepted it." He glared at Shuichi. "You believe me, don't you? Your talent is useless now, Detective Prince. The mystery of the killing game, the secret of the outside world, the mastermind's identity... **They're all solved! We don't need a detective anymore! This is the true ending!"**

Angie looked pale. "Then...the Flashback Lights were real?" she realized. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"How about...doing anything you want?" Kokichi suggested. "It's just like what Monosuke said. The killing game's over. You're free to do what you want. **You guys can commit suicide together or kill each other... Or, you can take Angie's advice and stay here! You're welcome to do that too!**

"Thanks to the school's barrier, there's plenty of oxygen." He laughed. "It _is_ the Gofer Project's ark. It's supposed to be humanity's last hope. Oh, but did you guys know? The sky on the other side of the barrier isn't real...

"That's just one of the ark's functions. It's meant to help us forget we're on a spaceship. **So anyway, the killing game is over. Now, you can do whatever you please."**

"I...don't know what to do..." Keebo admitted.

"...What do you plan to do with Kaito?" Maki asked.

"Oh, I just want him to chill out for a bit," Kokichi answered. "Hot-blooded idiots like him are trouble... They do whatever they want without thinking about the consequences. If it's just him, I can deal. But if he gets all of you involved, then that's totally a hassle... Also, the killing game might start up again if I let him run around." He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Anywaaay, Kaede. Can I have the Exisal hangar's alarm remote back?"

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"I was thinking that'd be the perfect place to keep Kaito in," Kokichi explained.

I glared at Kokichi. "Then I won't hand it over," I said. "I won't give in to your demands!"

**"...Then you know what'll happen if you don't hand it over, right?"** Kokichi asked. **"This school is mine! I am the trickster king! I, Kokichi Oma, am the mastermind and king of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles! Yes! This world is mine!"**

But before I could say another word, Shuichi grabbed the hangar remote from me and gave it to Kokichi. "Thanks, Detective Prince," he said with a laugh as he patted him on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you to listen." With that, he left with the Exisals following him.

I looked around the room. We were all upset with everything that just happened. I felt...empty, like I couldn't come up with a good plan.

"Th-Then...it's really true," Miu muttered. "Humanity does deserve damnation..." She hid her face with both hands as she sobbed. "What am I supposed to do knowing my inventions can't change the world?!"

Maki glared at Shuichi. "...Coward," she muttered.

"The Ultimate Academy is...a spaceship," Keebo recalled. "And we're the 16 survivors of humanity..." His fingers twitched. "This killing game we've been playing... Why pity the remnants of humanity against each other, for a world that no longer exists? And the mastermind who engineered all this, and is forcing us to participate...is Kokichi..." Sparks flew out of his body. "I-I can't! My mind...feels like it's about to short circuit!"

Angie looked at the door again. "I don't understand..." she muttered. "Atua said the Flashback Lights show nothing but lies. But if that's really the outside world..." She grasped the top of her head as her eyes widened. "Is everything I grew up believing a lie?! Was I worshipping a false god this whole time?!"

Shuichi looked at the ground, breathing heavily. "So...it's really over," he said. "There's no point to this killing game anymore. Because there's no reason to go outside. There's no reason...to keep living. There's no reason to live." He collapsed to the ground, unable to stand up properly. "There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live. There's no reason to live." He kept on repeating that phrase countless times.

Luckily Kirumi was able to stay calm. "So...it seems my suspicions were correct," she realized. "Everyone here really is part of the last remaining citizens of Japan." She helped Shuichi get back on his feet. "Then I will have to do my best to ensure everyone's well-being!"

As for me, I couldn't even say anything. My dream of escaping with everyone...ended up failing. We're all trapped here. We can't escape. Kokichi knew about the outside world this whole time. That's why he was against us escaping.

What kind of an ending is this?


	79. Intermission Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The tide is high..."

**"How pathetic."**

**"Did you actually think you could save her?"**

** "You should have kept a closer eye on Kokichi." **

** "Thanks to him, Kaito was captured!" **

** "Are you going to cry about it? Just like all those other times?" **

** "A person like you doesn't deserve to be a detective." **

** "You're so upset about your first murder case that you refuse to kill any more innocent people!" **

** "And trust me, I know. Because I'm you, and you're me." **

** "But you already knew that, didn't you?" **

* * *

I lost track of how many days passed since Kokichi revealed the secret of the outside world. Things weren't any better afterwards. We still gathered in the dining hall for meals, but we barely said a word to each other. I couldn't even say anything, even if I wanted to. I felt so empty and alone...

But the thing that worried me the most was Shuichi's complete absence. I haven't seen him since that night. He looked so upset that I thought it would be best if I gave him some space until he calmed down. But when was that going to happen? Would I see him again?

After what felt like a week of doing nothing, I received a notice on my Monopad. I answered it, only to be greeted by Usami. "Why do you look so glum?" she asked.

I explained what happened with Kokichi. By the time I was done, Usami looked surprised. "Hu-wha?!" she asked. "Kokichi claimed he's the mastermind?!"

"He did," I confirmed. "But now I don't know what to do. Is this really the end?"

"Don't you say that, young missy!" Usami shouted, speaking in a stern tone. "There is a way to escape!"

"But how?" I asked. "I saw the outside world. This is the only safe space."

"That's wrong!" Usami insisted. "You have to find the real truth! I can't let Chiaki's information go to waste! That's a big no-no!"

I was surprised to hear that. "Did she find something?" I asked.

"Only a bit of information," Usami reported. "The reason why you haven't seen Monokuma lately is because he's busy with something. Unfortunately Chiaki was unable to figure out what due to her limited access to computer data. But she said something big is coming, so you and the others need to figure things out."

"What can I do?" I asked. "Ever since Kokichi revealed he's the mastermind, I haven't been able to figure out what to do."

"You can start by getting Shuichi back to his senses," Usami answered. "From what I've seen on security cameras, he doesn't love himself. He needs someone like you to cheer him up. Remind him that he needs to be proud of himself. And if you can help him make sure he loves himself, that love will continue to support him for the rest of his life."

"But how?" I asked.

"It's really up to you," Usami admitted. "You're his girlfriend. I'm sure you can think of something."

When I was done talking to Usami, I thought about what she said. How can I help Shuichi? There has to be some way I can figure out why he's been acting strange lately...

Wait, that's it! The notes Monodam gave me! They're probably outdated at this point, but it wouldn't hurt to look at them again. So I picked up the notes from my desk, hoping they would give me an explanation for Shu-

Subject 154 is confirmed to get easily depressed. On his worst days, he stays in his room without eating or bathing. It is possible that he frequently has suicidal thoughts when not properly motivated.

Suicidal thoughts? Wait a minute...

_ "From now on, no one is allowed to become their own blackened! If another suicide occurs, the killing game will continue without a trial!" _

Oh god...

Did he...?

I better go check on him!

* * *

As soon as I got to Shuichi's room, I furiously knocked on the door. I didn't have time to be polite. I have to make sure Shuichi is alright! So I kept on pounding my fist at the door, hoping for a response-

"What?"

I gasped after hearing that voice from inside the room. Was that...?

"...Ah."

I heard footsteps.

"Who could it be...?"

The door finally opened after a few more slow, steady footsteps. To my relief, there he was, standing by the doorway.

"K-Kaede?" Shuichi asked.

I was taken back by his current state. He looked terrible. His hat was off, revealing his disheveled hair and tired eyes. I could even smell a fowl stench coming from his body. Was he in his room all this time? Regardless if he was, I was both relieved and upset. He said he refuses to let a single stray hair out of place, but now...

It looked like he completely gave up on taking care of himself.

"What's gotten into you?!" I asked after forcing myself into his room.

"H-Huh...?" Shuichi muttered. "What do you mean...?"

"This!" I emphasized as I gestured to his body. "Ever since Gonta's trial, you've been acting weird! You didn't say anything for a whole day! I thought you made a recovery when we decided to escape, but you had a freaking panic attack after we found out Kokichi's the mastermind! I have to know what's going through your mind!"

But Shuichi didn't respond. "Please!" I begged as I grasped his shoulders. "Please say something!"

"I...wish I was normal," Shuichi admitted.

"...What?" I asked.

Shuichi shakily pulled away from my grasp to sit on his bed. "I hate this stupid talent," he continued. "For as long as I can remember, I always had this...careful attention to finer detail. Some people often think I'm psychic, but it's actually because of my unusually high intelligence." He sighed. "But this intelligence has a major flaw. While I'm good as observing things, I can never predict what's going to happen. I only rely on my intuition to come up with accurate guesses. And that causes some serious issues.

"When I was younger, I often had panic attacks. My parents were too busy with their work to realize what was wrong with me. They insisted my panic attacks were because I was nervous and I should try to stay calm. But things got worse when I started school. I was worried my classmates would judge me because of how smart I am. Those thoughts only made my panic attacks worse. I was...too scared to make any real friends.

"I was already a nervous wreck by the time I was eight years old. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me and my parents didn't help at all. It was a miracle that Uncle Daiki decided to raise me. As soon as he brought me to Fuefuki, he took me to a doctor for a medical exam." He tightly closed his eyes. "That was the day I was diagnosed with dysthymia."

I was taken back by this reveal. "Dysthymia?" I asked.

"It's a type of depression with lasting symptoms," Shuichi explained. "I tend to worry about things for long periods of time, resulting in frequent insomnia and low self-esteem. But when it gets too bad, I end up isolating myself from everyone and everything."

"Like what you've been doing lately?" I suspected.

"What you're seeing is me on one of my worst days," Shuichi continued. "When I was diagnosed, my uncle insisted on helping me. He told me to focus on minor accomplishes every day. It's why I have to- No... I _need_ to look absolutely perfect. It's one of the daily accomplishments I need to focus on. Uncle Daiki said that if I look good, I'll feel good."

"Then let's start with that," I said. "You need to shower."

"I can't..." Shuichi admitted. He looked at me with his tired eyes. "There's no reason to li-"

"Stop saying that!" I interrupted. I sat next to him. "There is a reason to live! You have me!"

Shuichi blinked. "You...?" he muttered.

"I'm your girlfriend, remember?" I asked. "Your family might be long gone, but I'm still here. I can help you get through this."

"But dysthymia isn't something that can go away," Shuichi explained. "I'm stuck with it for my whole life."

"Then I'll continue to give you reasons to live every day," I vowed as I gently held his hand. "I still believe in you, so I'll have to remind you to believe in yours-"

_ smooch _

At that moment, it felt like my brain stopped working. All I could think about was Shuichi's lips on mine. I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer. I responded by putting my hand on his cheek as I kissed back. I didn't care that he didn't shower in days. I was so happy to see him again.

Eventually we ran out of air, so we had to end the kiss. I was at a loss for words, but Shuichi was smiling wide. "Wow, you're good at this, aren't you?" he asked.

"I could say the same for you," I replied. "Was that your first kiss?"

"It was," Shuichi answered. "I've seen Uncle Daiki and Mika kiss, so I learned from experience."

"So...are you going to get cleaned up?" I asked. "We should meet with the others in the dining hall."

"Ah...you're right," Shuichi said. He stood up and took a fresh uniform from his closet. "I better get started with that."

As Shuichi went to his bathroom, I noticed there was an update on my Monopad. I wonder what it's for-

Huh?! When did that happen?! I never...

Wait... The student profiles add friendship fragments every time I bond with them. I checked Shuichi's and sure enough, there were five friendship fragments in total, one for each time I learned more about him. How he uses his detective skills to help clients, his first case for finding a miniature alligator, his favorite mystery novels, his life back in Fuefuki, and the recent one was the reveal that he has dysthymia.

Something tells me the whole 'you've obtained so-and-so's undergarments' notice is just one of Monokuma's jokes to indicate completed friendship fragments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information for dysthymia was taken from here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysthymia


	80. Burn My Dreaded Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the real mastermind decides to take action and fix what Kokichi has done.

Shuichi felt a lot better once he took a hot shower. When he dried himself off, he put on a clean uniform, combed his hair, and...applied some foundation to hide the dark circles under his eyes. He said he normally deals with insomnia. Does this mean he's been using foundation to hide that from us?

When Shuichi put his hat back on, we headed over to the dining hall together. It felt so nice to do this with him again, but this time he had his hand on my hips. That simple gesture felt so comfortable to me. It proves we're officially dating.

It didn't take long for us to get to the dining hall. Everyone, except Kokichi and Kaito, were already there. But they didn't respond. They looked...empty. I was used to it at this point, but given that Shuichi hasn't left his room in days, he was probably surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"...Everyone here looks terrible," Maki commented.

"Really?" Keebo asked, the light literally drained from his eyes. "Even I look terrible?"

"Don't say that..." Miu muttered. "Y-You're too hot to look terrible..."

Angie, on the other hand, looked more horrified than empty. "There is no Atua..." she muttered. "Everything I believed in is a lie..."

Shuichi looked alarmed. "...What's with everyone?" he asked.

"Please excuse everyone," Kirumi apologized as she handed out breakfast. "They have been like this for the past week."

"I was in my room for a week?!" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, you were," I confirmed.

"You seem somewhat better than yesterday, Kaede," Kirumi commented. "I am glad to see you are doing well."

"How come you're not as drained as the others?" Shuichi asked Kirumi.

"Despite all of Japan being in ruin, I need to continue my vow to protect everyone," Kirumi explained. "Therefore, I cannot show any signs of weakness. Now then, shall we enjoy our usual breakfast?"

"Not yet," Maki replied. "What's with that basket on the table?"

I realized what Maki was talking about. Sure enough, there was a large basket full of Love Keys, Date Tickets, and...a Flashback Light? How did that get here?

"I found this outside my dorm this morning," Kirumi answered. "According to the attached note, it is a care package from Monodam. He gave this to us so we can get along. He is rather insistent on that term."

"But why include a Flashback Light?" I asked. "I thought those things only show fake memories-"

"Who cares about that?!" Angie blurted out. "I don't know what's real anymore!"

"Perhaps Monodam included this in his care package to help cheer us up," Kirumi suggested. "He has done a lot to help us out for some reason."

"That's true," Maki agreed. "He was the one who bandaged you up after Monokuma injured you."

"If we use that Flashback Light, we might be able to figure out if Kokichi was telling the truth," Keebo suspected.

"Ya sure this isn't one of Monokuma's traps?" Miu asked. "Cuz we saw the outside world. What more is there to prove?"

Maki looked at us. "Do you want to die...comfortably?" she asked. "I can help you, but...we should check this Flashback Light first."

"But why?" I asked.

"It's the only thing we can do right now," Maki pointed out. "If we're going to die, then we might as well do anything we can. We'll have no regrets that way. And...even if it is dangerous, it wouldn't matter anymore, right? Either way, there's nothing for us to lose..." She picked up the Flashback Light. "So, let's do what we can."

"Very well," Kirumi agreed. "Kokichi's odd behavior seems rather suspicious. Perhaps this will finally answer some questions."

Miu sighed. "Whatever..." she muttered. "Just fire it up already."

"It's better than just doing nothing," Angie sadly chimed in.

"...Then it's decided," Maki said. "Kaede, Keebo, Shuichi...are you fine with that?"

"Yes..." Keebo answered. "Very well, then."

"We might as well see what Monodam wanted to show us," I said.

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi agreed.

It wasn't like we didn't have a choice. Monodam had to give us this Flashback Light for a reason. We might as well find out why.

Maki held up the Flashback Light. "Okay...I'm going to turn it on," she said. As soon as she did that, the usual rush of memories appeared.

I... I remember everything now! We forgot what really happened! And thanks to Monodam, everything makes sense!

It all started at a special school called Hope's Peak Academy. It was a government-backed school that showed favor towards every Ultimate in the world. Everything was great...until an unfortunate event happened that changed everything.

It was the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history. It began when an experimented Hope's Peak student called Izuru Kamukura brutally murdered the entire student body. This reveal lead to the school's eventual destruction, resulting in a wave of terrorism and war across the world. Every nation was left in ruin because of that. And that tragedy was caused by a single high school girl.

The Ultimate Analyst, Junko Enoshima. She single-handedly slaughtered countless innocent people using manipulation and her superhuman intelligence. But that wasn't the only thing she did.

She brainwashed her former classmates into killing each other. Trapped in the ruined Hope's Peak Academy, forced into a killing game... It's just like what happened to us. Eventually the remaining Ultimates figured out what was really going on, but when they cornered Junko...

...she killed herself in front of her former friends with no remorse. After her suicide, the world started to recover...but not with damaging results. Because of Junko, people all over the world were physically and mentally scarred.

Worst of all, those who were manipulated by Junko's influence were still at large. But there were still heroes: the Ultimates who formed Future Foundation. This battle between the two sides lasted for a few years.

Eventually the battle was decided by a group of former Junko supporters. Thanks to the survivors from the previous killing game, they were all rehabilitated and helped Future Foundation win the battle, ending the Tragedy once and for all.

But that was just the beginning. Twenty years after the Tragedy ended, a new tragic event occurred.

It was when countless meteorites fell from the sky. But what Kokichi failed to mention was that those meteorites contained an unknown virus.

There was a cult that rose to power during the crisis. They kept saying 'humanity deserves damnation'. But after losing so many of its branch heads during the first Tragedy, Future Foundation was unable to retaliate. But then...

...Makoto Naegi, a survivor of the Hope's Peak killing game, and Hajime Hinata, the leader of the rehabilitated Junko supporters, had a private meeting with the nations' leaders to come up with a countermeasure. They eventually came up with the Gofer Project.

They said only genius can overcome nature. And only hope can overcome despair. With that in mind, they established a plan to escape the soon-to-be ruined Earth and start a new life on a different planet. Unfortunately the meteorites created a new problem to their plan.

Only sixteen Hope's Peak students were immune to the meteorites' virus. Those sixteen...were all of us.

That virus spread rapidly across the planet. The human race was going to become extinct because of it. But for some reason, the sixteen of us were completely unaffected. It was why we were chosen for the Gofer Project.

It all makes sense now! Everything that happened to us is all connected to the Tragedy that ended twenty years ago!

By the time my memories were restored, I was surprised. "I remember everything!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" Keebo confirmed. "I can vividly recall everything now!"

"I-I was right!" Miu cried out. "Humanity doesn't deserve damnation! How could I forget that?!"

"We were all students at Hope's Peak Academy," Angie recalled. "But I was a special case. I was chosen to attend as part of a cultural exchange program."

"Except...you weren't the only special case," Maki pointed out. "Kokichi Oma...the mastermind behind this killing game...his organization's real identity... I have a feeling they supported Junko Enoshima."

"That's right," Shuichi agreed. "The cult organization out to destroy the Gofer Project. If Kokichi is the leader, that means he controls those Junko worshippers.

"Out of all of us...he is the closet to having a mind similar to Junko's!"

"That's gotta be it!" Miu shouted. "Only Junko's followers would be twisted enough to create this kinda killing game! It's exactly like the killing game from twenty years ago!"

"You're right," Keebo agreed. "This killing game is just like the one that came before... It's a battle between hope and despair."

"Except there are numerous issues with these rediscovered memories," Kirumi spoke up. "Specifically, regarding the Gofer Project. If its purpose was to preserve humankind, that would mean repopulating the new planet. But that causes some newfound concerns."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are three inconsistencies I have realized so far," Kirumi continued. "For one, there was a serial killer chosen for the project, one who prefers killing teenage girls. No doubt the project would have failed if he was to succeed. And two, there were a few of us who were attracted to their own gender rather than the opposite sex. That would mean repopulating the planet would greatly bother them. And three, how could a robot be able to produce sperm?"

I never thought of that before, but Kirumi might be right. She was talking about Kiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Kokichi, and Keebo. I get we were all immune to the virus, but why just us? The more I thought about it, the more this started to not make any sense-

"We just need to become new hope!" Keebo blurted out.

Miu was taken back by surprise. "The ****?!" she asked. "Keebo, why are you acting like this?!"

"If all hope is lost, then it's up to us to become that hope!" Keebo continued, completely ignoring Miu's question. "After all, we're students of Hope's Peak Academy, aren't we?! We're all that's left of the sixteen who survived the battle between hope and despair! If we give up now, everyone who fought on the side of hope will have fought for nothing!"

"For...nothing..." Maki repeated.

"No matter what, I cannot abandon hope," Keebo insisted. "I cannot give up... So I will not despair! Even if it's only a little, I will move forward with hope-"

At that moment, Miu smacked Keebo in the face. "Snap out of it, Keebs!" she begged.

"Miu, calm down!" I shouted.

"You don't get it, dumpy tits!" Miu shouted back. "Keebo's not the type of guy to rant about hope! He's got some kinda bug in him!"

"Even if that was the case, his words are still true," Angie pointed out. "It's just like what I said: as long as we cast aside our desire to kill, things will be alright."

"It's not just that," I added. "Even if things get worse from here, we can still change the future."

"But what about the inconsistencies I mentioned?" Kirumi questioned.

"That's still an issue," Shuichi agreed. "But seeing those memories made me feel somewhat better."

"You're right," Angie realized. "The empty feeling in my stomach is no longer there. This must be why Monodam gave us this Flashback Light." She joyfully laughed. "I will continue to believe in a bright future!"

Maki smiled softly. "I guess that idiot was right about making the impossible possible."

Shuichi smiled as well, knowing Maki was talking about Kaito. "...You're right," he agreed. "Let's make it so."

"We can survive together!" I encouraged. "All for a better future!"

"Yes!" Keebo agreed. "As long as we stand together, without giving in to despair, we will find a new hope!"

Miu flinched a bit. "I don't agree with all this hope talk, but I sure ain't letting humanity suffer from damnation!" she declared.

"...Very well," Kirumi spoke up. "While this revelation still feels suspicious, I agree that we must proceed forward."

The seven of us stood together in unison. Our hearts no longer felt empty thanks to Monodam's Flashback Light. We each had our reasons to keep going, whether it was for hope or for a new future. That newfound motivation supported each of us. No matter what happens now, we _will_ move forward and keep surviving!


	81. Reach Out to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan set in motion, the Ultimates start preparing for tomorrow's rescue mission.

"I'm glad Monodam gave us that Flashback Light," Keebo said as we ate breakfast. "He gave us the hope we needed to move forward."

Angie joyfully laughed. "I feel like I can do anything!"

Shuichi swallowed a mouthful of salad. "Ah, so...what's our plan now?" he asked. "What are we going to do about Kokichi?"

Everyone else looked at me, so I took that as my cue to take up my position as leader. "First we need to get the truth out of him," I suggested. "Kirumi might be on to something about the Flashback Light's inconsistencies."

"Thank you for considering that," Kirumi replied. "Those minor details made things rather suspicious. We cannot simply ignore them and accept them as the entire truth."

"We have to...save Kaito, too," Maki added. "He saved my life with his crazy speeches and nighttime training. It's only fair that I save his life as well."

"Yeah, we can't really do anything 'bout Kokichi without space dick," Miu agreed.

"With Kaito by our side encouraging us, then even if we are the only people left..." Keebo said. "...I think we can still find a new hope."

"Yeah...that's exactly right," Shuichi happily agreed. He lifted up his hat. "I know that...even in a situation like this, he'd think of something!"

"Then we need to go to the Exisal hangar," Maki said. "Kokichi did say that Kaito would be trapped in there, but... By chance... I happened to see Kokichi leaving the hangar a few days ago during nighttime. He looked pretty exhausted for some reason."

"What, were you hoping to sneak in there and smack some tight astronaut ass?" Miu humorous asked.

Maki's face went red. "I-I-It's not like I was worried about Kaito or anything," she stammered. "I just...had nothing else to do. Also...I'm used to watching others, so it wasn't any trouble. It's important for assassins to watch their targets, and think of ways to kill them-"

Miu laughed. "Yeah right!" she interrupted. "Your words say otherwise, but your face tells me you did wanna **** his brains out!"

"We know they're in the Exisal hangar, but how do we get them out?" Keebo asked.

"The hangar has an alarm system that will go off if anyone approaches the shutter. On top of that, Kokichi has the alarm remote key to shut off that alarm system."

"That's gonna make things worse for me," Miu added. "Sure my golden brain's memorized the code to deactivate the electric barrier, but it's no use as long as that alarm system's up and runnin'."

"Yes," Keebo agreed. "Even approaching the control panel will set off the alarm, too..."

"What if we use one of Miu's electrobombs on the alarm system?" I suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing, but we can't," Miu replied. "That little snot-nosed gremlin took the only three I made-"

"Including this?" Maki interrupted, revealing an electrobomb.

"How did you get that?" Angie asked.

Maki let out a small laugh. "I stole it from Kokichi's pocket," she answered.

"...During that time."

"Nice work, Maki!" Keebo complimented. "We can use that electrobomb to get inside the hangar!"

"Not only that, it will disable all communication," Shuichi pointed out. "That _should_ include the remote control Kokichi uses for the Exisals."

"If we use the electrobomb in front of the hangar, it should affect the entire hangar," Keebo added. "It's a good thing Miu made sure it didn't affect me."

"That would be the perfect time for us to get in and rescue Kaito," I chimed in.

"Not quite," Shuichi disagreed. "He might still be able to control and Exisal from inside..."

"Then we should bring the electrohammers as a precaution against the Exisals," Keebo suggested.

"That could be a problem," Kirumi spoke up. "I was so distraught by Kokichi's reveal that I failed to leave mine charged."

"Ah...sorry, but I did too..." Shuichi sheepishly admitted.

"Then we'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow morning to put our plan into motion," Miu said.

"...We're going to wait until tomorrow morning?" Maki asked. "What about the hangar?"

"We don't really have a choice," I pointed out. "Kokichi could easily crush all of us with the Exisals. We have to make sure we're fully prepared."

It took a while for Maki to respond. "Fine, that's what we'll do then..." she said. "This time, we'll definitely kill him."

Shuichi was alarmed. "No, Maki, you can't!" he disagreed. "Even if he's one of Junko's followers, that doesn't-"

"But if we kill him, then everything will end," Maki interrupted. "We have no other choice. For that reason...I will kill him."

"Then you'll be no better than him," Angie pointed out.

"I agree with Angie," Keebo chimed in. "It would be no different than the killing game that has caused us so much suffering."

"Kaito was never okay with killing," I added. "How would he feel if you went against his wishes?"

"...Fine," Maki finally agreed. "If everyone thinks that way, then I'll listen to you guys. But if it seems like anything dangerous is going to happen, then I'll definitely kill him."

I'm glad we're finally making progress with our new situation. Thanks to Maki, we finally have a common goal: saving Kaito from Kokichi. But I have to give Kirumi credit as well. If she never showed us Monodam's Flashback Light, we wouldn't have felt motivated to fight back.

"...What are _you_ looking at?" Maki asked me.

"You, silly," I replied. "Kaito would be so proud of you."

Maki sighed. "...Let's do our best," she said. "Then the four of us...can train together again."

"Y-Yeah...right," Shuichi agreed.

When we were done with breakfast, we finalized our plan to get into the Exisal hangar and save Kaito. We just have to wait for the electrohammers to finish charging, then we can finally put things into action. Things were finally coming together, especially since Shuichi is finally acting like his old self.

Eventually we all went our separate ways. I was hoping I could spend the day with Shuichi, but he said he had other plans. I wonder what they were...

* * *

** POV Switch: Shuichi Saihara **

I shouldn't just stand around, waiting. I need to make up for lost time...

Those words still sting my heart. He's wrong! There is something I can do! So I ended up scouting the area. It would be a good idea to check out the scene before we execute the plan. And...I'm worried about Kaito.

He's hurt, and...he has lung cancer... I'm sure he doesn't want me to worry about him, but...I have to. I need to make sure he's alright.

As I headed over to the hangar, I was filled with a sense of dread. If I keep going, I should reach the hangar... If Kokichi's in the hangar, there's a good chance the Exisals are patrolling nearby. I should be careful...

But as I got closer, I heard large mechanical sounds. No... Now's not the time to freeze up and panic! I have to keep going, for Kaede and the others! I have so many things to look forward to, like recovering my missing memories.

I stopped to gather my thoughts. Yes... I'm so close to uncovering the truth. I recently visited my research lab to look at those case files again. Kaito helped me remember my friend, Kenji Tso, but I also remembered seeing his name appearing in one of those files. As I looked through it, I came across a familiar photo.

That photo showed three of my closest friends: Kenji, Shunsuke...and especially Yuki. Looking at that photo triggered some memories. I remembered when that photo was taken. Yuki had the flu that day because...something happened to him the day before. Something about...feeling dizzy all of a sudden?

That's why I can't let dysthymia overpower me again. I have to keep going, so I can figure out what happened a year ago that caused this sudden relapse! I just need to turn the corner and-

Huh? This is the first time I've seen Monodam in a while. He looks scared. Are the Exisals...monitoring him? But why all five of them? Kokichi is controlling them, right? Is he making sure Monodam can't report to Monokuma...?

Wait...if the Exisals are here...they aren't guarding the hangar! This is my chance. I should hurry, but carefully... I don't want to draw attention. So I tugged on my hat and kept going. Uncle Daiki gave me this hat after my first murder case. Even after everything that's happened, I still wear it as a coping mechanism. I'll stop wearing it eventually, but right now it's helping me deal with this killing game.

As I continued heading towards the hangar, I noticed a small window. I've never been hear before, but maybe...this can help me see if I'm close to the hangar. I peeked into the small window...and saw a silhouette on the other side. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito?!" I yelped.

Kaito shushed me. "Don't shout, stupid!" he warned. "Kokichi will hear us!"

"Ah... Is he close by?" I asked.

"No, I'm locked up in this bathroom," Kaito explained. "But Kokichi's just outside that door. It'll be bad news if he sees you here. He's got the Exisals with him."

"Yeah, that's true..." I agreed.

"Wait, so...what are you doing here?" Kaito asked.

"What am I doing here?" I asked in response. "Saving you, of course."

"What? By yourself?" Kaito asked.

"No, I'm just scouting the place," I corrected. "Tomorrow morning...we're all coming to rescue you."

"All of you?" Kaito asked.

"It was Maki's idea," I explained. "Honestly, I...I had given up. We had all given up. Even Kirumi was forcing a smile as she continued protecting us. But not Maki. She did everything you could to get you back. ...It's because she believes in you, Kaito. She knows that you would never give up, no matter how bad things got."

"Y-Yeah! Of course!" Kaito exclaimed. "I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even if the world has ended and humanity has gone extinct, I can't give up! Not after everything Monodam told me!"

That took me by surprise. "Did he give you a Flashback Light?" I suspected.

"Yeah, but that led to him getting captured," Kaito explained. So that's why Kokichi had the Exisals circling Monodam…

"But are you going to be alright?" I asked. "I've been worried sick about you."

"Don't you worry!" Kaito reassured. "I'll do something about all this! That's a promise! All you guys are working so hard, so I can't just sit back and relax!"

I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad Kaito's my best friend. He's always so honest and approachable. He's willing to help me with anything... Only someone like Kaito could help me. Only someone like him could tell me what I need to hear.

...Ah, n-never mind. I shouldn't be talking about another boy like that...

"It's just...I'm happy you guys wanna save me, but stay safe, okay?" Kaito asked. "Getting close to an Exisal is dangerous, even if you've got one of Miu's electrohammers."

"Got it," I replied. "Ah, by the way...are you feeling okay? Apart from the injury, obviously."

"Who, me?" Kaito asked. "Yeah...of course. It's nothing. Having lung cancer is just like that dysthymia thing you told me about when we started training. I'm stuck with it my whole life and there's no way to completely get rid of it." He used his inhaler. "This medicine's only temporary. Once I get outta here, I'm heading straight to the doctor's for a real health exam. I can't give up now, not when I haven't gone to space yet. Anyway, Kokichi should be back soon, so we better end our chat."

"Ah, okay... Sure," I agreed. "And hey, Kaito... About what happened with Gonta... I'm sorry for freezing up near the end. The trial ended up triggering some bad memories-"

"Nah, it's okay," Kaito interrupted. "But I'm glad you told me about your dysthymia. I was able to understand why you got quiet. So I'm leaving the rest to you."

"...What?" I asked.

"While I'm gone, you gotta support everyone," Kaito continued. "Especially Maki Roll... She can be reckless sometimes."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"You're an impressive detective, through and through," Kaito complimented. "You might not only reach the truth, but something even beyond it. And don't forget...you're not alone! Don't try to do everything yourself. It's only gonna wear you out. When times are hard, you gotta rely on your friends, especially Kaede."

Rely on your friends... That's...it... That's what I've been neglecting. I was so afraid of what might happen that I refused to let anyone help me. I need to fight back my urges to shut myself away, no matter how many times this stupid voice inside my head says otherwise.

Kaito stuck out his fist. "I believe in you," he said. "So I'm leaving the rest to you for now. You got it, Shuichi? I can't let my sidekick back out now."

I knew why Kaito did that, so I bumped my fist with his. "Yes. I understand," I replied. "Thank you for being my friend."

Kaito retreated his arm. "Alright, now get going before Kokichi comes back!"

"You're right," I replied. "See you tomorrow, Kaito."

* * *

** POV Switch: Kaede Akamatsu **

After spending some time with Miu in her research lab, I went back to my room to put a few things in my backpack. As I left my room, I saw Shuichi entering his own room. Where did he go this whole time?

I better take this opportunity to check in on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temporary POV switch is based on a similar moment in Danganronpa 2 with Hajime and Nagito.


	82. A Hero's Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Ultimates finally put their plan into action...with unexpected results.

"Shuichi?" I asked after he invited me to his room. "Where were you?"

"I was scouting the hangar to see where it was," Shuichi answered. "I was also able to talk to Kaito."

That was great news to hear. "How is he?" I asked.

"He's doing alright," Shuichi reported. "Kokichi locked him in the bathroom. I told him about our plan, but he said not to worry. He was going to handle things from his end."

"So what are you planning on doing now?" I asked.

"What else?" Shuichi asked in response. "There's no point in wandering around... I should stay in my room and relax. I need to get in the right mindset for battle, so I was planning on meditating."

"You meditate?" I asked.

"My uncle told meditation is a good way to calm down," Shuichi explained. "I often spend a lot of time meditating when I get too nervous. Do you want to try it with me?"

"Sure," I answered. I never really meditated before, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out. At least it'll help me take my mind off of things for a while.

We took off our shoes and got into position. "The whole point of meditating is to clear your mind," Shuichi instructed. "Close your eyes and take long, deep breaths. Until further notice, we're not allowed to make any sound. It's just you in an empty void."

"Right..." I said as I closed my eyes. "An empty void..."

We stayed like this for a while. I kept my mind cleared as I took deep breaths. Shuichi was right. My mind was completely cleared and I could feel any stress leaving my body. This was the first time I was able to relax since this killing game started.

I wasn't sure how long we meditated, but eventually my thoughts were interrupted by the would-be nighttime announcement. "We go at dawn," Shuichi decided as we stood up. "I have to do it. To live, to find a reason to live..." He paused to give me a brief yet loving kiss. "I will fight, with you and the others by my side."

"That's the spirit!" I happily said. I gave him a quick hug before I headed back to my room. Everything will change tomorrow, so I need to rest up. Who knows what will happen by then.

* * *

"Alright Datamine, I'm sending you the details now."

"Thanks Jokester. I can piece together a calling card with this information."

"You sure you wanna do this, man? Once we send it out, there's no going back."

"I'm sure about this, Cap'n. We're doing this for the good of the world. Besides, I got Snow here with me. She'll throw him off guard with one of her sneak attacks."

_ squeak, squeak _

"Don't get too cocky. What if the other Ultimates find out?"

"Relax, Puma. I already threw everyone off-guard by pulling off this crazy stunt claiming I'm the mastermind. With everyone feeling all depressed, I was able to locate the treasure room without any distractions. I also got one of them on my side and he promised to keep his mouth shut about my true plan."

"But Jokester, was it wise to let someone else in on our plan?"

"I didn't tell him everything, Bandit. Just that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to end this killing game. Buuuut...I never told him _how_ I would end it. Nee-heehee…"

"You truly are a crafted trickster."

"Awww... I'm flattered, Kitsune. But we can flirt later. I still need to prepare bait."

"Are you sure this will work? What if the others find out?"

"I already took care of that, Majesty. Thanks to the Detective Prince, I already crafted the perfect bait. By the time everyone finds out... **I'll finally end this stupid contract. And that's the truth."**

CRASH!

"What was that?!"

"I... I dunno…"

_ squeak, squeak, squeeeeak _

"Relax Snow, I'll go see what made that sound right away. Don't worry, you guys. I just know everything will proceed according to plan."

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I grabbed my fully-charged electrohammer and headed straight to the dining hall. When I got there, I was glad to see everyone-

Wait a minute... Where's Angie?

"Great..." Miu said. "Where the hell's that island girl?"

"Perhaps she has already went to the hangar early," Kirumi suggested. "She was not in her room this morning."

"But even if she didn't, we must go on without her," Keebo pointed out.

That was when I realized two people didn't have their electrohammers: Maki and Shuichi. "Hey Maki, where's your electrohammer?" I asked.

"...I don't need it," Maki answered. "I'd rather not use a weapon I'm unfamiliar with..." She gestured to the twin knifes strapped to her legs. "...This is much better."

"I agree with Maki," Shuichi spoke up, carefully placing his hand on his pistol holster. "I already prepared special pellets containing sleeping poison weeks ago. It should be enough to render Kokichi unconscious."

"Then we must head over to the hangar right away," Kirumi said.

"Ah, before that, there's something I want to say," Shuichi told Kirumi, Maki, Keebo, and Miu. "I scouted out to the hangar yesterday..."

"You scouted out the hangar...?" Maki asked.

"He did," I confirmed. "He explained it to me last night."

"I discovered that Kaito was trapped in the hangar's bathroom," Shuichi continued. "And also I saw...Monodam by the hangar, with all five Exisals swarming him. Kaito told me it was because Kokichi captured him."

"Oh, I saw that too," Keebo added.

"You did?" I asked. "When did you go to the hangar?"

"I thought maybe I could get through to Kokichi before we carry out our plan," Keebo explained. "So I went to the hangar last night and tried to talk to him."

"You tried to...talk to him on your own?" Maki asked.

"I'm sorry..." Keebo apologized. "I thought it would be preferable for him to release Kaito peacefully..."

"So did ya get that shitstain to listen?" Miu asked.

"It went about as well as I expected..." Keebo admitted. "There was no response at all. I could hear loud music blasting from inside the hangar, so I doubt he could have heard me at all. I could even hear him singing along to the lyrics. I made sure I left before he realized my presence."

"Are you certain it was Kokichi singing?" Kirumi suspected.

"I'm certain it is," Keebo insisted. "I recognized his vocal patterns. It sounded like he was singing along to Frank Sinatra."

"Anyway, we still need to be careful," Maki advised. "Kokichi still has those five Exisals and we only have one chance." She held up Miu's electrobomb. "Since this is our only electrobomb, we can't afford to miss."

"You have a good point," I agreed. "We shouldn't waste it, either."

"Then let's go already!" Miu shouted. "I'm already cumming with excitement!" She held up her electrohammer. "Now let's get space dick back!"

"Let's go!" Keebo encouraged. "We must end this killing game once and for all, no matter what!"

* * *

The six of us ran over to the Exisal hangar as fast as we could...except for Shuichi, who had to catch up due to something he noticed. Luckily that didn't stop him for joining us.

"With the exception of Angie, it looks like everyone is here," Keebo noted. "Let's get started right away."

"Ready to kick things off, Maki?" I asked.

"...Who do you think you're talking to?" Maki asked in response. She held up the electrobomb. "It's similar to a grenade, except the detonation lags a bit after you push the switch."

"Funny you should mention that," Miu chimed in. "I built the electrobombs out of empty grenades I found in the warehouse. But they're kinda heavy, so you can't throw 'em."

"That's not a problem," Maki said. "I should still be able to roll it."

"The electrobomb has an effective range of fifty yards, and lasts for two hours..." Keebo recalled. "If Kokichi's remote control is disabled, we'll stand a chance against the Exisals."

"Let's stop Kokichi before he gets into an Exisal," Shuichi advised. "But be ready for the worst. We might have to use our available weapons." He took out his pistol. "If he tries to make a break for it...I'll knock him out with a sleeping poison-filled pellet."

Maki stood in front of the hangar, clutching the electrobomb. "Are you alright, Maki? I asked. "We're all ready to start."

"...Yeah, alright," Maki replied. "Then...let's go." She pulled the electrobomb's pin and rolled it in front of the shutter. Eventually it activated, disabling the alarm system.

Keebo looked relieved, probably because he was glad that he's still functioning. "The alarm system is disabled!" he exclaimed. "Now we can approach the control panel!"

"I got this!" Miu said, cracking her knuckles and she walked over to the control panel. "Just leave the decoding to my golden brain!" But for some reason, she didn't type in the code right away.

"Miu, what are you doing?" Maki asked. "Hurry up."

"Right..." Miu said. "S-Sorry for the delay." She typed in the code in a matter of seconds, deactivating the electric barrier.

"Alright guys, let's get this thing open!" I exclaimed.

The six of us ran over to the shutter. "We have to stop this killing game once and for all!" Kirumi declared.

"That snot-nosed gremlin's gonna pay for makin' us suffer!" Miu shouted.

"Junko's reign of terror ends here and now!" Keebo added.

After opening the shutter, we ran into the hangar with our weapons, ready to finally end this. After all this time, we were finally going to end this killing ga-

WHAT THE ****?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona 3 Chapter Title References:  
> A Drop of Sun in the Darkest Hour: the Dark Hour  
> Awakened Purpose: Aigis' character arc.  
> Black Velvet Curtains: the Velvet Room  
> Equipping Weapons: Upgrading the player character and NPCs.  
> Operation Bear Hunt: Operation Babe Hunt  
> Full Moon Escape: Full Moon Operations  
> The Evoked Truth: Evokers  
> Intermission Confession: Confessions was the name of the song that played during Makoto and Aigis' first meeting in Midsummer Knight's Dream.  
> Burn My Dreaded Despair: Burn My Dread  
> A Hero's Rescue: Junpei, who wanted to be the hero instead of Makoto.


	83. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the Exisal hangar? Only the culprit knows...

"Didn't anyone listen to Monosuke?!" Monokuma yelled. "The killing game is over! But what did you do?! You completely ignored me and decided to kill for some idiotic reason!" He growled. "I hope you brats are happy! There better not be another murder after this one! I can't afford to lose any more of you!"

I was too paralyzed with fear to do anything. What happened here? Why is there blood on the hydraulic press? This... This didn't make any sense at all!

"What is this?" Shuichi asked. "What's going on?!"

"Th-The **** is this?!" Miu asked. "Is someone actually dead?!"

"Everyone, please remain calm!" Kirumi ordered. "We cannot make any irrational decisions!"

"The only ones in the hangar were Kaito and Kokichi," Keebo recalled. "It must be one of them."

Shuichi's face went pale. "...What?" he muttered. "Either Kokichi or Kaito...is dead?"

I looked at the hydraulic press, but I couldn't see any indication to tell us who was killed. This was a blind murder case.

"Well that's just great!" Miu shouted. "What're we supposed to do now-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

But only Monosuke arrived. "Alright, you know the drill," he said. "First investigation, then trial."

"Can you tell us why Monokuma was angry?" Kirumi asked. "Perhaps your testimony could provide some useful evidence."

"I dunno," Monosuke admitted as he handed out the Monokuma File. "Pops has been actin' like that e'vr since he read some weird e-mail this morning. He'll be fine once the trial starts. Now less chit-chat, more investigatin'! So long, bear-well!" He left with a friendly wave.

"So we are resuming the killing game," Kirumi realized. "And here I thought this was going to be a simple rescue mission."

Keebo was horrified. "If the killing game is continuing, and Monokuma is still moving, then..."

"It means the mastermind, Kokichi, is still alive," Maki interrupted. "Meaning the one who's dead has to be Kaito."

"No...that's not possible!" Shuichi cried out. His eyes were hidden by his hat and long bangs, but I could see tears stream down his cheeks. "There has to be some mistake! There's no way Kaito could die! It has to be a lie!"

Maki placed a comforting hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "...Calm down," she advised.

"Calm...down...?" Shuichi echoed. He started breathing hard as he buried his face with his hands. "How can you say that, Maki?! Kaito is-"

"I've seen so much death already," Maki interrupted. "Death of both good and bad people... It doesn't bother me anymore."

That didn't help Shuichi, who removed his hands from his face. "It doesn't _bother you_?!" he sobbed. "What are you talking about-"

"More importantly...where's Kokichi and Angie?" Maki asked.

Keebo looked around. "That's right...I don't see either of them anywhere," he realized. "Angie should have join us by now-"

"What about Kokichi?!" Miu angrily asked. "That snot-nosed pest's obviously the culprit!"

"Let's split up and look!" Keebo suggested. "Leave no stone unturned!"

"No, that is just what he would expect!" Kirumi warned. "We need to stay cautious and-"

"Guys, wait!" I shouted. "We can't leave yet!" I looked back at the hydraulic press. "What if that's Angie?"

"But she never had access to the hangar," Maki pointed out. "Everything points to Kaito being the victim."

"And if he or Angie are alive, why haven't either one of them shown themselves yet?" Keebo asked.

"Kokichi's gotta be the culprit, regardless who the victim is!" Miu insisted.

"Besides, Kaito being the culprit is even more impossible than him being dead," Maki added.

Wait... Maki thinks it's impossible for Kaito to be the culprit? Now I get why she's acting like this. She doesn't want to see him get executed. I immediately thought back to how Kirumi reacted when Gonta was revealed to be the previous culprit. Maki probably doesn't want to experience that same heartbroken feeling.

"What if Kaito wasn't involved at all?" I suggested. "We should focus on the possibility that either Angie or Kokichi is the culprit or victim."

That got Shuichi to calm down. "It's possible..." he realized, glancing at the hydraulic press. "Now that I think about it, something feels a bit off..." He put a hand to his chin. "Ah, and, even if it is Kokichi that was killed, that doesn't mean that Kaito is the culprit. If Angie really was involved, that only makes things complicated. But for now, let's investigate. We need to find the truth here, with our own hands. And reveal that truth in the trial."

"But Shuichi, do you realize you basically admitted you want to continue the killing game?" Kirumi asked.

"A class trial will be held either way..." Shuichi pointed out. "We should investigate. I don't know what we'll find...but we have to find the truth. It all starts there."

I was amazed with Shuichi's shift in personality. He was acting more like a leader. I'm so proud of him.

"You're right..." Keebo agreed. "If the class trial is going to happen anyway, then we should investigate."

"Why bother?" Miu asked. "There's still a chance Kokichi did it."

"It is not like we have a choice," Kirumi sadly disagreed. "We must continue to play along for now, otherwise who knows what Monokuma might do to us."

"My main concern is how Kokichi will react if we accuse him of being the culprit," Keebo said.

"It'll be easier to deal with him through the killing game," Maki replied. "We just need to vote for him in the class trial."

"Well then, let's review the Monokuma File," Keebo suggested. "Is that okay with you, Kaede?"

"It is," I answered. "Hopefully it'll provide some help regarding who was killed."

But when I read the Monokuma File, I was in for a surprise.

The body was discovered in the Exisal hangar. The victim was supposedly crushed by the hydraulic press and is unidentifiable.

Wait... That's it? I read over the file again. No identity for the victim, no time of death...

What kind of a file is this?

"So not even the Monokuma File can help us," Kirumi noted.

"It doesn't matter," Maki dismissed. "We can already narrow our list down to three: Kaito, Angie, or Kokichi. One of them was crushed by the hydraulic press, but there's a strong chance it was Kaito."

"Wait, Maki," Shuichi warned. "It's still too early to decide that. I want to believe in the promise Kaito made. I want you to believe that with me."

Maki averted her eyes. "...I need to be alone for a while," she admitted. "Unless I see more proof, I have to assume Kaito was the one who died. You can't fight back with just belief. It's not that simple."

When Maki walked past me to leave the hangar, I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a sad smile, letting her know that I understood why she needed some alone time right now. She nodded in response before she left.

"Kaede might be right," Keebo spoke up. "As long as we consider Angie's presence, there's a possibility that Kaito is completely innocent."

"Fine," Miu groaned. "But if Kokichi turns out to be the culprit, I'll make him wish he wasn't born!"

"Then let us proceed with the investigation," Kirumi said. "Hopefully we can find more clues regarding who was killed."

"Alright," I said. I looked over at Shuichi. "Ready to do this, partner?"

"Ah, I'd rather do this by myself this time," Shuichi answered.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"There's something off about this whole thing," Shuichi insisted. "But I need to check a few things to make sure." He started exploring the hangar by himself.

"May I accompany you?" Kirumi asked me. "While I understand you are used to Shuichi helping you out, I will do my best to act as a temporary partner."

"Thanks, Kirumi," I replied with a smile.

"You are quite welcomed," Kirumi said. "While I was the prime minister of Japan, I am still the Ultimate Maid by heart. I still wish to carry out my services."

I'm glad Kirumi was able to stick around for this long. She's been helping all of us throughout this whole killing game. Even after everything that's happened, she stayed calm and made sure everyone was alright. And just now, she made sure no one was separated. She knew that could have been what Kokichi wanted, and she made sure we didn't get sidetracked.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Kirumi asked.

"Sure," I answered. Time to solve the weird mystery and figure out the victim _and_ the culprit!


	84. Scattered Calling Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the investigation beginning, Kaede realizes something is greatly amiss...

The first place of exploration was the hangar. The first thing I noticed was the presence of one of the Exisals. But not just any Exisal. It was Monotaro's, since it was red. How did this get here? I thought Kokichi used all five Exisals to keep an eye on Monodam.

I was about to check the Exisal when Miu grabbed my arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

"What?" I asked. "How come?"

"Pipsqueak told me the Exisals have a special electronic lock that's coded to their AIs," Miu explained. "If anyone else got near one, an alarm'll go off and keep blaring until a Monokub types in the security code."

"So it is like a special security system?" Kirumi assumed.

"Yeah, just like that!" Miu confirmed. "Pipsqueak and his siblings are very protective of their Exisals. They see 'em as their second set of skin. They won't let anyone use them, not even Monokuma." She pouted. "If only he'd let me examine those wonderful machines."

That's good information. The Monokubs are the only ones who can control the Exisals because of a security lock. There's even a security code to disable the alarm. What if...?

"What if the code is the same one for the hangar?" I guessed.

Miu looked surprised. "Y-You serious?" she stammered. "Why didn't I think of that before?!"

"Hey Kaede, can you give me a hand?" Shuichi called out.

I walked over to Shuichi with Kirumi following me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Can you walk over to that control panel?" Shuichi asked in response. "I want to take a look at the hydraulic press."

"You wish to see if the contents inside the press might provide a hint regarding the victim's identity?" Kirumi asked.

"That's exactly it," Shuichi confirmed. "Even if the human body is completely crushed, there should be traces of hair and clothing left." He lifted up his hat. "I...have to know if Kaito's alright."

I walked over to the hydraulic press' control button. It didn't look tampered to me. Regardless, I pressed the Up button and...

Huh?

It's not moving...

I pressed the Up button a few more times, but it still didn't move. That seemed a bit weird. It worked when I tested it with Keebo. What could have-?

"Kaede, please come here," Kirumi said.

I walked over to where Kirumi was. "Did you find something?" I asked.

"I did," Kirumi answered. She lifted up a cord. "I found this next to the hydraulic press. Perhaps this is the power cord."

I carefully looked at the cord. "It looks like someone cut it."

"I see..." Shuichi remarked. "There's no power, so the hydraulic press won't move. This can't be coincidence. The power cord was cut on purpose... This must be the work of the culprit." He resumed checking the hydraulic press.

"I have never been to the hangar before," Kirumi told me. "What do you know about this hydraulic press?"

I thought back to when I was first here with Keebo and Miu. "There's an emergency stop feature," I recalled. "The press would automatically stop if it was used. There's also a safety function next to the controls. If the press' sensor detects a living organism, it won't move until it doesn't detect any living things."

"But that would mean Keebo is at risk," Kirumi assumed.

"That's not true," I disagreed. "This hangar originally belonged to the Monokubs. The press recognizes advance AIs as living organisms. It wouldn't budge as long as Keebo was in it."

"I see..." Kirumi noted. "Then it seems that feature was added to prevent the Monokubs from having mishaps. There could have been a possibility that one of them could get in the hydraulic press by accident."

"I thought so too," I agreed. I have to keep that in mind for the trial. It feels like an important detail.

* * *

As Shuichi continued to check out the press, I went to the bathroom with Kirumi. Apparently Kaito was locked in here when Kokichi captured him. Maybe I can find some proof indicating he's alive.

The first thing I noticed were three arrows on the floor, right next to the toilet. They were all completely spotless.

"Three arrows?" Kirumi asked. "What are they doing in this bathroom?"

I quickly found the answer to that question. "This is a crossbow!" I exclaimed. And it was assembled. That means...

"Are you alright, Kaede?" Kirumi asked. "You look a little pale."

"Maki taught Kaito and me how to assemble a crossbow," I explained.

Kirumi understood what I meant. "That could mean this was Kaito's doing."

"If that's the case, we can't tell Maki," I decided. "She thinks it's impossible for Kaito to be the culprit. If she finds out about this, she'll be crushed."

"But Maki has every right to know," Kirumi disagreed. "Why shouldn't we tell her?"

"It's the same reason why you didn't want Gonta to be the culprit," I explained.

Kirumi flinched before grasping onto Gonta's insect cage. "I understand," she said. "If you fear Maki would be just as horrified if Kaito was the culprit, perhaps we should wait until the trial before we can tell anyone else."

Aside from the crossbow's black case, I also noticed a small window near the toilet. I remember Shuichi saying he was able to speak with Kaito while he was in the bathroom. Could this be how he was able to do that?

"It seems this window does not open all the way," Kirumi commented. "A person of average height and weight could not fit through."

"That makes sense," I agreed. "Kaito could have used it to escape if it was big enough."

Kirumi peaked through the window and gasped. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just as I suspected," Kirumi mused. "It is possible for someone to fit through."

I peeked through the window as well to see what Kirumi was talking about- Wait, what's that yellow cloth? Is it...?

"That looks like Angie's smock," I commented.

"It is," Kirumi agreed. "That could only mean she did go to the hangar last night."

"But we haven't seen her all day," I pointed out. "You don't think..."

"The smock outside the hangar does prove she was the one crushed by the hydraulic press," Kirumi added. "But could so much blood come out of someone so small?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. So there's a possibility that Angie did come here last night. But what happened to her? Did she even leave the hangar?

We were about to leave the bathroom when Shuichi entered. He inspected the scene without a word, but as soon as he noticed a small glass bottle, he ran out as quickly as possible. "Shuichi, wait!" I called out, hoping to get some answers from him. But he didn't respond.

"Why are you crying?" Kirumi asked.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not cry-" But when I put my hand on my cheek, I could feel tears. When did this happen?

"Forgive me, but I have noticed you were crying whenever you were with Shuichi," Kirumi said. "I was wondering why that occurred."

"I... I don't know," I admitted. "I didn't even know I was crying."

"Perhaps Shuichi knew and he was too polite to tell you," Kirumi suggested. "But another thing has bothered me: why were you drawn to him in the first place?"

I had a feeling I knew what Kirumi was talking about. "We woke up in the same classroom," I recalled. "He fell out of a locker shortly after I got out of another one."

"That is not what I meant," Kirumi corrected. "You two have always worked together, even during class trials. You were also too happy when he first suggested the two of you being partners. Why is that?"

"I never really thought about that," I admitted.

"Regardless, I have also noticed you seem different lately," Kirumi continued.

"How different?" I checked, not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"I can tell you are still hopeful, but not as naive when this killing game began," Kirumi explained. "Could it be that what happened regarding Kiyo and Kokichi has made you realize there are genuinely heartless people in the world?"

"I guess so," I sadly admitted. "My parents raised me in a positive environment. I was never exposed to that kind of stuff."

Kirumi reassuringly put her hand on my shoulder. "I am glad by this change in mindset, but you cannot let these negative thoughts completely change you," she advised. "Take Maki, for example. Despite being an assassin, you were able to see the good in her beforehand and now she may as well be considered one of your closest friends." She smiled. "I have even noticed she opens up to you the most."

"She came to me first," I recalled. "She said it was because I was the only person she could trust."

"But that is not the only person you changed," Kirumi continued. "Your unusual friendship with Miu has made her more willing to trust others. Even after everything that has happened, you are still able to bring out the best in others. Perhaps that is why Shuichi is fond of you."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," Kirumi corrected. "Now let us continue investigating. I am sure we can find more evidence to identify the victim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an incredibly irrelevant thought: Has anyone noticed Grant George has voiced two primary love interests for female protagonists?


	85. The Monokub Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wants everyone to get along.

Aside from the bathroom, there wasn't much in the hangar for me to investigate. The Monokuma File didn't provide good information this time and despite Kaito and Kokichi being the only ones in the hangar, I now have proof that Angie was somehow involved. But what was with that bottle? Confused, I picked it up. It looked like it was covered in dried blood, but I could easily see the word 'Poison' on the label. Why did Shuichi run off after seeing it?

Kirumi looked at the bottle as well. "This came from Shuichi's research lab," she said.

"Really?" I asked. "How do you know that?"

"I often spend my free time cleaning everyone's labs," Kirumi explained. "I remember seeing a similar bottle when I was dusting shelves in the Ultimate Detective's lab. Could that misplaced bottle explain why Shuichi was in such a hurry? Did he fear the culprit was trying to frame him?"

"I don't think so," I replied. "He didn't look nervous. Maybe he went over to his lab to double check things."

"Then it seems we better let him investigate," Kirumi suggested. "He normally exchanges information with you afterwards, correct?"

"Yeah, he does," I confirmed.

* * *

I left the bathroom with Kirumi, but there was someone else on my mind: her conversation with Monosuke. I have to ask her about it.

"Hey, Kirumi, about what you asked Monosuke..." I started to say. "Why did you ask him for some evidence?"

"Because I was curious about Monokuma's behavior," Kirumi answered. "We have not seen him for a while, so I was hoping there could be a reason for his anger."

"Monosuke mentioned an e-mail message," I recalled. "How could that make Monokuma that angry?"

"I am not sure," Kirumi admitted. "But I suspect that could be key information for the trial."

With that in mind, I took a second look around the hangar. I never really checked the hydraulic press-

Wait... Was there a footprint in the blood before the investigation?

I walked over to the press to look at the footprint. It looked new, so who created it?

"It appears to have come from a loafer," Kirumi noted.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I often received requests to shine shoes," Kirumi replied. "There is no doubt that is a footprint created by a loafer."

I thought back to the type of shoes we wear. The first person who came to my mind was...

"This is from Shuichi," I realized.

"Just as I suspected," Kirumi replied. "Out of all of us, Shuichi is the only one who wears loafers, since they match his upperclass style. He deliberately left this footprint in the blood."

"You think he did that on purpose?" I asked.

"It is only a guess," Kirumi admitted. "I am only the Ultimate Maid. I do not have Shuichi's inhuman senses, so I am not quite sure if it was deliberate or not."

It was still pretty useful, especially since that was all I could explore in the hangar. Even with all the evidence Kirumi helped me gather, I still couldn't figure out who the victim was.

"Maybe we should check outside the hangar," I suggested. "We might find more evidence."

"I couldn't agree more," Kirumi agreed. "I am especially curious about Angie's smock being out of place."

* * *

When we left the hangar, I noticed the alarm system was still off. It looked like it was still affected by the electrobomb. That reminds me... What really happened to the other two? With that in mind, I started looking around for good evidence.

The first thing I noticed was the electric barrier's control panel. It was still deactivated thanks to Miu, but I realized why she probably hesitated: it was entirely covered in scratch marks.

"This seems likely implausible," Kirumi remarked.

"I know," I agreed. "If Miu saw these scratches when we gathered at the hangar this morning, someone must have damaged them while the alarm system was still active."

"But if that was the case, the alarm would have gone off," Kirumi pointed out. "Or at the very least, it would have still been activated by the time we arrived here."

Kirumi's right. If someone did create these scratch marks, how did it happen? Regardless, my thoughts were interrupted by Keebo. "There you are, Kaede!" he exclaimed. "How's the investigation coming along?"

"Pretty well," I answered. "But the evidence I gathered doesn't seem to indicate who the victim was."

"Keebo, you said you went to the hangar last night," Kirumi recalled. "Aside from loud music, what else did you see or hear?"

That's right... Maybe Keebo's testimony can help us!

"I never imagined something like this would happen, so I didn't mention it before..." Keebo admitted. "Before I heard that loud music, I saw someone heading toward the hangar."

"Who did you see?" I asked.

"I saw...Angie," Keebo answered. "I was in my lab, trying to think of what I should say to convince Kokichi... That's when I saw her walking toward the hangar... At the time, I assumed she was going there to examine things or plead with Kokichi. But I didn't see her come back later. After realizing she didn't show up to the dining hall this morning, I started to get a little worried."

"Kirumi and I found her smock right outside the hangar," I recalled. "Are you sure you didn't see her come back?"

"She didn't," Keebo insisted. "Are you saying..."

"I'm not saying she's the victim," I interrupted. "But your testimony proves she did go to the hangar." But why would she leave her smock behind?

I also thought back to what Shuichi said about Kokichi trapping Monodam. I ended up walking around the area with Kirumi, eventually reaching an area with four Exisals. That wasn't surprising, since Monotaro's Exisal was back in the hangar. But that wasn't the only thing I saw.

"WHY, HELLO-BEAR," Monodam greeted with a wave.

"It seems Shuichi was correct about you being trapped," Kirumi commented.

"I-WAS," Monodam confirmed. "I-JUST-WANTED-TO-MAKE-SURE-KAITO-RECEIVED-HIS-FLASHBACK-LIGHT." He looked worried. "WHY-DID-THIS-HAPPEN? I-ONLY-WANTED-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG."

"Then you really were the one who gave me that care package?" Kirumi asked.

"OF-COURSE," Monodam answered. "FATHER-PROGRAMMED-ME-TO-BE-COMPASSIONATE, BUT-NOT-IN-THE-WAY-HE-EXPECTED. I-GENUINELY-CARE-FOR-ALL-OF-YOU. SO-LET-ME-ASK-YOU-SOMETHING: WHY-WAS-SHUICHI-HERE-LAST-NIGHT?"

"You saw him?" I asked.

"I-DID," Monodam answered. "HE-STARED-AT-ME-WITH-INTENT-THOUGHT-BEFORE-HEADING-OVER-TO-THE-HANGAR. BUT-THERE-WAS-NO-NEED-FOR-HIM-TO-ACT-SO-WARY."

"How come?" I asked.

"WITHOUT-US-MONOKUBS-CONTROLLING-THE-EXISALS, THEY-SET-ON-AUTOPILOT-AND-WERE-PROGRAMMED-TO-ONLY-OBSERVE-PRISONERS," Monodam explained. "IT'S-BECAUSE-THEIR-MOVEMENTS-ARE-MORE-LIMITED-WITHOUT-A-PROPER-PILOT."

"Thank you for telling us this," Kirumi said. "It will be vital information for the trial. As for answering your question, he told us he was scouting the place."

"HMM..." Monodam mused. "THAT-MAKE-SENSE."

"So when did you give Kaito a Flashback Light?" I asked.

"DURING-THE-TIME-ALL-OF-YOU-WERE-TOO-SAD-TO-DO-ANYTHING," Monodam recalled. "I-WAS-" He suddenly clasped his metal paws over his mouth.

"What were you doing?" Kirumi questioned.

"I'M-SORRY," Monodam apologized. "BUT-I-PROMISED-NOT-TO-SAY-ANYTHING!"

ZOOM!

"Hey, get back here!" I shouted.

"It is alright," Kirumi reassured as she put her hand on my shoulder. "We can always question him during the trial."

I looked back at the four Exisals. "I remember Kokichi being able to control these with a remote," I recalled.

"So you are also suspicious about it?" Kirumi asked.

"You too?" I asked in response.

"We cannot fully trust what Kokichi says," Kirumi pointed out. "Perhaps he stole that remote from Miu."

"That does sound like a possibility..." I admitted. I'll have to ask Miu about it the next time I see her.

* * *

With the hangar fully investigated, our next stop was Maki's research lab. I was hoping to find something regarding how that crossbow ended up in the hangar bathroom. The first thing I noticed were the black bags.

Kirumi peeked into one of the bags. "Are these disassembled crossbows?" she asked.

"They are," I answered. "Maki taught me and Kaito how to build one...

"...but there were only three bags at the time, not two. This definitely confirms that black bag in the hangar was for the crossbow."

"Wouldn't that make you and Kaito primary suspects?" Kirumi asked. "It appears to be rather difficult to assemble these crossbows without proper assistance."

"What?!" I panicked. "I couldn't have been the culprit! I was meditating with Shuichi yesterday! He can confirm it!"

"So just like before, you are both witnesses to each other's alibis," Kirumi noted. "This is very peculiar..."

"Is this because of what you said earlier about this strange connection between me and Shuichi?" I asked. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to hang out with my boyfriend."

"My apologies, but lately things have felt quite amiss," Kirumi said. "Specifically, about you. But I am not sure why I have been experiencing this lately. Are you sure nothing strange has happened to you lately?"

"I'm sure," I insisted. "But-"

I was cut off by Monokuma's announcement. "Puhuhuhu... It's about that time," he said. "That's right! It's time for the class trial, where this whole issue regarding Mr. Oma will finally be resolved! Please proceed to the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard, and head to the trial grounds. There better not be any more surprise twists, got it?!" He clutched his wine glass so tightly that it shattered. "If anything else happens, I'll punish all of you on the spot! Now zip your mouths and get to the trial grounds pronto!"

Time's up already? But I haven't even figured out who the victim is! A lot of evidence points to Angie, Kaito, _and_ Kokichi! What am I-?

"Calm down," Kirumi advised. "We have no other choice but to meet everyone at the Shrine of Judgement. We can always exchange evidence."

"Right," I said after exhaling. "Thanks."

* * *

But when we got to the Shrine of Judgement, only Miu, Shuichi, Maki, and Keebo showed up. "Is that really everyone?" Kirumi asked.

"Yeah, that's just about it," Miu confirmed. "I haven't seen space dick, Kokichi, or Angie at all."

"...I bet Kokichi is already there," Maki suspected. "As the mastermind of the killing game, he's waiting for us to arrive."

"We can't jump to conclusions," I pointed out. "For all we know, he's probably dead. Right, Shuichi?"

But Shuichi didn't respond. In fact, it looked like he was deep in thought. That looked concerning...

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" I asked. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"Ah...it's nothing..." Shuichi muttered. So much for exchanging evidence with him...

"I understand what you're trying to do, Kaede," Maki said. "But until I get more proof, I can only assume the worst. Eight of us will participate, and one of us will die after this class trial... Then only seven will be left... Only...seven..." She sighed sadly. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"Don't say that!" Keebo cried out. "We can't let despair win! We need to win as long as we have hope on our side! That's the true purpose of class trials! And to do that, we must defeat Kokichi no matter what!"

"C-Cut that out!" Miu shouted. "Enough with all this hope crap! This ain't like you, Keebs!"

With no other options left, we headed for the elevator- Did Shuichi always have a bandage wrapped around his left hand?

* * *

When we got to the trial room, something seemed off...aside from the whole room getting a surprise makeover. What's going on?

"Alright everyone, take your places!" Monokuma shouted with his arms crossed. "I have more important things to do, so let's wrap this up as quickly as possible!"

"Whoa there!" Monokid yelped. "Calm down, Papa Kuma!"

"He can't," Monosuke explained. "He's been cranky ever since he read some weird e-mail this morning."

"Anyway...where's everyone else?" Maki asked. "Why isn't Kaito, Kokichi, or Angie here?"

Monophanie looked alarmed. "Angie's not here?!" she asked.

"THIS-ISN'T-THE-TIME-TO-PANIC," Monodam advised. "WE-MUST-GET-ALONG, ESPECIALLY-FOR-THEIR-SAKE."

"They?" Monotaro repeated. "You don't mean-"

"Enough talking!" Monokuma snapped. "We have a trail to finish, so hurry up!"

"Monokuma's right," Keebo agreed. "This is the final battle between hope and despair! It all ends here! Kokichi can twist and violate the rules all he likes, but we'll never give up! Hope...will never submit to despair!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Monokuma sighed as he pinched the 'bridge' of his nose. "No rules have been violated. Not on my watch, y'know?"

"Now shall we begin this peculiar trial?" Kirumi asked. "There are too many suspicious details we need to address."

"That's what I've been saying!" Monokuma shouted. "Mix equal parts of life and death, add a dash of truth and lies, blah blah blah... Let's start this trial already!"

And for the fifth time, we found ourselves in a class trial. Was the culprit Kaito, Kokichi, or Angie? Either way, there are too many strange things going on. Why did this case even happen in the first place? This whole things doesn't make sense at all!

But we have to find out who died, so we can also figure out who's the culprit...

So we can save everyone else's lives.

That's why I'm here. I can't show fear here... I must fight till the bitter end.

I will uncover the truth behind this weird life-or-death class trial!


	86. The Strangest Game of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth trial is about to begin! But what really happened in the Exisal hangar?

"Alright everyone, you know the drill," Monokuma said. "Exchange information, figure out who committed the crime, vote for the blackened, and the results will determine who gets to gradu-"

"Graduation is meaningless here..." Keebo interrupted. "We already know that... We don't need your rules anymore! We'll find our own reasons to live! And we'll use hope to do whatever it takes to survive!"

"S-Seriously... Can someone give my boytoy a little debuggin'?!" Miu frantically asked. "He won't shut up 'bout hope!"

"Hmm..." Monosuke mused as he adjusted his glasses. "I dunno what you're talkin' about. He seems fine to me."

"What happened to Kokichi, Kaito, or Angie?" Maki asked. "Two of them should be here by now."

"How should I know?" Monokuma asked with a shrug. "I haven't heard about their whereabouts all day. So for now, the victim's identity will still have to be anonymous. After all, I'm on a time crunch, so I need to get this trial over with!"

"That would contradict your earlier claims," Kirumi pointed out. "Weren't you the one to say everyone had to participate?"

"Screw the rules, I'm the headmaster!" Monokuma shouted. "What I say is law! Anyway, let's get this trial moving!"

I took a deep breath as I recalled all the evidence Kirumi helped me gather. I just hope it's enough for me to get through this trial.

"I guess we have no choice but to start the trial under these conditions..." Keebo said.

"We've already got three missing people," Miu started, referring to the three question mark portraits. "So one of them's gotta be the victim!"

I looked over at Shuichi to see if he had some inspiring words, but he didn't say anything. If he's not going to say anything, I better get everyone back on track.

"I found a lot of evidence that points to either one of the three," I said. "Even I had a hard time figuring out who was killed."

"Are you sure?" Maki asked. "I still think Kaito is the victim."

"And you're right to think that," I replied. "But we can't just focus on one possibility, especially if the culprit does show up."

"Before we can identify a suspect, we need to determine who the victim is," Keebo pointed out.

"Precisely," Kirumi agreed. "That is our utmost priority."

I looked back at Maki. She mostly thinks Kaito was the one who was killed, but this still feels a bit off. There's proof that he could still be alive. Even if the others still have their doubts, I'll prove them wrong! I kept that in mind as the first debate began.

"You sure the victim isn't that idiotic space dick?" Miu asked, referring to Kaito. "He was the one captured by Kokichi!"

"But what about Angie?" Kirumi asked. "She did not come to the dining hall this morning."

"Angie can't be the victim because there's **no evidence** for it..." Maki disagreed.

"That's where you're wrong!" I countered. "There's evidence that proves Angie was involved. Kirumi and I found her smock outside the hangar."

"You sure it was Angie's smock?" Miu asked. "It coulda been any lump of yellow fabric."

"It was," Kirumi agreed. "But that was not all. While I went outside with Kaede, I noticed there appeared to be blood on the smock. But not just any blood. It matched the very same blood from the hydraulic press."

"You noticed that?" I asked.

"Of course," Kirumi answered. "I had volunteered to serve as your partner for this trial. And you know very well that when I am given a request, whether by someone else or my own wishes, I give it my all to complete the task."

"So why'd Angie ditch her smock in the first place?" Miu asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "But the smock being outside the hangar proves she was there."

"...What about it?" Maki asked. "Angie couldn't have gone into the hangar. As long as we have that evidence, there's no doubt that Kaito was the one murdered."

Even though I know why Maki's this insistent, I feel bad for her. She fell in love with Kaito and she can't stand the thought of him being the culprit. Just hang in there, Maki. I'll try to help you out! And I know exactly what I should say.

"Are you sure Kaito and Kokichi were the only ones in the hangar?" I asked.

"Yes," Maki bluntly insisted.

"Then how would you explain the smock's placement?" I asked. "It was right outside the bathroom window."

Maki didn't respond, so I continued. "I think that's how Angie got in the hangar. She went through the window and-"

"That's beary wrong!" Monophanie argued.

Wait... Monophanie?

"How dare you say Angie was the victim!" Monophanie cried out. "She's completely innocent! And I'll prove that to you no matter what!"

Okay... I have to cut through a Monokub's rebuttal... I guess there's a first for everything.

"You said Angie got to the hangar using the bathroom window," Monophanie said. "But that window is far too small! I should know, cuz Monokid often gets stuck there. Us Monokubs are smaller than all of you. And if we can't fit through, neither of you can fit either!"

"Your bodies are more round," I pointed out. "It would have been easy for someone smaller to slip through."

"That's not the point!" Monophanie shouted. " **Not even Angie could fit** , no matter what she did!"

"She did do something to get in!" I countered. "Remember what Angie looks like. Her body is pretty small to begin with. All she did to get through the window was to take off her smock. That's why it was outside the hangar."

"Eek!" Monophanie yelped.

"Why did you even make that accusation in the first place?" Monokuma asked. "Don't tell me you've gone soft on these students!"

"SO-WHAT?" Monodam asked. "MONOTARO-HAS-ALSO-BEFRIENDED-MIU. THERE'S-NOTHING-WRONG-WITH-US-GETTING-ALONG-WITH-THEM."

"Hell yeah!" Monokid agreed. "Why'd ya gotta be so cruel towards Monophanie? We're all guilty of gettin' buddy-buddy with these crazy kids!"

"Did youse forget what happened to you-know-what?" Monosuke asked. "They're all gonna die eventually! If we become friends with them, it'll only hurt later!"

"No wonder you're so distant towards them," Monotaro remarked.

"It's still just a smock," Maki told me. "In the end, your reasoning is full of holes. There isn't any other proof that she was crushed by the hydraulic press."

"Even if Angie wasn't the one who was killed, where else could she have gone?" Kirumi asked. "There aren't a lot of areas in the hangar where she could have hid."

"No!" Monophanie protested. "Leave Angie out of this! She's innocent!"

"What, and say Kokichi's the victim?" Miu asked. "Well newsflash! If he was, the killing game would've been over by now!"

"Monokuma, hurry up and bring Kokichi here," Maki demanded. "We already know he's the culprit."

"I don't know where he is, or the other two for that matter," Monokuma admitted.

"But we need the suspect present now that he's the subject of our discussion," Keebo pointed out.

"That won't work because I don't know where they are!" Monokuma repeated. "It's not like I can say 'hey mister or miss suspect, that's your cue' and-"

Suddenly a pair of metallic doors opened and out came...

"Why is an Exisal here?!" I asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Monotaro growled. "Get out of my Exisal, you thief!"

"Haha, whoops! My bad. Seems like I gave you guys a scare, huh?"

I was in shock. That voice... It sounded like...

"Is that...Kaito's voice?!" Keebo asked.

"...Kaito?" Maki asked.

"There was a lot going on, so I just hid in an Exisal and kinda dozed off," the Exisal explained, still 'speaking' in Kaito's voice. It chuckled. "And that's why I'm so late! Anyway, what's goin' on, guys?"

"Not so fast," Kirumi said. "Is that really you, Kaito?"

"Yeah, it is," the Exisal insisted.

"Then why don't ya come out and show your face, space dick?" Miu asked.

"Oh, right," the Exisal realized with a nervous laugh. "Let me just press a few buttons and...

"See? I'm alright! What, did you think something bad happened to me?"


	87. Kaito's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito tells his side of the story, but someone isn't buying it...

"K-Kaito!" Maki cried out as he got on his podium.

Kaito looked around the room. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Because we thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled. "There's no way this Luminary of the Stars would die that easily!" he said. "Not even this stupid lung cancer can kill me!"

"Then would you care to explain what happened in the hangar?" Kirumi asked.

"That's what this trial is for?" Kaito asked. "I hate to say this, but I'm just as confused as you guys. I have no idea what happened in there."

"You got proof?" Miu asked.

"Sort of," Kaito admitted. "I can tell you what happened after Kokichi captured me."

"Is that really all you have?" Keebo suspected. "Unless it's an alibi, we'll have no choice to suspect you."

"Let him speak," Maki said, having calmed down at this point. "It's better than him having no evidence."

"Thanks, Maki Roll!" Kaito said. "Glad I have your support!" He began his testimony. "After charging at Kokichi, I found myself blacked out thanks to an Exisal. I woke up in the hangar a little while later. I tried looking around for him, but there was no sign of him. He did come out eventually. I asked him why he did all this, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"He started acting weird," Kaito continued. "I dunno if he was lying, but he looked upset. That's when he said...

"And then he shoved me into the bathroom and told me to keep an eye out for anyone that would 'disrupt his plan'. I did ask what it was, but he didn't say anything. He just kept on insisting he would save everyone. That was the last time I saw him."

"Then what happened to you last night?" Kirumi asked.

"Something strange," Kaito admitted. "I was sleeping in the bathroom when I heard Kokichi talking to someone. I couldn't quite hear what he said, but I could hear him mentioning the academy and something about a lab. Then I heard a voice I never heard before and by the time I got out, I saw blood all over the hydraulic press. There was no sign of Kokichi anywhere. I wasn't sure what happened, but I did the only thing I could do and hid in the Exisal that was in the hangar. And like I said earlier, I ended up dozing off. By the time I woke up, you guys were already investigating. I was afraid you might accuse me of being the culprit, so I had to stay put until the hangar was empty. And here I am now!" He looked at Angie and Kokichi's podiums. "So, uh... Where's everyone else?"

"You're...completely innocent in all of this?" Maki asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Kaito asked in response. "I have no clue what hap-"

Suddenly Maki ran over to Kaito and leaned into his chest. "You okay?" he asked.

Maki started crying as she gripped onto Kaito's shirt. "Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" she shouted.

Kaito put his hands on Maki's back and pulled her closer to him. "My bad for tricking you guys," he apologized. "Especially you, Maki. I was taken by surprise after seeing that hydraulic press and I wasn't sure what I should do."

"That's not the point!" Maki sobbed. "I've never felt this way before! I've always fought to kill, but...this is the first time I would fight to protect someone!"

"Huh?" Kaito muttered.

Maki tightly closed her eyes. "And...I've never...been given a nickname like 'Maki Roll' before, either," she continued. "And I've never...met someone as stubborn as you before... And...I've never..." She choked out a sob. "...fallen for someone before."

"Maki Roll!" Kaito exclaimed. He looked surprised by Maki's confession.

"Do you have any idea what I was thinking?!" Maki cried. She pounded a fist into Kaito's chest. "I kept on thinking you were dead or going to be executed! I...don't want this to end! I just...don't..." Her breath hitched. "That's why I can't let anything bad happen to you! I absolutely won't let you-"

Kaito interrupted Maki by giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Maki Roll... I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well don't scare me again!" Maki cried out as she pounded her fist into Kaito's chest again.

Monokuma angrily cleared his throat. "Enough with all the love stuff!" he growled. "Get back to the trial already!"

After a bit of hesitation, Maki got back to her podium. "Daddy's right!" Monophanie cried out. "Kaito's story feels suspicious! Angie has to be the innocent one!"

"Why's you gettin' all chatty?" Monosuke asked. "Youse not part of the trial! We're supposed to stay here and do our job protecting Pops!"

"Then maybe I _want_ to take part in this trial!" Monophanie decided. "Since Angie's not here, I'll deliver her testimony instead!"

"Monophanie, that's quite enough!" Monokuma shouted. "Stop interrupting the trial!"

"Hmph!" Monphanie pouted. "Not even your normal voice can stop me this time, Daddy!"

Monokuma grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms. "Fine... Just hurry this up already!"

"Thank you," Monophanie said. She faced us. "Like I said, I don't believe Kaito's testimony! There has to be proof that Angie's not the victim or the blackened!"

"But if Kaito is correct...then it would seem our suspicions can be lifted," Keebo pointed out. "The body we found inside the hangar, crushed in the hydraulic press, is either Angie's or Kokichi's!"

"It's gotta be Angie's," Miu suspected. "If Kokichi was dead, this killing game would've been over by now."

"Stop it!" Monophanie shrieked as she pointed at Miu. "That was Kokichi's body and Kaito killed him!"

Aside from Monophanie suddenly joining the trial, Kaito's testimony was surprising. Did all that stuff really happen? If it is, what he said might be important later on. But something doesn't feel right. Angie's smock only proves she went to the hangar. Was she really the one who was killed, or did she kill Kokichi?

"If Kaito is telling the truth, we can definitely say that the culprit is Kokichi," Keebo concluded.

"What did I just say?!" Monophanie angrily asked.

"Monophanie, please calm down," Keebo advised. "I understand you're upset, but with Kaito here, we have no other choice but to say Kokichi killed Angie."

"I agree with Keebo," Maki added. "You're not calm at the moment. Right now...you're acting like Kaito...back in Gonta's class trial."

"Hey!" Kaito protested. "I wasn't that bad!"

Maki rolled her eyes as she continued. "You can't fight with just belief. It's not that simple. If you want to take part in this trial, you need to do it right."

"B-But...Angie..." Monophanie muttered. "If she really is dead..." She sobbed as blue sparkles poured out of her eyes. "ANGIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"I get why you're upset," Monotaro said as he looked over at Miu. "I'd feel just as bad if something happened to Mommy." He wiped his eyes dry. "It's just like what happened to K-"

"SHUSH!" Monokid blurted out. "Monotaro, not in front of the kids!"

"Oh...sorry..." Monotaro muttered.

"As I was saying, everything seems to point to Kokichi killing Angie," Keebo said. "She climbed through the bathroom window, confronted Kokichi, and he ended up killing her."

"You sure?" Kaito asked. "I never saw her while I was in the bathroom."

"But that is the only way for her to enter the hangar," Kirumi disagreed. "She would have no way to get pass the shutter's defense. Why else would her smock be right outside the bathroom?"

"That smock..." Shuichi muttered. "You said you found blood on it, correct?"

"I did," Kirumi confirmed. "What of it?"

Shuichi didn't answer Kirumi. "Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I have my suspicions about something," Shuichi answered. "But I need more time to think about it. Please continue the discussion."

"You better start talkin', Pooichi!" Miu shouted. "Your silence will only make you suspicious!"

"Hey, don't diss my sidekick's way of thinking!" Kaito defended. "If he wants to observe, let him observe!"

"I'll have to agree with Miu on this one," I said. "Kirumi only agreed to help me out after Shuichi wanted to investigate by himself. He clearly has something on his mind."

"Alright," Shuichi ultimately decided. He lifted up his hat. "I'll start things off by saying this isn't right. One of the three missing suspects comes in, gives us his testimony, then we automatically assume what happened? That's not how this goes! That doesn't sound like the kind of game Kokichi or Monokuma or Junko would play!"

"Of course you're right," Monokuma spoke up. "Junko Enoshima was a twisted she-devil. She enjoyed making people suffer by prolonging their inevitable demise. But as the Ultimate Analyst, she had an unnatural obsession with the unpredictable, so she would also slaughter people instantly to maintain that unpredictability. That's just the kind of psychopathic person she was."

"That just proves my point," Shuichi continued. "There would have been no need for this class trial in the first place. Something's not right. We need to get a better feel for this situation. It's just like what Kaito said. Kokichi has some sort of plan. He's trying to trap us."

"Trap us?" Maki echoed. "Are you saying Kokichi isn't the culprit? Then, are you suggesting one of us is the culprit?"

"Not quite," Shuichi disagreed. "Could Kokichi have killed himself?"

"Of course not!" Monokuma snapped. "Remember what happened to Ryoma? All suicides after that will be skipped without trials!"

"I have to agree with Maki," Keebo said. "If it's not Kokichi, then the culprit must be one of us..."

"No, I didn't say that!" Shuichi corrected. "I was just saying it's dangerous to trust Kokichi-"

"Then are you sure you're not the culprit?" Maki asked Shuichi.

Shuichi looked alarmed. "What?" he muttered.

"You said you came to the hangar by yourself yesterday and talked with Kaito," Maki recalled. "But are you sure that's all you did?"

"I can vouch for Shuichi!" Kaito defended. "After we talked, I saw him leave! He never went towards the hangar!"

"But that only leaves one option," Maki concluded. "Kokichi killed Angie!"

"She's not dead!" Monophanie protested. "Kaito killed Kokichi!"

Did either one of those things happen? I get that Monophanie refuses to admit Angie is dead, but I have to agree with Maki. But did that really happen? Shuichi might be right to question the murder...

"Hold on," Shuichi said. "I still...don't believe it... Is that murder real?"

"What are you implying?" Kirumi asked.

"I'm saying it could have been edited to make it _look_ like someone was killed by the press," Shuichi answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Template Used for Monophanie's Introduction Screen: https://www.deviantart.com/blueeyewarrior180/art/Danganronpa-V3-Introduction-screen-709520198


	88. A Questionable Crossbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trial continues, a few students start showing their true colors...

"Edited?" Miu repeated. "What kinda wording is that?"

"Well not actually edited," Shuichi clarified. "What I mean is the culprit did some behind-the-scenes work to stage a murder. For all we know, the crime scene is just another one of Kokichi's lies. That leads me to believe there's something off about the press. I don't think it shows a murder at all! There couldn't have been a living body in there!"

"A...living body?" Keebo repeated.

"Y-Yes! That had to be it!" Monophanie agreed. "If there wasn't a body in the press, that means no one was killed! Angie is still alright!"

"Are you using wishful thinking?" Kirumi suspected. "There was blood on the hydraulic press. That can only mean someone had died."

"I'm not wrong, Kirumi," Shuichi insisted. "I know that these class trials are to determine how someone died. But my intuition is telling me there's something wrong with the setup. It was arranged like that for a reason. But I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Kaede has been having those thoughts as well."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I could tell you were trying to hide your concerns," Shuichi answered. "You were also thinking about how weird this case was, weren't you?"

"I was," I admitted. "This whole thing just doesn't feel right, but I'm not sure why."

"Isn't Kaito's testimony enough?" Maki asked. "Kokichi killed Angie."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Shuichi pointed out. "We all know Kokichi's not that kind of person!"

"Is common sense even going to work against someone as insane as Kokichi?" Kirumi wondered. "It is like Kaito informed us: that could have been a lie."

"...Oh! A hit!" Keebo blurted out. "I got a hit! Everyone, I got a hit containing some important info!"

"So what's the juicy details, Keebs?" Miu asked.

"The word 'living' stuck out to me, so I ran a search for that word in my memory bank," Keebo explained. "And...there was one hit."

"So you remembered something?" I asked.

"I remembered an important detail while you, me, and Miu were first exploring the hangar," Keebo recalled. "The living organism detector for the press. The existence of this detector confirms Shuichi's claims."

I knew exactly what Keebo meant. "You mean the safety function?" I asked.

"What safety function?" Kaito asked.

"Just a little somethin' to prevent mishaps," Miu explained. "The hydraulic press stops if it senses someone in there. But it just doesn't apply to normal humans. It also stops for robots with advance AIs, much like my precious boytoy."

"You're welcome!" Monokuma interrupted.

"So you were the one who installed that feature?" Keebo asked.

"Of course!" Monokuma answered. "The Exisal hanger is technically my Kubs' room. So out of concern that one of them might accidentally fall into the hydraulic press, I repurposed it so it will automatically identify a robot with an intellectual programming as a living organism."

"No wonder the whole murder plan feels off," I added. "As long as that safety function prevents mishaps, it couldn't have been used to kill someone."

"Which means, it's more likely the victim was crushed after being killed by some other means," Keebo suggested.

"What?!" Monophanie yelped. "That means..." White sparkles poured out of her mouth as she gagged.

"But you could disable the infrared sensor of the safety function with an electrobomb," Maki pointed out.

"She's right," Miu confirmed. "Those babies can take out anything that isn't Keebo." She laughed. "Ain't I a ****in' genius! I did all that work for my boytoy's safety!"

"No, I don't think Kokichi would use an electrobomb for that purpose," Shuichi disagreed.

"But if he wanted to use the press as a weapon, disabling the safety function is a good way to do that," I pointed out.

"Except it would have taken down the hanger's alarm system and the Exisals' remote control," Shuichi answered. "I don't think Kokichi would give himself a disadvantage like that."

"This is Kokichi we're talking about," Kaito said. "He's unpredictable. Besides, when you think about the safety function, that means the murder weapon couldn't have been the hydraulic pr-"

"I think I remember seeing something that could be used as a murder weapon," I interrupted.

"You do?" Kaito asked. "Is it what I think it is?"

I nodded in response. "I found a crossbow and three arrows in the bathroom."

"Those items do seem suspicious," Kirumi agreed. "Kaito, you were in the bathroom the whole time. Do you recall seeing a crossbow?"

"Not until this morning," Kaito admitted. "I'm not sure how they got there in the first place."

"Can we then conclude that the crossbow was used in some way?" Keebo asked. "If so, that crossbow just might be the actual murder weap-"

"Nope!" Monophanie interrupted. "There's no way that's the case!"

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave..." Monosuke muttered.

"If the murder weapon really was the crossbow, why didn't Kaito mention it during his testimony?" Monophanie asked. She pointed at the Ultimate Astronaut. "You hid that detail on purpose, didn't you?! You used it to kill Kokichi, then crushed the body with the press to cover it up!"

"What?!" Kaito panicked. "I didn't use that crossbow!"

"Then we need to get our facts cleared up," Keebo advised. "Let's show Monokuma that the students of Hope's Peak Academy will never submit to despair!"

"Ugh, enough with the hope and despair crap!" Miu groaned. "Let's just get this started!" With that, another debate began-

"The window..." Shuichi muttered.

"What is it, Shuichi?" I asked.

"Even without going in the hangar, it was possible to land a shot with the crossbow," Shuichi clarified.

"Remember that window we discussed earlier? The one we suspected Angie went through to get in? You could have also shot the crossbow through the window."

"What?!" Kaito panicked. "I never saw someone stick the crossbow through the window!"

"Then are you suspecting one of us committed the murder?" Maki asked Shuichi.

"Maybe," Shuichi admitted. "Kaito spent most of his time in the bathroom sleeping. We can't solely rely on his testimony."

"The ****'s wrong with you?!" Miu angrily shouted as she pounded her fist on her podium. "I sure as hell didn't try to commit murder!"

"Shuichi, are you sure certain you are not the culprit?" Kirumi questioned. "Your behavior seems a bit off."

"What if I am?" Shuichi challenged. "For all we know, anyone could have been the culprit...even Kaede."

"What?!" I panicked. "Why would you accuse me?!"

"Don't freak out like that, Kaede," Maki reassured. "It seems Shuichi wants to make one of us the culprit." She glared at Shuichi. "Is that it? Is that what a detective does? Do detectives always accuse people, even when they're friends?"

Shuichi glared back as he took off his hat and placed it on his podium. "Only one truth prevails," he answered as he brushed a hand through his hair. "Sometimes emotional bonds aren't needed to uncover that truth."

"That it seems like it," Maki realized. "You're always suspecting others during these trials, but you don't say anything until the very end. Did you figure out the culprit faster than everyone else? Just like those previous times?"

"Depends on what happens next," Shuichi coldly stated.

"Then my earlier statement is true," Maki said. "You're suspicious of every single one of us."

I looked over at Shuichi. With his hat off, I could see coldness in his eyes, a type of coldness I never saw before. Does he really think one of us committed the murder?

"Everyone, please calm down," Kirumi advised. "We have no reason to act like this. Shuichi has proven his intelligence countless times before. Perhaps there is a method to his current madness." She looked over at Maki. "But I am most puzzled by your behavior, Maki. Why are you so insistent on pinning the blame on Kokichi?"

"Because it has to be the only possibility," Maki answered. "We vowed to defeat Kokichi since he's one of Junko's supporters. But the way this trial's acting..." She glared at Shuichi again. "...you're getting in the way."

"Is that a threat?" Shuichi challenged.

"It doesn't matter how much you get in my way, I will absolutely defeat Kokichi," Maki responded. She took out her twin knives and aimed them at Shuichi. "I won't let him win, not after what he did to Kaito."

"Maki Roll, calm down!" Kaito exclaimed, looking worried. "I already told you Kokichi forced me to be a lookout! He didn't hurt me!"

"Now, now!" Monokuma interrupted. "Let's stop this pointless fight and continue on with the trial! I don't want to waste any more time here!"

Maki tightly gripped her knives before putting them back in the holsters. "...Fine," she muttered.


	89. Group Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to stay calm during trials...

"So if we consider the window, it is possible that the culprit was someone who knew about it," Kirumi recapped.

"Well it sure ain't me," Miu said. "I didn't even know about that window."

"Neither did I..." Keebo admitted.

"Yeah, the only ones who knew about it were me and..." Kaito started to say. But he stopped himself after a bit of realization.

"I know what you're going to say," Shuichi said. "You have every right to accuse me. I never really gave you a solid alibi. But why should I when the Monokuma File never specified a time of death?"

"What's gotten into you?!" I asked. "You're acting-"

"Like the culprit could be anyone?" Shuichi interrupted. "Yeah... That's exactly it. With the way the murder scene was set up, anyone could be responsible for delivering the killing blow. I just need to figure out that one truth."

That wasn't what I meant at all. Shuichi is acting very suspicious. Why is he acting like this?

"But if Shuichi is admitting it, that means Angie is completely innocent!" Monophanie pointed out. "See? There's no way she got invol-"

"It does concern me that Angie went to the hangar last night," Keebo said.

"Gasp!" Monophanie cried out. "Why would, gasp, she even do that, gasp?!"

"Stop sayin' the word 'gasp' like that!" Monosuke exclaimed. "It sounds like youse got some speech impediment!"

"Sorry..." Monophanie apologized as she put her paws behind her back and looked at her feet. "I was nervous."

(Why did Monophanie remind me of someone familiar...?)

"I'm sorry, Monophanie," Keebo apologized. "I definitely saw Angie."

"Which means we were right about her going in the hangar," I added. "So it's only possible that she's the victim."

"NO!!!!" Monophanie panicked. "I refuse to believe she's dead! She has to be alive!"

"What about the crossbow's presence?" Kirumi asked. "Kaede informed me that it originated in Maki's lab? That makes her the most suspicious out of all of us."

"Yeah, but aside from Angie's, all of the research labs have open access," I pointed out. "And it's not like Maki's still guarding hers. She stopped doing that after Kokichi revealed her true talent."

"I dunno, dumpy tits," Miu disagreed. "She's awfully quick to shove her fingers up Kokichi's ass and blame him for all this shit."

"But there's still the concern about Shuichi," Keebo said. "He's acting stranger than usual. He must be hiding something."

"And what about Angie?" Kirumi asked. "Thanks to Keebo's account, there is a possibility that she is either the culprit or the victim."

"So what?!" Monophanie angrily asked. "Even if Keebo proved Angie went into the hangar, she probably didn't get involved at all! She's not the victim or the culprit! I swear!"

"Why am I a suspect?" Maki asked. "Anyone could've entered my research lab. There is no way I'm the culprit."

"I have to understand what that one truth is at all costs," Shuichi said. "I can't be the culprit, even if you think otherwise."

The following mass debate was a lot harder than the ones from previous trials. Monophanie's voice was louder than Maki's and Shuichi's, so it was hard for me to hear them. Fortunately...

"She probably went there **to drop off the crossbow**!" Monophanie exclaimed, referring to Angie.

"That's not what happened!" I countered. "From what Keebo said, Angie went to the hangar empty-handed. So how could she drop off the crossbow if she didn't have anything to begin with?"

"Yes, Angie was definitely not carrying anything..." Keebo confirmed. "And she did not come back outside, meaning something must have happened to her. And if Kokichi wasn't the one killed, it was most likely her in the hydraulic press."

"Quadruple gasp!" Monophanie yelped. "I can't disprove that!" Her eyes were brimming with blue sparkles. "Th-Then...that means..." She sobbed heavily as blue sparkles poured from her eyes.

"So Angie snuck into the hangar, was caught by Kokichi, and he killed her with the crossbow before crushing her with the hydraulic press?" Miu asked. "Whaddya think, space dick? Does that line up with your testimony?"

"I'm not even sure," Kaito admitted. "I spent a lot of time sleeping, so I wasn't really sure what happened." He paused to use his inhaler. "Thanks to this stupid lung cancer, I feel more tired than usual."

"That would explain a lot," Maki commented. I have a feeling she was talking about how he often left early during our nighttime training sessions.

"We can't jump to conclusions like that," Shuichi said. "We need to think about all the details."

"So what?" Miu asked. "There's nothin' left to discuss. Besides, are you distracting us?"

"No," Shuichi insisted. "I'm trying to get all the facts lined up."

As the others continued discussing, I could have sworn I heard a hissing sound, but where was it coming from? Regardless, Shuichi's right. We should really think about Miu's theory. Hopefully the next debate can clear things up.

"I can't believe Angie actually died!" Monophanie cried out. "Why would Kokichi even kill her?!"

"Perhaps we should first discuss how the crossbow got in the hangar," Kirumi suggested.

"But why would Kokichi even need a crossbow?" Shuichi asked. "Does he even **know how to use it**?"

"He couldn't have known!" I consented. "The crossbows in Maki's research labs aren't one whole piece. They're a special kind of crossbow that requires you to assemble it."

"So what?" Miu asked.

"Unless you know how to properly assemble it, it can't be used by anyone," I continued.

"I should know, because when Kaito and me were visiting Maki's lab one night, she taught us how to properly assemble and disassemble her crossbows. And I doubt she would willingly give those same lessons to Kokichi."

"I understand what you mean," Kirumi said. "The crossbow in the bathroom was already assembled."

"But Maki could have assembled the crossbow beforehand," Keebo pointed out.

"That's not true," Maki disagreed. "I only assemble my crossbows when I need them. I'm not stupid enough to leave an assembled one out in the open."

Miu laughed. "You've just dug your own ****in' grave, space dick!"

"Huh?!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why me?!"

"Cuz Kaediot confirmed only you, her, and Maki are the only ones who know how to use those crossbows," Miu explained. "That makes the three of you the most likely suspects!"

"I already told you guys what I know!" Kaito panicked. "Why'd you suspect me?!"

"Too much protesting is suspicious," Kirumi pointed out. "Shuichi was the only one you saw while you were in the hangar bathroom, but I suspect the two of you aren't honest right now. What if you worked together to commit this murder?"

"What about Kaede?" Keebo asked. "She said she was with Shuichi last night, but can we really trust her?"

I don't even remember what happened next. Everyone started blaming each other for the murder. Eventually the accusations became louder and the whole room was in chaos! Why is this happening-?

Wait a minute... Why is Shuichi covering his nose and mouth? And where is he...?

...

No way...

My gaze followed to where Shuichi was looking. All I could see was a small vent near the ceiling. Could that be why...?

I have to warn the others.

"Everyone!" I cried out as I covered my mouth and nose. "Don't breathe! There's something in the air affecting us!"

"Don't start givin' us that bullshit!" Miu shouted. "You're just trying to-"

"Puhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "I hate to interrupt this wonderful class trial, but Kaede Akamatsu is completely right!"

"Huh?" Miu muttered.

"In order to spice up this killing game, I've been using a special type of gas called Despair Toxin," Monokuma explained. "It alters the thought process and creates mass paranoia for whoever inhales it, thus allowing the class trials to become more interesting."

Monosuke looked alarmed. "Why'd youse tell them that?!"

"Because they deserve to know," Monokuma answered. "Especially Ms. Akamatsu. Surely she has been wondering what that weird hissing sound is."

"Then turn it off already!" Kaito shouted. "I can't think straight!"

"No can do," Monokuma disagreed. "You can't see it from here, but I have cranked up the Despair Toxin so much that it would be impossible to turn it off. Now let's continue this exciting class tri-"

Monokuma was interrupted by a vacuuming sound. "Huh?" he muttered.

"FEAR-NOT," Monodam said. "I-WENT-TO-THE-ULTIMATE-ROBOT'S-LAB-AND-UPGRADED-MYSELF." He pointed to his belly. "NOW-I-HAVE-AN-AIR-FILTER-IN-MY-PROGRAMMING."

"When did ya do that?" Monokid asked.

"MY-SELF-UPGRADE-TOOK-PLACE-AFTER-KIYO'S-TRIAL," Monodam answered. "YOU-MUST-KNOW-THAT-FATHER-USED-THE-DESPAIR-TOXIN-TO-MAKE-SHUICHI-DELIVER-THE-PUNISHMENT."

I was surprised to hear that. "Is that why you wanted me to see him afterwards?" I asked.

"CORRECT," Monodam confirmed. "WHEN-YOU-TOLD-HIM-TO-BREATHE, YOU-GOT-HIM-TO-INHALE-OXYGEN, THUS-SNAPPING-HIM-OUT-OF-HIS-DESPAIR-INDUCED-MENTALITY."

"How dare you disobey me, Monodam!" Monokuma shouted. "Turn off that filter this inst-"

"DID-YOU-FORGET, FATHER?" Monodam interrupted. "I-STILL-HAVE-MY-EXISAL."

"...I beg your pardon?" Monokuma muttered.

"THANK-YOU, FATHER, BUT-THESE-STUDENTS-ARE-UNDER-MY-HARMONIOUS-PROTECTION-NOW," Monodam said. "...STEP-ASIDE, FATHER. I-WON'T-LET-YOU-USE-YOUR-TRICKS-ANYMORE."

"Oh, alright," Monokuma grumbled. The hissing sound finally stopped. "There. I turned off the Despair Toxin. Happy?"

"YES," Monodam answered. He faced us. "NOW-PLEASE-CONTINUE-WHERE-YOU-LEFT-OFF."

Sure enough, with the Despair Toxin gone, I was able to think clearly. And it looked like everyone else was starting to calm down.

"Sorry guys," Miu apologized. "That gas was affecting my golden brain."

"I don't blame you," Shuichi said. "It caused problems for all of us."

"Then shall we continue where we left off?" Kirumi asked. "I am intrigued to see what this new information reveals."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some food for thought: why would Monokuma use special gas to ensure paranoia among the Ultimates?


	90. Shattered Beliefs and Missing Gaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Angie go to the hangar last night?

"We first need to discuss why Angie went to the hangar last night," Shuichi said. "Did anyone see her prior to yesterday morning?"

"You mean when we gathered at the dining hall?" Kirumi asked.

"You guys met at the dining hall yesterday?" Kaito asked. "What for?"

"Oh yeah... We need to tell space dick here what happened," Miu realized.

"You don't have to tell me everything," Kaito pointed out. "Was that when Maki came up with the plan to rescue me?"

"It was," I answered. "But the real reason we gathered was because Kirumi wanted to show us a care basket she got from Monodam, although Shuichi and me didn't know that until we arrived."

"Monodam did what?!" Monokuma asked.

"I-HAD-NO-CHOICE," Monodam confessed. "NO-ONE-WAS-GETTING-ALONG. BEFORE-I-WENT-TO-THE-HANGAR-TO-SEE-KAITO, I-GAVE-A-FLASHBACK-LIGHT-TO-EVERYONE-ELSE. I-EVEN-THREW-IN-SOME-DATE-TICKETS-AND-LOVE-KEYS-JUST-IN-CASE."

"So that's why the casino's been short on Love Keys!" Monosuke exclaimed. "And here I thought everyone's been makin' moola at the slot machines!"

"How many did you hand out?" Monophanie asked.

"A-LOT," Monodam answered. "I-GAVE-THEM-TO-SHUICHI, KAEDE, KIRUMI, TENKO, KAITO, AND-RANTARO. BUT-FOR-SOME-REASON, SHUICHI-ASKED-FOR-A-SECOND-ONE. HE-NEVER-EXPLAINED-WHY."

"As we were saying, it is like what Monodam said," Kirumi continued. "There was a Flashback Light in his care basket. We ultimately agreed to use it and we ended up remembering what really happened. So Kaito, did your Flashback Light show you details regarding the Tragedy and the Gofer Project?"

"It did," Kaito confirmed. "I guess Monodam didn't want me out of the loop. So after the dining hall meeting, did any of you see Angie?"

"I dunno if it'll help, but I did see Angie," Miu said. "She was in her room crying. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't give me a real answer. She just kept on goin' on and on about hope, just like Keebo."

"I do not talk about hope that much!" Keebo protested.

"You've been talkin' about it every other sentence!" Miu pointed out.

"It seems this Flashback Light has gave Keebo and Angie unusual side effects," Kirumi commented. "Monodam, would you care to explain things?"

"FATHER-MADE-THE-FLASHBACK-LIGHTS," Monodam admitted. "HE-NEVER-HAD-THE-TIME-TO-HAND-THEM-OUT, SO-I-DID-IT-FOR-HIM, HOPING-THEY-WOULD-UNDO-THE-DAMAGE-KOKICHI-HAS-CAUSED. I-HAD-NO-IDEA-IT-WOULD-HAVE-NEGATIVE-SIDE-EFFECTS-FOR-SOME-OF-YOU."

"Well I sure as hell dunno why Keebs started acting funny cuz of that Flashback Light," Miu said. "But why'd Angie get all weird?"

I knew the answer to that. "Because she saw the outside world," I answered aloud.

"So?" Miu asked.

"Remember what Angie said?" I asked. "She believed the Flashback Lights were implanting fake memories because that was what Atua told her. But when she saw the outside world, I noticed she started questioning her beliefs."

"Angie was always fixated on her core beliefs to the Polynesian gods," Kirumi recalled. "Perhaps she succumbed to the Flashback Light out of desperation."

"I see..." Miu muttered. "So that's why Angie became obsessed with hope. She probably treated it like a new type of religion."

"Poor Angie..." Monophanie whimpered. "What if her obsession with hope pushed her to go after Kokichi?"

"It seems likely," Keebo answered. "There is no doubt that she went to the hangar to confront-"

"It doesn't matter," Maki interrupted.

"...Huh?" Keebo muttered.

"It doesn't matter what happened in between," Maki continued. "In the end, Kokichi killed Angie."

I was taken back by Maki's insistence. She looked relieved that Kaito is alright, but why does she think Kokichi killed Angie?

"I have to agree with Maki on this one," Miu said. "I've got a feelin' that's just what happened."

Maki gripped onto her podium. "Then, let's hurry up and vote-"

"No, it's too soon," Shuichi warned. "There are still mysteries-"

"Who cares about that?" Maki angrily asked. "We already know who the culprit is."

"You sure about that?" Monokuma asked.

"...Huh?" Maki muttered.

"As the one running this trial, it bothers me when anyone says mysteries don't matter," Monokuma glumly said. "It affects the overall observation value, so I encourage you to reaaaally think about things. After all, there should be some mysteries that still matter... For example, is Angie's body really crushed inside that hydraulic press? Stuff like that..."

"Why do we need to think about that?" I asked. "It's kind of hard to tell..."

"We already finished that discussion," Maki said. "It's obvious that Angie was crushed, not Kokichi."

"If it was Kokichi's body, we wouldn't be having this trial," Miu agreed.

"Well Kaito?" Kirumi asked. "Is there anything you would like to say? As someone who was in the hangar, surely you could help us identify whoever was crushed to death."

"Sorry, but even I'm not sure who was killed," Kaito apologized. "There was a bit of a situation going on with you guys rushing over, so I really didn't really have time to check..."

"But is that really what happened?" Maki asked. "You still never explained how the crossbow got in the bathroom."

"Hey now, Maki Roll," Kaito said, clutching his heart. "That kinda hurt my feelings. Don't you believe me?"

Maki blushed as she glanced to the side. "...I do," she admitted. "But even I think your testimony is questionable."

"I guess I understand why you would say that," Kaito realized. "Sorry I can't really explain more details. But I don't get it either. I never saw Kokichi get that upset before."

"He could have been faking it," Keebo pointed out.

"Well Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "Who do you think was killed? Kokichi or Angie?"

I could feel everyone's gaze burning into my skin. So far all the evidence points to Angie being killed...but is that really what happened? And what about Kaito? I don't really know him that well, but him, me, and Maki are the only ones who know how to properly assemble a crossbow.

...

...

...

"Hey, what's the matter, Kaede?" Kaito asked. "You haven't said anything for about twenty seconds."

"...I'm sorry," I sadly muttered. "I don't know who died and who the culprit is." I leaned on my podium as I closed my eyes. "This whole trial is too confusing! None of this makes sense!"

"Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma laughed. "Good, good! This is already more interesting! Kaede Akamatsu, the one who has always took charge during these trials, is actually stumped! What a surprise!"

"Are you saying we can't continue this trial without her?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh heavens no!" Monokuma insisted. "It's simply not fair if someone refuses to cooperate. But on the other hand, this reminds me of what happened to a certain someone- Eh?"

I suddenly felt something on my legs, almost like a weight was piling on me. But when I opened my eyes, I saw all five Monokubs...hugging me?

"Please Kaede!" Monotaro begged. "Don't lose sight of things!"

"Ya can't give up now!" Monokid yelled. "Not when your friends need you!"

"Do this for all our sake!" Monosuke insisted.

"I beg of you, please don't quit!" Monophanie sobbed.

"EVERYONE-NEEDS-TO-GET-ALONG," Monodam said.

"Alright, that's enough mushiness!" Monokuma shouted. "Now get back in your guarding positions!"

Even when the Monokubs went back to their spots behind the railing, I could still feel the impact of their words. I wasn't sure why they acted like that, but they were right. I have to keep going!

"Isn't it too early to assume who died?" I asked. "There's still a lot we need to discuss."

"Despair will never die!" Monokuma shouted. "Then it's settled! Despite the small interruption, it's finally here! The Ultimate Academy is proud to present its very own morphenomenal trial grounds!" He rubbed his paws together. "Alright! Let's give it everything we've got!"

When Monokuma turned the key, our podiums were lifted up and separated into two groups. We had to decide if Angie really was killed. Keebo, Maki, and Miu thought she was, while Kirumi, Kaito, Shuichi, and myself thought we can't decide yet. With the groups in place, the debate scrum began.

"I suspect that Angie's body was inside the press!" Keebo started.

"But the power cord was cut, so we can't really see what was in the press," Shuichi pointed out.

"If that shitstain was dead, this killing game would've already been over!" Miu shouted.

"That goes against what he said about wanting to end the killing game," Kaito recalled.

"Angie's smock proves she went to the hangar last night," Maki said.

"The discarded smock was so she could get in through the bathroom window," Kirumi disagreed.

"But you said there was blood on the smock," Keebo told Kirumi.

"There was blood, but no sign of clothing damage," Shuichi suspected.

"Kokichi told us he's the mastermind!" Maki insisted.

"Mastermind or not, he still has a habit of lying," Kaito pointed out.

"Why'd you guys think Angie's still alive to begin with?" Miu asked.

"Because the evidence we talked about so far doesn't confirm who's still alive!" I answered. "And that is our answer!"

With the debate scrum concluded, our podiums returned back to normal. "We only came to the conclusion that Angie was killed because of her smock outside the hangar bathroom," I explained. "But we can't just rely on that. If she really was killed, there has to be more proof that shows it."

"I see," Keebo said. "If that's the conclusion you've arrived at, Kaede, then there must be no mistake."

"Then let us go over the other details behind the murder," Kirumi suggested. "Only then will we deduce who killed whom."

"I agree with Kirumi," Shuichi spoke up. "We still need to stay calm, be rational. Because we need to get to the truth of this mysterious death."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Monokuma stammered. "Just keep calm and carry on!"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Monophanie asked. "You look worried about something."

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about!" Monokuma insisted. "Let's just get back on track already!"


	91. The Mysterious Third Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who brought the crossbow to the hangar?

"Getting back on topic... Why don't we examine the crossbow a little more closely?" Keebo suggested. "I think we need to get all the facts straight so we don't fall for any more lies."

"You are correct in that regard," Kirumi agreed. "But what about Maki? I am worried about her current behavior."

"...I'm fine," Maki replied. "Let's just continue with this."

"So we're finally going to discuss the crossbow, huh?" Kaito asked. "Well that's not a problem. It's been bothering me for a while. So let's get to the bottom of this mystery!" With that, another debate began.

"I remember seeing the crossbow before I found blood on the hydraulic press," Kaito recalled. "But I don't think that's the murder weapon."

"But you're one of the three who knows how to use 'em," Miu pointed out.

"I agree with Kaito," Monophanie spoke up. "That crossbow must have come from someone else!"

"Then we also need to think about who brought the crossbow into the hangar," Keebo suggested. "Could it have come from an outside source?"

"It seems likely to be the case," Shuichi answered. "But we still need to discuss if it really was the murder weapon."

"It must have been," Maki decided. "The culprit brought **three arrows** with them."

"That's all the proof I need!" I countered. "Think back to the arrows. Wasn't there something odd about them?"

"Not really," Maki admitted. "What about them?"

"The three arrows were completely spotless," I explained. "If the crossbow was the murder weapon, at least one of the arrows would have had blood."

"Could the arrows have been washed in the bathroom sink?" Keebo asked.

"That seems highly unlikely," Kirumi answered. "If that was possible, there would have been traces of water on the arrows. The more plausible conclusion has to be that the crossbow was never the murder weapon at all."

"Which can only mean the real murder weapon has to be the hydraulic press," Shuichi added.

"So the crossbow and arrows were some kinda decoy?" Miu asked. She groaned and leaned on her podium. "This trial's gonna take ****ing forever if this keeps up!"

"It will if we keep getting sidetracked," Shuichi pointed out. "There must be some angle we haven't considered yet. Once we figure that out, we can finally identify the real victim and culprit."

Shuichi's right! There has to be an explanation for the crossbow and arrows, but what? I just need to find how it all connects. With that in mind, I searched through the answer in my mind.

1) What was the murder weapon?  
Hydraulic press.

2) Was the crossbow used?  
No.

3) Who brought the crossbow and arrows?  
A third party.

"What if the crossbow and arrows were brought in by a third party?" I asked.

"That seems most likely," Kirumi agreed. "Meaning whoever brought those objects to the hangar has to be someone other than Kaito or Kokichi, especially since Keebo confirmed Angie was empty-handed."

"That's just a guess, though," Maki dismissed. "There's no way a third party exists."

"Damn right!" Kaito blurted out as he pounded his fist on his podium. "Shuichi's the only person I saw when I was in the bathroom, and I'm sure my sidekick would never kill someone!"

"You sure 'bout that?" Miu asked. "Cuz earlier you said you were sleeping most of the time. Were you really sleeping, or were you too busy fantasizing 'bout Maki to pay attention?"

"Wh-WHAT?!" Kaito stammered, his face turning red.

Miu laughed. "I knew it!" she cheered. "You were tuggin' on junior the whole damn time!"

"No I wasn't!" Kaito insisted.

"Oh really?" Miu asked. "Then how about showing us those sticky hands of yours?"

"Miu's typical antics aside, she might be on to something," Shuichi said. "There has to be a reason why Kaito was sleeping."

Kaito used his inhaler before speaking. "There was," he answered. "It's this stupid cancer."

"I don't think that's what Shuichi meant," Keebo corrected. "It might have something to do with the third party-"

"There couldn't have been a third party," Maki interrupted. "There was an alarm system and an electric barrier around the hangar. And only Angie was the only one who could fit through the bathroom window. Anyone else would have been stuck."

"Then it seems the hangar was completely closed off from the rest of us," Kirumi concluded.

"But can we confirm that?" Shuichi asked. "I feel like there might be another way."

Another way? What does Shuichi mean by that? Is he saying this possible third party got in the hangar through a different method? With no other choice, I took a gambit and let a word appear in my mind.

E-X-I-S-A-L

That has to be it! "There was a way for the third party to get in the hangar," I said. "They used one of the Exisals!"

"It has to be whoever stole mine!" Monotaro growled. "I won't forgive that thief!"

"I guess that would make sense," Kaito remarked. "It would explain why I found it in the hangar."

"But could an Exisal get through the alarm system?" Kirumi asked.

"No duh!" Miu answered. "The hangar is technically the Monokubs' room. Of course their Exisals can penetrate that alarm and barrier."

"But could it even be possible for someone to use an Exisal to get pass that?" Shuichi wondered.

"Well, I wasn't trying to keep this secret," Monokuma chimed in. "But since it's about the details of the hangar...I guess I can tell you guys. Like you said, it makes sense that the alarm system and electric barrier wouldn't react to the Exisals. After all, they belong to the Monokub and the hangar is their room. It'd be a hassle to disable the security every time an Exisal comes and goes, y'know? So even if someone is inside an Exisal, the security system wouldn't catch 'em. Cuz it'd be a hassle to leave the Exisal every time you have to put it away."

"Then it seems likely that the third party used an Exisal to get in the hangar," Keebo concluded.

"But can any of us pilot an Exisal?" Kirumi wondered.

"'Course you can!" Monokid confirmed. "You just need your hands, feet, and nipples to use the controls!"

"He's right," Kaito admitted. "Especially the part about using your nipples. The Exisal I used has some kind of sensory clasps."

"Anyway, this third party commandeered an Exisal and infiltrated the hangar," Shuichi said. "That same person must have brought the crossbow and arrows with them!"

"I told you, that's impossible," Maki disagreed. "There's no way you can get through security if you pilot an Exisal. It's...not possible..."

"Why would you say that?" I asked. "Monokuma just told us otherwise."

But Maki didn't answer. Why was she acting like this? In fact, both she and Kaito have been pretty vocal when we started talking about the crossbow. There has to be a way I can figure out their strange behavior, but what should I say-?

"Hold on," Shuichi said. "While investigating the Exisals, I noticed that they have no locks on their cockpit hatches. It should have been possible to get into the cockpit, providing they could reach it."

"But that's reckless, absurd, and useless..." Maki responded. "Jump inside a moving Exisal? That's not really possible."

"No, I think it is," Shuichi disagreed. "You would need to be quick, agile, athletic, and stealthy... I can think of at least one person who fits that description."

I quickly realized what Shuichi was trying to do. I know he was lying about the Exisals not having locks, but what if he's trying to get some information out of Maki? That's pretty smart of him to say that.

"...What?" Maki asked, talking a step back on her podium. "Are you implying that it's m-"

"Yes, I am," Shuichi coldly stated, his gaze fixated on Maki.

Maki sighed. "Stop this pointless conversation, Shuichi," she said. "If you want to say something, say it already."

"Ah, Maki, just to confirm..." Shuichi continued. "As the Ultimate Assassin, you would be able to jump into that Exisal, correct?"

"...Impossible," Maki disagreed. "If I could do that, I would've turned the Exisal into scrap on the first day."

"Maybe," Shuichi said. "Unless you were hiding your true potential, in which case..."

"Stop messing around," Maki threatened. "Are you telling me to prove something I can't do?" She gave Shuichi a death glare. "...Do you really suspect me that much?"

"No, actually," Shuichi corrected, gently touching his bandaged hand. "I'm trying to find way to prove that you _couldn't_ be the intruder."

"Fine then, I'll explain," Maki said after a few seconds of silence. "There was another problem that doesn't involve my talent. You said earlier that the hatch doesn't have a lock, but that's incorrect. The Exisal's hatch has an electronic lock, so it can't be opened unless you type in the lock's security code."

"She's right," Miu confirmed. "Kaediot even told me it might be the same code for the Exisal hangar. And if that's the case, I'm the only one aside from the Monokubs who has the entire thing memorized."

"Wait a sec!" Monokid yelled. "How'd ya find out?! We Monokubs use a special 59-digit code!"

Monokuma crossed his arms and glared at Monosuke. "P-Pops?" the glasses-wearing Monokub stammered.

It didn't take long for the other Monokubs to realize what happened. "Way to put your foot in your mouth!" Monotaro scolded.

"His foot?!" Monophanie angrily asked. "Monosuke unhinged his jaw and swallowed his entire leg!"

"I dunno what that means, but it sure sounds tasty!" Monokid added.

"C-Cut it out!" Monosuke stammered, sweating bullets. "I can't write this off as a joke if you three keep freakin' out about it!"

"STOP..." Monodam said, raising his hands defensively. "DO-NOT-PUT-FAULT-ON-MONOSUKE."

"...Huh?" Monotaro muttered.

"NO-MORE-BLAMING-EACH-OTHER," Monodam continued. "EVERYBODY-MAKES-MISTAKES. I-DOUBT-MONOSUKE-WAS-EXPECTING-MIU-TO-MEMORIZE-THE-ENTIRE-CODE."

"Yeah, that's what happened!" Monosuke agreed. "That girl's way too smart!"

"Like I said, you can't open the hatch from the outside," Maki insisted. "It's impossible to get into the cockpit." She glared at Shuichi. "Satisfied now?"

Shuichi continued to glare at Maki. With his hat off, I could see a serious look in his eyes. I have a feeling he figured something out.

"How do you know there's a security lock on the Exisal's hatch?" Shuichi interrogated.

"...Because I checked it during the investigation," Maki answered after a few seconds of silence.

"Are you sure?" I asked, joining in on the conversation. "Because Miu told me and Kirumi about it, but you weren't in the hangar at the time."

"...Miu told you?" Maki asked me. "Then how did she find out about it?"

"Pipsqueak told me," Miu explained. "The locks are cuz the Exisals are like a second set of skin for him and his siblings."

"They sure are!" Monotaro exclaimed. "Which is why I can't stand someone stealing mine!"

"I see," Maki said told Shuichi. "If that's the case... Then you lied about the Exisals not having a security lock just to get information out of me."

"...Yes, I did," Shuichi apologized as he gently tugged his bangs. "And I'm sorry. I thought you were hiding something from me, Maki. I was confirming my suspicion. Now, please. Tell us the truth. How do you know about the security lock?"

"I was outside the hangar when I overheard Miu explaining it to Kaede and Kirumi," Maki answered. "That's all."

"You're lying, Maki," Shuichi stated as he angrily glared at her. "You know about the security locks because you've been inside one of the cockpits!"

"So annoying..." Maki muttered. "Do you want to die? You're the one who's lying!"

"Could it be you are the one who is lying?" Kirumi asked. "Perhaps you have been acting defensively during this trial because you are the culprit."

Maki gripped onto her podium as she took a deep breath. "Either way, there's a security lock so you can't open the hatch from the outside," she said. "Because of that, no one could've entered the hangar piloting an Exisal."

Shuichi was in deep thought. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but I could tell he was trying to get through to Maki.

"Um... May I offer a suggestion?" Keebo asked. "If the security lock is electronic, wouldn't an electrohammer take care of it? Using it to disable the lock might make things easier."

"I doubt it," I replied. "I didn't see any electrohammers near the four Exisals outside the hangar. So there has to be another way to-"

"FINE," Monodam interrupted as he waved a white flag. "I'LL-COME-CLEAN-AND-TELL-YOU-THE-TRUTH."

"...Monodam?" Monophanie asked.

"I-WAS-THE-ONE-WHO-HELPED-MAKI-GET-INTO-THE-HANGAR," Monodam confessed.


	92. Who to Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Monodam, Kaede and the others are close to figuring out what really happened.

I was at a lost for words. Did Monodam actually admit Maki is this third party? And he helped her get into the hangar?

"Was that a confession?" Kirumi questioned.

"ALLOW-ME-TO-EXPLAIN," Monodam continued. "MAKI-WAS STRUGGLING-TO-RETRIEVE-ONE-OF-THE-FIVE-EXISALS, SO-I-USED-MY-EXPANDABLE-LIMBS-TO-CLIMB-ONTO-ONE-AND-TYPED-IN-THE-SECURITY-LOCK. ALL-THIS-HAPPENED-LAST-NIGHT, LONG-BEFORE-ANGIE-WENT-TO-THE-HANGAR."

"Why did you help her?" Shuichi asked.

"I-KNEW-SHE-WANTED-TO-HER-RESCUE-KAITO," Monodam explained. "AND-SHE-SEEMED-DESPERATE-TO-GET-IN-THE-HANGAR, ALMOST-LIKE-SHE-WAS-CRYING, AND-SHE-WAS-CARRYING-ONE-OF-HER-CROSSBOW-BAGS. SO-I-HELPED-HER-BECAUSE-SHE-AND-KAITO-GET-ALONG-PRETTY-WELL."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked.

"BECAUSE-MAKI-TOLD-ME-TO-NOT-SAY-ANYTHING-ABOUT-IT," Monodam answered. "I-SUSPECT-KAITO-WAS-TOLD-THE-SAME-THING."

"You knew, space dick?!" Miu asked.

Kaito chuckled. "Looks like I messed around too much," he said. "Yeah, I knew Maki went into the hangar. But I was trying to protect her innocence. That's why I haven't said anything."

"I believe you," Shuichi said. "When I saw Monodam last afternoon, all five Exisals were surrounding him. But this morning, there were only four."

"That would explain why the missing Exisal ended up in the hangar," Keebo added.

"And thanks to Monodam's testimony, we now know who that third party is," I spoke up. "Maki Harukawa."

Maki glared at Monodam. "...I thought you were going to keep your mouth shut about it."

"FORGIVE-ME," Monodam apologized. "YOU-WERE-ON-A-DEAD-END-AND-FATHER-WAS-GETTING-IMPATIENT."

"You're right about Daddy getting impatient," Monophanie chimed in. "But did you really help out because of your desire for everyone to get along?"

"YOU-ALL-SAW-WHAT-HAPPENED-TO-KAEDE," Monodam told his siblings. "I-HAD-TO-HELP, BECAUSE-OF-HIS-PARTING-WORDS."

"You don't mean...?" Monotaro asked.

"I-DO," Monodam answered. "I-KNOW-NONE-OF-YOU-WANT-A-REPEAT-OF-HIS-FATE."

"Monodam's right!" Monophanie agreed.

"Can't forget the little badass!" Monokid chimed in as he wiped tears from his eyes. "The way he challenged Papa Kuma left an indent in my memory bank!"

"Yeah, we all miss that guy," Monosuke added, sounding a bit sad.

"So Maki took three arrows and her own crossbow from her lab, had Monodam give her access to one of the Exisals, and infiltrated the hangar," Shuichi recapped. "Now we just have to figure out what happened after-"

"Shuichi, wait," Maki interrupted. "Why...are you doing this? Why...are you getting in my way?"

"Getting in your way?" Shuichi asked. "Maki, what are you-"

"You already know I'm the third party," Maki interrupted again. "I admit to going into the hangar with and Exisal, and bring my crossbow as well." She grasped onto her podium. "But I didn't kill anyone! I'm not the culprit!"

"It's okay, Maki," I reassured. "I believe you."

"You do?" Kirumi asked. "But why would you defend Maki? She might as well be lying about not being the culprit."

"Because I know Maki," I answered. "It's like I said after Kokichi revealed her talent: she's still a good person. Despite being the Ultimate Assassin, she cares about others, especially her closest friends. I don't even think she wanted to kill anyone in the first place."

Maki looked at me in surprise. "You still trust me that much?" she asked. "Even if it looks like I'm the culprit?"

"Of course," I insisted. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Maki averted her eyes. "Friends..." she repeated. "I haven't heard that since..." She bit her lower lip and sharply inhaled.

"I don't think it's possible for Maki to be the culprit either," Shuichi agreed.

"Why do you say that?" Kirumi asked.

"I noticed something about the poison in my lab during the investigation," Shuichi explained. "There were small scratch marks on the cover."

"I remember coming across the bottle of poison in the bathroom," I recalled. "Is that the same poison you're talking about?"

"Not quite," Shuichi clarified. "While I was in my lab, I noticed a small detail differentiating the poisons and antidotes: the poisons have orange covers and the antidotes have blue covers. But for some reason, one of the antidotes had an orange cover."

"Are you saying the covers were switched?" Kaito asked.

"I am," Shuichi answered. "But those scratch marks indicate that was Kokichi's doing. He could have used his pet hamster to get the bottle of poison and bring it to the hangar. And if that same hamster can act as a spy to get information, there's no doubt he trained her to retrieve items as well."

"...Maki, do you have a rebuttal?" Keebo asked.

But Maki didn't respond. She was still gripping onto her podium as she looked down. "Well that's all I need to see," Miu said. "Maki's just plain ol' lying! She really is the stinkin' culprit!"

"That seems unlikely," Kirumi disagreed. "Why would she even commit murder? This goes against what Kaede says."

"It does," Shuichi agreed. "But Maki...is still fighting. Do you remember that she said she would do anything to defeat Kokichi? Maki is trying to kill him in this class trial." He pointed at Maki. "She wants to kill the mastermind, one of Junko's supporters!"

Keebo looked surprised. "Then when Maki said she would sacrifice anything, she meant..."

"She plans to sacrifice all of our lives in order to kill Kokichi..." Shuichi finished.

"I already said Maki wouldn't kill us!" I defended.

"But only one truth prevails," Shuichi repeated. "And that is the truth I uncovered!"

"Then by hiding the truth, Maki was trying to get us to arrive at the wrong answer just to kill Kokichi, and the rest of us along with him?" Keebo asked.

"Don't gang up on Maki like that!" Kaito shouted. "You're all just guessing! I should know, because I was there when it happened! She never killed anyone!"

"But Kaito, this isn't over," Shuichi said. "Maybe we do have the truth now, but this isn't over." He brushed a hand through his hair. "We have a choice to make. We don't have to follow where the evidence leads."

"Are you saying you figured out what happened?" I asked, surprised that he was taking the lead in this trial.

"Perhaps I am," Shuichi answered. "But I can't be certain if what I'm saying is really the truth. It's just like what Kaito told me yesterday afternoon: only I would be able to grasp what lies beyond the truth. That means finding the truth isn't enough. None of us are really alone. We were able to make it this far because of our bonds. And those bonds will lead us to figuring out who the real culprit is!"

I looked around the room. Shuichi was right. While I'm sure people like us wouldn't get along in normal circumstances, we were able to put aside our differences and trust each other. Forget about what Kokichi said! Trust _is_ important!

"I agree with Shuichi!" Monphanie cheered. "And if Angie was here, I bet she would be so proud of him!"

"So, Maki...please tell us the truth!" Shuichi begged. "The truth that only you know!"

Maki let go of her podium and looked up, revealing her tear-stained eyes. "So Kaito...said that to you," she said, using the back of her hand to wipe her tears dry.

"I did," Kaito confirmed. He patted Shuichi on the back. "Glad to see you haven't completely changed, sidekick. I knew you still care about us."

"Does that mean you're back to being friends despite you giving him the silent treatment?" Maki asked Shuichi.

"Yeah..." Shuichi confirmed. "When I went to see him yesterday. Turns out he completely understood why I was upset." He smiled softly as he looked at Kaito. "You really are my best friend, aren't you?"

"'Course I am," Kaito answered. "And don't you forget it!"

"...Okay, I'll talk about it," Maki decided. "Especially since it's my responsibility for involving everyone." She sighed. "Shuichi...you're so persistent. Were you always like that?"

Shuichi blushed in response. "Ah, you think so?" he asked as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Maybe Kaito's charisma is starting to rub off on me..."

Maki looked over at Kaito. "You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" she asked with a playful smile. "No wonder I fell for an idiot like you."

"Then...what really happened?" Keebo asked.

"Yeah, ya better start talkin'!" Miu demanded.

"It would be wise for us to hear your side of the story," Kirumi agreed.

Maki opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted. "And so, Maki began telling the truth," Monokuma narrated. "A truth that would leave us all in shock!"

"Zip it, you bucket of bolts!" Miu shouted. "We don't need you giving us commentary!"

"Go on, Maki," I said. "What exactly happened last night?"

"We don't have time for this!" Monokuma growled. "Get back to the trial! I have big things planning and I don't need any more distractions!"

Monophanie was surprised. "But-"


	93. Maki's Sad Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finally reveals her testimony, but something seems off about it...

"It all started after Kokichi revealed his plan to us," Maki said. "When he captured Kaito, I vowed to get him back at all costs. I didn't really think about a solid plan. I just wanted to save Kaito. Aside my talent as an assassin, I am also very agile with lightning-fast reflexes. My original plan was to disarm Kokichi and get him to fess up. I was confident with my natural abilities. I knew I would be able to do it."

"Then what made you change your mind?" Kirumi asked. "Was it Monodam's Flashback Light?"

"It was a small factor, but it didn't drastically change my original plan," Maki admitted. "Learning Kokichi was a Junko worshipper only proved he really is a twisted person. If I didn't save Kaito, something bad was going to happen to him. For all I knew, Kokichi was probably crafting a deranged plan to kill him. So I went to the hangar just to check in on Kaito. But when I got there, I heard a muffled scream coming from the bathroom.

"That was when I saw Kokichi forcing something into Kaito's mouth. I couldn't really tell, but what Kokichi was holding looked like a bottle of poison from Shuichi's lab. I couldn't think clearly afterwards. All I could think about was killing Kokichi. If I did that, I could at least end this killing game and avenge Kaito. So with no other options, I tried to enter the hangar by breaking the control panel with my knives..." She sighed sadly. "In the end...I couldn't..."

"No wonder that control panel was all scratched up," Miu said. "But I was able to type in the code, so it wasn't entirely wrecked."

"Despite that, I knew I needed to settle it myself," Maki continued. "I took three arrows and one of my crossbows...and planned to break into the hangar with an Exisal. It just so happened that Monodam was there with all five Exisals surrounding him. It didn't take long for me to convince him for his help." She looked over at Monodam. "You knew I love Kaito, didn't you?"

"THAT-WAS-WHY-I-GAVE-HIM-A-LOVE-KEY," Monodam revealed. He used his arms to form a heart shape. "YOU-MAKE-SUCH-A-CUTE-COUPLE."

"As I was saying, Monodam helped me hijack an Exisal and I used it to get in the hangar," Maki continued. "But when I entered the hangar, I saw something I never expected. Kokichi left the bathroom, but he looked scared for some reason. He stopped and looked at the Exisal, which probably made him panic by its sudden appearance. Then he immediately took out what looked like a phone and whispered something into it.

"I jumped out of the Exisal before he could finish, kicked him in the groin, and knocked the phone out of his hand. But I wasn't finished. I had already assembled the crossbow, so I prepared to finish him off with it. But first I wanted him to confess his true intentions before he died. And find out why he was always lying and trying to confuse us."

"Because he's the mastermind, right?" I asked.

"That's right," Maki confirmed. "If he was the mastermind, it would've been easier for him to hide in the shadows. He could've made it seem as if the late Junko was secretly behind this killing game. That way, he could reveal himself as the 'surprise mastermind' to liven up the game. Because of his suspicious actions, anyone would already suspect him as the mastermind. Especially with that message in the courtyard... But then I realized something: why would he cross out his name and sign the message with a bad misspelling of 'Jokester'?"

"As a Junko follower, I imagine he wanted to feel the despair of his plan being thwarted," Keebo suspected.

"That's not why she's questioning that!" Miu shouted. "She's sayin' why he would sign the message under a codename!"

"I am," Maki confirmed. "Junko never used a proper stage name for her killing game once she revealed herself. As one of her supporters, why would Kokichi insist on doing that?"

"So you wanted to some answers directly from Kokichi himself," Shuichi assumed.

"But it was pointless," Maki revealed. "I was a fool for thinking I could have a serious talk with him. After I disarmed him, he started rambling about heists, claiming it was all because of some god controlling him. But I didn't believe that one bit. It sounded too much like an obvious lie."

"Please Maki... It's the truth! I'm doing this to save everyone! I made a deal with him, but he tricked me... This heist is the only way to finally put an end to this! I have to do this because of my friends! They're all counting on me to win! What you're doing is all meaningless! Killing me won't solve anything! Do you...love killing that much?"

"...Shut up, you asshole! I don't want to hear another word-"

"WAIT!!!!!"

"What?"

* * *

"You...protected Kokichi?!" Shuichi asked Kaito. I was just as surprised as he was about this reveal.

"I did," Kaito confirmed. "But don't worry. I stopped Maki before she could even fire the crossbow. I'm perfectly fine."

"Why'd ya do that?" Miu asked. "Is it cuz of what that snot-nosed gremlin claimed?"

"It's not like I had another choice," Kaito admitted. "If Maki did kill Kokichi, she would've ended up executed." He sighed. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I let that happen. So after convincing her to leave, I promised I would do everything I can to prevent her from being accused."

"But that poison..." Shuichi commented. "Do you remember Kokichi feeding that to you?"

"Sort of," Kaito answered. "But I don't really remember much."

"So you don't remember Kokichi force-feeding a sleeping poison to you?" Shuichi asked.

"A sleeping poison?" I repeated. "Are you sure that's what it was? The label was mostly covered in blood."

"I checked all the poisons and antidotes in my lab," Shuichi explained. "But there was one bottle that stood out: the sleeping poison antidote."

"Could that have been why Kaito was sleeping a lot?" Kirumi asked.

"I remember going over all the poisons as well," Shuichi continued. "The sleeping poison is non-lethal in small doses, but it can be fatal if you gulp down the whole bottle. That's why Kaito spent most of his lookout duty sleeping, because Kokichi kept on using the sleeping poison on him."

"But Maki saw Kokichi feeding the poison to Kaito," I recalled. "How was he able to stop her from firing the crossbow?"

"He probably didn't give me enough to knock me out," Kaito guessed. "I only felt a little woozy, so I was able to use enough strength to prevent Maki from being the culprit."

"Hold up!" Miu exclaimed. "There's still somethin' I don't understand. How does Angie fit into all this? Cuz according to Monodam, she went to the hangar after Maki left."

"We already talked about how she was so obsessed with hope that she wanted to save Kaito right away," I recalled. "And I doubt Kokichi wanted to kill anyone."

"I don't think we can solve this mystery," Shuichi said, grasping onto his bandaged hand. "We're fresh out of evidence."

"I beg your pardon?" Kirumi asked.

"You heard me," Shuichi responded. "There just aren't any more clues left. How can we uncover the truth when we're left with a lot of unanswered details. So here's my question: where should we go from here? Did Kokichi really kill Angie, or is someone else the culprit? Either way, I think it's time to start voting."

"Okay, now Pooichi's startin' to act suspicious again!" Miu shouted. "What if he's the culprit?!"

"What if I am?" Shuichi challenged. "Maybe I set this whole thing up just to trick you. But you know I would do that...right?"

"Wait a sec!" I exclaimed. "We can't vote yet! It's just like you said, Shuichi. We still need to see this from a different angle."

"What's there to go over?" Shuichi coldly asked. "We already talked about-"

"There's still something bothering me about what Maki said," I disagreed aloud. "How was she able to go near the control panel while the alarm system was still active?"

"Come to think of it, that does not make sense at all," Kirumi realized. "Surely it would have been impossible to go near the hangar's shutter as long as the alarm system is active."

"I was too focused to notice at the time," Maki admitted. "But now that you mention it, it is odd."

"Well I doubt the sensor missed her," Miu added.

"That's true," Monokuma agreed. "The security there isn't that sloppy. If a shady person got near the shutter, the alarm would've gone off without question."

"Then why didn't the alarm go off...?" Maki asked.

"It has to do with the things we haven't discussed yet," I answered. "There has to something that explains those missing details."

"I already told you there isn't," Shuichi insisted. "There aren't enough details to know who the victim and culprit are. It would be best if we start voting."

"I am not amused with your current tone, Shuichi," Kirumi said, angrily glaring at him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's the truth," Shuichi answered. "We have no way to prove who the culprit is this time. Did Kokichi really kill Angie? Or maybe the culprit is someone else altogether. We don't really know who it is."

"The ****'s wrong with you?!" Miu angrily asked as leaned on her podium and pointed at Shuichi. "Why are you actin' like Kokichi?!"

"I'm not," Shuichi answered. "We can't really check the body and we don't have enough evidence to prove a proper conclusion. We have no other choice but to vote blindly and hope we made the right decision."

"I have to agree with Miu," I admitted. "You're not acting like yourself."

"There's no use continuing this trial," Shuichi said, completely ignoring me. "Monokuma, start the vote. It's time to end this trial once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You never saw that coming, did you?


	94. The Ultimate Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the killing game finally over?

"Hey! That's my line!" Monokuma angrily growled. "I'm the one who decides when it's voting time!"

"Yeah!" Monosuke agreed. "Youse can't just go and steal Pops' job!"

"Why are you getting defensive about that?" Shuichi asked. "This trial should be no different than the previous ones. We come here, talk about the evidence, put it to a vote, and you reveal whether we're correct or not. We should be fine as long as you know who did it."

"...Eh?" Monokuma muttered.

"You heard me," Shuichi repeated. "You know who the culprit is, just like the previous trials."

Monokuma started sweating. "Y-Yes...of course..."

Miu looked surprised. "Why'd ya react like that?" she asked.

"Th-The culprit, you say?" Monokuma stammered. "Ah, y-yes... Of c-course I know..."

The Monokubs looked at Monokuma. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Monophanie asked. "You sound flustered."

"F-Flustered? Me?" Monokuma stammered. He laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

That's weird... Monokuma doesn't act like this. Normally he acts very cocky and tends to tease us. Does this mean...?

"Do you not know who the culprit is?" I asked.

"Huh?!" Monokuma panicked. "Whaddaya mean I don't know?! Uh, what don't I know, huh?!"

"...You don't know, do you?" Maki asked.

"Stop interrogating me!" Monokuma snapped. "Give me a second and I'll tell you!"

Shuichi chuckled. "Why do you find this amusing?" Kirumi asked.

"Just as I suspected," Shuichi said. "Monokuma doesn't know who the culprit is either."

"It seems like it," Keebo agreed.

"Then that means he's in the dark just like the rest of us," Shuichi continued. "Now we can finally start the real trial."

"What's with the smug attitude, wise guy?!" Miu angrily asked.

Shuichi put his hat back on, adjusting it so we could still see his eyes. "If you want to trick your enemies, first you have to trick your friends," he answered.

"So you knew this whole time, huh?" Kaito asked.

"I did," Shuichi confirmed. "But this trial's not over yet. Finding the reason behind these abnormalities will help us find the hidden truth!"

I wasn't sure what to say. Shuichi pretty much tricked all of us just so he could indirectly get information from Monokuma. But I can worry about that later. I have a trial to get through, so hopefully the next debate will help us figure stuff out.

"Alright, let's pin this down," Shuichi said. "What happened when Maki tried to save Kaito?"

"I did attempt to enter the hangar normally and I tried to destroy the control panel with my knifes," Maki recalled. "At the time, the alarm system didn't go off."

"But, if you had approached the shutter, the alarm would have activated, with **100% certainty** ," Keebo pointed out.

"I can prove that wasn't the case!" I countered. "There's a way to disable the alarm system. You just have to use one of Miu's electrobombs."

"But Maki had only one bomb, and she used it during the raid this morning..." Keebo recalled.

"Yeah, cuz Kokichi took my other two," Miu added.

"That doesn't make sense," Kaito said. "Why would he use an electrobomb?"

"You do have a good point," Kirumi agreed. "If Kokichi had disabled the alarm, it would have put him in a serious disadvantage. He had no reason to do such a thing."

"I have a theory," Shuichi spoke up. "Disabling the alarm system wasn't the real objective!"

I realized what Shuichi meant by that. "Was it to deactivate the hydraulic press' safety function?" I asked aloud.

"Not just that," Shuichi corrected. "The electrobomb wouldn't have just taken down the alarm system and safety function... It would have also disabled the hidden cameras Monokuma uses to keep an eye on us."

"Why bother?" Miu asked. "We already know Kokichi's controlling Monokuma."

"No, Shuichi might actually be right," I spoke up. "If that was the reason why he disabled the cameras, it would definitely explain a lot about this murder case."

"That's exactly it," Shuichi added. "Prior to this case, Monokuma always knew the specific details of each crime, correct? That must mean he was using some way of monitoring us..."

"Perhaps there are hidden cameras, strategically placed to avoid our detection..." Keebo suggested.

"I can't say for certain, but he must be keeping watch somehow," Shuichi admitted.

"Don't look at us," Monotaro said defensively. "We don't know how Father watches you."

"Sometimes Papa Kuma calls us down to his special room for meetings," Monokid revealed. "But all we see is a shitload of monitors watchin' you bastards. We dunno how he does it."

"The only time Pops couldn't see youse was during that memorial party you put together," Monosuke added. "So maybe it was smart of Monophanie to volunteer as DJ."

"Regardless of what Monokuma uses, it looks like Kokichi used the electrobomb to tamper with the supposed cameras," I said. "It would explain why not even Monokuma knows who the culprit is."

"Which means, it wouldn't matter where the surveillance cameras were hidden," Maki added.

Miu groaned. "Didn't you peabrains hear me?!" she asked. "I already said it's pointless cuz Kokichi's controlling Monokuma!"

"Before we determine that for sure, I want to make one thing clear," Shuichi said. "If the objective were to create a crime that would stump Monokuma, it would mean Kokichi chose to put his plan into motion for a particular reason."

A particular reason? What does Shuichi mean by that? Unless...

"It's because Monokuma has been completely unresponsive prior to this morning," I said aloud.

"I did notice that," Kirumi agreed. "What was he doing this whole time?"

"That's none of your freakin' business!" Monosuke shouted. "I'll admit Pops has got something big comin', but he'll reveal it on his own terms!"

"But that's not all," I continued. "Monokuma's body discovery announcement was different than before. He sounded angry and he said what Monosuke said when he gave us those two keys: the killing game is over. Why would he be that obsessed with telling us that? Does it have something to do with that 'big thing' he's planning?"

"Eek!" Monophanie yelped.

"I-COULD-TELL-YOU, BUT-MY-PROGRAMMING-WON'T-ALLOW-IT," Monodam admitted. "THE-SAME-GOES-FOR-MY-BROTHERS-AND-SISTER."

"Are you saying this whole murder was completely unplanned?" Maki asked.

"It was," Shuichi answered.

"Um, so...to summarize this discussion..." Keebo said. "Kokichi used the electrobomb in the hangar to disable the hidden cameras, thereby creating a scenario in which Monokuma has no idea who the culprit is?"

"But Kokichi's controlling Monokuma!" Miu repeated. "Why are we even discussing this pointless shit?!"

"I don't think it's pointless," I disagreed. "Kokichi might not even be involved with Monokuma at all!"

"Then how do you explain Kokichi's behavior during Gonta's trial?" Miu asked. "Monokuma gave him early access to his research lab afterwards. That sounds pretty shady to me."

"Not to mention Kokichi's behavior when we saw the outside world," Kirumi recalled. "He told us he is the mastermi-"

"Why are you so certain there's even a mastermind to begin with?" Monokuma interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Why, that's on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know," Monokuma responded.

"We don't need to know, huh?" Kaito repeated. "Enough with those stupid mind games! You better start talkin'!"

"Can you at least tell us if Kokichi is the mastermind?" I asked.

"Why should I?" Monokuma asked. "This class trial is to figure out who the culprit is, not the mastermind. So, yeah... Get to talkin'!"

"If you don't tell us the truth right now, you'll be an accomplice to Kokichi's lies," Shuichi pointed out. "Is that what you really are? An accomplice working alongside Kokichi!"

That finally got through to Monokuma. "Fine," he grumbled. "In the interest of fairness, I suppose it's time to tell the truth."

The Monokubs were alarmed. "You're gonna tell them everything this soon?!" Monosuke asked.

"Not everything," Monokuma answered. "Just the important details they need to know."

"...So what _is_ that truth?" Maki asked.

"I'm not being controlled by Kokichi," Monokuma revealed. "Cuz he's not the mastermind."

"Then why did he tell us he was?!" Kaito asked.

"Kokichi was just messing with you," Monokuma continued. "I never once said he was the mastermind."

"Then it was all Kokichi's lie?!" Keebo realized.

"If you really want to get technical, it was all part of his bigger lie," Monokuma answered. "A lie that began when he introduced himself as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Because just like Maki, he was hiding his true talent this whole time."

"And what is his real talent?" Shuichi asked.

"Kokichi was never the Ultimate Supreme Leader," Monokuma explained. "He's actually the Ultimate Phantom Thief!"

The Ultimate...Phantom Thief? I guess that would explain why he's good at picking locks.

"You see, he infiltrated this academy with the purpose of crafting a heist," Monokuma explained. "It didn't take long for me to realize he was targeting me this whole time. So when he tried to blackmail me into giving him early access to his research lab, on the demands that he would ruin my plans, I turned things on him to keep him in line, saying I would reveal his organization's true purpose to all of you. He did cooperate just like I expected, but I had no idea he wanted to use his research lab to further his heist plans. Unfortunately, even I'm not quite sure what those heist plans are."

"Then when Monosuke said you got an e-mail..." Maki began.

"It was an e-mail from Kokichi, saying he'll somehow force me to admit everything and surrender myself to you," Monokuma revealed. "But that's not all. That message in the courtyard was all his doing too. 'Jokester' just so happens to be his phantom thief codename."

"Then why did he tell us he's the mastermind?" I asked.

"As a distraction," Monokuma answered. "With the key from the last motive, he was the first to learn the truth of the outside world... Based on his deductions, he fabricated a lie to make you all think he was the mastermind. With all of you too sad and depressed to get motivated, he was able to continue his supposed heist without any distractions."

"I see," Shuichi muttered. "Kokichi's own deductions..."

"His deductions got a lot of details right, though," Monokuma complimented. "Pretty impressive, honestly. It does make me wonder how he became such a good liar. Could it have been the result of a friend he once knew? Like maybe a detective of sorts?"

"But if Kokichi isn't the mastermind, then how did he control the Exisals?" Kaito asked. "Was that remote one of Miu's inventions?"

"I doubt it," Miu answered. "All of my genius inventions are branded with Sensei Squeakers' face, just like my electrohammers and electrobombs."

"Are you referring to the host of that children's program Niko Niko Happy?" Kirumi asked.

"Hey!" Miu shouted. "Don't diss Sensei Squeakers! I learned basic science stuff from his lessons!"

"So where did Kokichi get the remote?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Monokuma asked in response. "That remote isn't a simple remote control. It can hijack any electronic device. But I'm not quite sure where Kokichi got it. So for now, let's just say he found it in his lab. So after he got the remote, he just slapped a receiver on each of the Exisals and took them for a spin!"

"He really is a thief!" Monotaro growled. "He stole all our Exisals!"

"You have every right to feel angry," Monokuma told Montaro. "That brat tried to usurp the mastermind's role and take over the game!"

"Then there's no doubt about it," Shuichi said. "Kokichi isn't the mastermind. He's just a sneaky thief who manipulated all of us."

Miu growled as she clenched her fists. "That ****er's gonna pay for making a fool outta me!"

"You can yell at him all you want the next time you see him," Kirumi spoke up. "For now, we must first continue this trial."

"Kirumi's right," Monokuma agreed. "This conversation has flown off the rails. Let's get things back on track."

"But you don't know who it is," Keebo told Monokuma. "How are you supposed to confirm the results?"

"Simple," Monokuma answered. "Kokichi shouldn't underestimate me. Or any of you for that matter."

That's weird... Is he...siding with us?

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "It's just like a sneaky thief to try to steal away control of the game. But I can't let anyone interfere with my special plans. So if Mr. Oma thinks he can get away with his little heist, he better think again!"

"Wh-What're you saying?" Monosuke asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Monokuma asked in response. "...Monokuma joins your party."


	95. Master Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kokichi's true identity exposed, new facts are discovered from old evidence.

"The ****'s goin' on?!" Miu demanded. "Did Monokuma seriously join us?!"

"Now, let's join forces and unravel the truth behind this case!" Monokuma...encouraged? (I'm sorry, but this feels too surreal for me.)

"Let's just ignore Monokuma," Keebo decided with an eye-roll. "His actions are always beyond comprehension."

"Yeah!" Monokuma agreed. "Let's just focus on the case!" He put a paw to his chin. "Now, where should we start? We've already established Kokichi's true identity and personal motive..."

Kaito sighed as he rubbed his temple. "We should let him talk," he said. "We won't get anywhere if we get distracted."

"In my experience, whenever you learn a new fact, you learn something else along with it," Monokuma advised.

"Yes, let's look for that!" Keebo agreed.

"I'm really glad you warmed up to Daddy," Monophanie told Keebo. "He's very smart and he can provide helpful advice."

So if Monokuma doesn't know who the culprit is, we might need to go over Kaito's testimony again. It might show us new details. "We should go over Kaito's testimony again," I suggested.

"What about my testimony?" Kaito asked.

"You told us about it to show us how you're just as confused as the rest of us," I recalled. "But after we heard Maki's testimony, it sounds like you lied about a few details to help cover up her involvement."

"Yeah, I did leave a few things out," Kaito admitted. "It was the only thing I could do to save her."

"Then what kinda details did Kaito omit?" Monokuma asked.

"Maybe the details were regarding the hydraulic press," Keebo guessed.

"You're right to question that," Shuichi agreed. "Kaito, did you hear the hydraulic press go off while you were in the bathroom?"

"I didn't," Kaito recalled. "I only woke up when I heard Kokichi talking. If I did hear the hydraulic press, I would've told you guys right away."

"That's true," Monokuma agreed.

"I find that claim hard to believe," Kirumi told Kaito. "A hydraulic press is a rather large machine. I doubt anyone could sleep through it."

Kirumi has a good point. The hydraulic press was designed to recycle broken Exisal parts. Something that large would create loud noises when it's used. So how could Kaito sleep through it? I had a theory about what might happen, so I ended up taking another gambit. Luckily the right words appeared in my mind.

S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G P-O-I-S-O-N

"It was the sleeping poison!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Maki muttered.

"Earlier Shuichi suggested that Kokichi had his hamster get the bottle of sleeping poison from his lab," I recalled. "But before Maki told us her testimony, there wasn't clear evidence explaining why he did that. So given the new information we got from her, what if that poison was used to keep Kaito in the dark about his plan?"

"That seems more likely the case," Shuichi agreed. "It would explain why he wouldn't remember seeing Angie last night. I suspect Kokichi force-fed the poison to Kaito once Maki left the hangar."

"Which could explain why he does not remember seeing Angie enter the bathroom," Kirumi added.

"Wait!" Monophanie cried out. "Are you back to thinking Angie was killed by Kokichi?! I told you, that couldn't have happened!"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"B-Because...of what Kirumi said earlier!" Monophanie answered. "She said there was blood on Angie's smock, but she took it off to get in the hangar! How could the blood be there before that?!"

"You are right to question that," Kirumi realized.

"Maybe those camera Monokuma mentioned can give us a hint," Miu suggested. "If he really does have hidden cameras all over, he's gotta tell us some info 'bout what happened!"

"Dammit!" Monokuma shouted. He snapped his fingers in frustration. "Me and my big mouth!"

"Well Daddy?" Monophanie asked. "What does your footage say?"

"Let me just check for a sec..." Monokuma replied. He started muttering to himself until... "Here we are! It seems my cameras did detect Angie going to the hangar, but I lost track of her as soon as she got closer to it. If you want, I can show you the footage."

"You should," Keebo suggested. "It might give us new evidence."

"Very well," Monokuma decided. "Here's the footage of Angie's last moments."

The courtroom's monitor lowered and started playing the footage. It showed Angie walking over to the hangar with a smile, but the way she was talking felt a bit unsettling.

"I must kill despair at all costs," Angie muttered. "It's the only way to reach true hope." She joyfully laughed, but it seemed more manic than the previous times. "Hope is the only way we can survive!"

The footage was cut off when Angie got closer to the hangar, but we were all in shock. I never saw her act like that before. How could the Flashback Light make her act like that?"

"Th-The hell..." Miu stammered. "She was actin' just like Keebo!"

"What are you talking about?" Keebo nervously asked. "I don't sound like that..."

"We have already discussed that Angie was desperate to believe anything after she assumed her original beliefs were false," Kirumi recalled. "Perhaps that was why she sounded manic and obsessed."

"But that video proves Angie wasn't killed by Kokichi," Monophanie guessed. "It was the other way around! She killed him during her hope-obsessed frenzy!"

"We can't conclude that yet," Shuichi disagreed. "Are there any other possibilities we haven't discussed? Like maybe a third option?"

"I don't think there's a third option," Maki disagreed. "Without any other evidence, the only possibilities are that Kokichi killed Angie, or Angie killed Kokichi."

But is that really it? Are we stuck with only two possibilities? Maybe there's a reason why Shuichi is acting strange. We just need to figure out what we need to discuss. Hopefully I'll figure things out during the next debate.

"Maybe we should go over all the details one last time," Kaito suggested. "There has to be something we missed."

"Are you sure we have time for that?" Kirumi asked.

"Well it's better than doin' nothing!" Miu shouted. "Otherwise we're all goners!"

"But we can't just point fingers and say 'you're the culprit'," Shuichi pointed out. "There has to be **something left** that we haven't discussed yet."

"There is something left!" I countered. "When I left the bathroom with Kirumi during the investigation, there was something off about the hydraulic press. There was a footprint left in the blood."

"A...footprint?" Shuichi asked, his voice wavering.

"I remember that as well," Kirumi added. "But it wasn't an ordinary footprint. It was done by a loafer. All we have to do is check our own shoes to figure out who did it."

I remember Kirumi telling me this same reason, but she repeated it to let the others know who did it. Everyone else started looking at each other's shoes. Between my beige shoes, Keebo's shoeless feet, Kaito's slippers, Maki's ankle boots, Miu's knee-length heeled boots, and Kirumi's pinwheel shoes, only one of us wears loafers: Shuichi.

Kaito was surprised. "Shuichi?" he asked. "You deliberately left evidence?"

"What if I did?" Shuichi asked in response. "Are you going to suspect I'm the culprit?"

"What's that gotta do with it?" Miu angrily asked. "You better start makin' sense!"

"Very well," Shuichi said. "I'll tell you all that I know. But first, I'd like to have one last conversation."

"...Hm?" Monokuma muttered. "One last conversation?"

"There's...more to talk about?" Maki asked.

"You see, before we decide who the culprit is...there's something I have to say," Shuichi continued. "I just need you all to listen." He looked at Kaito. "So let's get back to your testimony."

"What about it?" Kaito asked.

"You said you heard a voice," Shuichi recalled. "But not just any voice. It was one you never heard before. What did that voice say?"

Kaito thought about it for a while. "I think it said...beginning navigation," he recalled. "What about it?"

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat as he smiled slyly. "Thank you," he said. "With that detail, I finally figured it all out."

Monokuma glared at Shuichi. "Hey Shuichi..." he said. "I dunno what you're scheming... But as far as I'm concerned, you guys aren't extras at all. All of you are very important to my bigger plans, especially you. So you better not be bluffing! Got it?!"

Shuichi lifted up his hat. "...I'm not wrong," he disagreed, holding his bandaged hand out in front of him. "I have to tell the truth..." He carefully removed the bandage, revealing a single slash on the back on his hand. "During the investigation, while I was searching my research lab, I deliberately slashed myself with a scalpel."

"Don't tell me..." Miu said, freaked out. "You've got some kinda cutting fetish?!"

"This is serious, Miu!" I exclaimed. I looked back at Shuichi. "Did you start cutting yourself as a coping mechanism?!"

"Neither of those things are true," Shuichi explained. "I did it because of this." He held up the blood-stained bandage.

"What does that bandage have to do with the trial?" Kirumi questioned.

"It part of my proof regarding what really happened," Shuichi answered. He took off his loafer and held it up, revealing a large bloodstain covering the bottom. "This shoe contains the blood found near the hydraulic press. I want you to compare it to the bloodstain on this bandage. Doesn't it seem off to you?"

Miu squinted. "Wait...the coloring looks a little different..." She realized.

"Precisely," Shuichi confirmed. He put his loafer back on and wrapped the bandage around his injured hand. "That tells us everything we need to know about what really happened in the hangar."

"What are you saying?" Keebo asked. "Your logic doesn't make sense."

"Isn't it obvious?" Shuichi asked in response. "Or did no one bothered to check the painting machine in the hangar?"

"I don't think that's relevant to the trial," I disagreed.

"It is when you remember Angie is the Ultimate Artist," Shuichi replied. "If she can make realistic wax effigies of Rantaro, Tsumugi, and Ryoma, she can also mix together paint to make it look like blood. But not just any paint. The same paint she got from the Exisals' paint machine."

If that's really paint, does that mean...?

"I think I get what you're trying to say," I told Shuichi. "But just to make sure, is it alright if I go over the events one last time?"

"Sure," Shuichi answered. "Thinking about this new information makes all the pieces fit."

"It does," I agreed, ready to deliver my closing argument. "Here's the truth behind this bizarre case."


	96. Kokichi's Baited Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what exactly was Kokichi trying to accomplish?

"Everything began after Kokichi lied about being the mastermind," I said. "At that point, he had already captured Kaito and forced him to stay in the bathroom. He told him to be on lookout for anyone who tried to enter the hangar. But in actuality, Kokichi made his hamster get a bottle of sleeping poison from Shuichi's lab, which he used to keep Kaito in the dark about his supposed plan. For some reason the covers for the sleeping poison and sleeping poison antidote were swapped, since the poisons have orange covers and the antidotes have blue covers. My guess was that Kokichi did that to trick Shuichi, giving him a subtle clue regarding what really happened. With Kaito being force-fed the sleeping poison, he ended up spending most of his time in the bathroom sleeping.

"But last night is when the supposed murder happened. It all started when Maki tried to get into the hangar. She initially wanted to save Kaito, but an unusual sight made her change her mind. That sight was Kokichi force-feeding the sleeping poison to Kaito. Thinking Kokichi was actually poisoning Kaito, Maki changed her plan and attempted to kill Kokichi. By the time she left, Kokichi ended up putting his plan into action. He took out one of Miu's electrobomb and detonated it. That allowed him to disable all communication devices for a few hours. But that wasn't why he did that. He wanted to disable Monokuma's surveillance cameras, preventing him from learning about his true intentions. This allowed disabled the hangar's alarm system, which was why Maki was able to get close enough to the shutter to slash the control panel. But despite her efforts, she refused to give up. So she ended up forming an alliance with one of the Monokubs. But not just any Monokub. It was Monodam, whom Kokichi captured by having the Exisals surround him using his special remote control. Given Monodam's desire for us to get along, he willingly agreed to help Maki get into the hangar, knowing her reasons were out of love. So he climbed onto one of the Exisals that was surrounding him and typed in the 59-digit code to disable the security lock. With the Exisal freed from Kokichi's control, Maki climbed inside, knowing she could use it to get pass the hangar's barrier.

"Once Maki got in the hangar, her arrival surprised Kokichi. He clearly wasn't expecting her to show up, since he was already hung up on completing his plan. He pulled out his phone and started whispering to it. But before he could finish, Maki jumped out of the Exisal and kicked him in the groin before knocking his phone out of his hand. She wanted Kokichi to confess before she killed him. But despite a crossbow being pointed at him, Kokichi spat out what sounded like more lies. According to Maki's testimony, he claimed he was going to save all of us with a heist and his actions were because of a god controlling him. I don't blame Maki for thinking it was a lie. Even I found that story hard to believe. She didn't think twice about killing him right then and there. But before she could deliver the killing blow, Kaito jumped in front of her and Kokichi, not wanting her to become the blackened. Kokichi didn't have enough time to give Kaito enough sleeping poison to knock him out, so he was conscious enough to step in. After stopping Maki, he got her to calm down and convinced her to leave the hangar. He also had her leave the crossbow and arrows with him, promising her wouldn't tell anyone about her involvement. With Maki gone, Kokichi went back to force-feeding the sleeping poison to Kaito, making sure he was completely unconscious.

"A while later, Keebo saw Angie from the window of his research lab. She was being influenced by the Flashback Light, which made her obsessed with hope. The Flashback Light didn't affect us like that, but Angie was so desperate to find another belief that she would quickly latch onto anything. And that hope motivated her to kill Kokichi. But the hangar was locked up at that point. She had no other way to get to him. So she found another method: the bathroom window. She used it to get in the hangar, even taking off her smock so she could fit. Kaito was also in the bathroom at the time, but due to the effects of the sleeping poison, he was unconscious. But this is when things get confusing. Angie did find Kokichi, but he was somehow able to snap her out of her hope-induced state. He was probably desperate to complete his plan, so he came clean and told her the truth. Whatever he said must have convinced her, because she ended up helping him put his plan to work. With the two in agreement, they began to create this grand lie.

"Kokichi and Angie were under a time limit due to the electrobomb. They had to work quickly before the cameras were functioning again. Otherwise Monokuma would catch them in the act. With Kaito asleep in the bathroom with the crossbow and arrows, Angie used her talent as the Ultimate Artist to create fake blood. She took paint from the Exisals' painting machine and mixed some of the colors together, splattering the mixture onto the hydraulic press to create the illusion that someone died. That same paint was also used on the sleeping poison bottle and Angie's smock. Kokichi was probably the one to apply the paint on the bottle, but the paint on the smock was supposedly done by his hamster, who was able to crawl in and out of the hangar through the bathroom window. Kaito didn't notice this either due to the sleeping poison. Once the blood-colored paint was applied to the needed areas, Kokichi got to the press' control panel and activated it. That was his ultimate lie. He wanted to end the killing game, even if it meant staging a fake murder scene. With the hydraulic press closed, Kokichi and Angie severed the power cord, making us unable to see if someone really was crushed. All that was left was for them to leave the scene of the 'crime'. Kokichi retrieved his phone and activated a navigation app, the same app he tried to activate when Maki confronted him. That was around the time Kaito woke up, allowing him to hear Kokichi and an unknown voice, one that actually belonged to the navigation app. By the time Kaito left the bathroom, Kokichi and Angie were already gone, with only the fake murder scene left for us to find. That was the true reason behind this case. It was to cover up a sneaky escape plan.

"This wasn't a murder committed by Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. It's really a trick set up by Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Phantom Thief!"

"That's the same conclusion I came up with when I noticed the paint," Shuichi revealed. "Kokichi was able to escape this academy without Monokuma's detection, taking his pet hamster and Angie with him. And by the time we got to the hangar, they were already gone. This trial is just a distraction!"

"So you knew this whole time?" Kaito asked. He chuckled. "It's just like you to figure it all out, Shuichi. You're really something."

"Forget the mushy crap!" Miu snapped. "Why didn't ya tell us sooner, Pooichi?! We could've ended this trial hours ago!"

"I'm so sorry, everyone," Shuichi apologized, his voice sounding sincere. "I know I've deceived you all."

"...Huh?" Monokuma muttered.

"After what happened during Gonta's trial, I couldn't afford to be careful," Shuichi confessed. "I had to do anything I could to figure out the case..." He gingerly touched his bandaged hand. "...even if it meant acting careless. But my detective work was flawless. It's the truth."

"I should have known it was regarding the previous trial," Kirumi spoke up. "While I am saddened by your reckless actions, it helped us nonetheless."

"So it was all Kokichi's trick, huh?" Monokuma asked.

"But that means Angie is still alive!" Monophanie pointed out. "I was right! She didn't get killed, nor was she ever the culprit! She was innocent the whole time!"

"Mr. Oma...tricked me..." Monokuma said.

"Father...?" Monotaro asked, sounding surprised.

"I bet Kokichi was determined to beat me at my own game, no matter what," Monokuma assumed. "But crafting a fake murder just so he could escape?" He angrily growled. "How dare he do such a thing! He made a mockery of this fine institution!"

"I-I...must reluctantly agree with what Kaede said..." Keebo admitted. "Shuichi's deductions are irrefutable proof that there was no murder."

"So what're we supposed to do now?" Monokid asked.

"Yeah," Monosuke agreed. "How's we supposed to start votin' time when no one's dead?"

"Oh, just cancel this trial!" Monokuma snarled. "I knew it was pointless from the very beginning! Just register the results as a double suicide and carry on from there!"

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"But I can!" Monokuma insisted. "All suicides are skipped, therefore I say Kokichi and Angie both killed themselves! And that's that!"

This didn't make any sense! I went over the whole case, but Monokuma thinks it was a double suicide?!

"Good job, everyone!" Monokuma exclaimed as he clapped, still sounding angry. "We finally finished this stupid, pointless trial! Now get going! I have big things planning and I really don't need any more distractions!"

"What's the matter, Monokuma?" Shuichi asked. I'm not sure if it was just me, but he sounded more confident than he normally does. "Upset that we won?"

"You have to give credit to Monophanie, too," Monotaro pointed out. "She knew her friend was innocent the whole time."

"Of course I knew!" Monophanie shouted. "I know Angie better than any of you! She wouldn't resort to murder, nor would she let herself get killed!" She looked proud of herself. "Just call me an honorary Ultimate!"

Monokuma was still angry. "I dunno if Kokichi really was planning on escaping, but he certainly went out like the sneaky thief he really is," he snarled. "Well, whatever! It's not like this is the end of my special plans! So fine!"

"I am afraid to say you are incorrect," Kirumi disagreed. "I have already told you once, but I will say it again: I vow to do my best to protect everyone! I won't let you harm any of my precious friends!"

"You're just spattin' out pointless shit!" Monokid yelled.

"Ain't it written in the school regulations?" Monosuke asked. "This killing game's gonna continue 'til Pops deems one of youse worthy for his special plans!"

"Where does it say that?" Maki asked.

"It should be written in your Monopad," Monophanie answered.

(Is it me, or is Monodam grinning?)

"You're still insistent on those rules," I pointed out. "Is it because you've been showing this to someone this whole time?"

"Oh heavens no!" Monokuma denied. "I just want a flawless killing game, but you're certainly entitled to your opinion-"

"That's enough!" Shuichi angrily interrupted. "Enough of your bullshit, Monokuma! I made a promise to my friends, especially Kaede! We will end this killing game together! From the bottom of my heart, I swear I _will_ keep my promise!"

"Well said, Shuichi," Kirumi praised. "I will offer my assistance in any way you wish."

"You said it's over, didn't you?" Miu asked. "We're gonna stay together and keep fightin' back!"

"I was able to make it this far with everyone," Maki joined in as she took out her knifes. "Might as well keep going."

"My sidekicks aren't just my sidekicks," Kaito spoke up. "They're my friends, and I can't stand aside as they do all the work!"

I took that as my cue to speak up. "You hear that, Monokuma?" I asked. "Even after everything you put us through, we're still going to escape together!"

Keebo didn't say anything, but I could tell he was on our side. "Hmm... You could cut this tension with a knife," Monotaro remarked. "Why's everyone talkin' like this, anyway?"

"Feels like we stumbled into the last act," Monokid commented, referring to all of us in the room. "'Specially since Papa Kuma's plans are almost done."

"Yo Pops! Are you really that done?" Monosuke asked. "If so, why'd you tell Monokid and not me?!"

"Never mind that, my precious Kubs," Monokuma said. He glared at us. "But know this: I dunno where you got the idea that this can be stopped. There's nothing any of you pesky brats can do to end my special plans." He raised his clawed paws. "No way! Nuh-uh! This is gonna keep going and going for a long time! Just remember that this academy is the only choice you have! I have made such wonderful progress! Why stop now?" He cackled. "This killing game might be over, but my plans must continue!" He left with a gleeful hop.

"So long, bear-well!"

As the Monokubs left as well, Kaito looked around the room. "Hey, c'mon guys..." he encouraged. "Don't look so sad... Kaede and Shuichi still got it right. It's all good." He grinned. "Just look at us! We're all still here!"

"You have every right to say that," Kirumi agreed. "While Kokichi and Angie were able to escape, we can carry on their accomplishment and stay strong as well."

Keebo still didn't say anything, causing Miu to walk over to him. "You okay, Keebs?" she asked, brushing aside his realistic-looking hair to feel his forehead. "You've been pretty quiet since-"

"I-I'm fine..." Keebo muttered as he shoved Miu's hand away away from him. "I...need some time to myself..." He slowly left the trial room, dragging his feet on the ground.

Even with all of us still together, I still couldn't stop thinking about Monokuma's words. He kept on insisting he will continue with his plans, but what are they?

Why is he even keeping us here in the first place?

* * *

"Who cares about what those damn brats say?! This experiment will never end!"

"Not even Subject 1212's illogical claims can stop me!"

"Change my heart and force me to confess... That certainly didn't work out!"

"As long as the other subjects continue to cooperate, they won't stop me from continuing my wonderful plans."

"But if not, I can always pull a do-over and capture a new batch of Ultimates for my experiment."

"After all, why would I let my experiment end? It took me over 20 years to perfect it."

"And now...I have finally found the perfect candidate for the Phase 2."

"Yes... I can finally avenge you, Suzu. You and everyone else who died all those years ago."

"In the name of Hope's Peak Academy, I will complete this experiment!"

* * *

After the trial, I don't even remember what happened next. But here I was, sitting on the courtyard bench. I thought back to all those memories I made with Maki, Kaito, and Shuichi. They were the ones I became the closest to. But Shuichi... He's not that same shy boy I first met. He's become confident, brave enough to stand up to Monokuma. I could feel my heartbeat pounding as I thought about him. He's not just my friend anyone.

I love him.

My thoughts were cut off by a familiar notification on my Monopad. I turned it on, and I was greeted by Usami. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You look all sad and mopey."

"I just got back from a trial," I explained. "No one got executed, but..."

"You don't have to say anything else," Usami interrupted. "Chiaki and I saw the whole thing through the surveillance cameras. We even know Monokuma told a lie."

"What lie?" I asked.

"That it was a double suicide," Usami clarified. "You and Shuichi were right. Kokichi convinced Angie to help him stage a fake murder so they could escape."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "I thought the electrobomb disabled the cameras."

"But while you and everyone else were too sad to do anything, Kokichi found out about me and asked me to deliver a message to you," Usami revealed.

"What kind of message?" I asked, feeling a bit wary. How did he find out about Usami?

"This message," Usami answered. She materialized a Kokichi mask over her face and started speaking in his voice. "Hey Kaede, it's me. If my timing's right, the trial's over by now and...well...you know who I am now. I'm the Ultimate Phantom Thief, not the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Yeah, I know you think I'm some kinda hypocrite for ratting out Maki for the same reason. And you're totally right to say that.

"But that's not why I called you. I here to tell you something suuuper important, so listen up! I was wrong when I said you remind me of my bestie. I've been going over some stuff with Morgan and she feels something strange about you. I dunno what, but apparently you've got the same power I have. But it's not completely the same. She described it as...borrowed, maybe? Like this power you have came from someone else? I really don't get what this all means.

"Anyway, I doubt this will be the last time you see me. Even if my super-duper special heist plan fails, I've got a backup plan, one that's guaranteed not to backfire on me! Nee-heehee... I hope we'll meet again soon enough."

The Kokichi mask disappeared. "That's all the message said," Usami explain exactly, speaking in her original voice.

I wasn't sure what to say. What kind of power did Kokichi mean, and how could I have it?

"What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Shuichi walking towards me. I heard Usami giggle. "I better give you two some alone time," she said before exiting out. I turned off my Monopad and put it away.

"I couldn't sleep," I told Shuichi as I stood up and walked over to him. "I spent so much time out here that it's become a force of habit."

"I had trouble sleeping too," Shuichi admitted. "A lot has happened to us ever since the killing game began." I felt his hands on my hips. "And it's all thanks to you, Kaede. You helped me become more confident."

I felt my face get warm. "But what you did in the trial was all you," I pointed out.

"Only because of what happened in the previous one," Shuichi explained. "The way Kokichi set up Himiko's murder gave me nightmarish flashbacks to my first murder case. When he revealed he set up Gonta as the culprit, it took me by surprise. I was so upset about the Deja Vu that I ended up voting for myself."

"That was you?!" I asked.

"But that wasn't all I was thinking," Shuichi continued. "I didn't feel any better after the trial, thinking everyone hated me for siding with Kokichi. But...I'm sorry for giving you the silent treatment. It took me a while to realize my dysthymia was blowing things out of proportion again. It always does that to me."

I rested my forehead on Shuichi's. "It's okay," I comforted. "What's important is you getting past those feelings. We're in this together. No matter what Monokuma does next, we can stop him."

Shuichi smiled softly. "...Thanks," he said. Then he pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'm glad I met you."

I closed my eyes as I rest my head on his chest. But when I tried to respond, I heard a choked sob come from my throat. Almost like...

_ "I'm glad I met you..." _

"Kaede?" Shuichi asked, sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know..." I admitted, smiling as I felt tears slide down my face.

"There you guys are!"

Whew! That was a relief. I ended up separating from Shuichi's embrace as Kaito and Maki walked over to us. "I see you want to continue training," Kaito guessed.

"I guess so," I replied with a friendly shrug.

"Then it's a good thing I got these," Maki said as she held up two familiar staffs. She tossed one over to me. "Ready to pick up where we left off?"

"Of course," I happily answered.

"The usual 100 push-ups?" Shuichi asked as he unbuttoned his coat. He had already took off his hat and set it aside.

"Getting eager, huh?" Kaito asked with a laugh. "Didn't think you'd be this bold."

"Wait up, you peabrains!"

That voice came from Miu, who ran over to us. "I heard 'bout this nighttime training you four do every night," she said. "How's about I join in?"

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered.

"I'm more than just my golden brain," Miu continued. "A genius inventor like me needs golden muscle too." She flexed her arm. "Can't be all flabby when I've got heavy inventions to carry!"

Before I could respond, Kirumi walked over with a cart. "May I accompany you?" she asked. "Not to train with you, but to provide healthy beverages if any of you get thirsty."

"Don't you want to train with us?" I offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but I will have to decline," Kirumi insisted. "I would rather provide proper hydration to you instead."

"Well enough chitchat," Miu said as she cracked her knuckles. "Time to start training!"

Tonight's training session was different this time. I still sparred with Maki, but now Miu joined Kaito and Shuichi for their push-up sessions while Kirumi watched us, ready to give us bottles of water. This reminded me of how much has changed. Despite our different backgrounds, we all ended up becoming friends, just like what I originally planned for after we escape. And as we trained together, I vowed to keep surviving. Not just for my friends, but for everyone else who died.

That's right! We can stop Monokuma together! He might have tried to crush our spirits, but I know we can fight back! The seven of us-

Huh? Seven...

Wait a minute... Where's Keebo?

I decided to ask Miu about him when Maki and me took a water bottle break from sparring. "Hey Miu, do you know what happened to Keebo?" I asked.

"I dunno," Miu admitted, still doing push-ups with Shuichi and Kaito. "I did stop by his lab to see if he was feelin' any better, but he shooed me away."

"I don't think a robot really needs to do any training..." Maki humorously pointed out after taking a gulp of water.

"But he should still be here with us," I pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, dumpy tits," Miu said. "If anything, he's probably recharging those batteries of his." She laughed. "Bet he's fantasizin' about me like all those previous times!"

Despite Miu's comment, I still felt worried. I hope he's alright...

* * *

"It's quiet..."

"Too quiet..."

"And yet, this silence is quite refreshing."

"I used to hear my inner voice with perfect clarity..."

"It would fill me with the power of hope... Guide me along the right path..."

"...But I got rid of it."

"I don't want to hear it anymore."

"All I hear now...is silence."

"That silence means my will is now my own."

"And through that will, I realized my inner voice was wrong."

"This isn't a battle between hope and despair."

"Something far more worse is about to happen."

"I...I will end this."

"No matter what, I will force this to end."

"This school, this Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, is a hoax..."

"...And I will destroy it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Chapter 5 arc! If you thought this story arc was surprising, wait until you see what I have in store for the Chapter 6 arc!


	97. Keebo's Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo's not going to take it anymore.

"We interrupt this broadcast for yet another emergency announcement."

"As you have already known, it has been over a month since Ms. Kirumi Tojo has disappeared. So far there has been no sign of her or the other missing Ultimates."

"We can assure you that Future Foundation is doing everything they can to find them."

"But as of this morning, everyone who has disappeared has been officially identified thanks to a tip from-"

"They're still goin' on about it?"

"Damnit... I thought they'd make some progress with finding those Ultimates."

_ ring, ring _

"Who's this?"

...

"Aki? What is it?"

...

"Yeah, I'm watchin' the broadcast."

...

"...Hmm?"

...

"You sure?"

...

"Okay, I get it. I'm pausing it right now. What's so important about this-"

"Huh?"

"I-It can't be..."

"I'd recognize that smile anywhere."

...

"Yeah... It's has to be her."

"We need to let everyone else know about this."

"...Especially Mitsuru."

* * *

It happened so suddenly. The six of us were training together when loud explosions appeared all over the place. We ended up scrambling to our feet in an attempt to figure out what's going on.

"Everyone, get behind me!" Kirumi ordered as she stretched out her arms. "I am not sure what that explosion was, but I cannot let any of you get hurt!"

"Hey, over there!" Maki exclaimed as she pointed towards the school.

Kaito squinted. "Is that...Keebo?" he asked.

"K-Keebo?!" Miu repeated. "Why's he up there?!"

Shuichi yelped as Keebo continued to fire. Why was he destroying the school?! If he continues attacking, we might not survive!

"Stop it, Keebs!" Miu cried out. "Stop it this instant!"

"I don't think he can hear us," I pointed out, noticing Keebo was completely ignoring us.

"It looks like he's attacking the school indiscriminately," Maki commented. "We need to hurry and stop him... We'll get caught up in this mess if we don't."

"But how are we going to do that?" Shuichi asked. "He's too high up and he can't hear us through all the loud explosions.

"Then we just gotta make sure he can hear us," Kaito encouraged. "We'll have to get closer to the academy."

"It's too dangerous," Maki pointed out. "But you have a good point. Let's go to the courtyard and try to get his attention from there."

"That would seem like the best decision," Kirumi agreed. "It is too dangerous to be within close proximity of the academy itself."

The six of us ran to the center of the courtyard, all while we avoided falling debris. Everything about this was too confusing for me to understand. Why is Keebo even doing this?

We started calling out for Keebo as loud as we could. But no matter how loud we shouted, he still couldn't hear us. Luckily Miu took a few steps forward and cupped her mouth. If anyone would get Keebo to listen, it has to be her.

"Hey Keebs!" Miu called out. "Get your shiny metal ass down here! I've got some questions to ask ya!"

Sure enough, Keebo stopped his rampage and slowly flew towards us. "...Here he comes," Maki said.

"Y-Yeah..." Shuichi muttered as he lifted up his hat. He and Maki stepped forward as Keebo finally landed.

"Did you call for me?" Keebo asked. "Please keep it brief. I have other matters I must attend to."

Miu shoved Maki aside and ran in front of Keebo. "To hell with this destruction crap!" she yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "What's gotten into you?! Why'd you go and wreck this place?!"

"I'm going to end the killing game..." Keebo explained.

"By attacking the school...?" Shuichi questioned.

"I have to," Keebo insisted. "To end the killing game...I must destroy the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."

"You are not acting like yourself," Kirumi said in a stern tone. "How is destroying the academy going to save us?"

"The killing game and Monokuma's plans cannot go on if I destroy this school in its entirety," Keebo clarified.

"What's with that weapon and the jet pack?" Maki asked.

Keebo held up his right arm, revealing a large blaster. "I obtained this equipment from my lab."

"You had equipment like that...in your lab?" Maki asked.

"I made some modifications to drastically improve their power output and functionality," Keebo explained.

"But I thought you told Miu and me that you didn't want to upgrade yourself," I recalled. "Did something happen to you?"

"I wanted to be treated like a real human," Keebo said. "A creature of flesh and blood like you all. And thanks to Miu, I was able to understand the human emotion of love. But I had an epiphany after the last trial that made me reconsider a few things. That is why I discarded the luxury of clinging to that wish! Now my course is clear! I must destroy this academy and end this killing game!"

Miu looked heartbroken. "You...got rid of your Papillon Heart?" she assumed.

Keebo was taken back. "No, I merely suppressed it," he answered. "I could let my human emotions interfere."

"You have to stop this, Keebo!" Kaito shouted. "If you destroy the academy, we'll all end up dead! Did you forget that the outside world's reduced to a wasteland?!"

"If my actions result in your deaths...so be it," Keebo decided.

"'So be it'?" Shuichi echoed.

"My epiphany occurred when Monokuma insisted that Kokichi and Angie died in a double suicide," Keebo explained. "But the evidence pointed to them having escape from the academy. That can only mean one thing: Angie's suspicions were correct. The Flashback Lights show false memories. The outside world we saw was a fabrication. We fell for a huge hoax.

"When I finished upgrading myself, I soon realized I was made to believe this was a battle between hope and despair. But that's not the case. Something far more worse is coming. As long as we allow Monokuma to do as he pleases, that terrible event will occur. I have to prevent it from happening at all costs."

"Wait...there's a better way to stop Monokuma," Shuichi disagreed. "None of us are alone anymore. We still have our bonds."

"That's my sidekick!" Kaito encouraged as he patted Shuichi on the back. "We just gotta work together and-"

"It will not stop," Keebo interrupted. "It will never stop. And even if we did manage to stop this killing game and escape, where will we go? Kokichi and Angie are probably long gone. We have no other way of contacting them for help. But back to what I said earlier, there must be a reason why Monokuma is keeping us here. I doubt his claims regarding the killing game being over are true. All we can do now is beat Monokuma at his own game!"

"Even at the cost of all of our lives?" Kirumi asked.

Keebo briefly glanced at a saddened Miu. "Th-That is a far better alternative than allowing Monokuma to continue the killing game," he insisted. "Kokichi and Angie might have been able to escape, but even I'm not sure how they pulled it off. So we're left with two options: let Monokuma continue his plans or I destroy this entire place to prevent anything else from happening."

"...Is that what your inner voice is telling you to do?" Maki asked.

"No...I fixed myself so I can no longer hear that voice," Keebo answered. "It has thankfully gone silent. This decision is my will, my choice. I've chosen to upgrade myself and destroy this academy. I can't allow Monokuma continue his supposed plans!"

"No, that's wrong!" I disagreed.

"...Wrong?" Keebo repeated.

"We might still have a place to call home," I continued. "I'm sure we'll find it somewhere else."

"And what are you basing that claim on?" Keebo asked.

"Just a hunch," I admitted.

"A hunch, huh...?" Maki asked. She playfully elbowed Kaito in the stomach. "You sound just like this idiot right now."

"I told you, I'm not an idiot!" Kaito disagreed. He quickly calmed down. "But yeah, Kaede might be right about that hunch of hers."

"But there is something bothering me," Kirumi spoke up. "Monokuma passed off Kokichi and Angie's escape as a double suicide, which was based on a rule he established after Ryoma's trial. Specifically, the 'suicides are skipped' rule. There has to be a reason why he is that obsessed with following the rules."

"There can be no killing game without an audience," Shuichi added. "Hope's Peak Academy was like that all those years ago. It was a killing game made for an audience. This game must be the same way. Someone is watching this somewhere... There's someone left. There's still a possibility!"

"True, we cannot say there is absolutely no possibility," Keebo sheepishly admitted. "But even a mere possibility-"

"Then that's the possibility we have to rely on!" I interrupted as I put my hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"...What?" Keebo asked.

"You heard me!" I said, feeling pumped up. "There's still something off about this academy. We can't just give up when we still have unanswered questions! And if that's the case, we need to keep moving forward to uncover the truth together. And once we do find that uncovered truth, we can end this killing game _properly_."

"...Spoken like a true leader," Keebo complimented. He thought about it for a while. "Very well. I shall cooperate with your attempt to stop this killing game your way."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Keebo."

"But you have until dawn," Keebo continued. "I will not wait any longer than that."

"Why until dawn?" I asked.

"It will provide a good visual indicator for me," Keebo explained. "Right now, it is almost midnight. So if you cannot stop the killing game by dawn, I will destroy the Ultimate Academy and end the killing game mysel-"

"Puhuhu... You're gonna end what now?"


	98. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keebo's battle against Monokuma begins.

Monokuma sighed. "Didn't I tell you?" he asked. "It's impossible to defy my plans.

"Cuz I refuse to let all my hard work go to waste!" He angrily growled at Keebo. "Attempting to destroy this precious academy is more than a violation of school regulations. It's an act of mutiny!"

"So what?!" Keebo asked. "You are sorely mistaken if you think I will allow this to continue!"

"You stubborn little brat..." Monokuma grumbled. "How dare you go all rebellious teen on me! Why would you even think about trying to defy me-" He carefully looked at Keebo and sighed again. "Figures... It was bound to happen eventually..."

"Then let's kill him until he dies from it!" Monokid yelled as he made his Exisal air-guitar. "Hell yeah!"

"Ripping a robot isn't gory at all, so I can go all out this time!" Monophanie gleefully cheered.

"Pops! Can we kill him?!" Monosuke asked. "Please?!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "At least you five are still as loyal as ever." He raised his clawed paws. "...Well, any last words?"

Before Keebo could respond, Miu ran in front of him. "Yeah," she told Monokuma. "Stay away from my boytoy!"

Keebo placed his hand on Miu's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "This place is dangerous," he said. "You all need to get out of here."

"N-No way!" Miu protested. "You'll be outnumbered!"

"I am fine," Keebo insisted. He looked over at me. "Kaede... Please find the truth behind this academy while I stall them. It's all in your hands now! Now go!"

I nodded in understanding as the rest of us ran off, although Kirumi had to drag Miu away.

"Never forgive rulebreakers!" Monokuma snapped. "Anyone who messes with my academy must die!"

"Exisals, assemble!" the Monokubs cried out.

"No, I won't let you run amok anymore!" Keebo defended. "Your twisted plans are over! For the sake of my friends, and especially Miu...I will stop you at all costs!"

That was how the battle between Keebo and the Exisals started. The entire academy became a battlefield in a matter of seconds, with us caught in it.

* * *

With Keebo focused on the Exisals, we were able to take shelter in the entrance hall. But it looked completely different due to the earlier attack. It didn't look as bad as I expected, but it was still dusty.

Miu frowned as she looked at the main door. "Keebs..." she whimpered.

"Cheer up, Miu," Kaito encouraged. "Keebo said he'll take care of the Exisals."

"And who'll take care of him if he gets wrecked?!" Miu panicked. "My golden brain's the only thing that knows what makes him tick!" She nervously rubbed her arm. "Like how his battery charger is connected to his Papillon Heart...a-and that sweet spot on the back of his neck... I even know which parts to touch to make him squeak-"

"Ah, I think that's enough..." Shuichi interrupted as he blushed. "You don't have to get technical."

"Why did Monokuma leave a weapon like that in the research lab?" Maki wondered. "He's...pretty careless, isn't he?"

Suddenly, the whole place started trembling. "We do not have time to dawdle," Kirumi said. "Shall we take Kaede's words to heart and search throughout the academy?"

"It's our only option," I spoke up. "We need to figure out what the killing game's true purpose is."

"Then where do we start?" Kaito asked after using his inhaler.

"...Obviously, we need to find the real identity of the mastermind behind the killing game," Maki suggested.

"But is there really a mastermind?" Kirumi asked. "For all we know, Monokuma is a sentient AI."

"It doesn't seem like it to me," Shuichi disagreed. "And I doubt the mastermind is any of us."

"Then it has to be an outside source," Maki pointed out. "If Angie's right about the Flashback Lights being fake, the world isn't really destroyed. And Kokichi was able to escape... Then, in that case..."

"The outside world is perfectly fine," Kirumi finished.

"Didn't Monokuma say Kokichi infiltrated the killing game?" Kaito recalled. "If he did, there's gotta be some weird stuff goin' on."

"That can only mean the mastermind is hiding somewhere in the school," Maki added.

"Could it be a Junko supporter we haven't met yet?" Shuichi guessed. "Like maybe...someone from Hajime's group?"

"I don't think that's the case," I disagreed. "We already know Hajime's group was completely rehabilitated, since they helped Future Foundation end the Tragedy. There's still the possibility of more Junko supporters besides that one group, so the mastermind could be one of those people."

"This academy is still rather large," Kirumi said. "Perhaps exploring it further will help us uncover more secrets."

"Then that's our starting point!" Kaito encouraged. "We'll make this impossible task possible if we just work together!"

"That's not the only thing we have to find..." Shuichi pointed out. "To truly stop Monokuma, we will find this mastermind and escape together."

I smiled at Shuichi. "Just like my wish..." I recalled.

"Precisely," Shuichi agreed as he smiled back. "We'll escape and remain friends, no matter what tricks Monokuma has in store. This might not be about hope and despair, but we still have our bonds."

"I dunno..." Miu muttered. "This ain't a storybook fairytale, so somethin' bad's bound to happen."

"That's not true!" I insisted. "As long as we work together, we can still solve the mystery behind this academy! We still have to try, even if we can't find anything."

"Since Keebo is distracting the Exisals, we won't have to worry about violating school rules..." Maki pointed out. "There must be other rooms that we haven't investigated yet."

"We can start from there," Kirumi suggested. "As long as we continue to work together, we should be able to figure things out."

"Yeah...it shouldn't be difficult," Maki happily agreed. She raised a fist towards me. "No matter how impossible it seems, we'll accomplish it."

I smiled back and bumped fists with Maki. "Yeah," I agreed. "We can do this!"

With the six of us working together, I'm sure we can uncover these hidden mysteries! Not just for ourselves, but for everyone who wasn't able to make it this far!

"May I suggest we split up into groups?" Kirumi suggested.

Huh? "Why would we do that?" I asked.

"I think Kirumi's on to something," Kaito agreed. "We don't have enough time to search every area one at a time."

"Right...we'll see each other soon," Shuichi pointed out.

It didn't take long for us to decide the groups: Kirumi and Miu, Maki and Kaito, and Shuichi and me. While the others went their separate ways, I looked back at Shuichi and we nodded in understanding. I finally have my investigation partner by my side.

"Where do you think we should start?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered. "But maybe we can check- UGH!"

I clutched my head as my vision became blurry. What's going on?! Why am I-?

_"If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract."_

What the...? Who said that? I looked around, but what I saw was an unusual sight.

"...Why is there a hole here?!" I asked.

Shuichi looked at me, confused. "There was an explosion," he explained. "Didn't you see it?"

"No..." I admitted, rubbing my forehead. Ignoring the weird voice I just heard, I walked towards the hole. "Let's just start with here."


	99. Phantom Thief Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi learn about the real Kokichi Oma.

As I walked closer to the hole, I noticed it didn't look like a normal hole. Was this...some kind of staircase? Why would there be a staircase under the academy?

"I think this staircase was supposed to be unlocked by one of Monokuma's 'nonsensical prizes', as Monosuke called them," Shuichi suspected.

"You think so?" I asked.

"No... I _know_ so," Shuichi corrected. "There must be clues down there..."

"Then let's get going," I replied.

* * *

The staircase led to an underground tunnel. Shuichi and I ended up pushing large pieces of rubble out of the way as we continued. There wasn't a lot to see in the tunnel, but it looked like something out of a movie. Where could it lead?

Eventually we reached a broken door. It was decorated with a weird-looking symbol surrounded by a circular pattern. It kind of looked like an underground shelter.

"This has to be Kokichi's research lab," Shuichi guessed.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It looks more like a shelter."

"But remember what Monokuma said?" Shuichi asked. "He gave Kokichi early access to his lab in exchange for his help." He took out his Monopad. "The school layout doesn't indicate where that lab is, which can only mean it's underneath the building."

I looked at the door again. "It does look like a research lab," I admitted. "And I already found Rantaro's a while ago. That only leaves Kokichi's lab left."

"But is it the Ultimate Supreme Leader's lab or the Ultimate Phantom Thief's lab?" Shuichi wondered. "He did lie about his real talent."

"We'll just have to wait and see," I answered. But when we entered the lab, something about it seemed off...

"So this is Kokichi's lab..." Shuichi commented. "It certainly does have that 'evil organization' feel..."

"I don't think so," I disagreed. "This doesn't look like a lab that belongs to a Junko follower."

"You might be right," Shuichi replied. "I guess this confirms what we assumed isn't true: Kokichi never supported Junko. And if this lab was made for him, there should be _some_ link to his escape plan..."

"Then let's start investigating," I said.

The first thing I checked were some monitors. I pressed one of the keys on the monitor, but a girl's image surprised me. She had long brown hair with a small braid and she wore large glasses. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "What are you doing in Jokester's headquarters?!"

Jokester? "You mean Kokichi?" I checked, thinking back to his courtyard message.

"No, I mean Jokester!" the girl insisted.

Geez... I wasn't getting anywhere with her. I asked Shuichi to come over for his assistance. But as soon as he did, the girl gasped.

"Shuichi Saihara of the Fuefuki Investigation Team!" the girl exclaimed. "You're still alive!"

Shuichi was confused. "Ah...do I know you?"

"Oh, right..." the girl muttered. "He tampered with everyone's minds... Jokester did warn us about that..."

"Do you know Ko- I mean...'Jokester'?" I asked, correcting myself. If she insists on calling Kokichi by his codename, I better play along.

"Of course I know him!" the girl answered. "He's the leader of D.I.C.E.! If it wasn't for his genius leadership, I wouldn't have found out who really killed my mom! I owe my whole life to him!"

"So who are you?" I asked.

"My real name is confidential, but I can tell you my D.I.C.E. alias," the girl explained once she calmed down. "Just call me Datamine. I'm the genius hacker/navigator for the team. While everyone else is fighting corrupted citizens, I sit back and provide intel on enemy weakness. I'm also in charge of delivering digital calling cards when needed."

"Datamine..." Shuichi mused. He looked at the monitor with a confident look in his eyes. "If you really know Jokester, can you tell us about him?"

"I don't really know a lot of information," Datamine admitted. "But I can tell you a few details."

"It's alright," I reassured. "Any amount of information will do."

"Okay," Datamine said. "Jokester is one of the founding members of D.I.C.E., along with Cap'n, Puma, and Snow. The others include myself, Kitsune, Majesty, and Bandit. Our main objective is to steal the hearts of corrupted individuals and force them to confess their crimes. We also had a ninth member called Raven, but..." Her voice trailed off.

I quickly understood what she meant. "I'm sorry for your loss," I sadly apologized.

"Jokester is more upset than the rest of us," Datamine continued. "Raven was known as the Detective Prince because of his skills at solving crimes. But that just happened to be Jokester's type. He's smitten by anyone he can mentally challenge, and Raven was no exception. Eventually Jokester's playful banter sounded more like flirting. He even claimed Raven stole his heart."

"Is that why he called me 'Detective Prince'?" Shuichi asked.

"In a way," Datamine answered. "When Jokester likes someone, he'll do anything to get their attention. He's not above getting jealous-"

I couldn't hear the rest of Datamine's explanation. I felt a throbbing pain in my head as my vision blurred. What...

What...

What........

* * *

_ Without warning, a tangled mess of black limbs climbed onto the roof and approached us. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. What was that thing?! _

_ "That's the thing that attacked this place..." [???] explained. "We call them Shadows!" _

_ I slowly lowered my hand from my mouth. "That's not a shadow!" I pointed out. "It looks like some weird monster! And how are we going to get past it?!" _

_ "O-Oh yeah..." [???] muttered. "I have to fight... I... I can summon mine... No problem..." She took out a silver gun and- Why is she pointing it at herself?! _

_ WHACK! _

_ In an instant, [???] was knocked down and the gun landed near my feet. My gaze switched between the monster and the gun. How...? _

_ "Go on..." a voice whispered in my head. _

_ My body started moving on its own. Without thinking, I picked up the gun and put it right up against my head. My breathing became ragged as I saw images flash in my mind. I felt my lips form a smile as a single word left my mouth. _

_ "Persona..." _

_ BANG! _

_ Blue lights swirled around me as I heard a new voice. "Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, mistress of strings..." _

_ What materialized above me was a robotic-looking woman with long brown hair and a heart-shaped lyre. But before she could attack that multi-limbed monster, I heard a loud crack and- _

* * *

"...Kaede!"

What...?

Why am I on the floor?

I slowly stood back up, feeling confused and dizzy. "Shu... Shuichi?" I muttered as I put my hand on my forehead. My gaze shifted to the monitors. "...Where's Datamine?"

"She left shortly after you passed out," Shuichi explained. "But more importantly, are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know..." I admitted. "I think I saw a memory."

"Without a Flashback Light?" Shuichi asked. "What did you remember?"

I tightly closed my eyes. "I was on the rooftop of a school with a girl," I answered. "We were approached by a multi-armed monster that nearly killed us. Then...I put a gun to my head and this woman with a lyre appeared from my head."

When I opened my eyes, I saw Shuichi looked at me with a confused expression. "Are you sure those were memories?" he asked.

"It has to be," I insisted. "It felt too real..." I started trembling. "What if it happens again?"

"I don't know, but...we can't hesitate now," Shuichi replied. He gently held my hand. "Let's focus on the investigation. I'll even show you the information I found." He brought me over to a large book on the ground.

I read the book's cover. "The Complete History of Hope's Peak Academy?"

Shuichi picked up the book and opened to a random page.

"This is a book detailing information about Hope's Peak Academy, Future Foundation, and a group called the Remnants of Despair," he explained. "It's a history of the battle between hope and despair."

"What's important about that?" I asked. "We already know about this information-"

"From one of the Flashback Lights," Shuichi interrupted. "But we later agreed Angie was right about them implanting fake memories. Not everything we 'remembered' was true."

"Then what did you want to show me?" I asked.

"This," Shuichi answered. He flipped towards an early section of the book. "The details regarding how the Tragedy began." He pointed at a section. "Read this."

I read the section Shuichi pointed to. It talked about how the Hope's Peak Reserve Course was all manipulated into killing themselves after destroying the school from either falling or being burned alive. But what was so important about this-

Wait a minute...

Junko Enoshima was responsible for that?

"I need you tell me what the Flashback Light showed us about Junko Enoshima," Shuichi said.

"Why?" I asked. "We remembered the same thing."

"Because it's related to what Angie said," Shuichi answered.

"Okay," I said. "Junko Enoshima was the Ultimate Analyst who caused the Tragedy. She slaughtered countless innocent people using manipulation and her superhuman intelligence-"

"Doesn't that seem off?" Shuichi interrupted. "We were led to believe Junko slaughtered countless, but this book says her only known casualty was the Reserve Course's mass suicide."

I realized Shuichi had a good point. "The Flashback Light never showed us a specific number," I realized. "But why would it make her look worse?"

"Because the mastermind must have strong resentment towards Junko," Shuichi assumed. "Meaning we're dealing with someone who isn't one of her followers."

"But the only two anti-Junko people who were named were Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata," I realized. "You don't think...?"

"We can't assume they're responsible," Shuichi pointed out. "We need more evidence before we can come up with a proper conclusion."

So the Flashback Light made us think Junko was far more worse. But why? Was there a reason behind this contradicting information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Kokichi's friends are taken from the D.I.C.E. groupshot from the game, only they're modified to reference their P5 counterparts.


	100. A Peek in Kokichi's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly was the Ultimate Phantom Thief thinking?

There wasn't anything else in Kokichi's lab that looked interesting. I could only find weapons, disguises, a toy plane, and what looked like a scale model of a car. But I did learn something from the room: Monokuma didn't originally know Kokichi is the Ultimate Phantom Thief.

"So where to next?" I asked.

"Kokichi's room," Shuichi answered. "Datamine's information seems to imply there's a lot more to him than I thought. She also seemed to know me, which is concerning."

Shuichi looked worried. I don't blame him, though. A girl he hasn't met acted like she already knew him. What if she's connected to his missing memories? As I headed for the door, I noticed he didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Ah, right," Shuichi muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time we got back to the entrance hall, debris had already blocked the door. Shuichi helped me push it aside and we left the academy. We nearly avoided getting crushed by the Exisals as we ran over to the dormitory. Kokichi's room was one of the higher ones, but it was locked.

"Great," I sighed as I tried to turn the doorknob. "Now how are we supposed to get in?"

"Knowing Kokichi, he probably has a special code to open the door," Shuichi guessed. "We just have to find a hidden key-"

An idea flashed in my mind. "That's it!" I exclaimed. I took the last real key out from my backpack.

"Is that one of the keys Monosuke gave us?" Shuichi asked.

"It is," I answered. "I held on to it after I uncovered Rantaro's research lab about a week ago. I didn't actually go in, but I found a note taped to the door from Monodam telling me to see you."

"That would explain why you barged into my lab," Shuichi noted. "So, why do you think that key might help?"

"Because I think this might be a special key," I explained. "I just have to put in the lock and..."

CLICK!

"That's a skeleton key!" Shuichi remarked.

"Looks like it," I agreed as I slipped it back into my backpack. "Now to see what's in the Ultimate Phantom Thief's room."

But when we got in, all I saw was cluttered mess. Various papers were all over the place and there were various scribbles on the walls. What first caught my attention was a large whiteboard. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it depicted a building layout. Was this a layout of the academy?

No, wait... This doesn't look like the academy... And the layout was labeled 'Mastermind's Palace'. Momokuma mentioned Kokichi was planning a heist. Could this be related to this mysterious heist?

"It's a Monokubs Pad!" Shuichi suddenly exclaimed.

I walked over to where Shuichi stood. Sure enough, he was holding a Kubs Pad. But this one looked...different. There was a huge hole in the screen. I remember that these things were what drove Ryoma to suicide and motivated Kirumi to protect us. They were supposed to be given to each of us, but the Monokubs accidentally mixed them up, then that means...

"I don't think that's Kokichi's motive video," I guessed. "We should probably-"

"I think it is," Shuichi interrupted.

That took me by surprise. "How come?" I asked.

"Remember the Insect Meet and Greet?" Shuichi asked in response.

"I'd rather not..." I muttered.

"Then you should remember Kokichi bringing all of the Kubs Pads to Gonta's research lab," Shuichi continued. "But I noticed he had thirteen, not fourteen." He gently traced the broken glass, being careful not to cut himself. "The damage indicates it was stabbed."

"Can you still turn it on?" I asked.

"I already tried," Shuichi explained. "The damage must have broken it. I can't turn it on at all. But back to what I was saying, I have a feeling Kokichi was given his own motive video from the start, like Kirumi..."

"Then how did it get damaged?" I asked.

"Given that it was stabbed, it's most likely that Kokichi broke it himself," Shuichi guessed. "He showed us his 'knifegun' when we were nearly going to fight Monokuma. He probably used that to break the Kubs Pad."

"But that would mean he didn't like what his video showed," I realized. Am I right to think like that? There has to be some reason why Kokichi hated his motive video so much that he would break the Kubs Pad...

I checked his desk for more evidence, but aside from scattered papers containing childlike drawings, there was a book. Curious, I picked it up and started reading it.

Day 1: I finally infiltrated the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. I gotta say, it's not at all what I expected. Apparently I'm forced to wear this super-itchy outfit all the time, but I'm toootally not on board with that. Why do I have to wear something so bland and dull? It's just not fair!  
But on the plus side, I finally get to see Shumai again! He doesn't remember me right now, but I'll make sure he does! Eventually!

I checked the book's cover, but it was blank. Is this...Kokichi's diary? Why would he be keeping a diary? With that thought in mind, I skimmed through the entries. They all detailed events that happened during the killing game. Eventually one particular entry caught my mind.

Day... Whatever: I hate Kaito Momota! Ever since the first trial, he's been hogging Shumai away from me! I just wanna help him regain those missing memories, but nooooo! Kaito had to walk in with that perfect body and wonderful personality! When I get the chance, I'll make sure the Detective Prince remembers who I am, even if I have to force those memories back into his head!

I reread that section. It sounds like Datamine was right when she described Kokichi as the jealous type. And given the previous entries, he wrote this before Miu showed us the virtual world. I guess that was why Kokichi was flirting with Shuichi during Gonta's trial.

With the diary kept in mind, I continued investigating the room. The scribbles on the walls turned out to show random names, but one was repeated multiple times with heart doodles: Genjo Akita. There was also a dartboard hanging up in the wall with an usual drawing taped to it. Upon further inspection, it looked like a childlike drawing of a tengu-

_ "A Persona is a facet of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli... You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships." _

...What?

Why do I feel like I met him before-?

"AH!"

I felt another stabbing feeling in my forehead as my vision blurred.

_ "Guess it's pretty much decided that you're our leader, huh...? Even when I'm the only guy in the group..." _

Not...

Again......

* * *

_ "Hey, get back here!" [???] shouted as the Shadow ran off. _

_ I could hear [???] from the other end. "Something's not right..." she reported. "The enemy is acting strangely." _

_ "But if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" [???] argued. I hate to admit it, but he was right. _

_ "[Kaede], you're in command there," [???] told me. "What do you think?" _

_ I tightened my grip on my naginata. "I say we chase after it and force it into a corner!" I decided. _

_ "But, why did it retreat after revealing itself?" [???] asked. "It doesn't make sense. Be careful." _

_ [???] wasn't happy to hear that. "...Fine, I'll go myself," he stubbornly insisted. "You guys just stay back and watch me beat it all by myself!" _

_ "[???]! Wait!" [???] called out. But it was too late. He already ran off ahead of us. _

* * *

I felt my consciousness return as I slowly opened my eyes. And just like before, Shuichi was right by my side. "What did you see this time?" he asked, sounding a bit sad.

I carefully stood back up. "I was on a train," I recalled. "The girl from the last memory was there, along with a boy wearing a baseball cap. He kind of reminded me of Kaito..." I slowly blinked, trying to focus on the investigation. "So did you find anything?"

"I did," Shuichi answered. He held up a map. "Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

I carefully looked at the map. "Is this a layout of the academy?" I asked.

"It is," Shuichi confirmed. "I found it in this." He held up an envelope labeled 'Secret Route to Lab'.

When I looked back at the map, I realized what the envelope meant. The section labeled 'Exisal Hangar/Monokubs' Room' had an area circled in red ink with an arrow pointing downwards. But since the only place I found underground was Kokichi's lab, this had to have come from Monokuma.

"This should explain why Kokichi really wanted to use the hangar," Shuichi continued. "There was a secret passageway that allowed him to get to his lab. He knew he needed privacy for his plan, so he purposely chose somewhere none of us would bother him."

I looked back at the whiteboard. Now that I think about it, it all feels like Kokichi never had an escape plan. Was he trying to plan out his mysterious heist this whole time?


	101. Kokichi's Last Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi left a very big hint for Kaede and Shuichi...

The last item of interest was something Shuichi found on the bed: an envelope labeled 'This isn't a will'. But was it really a will?

"Is that a real will?" I asked.

"I don't think it is," Shuichi disagreed. "But Kokichi tends to lie a lot. When he says something, chances are that he means the opposite. Which means he left us this information in case his plan failed..."

"Not his plan," I corrected, glancing back at the whiteboard. "His heist..."

"Well, we should look inside," Shuichi said. He opened the envelope. "Then we'll know more."

There was a single piece of paper in the envelope. Shuichi opened it up, revealing a message. We both read it.

To my beloved Shumai,

If you're reading this, that can only mean the final stages of my heist plan are starting.I doubt you even remember, so I'll tell you everything. I'm getting kinda bored with all the lying, so everything I say now will be the truth, 'kay?

Soooo... I guess I should start with how Monokuma probably went behind my back and told you my real talent. Sigh... Yeah, it's true. I'm the Ultimate Phantom Thief, not the Ultimate Supreme Leader. But not I'm not an ordinary phantom thief. I only target the no-good, rotten adults in this world. Those people are the biggest liars in the world, so I force them to confess everything they've done by changing their hearts.

But I don't do this alone. I've got seven others on my side. You've already met one of them: my pet hamster Morgan. She's the one who taught me all about changing other people's hearts. The other six are fellow teens who were also wronged by society, but not as bad as me. At least they have families and homes, whereas I'm a street orphan who's currently living with a coffee shop guy. He agreed to keep me out of trouble from the police in exchange for helping him serve customers.

Anywaaaay, that's enough rambling for now. I'll explain my little predicament to you. You see, us D.I.C.E. members (that's the name of our group) are sorta...enslaved by this tengu god. I was nearly poofed from existence 'til he offered a deal with me. He claimed he would restore the world from a ruined state, but change reality so my team would be praised as heroes. I was suuuper desperate back then, so I agreed on the condition that he'd give me my friends back. And for a while, things turned out alright. We exposed the police as the bad guys and we were hailed as heroes. Tokyo was completely under our control.

Too bad it didn't last long.

Turns out that tengu god enslaved us to do his bidding. The only way we could keep existing was to do whatever he said. I... I couldn't stand it! I wanted to be free from all this stupid bullshit, but he chained me down anyway! 'Rehabilitation' my ass... The next time I see that tengu, I'm gonna make him pay for putting me though that crap!

That is, until it happened.

I don't wanna get all technical, so let's just say a killing game happened. Not this one. The previous killing game, the one Rantaro took part in. The others found out about it, so we were all unanimous: we were gonna stop the mastermind. 'Course it didn't take long for the tengu god to find out, so I made a deal with him: if I can complete the heist within a certain amount of time, he'll end our contract and set us free. Naturally he accepted, so the eight of us planned out the heist.

As the only person on the team who's an official Ultimate, I volunteered to infiltrate the following killing game. The others were worried sick about me, though I don't blame any of them. If I made one false move, our freedom would've been gone, finger snap, just like that. I didn't want to go in alone, so I brought Morgan with me as backup. And after days of numerous mental training, I was finally in. You were out cold when the mastermind gathered everyone, so you wouldn't have even remembered seeing me at all.

Anywho, that outta wrap-up enough details. I wish I could say more, but I really can't. I guess the only way to figure stuff out is to ask Rantaro and Tsumugi- Oh wait, they're already dead. What a shame. They would've been soooo helpful. But I know that won't stop you, Detective Prince. Use that careful eye of yours to figure it out.

-With all my love,  
Kokichi Oma  
XO

I reread the message. From what Kokichi wrote, it sounded like he really did know Shuichi. And he addressed him as 'Shumai', the same nickname he called him during Gonta's trial. But is that really it? There has to be more to it that this message.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Shuichi suspected. He flipped it over, revealing another message.

My 2nd message is on the wall next to the boiler in the rear garden.

"Hm...a second message?" Shuichi questioned. "The wall next to the boiler..." He lifted up his hat. "I should investigate just in case. It might be an important clue."

"Okay, but we better hurry," I warned. "It won't be long until dawn comes."

"Yeah..." Shuichi agreed.

* * *

After narrowly escaping an Exisal attack, I was able to head over to the boiler room with Shuichi. As he searched for the message, I thought back to the first time I was here. It felt like it was only yesterday the sixteen of us tried to escape through the underground tunnel. We were practically strangers back then. I sighed. A lot has changed since then...

Eventually I was able to help Shuichi find the message. The wall was originally covered in grass. With the grass gone, we were able to clearly see the message.

Shuichi gasped loudly. "This is the second message?" he asked. "It sounds like a threat."

"It's signed the same way as the courtyard message," I noticed. "A misspelling of the word 'Jokester'."

"In that case...it seems as though these messages weren't for us," Shuichi guessed. "They were for Monokuma."

"Then why would Kokichi want you to find it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Shuichi answered. "But maybe he wanted to show us he was on our side-"

I couldn't hear the rest of what he said. I felt another stabbing feeling in my head as my vision blurred. I slowly blinked as my mind drifted away.

Why is this...

...happening to me........

* * *

_ I couldn't remember how I got here, but it doesn't matter. The only sound I heard was water running from the bathroom. Someone was taking a shower, but I couldn't see who it was. A voice in my head told me to give in to temptation, so I complied. I slowly untied my ribbon and took off my collared shirt, leaving my bra exposed. When I heard the water stop running, I walked over to the bathroom, only to be greeted by [???], who had a towel wrapped around his waist. _

_ It looked like he said something, but I couldn't care what he said. I was enamored by his strong biceps and chest. All that time boxing did a wonderful job on his body. Without thinking clearly, I carefully placed my hands on his chest, dragging them down to feel his six-pack. I wanted him to take me right now. I can't wait any longer! I need him to be with me- _

_ WHACK! _

_...Huh? Wh-Why am I hear?! I took a few steps back as I averted my eyes. Was I...going to have sex with [???]?! In the middle of an operation?! _

_ "Wh-What the hell?!" [???] exclaimed, just as nervous as I am. "What's going on here?!" _

_ "I-I don't know!" I yelped. "Just put your clothes on already!" _

_ "Y-Yeah, you're absolutely right!" [???] agreed. He ran back to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I guess his mind was just as clouded as mine... _

_ After a while, I was able to hear [???]. It's about time she came through! "Oh, I can finally reach you!" she said, sounding relieved. "Can you two hear me?" _

_ "I can now," I answered as I hurriedly put my shirt and ribbon back on. _

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner..." [???] apologized. "The Shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got separated... The enemy is still in the same room. Please regroup and hurry there. [???]-senpai, can you hear me?" _

_ "Y-Yeah, loud and clear!" [???] called out from the bathroom. _

_ "Um... Did something happen?" [???] asked. _

_ Before I could respond, [???] came out of the bathroom fully-dressed. "All right, let's go," he said, tugging on one of his gloves. "Um, and about what happened earlier..." He sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. "Could you keep it a secret? Please...?" _

_ "Don't worry," I reassured. "My lips are sealed." _

_ "Good," [???] sighed. With everything cleared up, we finally left the room to rejoin the others. _

* * *

Ugh... My head... I slowly got back up and I lifted my head, only to see Shuichi look at me in surprise. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Your face looks red."

My thoughts went back to my newest memory. "I-I'm okay!" I nervously lied. "Let's just-"

But before I could finish my thought, I heard a loud crumbling sound above me. I looked up, only to see the ceiling collapsing. Just as large debris fell, Shuichi ran over to me for an embrace. No wait, not an embrace. He was shielding me.

A while later, the crashing sounds stopped. Shuichi let go of me and I saw what happened to the room.

Keebo flew down and landed next to us. "Shuichi, what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"K-Keebo..." Shuichi gasped. He rubbed his back in pain. "Yeah...I'm...okay..." (Did some debris hit his back?)

"I'm sorry..." Keebo apologized. "Monokid was a little too reckless and he made me lose my balance..." He glanced at me. "So how is your investigation going? Will you be able to stop Monokuma your way?"

"I really can't tell," I answered. "Shuichi and I just started, so we don't have enough evidence at the moment. There are a lot of areas we still need to investigate."

"Areas you haven't investigated..." Keebo pondered. His eyes lit up in surprise. "Lightbulb!"

"You have an idea?" I asked.

"Rantaro and Tsumugi's labs are inaccessible, thanks to Monokuma's ridiculous rule," Keebo explained.

"That's right, I'm concerned about that detail..." Shuichi agreed, referring to Kokichi's message. "Luckily Kaede still has the last real key, which turns out to be a skeleton key. I was wondering if we could use it to open the doors."

"That is a smart idea," Keebo praised. "By using the last real key, you can enter the two research labs-"

"Hey, get back here!" Monokid yelled from outside. "I'm not done poundin' some sense back into ya!"

"I am terribly sorry, but I must go," Keebo said. "Be careful. Monokuma will be after you for conducting an investigation without his permission. The Exisals may not kill you outright, but they will definitely try to stop you."

"Right..." Shuichi replied.

"If things get dangerous, call me and I will deal with the Exisals," Keebo continued.

"You'll help us despite this massive battle outside?" I asked, surprised that Keebo could multitask like that.

"I am not your enemy," Keebo reinforced. "That is why I am helping you with your investigation. But only until the time limit expires at dawn." With that, he flew back outside. Despite his words, he was still planning on destroying the academy. What made him change like that?

No, I can't get distracted! I still have to focus on the investigation! Rantaro died before revealing his Ultimate talent, while Tsumugi's behavior felt a bit off after we found Rantaro's body in the library. It felt like the two knew more than the rest of us...

Rantaro knew about the Ultimate Hunt before we received that memory, and there's still my suspicions about Tsumugi killing him. Kokichi hinted their information might be important, so maybe he was on to something... What if they already knew who the mastermind was?

"Come on, Kaede," Shuichi encouraged as he held my hand. "No giving up..."

"Right," I agreed as I smiled in response. "Now let's get going to those two labs!"


	102. Tsumugi's Greatest Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was Tsumugi Shirogane?

We were able to make it to Rantaro's lab despite the building constantly shaking. The area was completely untouched since the last time I was here. Even Monodam's note was still taped to the door, which confused Shuichi.

"How did Monodam know I wasn't feeling well?" Shuichi asked.

"I think it might have to do with Monokuma's cameras," I guessed. "Monokid mentioned a room full of monitors during Kokichi's trial. Maybe Monodam found out from there."

"I suppose that makes sense," Shuichi noted. "So can you take out the last real key?"

I took out the key from my backpack and used it to unlock the door. "Thanks," Shuichi said. "I'll take it from here."

"You're going to investigate by yourself?" I asked.

"The two labs are on the same floor," Shuichi explained. "It would be easier to cover more ground, so I'll search this lab while you can check out Tsumugi's lab."

"Okay," I reluctantly agreed. "But you better not get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't," Shuichi reassured. Then he went into Rantaro's lab.

With they key in hand, I walked over to Tsumugi's lab. The door was still the same as before, but what could be inside? I remember Monodam being concerned about it the last time I was on this floor.

_ "THIS-ISN'T-RIGHT. THAT-CAN'T-BE-HER-RESEARCH-LAB." _

He also told me about Monokuma's rule about research labs staying locked if a student dies before the floor is available. It sounded like he wanted to show me what was inside. Could that be why the last real key is a skeleton key?

With those thoughts in mind, I unlocked the door and stepped inside. But something felt a bit off. The walls were shelves full of countless books and there was a wheeled ladder on the side. The center of the room contained a circle of chairs and on the side was what appeared to be a small bar. How is this connected to Tsumugi's talent? Wouldn't the Ultimate Cosplayer's research lab look more like a film shoot-?

"The hell's this?!"

I turned around, only to see Miu and Kirumi enter the room. "How's the investigation on your end?" I asked.

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Kirumi answered. "The Exisals occasionally blocked our path. Luckily Keebo was able to chase them away."

"So why does Tsumugi's lab have books?" Miu asked, looking around. "Wouldn't it be more fitting to have costumes?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," I answered. "Something about this room feels off..."

"Well you don't have to search by yourself, dumpy tits," Miu reassured. "We'll help ya out!"

"You will?" I asked.

"Certainly," Kirumi agreed. "While we agreed to work in groups, we can still help each other when necessary."

"That reminds me..." Miu said. "Where's Pooichi?"

"He's in Rantaro's research lab," I explained. "He agreed it would be easier if we covered more ground this way."

"That is a smart decision," Kirumi commented. "But I hope he stays safe. Who knows if an Exisal crashes through here."

The three of us searched through the lab. I couldn't find anything useful, but this whole room felt suspicious. Despite what the door looks like, it didn't look like a lab for the Ultimate Cosplayer. Unless...

I started checking the books on the walls. Nope, none of the ones I found had anything to do with costume design. Murasaki Shikibu, Kawabata Yasunari, Soseki Natsume... They're all writers who wrote classic novels! Why would Tsumugi be interested in these-

"Tsumugi's claims are nothing more than lies," Kirumi blurted out.

"I'm sorry...?" I asked.

"Forgive me for the sudden interruption, but there is no other explanation," Kirumi continued. "Tsumugi introduced herself as the Ultimate Cosplayer. At a glance, it would seem that her statement is true. However, there was something about her that I found peculiar."

"You talkin' 'bout that weird cospox thing she mentioned?" Miu asked.

"Precisely," Kirumi answered. "Kaede, you knew about the cospox before Tsumugi's trial, didn't you?"

"I did," I confirmed.

"She even showed me by trying on my own clothes and pretending to be me. So what's strange about that?"

"The entire concept feels unnatural," Kirumi continued. "What would count as 'cosplaying real people', as she described it? What would be the difference between an impersonation and borrowing a friend's clothes? In fact, this whole cospox thing feels like some kind of trick."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I did not think much of it at the time," Kirumi admitted. "But after my research lab was available, I decided to take it upon myself to do everyone's laundry. That was when I noticed the provided fabric softener was apple-scented, meaning apple blossoms were used when the product was manufactured. Thinking about it now, there could have been a possibility that fabric softener was used on all of our uniforms, except Tsumugi's."

"You think she had some apple allergy?" Miu asked.

"One of the symptoms of such an allergy is a rash," Kirumi suspected. "We all saw that same rash during her execution. And given how Tsumugi passed out near the end, the allergy might as well be a more severe one."

"What, you think she was brainwashed into thinking her apple allergy was cospox?" Miu asked. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's just like when Kaediot asked me about videos being used to brainwash a selected number of people!"

"She did?" Kirumi asked. She looked at me. "Please, do tell."

I told Kirumi about my theory regarding the video Monokuma played when the time limit motive was almost up. When I was done, she looked a bit surprised.

"How interesting," Kirumi commented. "You suspect the music from that video brainwashed Tsumugi into killing Rantaro?"

"But that's impossible!" Miu insisted. "You can't brainwash just one person! _Everyone_ would get brainwashed too!"

"Regardless, that detail still sounds important," Kirumi said. "It would be best to save it for the trial."

Kirumi's right. At first I was just guessing, but if Tsumugi did have an allergic reaction, why did she really kill Rantaro? With those details kept in mind, I continued the investigation. Since the books on the walls didn't provide a proper hint, I ended up checking the chairs in the lab. What first caught my eye was a Monopad on one of the chairs. I picked it up and turned it on.

This is Tsumugi's Monopad! As I wondered how it got here, I searched through it. At first it looked like my Monopad, but there was an extra icon on the main menu: a picture of Monodam's face labeled 'Play Me'. I showed this to Kirumi and Miu, who were both equally surprised.

"Have you pressed that icon?" Kirumi asked, referring to the Monodam icon.

"Not yet," I answered. "I'm worried what might happen if I do."

"Well there's one way to find out," Miu spoke up. Then she pressed the button without my permission, causing a video with a reddish tint to open up.

The video showed a boy walking around in the academy. I never saw a boy like him before, but he had two specific details that stood out: a cowlick sticking out on top of his head and a large hoodie covering his body. Eventually he approached...Tsumugi? It kind of looks like her, but her hair is tied up in a long ponytail with a bright orange bow and she looked a bit nervous.

* * *

"Uh... Hi?" the boy asked. "Can I help you?"

Tsumugi yelped and took a few steps back. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" the boy panicked. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Tsumugi muttered, nervously looking at her shoes. "I was just in deep thought when you approached me. I tend to do that a lot."

"So are you an Ultimate student?" the boy asked.

Tsumugi nodded in response as she smiled shyly. "My name is Tsumugi Shirogane," she said, introducing herself. "I'm the Ultimate Librarian."

"A librarian?" the boy asked.

"Are you...surprised?" Tsumugi asked.

"No, of course not," the boy answered. "You kind of look bookish. What I don't get how being a librarian counts as an Ultimate talent."

"Oh really?" Tsumugi asked, looking a bit offended. "And what exactly is your talent?"

"I'm...the Ultimate Hacker," the boy answered.

"Then I'll have you know being a librarian is just as important as computer hacking!" Tsumugi shouted. "I've spent so much time in my local library that I memorized the entire book catalogue!"

The boy looked surprised. "You're joking..."

"Of course not," Tsumugi insisted. "I get all psyched up when I'm surrounded by books. I can even show you where every book is without having to look it up."

"That's pretty impressive," he said. He reached out his hand towards Tsumugi. "By the way, my name's Kaoru Ota."

Tsumugi looked at Kaoru's hand before reaching out to shake it. "Nice to meet you...K-Kaoru..."

* * *

I was left speechless after watching that video. What was that about Tsumugi being the Ultimate Librarian? And that Kaoru person... I think I heard that name before...

Could this Ultimate Hacker be the same Kaoru that Monotaro mentioned?

"It seems Rantaro wasn't the only one who participated in a previous killing game," Kirumi guessed. "Tsumugi was in it as well."

Miu groaned. "This is so frustrating!" she complained. "Maki lied about her talent, Kokichi lied about his talent, Tsumugi lied about her talent... Is there anyone else who lied about their talents?!"

"I don't think so," I replied. I tried to get back on topic. "It looks like that video was tinted with a red coloring, just like Rantaro's video."

"Rantaro's video..." Kirumi muttered. "Could he have been lying about this 'Survivor Perk'? And if so, he might not be the Ultimate Survivor at all. That could have been a ruse to distract Monokuma."

"So you think they were both up to somethin'?" Miu asked. "Then why'd she kill him?!"

"I don't think she killed him willingly," I guessed. "Now that we know she's the Ultimate Librarian, that motive she told us after the trial could have been something she read about in a book."

"But that could only mean she hid her true motive from us on purpose," Kirumi realized. "And if that video played some part into it..."

Miu looked surprised. "Someone set things up to have Tsumugi kill Rantaro?!" she asked.

"Not just anyone," I corrected. "The mastermind. He or she didn't want them to tell us about this killing game, so they probably set things up to kill them early on."

"Th-Then...who is this crazy mastermind?!" Miu worriedly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would ever imagine a one-time line from Monotaro would end up becoming relevant?
> 
> Also, as a quick sidenote, this is an AU where Tsumugi was never the mastermind at all. She was just as innocent as everyone else.


	103. The Untampered Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something strange about Kaito's research lab...

Miu was right to be concerned. If this mastermind was able to trick Tsumugi into killing Rantaro and make her think a supposed apple allergy was cospox, who knows what else he has done to us-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt yet another stabbing pain in my head, but it felt much worse than the previous times.

What is it...

...this time.........?

* * *

_ "Here," I said, giving the pocket watch to [???]. "Is this yours?" _

_ [???] held up the pocket watch. "Where did you find this?" he asked. _

_ "It was at the police station," I explained. "I spoke to a policeman there and he said you claimed it." _

_ "I see..." [???] mused. He looked at the pocket watch for a while before putting it in his coat. "I thought I'd be fine if I never saw this again... But I never imagined that you of all people would bring it to me." He took out a small box. "This isn't really to pay you back, but I want you to have this. I was hesitating about if I should give it to you or not." _

_ I opened the box and gasped. It contained a leather watch. "I thought it'd look good on you..." [???] explained. _

_ "Thank you very much," I said, feeling so overwhelmed. _

_ "Yeah..." [???] muttered, looking embarrassed. He sighed. "This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused. You're all I can think about, day and night." He scratched the back of his neck. "Damnit... This isn't how it's supposed to be... But I can't really help it. You've got this contagious smile and you stay positive during operations, even when bad things happen. I guess you can say that's why I..." I could hear what he said next. _

_ "You what?" I asked. _

_ "I...love you, Kotone," [???] confessed. _

* * *

"...I told you she's alright."

I slowly stood back up, still feeling a little dizzy. I was still in Tsumugi's research lab with Kirumi and Miu, but now Shuichi was here. Knowing Kirumi, she must have ran to Rantaro's lab to get Shuichi when I passed out. Did he tell her and Miu about my latest memory lapses?

And speaking of memory lapses...

"What's my name?" I asked.

Miu laughed hard. "You dense or somethin'?!" she asked. "Your name's Kaede Akamatsu! What else could ya be?!"

"Kotone Shiomi..." I answered.

Shuichi looked surprised for a second, but he snapped out of it. "Anyway, Kirumi showed me the video of Tsumugi saying she's the Ultimate Librarian," he told me.

"Did you make any progress at Rantaro's lab?" I asked.

"Sort of," Shuichi reported. "I don't have enough time to show you, but it looks like a tropical island with various snapshots of foreign countries. There wasn't much I could find that will help us with the investigation."

"But the information you provided does offer a vital clue," Kirumi pointed out. "Both Rantaro and Tsumugi died before their research labs were revealed. If we go with what Monodam supposedly said, Monokuma established the rule regarding labs remaining locked when the 4th floor was uncovered. In other words, he made it so we would not be able to go in those labs, presumably because, like Maki's lab, they would reveal their true talents."

"But Rantaro's the Ultimate Survivor," Miu pointed out. "Doesn't a tropical island say 'survivor'?"

"I thought so, too," Shuichi chimed in. "But what really got me suspicious was the snapshots-"

Suddenly, Kaito burst through the door, gasping for breath as he clutched his knee. "Shuichi!" he shouted, pausing to use his inhaler. "You gotta come with me!"

"Kaito!" Shuichi exclaimed as he rushed over to him. "What happened?!"

"It's...my lab!" Kaito wheezed. "Something happened to it!"

That was when Maki showed up. "What he means is one of Keebo's attacks revealed a hidden room," she explained.

Kaito deeply inhaled as he stood to his full height. "Yeah, what she said," he added. "So how about we get the gang together to figure out that room?"

"I wish to stay on this floor," Kirumi replied. "Perhaps there are unspoken details regarding Rantaro's past."

"Sorry, space dick," Miu said with a shrug. "But I gotta stay here too." She rubbed her hands together as she eyed the books. "My golden brain's just itchin' for new info!"

"A hidden room, huh...?" Shuichi asked. "I can't ignore that."

"Neither can I," I agreed. "Just lead the way, Maki!"

* * *

When we got to Kaito's lab, the first thing I noticed was a huge wall. That definitely seemed out of place.

"This is where Keebo attacked," Maki explained. "The room I found felt weird to me, so be careful."

"I better go first," I suggested. So I entered the large hole to the new room.

Wh-What is this place...? It doesn't fit with the entire academy at all!

The other three joined me. "Well, Shuichi?" Kaito asked. "Think you can figure somethin' out?"

Shuichi looked around the room. "I'm not sure..." he admitted. "Doesn't this fit with the rest of your lab?"

Kaito was surprised to hear that. "You don't feel weird about this place?!" he asked.

"No," Shuichi answered. "Why-"

_ "We didn't have a choice, boss. He kept on gyrating like he had a seizure. We had to give him a stronger dose." _

Huh?! Who said that?! I looked around the room. "What was that?!" I asked.

"I said, why would you all think this room is weird?" Shuichi repeated.

"No, not you," I clarified. "I heard a voice mentioning something about a stronger dose."

"I didn't hear anything like that," Kaito said.

"Neither did I," Maki added. "Are you sure you heard a voice, Kaede?"

"I did!" I insisted.

"We can worry about that later," Shuichi said. "We're halfway through Keebo's time limit. We can't stall any longer. So for now, let's search this room."

The first thing that caught my eye were documents on a table. I flipped open to a random page and read the information. It was a list of Ultimates in Japan.

Maki walked over to me. "I found this when I first discovered the room with Kaito," she explained. She flipped through the notes. "But what really caught my eye was that all of our names and talents are circled in red pen."

I skimmed through the notes. It felt incomplete for some reason. I wonder if...

Yes, it has to be it!

I took out the folder I found in my backpack and compared the contents with the notes. Sure enough, it was a perfect fit. It made sense because not all of our names were listed in the notes at first.

Maki looked through the notes I took out. "That's the folder I found in Kaito's lab," she recalled. "I had a feeling something was up. Not all of our names were listed in the other notes."

I looked through the missing pages. There were sixteen Ultimates circled in red pen, but there were two that stood out to me.

Rantaro Amami: Ultimate Adventurer

Tsumugi Shirogane: Ultimate Librarian

So Rantaro was the Ultimate Adventurer this whole time. I guess that would explain why his research lab resembled a tropical island with snapshots of foreign countries. As an Ultimate Adventurer, he would have probably visited a lot of those areas during his travels.

But even with these completed notes, only one person wasn't listed in any of the pages. But why? If this is supposed to list every Ultimate in Japan, why wasn't that person in the notes? It might be a clue regarding who the mastermind is...

"Thanks Maki," I said as I put the notes in my backpack. "This was very useful information-"

Suddenly, the whole room started trembling. "Looks like things are getting heated up out there," Kaito commented.

"Keebo said he'd give us until dawn, but..." Shuichi started to say, but his voice trailed off.

"I don't think Monokuma would defeat him that easily," Maki interrupted. She headed for the door. "But we can't stop now. There's something I need to show Kaede."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because we're the only ones who can enter it," Maki answered.

I realized what Maki meant by that. "Are you talking about that room you mentioned in Tsumugi's trial?" I asked. "The one you found in one of the bathroom stalls?"

"Yes," Maki confirmed. "Kaito, you and Shuichi should go to the library. If what we found out during that trial is true, then we should be able to meet up."

"But it's been closed this whole time," Shuichi pointed out. "And Tsumugi was the only one who had access."

"Why not ask Keebo for his help?" I suggested.

"How's he gonna help?" Kaito asked. "I thought he was busy fighting the Exisals."

"He can also blast open any doors we need to open," Shuichi explained. "I'm positive we can get inside through the library that way."

"Alright," Kaito said with a sigh. "I'll leave it to you, bro."

But just as we were about to leave, my vision started to blur again as I swayed. What's with these weird memories... And why do they keep popping up.........?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people refer to the P3 female protagonist as Minako, but she will be known as Kotone Shiomi (her name from The Weird Masquerade) to indicate the connection between her and Kaede.


	104. Motherkuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give birth."

_Great... This is just perfect. I was planning on spending a nice, relaxing evening in the hot spring with the other girls, but now we're busy trying to figure out what made that weird splashing sound. Right now I was helping [???] track down the culprit. Unfortunately, we couldn't find anyone._

_ "I-I'm not scared, you know?" [???] stammered. But she flinched and yelped when we heard another splash. "Wh-What was that?! An animal?!" _

_ I squinted into the steamy area. That's strange... I think I heard someone... "A person, maybe?" I questioned. _

_ "But no one answered when I called out a second ago," [???] pointed out. "Maybe I was just hearing things... Should we go check up on [???]?" _

_ "Not yet," I answered, feeling a bit suspicious of that weird shadow. "Let's check ahead first." _

_ "Wh-Why?" [???] asked. "Is there someplace over there that seems suspicious?" _

_ "Yeah!" I answered as I pointed at the large rock in the hot spring. "The hollow in that rock!" _

_ "Really...?" [???] asked. "I was kinda deliberately avoiding that area... It feels like something might jump out..." _

_ "Or someone," I pointed out. _

_ "Someone..." [???] repeated. Her eyes widened. "Wait a sec... You're right! A person could hide there! Let's check it out!" _

_ When we checked the hollow area of the rock, we didn't find one person. We found [???], [???], and [???]! I screamed as I made sure my towel fully covered my body. Were they peeping on us?! _

_ [???], [???], and [???] rushed over to us, surprised by out find. "Uh, we, uh, um..." [???] stammered. _

_ "W-Wait!" [???] panicked as he raised his hand defensively. "Th-This is just a misunderstanding...!" _

_ "Silence!" [???] cried out. "I'm going to execute you all!" _

_ "It was nice knowing you," [???] said as she raised her hands at the guys. Then she proceeded to fire ice pellets at them, chasing them out of the hot spring. _

* * *

"About time you woke up."

As I regained consciousness and stood back up, I realized I had somehow made it to the girl's bathroom. But Maki wasn't the only one there. Kirumi and Miu were also with us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kaito and I took turns carrying you over here," Maki explained. "He and Shuichi are heading over to the library right now."

"So when did you two get here?" I asked Kirumi and Miu.

"We just happened to cross paths with Maki, Kaito, and Shuichi," Kirumi answered. "Maki explained everything with us, so if this is about what she said during this first trial, it would be best for all of us to come here."

"And it's not like we can go back outside," Miu added. "Even though that bugvac I built should come in handy."

"A bug...vac?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kokichi came to me one day asking if I could build it," Miu explained. "I didn't get why he needed it, so I asked him.

"But that shitstain wouldn't answer me!"

"Perhaps it is because of what Gonta said," Kirumi guessed. "He spent most of his free time calling out to small bugs in the courtyard. Kokichi always did have a soft spot for him, so maybe he wanted to help him catch those bugs."

"Did you finish it?" I asked.

"Sort of," Miu answered. "I managed to build a prototype, but only the suction function works. It's got a lotta kinks that I still need to fix."

"Then maybe you can actually show us once Keebo's finished taking care of the Exisals," I suggested. "If there really are small bugs all over the academy, it might help us with figuring out who the mastermind is."

Miu smirked. "Not a bad idea, dumpy tits."

"So where exactly is this secret passage you mentioned?" Kirumi asked Maki.

Maki responded by opening the utility closet. "It's right here," she answered as she pressed on a wall.

To my surprise, the wall opened up, revealing a hidden passageway. It was just like Maki said during Tsumugi's trial.

_ "I found these items in a hidden room from the girl's bathroom. I wasn't sure how the culprit knew about it, but it looks like anyone can go in there." _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion. That must mean Keebo already opened the secret passage in the library. "We don't have much time," I said. "Kaito and Shuichi have probably made it through by now."

"But what if Monokuma or any of the Exisals finds us?" Kirumi asked. "We still need to be cautious."

"...Then we'll just have to strike back," Maki answered. She took out her twin knives. "But I better go in first... I'm the only one here who can fight if anything happens."

"Good idea," I agreed, glad that Maki's on our side.

So with Maki leading us, we entered the secret passageway. What exactly did she see all those weeks ago?

* * *

After walking through a long highway, we finally made it to the other end. But the hidden room wasn't what I expected at all. It looked very...pink. Shuichi and Kaito were already there, which could only mean I was right about Keebo helping them out.

"What took you guys so long?" Kaito asked.

"Getting here was not easy," Kirumi explained. "We had to take a rather long passageway first."

"So what got you two all flustered?" Miu asked.

"Monotaro nearly caught us," Shuichi explained. "Luckily Keebo was able to stall him. They're still in the library, so we need to hurry."

Maki walked over to a nearby trash can. "This was where I found Kaede's shot put ball," she explained. Then she pointed at a nearby table. "And I found Rantaro's Monopad right there."

"So this is the very same room Tsumugi used," Kirumi said. "How could she have known about it-"

"I thought I told you to never come here again!"

"Huh?" Shuichi muttered. "Who said that?"

Maki sighed and walked over to a nearby curtain. "Don't freak out," she said. Then she pulled off the curtain, revealing an unsettling sight.

"The hell's that thing?!" Miu asked.

"This is Motherkuma," Maki explained. "She's the one in charge of creating new Monokuma units."

"What a clever girl you are to remember that detail," Motherkuma said. "But I thought I said you're not supposed to be here! And why did you bring everyone else with you this time?!"

"Because we need information," Maki answered. "One of our friends is-"

"Say no more," Motherkuma interrupted. "Master has already told me about that robot friend of yours."

"'Master'?" Kaito repeated. "You mean, the mastermind?"

"Of course I'm talking about the mastermind!" Motherkuma shouted. "The very same mastermind who created me!"

"Can you tell us about the mastermind?" Maki asked as she aimed her knives at the incomplete robot.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess I don't have a choice," Motherkuma complied. "It all started back in Towa City so many years ago. Back then, I was nothing more than a mindless Monokuma drone.

"I was in charge of punishing one of Junko Enoshima's prisoners. Even though my original body was destroyed in the process, the prisoner ended up surviving! I thought I was a failure for Ms. Enoshima's plan of worldwide despair. But some time later, I'm not sure when, Master found my remains and was able to rebuild me with a new purpose: to help him complete a special plan. It took him so many years to plan it all out, but it has finally come to light! Now there's no way you can stop Master's plans!"

Shuichi smirked. "What's so funny?" Motherkuma asked.

"You gave us a clue about the mastermind's identity," Shuichi pointed out. "The person responsible for the killing game is male."

"So what?" Motherkuma asked. "Just like the Monokubs, I was programmed to not utter Master's true name. Therefore, I technically can't reveal his identity to any of you."

"So how exactly can you create new Monokuma units?" Kirumi asked.

"You see this amazing machine behind me?" Motherkuma asked in response. "It creates spare Monokuma units! All I gotta do is copy over my thoughts and... Presto! I give birth to a new Monokuma unit for Master to control!"

"That's all?" I asked. "It seems a little too simple..."

"If you think I'm lying, I'll have to deny that," Motherkuma continued. "I can make spare units really easily. All Master has to do is utter the phrase 'give birth'."

"Hmm..." Shuichi mused. He walked over to Motherkuma. "Give birth."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Motherkuma snapped. "I'm programmed to recognize Master's unique vocal print! And before your little spaceman friend gives it a try, I can assure you that none of the 16 Ultimates are the mastermind!"

"So someone's not gonna betray us?" Miu asked.

"Of course not, missy!" Motherkuma angrily answered. "Why would Master take part in a killing game he's overseeing?! It's impossible!"

So there's not a mastermind hidden among us, but he's somewhere in the academy. But I can't work with that. I need to ask Motherkuma for more information.

"Why do you say it's impossible for the mastermind to participate in the killing game?" I asked. "Is he not an Ultimate?"

"Um, I can't share info that important," Motherkuma admitted. "I was programmed to keep Master's background classified. And don't bother asking the Monokubs, either. They have that same programming."

"But if you're here, that's gotta mean this is the mastermind's room," Kaito guessed.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Motherkuma replied. "But I can tell you that Master has not set foot in this room."

"Then how's he supposed to get new Monokuma units?" Miu asked.

"Master has added a hidden speaker into my programming," Motherkuma explained. "He uses that speaker to communicate with me. Only I can hear his voice." She started laughing. "He's not stupid enough to let you guys catch him in the act! But I must say, is that really everyone who survived? I'm impressed. Master has made quite a unique selection. Even Master is satisfied with the results.

"Especially with your progress, Shuichi Saihara."

"...Why me?" Shuichi asked.

"Because of your talent," Motherkuma answered. "At first, Master seemed unimpressed. An Ultimate Detective with dysthymia? How pathetic! What good is a detective who's traumatized by a simple case?!"

Shuichi flinched as Maki, Miu, and Kirumi looked at him in surprise. Right... No one else knew about his dysthymia besides me. But why isn't Kaito surprised? Did Shuichi told him in secret?

"Don't look so surprised," Motherkuma said. "It was obvious he has that condition. Now, as I was saying, Shuichi had proven to go beyond Master's expectations. He knew the culprit faster than anyone else in every single trial. But despite how the last trial was completely unplanned, he observed the Ultimate Detective's behavior very carefully. Using subtle word trickery and self-harm to prove the supposed murder was fake? Even Master was surprised by those tactics! Well done, Mr. Saihara!"

Shuichi glared at Motherkuma. "Why are you telling us this?" he asked. "Do you _want_ us to find the truth?"

"What if I do?" Motherkuma asked in response. "Out of all of the remaining Ultimates, you're very important to Master's plans."

"Even if your words will help us end the killing game?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, you..." Motherkuma sighed. "Hasn't Master been saying it over and over again? The killing game is over, but his wonderful plans will absolutely, positively never end. And once he takes care of that pesky little robot, he'll finally continue those plans."

"And what exactly are those plans?" Kirumi questioned.

"Oh, you don't need to fret over what it means," Motherkuma dismissed. "All meaning aside, it's the truth. Puhuhu... The best thing you guys can do is just accept that truth. So do you have any other questions? If not, please leave immediately!"

"What can you tell us about Tsumugi Shirogane?" Maki asked. "You told us she came through here to kill Rantaro, but why?"

"You mean that pesky librarian?" Motherkuma asked in response. She growled. "She deserved to die along with Rantaro Amami! Those two were snooping around too much! Thank goodness she was able to kill him, otherwise they would have told you everything!"

So Rantaro and Tsumugi knew things that could have helped us? That means the mastermind really did plan for them to die first. And I think I have a way to figure things out-

CRASH!

"What was that?!" I asked.

"Sounds like it came from the library!" Kaito noticed. "We better see if Keebo's alright!"

The six of us ran over to the library, but when we got there, we saw Keebo battling Monotaro.

I stood there in shock as the two fired at each other. My legs were too paralyzed to move-

"Kaede, look out!" Shuichi cried out as he ran towards me.

_ "My host's friends are coming. They saw her smile through you. Her body is gone, but her soul lives inside you!" _

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Kaede and Kotone aren't the same person. Orpheus was reawaken in Kaede's soul 24 years after the events of Persona 3 Portable and she has the same memories Kotone had.
> 
> In other words, this is a world where Kotone Shiomi is the P3 Protagonist instead of Makoto Yuki.


	105. Kaoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the Ultimate Hacker?

"...alright?! Are any of you injured?!"

I woke up to hearing the sound of Keebo's voice. I groaned as I opened my eyes, only to realize Shuichi was tightly hugging me. I could feel him trembling in his embrace.

"Relax, I'm fine," Kaito said before he used his inhaler.

"Hey Pooichi, you done gettin' cozy with Kaediot?" Miu asked.

That made Shuichi let go of me. "S-Sorry..." he muttered as he tugged down on the brim of his hat. "I panicked."

"Well this is a concern," Kirumi said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The library entrance to the hidden room is blocked," Kirumi answered, pointing at the door. Sure enough, it was covered in rubble. It looked like the only way to get in and out of the hidden room is through the bathroom entrance.

"Can you help us clear the debris?" Maki asked. "We might need to get back in later on."

"That seems unlikely," Keebo admitted. "I am not strong enough to lift the debris..."

"Easy-peasy," Miu interrupted. "Let's just get Pipsqueak, Monodam, or Monophanie over here."

"What?" Keebo asked.

"You heard me, you handsome metallic stud!" Miu shouted. "We've already got those three on our side. We can just ask one of 'em for help."

"I do not think it is that simple," Keebo admitted. "I tried reasoning with them, but they refused to cooperate. It is almost like their main programming is to protect Monokuma at all costs-"

"That could work..." Shuichi muttered.

"You figured something out?" I asked.

Shuichi lifted up his hat. "We're going to get Monokuma and the Monokubs to do it," he clarified. "They don't want this either. Their objective is continue Monokuma's plans..."

"Are you suggesting that we surrender to them, and let Monokuma do as he wishes?!" Keebo asked.

"Not quite," Shuichi answered. "We can end this with only one way." He looked my way and nodded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Possibly," Shuichi replied. "If you're thinking of a certain way to stop Monokuma's plans."

Keebo looked at Shuichi and me. "...What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you two have a plan of some sort?"

"Yes, we do," Shuichi answered. "It just requires a little bit of detective work... We need to investigate more."

Keebo was quiet for a few seconds. "In that case, I would investigate the classroom on the 2nd floor..." he suggested.

"Why there?" I asked.

"I caught a glimpse of something odd there while I was battling the Exisals in the courtyard," Keebo explained. "Whatever clue you're looking for may be there."

"Something odd?" Shuichi questioned.

"Just hurry up!" Keebo suddenly shouted. "You do not have much time! It is nearly dawn!"

"So you're not gonna change the time limit?" Miu asked.

"I cannot keep evading the Exisals' attack beyond that time limit," Keebo answered. "If we do not settle this soon, I will be destroyed. And if that happens, we will lose the chance to destroy the Ultimate Academy... That would be the worst ending... No...it would certainly end in Monokuma's victory."

"Keebs..." Miu whimpered as she watched Keebo fly off.

"Don't worry, Miu," I reassured. "We'll get Keebo back to his senses."

"Thanks, dumpy tits..." Miu muttered with a sad smile.

"Come on, Kaede," Shuichi said as he held my hand. "Let's get going to the second floor."

"Sure thing, partner," I happily replied. I gently squeezed his hand as we left the library.

* * *

After a bit of investigating, we came across an empty classroom with desks scattered all over the place. Keebo said he found something odd while he was fighting the Exisals in the courtyard. Given the large hold, Shuichi and me could see the courtyard from here. We cleared the desks aside until a hologram appeared on one of them.

"What is this desk...?" Shuichi asked. He checked it. "There's a keyboard floating above it. This must be the 'something odd' Keebo was talking about."

When Shuichi pressed a button on the keyboard, the blackboard turned into a display screen that read 'Please Enter Password'.

"It might take a while for us to figure out the password," Shuichi pointed out. "You should go on ahead. I'll stay here and-"

"Wait," I said. "I think I know what this room is." With an idea in mind, I typed out what the password could be.

MONODAM

"Password accepted," a voice from the computer said. "Welcome back, Kaoru Ota."

"How did you know it would work?" Shuichi asked.

"Tsumugi's video said Kaoru was the Ultimate Hacker," I explained. "And thinking about it now, Monotaro's question seems to imply that the five Monokubs became close to him."

"But you could have typed in any one of their names," Shuichi pointed out.

"Monodam's the nicest to us," I explained. "Maybe there's a reason why he wants us to get along."

I searched through the files on the computer. The files listed various information from Monokub programming to video evidence. But there was one file that caught my attention: Warning Video. I clicked on it, opening a video showing the same boy from Tsumugi's video. It was definitely Kaoru, but he looked tired.

"This message is for Rantaro Amami and Tsumugi Shirogane. If you're watching this, that can only mean my plan worked and you two are the last ones standing. I'm sorry for everything, but it was the only way I could stop Monokuma. If the trial did go according to his sick, twisted plans, I could have ended up dead. And in all honesty, I'd rather die by my own terms than his. So yeah, the way I acted in the trial might've been surprising, but I did it for a reason. It was so I could prove this killing game isn't what it seems.

"As you already know, I was the driving force in the trials. This research lab gives me access to the entire academy's security system. I can hack into the cameras and use those videos in the trials. As someone who's more comfortable around machines than people, it was the easiest way for me to get alibis. You can find the videos I hacked under the Video Evidence file, but you can do that later. Right now, it's time to explain why I killed Asuka.

"When I told her about my plan, she was hesitant to go through with it. But then I told her what I probably said in the trial: Monokuma is playing favorites with me. He said he already planned all of our executions, but what happens if I become the blackened? Would Monokuma accept that, or would he rig the trial's outcome to pin the blame on someone else? And if things go according to plan, the latter will happen, I'll deliver a speech about how this killing game is rigged, and I'll finish my grand speech by personally delivering my own punishment. And if you two are watching this, it means that's exactly what happened.

"So now it's time to explain the identity of the mastermind. And yes, I figured it out, but I'll get to that. Let me elaborate what the Flashback Lights helped us 'remember': 20 years after the Tragedy ended, meteorites fell from the sky, which created a viral outbreak all over the planet. The world leaders, along with two Ultimates name Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata, proposed the Gofer Project to send 16 Ultimates to space to help preserve mankind: us. The plan was a success, but our ark wasn't the only one that successfully launched. There were other survivors from different ships on other planets, and one of those survivors snuck onto the ark and used Monokuma to force us into a killing game.

"But there's something I don't understand. It's about Junko Enoshima, the one who kick-started the Tragedy all those years ago. The Flashback Light said she slaughtered millions of innocent people, but later research says she was directly responsible for the Reserve Course's mass suicide, which led to about 2,000 deaths. That's nowhere near one million. Which means whoever the mastermind is must have some kind of grudge against her, so he or she is deliberately making her look worse. So with those details in mind, I used my talent to hack into the mastermind's computer system and browsed through his personal files. That was when I figured it out: the mastermind is none other than-"

_ bzzt! _

"What...?" I muttered. Somehow the computer was turned off. What happened to it?

"It's alright, Kaede," Shuichi reassured. "That's plenty of information for us to use. We now know someone figured out the mastermind's identity in the previous killing game: the Ultimate Hacker, Kaoru Ota. He knew who it was because of the Flashback Light memory describing Junko Enoshima's past actions before her death."

"Well it sounds like he already came across Hope's Peak Academy's history," I recalled. "And he described the same detail you pointed out."

"But he used those details to get the bigger picture," Shuichi added. "And I doubt Monokuma would let us get that far. We just have to work with the information we were able to get."

So Kaoru had a way to end the killing game, but what did he mean by Monokuma playing favorites? Is it part of those plans of his?

Suddenly the whole room started shaking. I could see Keebo fighting the Exisals outside, but it looked like things were getting worse! I was about to leave the room when I ran into Maki.

"There you are," Maki said. "I found something you might want to see." She held up a photo.

"Where did you find this picture?" I asked.

"Kirumi found it in Tsumugi's lab," Maki answered as she gave the photo to me. "She meant to give it to you and Shuichi earlier, but you were in a hurry."

I carefully looked at the photo. It showed Rantaro and Tsumugi dancing in the courtyard, smiling and laughing. I showed the photo to Shuichi. Maybe he can make some sense out of it.

"Just as I thought..." Shuichi muttered, staring at the photo intensely. He sighed. Given that intense look in his eyes, he must have been able to piece things together.

"...You look like you just realized something," Maki commented. "But, what do you want to do now? It's almost dawn."

"It's okay," Shuichi reassured. "Kaede and I have a plan. Can you please go get the others? I'd like everyone to gather in the courtyard."

"What for?" Maki asked.

"Because we have a little proposal for Monokuma," I answered. "We're going to put a stop to his plans."

"...Alright," Maki agreed. She ran off to the library.

"Come on, Kaede," Shuichi encouraged. "We need to stop the destruction of the Ultimate Academy."


	106. One Last Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi have a plan to stop Monokuma, but would Keebo agree with it?

By the time we got outside, the destruction already got worse. I took a deep breath, ready to call out to Mono-

"Keebo! Monokuma!" Shuichi yelled, surprising me. "Please, stop fighting! We can solve this another way! One that's best for both of you! Please, listen to me and Kaede!"

With that, Keebo and the Exisals stopped and looked at us. "It is almost dawn, like we agreed..." Keebo pointed out. "Have you two found what you were looking for? Are you ready to do what must be done? Either way...this is your last chance."

Monokuma jumped onto Monotaro's Exisal. "I have no idea what's going on, but messing with this robot is starting to bore me, so I guess I'll hear you out," he decided.

"So, what is this other way?" Keebo asked.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "A class trial," I answered. "We're going to do one last class trial together!"

"A class trial?!" Monokuma and Keebo asked in unison.

Keebo landed next to me. "...What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you trying to continue the killing game? This is no time to mess around! I thought you and Shuichi were going to end it!"

"She's right," Shuichi chimed in as he lifted up his hat. "This class trial...will stop Monokuma's plans."

"A class trial...to _stop_ Monokuma's plans?" Keebo repeated.

At that moment, Maki ran outside with Kirumi, Miu, and Kaito. "Hey, what do you mean we're going to do a class trial?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, no one's dead," Kaito pointed out. "We're all still alive."

"Is that how you plan to stop Monokuma?" Kirumi asked.

"There's more to that," I explained. "This class trial is going to expose the truth behind this killing game, letting us figure out what Monokuma's true intentions are."

Monokuma hopped off the Exisal. "You honestly think my plans can be stopped when the truth is exposed?" he asked. "Why would you say such a preposterous thing?"

"By the end of this class trial, that will be clear," Shuichi answered as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Monokuma...you're the one who calls these class trials... But not this time! This time, _we_ choose to call a class trial! One to end them all!"

"You little brat..." Monokuma angrily growled. "Your little spaceman friend is entirely true! Why do we need to hold a class trial when no one has been killed?! And I already said countless times that the killing game is already over! Have you gone deaf?!"

"Hey, Papa Kuma..." Monokid blurted out. "I'm all outta firing juice."

"Me too," Monotaro added.

"Fine..." Monokuma sighed. "I suppose this will give my Kubs enough time to refuel. But I must say, it's pretty interesting that you are on board with holding a class trial. In fact, I'm impressed with how much you've improved! Whatever happened to that shy little detective who has trouble with eye contact?"

"He grew up," Shuichi answered as he glared at Monokuma.

"Well then..." Monokuma said. "If we're gonna hold a class trial, I'm gonna hold you guys responsible for it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It would be bad if we held a class trial that didn't reach a satisfying conclusion," Monokuma explained. "In other words, if the trial doesn't go your way and ends without the truth being exposed, then you will be held responsible for staging such a time-wasting class trial." He walked over to Shuichi and patted him on the cheek as he laughed. "But I don't doubt your resolve at all. Just remember that the responsibility will be shared by all of you..."

"That is alright," Kirumi spoke up. "I am prepared to face any consequences if we fail."

"Yeah, we got this!" Kaito exclaimed as he pounded his fists together.

"I'll trust you," Maki said as she looked at me. "But if you screw this up..." She playfully punched my shoulder. "...I'll kill you before Monokuma can."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied with a small laugh.

"A class trial to end all class trials?" Miu asked. "I gotta say, that's pretty bold of ya, Kaediot."

Monokuma looked over at Keebo. "Also, if we're gonna do this class trial, you gotta take off all that fancy sci-fi gear," he said. "I can't risk you going berserk if the outcome isn't in your favor..."

Keebo lifted up his arm cannon to look at it. "Take off this gear..." he muttered. "If I remove these armaments now, I will lose my chance to destroy this academy... This is...the last chance. The last chance to not let Monokuma win... Is this...really alright?"

"Keebo...please, believe me," Shuichi reassured. "Kaede and I don't want Monokuma to win. _We're_ going to win. We can finally reach the truth and stop Monokuma once and for all!"

"Do you really think that ending awaits us?" Keebo asked. "It sounds too good to be true, honestly."

"So what if it is?" Miu asked. "I trust Kaediot and her little beta boytoy on this one. They seem to know what they're doin'."

"You don't want to die either...right?" Maki asked.

"Destroying this academy won't solve anything," Kaito encouraged. "All we can do now is face Monokuma is one final battle. We just gotta solve this impossible mystery and end things once and for all!"

Keebo looked at Miu and sighed in defeat. "....Very well, I will remove my armaments," he agreed. "Let us hold this class trial."

"Thanks, Keebo," I said.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Then it's decided."

"That's right," I agreed. "One last class trial to stop you. We're going to solve the academy's secrets and figure out the truth behind this killing game!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Puhuhuhu..." Then he started cackling.

"What exactly do you find so amusing?" Kirumi asked.

"He's probably just bluffing," Kaito guessed.

"Puhuhu... Who can say?" Monokuma asked. "Well, if we're gonna do this class trial, we should hurry up and head to the trial grounds. However...I will have the Monokubs strip that robot of his gear."

"...I know," Keebo replied.

"Everyone else, please proceed to the Shrine of Judgement and head to the trial grounds," Monokuma ordered. "Puhuhu... I'll go on ahead and began preparing." He clapped twice. "Monokubs, you can take it from here." He hopped away, presumably over to the trial grounds.

"Alright then!" Monosuke said as he made his Exisals crack his knuckles. "We're gonna take all this gear offa this robot!"

"I'll finish it in seconds cuz I work like I eat—fast and sloppy!" Monokid bragged.

"You shouldn't be proud of being sloppy," Monophanie scolded as she made her Exisal put its hands on its hips.

"...I'll meet you guys there," Keebo said as the Exisals escorted him to his lab.

Miu started to walk off. "I'll meet you at the shrine," she said.

"Are you going to get your bugvac?" I asked.

"'Course I am," Miu answered. "I said I'll find those small bugs once Keebo and the Exisals are stopped."

As Miu left, Maki looked concerned. "I didn't think Monokuma would accept so easily," she commented. "That was too easy... I can't help but feel a little strange."

"Don't worry, Maki Roll," Kaito reassured. "He probably just acting all high and mighty to psyche us out. But I believe in Kaede and Shuichi! They said they'll stop Monokuma, so we just gotta take their word for it!"

"Still...it was almost too easy," Shuichi pointed out. "Perhaps Monokuma simply expected this. But it was still much easier than I imagined it would be." He smiled softly. "...No sense worrying about that now. We've come so far, we just have to do it. To stop Monokuma, we have to follow his rules one last time...and win this class trial!"

"That's my sidekick!" Kaito cheered as he patted Shuichi on the back.

* * *

When we got to the Shrine of Judgement, Miu was already there with a strange-looking device. "About time you peabrains got here!" she shouted.

"Is that the bugvac?" I asked.

"Sure is," Miu answered, holding it up. "I already used it, but I don't think it worked. There's not a single bug in there."

"But Gonta was insistent that he saw bugs," Kirumi pointed out. "I doubt he was imagining them."

"Well yeah..." Miu muttered. "But I'm sorry I let you guys down..."

"Nah, you did great," Kaito reassured. "What's important is that you tried."

"Besides, this class trial should be much easier than the others," Maki added. "Up until now, we had to find the culprits among the people in our group during the class trials."

"I get what you're saying," I said. "It was why we all couldn't work together. But it's different this time. Motherkuma already said the mastermind is a third party, so we don't have to be suspicious of each other. So let's all work together and do our best!"

At that moment, Keebo showed up. "...Thank you for waiting."

"That was fast, Keebo," Shuichi noted.

I'm glad Keebo looks more like his old self. At least I don't have to worry about him suddenly attacking us during the trial. But he looked upset for some reason.

"What's wrong, Keebs?" Miu asked as she approached him. "You need to recharge your batteries?"

"No, it's not that..." Keebo answered, a pink tint appearing on his face. "I'm just...very sorry!" He surprised Miu with a hug. "I acted recklessly and put you all in serious danger... I'm sorry! I'm very, very sorry!"

"That seems to contradict your earlier behavior," Kirumi pointed out.

"I finally realized you were all right..." Keebo explained, still hugging Miu. "My inner voice told me..."

"I thought you said you got rid of it," I recalled.

"Well, the Monokubs repaired me in addition to removing my battle gear..." Keebo said. "And now, for some reason, I can hear my inner voice again." He tightened his embrace with Miu as he breathed heavily. "I was wrong to destroy everything just to stop Monokuma... Even if I had followed through, I would've lost everyone I cared about, especially my girlfriend."

"Keebo..." Miu muttered.

"...I do not expect you to forgive me," Keebo continued. "What I did was foolish. But...will you allow me to fight alongside you?! I want to help you find the truth! Please!"

Miu soothingly patted Keebo's back as she shushed him. "Don't worry about it, Keebs," she reassured. "I'm just glad you finally stopped that crazy hope talk."

Keebo looked at Miu, still hugging her. "I must admit, that was pretty foolish of me," he admitted with a small laugh. "I'm not even sure what got into me back then."

As the two ended the embrace, I finally realized what was different about Keebo: he was missing a piece of his hair. Now that I think about it, it looks more like an antenna. Could it have something to do with that inner voice of his?

"Um... By the way, Miu, I've been meaning to ask you, but...what is that vacuum cleaner you're carrying?" Keebo asked.

"It's a bugvac," Miu answered. "Kokichi asked me to build it cuz of Gonta claiming he kept on seeing small bugs."

"Ah yes, Gonta had mentioned something about tiny bugs before..." Keebo recalled.

"But it didn't work," I explained. "There aren't any bugs in there."

"Like I told the others, I do not think it was all Gonta's imagination," Kirumi said. "He often spent his free time looking for those bugs."

"You might be right about that, Kirumi," Keebo agreed. "I want to examine the bugvac with my eyes."

"What do you mean by that, Keebo?" I asked.

"When I was upgrading myself, I installed a zoom function," Keebo explained. "It was in my lab, next to the jet pack and rocket launcher... Thanks to that zoom function, my vision has increased a hundredfold."

"A hundredfold?!" Shuichi echoed.

"That is quite an improvement," Kirumi commented.

"Awww... My boytoy got himself an upgrade!" Miu gushed. "I can think of some ways you can put that zoom function to use."

Keebo blushed. "Please, not in front of the others!" he squeaked.

Miu laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya!" she teased. "You can ogle me once we're done with the trial!"

Keebo nervously cleared his throat. "This is the true talent of the Ultimate Robot..." he said. "Because I'm a robot, I can evolve in ways that are simply not possible for a human. I've...finally accepted that. There are notable differences between us, but they're nothing for me to be ashamed of. Because...with my talent, it's possible that I can save you all." Miu gave him the bugvac, allowing him to examine it. "It's worth a shot. At maximum zoom, my vision is on par with that of a microscope. ...Miu, I'll borrow this bugvac for a while." He stared at it for a while.

"...I see it! I'll print out this memory!" A photo printed out of his mouth and he gave it to me.

"That looks like the Monokubs," I commented.

"Are these the small bugs Gonta was talking about?" Maki asked.

"A human's eyes would not be able to see things that exist at a nanoscopic level," Keebo suspected.

Kirumi sighed lovingly. "Gonta truly was quite amazing," she praised as she gently touched Gonta's insect cage. "His vision must have been extraordinary if he was able to detect these miniature Monokubs."

"Hey, what are these things holding?" Maki asked. "Are they holding cameras?"

"...Why don't we ask them?" Keebo suggested.

"We can _talk_ to this?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, I have already installed an augmented hearing function," Keebo answered. He pressed his mechanical ear against the bugvac.

"Start talking. Now. Or I'll squish you one by one. Whatever function you serve, you'll be unable to carry it out... Do you accept these terms?"

"They call themselves...Nanokumas," Keebo revealed. "Apparently they're members of the Monokubs."

"What? This little thing...?" Shuichi asked.

"So there's been six Monokubs this whole time?" Kaito asked.

"Not quite," Keebo clarified. "These don't exist as individuals, but rather as a hivemind. They travel through the air in a swarm, covering every square inch of this campus."

"How do these things work?" Miu asked, sounding curious.

"Their function is to monitor anyone who has special tracking chips, allowing their master to see everything that goes on," Keebo answered. "I presume that they're talking about the mastermind."

"Tracking chips?" I repeated. "Where are they?"

"Apparently their sister sew them onto your uniforms," Keebo revealed, referring to Monophanie. "She was programmed to have incredible sewing skills."

"You mean...there are tracking chips in our clothes?!" Shuichi asked, sounding panicked.

"If that was the case, that would mean Monokuma was unable to see what was going on during Angie's memorial party," Kirumi realized. "Perhaps he asked Monophanie to volunteer as DJ so she can report back to him."

I knew what that meant. We were all wearing formal clothing that night, not our uniforms.

"Aside from that night, they'd been wirelessly showing all of our actions to Monokuma," Maki said. "Kokichi was correct to use one of Miu's electrobombs. When he used it, the Nanokumas were unable to monitor his secret plan."

"Yes, in that case, I doubt Monokuma knew what really happened," Shuichi agreed.

"It would have been easier if Kokichi had told us ahead of time," Kirumi said.

"I doubt he would have," Kaito pointed out. "He probably wasn't sure if he could trust anyone."

I still can't believe these Nanokumas were used to monitor us. And if these cameras are connected to the mastermind's computer, that must have been how Kaoru was able to uncover his identity. But his message indicated he found other details, but what were they?

"...At least we know that important detail now," Maki told Keebo. "I'm glad you told us before the class trial."

"You're welcome, but...we should get going now," Keebo replied.

"I agree," Kirumi spoke up. "We have already made Monokuma wait for a long time."

"Then let's get going," I said.

The Monokuma statue at the shrine didn't move this time. It was severely damaged, so all it could do was lower itself before revealing the trial ground entrance. With nothing else to say, the seven of us entered the elevator.

* * *

I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but the elevator ride felt faster than usual. But my mind was busy on other things to actually notice. What does Monokuma have in store for us this time? And more importantly...

What happened to Kaoru Ota? It sounds like he died, but what did he mean by 'die by his own terms'? If I can just figure out that information, as well as the real reason why Tsumugi killed Rantaro, maybe I can finally escape with everyone else. A lot of our friends, and Kiyo, are dead and it sounds like Angie and Kokichi were able to escape. It's just the seven of us now. We're finally going to end this.

We're going to uncover the final truth in this life-or-death class trial!


	107. The Two Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final trial begins, Rantaro and Tsumugi's actions are finally put to light.

When we reached the trial room, I noticed it looked different from the previous cases. It looked very techno this time.

"So this...is the final trial grounds," Shuichi commented.

"Puhuhu, it's not up to you or me to decide whether or not this is the end," Monokuma warned.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"More importantly, since you guys requested that we hold this class trial..." Monokuma continued. "I'm sure you won't mind allowing me to participate, too, right? It'll be easier to argue if I do."

"I was going to ask you to participate this time, but I didn't think you'd volunteer," Shuichi admitted.

"...You seem confident," Maki commented as she glared at Monokuma.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed.

"Quit laughing!" Miu threatened. "We're gonna wipe that smug grin off your face!"

"Oh please!" Monokuma brushed aside. "I won't be provoked by your cheap threats!"

"...He seems really provoked," Monophanie commented.

"If Pops is gonna participate, things are gonna get pretty damn interestin'," Monosuke chimed in.

"You can do it, Father!" Monotaro cheered as he clapped.

"We'll cheer you on until our voices are hoarse and bleeding!" Monokid yelled. "Right, Monodam?!"

"...THIS-IS-BEAUTIFUL," Monodam praised with his metallic paws clasped together.

"...Hm? Cheer me on?" Monokuma asked. "You guys are totally participating, too."

The male Monokubs were shocked. "Whaaaaat?!" they asked in unison.

"You kids have a pivotal role to play," Monokuma explained. "What kinda dad would I be if I hogged the spotlight? Besides, I'm sure you all remember your primary programming."

"P-Pivotal role?" Monotaro stammered. "Can we really do that?"

"Of course!" Monophanie encouraged. "I already took part in a trial to help defend Angie. Time for the Ultimate Flower Kub's return!"

"See? Monophanie gets it," Monokuma said. "You have no need to worry! As a good parent, I will do my darndest to motivate you!" He stretched out his arms. "Now who's up for a motivational group hug?"

The Monokubs cheered as they jumped up to hug Monokuma. But Monodam extended his arms and wrapped them around the other five robotic bears, lifting them up in the process. "I-LOVE-MY-FAMILY," he cheered.

"Monodam, that tickles!" Monophanie giggled.

"I might bully you nonstop, but I still love ya, you metallic little rascal!" Monokid declared.

A few seconds later, Monodam released his grip and everyone got back in position. "That's enough sentimental stuff for now," Monokuma said. "Remember Monokubs: there's no need to worry! We're a team!"

"Right!" the Monokubs agreed in unison. "Go us!"

The rest of us were silent. I wasn't even sure how to respond to that.

"Alright, let's get started!" Monokuma announced. "Let's get this class trial underway!"

When this killing game started, it was just 16 of us. But so much changed since then. Now it was just Keebo, Kirumi, me, Kaito, Maki, Shuichi, and Miu left. This is our final chance to stop Monokuma, so I can't show weakness now!

"I'd like to begin by asking Kaede a question, since this class trial was her and Shuichi's idea..." Monokuma started off. "What, exactly, is the point of this class trial?"

"Yeah!" Monotaro shouted. "Why are we having a class trial if no one died?!" He covered his mouth in shock. "Whoa! My voice was way louder than I expected! I might be on a roll today!"

"Hey, I'm no slouch at bein' a loudmouth either!" Monokid yelled.

"Me too!" Monophanie agreed, looking determined.

"Monodam's voice is super soft, though," Monosuke pointed out. "Everyone cool with him sittin' out?"

Monodam glared at Monosuke before looking at me. "YOU-AND-SHUICHI-SAID-THAT-THE-KILLING-GAME-WOULD-END-IF-YOU-EXPOSED-THE-TRUTH," he recalled. "SO, MISS-AKAMATSU... WHAT-IS-THE-PURPOSE-OF-THIS-CLASS-TRIAL?"

"Oh! That's a good question!" Monokuma praised. "Not bad for the youngest Monokub!"

"I can ask good questions, too!" Monotaro pouted.

"You can't single him out for being the youngest!" Monophanie protested.

"I'll answer your question, Monodam," I replied, knowing the exact reason why Shuichi and I wanted this class trial. "I want to retry a past case."

"A retrial?!" Monokid panicked. "For what?!"

"Rantaro's murder," I explained. "There seems to be hints regarding the truth behind what really happened."

"Kaede and I found new evidence related to the case," Shuichi continued. "In light of that evidence, we demand a retrial!"

"What's the point of a retrial?!" Monokuma asked. "The result of the first class trial has already been settled!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Monotaro agreed. "Tsumugi was the one who killed Rantaro!"

"What if our vote...was wrong?" Shuichi challenged as he lifted up his hat.

"I dunno..." Kaito muttered. "Maki was able to find the evidence we needed to prove Tsumugi was the culprit."

"That's not what Shuichi meant," I explained. "We discussed the possibility of an outside influence with Kirumi and Miu."

"Yeah, we did," Miu agreed. "But I still think it's impossible."

"But if the evidence is any indication, it would explain the claims Tsumugi told us," Kirumi pointed out.

"Come to think of it, we got it right because I stumbled across that passageway in the bathroom," Maki recalled. "Are you saying something made me find it?"

"Wh-Wh-Wha-Whaaaat?!" Monokid stammered, sweating bullets.

"Monokid, your reactions are too extreme!" Monophanie scolded. "It's making the rest of us look bad."

Monosuke looked up at Monokuma. "O-Oh shit!" he yelped. "Pops got all quiet!"

"To test the validity of our vote, we're going to retry the entire case," Shuichi continued. "If Monokuma was wrong...the validity of these trials would be in question. The entire killing game wouldn't make sense anymore!"

"I see..." Monokuma grumbled. "You two lovebirds think you can destroy the game by calling out my failure as the gamemaster."

"You should be alright with those terms as long as you're not hiding anything," I warned.

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "So in the end, the first case has become the focal point yet again... It's pointless, but I could always go for a laugh. Go ahead and make my day!"

"So what is this new truth?" Maki asked.

"There's a lot to discuss, but first there's the detail regarding Rantaro and Tsumugi's talents," I answered.

"But they were the Ultimate Survivor and Cosplayer, respectively," Keebo recalled.

"Not quite," I corrected aloud. "For starters, Rantaro wasn't the Ultimate Survivor. He was the Ultimate Adventurer."

"That's it?" Miu asked. "He was really the Ultimate Adventurer? So what?"

"It means he lied about his talent from his Monopad video," Maki explained.

"Being the Ultimate Adventurer fits with his lab," Shuichi pointed out. "It looked like a tropical island with snapshots of countries all over the world. Very fitting for someone who travels to different places."

"But his mind was wiped, making him forget his talent," I suspected. "I bet he made that video to help him restore his memories."

"Then why did he participate in a second killing game?!" Keebo asked.

"I don't think he had a choice," I admitted. "He took part in it against his own will, but he had his own personal objective by the time we got here."

"So what was Rantaro's objective?" Maki asked.

"He wanted to end the killing game before it even started," Shuichi answered. "That was the actual reason why he was near the hidden door in the library."

"You think he knew about the hidden door from the beginning?" Kaito asked. "How'd he find it in the first place?"

"It's because of Tsumugi's true talent," I answered aloud. "She's the Ultimate Librarian."

Keebo looked surprised. "But Tsumugi said she was the Ultimate Cosplayer," he recalled. "She didn't seem like a librarian to me."

"What about her attire?" Kirumi asked. "She did appear rather bookish like a typical librarian."

"There's more to that," I continued. "Like Rantaro, Tsumugi's Monopad also featured a video about her past self from the previous killing game. But it showed her talking to another Ultimate, introducing herself as the Ultimate Librarian. It feels like that video the same purpose of restoring her memories, but through a way different than Rantaro's video. With Tsumugi's memories restored, she remembered the hidden door she came across as she was exploring the library."

"The knowledge of the hidden door was what inspired Rantaro and Tsumugi to go to the library, to investigate the hidden room," Shuichi chimed in. "She must have told him about her find because he was the only person she could trust."

"So, in order to stop the mastermind...Rantaro and Tsumugi planned to meet at the library to find the hidden room just before time ran out," Keebo guessed.

"That's right," Shuichi confirmed. "But unlike Kaede and I, they knew who was behind the killing game. Restoring their memories could have also included remembering the mastermind's identity."

"Then Tsumugi back-stabbed Rantaro and murdered him!" Miu assumed. "She even came up with a flimsy excuse she pulled from one of the books she probably read!"

"But if they had a clue like that, why didn't they come to us with it?" Keebo asked.

"They probably didn't trust us," I answered. "The killing game just started at that point. And because they took part in the previous killing game, they probably didn't want to make any careless decisions. It seemed likely that the mastermind was keeping a close eye on them."

"Rantaro and Tsumugi didn't have any recollection of making those videos, right?" Maki checked. "Only for those memories to come back after watching them. That means they must've had trouble telling us about their real selves."

"But I get why they didn't tell us," Kaito chimed in. "How do you think we'd react if these two people we just met claimed they know the mastermind's identity?"

"They didn't know they could trust us," Shuichi spoke up. "All of their friends were already dead, so they must have been...so lost..."

"I doubt they would have had much time given the time limit," Kirumi pointed out.

"Precisely," Shuichi replied. "With the time limit approaching, they had to act fast."

"Rantaro said he was going to end the killing game itself," I recalled. "That was when he and Tsumugi were ready to put their plan into action."

"But he went to the library alone, without telling anyone..." Keebo recalled.

"What, you think he couldn't trust Tsumugi either?" Miu asked.

"I do not think that was the case," Kirumi disagreed. "When I was investigating Tsumugi's research lab, I came across photographic evidence indicating she and Rantaro were rather close. If anything, they hid their friendship from us to avoid suspicion."

"The only people who knew about the hidden door were Tsumugi and I..." Shuichi said. "We both knew someone we could trust with that information: she had Rantaro and I have Kaede. Prior to the murder, it felt like she trusted Rantaro because of a similar bond."

"Too bad!" Monokuma blurted out. "Tsumugi's the one who killed Rantaro!"

"Tsk, tsk... What a snake!" Monosuke scolded.

"Hey, so...why do you think something else happened?" Monotaro asked. "Didn't Maki already show you the evidence that proves Tsumugi was the blackened?"

"La la la, I don't know anything about what you're saying!" Monophanie shouted as she covered her ears.

"IT-SEEMS-LIKE-YOU-THINK-SOMETHING-ELSE-TRANSPIRED-DURING-THE-MURDER," Monodam suspected.

"So what's your point?" Monokuma asked. "You know who Rantaro and Tsumugi were and why they did what they did... But it's pointless now, isn't it?"

"No, it's not pointless," Shuichi disagreed.

I nodded, agreeing with Shuichi. "If we go over Rantaro's murder with this new information, we might be able to uncover the hidden truth behind Tsumugi's actions."

"...The hidden truth?" Monokuma repeated.

"So that's why you and Kaede want to do this retrial," Kaito told Shuichi.

"Then let's do it," Maki decided.

"Yes! Let's do this together!" Keebo agreed.

"You hear that, Winnie the Pooh?" Miu asked. "You can't stop us from figurin' this truth out!"

"It is no different than the previous trials," Kirumi said. "But perhaps this new information can tell us the real motive for Tsumugi's actions."

We all looked at each other, knowing this battle was just beginning. We're going to prove if the results were wrong and corner the mastermind together! With that shared goal in mind, we started the trial's first debate.


	108. Secret Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro and Tsumugi's past is finally uncovered.

"Rantaro went to the library just before Monokuma's time limit expired..." Maki recalled.

"Using the information he remembered from Tsumugi, he made his way to the hidden door," Keebo continued.

"So he can end the killing game early," Kaito added.

"But before he can do so, he died from a shot put ball to the head," Kirumi sadly said.

"Cuz Tsumugi hit him on the head with it!" Monokuma insisted.

"Isn't that what Mommy and the others conclude?" Monotaro asked.

"Then she took the key evidence and tried to blame it on Kaede..." Monokuma continued. "And the reason why she chose to kill Rantaro...was because **he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time**!"

"I doubt that was the reason!" I countered. "Think back to what Monokuma said about the research labs. If a student dies before his or her lab is revealed, it will stay locked. But that only happened to Tsumugi and Rantaro."

"Tsumugi's lab looked like a big-ass library with a bar," Miu recalled. "That's more fitting for the Ultimate Librarian than the Ultimate Cosplayer."

"Which means Monokuma came up with that rule to prevent us from exploring those labs," I continued. "If they weren't locked, we would have found out about Rantaro and Tsumugi's real talents."

"That's beary wrong!" the Monokubs argued.

"Wow!" Monotaro remarked. "What a stupid suggestion!"

"What, do you have something to say?" I asked.

"Of course we do!" Monophanie answered. "Daddy has a very good reason for locking up those labs!"

"Don't go thinkin' Pops had some motive behind his actions," Monosuke added.

"So we're not lettin' you ****in' chumps run your mouths anymore!" Monokid yelled.

I guess I have no choice but to cut through their group rebuttal. But why do they seem angrier than usual?

"Leaving unused labs wide open is unsanitary!" Monotaro started off. "They will get covered in nasty germs!"

"That's not a real rebuttal!" Monophanie scolded.

"You think Pops had a reason for lockin' those labs?!" Monosuke asked. "Where's your proof?!"

"Don't question Papa Kuma's rules!" Monokid angrily demanded.

"But the only ones who died before their labs were revealed were Rantaro and Tsumugi," I pointed out. "The other victims and culprits died after we found their labs."

"So? What's your point?" Monosuke asked.

"Those two were unimportant to the killing game!" Monotaro dismissed.

"They were gonna ruin the fun!" Monokid pointed out. "And it's not like **they had a past** or somethin'!"

"No, they did have a past!" I countered. "I have one of the photos Kirumi found in Tsumugi's lab." I held up the photo of Rantaro and Tsumugi dancing in the courtyard. "This indicates they had a special connection during the previous killing game."

"That could've been photoshopped for all you ****in' know!" Monokid argued.

"I do not think that was the case," Kirumi spoke up. "There were other photos similar to this one in Tsumugi's lab. It is very clear that Rantaro is very important to her."

"But that doesn't explain why she ended up killing him," Keebo pointed out.

"Why don't we ask the one who took that photo?" Shuichi asked.

"Didn't one of the other Ultimates from the previous killing game took the photo?" Kaito asked in response.

"No," Shuichi answered. "If you look closely at the photo, you'll see a slight bear-shaped shadow on the ground. Monokuma wouldn't approve of friendly interactions, so whoever took that photo has to be a Monokub."

"Wh-Whaaaat?!" Monosuke panicked.

"C'mon, you think one of us took that photo?!" Monophanie asked. "That would only make us look bad!"

"Monosuke can scream all he wants!" Monokid yelled. "That photo's gotta mean we've got a traitor among us!"

"A...t-traitor?!" Monotaro panicked.

Monophanie shook her head. "I might be close to Angie, but my loyalty remains with Daddy!"

"Me too!" Monotaro agreed. "I'm so sorry, Mommy, but Father's plans are top priority!"

"And youse don't halfa worry about me and Monokid," Monsuke added. "I'm the oldest and he's the second oldest. We're the closest to Pops than the others!"

"Hell yeah!" Monokid agreed. "Papa Kuma's killin' game is super important!"

"WE-ALL-AGREED-TO-NOT-GET-TOO-ATTACHED-TO-THE-ULTIMATES," Monodam chimed in. "NOT-AFTER-WHAT-HAPPENED-TO-YOU-KNOW-WHO. MY-LOYALTY-TO-FATHER-IS-UTTERLY-IMPORTANT."

"Just be glad all five of you are very important," Monokuma said, sounding angry. "Otherwise I would have blown up the supposed traitor in an instant!"

The Monokubs all gasped in horror. "So Tsumugi and Rantaro was close, huh?" Monokuma asked. "I can't believe they would get all buddy-buddy like that..."

"We still need to figure out why the murder happened," Maki said. "Do you know anything else?"

Maki's right. We know Rantaro and Tsumugi were close, but that would mean she wouldn't have killed him in the first place. I just need to make sure all the facts connect!

1) Where did Rantaro and Tsumugi meet?  
The previous killing game

2) How did they find out about the hidden room?  
Through Tsumugi's real talent

3) What were they trying to do?  
End the new killing game early

4) Why did Tsumugi really kill Rantaro?  
She was forced to kill him

"She didn't have a choice," I answered. "Since Rantaro and Tsumugi were close, she was forced to kill him!"

"Is this about Monokuma's video?" Miu asked. "I already told you that wouldn't work! If Tsumugi was brainwashed, we all would've been brainwashed too!"

"Are you talking about that video that played during Monokuma's time limit motive?" Kaito asked.

"I am," I answered.

"That seems like the most reasonable answer," Kirumi agreed. "We already confirmed Rantaro and Tsumugi were already close."

"If Tsumugi was forced to kill Rantaro because of that video, was that the real reason why Monokuma played the video?" Maki asked.

"Nope, that's impossible!" Monokuma denied.

"Impossible? Why?" Keebo asked.

"Huh? You don't know?" Monokuma asked in response. "Why, even my cute little Kubs have already figured it out."

"Mommy's right!" Monotaro shouted. "If that video really did brainwash Tsumugi into killing Rantaro, how come everyone else wasn't ready to kill each other?"

"If that happened, it would've been one hell of a bloodbath!" Monokid added.

"That's too gory!" Monophanie chimed in.

"So it was impossible for Tsumugi to kill Rantaro if she was brainwashed!" Monosuke concluded.

"BUT-IF-YOU-WISH-TO-CONTINUE, PROVE-US-WRONG," Monodam suggested.

"Huh?" Monotaro muttered, surprised by Monodam's suggestion.

"It's not impossible," Shuichi disagreed. "It makes sense in a way. Rantaro and Tsumugi knew each other and they were able to restore their memories of the previous game. If that time limit motive wasn't used, they would have been able to tell us everything."

"THAT'S-NOT-GOOD-PROOF," Monodam pointed out. "HOW-CAN-YOU-TELL-SHE-WAS-BRAINWASHED?"

"Uh-oh, how unfortunate!" Monophanie scolded. "It seems you can't seem to prove whether or not she was brainwashed!"

"Hold on," Keebo spoke up. "Maybe the video affected each of us in various ways."

"I think it did," I agreed. "I felt a compulsive need to sweep the room I was in."

"So that's why you were sweeping when I came back," Shuichi recalled.

"Then perhaps it would be best to talk about how everyone else was affected," Keebo suggested.

"Why?" Kaito asked. "I didn't feel any different."

"Neither did I," Miu added.

"That video only gave me a sense of dread," Kirumi recalled. "But then again, Gonta said he was watching bug documentaries at the time, preparing himself for fighting Monokuma."

"Then maybe the video really did make Tsumugi kill Rantaro, then try to pin the blame on Kaede," Maki concluded.

"Hold on!" Monokuma interrupted. "There's still that flaw in your logic!"

"What flaw?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't ask me—the Monokubs are gonna explain it," Monokuma responded.

The five Monokubs glared at us with determined expressions. They looked pretty serious about this trial. "Reject your logic without explaining why!" they chanted in unison. "That's the family's debate style!"

"Yes, I'm so proud of you!" Monokuma praised. "Take it from here, Monokubs!" With that, another debate began.

"Isn't it weird that youse think Tsumugi was brainwashed?" Monosuke asked.

"But the video also affected some of us," Keebo pointed out.

"There was a timeframe between Tsumugi killing Rantaro and joining us in the library," Maki recalled.

"That would mean the video would have to be played with the right timing," Shuichi added.

"THEN-WHAT-WAS-THIS-SUPPOSED-TIMING?" Monodam asked. "FATHER-WOULD-HAVE-NEEDED- **SOME-WAY-TO-KNOW-WHAT'S-GOING-ON**."

"He did have a way!" I countered. "Monokuma knew when to play the video because of the surveillance cameras."

"I-DOUBT-IT," Monodam disagreed. "THERE-ARE-NO-CAMERAS-ALL-OVER-THE-ACADEMY."

"Yeah!" Monosuke agreed. "Where would somethin' like that be?"

"...You don't know, even though they're Monokubs like you?" Keebo asked.

"Gasp!" Monophanie yelped. "You don't mean..."

"...I mean these," Keebo explained as he held up the bugvac.

"So, uh... What are those things?" Monokid asked.

"They're your extra siblings," Monokuma explained.

"How come Monophanie knows and not the rest of us?!" Monosuke demanded.

"Because she was the one who was in charge of everyone's uniforms," Monokuma explained.

"Mmm-hmm," Monophanie agreed as she nodded. "They're called Nanokumas. They're programmed to monitor anyone who has special tracking chips."

"THAT-SEEMS-UNFAIR," Monodam pointed out. "FATHER, WE-HAVE-EVERY-RIGHT-TO-KNOW-ABOUT-OUR-CAMERA-SIBLINGS."

"Dumbass! You know better than to question Pops' actions!" Monosuke scolded.

"But you're the only one who's closest to Father," Monotaro said. "Surely he would have told you."

"There are countless Nanokumas buzzing all over the campus," Keebo explained. "And it's like what Monophanie said: they're programmed to monitor anyone who has tracking chips. But not just any tracking chips. Ones that were sewn into everyone's uniforms."

"Yes, our uniforms," Shuichi agreed. "That's an important part. The closets in our rooms mostly contain the same copies of our uniforms, almost like we have no choice but to wear them. That would allow whoever's controlling Monokuma to know about Rantaro and Tsumugi's plan, along with the trap Kaede helped me plan."

"Then if we knew about the tracking chips ahead of time, we could've been walking around the campus in our underwear!" Kaito assumed.

"Or for a more likely assumption, Monokuma is unable to monitor us while we wear different clothing," Kirumi corrected. "Like maybe, our formal wear from Angie's party."

"But the Monokubs were in charge of sewing those outfits from Kirumi's notes," Maki recalled. "Monophanie could have sewed tracking chips into them."

"I had my reasons for why I didn't do that!" Monophanie shouted.

"So with the tracking chips in our uniforms, the mastermind knew when to play the video," I said. "He was afraid of Rantaro and Tsumugi telling us everything."

"No, that's wrong!" Monokuma blurted out.


	109. The REAL True Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Rantaro?

"I wasn't necessarily afraid..." Monokuma continued. "Both Rantaro and Tsumugi proved to be quite bothersome in the previous killing game. Sure, they could've been up front and told all of you what's really going on... But given what happened during their last killing game, they were probably a little too paranoid to tell anyone else. Cuz why trust someone who could ultimately betray them? It just so happened to be a fortunate coincidence that Tsumugi killed Rantaro before my plans were ruined. That's all."

"...I don't know about that," Shuichi disagreed.

"Hm? How do you figure?" Monokuma asked.

"You look calm now...but at the time, you must have been pretty desperate," Shuichi suspected. "My earlier suspicions indicated there was a mastermind in the academy. That's why Kaede and I came up with a plan to defeat the mastermind. It didn't work, but we were able to work together because of that shared goal. But you couldn't let that attitude spread to everyone else. You needed us to go after each other."

"Either way, it's clear that video made Tsumugi kill Rantaro, right?" Maki asked.

"Well, yes..." Monokuma admitted. "I suppose that's true."

"Then that means she was set up!" Miu shouted. "If the mastermind wanted to get rid of those two, he shoulda used Monokuma to deal with 'em!"

"Nope, that's impossible," Monokuma pointed out.

"The rules state I can't participate in a murder, which includes influencing culprits."

"If you're strict about following the rules, does that mean that someone is watching?" Shuichi asked. "If that's the case-"

"Still, what a waste of two Ultimates!" Monokuma interrupted. "If only they lived a little longer, then this info would've made things interesting!"

"Quit screwing around!" Kaito demanded as he gripped onto his podium. "You're changing the subject on purpose!"

I noticed Shuichi's gaze was still fixated on Monokuma. He asked if someone was watching us. Does this mean he figured something out? Whatever he's thinking, I bet he has a sneaky trick up his sleeves. Go for it, Shuichi!

"But the point of this class trial is to discuss Rantaro's case, right?" Monokuma checked. "The video for the time limit motive shouldn't affect it whatsoever. In the end, Tsumugi killed him... There's no shaking off that truth."

"Yeah, yeah!" Monosuke agreed.

"One truth prevails, you peabrains!" Monotaro chimed in.

"No, that's not the truth," Shuichi disagreed as he lifted up his hat. "I'm certain of that. It's a lie that you made up!"

"...Me? Lie?" Monokuma asked.

"Think about it and it will all become clear," Shuichi said. "That's the one truth to prevail."

I think I get what Shuichi means. The way Monokuma and the Monokubs are acting during this trial is suspicious. They keep insisting Tsumugi killed Rantaro through free will. But that means...

"The real culprit is the mastermind controlling Monokuma!" I exclaimed aloud. "They killed Rantaro!"

"That seems like the most plausible reason," Kirumi agreed.

"Geez... And you got this from someone who calls himself the Ultimate Detective?" Monokuma mocked. "Tryin' to overturn the results of the first class trial... The Monokubs won't be silent about this!"

I looked at the Monokubs, who all had their left eyes glowing red. "How dare you make the accusation!" Monotaro scolded.

"Look at youse bein' all high and mighty..." Monosuke said. "We'll prove you wrong right here, right now!" That started yet another debate.

"If Rantaro's killer is the mastermind, that means Tsumugi was the mastermind!" Monotaro concluded.

"CAN-YOU-PROVE-THE-MASTERMIND-IS-THE-CULPRIT?" Monodam challenged.

"Yeah! Got any evidence?!" Monosuke asked.

"We've got evidence that it's all Tsumugi's doin'!" Monokid yelled. "It's all cuz of that bloody shot put ball!"

"Precisely!" Monokuma agreed. "While Rantaro was distracted by Kaede and Shuichi's joint trap, Tsumugi cracked his skull with her own shot put ball!"

"Yep, yep!" Monophanie chimed in. "Tsumugi did the wicked deed... Even using the lethal shot put ball... I doubt there was **a reason why the mastermind did it**."

"No, he had a good reason!" I countered. "I don't know if was intentional, but I found a list of Ultimates in Japan."

"What'd you say?!" Monophanie panicked. "Wh-What list of Ultimates?!"

"You mean those notes from that weird room near my research lab?" Kaito asked.

"I remember coming across those notes," Maki recalled. "It showed every Ultimate in Japan."

"But that's not all," I added as I took off my backpack. "Maki showed me a folder of separate notes, ones that seemed to fit in the binder. That folder had a special post-it note attached to it."

"So what?" Monokuma asked.

I took out the post-it note from my backpack. "It read the following message," I continued. "'This experiment has failed. Subject A and Subject L refuse to cooperate. They must be terminated immediately.'"

"Subject A and Subject L..." Miu repeated. "Ya mean, Rantaro and Tsumugi?!"

"That would make sense," Kirumi pointed out. "Rantaro was the Ultimate Adventurer, while Tsumugi was the Ultimate Librarian. Both of their talents begin with the letters A and L, respectively."

"But what bothers me is why they were called subjects," Maki chimed in.

"Maki Roll's right!" Kaito agreed. "And what's this experiment?!"

"We can discuss that later," Shuichi spoke up. "The note can only mean that Rantaro and Tsumugi were targeted by the mastermind."

"Wh-What'd you say?!" Monosuke angrily asked. "Youse don't know nuttin, Mr. Detective!"

"Big bro's right!" Monokid yelled. "You're just makin' crazy accusations!"

"They're not accusations," I disagreed. "We already discussed how Tsumugi was forced to kill Rantaro. That can only mean she was manipulated by the mastermind!"

"Th-That's not true!" Monotaro stammered. "Father already said he can't get involved with the murders!"

"But what about the video?" Miu asked. "How'd the mastermind influence Tsumugi to kill Rantaro with that?"

Only one answer could come to my mind. "She was hypnotized beforehand," I guessed aloud.

"H-Hypnotized?!" Kaito yelped. "You serious?!"

"That would seem like the most likely method," Kirumi spoke up. "If the mastermind is capable of creating implanted memories, they might as well be capable of other mind-manipulation methods."

"So the mastermind hypnotized Tsumugi into killing Rantaro, using the video from the time limit motive as a trigger," Keebo concluded.

"That's right," I agreed. "Tsumugi wasn't just forced to kill Rantaro. The mastermind manipulated her. Before the killing game began, they used some kind of hypnosis to plant a trigger into her mind. As soon as the special time limit motive played, she would kill Rantaro against her own free will, setting her up as the culprit. It wasn't just a regular murder at all! We were all accomplices in a secret double murder!"

"What!" Monosuke yelped.

"Did!" Monotaro panicked.

"You!" Monophanie shrieked.

"Sayyyyy?!" Monokid yelled.

"EVERYONE, CALM-DOWN!" Monodam advised, looking just as scared as his siblings. "FREAKING-OUT-WILL-ONLY-MAKE-FATHER-LOOK-SUSPICIOUS!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Monotaro asked.

"Monokubs, I order you to calm down at once!" Monokuma commanded. "While the circumstances are quite different, please keep in mind that this is no different that the previous trials!"

Monophanie responded by coughing up blue sparkles. "Blue vomit this time?!" Monotaro asked. "This isn't lucky for us at all!"

"Why did you say it was a double murder?" Maki asked me.

"Because of the time limit motive," I explained. "The mastermind knew Rantaro and Tsumugi had ways of restoring their old memories so they can stop the killing game early. They planned that motive beforehand to make sure that wouldn't happen. It's probably why Maki was able to find the secret passageway in the bathroom. The mastermind made sure she found it, along with my shot put ball and Rantaro's 'Survivor Perk' Monopad."

"...So I was tricked this whole time?" Maki asked, surprised.

"Not just you," Keebo corrected. "We were all tricked."

"That means the trial was rigged from the beginning," Shuichi added. "Monokuma can only execute the blackened, but the mastermind already influenced the murder beforehand. The rules state they can't interfere as Monokuma, but it says nothing about the mastermind rigging the murders and trials."

"What about those Nanokumas?" Kaito asked. "The mastermind could've used them to make sure when was the right time to play the video."

Miu sadly chuckled. "Guess I was wrong, dumpy tits," she admitted. "Looks like you _can_ brainwash someone without affecting everyone else..."

"And it appears Tsumugi was a puppet this whole time," Kirumi concluded. "No wonder she looked rather distraught when she was voted as the blackened."

"Because she and Rantaro failed," I chimed in. "They planned to end the killing game, but the mastermind saw through them and got rid of them first. Once Tsumugi was voted as the culprit, Monokuma had every right to execute her. The mastermind purposely framed her for Rantaro's murder!" I glared at Monokuma with tears forming near my eyes. "And you call this killing game fair?! You used a loophole to get rid of the last remaining survivors of the previous killing game!"

"If Monokuma twisted the truth for this case, then he could've twisted it for the other cases as well, making this killing game unfair," Maki pointed out.

Kirumi gasped as she covered her hand with her mouth, her eyes widening in fear. "Then...was Ryoma's suicide really a murder?" she asked. "Did the mastermind kill him as well?!"

"Start talkin', Winnie the Pooh!" Miu demanded. "How many murders did you rig?!"

Monokuma remained silent. "You're giving us the silent treatment, huh?" Shuichi asked. He took out his pistol.

"Wh-Whaddya think you're doin?!" Monosuke asked.

"Where did you get that pistol?!" Monophanie panicked.

"That's none of your concern," Shuichi responded. He aimed the pistol at...his own head?! "Now you better answer Miu's question, Monokuma. If not..." He placed his finger on the trigger, causing the rest of us (including Monokuma and the Monokubs) to panic.

"Wait...are you serious?!" I asked.

"Are you gonna kill yourself?!" Kaito asked. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I couldn't help but notice Monokuma needs me for his plans," Shuichi explained. "If that's true, then it would be a problem for him if I was to suddenly die at this very moment." He looked back at Monokuma. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Okay, okay!" Monokuma shouted. "I give! Just put that pistol away!"

"Good," Shuichi responded as he put his pistol back in the holster. "So what other murders did you rig?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you guys thought I was going to skip the double murder!


	110. The Mastermind's Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and the other Ultimates work together to figure out who's behind the killing game.

"I can assure you that every murder is genuinely real," Monokuma explained. "I had no hand in them whatsoever. But if you don't believe me, I might as well show you footage straight from the Nanokumas."

The monitor that normally shows the voting results lowered, but this time it played two different videos. The first one showed Ryoma getting into the gym through the ropeway, then he untied the end in the gym before getting in the piranha tank with a snorkel in his mouth, all while he was handcuffed. I could hear Kirumi gasp in horror. I can understand why she would get that upset. She felt responsible for the suicide, but she was able to use that as a motivation to protect us.

The second video showed Tenko walking in on Kiyo setting up his seesaw trick and she tried to stop him. The two fought, but eventually Kiyo whacked Tenko with the floorboard to knock her unconscious. He then proceeded to take her to Angie's lab, where he delivered the killing blow and set up the wax effigies. I felt a sickening pit in my stomach. Tenko really did fight back, just like I suspected during that trial. She looked mad as they fought, so I could only imagine how she would have reacted if she knew that trap was for me.

"Unfortunately I don't have any videos detailing what happened in the virtual world," Monokuma said when the videos were done. "And as you all know, Kokichi used an electrobomb on the Nanokumas, so I was unable to get any footage depicting his supposed escape plan. So there! I had no hand in any of those murders!"

"What about Rantaro's murder?" Maki asked.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I had a hand in it, but so what?!" Monokuma admitted. "Those two were a pain in my keister! I couldn't let those two blab about my special plans!"

"So that would mean you're being controlled by the mastermind who also influenced the first murder," Keebo concluded. "Let's figure out who that is."

"That is, if you still want to continue this class trial," Maki told Monokuma.

"Of course we're gonna keep going!" Monokuma replied. "Good luck trying to figure out my true identity, though I doubt you'll get that far!"

"That's where you're wrong," I disagreed. "I'll reveal who you really are and end this killing game!"

Monophanie raised her paw. "U-Um... May I interject?" she asked. "You keep accusing this so-called mastermind, but...are you sure there's even a mastermind at all?"

"Are you sure you bastards aren't imagining it?" Monotaro asked. "If the mastermind is real, show 'em to us."

"It's possible that the mastermind is still in this academy," Maki said. "Motherkuma said so."

"You met big sis?!" Monosuke asked. He wiped his brow. "Ugh... I hope she didn't let any info slip..."

"SHE-PROBABLY-DIDN'T," Monodam spoke up. "SHE-WAS-FATHER'S-VERY-FIRST-CREATION. SHE-WOULD-NEVER-BLABBER-ON-ABOUT-" He gasped and clasped his metallic paws over his mouth.

"Monodam?" Monokid asked.

"I... I..." Monodam stammered.

"What, were you gonna say somethin' important?" Miu asked.

"UM... UM... UMMMMMMMMMMM..." Monodam stammered. Then he smiled. "THE-MASTERMIND-IS-KAEDE-AKAMATSU!"

...I'm what?

"Kaede's...the mastermind?" Maki asked.

"YES," Monodam answered. He pointed at me. "THAT-GIRL-STANDING-BEFORE-YOU-ISN'T-KAEDE-AKAMATSU. THAT-IS-HER-TWIN-SISTER, KUUROM-SABAKUI. THE-TWO-TRADED-PLACES-PRIOR-TO-THE-KILLING-GAME. THE-REAL-KAEDE-PLANNED-TO-KILL-HER-SISTER-TO-AVOID-SUSPICION."

"Are you serious about this?" Keebo asked, looking annoyed.

"I'M-VERY-SERIOUS," Monodam insisted. "THAT'S-THE-TRUE-IDENTITY-OF-THE-MASTERMIND."

...

That's crazy! Not only do I know my actual name, but I don't even have any siblings! What's this about a twin sister?!

"Is that even true?" Kirumi asked. "I am certain none of us came across that information during the investigation."

"Either way, there's no doubt that the mastermind is hiding somewhere in this school," Keebo recapped.

"How unfortunate that you couldn't find them during your final investigation," Monokuma mocked. "As you can recall from Kokichi's attempted escapee, you're not allowed to leave while the trial's in session, so you can't search for them now."

"You can't leave during a trial unless you gotta pee!" Monotaro chimed in.

"Well I gotta pee right now!" Miu said.

"We're not falling for that one!" Monophanie shouted with her paws on her hips.

I'm not buying what Monodam says! Judging by the evidence I already gathered, it's very clear he's lying! I'll prove it during the next debate!

"Can you guys figure out the identity of the mastermind?" Monokuma asked.

"From what we know, it's not just the 16 of us," Kaito said. "There's a 17th person hiding in this school."

"AND-THAT-17TH-PERSON-IS- **THE-REAL-KAEDE-AKAMATSU** ," Monodam repeated.

"That's not even close to the truth!" I countered. "Remember what Motherkuma said? She kept on referring to the mastermind as 'he'. That means the one we're looking for isn't female at all. If it was, why else would she used those specific pronouns?"

"IT'S-PROBABLY-JUST-A-GLITCH," Monodam insisted.

"Nah," Monokid disagreed. "Big sis rarely glitches."

"Then that means you were lyin' the whole damn time!" Miu told Monodam. She laughed. "And you say bears don't lie!"

"So Motherkuma didn't say Father's true name," Monotaro spoke up. "Instead, she referred to him as 'he'. I see! That's some impressive logic!"

"Big sis has the same programming as us," Monophanie explained. "The six of us aren't allowed to say Daddy's true name."

"Besides, I can tell you right away that I don't have any siblings," I continued. "And what kind of a name is 'Kuurom Sabakui'?"

"It's an anagram of the name 'Mukuro Ikusaba," Monokuma answered. He glared at Monodam. "Even I knew you were using the Hope's Peak killing game as an excuse. You know very well that there were originally sixteen Ultimates at this school!"

"PLEASE-FORGIVE-ME, FATHER," Monodam apologized. "I-WAS-DISTRACTING-THEM."

"There's more," Shuichi added. "During the investigation, Kaede and I found a classroom with an unusual computer..."

"An unusual computer...?" Maki asked.

"Ah, I'll explain the details later..." Shuichi said. "But there was something interesting... The computer included a video from someone who was presumably an Ultimate from the previous killing game. From the information I gathered from the video, he identified the mastermind by finding connections from Hope's Peak Academy's history."

"What, you think the mastermind had connections to Hope's Peak Academy?" Kaito asked.

"Not just that," Shuichi clarified. "This mastermind clearly has a grudge against Junko Enoshima. He exaggerated her death count on purpose to make her seem more villainous than how she acted while she was alive."

"Indeed..." Keebo agreed. "Whatever she did to him must have pushed him that far to make him a heartless psychopath."

"Knowing this, we can make a few assumptions about the mastermind's identity," Shuichi continued. "However, the implications...aren't good."

"So what?" Miu asked. "Motherkuma said the mastermind's not one of us. If anything, he's gotta be a third party."

"I agree," Kirumi spoke up. "There is no question that we would never betray one another at that point."

"That's not what Shuichi meant," I sadly corrected. "What if the mastermind is someone we thought we could trust?"

"I also came to that conclusion," Shuichi agreed. "When you piece together all the evidence we gathered, there's only one possible candidate for the mastermind's identity."

"...Are you sure?" Maki asked.

"It has to be the case," I explained. "It all ties in to the detail regarding the mastermind's hatred for Junko. It's implied she drove him insane all those years ago, causing him to create this killing game for his own plans. And if those notes on Ultimates in Japan is any indication, the one who isn't on the list is a spy."

"No way that's true!" Kaito disagreed as he pounded his fist on his podium. "Didn't you listen to Motherkuma?!"

"What Kaede means is that out of the 16 Ultimates at the academy, one of us is working alongside the mastermind," Shuichi clarified. "That doesn't mean they're the mastermind themselves."

"You brain dead or somethin'?!" Miu asked Shuichi. She grabbed him by his coat and pulled him close to her. "The evidence doesn't say anything about a spy! So why go thinking there is one?!"

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "Then it just means someone was lying the whole time, right?"

"Shut up!" Miu shouted as she released her grip on Shuichi. "Stop tryin' to throw us off our game!"

"Puhuhu... You're upset and irrational," Monokuma commented. "At times like this, a voice of reason is necessary."

"Guess that's our cue," Monosuke said.

"Alright, we're gonna put on a reasonable yet outstanding show and make sure Daddy wins the trial!" Monophanie encouraged.

"Cuz if we don't, Papa Kuma's plan's a goner!" Monokid chimed in.

"Can it!" Miu shouted, pulling out her spiky purple object. "None of us are workin' with Monokuma!"

"Wait... There's a way for us to prove who the spy could be," Maki said. "I just need to ask one question."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Monokuma angrily asked. "Hurry up and reveal who the mastermind is!"

"Not yet," Maki said. "Keebo, what's Shuichi's official medical diagnosis?"

Shuichi looked alarmed. "...What?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything once Keebo answers the question," Maki insisted. "So Keebo, can you answer it?"

"Shuichi Saihara was diagnosed with dysthymia at age eight," Keebo answered almost instantly. "But I don't see how that's relevant."

"It is," I explained, surprised. "Out of the 16 of us, your name wasn't in any of the notes. So how did you find out about Shuichi's dysthymia?"

"I thought it was basic knowledge," Keebo answered.

"But I only told Kaito and Kaede confidentially," Shuichi recalled. "While Maki, Miu, and Kirumi found out about it through Motherkuma. And if you knew about it beforehand, that's the undeniable proof that you're the spy working for Monokuma."

"Which can only mean one thing," I added. "The mastermind behind this killing game and the previous one is...

...

...

...

"...either Makoto Naegi or Hajime Hinata!"


	111. Monokuma's Spy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kaede right about the mastermind's identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones. I had a bit of writer's block and I wasn't sure how to write out certain scenes.

"...I beg your pardon?" Monokuma asked.

"That's the conclusion I came up with," I explained. "The last Flashback Light we got from Monodam mentioned them by name. They were both Ultimates who went up against Junko, so they would have a good reason to make her worse than she already was."

"Now that you mention it, Keebo kind of looks like Makoto..." Kaito realized. "You think he was modeled after him?"

"Probably," I answered. "And the post-it note mentioned something about an experiment. This whole thing could just be a simulated test to see which Ultimates can defeat someone as crazy as Junko!"

"Maybe that was how Kokichi and Angie were able to escape," Kirumi suggested. She gripped the strap of Gonta's insect cage. "Could that mean everyone who died was logged out?"

"Not so fast!" Miu shouted. "That theory of yours has some flaws, Kaediot!"

"What flaws?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, Keebs can't be a spy working for Monokuma!" Miu explained. "I already went through his programming! I didn't see anything to indicate he was built by that demonic teddy!"

"Then you just have to tell us what you saw," I suggested.

"I-I can't just tell you guys about his special parts!" Miu stammered as she blushed.

Keebo blushed as well. "Can you not describe it like that?" he asked.

"I understand how embarrassing this is for the both of you, but it is the only way we can determine whether or not Keebo is a spy," Kirumi explained. "So please Miu, tell us what you saw."

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma laughed. "I wonder where this discussion will lead. Will it lead to the seven of you uncovering if I'm control by Makoto Naegi or Hajime Hinata? Or...not? Either way, I can tell that this whole trial is starting to impress me!" That started another debate.

"You wanna know what I saw?" Miu asked. "First off, Keebo's got somethin' he calls a Papillon Heart. It's pretty much the thing that allows him to function. It's right near a battery charger, which is connected to a plug between his legs. He started moaning when I touched it, so he must have some sensory connections down there. If anything, that's gotta mean it's the closest thing he's got to a dick."

"Miu, please!" Keebo shouted as he blushed. "That's too personal!"

"I also noticed his eyes being coated in some kinda fluid," Miu continued. "They don't look like real eyes, but they function just like 'em. And he's got this sensitive area on the back of his neck. If you press it, he gets all numb and shit. I also noticed **a weird piece of his hair** sticking out."

"That's not really hair!" I countered. "If anything, that's an antenna."

"An antenna?" Maki asked.

"Y'know, I guess that does make sense," Miu realized. "Keebo's hair is made of soft wires that imitate real hair. But that one piece stickin' out feels hard, like it's completely metal."

"But why is that an issue?" Keebo asked.

"I think I get what Miu's talking about," Kaito said. "You said you got rid of that inner voice of yours after Kokichi's trial. How about you explain what you mean by that?"

"Very well," Keebo replied. "When Monokuma dismissed the results of the previous trial, I started to question the true motive behind this killing game. With those thoughts in mind, I went to my research lab to do some maintenance on myself. I realized my inner voice was wrong about using hope, so I thought it would be best to get rid of it. I wasn't sure why, but I could no longer hear it after I ripped out what you think is an antenna."

"What, you think your inner voice is coming from somewhere?" Miu asked.

Keebo was silent for a few seconds. "Now that I think about it, it does make sense," he realized. "I heard my inner voice again once the Monokubs repaired me."

"They weren't just repairing you," I corrected. "They were putting the antenna back on you."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Monosuke confirmed.

"HE-WAS-MALFUNCTIONING-BEFOREHAND," Monodam added. "WE-HAD-TO-REPAIR-HIM-TO-AVOID-FURTHER-DESTRUCTION."

"But we need to talk about that inner voice," Maki pointed out. "While we do know about Keebo's antenna, it doesn't explain where the voice came from."

"I think it does," I replied. "What if that inner voice belongs to the mastermind?"

"What?!" Keebo panicked.

"I see what you're doin'," Miu said. "You're going back on Keebo being a spy!" She clutched her podium as tears formed near her eyes. "That ain't true! I know Keebs better than anyone else! He's a good boytoy! He'll never betray us like that-"

"I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but we're getting off-topic," Monokuma interrupted.

"...Wh-What?" Miu stammered.

"This current conversation is irrelevant to the trial," Monokuma explained. "We're here to discuss the mastermind, not the mastermind's so-called spy. And we have yet to hear Shuichi's thoughts on your mastermind theory, Ms. Akamatsu."

I looked over at Shuichi. Monokuma was right. He looked focused, almost like there was something on his mind. But what?

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Shuichi echoed. He glared at me. "Your theory on the mastermind is entirely wrong."

"But I provided clear evidence," I pointed out. "Everything points to either Makoto or Hajime as the mastermind, while this killing game is a simu-"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Shuichi interrupted. "If this was a simulation, why does everything feel too real?! And what about this?!" He held up a familiar book.

"What's that you're holding, Shuichi?" Kaito asked.

"A complete history of Hope's Peak Academy," Shuichi answered. "If Makoto or Hajime really are the mastermind, that contradicts with everything I read on these pages." He glared back at me. "Which can only mean you're completely wrong about the mastermind's identity, Kaede."

"Are you sure?" I asked, surprised by Shuichi's boldness.

"Of course, I'm sure," Shuichi answered.

"Everyone, please settle down!" Monokuma shouted. "What's this? The lovebirds of this killing game are on opposing ends? What an interesting turn of events! Therefore, the Ultimate Academy is proud to present an extra-special morphenomenal trial ground!"

"Why exactly is this considered 'special'?" Kirumi questioned.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough!" Monokuma answered.

When Monokuma turned the key, our podiums were lifted up and separated into two groups. But unlike the previous times, only Shuichi and I formed the two groups. The other podiums were on the sidelines. But why was it set up like that? Why is it just me and Shuichi? Regardless, I have to win this debate scrum and prove I'm right about the mastermind's identity!

"If Makoto or Hajime are the mastermind, Monokuma wouldn't have been so calm about it," Shuichi started.

"But Monokuma sounded surprised when I made that reveal a while ago," I recalled.

"What about Motherkuma and the Monokubs?" Shuichi asked. "They look just like the Monokumas that Junko used during the Tragedy."

"Motherkuma was built out of a broken Monokuma," I pointed out. "And I'm sure the Monokubs were made out of leftover parts."

"Both Makoto and Hajime are affiliated with Future Foundation, who's against murder," Shuichi explained.

"Which is why this had to be a simulation, so there was never any real murder," I repeated.

"The mastermind was someone who was affected by the Tragedy," Shuichi said, recalling Kaoru's video.

"They were probably both affected during that time through different ways," I guessed.

"Whoever the mastermind is was able to implant a hypnotic trigger Tsumugi into killing Rantaro," Shuichi recalled.

"But we don't really know how the trigger was implanted," I pointed out.

"We don't really have enough solid evidence to pin the blame on either one of them," Shuichi said.

"We might get more evidence if we think about it," I insisted. "And that is my ans-"

"It's a trap," Shuichi blurted out.

"What...?" I asked. "A trap?"

"The mastermind probably gave us subtle hints to throw us off our game," Shuichi suspected. "If anything, this is all just a trap to distract us from the real truth. And that is my answer."

With the debate scrum concluded, everyone's podiums returned back to normal. But I was still surprised. How could this be a trap? The evidence I gathered all point to either Makoto or Hajime as the mastermind!

"You see, Kaede?" Shuichi asked. "There are still a few things we need to go over. If we don't, we'll all end up executed. This isn't the time to make any guesses. We have to keep going until we figure out who the true mastermind is."

I was too surprised to even speak. "It's okay," Maki reassured. "The rest of us fell for it as well."

"EVERYONE-MAKES-MISTAKES," Monodam chimed in. "YOU-JUST-HAVE-TO-LEARN-FROM-THEM."

"So...do you retract your statement, Ms. Akamatsu?" Monokuma asked.

Regaining my confidence, I took a deep breath. "I do," I answered. "But that doesn't mean I give up! We will find the mastermind's identity and put a stop to your plans!"

"Puhu... I'd like to see you try!" Monokuma challenged.


	112. Self-Thinking Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true mastermind is finally revealed.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let's focus on the real mastermind," Shuichi said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Kaito asked. "We don't really have a lot of evidence."

"If we go with the possibility that Keebo is Monokuma's spy, that's all the proof we need," Shuichi explained. "We just need to think about everything Keebo has said and done. Using that information, it should be easy to figure out who the mastermind is."

Keebo being Monokuma's spy is proof? But what could it mean-

Wait a second...

What Keebo said and did...

Could that mean...?

_ "The entirety of his knowledge, technology, and expertise in the field of robotic engineering all applied to create a robot more human than any that has come before. That is what I am. He said...I am the culmination of his life's work." _

...That's it! I think I know who the mastermind is! With that in mind, I decided to question a certain someone for more information.

"Miu...do you know anything about Professor Idabashi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've heard about him from Keebo shortly after I started performing maintenance on him," Miu answered. "But I already knew 'bout his work before I came to this academy."

"...What?" Monokuma muttered.

"So can you tell us what you know?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dumpy tits!" Miu answered. "Isas Idabashi is a world-famous robotics scientist who founded Idabashi Industries. He was the first one to develop self-thinking AIs and he published a thesis on artificial sentience. His research inspired me to become an inventor, so I owe my successful inventions to him-"

"What do you mean by 'self-thinking AIs'?" I interrupted.

"Exactly what I mean," Miu replied. "Artificial intelligence with independent and unique thought patterns. It's what makes Keebs' Papillon Heart twitch."

"But the same can also be said for the Monokubs," Kirumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Kaito realized. "They _are_ kinda like that!"

"So what?!" Monophanie asked. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"You're just rattlin' a buncha pointless crap!" Monokid yelled.

"Then why has Monokuma gone quiet?" Maki asked.

The Monokubs all looked at Monokuma, who was visibly sweating. "...Father?" Monotaro asked.

"Dearest me, do you really you can talk about some pointless inventor?" Monokuma asked us.

"P-Papa Kuma?" Monokid stammered.

"You heard me!" Monokuma angrily snarled. "That man is not relevant to this trial! Where would you get such an outlandish idea from?! And what is this talk about artificial sentience?! What a load of utter garbage!"

"Daddy, be careful what you say!" Monophanie panicked. "You're using your normal voice!"

"Monophanie, not now!" Monokuma shouted. "The grown-ups are talking!"

The Monokubs flinched. "F-Father's never yelled at us like that before..." Monotaro muttered.

"MAYBE-WE-SHOULD-BE-GOOD-LITTLE-KUBS...AND-LET-FATHER-SPEAK," Monodam suggested.

I guess I don't have any other choice. I know who the mastermind really is. Thanks Shuichi and Miu. You both made sure I figured out the truth. Time to counter Monokuma's arguments and expose his claims!

"W-What are you even talking about?" Monokuma asked.

"I'm talking about who's really controlling you!" I answered.

"You cannot prove who is operating my very movements!" Monokuma claimed.

"I can and I will!" I disagreed.

"That is impossible!" Monokuma insisted.

"Then I'll just have to make it possible!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Monokuma asked. "What do you want?"

"I only want the truth!" I answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Monokuma asked.

"I'm absolutely sure about my decision!" I responded.

"Enough already!" Monokuma growled.

"Only when I say when I've had enough!" I disagreed.

"You are getting all riled up!" Monokuma claimed.

"The only one getting riled up is you!" I pointed out.

"Punishment is waiting for you!" Monokuma threatened.

"You'll pay for your actions, not me!" I shouted.

"Why would you even think you know who the mastermind is?!" Monokuma angrily demanded.

"Because there's proof behind my theory!" I answered, delivering the final blow. "The **Monokubs' mechanisms**!"

And just like that, I exposed Monokuma's real identity. "M-Mechanisms?!" he stammered.

"You heard me," I said. "According to Miu, Keebo's able to function through something called a Papillon Heart."

"Yeah, I already said that a while ago," Miu spoke up. "What about it?"

"Then you should be able to recognize a Papillon Heart when you see it," I figured. "All that's left is to get one of the Monokubs to show us their inner circuits."

"Gasp!" Monophanie cried out as she covered her belly with her paws. "That's too personal!"

"But that's the only way to prove I'm wrong," I pointed out. "So who's going to volunteer?"

The Monokubs all looked at each other. They didn't say anything for a while, but eventually Monosuke was the first one to speak. "...O-Oh shiiiiit!"

"Wh-What do we do now?!" Monotaro asked.

"Hell if I know!" Monokid yelled. "This didn't happen in the previous killin' game's last trial!"

"DON'T-WORRY," Monodam reassured. "EVERYTHING-WILL-TURN-OUT-ALRIGHT."

"No it won't!" Monophanie shrieked.

"Whoa! Just hold on a sec!" Monosuke shouted, raising his paws defensively. "I...I don't think youse should rat out Pops like this, y'know?! C'mon, smile everyone!" He rubbed his paws together. "I know, we could watch a comedy special so we can all smi-"

"Monosuke, that is quite enough," Monokuma interrupted.

"...Pops?" Monosuke asked.

"I suppose the jig is up," Monokuma sighed. "How disappointing. But before I reveal myself, I would like Ms. Akamatsu to do something for me." He looked over at me. "Please look over the case again."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Isn't that what you normally do during these trials?" Monokuma recalled. "Now go ahead and reveal the exact truth."

"...Alright," I ultimately agreed, ready to present my closing argument. "Here's what really happened to Rantaro and Tsumugi.

"This wasn't the first killing game the mastermind hosted. He did a previous one before us, one that had Rantaro and Tsumugi as participants. But they weren't the ones we knew. Their talents were completely different. Rantaro was the Ultimate Adventurer, while Tsumugi was the Ultimate Librarian. But they weren't so lucky during that killing game. The other Ultimates were killed, leaving them as the last ones standing. With evidence they found from one of their dead friends, they learned who the mastermind was and refused to cooperate with him. But the mastermind wouldn't allow that. He began a new killing game, one with new Ultimates: us. While he was setting things up, Rantaro and Tsumugi put their own plan into action. They created special videos that would help them regain their memories, knowing the mastermind would erase them as soon as the next killing game began. They planned to make sure their amnesiac selves would tell us about the mastermind's true intentions. But little did they know the mastermind was already two steps ahead, and he planned on getting rid of Rantaro and Tsumugi very early on.

"Now let's skip over to this killing game, when Tsumugi killed Rantaro. On that night, I was with Shuichi on the 1st classroom floor, ready to put our mastermind trap into action. Meanwhile, Tsumugi was in the dining hall with Miu, Kirumi, and Kiyo. At this point, she and Rantaro had already watched the special videos on their Monopads and they planned to meet up in the library to stop the mastermind before anyone died. They knew about the hidden room between the girl's bathroom and the library thanks to Tsumugi's librarian talent. But because of the time limit motive, they had to act fast. They weren't sure who to trust at that point, so they kept this plan from us. But they were completely unaware of the mastermind's hidden intentions behind this motive. It was a secret plan to kill the last remaining Ultimates from the previous killing game. With less than an hour before the supposed time limit expired, the mastermind played a video. But it wasn't an ordinary video. He had used some kind of hypnosis to turn that video into a trigger for Tsumugi. When it started playing, she excused herself from the dining hall and went to the bathroom. But her true plan was to go to the hidden room where Motherkuma was. At that point, Rantaro had already moved the library's bookcase, which set off the receiver Shuichi was holding.

"Everything else happened exactly like I described in the first trial, but there was one minor difference. Shuichi ran out of the room, I rolled a shot put ball into the air vent, and it completely missed Rantaro. We originally thought Tsumugi had willingly used the hidden door to kill Rantaro with her own shot put ball, then steal some key evidence to pin the blame on me. But that was exactly what the mastermind wanted us to think. Tsumugi did kill Rantaro, but it was because she was brainwashed. The video playing on the monitors was a trigger to force the murder to happen. The mastermind set this up for a reason. He knew that once Tsumugi was revealed as the blackened, he would be allowed to execute her.

"For the second half of the mastermind's plan, he used all of us as pawns. He sat back and let us figure out who killed Rantaro. During the class trial, we were able to figure out who the blackened was. Maki finding the two key items was enough for everyone to determine Tsumugi was the culprit. But what we didn't know was that the mastermind did something to make sure Maki found the hidden passage in the girl's bathroom. I'm not sure what was used, but I bet it was the same hypnosis trick he used on Tsumugi. With that truth uncovered, we voted for Tsumugi, and she ended up executed by Monokuma. But what we didn't know was that the mastermind had set everything up! He tricked all of us from the very beginning! But this mastermind wasn't an ordinary person. It was someone who's skilled in advanced robots. And out of all of the people I can think of...there's only one option. Especially with who Monokuma's spy could be.

"I'm sorry Keebo, but that's the truth behind this case. The person responsible for Rantaro and Tsumugi's deaths is none other than Professor Idabashi, the mastermind behind these two killing games! That's the entire truth behind the case and this killing game. Am I right, Monokuma?"

Monokuma didn't respond. "I...won't accept that..." Keebo muttered. "The professor raised me like his own son! He would never host killing games!"

"Keebs..." Miu whimpered, rubbing Keebo's back.

"Well poop!" Monotaro complained with his arms crossed. "Father's true identity is exposed!"

"I guess it was bound to happen eventually," Monophanie sadly pointed out.

"Then what're we supposed to do?" Monokid asked. "We can't execute Papa Kuma. It's not in our programmin'."

Monosuke sighed. "I don't think it matters anymore," he complained. "Pops' plans are over-"

"Over, you say?" Monokuma asked.

"P-Pops?" Monosuke muttered.

"You think my plans are over?" Monokuma asked. "Oh heavens no! I have come too far to backtrack now! But with all of you knowing my true identity, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to come clean."

"Does that mean...?" Maki started to ask.

"Precisely!" Monokuma happily said. "It is time we finally meet face-to-face!"

Suddenly Monokuma's face split open and parted from the side to show a monitor inside the robot bear's head. The monitor showed static for a while, but an image gradually appeared, revealing the face of the man behind this killing game.

"Greetings, my wondrous subjects!" the man, presumably Professor Idabashi, exclaimed. "It is so nice for me to see all of you at last!"

"No..." Keebo gasped, nearly losing his footing. "It can't be..."

"But it is, K1-B0," Idabashi told Keebo. "I am Professor Isas Idabashi, the Ultimate Neuroscientist and the mastermind behind the killing game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idabashi sprite credit goes to Sliversonic64 on Tumblr: https://ask-v3-students.tumblr.com/post/173666121580/i-see-a-lack-of-kiibos-dadso-i-made-himfirst
> 
> (The next chapter will explain why he's intoducing himself through Monokuma.)


	113. The Mastermind's Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Idabashi finally exposed, he comes clean regarding why he made this killing game.

I was at a loss for words. This is the mastermind behind the killing game? _This_ is Professor Idabashi?! Is he even human?!

"Y-You can't be serious!" Miu panicked. "You're the mastermind behind all this?! Is this some kinda sick joke?!"

"Please do not be so surprised," Idabashi said. "I can assure you this is really me. And before you make any insane accusations, I am not an AI. This Monokuma unit serves as my personal camera. I control its movements and use a microphone to communicate with all of you."

"Then why don't you come out here and show yourself?!" Kaito demanded.

"Unfortunately that cannot be done," Idabashi explained. "I was paralyzed from the waist-down due to an unfortunate accident. And because this academy is not wheelchair-accessible, I chose to stay in a special location perpendicular to this exact trial ground. As for my accident, I am sure K1-B0 can tell you all about it."

We all looked at Keebo, who was still in shock. "So it was true..." he realized. "I did injure you during a routine experiment."

"You did not injure me," Idabashi clarified. "You were trying to kill me! I had no other choice but to manually reboot your system. But my goodness, I cannot believe you did not recognize my own voice."

"What are you saying?" Keebo asked.

"You know that supposed 'inner voice' you frequently talk about?" Idabashi asked in response. "That was me."

"But...that's impossible!" Keebo cried out. "I'm able to make my own decisions!"

"Not quite," Idabashi clarified. "You see, after the events of the previous killing game, I had to take extra precautions to prevent the next group of Ultimates from creating more interferences. So ever since this specific killing game began, you were programmed with a special purpose: to serve as a student camera."

"S-Student camera?" Keebo stammered.

"Correct," Idabashi confirmed. "To avoid any future incidents, I installed an antenna and a direct command function into you. That function is used to register subject data, which is then transferred over to me."

"So the voice I relied on for guidance...was you this whole time?!" Keebo asked.

"Try to keep up," Idabashi sighed. "Nearly all of your movements were all my doing. I made sure you served your primary programming at all costs. That was why I made sure the Monokubs installed that antenna back into your head. It is the only thing keeping you in line."

"Because as you all saw, Brother K1-B0 went crazy and tried to kill Daddy!" Monophanie chimed in.

Keebo took a step back. "...Did you just call me 'brother'?" he asked.

"Of course!" Monophanie answered. "You were built from the same parts Daddy used for us Monokubs."

"But we weren't allowed to address you by name at the time, or that would blow Father's cover," Monotaro added.

"Face it, you little rascal! You're one of us!" Monokid yelled.

"Can't forget about Motherkuma," Monosuke pointed out. "She's family, too."

"WE-ARE-ALL-ONE-BIG, ROBOTIC-FAMILY," Monodam stated.

"I am so glad you survived all this time," Idabashi praised. "As long as you continued to fulfill your programming as the student camera, I was able to gather everything I needed for the motives. Granted certain things did not go according to plan, but it was a success nonetheless. I was able to complete my research much faster than the previous killing game. Yes, you proved to be a valuable tool, indeed!"

"Hurray for Brother K1-B0!" the Monokubs cheered as they clapped.

"Stop that!" Miu shouted as she clutched her podium. "You've got no right treatin' Keebo like some prop!"

"I beg your pardon?" Idabashi asked.

"Look...I'm upset about this reveal," Miu confessed. "You're the one who inspired me to become an inventor in the first place. It was an honor to study your works so I could build my own inventions..." She looked at Idabashi with tear-brimmed eyes. "But I can't stand hearing all this bullshit! And why'd ya make this killing game in the first place?!"

"You really wish to know?" Idabashi asked. "Well I suppose it would not hurt since this killing game is over. You see, this killing game is because of one person... Junko Enoshima!"

"...What?" Shuichi muttered while the rest of us were equally surprised.

"Oh, do not act so surprised!" Idabashi scolded. "When it comes to the Tragedy and the killing games connected to it, it is always because of that she-devil! The Hope's Peak killing game, the Jabberwock Island killing game... Every killing game has took place because of her. They were all part of her doing, so one might say she is the Ultimate Mastermind. This killing game is no different! She is the reason why I created it in the first place!"

"Junko Enoshima is dead," Maki pointed out. "She's not part of this killing game."

"Oh, how incorrect you are," Idabashi responded. "Her past actions are what motivated me to create this killing game. Because Junko Enoshima is...the one who killed my little sister!"

"Your little sister?" I repeated.

"Her name was Suzu," Idabashi continued. "She wasn't as gifted as I was, but I loved her nonetheless."

She wasn't gifted? That must mean something. Idabashi announced himself as the Ultimate Neuroscientist, so maybe there's a method behind his thinking. But just to make sure, I ended up taking a gambit. It didn't take long for two words to appear in my mind.

R-E-S-E-R-V-E C-O-U-R-S-E

"Was Suzu a Reserve Course student?" I asked.

"She was," Idabashi confirmed. "I was in my 3rd and final year when she was enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy."

"That would explain why the last Flashback Light said Junko slaughtered countless innocent people," Shuichi realized. "Her major kill count was the Hope's Peak Academy Reserve Course. It's the reason why you hate her."

"So you set up this killing game all because of your dead sister?" Kirumi questioned.

"None of you were there when it happened!" Idabashi cried out. "When Izuru Kamukura was reported to have killed the entire student council, Suzu was one of the 2,357 students to take action. She took part in protests against Hope's Peak and even claimed Junko was a social rights activist, since she was the one who revealed the school's so-called 'evil'. Granted she wasn't heavily brainwashed like the rest of her classmates, but she still protested alongside them.

"But everything changed when the entire Reserved Course attacked the school itself. They went berserk one day, killing just about every single Ultimate in the building. Naturally I tried to find Suzu, but when I found her, she tried to kill me as well. It took everything I had to fight back, even when she was armed with a knife. I did my best to calm her down and talk her out of this mass murder spree. But then, a sound played throughout the throughly-wrecked building and the unthinkable happened: as I tried to pry the knife away from her grasp, Suzu plunged it into her own body, all while she manically laughed. I even saw her body get burned alive in the wreckage!" He stifled a sob. "Not like any of you care. The history books never printed the names of every single one of those Reserve Course students. To the general public, Suzu is nothing more than one out of 2,357 students. Damn that Enoshima girl... If it wasn't for her twisted methods, my sister would still be alive!"

None of us responded to that reveal. Even I was too surprised to speak. This mastermind set up this killing game because of his dead sister. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"That event was forever engrained into my mind," Idabashi continued. "Even when the Tragedy came to an end, I could never stop thinking about my sister's death. I had but one question on my mind: what was it that drove Junko Enoshima mad? As the Ultimate Analyst, she could analyze any surrounding area on a whim. She had no reason to use her talent for evil. I vowed to study her mind to avenge Suzu. I eventually concluded that the best way to do this was to recreate the killing games she loved so much. It took me such a long time to get this running. I had to find an isolated location and legally purchase parts from the Kirijo Group, both of which took a long time to accomplish. But after all these years, I was able to finish preparations. Yes, that is the true purse of this killing game: to uncover the secrets behind Junko Enoshima's madness!"

"So what's with the Monokubs?" Kaito asked.

"Haven't youse idiots figured it out?" Monosuke asked in response. "We're programmed to serve as Pops' bodyguards!"

"Even you, Pipsqueak?" Miu sadly asked.

"Afraid so, Mommy," Monotaro admitted.

"We can't let anyone wreck Papa Kuma's main camera," Monokid added. "Our programming makes us protect it no matter what."

"I-EVEN-DESIGNED-THE-EXISALS-TO-HELP-US-FURTHER-OUR-BODYGUARD-ROLES," Monodam revealed. "THEY'RE-USED-TO-MAKE-US-LOOK-MORE-THREATENING."

"Because our real bodies are too cute and cuddly," Monophanie chimed in.

"So now that you know the truth, do any of you have a rebuttal?" Idabashi asked. "Because if not, I can finally move on to other plans-"

"I have something to say," I interrupted.

"Hm? And what might that be?" Idabashi asked.

"This class trial is _over_ ," I answered. "You manipulated the first murder to have Tsumugi kill Rantaro, allowing you to execute her afterwards. How is this even a real killing game?!"

"Those brats were far too nosey," Idabashi explained. "You were correct when you said I killed them before they could tell you guys the truth. Because if I didn't, this entire killing game redo would have been a complete waste! But so what?"

"That's all you have to say?!" Shuichi asked. "What you said still proves you rigged the first trial!"

"And what about Kokichi?" Maki asked. "Didn't you say he was targeting you?"

"Ah yes, there was that minor hiccup," Idabashi said. "I realized far too late that he infiltrated this killing game to stop me. But given that he was completely immune to the Flashback Lights, and my other similarly-designed inventions, I worked around that issue and used him to further my plans. Who would have thought his connections with Subject 154 would prove to be quite useful?"

"What the hell's Subject 154?!" Kaito demanded.

"That's Shuichi's subject numbuh," Monosuke answered. "Youse all got one."

"Except for K1-B0," Idabashi added. "No need to given him a number when he was already my student camera."

"What about our memories?" Shuichi asked. "What did you do to them?"

"Are you still upset about those supposed missing memories of yours?" Idabashi asked in response. "Well you have no right to get mad at me. That was all Monophanie's doing!"

"Don't blame me!" Monophanie protested. "Monodam was hesitating!"

Monodam remained silent. "As I was saying, your little Polynesian friend was completely right," Idabashi continued. "The Flashback Lights did implant memories, but not all of them were fake. For starters, the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History was an actual event. But the details of the Gofer Project are completely made up. It was nothing more than a false narrative to provide a fictional backstory regarding why you are all here. As for your identities, I only removed or changed minor details. Your core personalities and Ultimate talents are completely intact."

"That's not what I meant!" Shuichi shouted. "I mean, what about this?!" He held up the book on Hope's Peak Academy's history.

"Where did you get that book, anyway?" Kaito asked.

"In Kokichi's research lab," Shuichi explained. "This book contains years of research about Hope's Peak Academy." He flipped through the pages. "Nothing would indicate this book is a prop. I believe the information here is accurate, like details regarding Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, and Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Talent. But there's a lot written here that differs from the Flashback Light implants. That would contradict what the professor said about only creating the Gofer Project and everything connected to it."

"...What is different?" Keebo asked.

"To know that for certain, I'll need everyone's help," Shuichi continued. "I want you all to tell me everything we supposedly remember about Hope's Peak Academy. Because if my suspicions are correct, I think I know what Professor Idabashi's true intentions are."

"Alright," I replied. "That seems simple enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of Idabashi's explanations. There's a deeper reason for him to make killing games.


	114. Hope's Peak Academy's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was the Gofer Project really the only fabricated memory?

"Um... So it started with the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History," Keebo started.

"That event originated at Hope's Peak Academy because of someone named Izuru Kamukura, inspiring wars and terrorism around the world. It would not be hyperbole to say that event brought despair to all mankind."

"And it was because of a high school girl..." Kaito continued.

"But not just any high school girl," Idabashi said. "It was Junko Enoshima.

"She enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy the same year Suzu started attending the Reserve Course. But while she was mostly known as the Ultimate Fashionista, her true talent was that of being the Ultimate Analyst. Her hyper intelligence allowed her to analyze anything in a matter of seconds, allowing her to conclude future events. She used those skills to-"

"Wait a minute, something doesn't add up here," Shuichi interrupted.

"Huh? I detect no discrepancies in my memory banks..." Keebo pointed out.

"Yes, everything we just said is just like we remember it..." Shuichi agreed. "But it doesn't match what's written in the history of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Then I suppose you can tell us what is incorrect," Idabashi said.

"I can," Shuichi responded. "Junko Enoshima was recognized as the Ultimate Despair, along with her group of followers and the movement that came after. To put it simply, it wasn't just Junko who caused the Tragedy."

"This is the first time I've heard of this," Maki said. "Wasn't Junko the Ultimate Analyst?"

"...That's what I recall as well," Keebo agreed. "That should be her official Ultimate talent."

"As someone who experienced the Tragedy firsthand, I can assure you that Junko Enoshima really was the Ultimate Analyst," Idabashi insisted. "It was those skills that allowed her to brainwash innocent people into becoming her followers. There was even a rumor that she manipulated an entire class by forcing them to watch the gradual death of their class representative."

"How do we know you're not making things up?" Kaito asked.

"I already said it once before," Idabashi responded. "Bears do not lie!"

"Bears do not lie!" the Monokubs echoed in unison.

"But you're not a bear!" Kaito pointed out.

"Anyway, that's not all I found," Shuichi continued. "There are other discrepancies I'd like to point out."

"So, let's continue where we left off," Keebo said. "We thought Junko had slaughtered countless innocent people, but her main casualty was actually the Reserve Course's mass suicide.

"She also arranged the killing game between the 78th class at Hope's Peak Academy."

"She locked them up and forced them to kill each other," I added.

"But then she idiotically killed herself when she was backed into a corner," Idabashi chimed in. "Afterwards, the fight between Future Foundation and Junko's remaining supporters raged on... But the worst-case scenario was avoided because of Hajime Hinata and the Junko supporters who were successfully rehabilitated. Their actions were what helped Future Foundation win, ending the Tragedy once and for all."

"Except it wasn't Junko or the rest of Ultimate Despair that trapped the 78th class in Hope's Peak Academy," Shuichi pointed out. "It was the class themselves. They shut themselves in."

"Shut themselves in?" Keebo repeated.

"Why would they shut themselves in?" Maki asked.

Shuichi help up the book. "It has to do with the Hope's Peak Academy Shelter Project," he explained, pointing at a specific page. "During the Tragedy, the 78th class trapped themselves inside Hope's Peak Academy, for protection."

"Are you saying the Flashback Light's information about the Hope's Peak killing game was nothing more than a fabrication?" Kirumi asked.

"Yes and no," Idabashi answered with a chuckle. "While those Ultimates did lock themselves in the school, they did so under the previous headmaster's orders. All Junko had to do was tweak her classmates' minds and kill the headmaster in order to put her plan into action."

"...Let's just move on," Shuichi continued. "I want to talk about one more thing about our supposed memories. It's about the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy."

"What about it?" Miu asked.

"There's no doubt that the 16 of us were students at Hope's Peak Academy," Keebo recalled. "We heard it had been rebuilt, and was accepting applications for talented students again... And so, we gathered at the brand-new Hope's Peak Academy."

"Since Hope's Peak Academy was large, we were all in separate classes..." Maki added. "But there's no doubt we were students of the new school."

"I don't think that's the case," Shuichi disagreed. "We remember Hope's Peak Academy taking applications from talented students, but that's not what's written here. The academy did not take applications. All of their students were scouted."

"Scouted?!" Keebo echoed. "I've never heard that!"

"Keebs' right!" Miu agreed. "I submitted an application to Hope's Peak!"

"I did the same thing," I replied. "I _chose_ to come to that school."

"Then are you saying we're remembering it wrong?" Maki asked.

Idabashi sighed. "Allow me to clear things up," he explained. "The old Hope's Peak Academy scouted for talent. After the Tragedy, extra precautions were taken to avoid future disasters. Therefore, attending the new Hope's Peak Academy became a two-step process, allowing Ultimates to decide whether or not they wish to attend. First, you need to fill out an application. Once that step is approved, the next is a psychological exam."

"What kind of psychological exam?" I asked.

"It is nothing more than a verbal analysis on soon-to-be students," Idabashi answered. "They are given the opportunity to talk about themselves and why they wish to attend the school. From there, the staff goes over the recorded footage and deem whether or not they can attend. If they detect any signs of mental instability, the applicants will be turned down right away. However, out of the 16 of you, there was one exception: Subject 1756."

"That's Angie's subject number," Monophanie chimed in.

"I remember hearing something like that," I recalled. "She said she came to Hope's Peak Academy as part of a cultural exchange program."

"That is entirely true," Idabashi confirmed. "She was even given a special one-on-one interview as a substitute for her psychological exam. And luckily for her, she was deemed sane enough to attend. Her talk about Atua was nothing more than her desire to spread word about her native culture to other countries."

"What can be said for the rest of us?" Kirumi asked. "Did we apply to Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Not all of you showed an interest in attending the school," Idabashi explained. "But I can show you a psychological exam of one of the Ultimates who did apply."

As if on cue, numerous monitors appeared all over the room. After a few seconds, they all played the same video.

* * *

"H-Hi... My name is...Shuichi Saihara. I've always dreamt of being a student at Hope's Peak Academy and...given recent events, my new friends encouraged me to apply... People back home call me the Ultimate Dectective, but I'm not that. I-I'm just an apprentice... I read about Ultimate Detectives who attended this school, like Kyoko Kirigiri-Naegi, and I was hoping you could help me out the same way you helped them... Ah, b-but I don't mean exactly like that. Growing up, I had a hard time being confident. If something bad happened, my mind exaggerates it and I end up having difficulty talking. So please...help me. I'd do...a-anything to get some self-esteem."

* * *

I looked over at Shuichi, who was surprised. "Wh-What...was that...?" he asked.

"I think that was you," I answered.

"N-No...it can't be!" Shuichi stammered, his hat and bangs casting a shadow across his face as he looked down. "That person didn't look anything like-"

"But it was, Subject 154," Idabashi interrupted. "That was your psychological exam video."

"...What?" Shuichi muttered.

"According to the notes I had gathered, your friends encouraged you to apply," Idabashi continued. "The staff was impressed with your application, but after your psychological exam, they were unanimous. An Ultimate Detective with dysthymia... He needs special medication and therapy before he can attend. They even spoke to the doctors in Fuefuki to confirm your diagnosis. But before that could happen, you were whisked away to the Ultimate Academy."

"You're sayin' you used those videos to track us down?" Miu asked. "Who else applied?"

"These two, for example," Idabashi answered. Then the monitors played two separate videos.

* * *

"I'm perfect for Hope's Peak Academy. I heard about the Tragedy from over twenty years ago, but I don't care. I have complete faith in humanity's future and I want to use my talent to help people smile again."

"So what if the doctors think it's impossible for me to go into space? I won't let a little lung cancer stop me! It's just like my old man always says: the impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!"

* * *

"The others who applied were Subject 934, Subject 119, and Subject 40," Idabashi revealed.

"That would be Himiko, Tenko, and Mommy, respectively," Monotaro chimed in.

"But alas, two of them are already dead," Idabashi continued. "What a shame. They even had the potential to become the best among Hope's Peak's finest."

I was too surprised to respond. That girl in the video acted a lot like me. But that uniform... I never wore anything like it before!

"That video... It's gotta be a fake," Kaito insisted. "But..."

"What is it?" Kirumi asked.

"What that guy said is true," Kaito continued. "I got my 'impossible is possible' line from my grandpa. When my folks died, he and my grandma looked after me. They're the closest thing I've got to a family."

"Then...we just have to accept those videos are real?" I asked.

"Guess so," Kaito agreed with a sad sigh.


	115. Kaoru's Final Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did Kaoru do during the previous killing game?

"There is still another matter that concerns me," Kirumi said. "The issue with the supposed Ultimate Hacker, Kaoru Ota."

"Ultimate...what?" Idabashi asked.

"In Tsumugi's video, she was speaking to someone who known as the Ultimate Hacker," Kirumi continued. "Near the end of the video, he introduced himself as Kaoru Ota."

"D-Did you say...Kaoru?" Monosuke sadly asked.

"That's been bothering me, too," I replied. "Especially after I saw his message to Rantaro and Tsumugi."

"What did he say?!" Monophanie panicked.

"He talked about how he knew what the mastermind's plans were," I answered. "But to make sure, he planned to kill someone named Asuka. He claimed Monokuma was playing favorites with him during the previous killing game, so wanted to confirm his suspicions. But if the video is any indication, his plan worked."

"Th-Then...that means..." Monotaro stammered.

"KAORU!!!!!!!" Monophanie sobbed as blue sparkles poured from her eyes.

"Why's Pipsqueak and the others getting sad?" Miu asked.

"It is because of this," Idabashi answered.

The monitors began playing a video. It depicted a class trial, but the only Ultimates there were Rantaro, Tsumugi, and...Kaoru. I didn't even recognize who was on the trial portraits.

* * *

"What a shame!" Monokuma scolded. "The one who killed the Ultimate Nail Artist, Asuka Hamano, was really Rantaro Amami! Too bad! Looks like you'll all get punished now!"

"What?!" Tsumugi panicked. "But Kaoru just confessed to the crime! He even showed the video evidence!"

"La la la, I can't here you!" Monokuma shouted as he covered his ears. "Now let's begin punishment ti-"

"Not yet," Rantaro interrupted. He looked over at Kaoru. "Why did you kill Asuka?"

"Y-Yeah!" Tsumugi stammered. "Weren't the four of us going to escape together?!"

"Look guys, I'm sorry this had to happen," Kaoru apologized. "But my reasons for why aren't simple. But enough about that." He glared at Monokuma. "I already admitted I'm the culprit! Why aren't you gonna execute me?!"

"I already told you, you weren't!" Monokuma snapped.

"Don't question Papa Kuma, you bastard!" Monokid yelled.

Kaoru looked at the ground. "So you'll side with Monokuma, even after everything I've done?" he asked the Monokubs. "I should've known this would happen. Not even our bond could sway your true loyalty."

"Look kid, we appreciate the maintenance you did to us," Monosuke said. "Really, we do. But that don't mean we can't go against our primary programming."

"FATHER'S-PLANS-ARE-TOP-PRIORITY," Monodam added. "YOUR-BONDS-MEAN-NOTHING-TO-HIM."

Kaoru chuckled. "What's so funny, mister?" Monokuma asked.

"I finally figured it all out," Kaoru answered. He looked up at Monokuma. "You _were_ keeping me alive for a reason! This isn't a real killing game! It's completely rigged!"

"Rigged?" Rantaro repeated. "What are you getting at?"

"I can't go into details, but all I can say is that this is nothing like the previous killing games that took place during the Tragedy," Kaoru explained. "Whoever the mastermind is captured us in this enclosed area and is monitoring us from a hidden room, observing all of our behaviors. He claimed he has executions for the 16 of us, but why was he so obsessed with me? Why didn't he have a problem with me using video footage as evidence? I did some research to figure it out, and I came to one conclusion: he's got something planned for me. But I won't let that happen! I'll go out on my own terms!"

Everyone else in the video looked surprised as Kaoru took out a...pistol? "What do you think you're doing?!" Monotaro asked.

Kaoru didn't answer. Instead, he looked over at Rantaro and Tsumugi. "I can't say anything else," he continued. "But if you really want to know, follow the ladybug trail. It will reveal the truth. More importantly, you have to get along at all costs. It's the only way to end this killing game."

"Ladybug trail...?" Tsumugi asked. Her eyes widened, almost like she figured something out.

"You sure this is the only way?" Rantaro asked.

"It has to be," Kaoru answered. "I'm sorry it turned out like this, but it's the only way to stop the mastermind. Now enough exposition." He closed his eyes and put the pistol to his head. "To quote Monokuma: let's give it everything we got." He placed his finger on the trigger. "It's punishment time."

BANG!

Kaoru's lifeless body fell to the ground. Tsumugi ended up sobbing into Rantaro's chest as he hugged her. As for the Monokubs, Monotaro, Monophanie, Monokid, and Monosuke were crying as well. Monodam, on the other hand, stared at Kaoru's podium.

"EVERYONE...GETTING-ALONG?" the green Monokub asked.

* * *

"H-He...killed himself?!" Miu stammered. She clutched her stomach and swallowed hard. "Why'd he do that?!"

"It looks like he thought it was better than Monokuma's plans," Maki commented. "It must have been that bad if they drove him to suicide."

(Was that why the Monokubs all hugged me during Kokichi's trial? Were they that close with Kaoru that they were afraid of a repeat scenario? That does make sense given that his video said he was more comfortable around machines than people.)

"But that is not all," Idabashi said. "The pistol Subject 154 has on him is the very same one Subject H used on himself. Regardless, things were not easier after that.

"Shortly after the trial, Subject 52b was the first one to watch Subject H's video in his research lab. As a result, she discovered my true identity and motives. She later showed the same video to Subject 52a the next morning. It was only fair to eliminate them before they could ruin my experiment for the next batch of Ultimates."

"What about Kokichi's account?" Shuichi asked. "He left a message for me regarding why he infiltrated the killing game. He and his friends were specifically targeting the mastermind as part of a bet with some kind of 'tengu god'. Were those plans so dangerous that he would risk his own life to put together a heist?"

Idabashi chuckled. "If they were, so what?" he asked in response. "Remember when Subject 1212 revealed the truth of the outside world...? You all became so depressed, that even Subject 154 was going to kill himself if Subject 130 did not barge into his room."

"130... That must be me," I realized, remembering that number pop up in the notes Monodam gave me.

"Wait, then...to make us recover from that, you..." Keebo started to say.

"I implanted superficial hope into your brains, just so you could take care of Subject 1212 for me," Idabashi revealed. "And if Subject 1756 really was that obsessed with hope that she would kill him, it means the objective was a success."

"So you thought you could manipulate us to get rid of, if not kill, Kokichi?" Kirumi asked.

"More or less," Idabashi answered. "Subject 1212 was a pest who tried to stop my plans, I wanted to get rid of him. It just so happened to be a happy coincidence that he simply disappeared from this academy, almost like he never existed. He also took Subject 1756 with him, but at least I was able to crush her spirit beforehand. That girl was far too smart for her own good. How she was able to identify the Flashback Lights as tools to implant memories, fake or not, is beyond my reasoning."

"She knew because Atua told her!" Monophanie defended.

"What a load of rubbish," Idabashi dismissed. "There is no such thing as gods!"

"But she was right during other times!" Monophanie argued. "Like the Necronomicon! She knew the book would kill anyone by carbon monoxide poisoning if they burned it! And what about the blood ritual during the Divine Souls Celebration?! That's what saved Kaede's life when Kiyo tried to kill her! So even if you don't believe in Angie's culture, it's the only logical explanation for all these happenings!"

"WHAT-A-WONDERFUL-SPEECH," Monodam praised as he clapped.

"I still don't understand," Keebo admitted. "You were using the Flashback Lights to control us?!"

"Then the reason why I tried to kill Kokichi was..." Maki started.

"All your doing, I'm afraid," Idabashi corrected. "You said you did not want to kill Subject 1212 until you saw him force-feed poison to Subject 00. I had no hand in that motive. Your love for that idiotic astronaut is part of your own feelings."

"What about all the times I blacked out during the investigation before this trial?" I asked. "Was that your doing, too?"

"Oh heavens no!" Idabashi exclaimed. "The killing game was long over at that point. There was no need to use Flashback Lights again."

Then...what Kokichi said in his message must be true... I do have some kind of borrowed power. But what kind of power is it? How is it similar to what he has?

"So while not all of our feelings were your doing, you were still manipulating us from behind-the-scenes?" Kirumi angrily asked. "What kind of monster are you?"

"I am not a monster," Idabashi corrected. "Like I said earlier, I am the Ultimate Neuroscientist. Combining my talent with my interest in robotics is what allowed me to create self-thinking AIs and the concept of artificial sentience. That is why the Monokubs, K1-B0, and even Motherkuma all have human emotions. Their programming allows them to experience such emotions. I was also the one who invented Flashback Lights. The light they emit is actually information that has been converted to light waves. That same light is beamed directly the brain, causing a deja vu sort of phenomenon. As a result, the brain gets confused and thinks the information it had received occurred in the past."

"You...subjected us to this killing game...and for what?!" Miu angrily asked, tears pouring from her eyes. "Why the **** are ya doin' to us?!"

"I already told you," Idabashi repeated. "This is an experiment to uncover the secrets behind Junko Enoshima's madness."

"But that can't be it," Shuichi insisted. "If the whole point of this experiment was to figure out Junko's mind, you shouldn't have captured us in the first place. And since your plans were enough to make Kaoru kill himself, there has to be a deeper reason. So like Miu said, why are you subjecting us to this killing game?"

The Monokubs and Idabashi looked at one another. "Think we should tell them?" Monosuke asked.

"We can't!" Monophanie cried out. "It's going to be a repeat of Rantaro and Tsumugi!"

"No, I can assure you it will not happen," Idabashi claimed. He looked back at us. "So without further ado, it is time to reveal the truth behind Project: Danganronpa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Production Notes: Team Danganronpa doesn't exist in-universe for this AU. That was the name Spike Chunsoft gave themselves to keep this collab with Atlus a secret prior to the game's official release.
> 
> (That should explain all the Persona references.)


	116. The Final Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true details regarding Idabashi's experiment are finally revealed.

"...Project: Danganronpa?" Keebo repeated.

"That is the name of the experiment," Idabashi explained. "While I do not have a lot of information detailing the killing games related to the Tragedy, Project: Danganronpa, also known as Project: Bullet Rebuttal, was named after the concept that the participants used verbal bullets to counter one another's statements."

"So what?" Kaito asked. "That still doesn't answer our quest-"

"I am getting to that, Subject 00!" Idabashi shouted. "So as I was saying, after my sister killed herself, I was determined to understand how Junko Enoshima's mind works and why she kick-started the Tragedy. But unfortunately, she was already sealed away in Hope's Peak Academy, where she ultimately killed herself. Therefore, it was impossible to inspect her mind when it was reduced to mush. But then it hit me: why not study her through a different way? And thus: Project Danganronpa was born!  Using the killing games she adored, I gathered together Ultimates from all over the country to study them from afar, using Flashback Lights to see how they react to various situations. And remember my Despair Toxin? Its primary use is to create paranoia between the subjects, thus allowing the trials to progress."

"Then what about Kaoru's theory?" Kirumi questioned. "Do you have executions for every one of us, or did you purposely leave someone out?"

"Of course I do!" Idabashi answered. "I have executions for all of my subjects."

"Oh really?" Miu asked. "Then why don't ya show us some proof?"

"Certainly," Idabashi responded.

"How's about we show youse Kirumi's punishment?" Monosuke suggested. "It'll prove I was right when I said the saws weren't going to kill her."

"What a wonderful idea!" Monophanie cheered. "It was one of my best test runs!"

"Test runs...?" Maki repeated.

"The Monokubs all test out the executions to make sure they are all fatal," Idabashi explained. "So with that in mind, this is what would have happened to Subject 888 if she actually did kill Subject 010."

The monitors began playing a new video, detailing what was originally planned for Kirumi. But to be honest, it was probably more gruesome than the other executions.

* * *

Monophanie, with pillows tied to her body, is being chased through a hallway by cutouts representing a group of protesters, which are held up by Monotaro. As she tries to run away, she gets blocked off by more cutouts held by Monokid. She doesn't know what to do until she sees a vine with thorns drop down from the ceiling. The vine goes through a couple of spider-webs. Monophanie grabs the vine and climbs up, because of it being the only way out. Her paws don't get pierced because of the safety gloves she wears.

Monophanie then stops as she encounters a large group of circular saws activating throughout the walls. She stares in hesitation for a moment, before proceeding to climb through. As she makes her way to the top, she gets slashed and lacerated several times, just like what happened to Kirumi during Gonta's execution, but the pillows kept her safe.  Soon after Monophanie escapes from the saws, she is worn out and most of the pillows are cut off. She then looks up to see a blue sky and sunlight pouring through a hole on the top of the ceiling. Thinking that it's a way out, she continues climbing and reaches for the gap. Instead, she touches the ceiling and the hole turns out to be her illusion, which in reality, it was actually a children's drawing of a sky and a sun. As she stares in disbelief and despair, the vine then breaks, causing her to fall.

As Monosuke watches from the ground, Monodam walks over to him and they toss a mattress over a red X painted on the ground. At that moment, a parachute activates from Monophanie's head and she gently lands on the mattress. She gives her brothers a thumbs-up as various red roses flutter and fall to the ground, while the children's drawing from the ceiling descends and lands on the mattress.

EXECUTION TEST SUCCESSFUL

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kirumi shrieked, her eyes wide in horror.

"Calm down, Kirumi!" Kaito reassured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "That wasn't you!"

"But that could have been me!" Kirumi pointed out.

"Told you the saws weren't gonna kill you," Monosuke added. "Youse were supposed to die from falling."

"But you chickened out and didn't kill Ryoma," Monokid chimed in with a shrug.

"What a waste of a punishment..." Monophanie pouted.

"You see? I had executions planned for every test subject," Idabashi said. "A rocket trip meant to reduce Subject 00 into bones, a prank war that ends in Subject 1212 dying from toxic fumes in a stink bomb... I even orchestrated a perfect execution for Subject 154 that involved gunshots in both eyes and gradual death by poison."

"Urp!" Shuichi muffled as he covered his mouth with both hands.

"Then was Kaoru's assumption wrong?" I asked. "Did you have an execution planned for him?"

"I did," Idabashi confirmed. "Subject H's execution had him dying from electrocution, perfect for an Ultimate Hacker like him."

"But what else did he mean when he said you were playing favorites with him?" Maki asked.

"Because of the next phase of Project: Danganronpa," Idabashi explained. "I already said the killing game was over, but that was only Phase 1 of my experiment. Phase 2 involves studying Junko Enoshima's madness to understand why she became obsessed with the concept of despair. As the Ultimate Neuroscientist, I have numerous ways to explore to human psyche, whether it is small electroshocks or reactions to specific videos."

"But isn't Junko already dead?" Miu checked. "How's your plan gonna work?"

"Perhaps I can let Kaoru himself explain the details," Idabashi answered. Then he played a video I was already familiar with.

"That was when I figured it out: the mastermind is none other than Isas Idabashi, the famed Ultimate Neuroscientist. It should've been obvious since the Monokubs fit with his research on self-thinking AIs and artificial sentience. But that's not all I discovered. It turns out Idabashi's got something else planned. It's an experiment called Project: Danganronpa . The killing game is a cover for his true plans. Once he gathers enough information on each of us, he'll begin Phase 2, which involves taking one of us and using them for his research. And if his files are any indication, it's because he lost someone from the Reserve Course's mass suicide. That's why he's got a strong hatred towards Junko Enoshima. That's the method to the professor's madness.

"But for some reason, he decided I would be perfect for Phase 2. At first I thought it was no big deal, but further research made me realize something: this experiment is no different from the Hope Cultivation Plan that transformed Hajime Hinata into the Ultimate Talent. Even though he became a super genius, his entire personality was warped and he was reborn into a new person called Izuru Kamukura. Worse, he had no memories of his former self. I don't know what Idabashi plans to do with me, or how I'll turn out, but I can't let that happen. Anything similar to the Hope Cultivation Plan is pretty much the death of your personality and identity.

"So please, I beg of you, stop the professor at all costs. He's determined to complete his experiment, even if that means kidnapping a new batch of Ultimates for his plan. Warn them about what he's going to do and remember this: everyone has to get along, no matter what. It's the only way to end the killing game."

So that's the rest of Kaoru's message to Rantaro and Tsumugi. I was left speechless, unable to say anything. Maki, on the other hand, was very vocal.

"That's the truth behind Project: Danganronpa?" Maki asked, clutching her podium as tears streamed down her face. "Choosing one of us as a lab rat for your sick, twisted experiments? Th-That's messed up!"

"Maki's right!" Kaito agreed. "Who would ever agree to that?!"

"Someone who has already reached their breaking point," Idabashi answered. "The whole point of the killing game is to drive a subject towards that sense of emptiness, making them more cooperate with my plans. And thanks to K1-B0 programming as the student camera, I was able to determine the chosen Ultimate much faster than in the previous killing game. And here is a hint: that Ultimate is one of you."

"Is it...me?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Idabashi muttered.

"According to those videos, Kaoru was probably the driving force of the trials," I explained. "It's just like how I take part in the trials in this killing game."

"It is true that you are the driving force this time around," Idabashi agreed. "And at a glance, you could possibly be perfect for Phase 2. You are intelligent and willing to take charge, much like a true leader. But in the end, you are far too soft. Not even thinking you killed Subject 52a was enough to harden your heart. You might feel grief once in a while, but you are a naturally kind person with not a single trace of darkness in you. Besides, I already had three top candidates for Phase 2."

"Those subjects were Miu, Kiyo, and Kokichi," Monosuke chimed in.

"Wh-What?!" Miu stammered. "Why me?!"

"Cuz your smart and hot, just like Junko," Monokid answered.

"But as the killing game continued, I realized I had made the wrong decision selecting those three," Idabashi continued. "Yes... There was only one person qualified to take part in Phase 2."

"Then spit it out already!" Kaito demanded. "Who'd you choose?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Idabashi asked in response. "The subject I chose was..."

Suddenly, shackles with chains fell from the ceiling and clamped around Shuichi's wrists, lifting up his arms. "What?!" he yelped.

"Yes, the one I chose for Phase 2 is none other than Subject 154!" Idabashi revealed. "And it is all thanks to Subject 1212! I blackmailed him into setting up a murder for the sole purpose of getting Subject 154 to reach his breaking point! While it failed to help me discover this rumored special power of his, it worked nonetheless!"

"That's what Gonta's trial was for?!" I asked. "Then that means...!"

_"Geeeez, is that really your reaction? It would've been fun if you went all crazy. ...But you forgot everything. So, oh well."_

"That is precisely correct," Idabashi confirmed. "Subject 1212 was not speaking to Subject 69. Those words were actually directed at Subject 154. I simply added a few sentences to make you all think otherwise."

_ "That's okay! A blackened with no memory of the murder is still interesting, so it's better than nothing. Besides, if Gonta did remember, it wouldn't take long for him to confess before the trial." _

"Alright, enough fluff talk!" Monosuke shouted. "We've gotta get Mr. Saihara ready for Phase 2!"

Maki took out her twin knifes. "I won't let you lay a hand on Shuichi!" she threatened.

"Yeah! Get your ****in' chains off him!" Miu shouted.

"But it is to make sure he does not escape," Idabashi explained. "After all, I cannot let him leave now. He is the perfect candidate!"

"Shut up..." Shuichi cried out. "Shut up!"

"Oh?" Idabashi asked. "Do you have something to say, Subject 154?"

Shuichi looked at the chains on his wrists. "You created this killing game...just so you could treat us as lab rats?!" he asked. "And to single me out like this... Why me?!"

"Because you are perfect in every way," Idabashi answered. "I discovered your potential during the trials."

"...Shuichi's potential?" Maki asked. "Wh-What are you saying...?"

Idabashi chuckled. "Have any of you forgot how Subject 154 acted during most of the trials?" he continued.

"It was almost like he underwent metamorphosis. He knew the culprit faster than the rest of you, but he purposely used subtle manipulation to control the outcome of the trials. And if my little test regarding Subject 3's execution is any indication, he is willing to kill others with the right motivational push.

"That kind of behavior is no different than how Junko Enoshima used her talent as the Ultimate Analyst to initiate the Tragedy. In fact, you might even say she and Subject 154 possess an identical level of hyper intelligence."

"How dare you accuse Shuichi and Junko of being one and the same!" Kirumi fiercely defended. "He is a kind person at most! He would never succumb to those levels of insanity!"

"How would you know that?" Idabashi asked. "According to his background, Subject 154 could very well be a single accident away from becoming the next Junko Enoshima. You should all be thanking me, especially since Phase 2 ends with immediate termination."

"Termination?!" Miu asked. "You're gonna kill him?!"

"It is the only way to prevent another Tragedy," Idabashi explained. "I am not sure what will happen once Project: Danganronpa is complete, but there is no doubt Subject 154's mind will become broken without repair. After all, since his mentality is nearly identical to Junko's, termination upon completion is absolutely necessary."

"Don't listen to him, Shuichi!" I cried out. "You're better than that!"

"Kaede's right!" Kaito agreed. "You both came up with this trial to stop the mastermind's plans! You can't back down now!"

Unfortunately Shuichi looked at the ground, his hat and bangs hiding his eyes. "Is that why...I'm here?" he asked. "Why I even survived for this long? Was there really...no real reason for me to live?"

"Oh heavens no!" Idabashi disagreed. "You do have a reason! Thanks to your wonderful mind, I can finally avenge Suzu's death and uncover why Junko Enoshima fell to madness! It will be such a wondrous scientific breakthrough!"

"Youse should be grateful," Monosuke chimed in. "Not everyone gets to be a part of history."

Shuichi started heaving as tears dripped down his face. "Is this why I exist?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Is this why Angie said I'll die? Was I...meant to die like this?"

"Oh? Have you lost the energy to yell?" Idabashi scolded. "Well, yelling for help is quite useless. This academy is sealed away from the rest of society. No one knows where we are. Besides, weren't you and Subject 130 going to stop my plans with this trial? Go ahead and try to stop me now!"

"I-I... I can't..." Shuichi muttered as he cried. "There's...no real reason to live..."

"So you are finally giving up?" Idabashi asked. "What a relief. I can finally put Phase 2 into action. Monokubs, make sure the experimental tools are ready."

"You got it, Pops!" Monosuke replied.

"So long, bear-well!"

As the five Monokubs hopped away (although Monodam glanced at us before following his siblings), Idabashi continued speaking. "Besides, what good is an Ultimate Detective who is bothered by even the tiniest detail?" he asked Shuichi. "No matter how much confidence you get, you will always be the dysthymic teen who is too shy and scared to properly function in this world."

"Those words..." Shuichi sobbed as he winced in pain. "It's...just like that voice I hear..."

I looked around the room. It looked like everyone else was struggling to speak, just like I was. Maki grasped onto her knifes, Kaito was trying to get Shuichi to speak up, Kirumi nervously looked at her hands, Miu fiddled with a lock of her hair, and Keebo was completely mute. But what can I say? This mastermind single-handedly pointed out Shuichi's flaws and weakness. And if I don't say anything, he'll die...

...

What am I supposed to do now?


	117. An Unexpected Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nihil...

"I'm Usami! And my heart is throbbing like crazy right now! When I overheard Kaede and Shuichi say they were going to stop Monokuma's plans, I thought they would be able to win the trial. But then Professor Idabashi turned things around on them. Now Shuichi's life is at risk, and he doesn't care anymore. But I won't let that happen! I can't fail this time! Things are different after all these years! I'm a big girl now! That's why...I have to do something! So everyone, do your best! Don't lose to that meanie professor! And don't forget to save frequently!"

* * *

Longing emotions.

Silent words.

Happiness should be expected.

Villains should be stopped.

Statements should be countered.

Emptiness exists.

That was all I could think about right now. I wasn't even sure how much time passed since the Monokubs left. Eventually Idabashi left as well, leaving his Monokuma camera in the trial room. All that remained was the seven of us, left completely silent and unable to say anything.

But what else was there to say? I don't think anything could snap Shuichi out of his funk. The only sounds in the room were his sobs and heaving breathing as his wrists were still chained above his head. I just wish I could do something to help him. I can't lose him again-

Wait...again?

_ "I'm glad I met you." _

...

...Why am I crying?

* * *

The next thing I knew, I found myself standing in...an elevator? What is this place?

"There you are, Kotone."

I looked around in shock. "Who said that?!" I asked.

A older teenage boy wearing a blue suit stepped out. He kind of looked like a bellhop. "How odd," he commented. "Your soul says you are Kotone Shiomi, but your appearance says otherwise."

"But that's not my name!" I pointed out. "It's Kaede Akamatsu!"

"In that case, allow me to introduce myself," the boy said. "My name is Theodore. I am a resident of the Velvet Room. Or rather, an area separated from the original Velvet Room. But do not be alarmed. Your body is still in the real world. Think of this moment as an event within a dream. Normally my master would be here as well, but an unfortunate dilemma had occurred. As a result, my two older sisters and I had to seal away portions of the Velvet Room to prevent us from getting locked in the distortions, much like what had happened to my younger sister."

"But why am I even here?" I asked. "I have to get back before-"

"Before your friend is eventually killed by a madman?" Theodore interrupted. "Believe me, I know. I have been monitoring your actions from afar. But you were rendered completely unresponsive at this point, so I felt I had to step in and help. It was the only way I could remind you of your bonds."

"...My bonds?" I repeated. "You mean, my friends?"

"Precisely," Theodore answered. "The bonds you have forged with your friends are your greatest strength. After all, weren't you the one who wanted to remain friends with everyone once you all escape?"

"How could I forget?" I asked in response.

"But it's just the seven of us now. A lot of people died since the killing game began. I mean, Kokichi and Angie supposedly escaped, but I don't know what happened to them afterwards. Are they still alive?"

"You must not worry about that right now," Theodore said, trying to reassure me. "For now, I am sure you still have questions regarding the power inside you. Have you wondered why you recently experienced memories of someone else?"

"Sort of..." I admitted.

"Those were the memories of the real Kotone Shiomi, the girl who set foot in this Velvet Room 25 years ago," Theodore explained. "She sealed her soul away to imprison a dark being known as Nyx. Since then, I had vowed to watch over the seal she created, making sure no one tampered it. But for some reason, her soul was reborn inside you. As a result, you share the same power she had: the power of the Wild Card."

"But how can I use this power to save Shuichi?" I asked.

"The Wild Card's power varies depending on the user's bonds," Theodore continued as he took out some unusual-looking tarot cards. "Look through these specific cards. Do any of them remind you of the people you have met?"

I took the tarot cards from Theodore. I don't know much about fortune telling, so I had no clue what any of these symbols mean. Magician, Chariot, High Priestess, Empress, Aeon, Devil, Temperance, and Fortune... How-

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my mind. For a brief second, I saw my friends on the cards instead of the unusual symbols. Maki, Kaito, Angie, Kirumi, Keebo, Miu, Usami...and Shuichi, respectively. As I continued to look at the cards, I could hear their voices speak to me.

_ "You have to be careful deciding which people to trust. So compared to everyone else, you seem the most trustworthy." _

_ "Each of you are the heroes of your own stories! So act more like it!" _

_ "Love shall be your power and your strength. Treasure it always." _

_ "Merely mentioning your name caused him to become more talkative. You have clearly made a positive impact on him." _

_ "I am not your enemy. That is why I am helping you with your investigation." _

_ "Thanks, dumpy tits! No one's ever stood up to me before!" _

_ "You have to find the real truth! I can't let Chiaki's information go to waste! That's a big no-no!" _

_ "...Kaede, I know how you feel. I believe in you." _

The cards floated away from my grasp as they transformed into glowing light blue shapes, which then went into my body in a flash of light. I gasped as I felt newfound strength in my heart, strength I needed to save Shuichi from Idabashi's grasp.

"That expression..." Theodore commented, looking a bit surprised. "It has been so long since I saw that determination..." He smiled softly. "Come to think of it, you look so much like her as well."

"I do?" I asked.

"Well, not quite," Theodore admitted. "But I still see the resemblance. Now go. Your friends need you. But I can assure you that we will meet again at a later time."

* * *

I gasped as my eyes shot wide open. I nearly lost my balance as I grapes onto my podium. It didn't feel like time passed, but the dream felt so real. It was almost like...time stopped while I went to that elevator. But I know it didn't. I feel different, like I regained some confidence. I finally know what to say.

"We can't let Idabashi win," I encouraged.

Shuichi looked at me with a glazed expression. "K-Kaede...?" he muttered.

"You heard me!" I continued. "The seven of us made it this far! Backing out now will only let the mastermind win! We made a promise to escape together, so we have to keep going-"

"PARDON-ME, BUT-I-HAVE-SOMETHING-IMPORTANT-TO-SAY."


	118. The Greatest Power of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monodam reveals the secret to stopping Idabashi from completing his experiment.

Monodam? What's he doing back here?

"What do you want?" Maki coldly asked. "Haven't your father and siblings caused enough trouble for us?"

"THAT'S-ENTIRELY-TRUE," Monodam admitted. "BUT-NOT-ME. I-HAVE-BEEN-AGAINST-THIS-KILLING-THE-ENTIRE-TIME."

"Is that why you gave us Love Keys and Date Tickets?" Kirumi asked. "As well as why you repeatedly ask us to get along?"

"US-MONOKUBS-WERE-VERY-CLOSE-TO-KAORU," Monodam explained. "HE-SPENT-HIS-FREE-TIME-HANGING-OUT-WITH-US-AND-GIVING-US-FREQUENT-DIGITAL-CHECKUPS. I-WAS-THE-CLOSEST-TO-HIM, SINCE-HE-WAS-THE-ONE-I-CONSIDERED-A-TRUE-FRIEND. BUT-AS-YOU-ALL-SAW, HE-KILLED-HIMSELF-BEFORE-FATHER-COULD-BEGIN-PHASE-2-OF-PROJECT: DANGANRONPA. THAT-DEATH-SCARRED-ME-FOR-LIFE. SINCE-THEN, I-HAVE-VOWED-TO-LIVE-UP-TO-HIS-FINAL-WISH-AND-MAKE-SURE-EVERYONE-GETS-ALONG. IT-WORKED-WITH-RANTARO-AND-TSUMUGI. I'M-SURE-IT-WILL-WORK-FOR-ALL-OF-YOU."

"What do you mean by 'get along'?" Maki asked. "You haven't really explained how you want us to do that."

"I-MEAN...THIS," Monodam answered. When he took off his pacifier, a holographic projection appeared from his mouth. It showed what could have been Rantaro and Tsumugi, but their outfits were different. Was that what they wore before they received their tracking chip outfits?

* * *

"Hey there," Rantaro said. "My name is Rantaro Amami. At the time of this recording, I'm still the Ultimate Adventurer."

"And my name is Tsumugi Shirogane," Tsumugi chimed in. "Hopefully I'm still the Ultimate Librarian during the next killing game. We're making this video in hopes of reaching out to the surviving Ultimates." She frowned as she nervously rubbed her arm. "Watching this video only means we haven't survived..."

"C'mon, babe," Rantaro said, speaking in a soothing voice. He put his arm around Tsumugi's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't say that-"

"Hold on," Tsumugi interrupted as she put her finger on Rantaro's lips. "Did you brush your teeth before filming? I have to make sure because I saw you eat an apple earlier."

Rantaro chuckled. "Relax, I brushed my teeth three times and used mouthwash afterwards," he explained. "Now where were we?" He kissed Tsumugi's face multiple times, causing her to giggle.

"R-Rantaro, please!" Tsumugi said between fits of laughter. "We s-still have to make this video!"

"I'm only showing whoever's watching this what they need to end the killing game, sweetpea," Rantaro muttered, his lips inches away from Tsumugi's neck.

Tsumugi heavily blushed. "You know how I get when you call me that..." she muttered.

"I know," Rantaro whispered into her ear. He gave her a peck on the lips before facing the camera. "You see, after what happened to Kaoru, we realized what he meant when he said we should get along. It's the same reason why we survived this killing game: love."

"But it doesn't have to be romantic love," Tsumugi added. "As someone who grew up in libraries, I can recall all kinds of books that included various types of love. Love between relatives, platonic love... That word can refer to any type of bond. In fact, it might as well be more powerful than hope and despair combined."

"Speaking of hope and despair, love can surprisingly factor for both sides," Rantaro continued. "We found that out from a book Kaoru left for us in his lab. The book mentioned a passing rumor that even the madwoman Junko Enoshima loved someone, but she killed him just so she could experience despair. That's when Tsumugi and I came to the conclusion on just how powerful love is."

"So you can't give up now!" Tsumugi encouraged. "Use that love to defeat the mastermind! No matter what he might do to you, please get along no matter what! Don't let Kaoru's final words go to waste!"

* * *

The message ended at that point, allowing Monodam to put his pacifier back in his mouth. "THAT'S-WHY-I-WANT-EVERYONE-TO-GET-ALONG," he said. "RANTARO-AND-TSUMUGI-ASKED-ME-TO-RECORD-THAT-MESSAGE. BUT-THAT-WASN'T-THE-ONLY-THING-I-DID. THOSE-PHOTOS-IN-TSUMUGI'S-LAB-WERE-TAKEN-BY-ME."

"So it was your shadow I saw in the courtyard photo," Shuichi realized.

"BUT-THAT'S-NOT-ALL," Monodam continued. "I-TAMPERED-WITH-THE-KILLING-GAME-RULES-TO-HINT-KAORU'S-WISH."

Kaoru's wish... Is he talking about...? "It's the rule saying the killing game will end with two spotless," I realized aloud.

"CORRECT," Monodam confirmed. "FATHER'S-ORIGINAL-RULE-WAS-THAT-HE-WOULD-DETERMINE-WHEN-THE-KILLING-GAME-ENDS, LIKE-WHAT-HE-TRIED-TO-DO-AFTER-THE-FOURTH-TRIAL. BUT-BY-MAKING-YOU-ALL-THINK-THE-KILLING-GAME-WOULD-END-WITH-TWO-SPOTLESS, IT-WAS-TO-MAKE-SURE-EVERYONE-GOT-ALONG." He used his arms to form a heart shape. "SO-PLEASE, I-BEG-OF-YOU, DON'T-LET-KAORU'S-SACRIFICE-BECOME-MOOT-"

"Rise and shine, ursine!"

As if on cue, the Monokubs showed up. "Alright, everything's set up for Phase 2," Monosuke revealed as Idabashi's face appeared on Monokuma's face monitor. "Now let's get Shuichi ready for the tests."

Idabashi looked at us. "Not yet, Monosuke," he said. "There appears to be something different with Subject 130. Could it be..." He was silent for a few seconds. "What the...? Why didn't the Nanokumas record the footage?"

"You don't have to replay the footage," I said. "I finally understand how to defeat you. My strong bonds with my friends will end the killing game! You tried to tear us apart, but I refuse to back down! This experiment of yours is over!"

"How do you expect to do that?" Idabashi asked. "Just take a look at your friends. They all appear conflicted to me."

"That's where you're wrong!" I disagreed, looking around the room to see the others with neutral expressions. "They share the same resolve I have!"

"She's right," Kaito agreed. "Before I came to this academy, I was so obsessed with going into space, thinking it's all I have to live for." He paused to use his inhaler. "Because of this stupid lung cancer, I tried hard to distance myself from others, so I never really saw the people I met as real friends. They were all just sidekicks I helped improve. But things are different now." He placed his hand on Shuichi's shoulder. "I never thought I'd see Shuichi as a friend. But it's not just him." He briefly glanced at Maki. "I don't even remember the last time I fell in love." He raised a clenched fist in determination. "I've got more reasons to live now! I won't let you lay a hand on the one guy I'm proud to call a permanent sidekick!"

"Coming to this academy has changed my life," Kirumi said. "Beforehand, I thought I would simply live out my purpose to serve the other Ultimates. And for a while, it felt like the same routine." She grasped onto Gonta's insect cage. "But past events had reshape my perspective on life. I cannot even recall the last time I had ever made true friends, ones I wish to protect with all my might. The vow I made after watching my motive video will stay true to my heart, even when I finally rejoin civilization. I will carry out my duties to project everyone, for both Ryoma and Gonta! Their deaths will not be in vain!"

"I dunno about the others, but I've got my reasons to keep goin'," Miu said. "I spent my whole damn life being alone with my inventions. Hell, even the guys back home saw me as a hookup call. But everything changed when I met Keebs and Kaediot. They're the only ones who really care 'bout me." She genuinely smiled. "I still think about how Kaede defended me from Kokichi's cruel words. Nobody's ever done that to me aside from my ma. And Keebs... He sure ain't just a boytoy. He's my first real boyfriend. It might sound selfish, but so what? I won't let you lay a ****in' hand on me or my friends! We're in this 'til the very end!"

"When I became the Ultimate Assassin, I lost everything," Maki said. "That included my childhood friend. She died because of me. Her death left me emotionally scarred. Since then, I vowed to not get attached to others, since a repeat event will only hinder my skills as an assassin." She looked over at me and smiled. "But Kaede...changed everything. At first I only saw her as someone I could trust as a secret keeper. I couldn't guard my research lab all the time. Someone was going to walk in and discover I'm not the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Eventually I learned to let my guard down and accept Kaede as a real friend. She's practically my best friend thanks to her contagious smile and optimism. Since then, I decided to believe in my feelings. And hopefully...we'll continue to remain friends after we escape."

"Well Shuichi?" I asked. "Don't you have something you want to say?"

Shuichi looked over at me. "Ah...maybe," he sheepishly answered. "But what do you expect me to say? I mean, I still don't have any memories regarding what happened last year. I can't seem to get why I feel worse when I was finally on the right path to recovery."

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," I reassured. "Just look at it this way: the Gofer Project was supposedly fictional. There's a strong chance your uncle and his wife are still alive. Don't you want to see them again?"

"...I do," Shuichi admitted, looking at the chains on his wrists and he started tugging at them.

"Then step up and fight back!" I encouraged, countering his negativity. "Once we escape, they'll be happy to see you again! Don't you want that to happen? If so, let's get out of here together!"

Tears formed near Shuichi's eyes as he smiled. "Thank you, Kaede," he said. "You're right. Uncle Daiki and Mika are probably worried sick about me." He laughed gently. "And Uncle Daiki is a skilled detective. If anything, he's probably working day and night to find me. In that case, I can't keep him and Mika waiting." He started to struggle against the chains. "I have family to get back to! Even if you try to break my mind, nothing will stop me from returning to Fuefuki!"

Maki looked back at me. "I just realized something," she spoke up. "Kaede, you've been the group leader since this killing game began. A lot of people are now dead, but you're still cheerful and optimistic. You were also able to help keep us together despite what Monokuma tried to do to us. But more importantly, you made sure no one betrayed me after Kokichi exposed my real talent. So while you're still the Ultimate Pianist, you could be more fitting for a second talent: the Ultimate Love."

I smiled back in response. "Ultimate Love..." I repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"Hold up!" Miu shouted. "We can't start celebrating yet! Keebo hasn't offered his two cents!"

"Oh yeah!" I agreed. "Ready to put a stop to Project: Danganronpa, Keebo?"

That was when I realized Keebo was acting strange. He stood on his podium, not saying a single word to any of us. Worse, I failed to realize his eyes were glowing bright blue. Did something happen to him?

"C'mon, Keebo!" Kaito encouraged. "Say something!"

But Keebo still didn't say anything. "K-Keebs...?" Miu whimpered, showing concern. "What's wrong? Did you forget to recharge your batteries before the trial?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Subject 40," Idabashi claimed. "K1-B0 is back to functioning properly." He chuckled. "Yes... He is finally acting more like his old self."

"...What?" Maki muttered.

"Isn't that right, K1-B0?" Idabashi asked.

"Yes, Master," Keebo stated, his voice drained of all emotions. "I will not accept anyone or anything that hinders your experiment. Project: Danganronpa must continue."


	119. A Hidden Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Keebo?

Without another word, Keebo walked over to Shuichi and unlocked the chains on his wrists. "You are coming with me, Subject 154," the Ultimate Robot ordered as he grabbed Shuichi's wrist. "Phase 2 of Project: Danganronpa is about to begin."

"Keebo, quit acting like this!" Kaito shouted. "Don't you remember Shuichi?!"

"He can no longer remember anything," Idabashi explained. "The K1-B0 you see before you is not the same robot you all remember. With my experiment revealed, he no longer has a need to put on a charade."

"What do you mean?" Maki asked. "What's happening to Keebo?"

"Absolutely nothing," Idabashi answered. "As the student camera, it was his job to blend in among the test subjects. But I cannot have him blurt out my plan, so I fabricated a false identity for him as camouflage. By using research I gathered from Makoto Naegi and Hajime Hinata, I was able to give him a proper personality based on those two Ultimates combined. Granted the Hope Protocol from my notes on Makoto went a bit haywire, but it was a success nonetheless. But now that there is no need for that identity anyone, I simply terminated it from his database."

"You deleted his personality?!" I asked.

Miu grasped her podium as tears streamed down her face. "You did that to your own creation...?" she fumed. "Keebo's not some kinda toy! He's a living being who deserves to be treated like one!"

"But K1-B0 has fulfilled his role," Idabashi insisted. "He gathered information on all of you, so now he is back to his initial programming: to serve as my trusted assistant. There was no need to keep his false identity, just like there is no use stopping my experiment. No matter how much you fight, you can never stop Project: Danganronpa. I have spent so long working on it! I can never let my research go to waste now!"

"No!" Miu protested. She ran over to Keebo and grabbed his shoulders. "Snap outta it, Keebs!" she sobbed as she shook him. "You're better than this!"

"I already said K1-B0's false identity is terminated," Idabashi repeated. "You cannot-"

BZZT!

Keebo groaned in pain as he released his grip on Shuichi and clutched his forehead.

"Keebo!" Maki cried out.

"Are you alright, Keebo?" Kirumi asked. "Please say something!"

"I...can barely...control it..." Keebo gasped. "Looks like...this is the end..."

"Don't say that!" Miu sobbed. "We'll escape together! I'll even let you live with me and my ma! D-Doesn't that sound nice?"

"I'm...sorry..." Keebo gasped as he slowly placed his metallic hand on Miu's cheek. "I could not fight with you...until the end... But...your choice is not wrong... The real...enemy...is...Professor Idabashi. So, please...stop him...a-and save... Save Shuichi...from...death..." With that, his eyes glowed blue again.

"Keebo..." Shuichi muttered.

"Keebs!" Miu sobbed as she threw her arms around Keebo and hugged him. "Hang in there, you handsome hunk of metal! Fight back!"

But Keebo responded by pushing Miu aside and grabbing Shuichi's wrist. "Project: Danganronpa must continue," he repeated.

"That is a good robot, K1-B0," Idabashi said. "Now bring him over to me."

Keebo dragged Shuichi over to Idabashi and the Monokubs, all while we cried out to him. But it wasn't working. It was just as Idabashi said. Keebo wasn't acting like his old self. He had become the Ultimate Neuroscientist's assistant. I couldn't recognize him anymore.

"You see, subjects?" Idabashi asked. "This is the end. Subject 154 will become a scientific breakthrough. However, the rest of you are all free to go. Monokubs, please escort them to the underground passage. Oh, and make sure that fabrication of the outside world is dismantled first."

"Sure thing, Pops!" Monosuke replied. He and the other Monokubs walked over to us. "Alright youse subjects! Time to bring you back-"

Suddenly the monitor in Monokuma's head started showing static. "What is...meaning...?" Idabashi asked, but the static kept on cutting off his words.

The next thing I saw was a large flash of light. In a few seconds, everything related to the Gofer Project disappeared from my mind as new images started to take shape-

Wait...these aren't new images...

...

I...remember...

I remember what really happened to me!

* * *

My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I live in Ashibetsu, Hokkaido with my parents. My mom is a professional cello player and my dad is a junior high music teacher. I naturally became fond of classical music through them. But everything changed when I discovered the beauty of playing piano.

When my parents first saw me playing a toy piano, they showered me with praise, saying they have a musical prodigy for a daughter. A few years later, they hired private tutors and encouraged me to keep playing piano. Since then, my skills improved with every lesson. I grew up learning how to play different songs flawlessly. Eventually I started winning numerous contests, which led to me being acknowledged as the Ultimate Pianist.

After one of my recitals, I received a visit from an unexpected attendant: the Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi. As the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, he wanted me to attend the school. He even gave me an application to fill out once I got home. I accepted the offer right away. Why would I refuse this opportunity? Not only is the school famous for guaranteeing success after graduation, but the school's Reserve Course changed to help ordinary students uncover their talents. So in a way, attending Hope's Peak Academy was perfect for me.

After submitting my application, I was allowed to visit the school for a psychological exam. And that girl in Idabashi's video... That _was_ me! I remember expressing my desire to help people smile, as well as my faith in humanity's future. When I was finished with the exam, the teachers scoring me looked pleased with the results. They said they would get back to me once they finish examining the other Ultimates who applied.

About a month later, I received an acceptance letter from the school. My parents were so proud of me when I showed them the letter. They ended up calling everyone else in the family to tell them the good news. It was embarrassing, but I didn't mind. I made it this far because of my parents' support. Thanks to them, I have a promising future as a professional musician, just like my mom.

But that happiness didn't last long. Right before the next school year started, there were news reports detailing the disappearance of 16 Ultimates from all over the country. It sparked a huge outcry, with Future Foundation warning all Ultimates to hide their talents from the world until the person responsible for the disappearances is found. If that wasn't enough, Hope's Peak had shut down until the missing Ultimates were found. Even while I had to act like a normal student, I kept track of Future Foundation's progress on locating the missing Ultimates, longing to play piano again. But I didn't have a choice. As the Ultimate Pianist, there was a high risk that I would get captured.

Too bad things got worse from there.

I was walking to Shining Star International High School one morning when I was forcefully shoved into a car. I tried to fight back, but those men were too strong. I could only cry for help as I was dragged in. Even when the neighbors did rush over to my rescue, I'm not sure what happened next. I felt a stabbing feeling in my neck as I lost consciousness.

When I finally woke up, I found myself strapped inside a pod with a helmet on my head. I looked around, only to see thirteen other teens in similar pods. I also heard some voices nearby.

"Why is that one completely unconscious? I thought I told you to lightly drug them!"

"We didn't have a choice, boss. He kept on gyrating like he had a seizure. We had to give him a stronger dose."

"...Fine. Just strap him in like all the others."

The next thing I saw was a man carrying a capped teen in a blazer uniform over to an empty pod and strapping him in. "That should be the last of them," the man said. "Now about the money you promised..."

"Of course. Monosuke, please give him his reward."

"Sure thing, Pops."

To my surprise, a smaller version of Monokuma walked up to the man and gave him some yen. As the man left, all I could think about was that Monokuma. Does that mean...this is some kind of killing game? Is this what happened to the disappeared Ultimates?

I peeked out from my pod to see a holographic man in a wheelchair with four other small Monokumas. That face... I recognize him!

"Thank you for your cooperation," the man said. "As all of you probably know, I am Professor Isas Idabashi, the Ultimate Neuroscientist. You all probably have questions, so allow me to explain. First of all, the thirteen of you were chosen to take part in my recent experiment, which I call Project: Danganronpa. The objective is to study Junko Enoshima's mind for personal reasons, but to do that, I have to figure out which one of you is fortunate enough to move on from Phase 1 of the experiment. Granted not all of you will survive the selection process, but it is necessary for the next phase.

"What you are all strapped to are what I call Blackout Helmets. The devices have the power to suppress memories in a manor similar to supposed memory loss. The light they emit stimulates the basal nuclei and the hippocampus-" He stopped himself and chuckled. "Who am I kidding? None of you will even remember this moment."

Suddenly a weird-sounding laugh came from one of the pods. "What do you find so amusing?" Idabashi asked.

"Your experiment is gonna fail," the boy inside the pod claimed. "You claim to have this flawless plan, but I'll bring it down from the inside. So if you want me to play your little game, you have to get through my unbreakable mind first!"

"We'll see about that," Idabashi muttered. "Monodam, begin the First Memory Reprogram! And make sure Subject 52a and Subject 52b receive the extra-special treatment."

One of the Monokumas, the green one, wordlessly glanced at two of the pods. "What is it, Monodam?" Idabashi asked, getting impatient. "Begin the reprogramming!"

"I'll do it!" the pink Monokuma volunteered, running over to a control panel. "Initiating the First Memory Reprogram!"

The last thing I felt was a throbbing headache before I passed out. And what happened next...seemed a bit weird.

I woke up in a locker and found myself in a classroom. After looking around, that was when I met Shuichi. But now that I think about it, it wasn't really like that.

It happened twice, kind of like...deja vu.

And that's how the killing game really began, although it was never a real killing game to begin with. The famed Ultimate Neuroscientist captured Ultimates for his sick, twisted experiment. I'm one of his recent victims. We're just a bunch of lab rats to him.

* * *

When I came back to reality, I was gasping as every forgotten memory returned to my head. Looking around the trial room, I was now fully awake. The entire truth was finally revealed. And sure enough, the others felt the same way.

Miu let out a horrified scream. "What is it, Miu?" I asked.

"It's... I-It's..." Miu stammered. "Why the **** am I wearin' pink?!" She tugged at her tracking chip outfit. "Get this disgusting color off me!"

Kaito also realized what he was wearing. "Why didn't anyone tell me I was wearing one sleeve?!" he asked as he adjusted his coat so he was wearing it properly.

Kirumi gasped softly. "I remember..." she said. "I was never the prime minister of Japan. I am actually the real prime minister's daughter!"

Maki clenched her jaw and fists. It looked like she was...crying? "...I can't go back," she claimed. "They're probably still after me."

Then there was Shuichi, who looked amazed. "I remember everything..." he muttered. "The murder case of Fuefuki, meeting Yuki and the others, and that place..." He clutched his chest, right above his heart. "That's right... I remember what the voice in my head really is..."

"Did you do this?" I asked Idabashi. "Did you somehow restored all of our memories?"

"No, that wasn't me!" Idabashi shouted. "I would never-"

"That would be me!"

My gaze turned to one of the monitors, revealing a familiar white rabbit. "I'm Magical Miracle Girl  ★ Usami!" she announced. "In the name of Future Foundation, I'll punish you for hurting my students!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you know why Usami has V3 class trial portraits in the game's database! http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Sprites:Monomi/Usami#Other Assets


	120. The Outside World's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usami to the rescue!

"Daddy...who's that?" Monophanie asked as she pointed at Usami.

"Don't worry, little sis," Monosuke reassured. "It's prolly just a virus. Pops'll take care of it. ...Right?"

"Of course, Monosuke," Idabashi confirmed. "Let me just type in my virus-removal code and...

...

"...What?! Why is that virus still here?!"

"Because I'm a big girl now!" Usami cheered triumphantly. "I won't let anyone tamper with my programming anymore!"

Chiaki appeared next to Usami. "What she means is that she added special firewall software to her programming," she translated.

"If only Miss Gekkogahara could see me now!" Usami cheered.

"Usami?!" Kaito asked, confused. "What are you and Chiaki doing here?!"

"I can explain that," I replied. "They started helping us from the academy's computer system after Gonta's trial. While Chiaki searched through computer data, Usami hid in my Monopad and told me about Chiaki's findings." I looked back at Usami. "Is that how you were able to restore our memories?"

Usami nodded in response. "Professor Idabashi was the one who invented the Flashback Lights and Blackout Helmets," she explained. "In a way, it would make sense for him to have a reset button to undo those effects. All I did was press that button to change all of you back to your real selves."

"Alright professor, start talkin'!" Miu demanded. "Why'd ya make me look like a ****in' Barbie doll?!"

"Do not blame me," Idabashi responded. "Monophanie was the one who designed all of your outfits."

"She's also the one who screwed up the First Memory Reprogram..." Monosuke grumbled.

"That was only because Monodam wasn't activating it!" Monophanie protested.

"Oh yeah..." Monotaro remembered. "Why was that?"

"FATHER-WANTED-RANTARO-AND-TSUMUGI-TO-HAVE-DIFFERENT-IDENTITIES-FOR-THE-SECOND-KILLING-GAME," Monodam explained. "I-DIDN'T-WANT-TO-SAY-GOODBYE-TO-MY-FRIENDS."

"Too bad little sis doesn't know shit 'bout the Blackout Helmets," Monokid chimed in. "Monodam's the tech genius. He's got the know-how for everythin' we use."

"That's why I screwed up the First Memory Reprogram," Monophanie continued. "The original idea was for Rantaro and Tsumugi to have they're identities changed, while everyone else only forgot about meeting Daddy.

"Instead, everyone forgot all about their Ultimate talents. Daddy found out about the mistake, so he demanded that we should fix it. That was when we met all of you for the first time. But things worked out for me, since I'm the one who made your tracking chip outfits."

"Then why'd ya make me wear pink?!" Miu demanded.

"I made your outfits based on what I think would look best on you," Monophanie answered. "But by the time all of you were captured, I didn't have enough time to finish everyone's outfits. I had to make sure everyone was properly dressed before Phase 1 began.

"So not only did we get everyone dressed with help from Daddy's Despair Toxin...

"...but we were also able to properly activate the First Memory Reprogram."

"Unfortunately that created a few issues," Idabashi spoke up. "Aside from Subject 52a and Subject 52b, I had to rely on my research to restore your identities. That is why Subject 154 had complete amnesia detailing what happened a year ago. I was unable to figure out what occurred in Fuefuki at the time. But no matter, I can still continue my experiment-"

"No...that's wrong," Shuichi interrupted. "Because I remember everything, including how I was put in a similar situation. It all started when the murder case detailing a local news reporter named Masumi Yamamoto got out of hand. The police asked for Uncle Daiki to help out and he insisted on getting me involved as well. But I turned down the offer. The circumstances of Ms. Yamamoto's death felt suspicious. Something didn't seem right regarding the supposed culprit. If anything, it felt more like him killing Mr. Maeda was more like a copycat murder. And with rumors regarding this supposed Midnight Channel spreading throughout town, I decided the best way to figure things out was to use myself as bait.

"With my uncle's help, I was able to get an interview at a local talk show. It wasn't much. I just had to answer some questions. It scared me a bit, but I thought about Uncle Daiki's advice and stayed calm the entire time. Luckily all that hard work paid off when a man in a delivery truck kidnapped me and threw me into a TV-"

"A television?" Kirumi questioned. "That seems highly unlikely."

"Yeah...it is," Shuichi admitted. "But the next thing I knew, I was in a fog-covered prison. After exploring for what felt like hours, that was when I met...him."

...Huh? What's that next to Shuichi? It kind of looks like a child wearing a black cloak, but I can't really see its face...

"He talked about how weak I am for an Ultimate Detective," Shuichi continued as the child wrapped its arms around his legs. "He said a real detective shouldn't feel guilty for making the right choice. That I'm too scared of uncovering the truth due to a past incident." He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "That was when I heard my soon-to-be friends call out to me, saying I shouldn't reject what that thing was saying..." I could see tears stream down his face. "But how could I when he was right? Everything he was saying about me was true. So...I accepted him as my real self."

The child lowered the cloak's hood, revealing a face that...looks like a younger version of Shuichi?! **"That man was really scary..."** he whimpered. **"I can't be a detective as long as that gaze haunts my mind..."**

"I ended up absorbing him," Shuichi continued. "Since then, my mental health became worse and it felt like I lost the ability to smile. My friends did everything they could to help, like sign me up for a crossdress pageant during the school festival, but it didn't work. Even when we found the true culprit behind Ms. Yamamoto's murder, I still felt awful. It got worse when that same culprit tried to single me out, saying I was different from my friends. He tried to get me to join him because he claimed to be just like me."

"I dunno who you're talking about, but you're better than this!" Kaito encouraged as he pounded his fist on his podium. "You just gotta think about how much you've improved!"

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at us. "I know," he agreed. "During my time here, I was able to figure out what was wrong with me. The voice in my head was right, but I made the mistake of letting it cloud my thoughts. He was a part of me this whole time, not a representation of my whole self. I do have self-worth. I have people who actually care about me. And more importantly..." He looked right at me. "I found reasons to live."

Suddenly a blue glow appeared around Shuichi's body. The child standing next to him transformed into a man holding a torch, still wearing a black cloak. The man vanished as the blue glow died down. To my surprise, Shuichi looked different. His skin regained color and from what I could see under his hat and bangs, his eyes were amber instead of grey. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the foundation under his eyes.

I'm not sure what just happened, but I think I was the only one who saw it...

"So I'll tell you the same thing I told that deranged cop," Shuichi told Idabashi as he freed himself from Keebo's grasp. "I don't want to live if it means becoming your lackey. I would rather die with everyone else!"

"No matter," Idabashi dismissed. "I will still continue the experiment by force-"

BZZT!

Keebo groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "What...happened?" he asked, his eyes turning back to normal.

"Keebs!" Miu cried out. "You're back!"

"But how?" Maki asked. "Was it Usami's doing?"

"It wasn't," Chiaki admitted. "But I think I know who it was."

"Gonta do his best!"

Another monitor revealed the source of the voice. Alter Ego Gonta? How is he here? Didn't he get executed with the real Gonta?

Kirumi gasped. "...Gonta?" she asked. "You are...still alive?"

"How are you here?" Kaito asked. "We saw you get executed!"

"Gonta escape to ver-chew-ul world before giant bug stab him," Alter Ego Gonta explained. "That when Gonta met ver-chew-ul world's people. They help Gonta learn more about kon-poo-ters 'til he got smart enough to travel through data. So Gonta can help everyone, like save Keebo from mastermind."

"You saved me?" Keebo asked. "How?"

"Gonta heard mastermind say he ter-mon-ate Keebo," Alter Ego Gonta continued. "But Gonta did same thing to fake Keebo and restore real Keebo. It not much, but Gonta had to help. Cuz Kirumi inspired Gonta from beginning!"

Kirumi was crying as she smiled. "Just like what the real Gonta would have said..." she recalled.

"But Gonta and ver-chew-ul world's people not alone," Alter Ego Gonta revealed. "Academy's surrounded by helicopters. Someone from outside world helped."

"And who's that?" Miu asked.

As if on cue, a third monitor revealed a third face. "Thanks Datamine," he said. "I finally see them."

"K-Kokichi?!" Keebo asked.

Kokichi smiled wide as he looked at us. "Ah-haha, you guys thought I died?!" he assumed. "I would never! Noooo way!"

Shuichi looked dumbfounded. "Is that really you, Kokichi?" he asked.

"That's right, Cracker Jack!" Kokichi replied with finger guns. He started singing. "I'm gonna live till I die! I'm gonna laugh 'stead of cry!"

"That's Kokichi, alright," Kaito said with a sigh.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well assuming you and the Detective Prince came across my messages, you already know about my super-duper special heist plans," Kokichi explained. "Turns out Idabashi's treasure wasn't what I expected, so I got Datamine to open up an exit pathway for me to escape. But it wasn't all a colossal waste."

As if on cue, a familiar Polynesian girl popped up next to Kokichi. "Alola!" she said with a wave. "It's so good to see everyone again!"

Monophanie looked at the monitor and gasped. "Angie!" she exclaimed. "You're alive! What happened to you?!"

"I don't know," Angie admitted. "Kokichi brought me to this weird lab, restored all my memories, and then we came across this man controlling a robotic Monokuma. I realized he was the one who made me think I was worshipping a false god, so I vowed to never stray from my beliefs. Then this floral mask appeared on my face and I heard the ocean goddess Hinemoana speak to me-"

"Okay, that's enough," Kokichi interrupted. "Basically I brought Angie back to her senses and she's now an honorary member of D.I.C.E.."

"That is a relief," Kirumi said. "I am glad to see you are back to your old self, Angie."

"I was a fool to think Atua was false," Angie replied. "But not anymore! I'll carry his message like the oracle I was destined to be!"

"We also helped Future Foundation track down the location of this academy," Kokichi revealed. "They've got helicopters swarming the place. Sure the heist was a bust, but I was able to stop Professor Idabashi before anything bad happened!"

"What?!" Idabashi asked.

"You heard him!" I shouted. "Our friends were able to help us from the outside! There's no use for your experiment to continue! Project: Danganronpa is officially over!"

"Are you...serious?!" Idabashi angrily asked. "Future Foundation is really here?!"

Miu laughed. "That's what you get for hurtin' my Keebo!" she cheered.

"No... This cannot be!" Idabashi cried out. "I spent so many years planning this experiment! I could never let my research go to waste!"

"It's all because of our bonds!" I exclaimed. "We stayed loyal to each other no matter what motives you came up with! Now it's finally paying off! We're going to escape together!"

Idabashi looked at us with an angry glare. "You okay, Pops?" Monosuke asked.

"I refuse to let Project: Danganronpa end like this!" Idabashi vowed. "If I give up now, Suzu will never be avenged! I have to continue for her sake!"

"FATHER, PLEASE-STOP," Monodam begged. "YOU-MUST-KNOW-WHEN-TO-GIVE-UP."

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Maki asked. "There's still a glass dome surrounding the academy."

"I'll do it," Keebo volunteered. "I'll be the one to save all of you.

"It's not what my inner voice is saying. It's what I think is best. The professor made me as a student camera. I exist within his experiment. There's no need for me to exist in the outside world."

"What?!" Miu panicked. She ran over to Keebo. "You can't give up now! You finally came back!"

"It's okay," Maki reassured. "If Keebo thinks it's best for him to sacrifice himself to save us, let him do that."

"Well I don't mind," Kokichi spoke up. "But I want someone in there to get my heist diary. It's super important."

"No!" Miu sobbed. "I won't lose you again!"

"Come on, Miu," I said. "We shouldn't forget about believing in each other. Keebo might be on to something."

"Kaede's right," Keebo told Miu. He held both of her hands and gently squeezed them, making her gasp. "The outside world doesn't have a place for me. So the least I could do is bring the professor's experiment to an end."

"K-Keebs..." Miu whimpered.

Keebo smiled softly and surprised Miu with a peck on her lips. "Thank you, Miu," he said. "I'll miss you most of all."

* * *

Keebo flew outside as the rest of us (including Idabashi's Monokuma camera and the Monokubs) followed him. He looked at us as Miu clutched her fists near her heart, crying tears of joy. Keebo smiled as well before pressing a button on his body. He glowed blue as he flew over to the glass dome and the red button kept on beeping. While we couldn't see him anymore, a huge explosion occurred, shattering the dome. When the dust cleared, helicopters flew into the area.

"Isas Idabashi, you're under arrest for illegal experiments and abducting Prime Minister Hideaki Tojo's daughter!"

"Crap..." Idabashi muttered as Future Foundation soldiers emerged from the helicopters.

"Exisals assemble!" the Monokubs cried out. Then their Exisals appeared and they got in them.

"Don't worry, Pops!" Monosuke shouted. "We were programmed to protect you, so that's what we'll do!"

"No, there is no time for that!" Idabashi disagreed. "Go retrieve Motherkuma!"

"No way!" Monokid yelled. "Your safety's top priority!"

"Do not worry about me!" Idabashi shouted. "Now do as I say-" With that, the Monokuma unit lost his signal.

"Daddy!" Monophanie cried out.

"We better do as he said," Monosuke realized. "Now let's go get big sis!"

As the five Exisals ran into the academy, I looked around with a smile, seeing the members of Future Foundation serach the area for Idabashi. We did it. The killing game really is over. I can finally return to the outside world with all of my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The six main survivors are meant to parallel the original survivors from the first game, while (much like the second game) four of the surviving characters are voiced by Wendee Lee, Kyle Herbert, Derek Stephen Prince, and Natalie Hoover.


	121. Return to Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the killing game over, it's time for the Ultimates to return to the outside world.

That's how the twisted experiment called Project: Danganronpa finally ended. Idabashi was ultimately arrested while the Monokubs were brought in for questioning. And it was all thanks to me, the piano-playing prodigy who kept everyone together through strong bonds of friendship. I was hailed as a savior for bringing the insane professor to justice and rescuing Usami and Chiaki, who were both brought back to Future Foundation's main headquarters. This was promised to be the final killing game ever. The outside world was perfectly fine. It was almost like the Tragedy never happened, although the museums and school textbooks still showcased the event's most historical events.

As for me and the other surviving Ultimates, we were going to be escorted to Nagoya City West Medical Center for rehabilitation. But I didn't mind. After spending weeks in that school-like prison, I needed the therapy. If anything, I finally accomplished my goal of escaping with all of my friends. And even when we go our separate ways, that hope will keep us together.

Hope.

Hope...

Hope...?

This is hope?

...

No, it's stronger than that. This was never a battle between hope and despair. It was about how love can motivate people in different ways. Idabashi's love for his dead sister pushed him to creating this killing game, while the platonic love I have for my friends (and the romantic love for Shuichi) kept me motivated to escape. And it's like Maki said during the last trial: I kept the group together no matter what Idabashi did to us. My optimistic behavior is what earned me the title of Ultimate Love.

And you know what? I'll 'wear' that title with pride.

* * *

The six of us were currently on a helicopter taking us to the medical center. We were given the opportunity to take whatever we wanted before we left, so we were back to wearing our original school uniforms with suitcases containing various items. I still wore the pink sapphire ring, while Kirumi insisted on wearing Gonta's insect cage, which she wanted to keep as a memory of him. At the moment, we sat in comfortable silence, happy we were finally able to leave together.

Eventually I was the first one to speak. "What are you planning on doing once we recovered?" I asked, hoping to start a group conversation.

"Are you talking to us?" Maki asked.

"I am," I happily answered. "This rehabilitation won't last long, so I want to stay in touch with all of you. Besides, we're still friends from here on out. Including Angie and Kokichi."

"Too bad they're heading over to the hospital by van," Kaito said, recalling what Future Foundation told us earlier. "I was able to pick up Kokichi's so-called 'heist diary'. If he came with us, I would've given it to him."

Shuichi and me froze up and looked at each other, remembering a specific entry from that diary. "What?" Kaito asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Luckily Miu cleared her throat. "Is no one gonna ask me what Keebo gave me?" she asked.

Maki sighed. "What did Keebo give you?" she asked with an eye-roll.

"I'm glad ya asked!" Miu answered. She revealed a USB drive in her hands. "I dunno what's in this, but somethin' tells me it's got Keebs' backup data. I just need to ask Future Foundation for his blueprints and I should be able to rebuild him."

"We'll be able to get Keebo back?" I realized. "That's great!"

"I also have plans of my own," Kirumi spoke up. "I plan on contacting my father about a proposal regarding the Reptites."

Alter Ego Gonta, who was in Kirumi's Monopad, looked surprised. "That Gonta's family!" he remembered.

"Precisely," Kirumi replied. "If things go well, they will become part of Japan's citizens."

"That great news!" Alter Ego Gonta cheered. "Gonta's human family will accept Reptite family!"

"But that is not the only matter I wish to discuss," Kirumi continued. "Prior to my abduction, I was doing research regarding my mother's disappearance. She left my father and myself two weeks after my birth without a trace of evidence. I am not even sure what she looks like now. But recently I was able to uncover an important clue." She gestured to a circular pendant hanging from her neck. "According to my father, this crystal was rumored to have a special power. It allows the wearer to dispel lies and illuminate the truth. Upon further research, I discovered this supposed rumor was spread among fortune tellers, meaning my mother was one of them. If only I could figure out her name..."

"You still made some progress," Kaito pointed out. "It's better than nothing."

"That is true," Kirumi agreed. "I should be able to uncover her identity soon enough."

I noticed Maki looked upset. "Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

"I remembered what happened before Idabashi captured me," Maki explained. "I just got back from another assignment when my head supervisor told me he found someone better. That meant I was no longer needed, which means they will stop offering money to the orphanage I grew up in."

"So what?" Miu asked. "Ya need a new job or somethin'?"

"It's worse than that," Maki clarified as she tightly closed her eyes. "According to the contract I signed, I will be obligated to remain an assassin until I'm no longer needed. In other words, I will be asked to..." She heaved, unable to finish the sentence.

"Are you saying there are men after you?" Kirumi guessed.

"It's needed to avoid witnesses," Maki continued, still upset. "I planned to disguise myself as a normal student from Brave Heart Hall High School, so I stole a uniform I found in a trash can. That's what I'm currently wearing." She opened her eyes. "But I don't think it's enough. It probably won't take long before they track me down."

"Then how about you stay with me?" Kaito offered.

Maki looked surprised. "...What?" she muttered.

"I'm serious," Kaito insisted. "My grandparents are nice people. I'm sure they won't mind having another mouth to feed."

"But what about the men after me?" Maki asked.

"I'll ask my uncle to track down the organization," Shuichi suggested. "If he's able to get a good lead, you won't have to worry about being an assassin and he'll even offer money to the orphanage."

"You really think he can help?" Maki wondered.

"Uncle Daiki was the one who showed me how important it is to be sympathetic with clients," Shuichi answered. "He'll even follow through and make sure things are properly resolved."

Maki smiled. "Your uncle sounds like a good man," she complimented.

"He is," the helicopter pilot unexpectedly spoke up. "When you guys went missing, he stormed into Future Foundation's headquarters and volunteered to lead the investigation."

"He...really did that?" Shuichi asked, surprised.

"You betcha," the helicopter pilot confirmed. "He was worried about you the most, Shuichi. He refused to quit until you were safe. Good thing those D.I.C.E. people gave us the information of your whereabouts. He was about to pass out from exhaustion."

Shuichi tugged down on the brim of his hat, but I could still see tears stream down his face. "He saved me..." he muttered, smiling softly. "Uncle Daiki helped save me..."

* * *

Eventually the helicopter arrived at Nagoya City West Medical Center. We got off and met up with Kokichi and Angie, who were also wearing their original school uniforms. With my suitcase in hand, I was ready to begin this next stage of my life.

"Alright guys," I said. "The eight of us are going to be here together from now on. Ready to make the most of it?"

"Of course!" Angie cheerfully agreed. "Praise Atua for giving us a second chance at life!"

"I dunno 'bout that Atua crap, but I'm glad we all got outta that hellhole," Miu added, sounding relieved.

"But this can't be the end," Maki pointed out. "Not after everything we've been through together."

"Of course not," Kirumi chimed in. "We still have a lot of questions that currently remain unanswered."

"No duh!" Kokichi agreed. "I still need Shuichi and Kaede to help me out with a special heist."

"What about us?" Kaito asked.

"Hmm..." Kokichi mused as he put his hand on his chin. "What do you think, Morgan?"

As if on cue, a familiar white-haired hamster popped out of Kokichi's coat pocket and squeaked. "Yeah, I guess it could work," the Ultimate Phantom Thief replied. "I just gotta see how exactly they need to awaken..."

"What do you mean by 'awaken'?" Maki asked.

"I can answer that," Shuichi replied. "You need to face your inner selves and become stronger from the experience."

"That reminds me," Kokichi said. "You don't look so pale, Shuichi. What happened?"

"I remembered everything," Shuichi explained.

A huge smile slowly appeared on Kokichi's face. "Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump. "You got all your memories back!" He stood on his toes as he tried to look at Shuichi in the eyes. "Does that mean...?"

"Nice try," Shuichi said as he pushed Kokichi aside. "Didn't you say you were trying to save your boyfriend from Mementos?"

Kokichi's face went red. "H-He's not really my boyfriend..." he stammered. "We...n-never made it official before he..."

"I know," Shuichi interrupted. "Don't worry. You'll save Akita eventually. For now, we need to recover from Idabashi's experiment."

"That's right," I agreed. "It might be hard, but let's take it one step at a time. We went through such a difficult time, so it might take us weeks to recover."

"I wouldn't call it difficult," Kaito pointed out. "Now matter how many times we fought, we all smiled in the end..." He patted Shuichi on the back. "That's what true friendship is."

"Now then, shall we head inside?" Kirumi asked.

"Of course," I answered. "Time to begin this new chapter of our lives!"

And it really was a new chapter. Our time at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is over, but I have a feeling this is only just beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity! When I started this spin-off, I wasn't expecting it to become this popular. That's why I would like to personally thank every single one of you who read this fic, including PT_Piranha, Oshawott568, Reader (you know who you are), n00dl3Gal, Digi, StevieBond, EnderGamer, and saiharalovemail.
> 
> I may or may not have a follow-up sequel in mind, but you'll have to wait and see. Until then, stay hopeful and keep spreading that wonderful love!


End file.
